Digital Cuatro
by CieloCriss
Summary: Sora entra al instituto más prestigiado de Japón, pero su situación se complica cuando los 4 chicos más populares del colegio le declaran la guerra y uno de ellos resulta ser su futuro hermanastro. NUEVO CAP ARRIBA! Ojo, temática fuerte!
1. D4

Notas¡_Feliz 2006, después de siglos de no escribir, aquí les traigo una nueva historia que es un tributo (y/o adaptación) a mis series "cursis" (shoujo) favoritas, así que si has visto Hana Yori Dango, Marmalade boy, Peach girl, KareKano y Ai shiteru baby, probablemente este fic te puede interesar, porque este fic es la fusión de todas esas historias. Habrá muchas parejas, pero por ahora Sora y Yamato se perfilan como los principales… y bueno, sin más que decir los dejo con la lectura._

**Digimon y las historias de las series que utilizo para este fanfic, no me pertenecen; hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro**

_-nota extra: si hay errores en el cap, se deben al formato de este sitio que me cambia los signos de interrogación, de admiración y la puntuación en general... por más que trato de corregir eso, nada da resultado.- _

Fic dedicado a mi amiga _Atori-chan _

--

**_Digital Cuatro_**

por _CieloCriss_

Nuevo ciclo escolar. Viento suave. El sol rellena los espacios sin sombra del colegio más exclusivo de todo Tokio. Pueden observarse, bajo los cerezos en flor, las figuras de jóvenes caminando por los corredores, con maletines en mano y sonrisas frescas. Los edificios lucen más espectaculares que el año escolar anterior; de alguna manera, si los miras, puedes notar el reflejo de las ventanas, que pintan el cielo, que está ausente de nubes, pero más azul que nunca.

Un grupo de muchachas parlotea animadamente. Sus rostros, de vez en cuando, muestran mejillas llenas de rubor, y las miradas avispan por todo el _campus_ del instituto para vislumbrar a los chicos más guapos y a los amigos que todavía no ven. Un nuevo ciclo escolar… otra vez.

–"Sólo tendré que soportar dos años en esta escuela"–susurró una joven de cabello rojizo y piel morena.

Se inclinó en uno de los puentes para ver los jardines principales de la escuela: muchas rosas, prados, bancas. Ella suspiró; cualquier chica estaría feliz de estar en esa nueva escuela, pero Sora Takenouchi prefería la vida tranquila en escuelas ordinarias, si por ella hubiera sido, jamás habría abandonado su antiguo instituto. Había algo que particularmente le irritaba de esa escuela, ese algo no eran precisamente las instalaciones, por el contrario, su problema radicaba en los estudiantes de ese colegio. Llevaba apenas dos horas de haber llegado a su primer día del segundo de preparatoria y ya había tenido que escuchar comentarios absurdos y superfluos sobre ropa de moda, dinero, accesorios… a Sora, como a cualquier chica, no le disgustaba hablar de ello, pero le molestaba la manera en que sus nuevos compañeros lo hacían: eran pláticas de ricos, y ella -lo sabía perfectamente- era lo que esos ricos llamarían pobre (Sora prefería decir "chica ordinaria con vida y parientes comunes"). Se recargó aún más en el puente y escuchó, de repente, un suspiro generalizado que la desconcertó. Todas las mujeres a su alrededor gimieron de manera eufórica, alzaron las manos y saludaron con devoción a cuatro jóvenes que iban pasando por uno de los pasillos principales del colegio.

Sora frunció el ceño, sin entender qué era lo que pasaba.

–"¿Qué sucede?"– preguntó al azar, mientras la mujer que estaba a su lado la miraba azorada.

–"¿Cómo¿no sabes¿es que eres nueva?"– preguntó con rapidez a Sora.

–"Sí, soy nueva"–se apresuró a decir Sora (evitó agregar: soy estudiante con beca y odio estar aquí).

–"Pues tendrás mucho que aprender. Soy Jun Motomiya"– le susurró la chica, que tenía una amplia cabellera castaña bastante desordenada. Sora distinguió en la joven una euforia fuera de lo común, pero evitó juzgarla duramente, después de todo la tal Jun era la primera que le dirigía la palabra en su primer día.

–"Yo soy Sora Takeno…"

–"¡Shhh¡ahí vienen!"–gritó Jun, abalanzándose en el puente. Sacó las manos y exclamó– "¡Yamato-sama, te amo!"

Sora alzó la ceja muy extrañada, volteó hacia abajo y notó que las sombras de los muchachos por los que suspiraban las niñas se habían convertido en cuatro jóvenes que parecían ser bastante distinguidos.

–"Saluda, chica¡son los D4!"– gritó Jun, aplaudiendo –"¡Te amo, Yamato-sama¡Tai-san, un beso por favor¡Oh Dios, están los cuatro juntos¡Ehh, voltea a verme Koushiro-kun!"

Los cuatro mencionados ni siquiera miraron hacia Jun y las otras chicas, prácticamente a Sora le pareció que caminaban como divos. El que era rubio parecía ligeramente molesto, un pelirrojo lucía indiferente; el moreno, con los cabellos parados y ojos chocolates, continuamente lanzaba besos al aire; a Sora le punzó el estómago de desagrado. El cuarto joven iba más atrás que los primeros tres, usaba gafas y era muy alto, aunque de reojo veía a su 'público', era claro que ese chico iba más concentrado en un libro.

Sora miró cómo Jun y las demás chicas que estaban cerca, seguían con la mirada al cuarteto hasta que lo perdieron de vista. Luego hubo otros suspiros generalizados y el ambiente frívolo que Sora distinguió desde su llegada, se reinstaló en todos los estudiantes del instituto.

–"Ay, no puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte"– susurró Jun, con las manos juntas– "es mi primer día en mi segundo año de instituto y ya he podido verlos… ahh, qué divinos".

–"¿Quiénes son?"–preguntó Sora, dubitativa.

–"¡Los D4, por supuesto!"– rugió Jun, como si Sora hubiera dicho una majadería– "son los cuatro jóvenes más populares del colegio".

–"Ahh".

–"Qué ordinario decir 'Ahh' en un momento como este, esos cuatro chicos son preciosos… además, son los cuatro más ricos de toda la escuela, deberías saberlo".

Sora iba a contestar que no informaban de eso en el formato de inscripciones pero se contuvo porque pensó que discutir con esa mujer no le iba a servir de nada; además, no quería ser grosera en ese primer día, quería sobre todas las cosas tener una estancia tranquila en ese colegio.

–"¿Los más ricos?"

–"¡Sí! Guapos y ricos. Yamato-sama, por ejemplo, es el hijo del dueño de la televisora más importante del país".

–"¿Ah, sí?"

–"Y Koushiro-kun es el hijo del dueño de la empresa Pineapple, ya sabes, de las computadoras".

–"¿De verdad?"

–"¡Y luego está Tai-san, que es el heredero de la familia Yagami".

–"¿De la industria automotriz Yagami?"

–"Sí, niña, sí. Sin contar que Joe-senpai es el hijo del médico más famoso de Japón".

–"Entonces"– dijo Sora, tratando de no sonar irónica –"son todas unas personalidades¿Eh?"

–"Exacto"– respondió Jun, con ingenuidad. –"A propósito¿no se te hace una grosería que no me hayas dicho tu nombre?".

–"Sora Takenouchi"–mencionó Sora, rápidamente.

–"¿De quién eres hija, no me suena tu apellido".

–"Ni te sonará, porque no vengo de familia millonaria. Escucha, iré a clases, nos vemos después".

Ese primer día, Sora supo que las cosas en ese instituto no le iban a resultar fáciles. Los D4, como los había presentado Jun, eran más que unos jóvenes ricos y engreídos: eran unos patanes. A la hora del almuerzo el de cabello castaño golpeó a varios estudiantes con los que tropezó accidentalmente; el rubio era un malcriado de lo peor que ignoraba a quien le dirigía la palabra, también era agresivo, pero no tanto como el moreno. El pelirrojo, que lucía más joven que los otros tres, estaba ensimismado en una computadora, de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada y le pedía a los transeúntes que se cruzaban por su camino, que no se acercaran a él. Al otro chico, el más alto, Sora no lo había vuelto a ver desde la mañana.

–"Jun-san¿y si nos sentamos en otra parte?"– Sora lo propuso con la mayor sutileza posible. Desde la mañana había tenido que soportar a Jun, quien había resultado ser su compañera de clases y la había invitado a seguir a los D4 durante las horas libres (por eso Sora sabía tanto de esos jóvenes en tan poco tiempo).

–"Aunque son mis amores, sé que con ninguno de ellos hay que meterse"– le explicó Jun a Sora– "Tai-san y Yamato-sama eligen a sus compañías y no hay que molestarlos nunca… ahh, ojalá alguno de ellos me pidiera una cita… Yamato-sama es más reservado, pero la última vez salió con una chica por una semana¡qué afortunada aquella mujer!".

–"¿Una semana¡Ja!" – rió Sora –"yo no soportaría a ese engreído más de diez minutos".

–"Sora-san, no digas eso, Yamato Ishida es el más hermoso de los cuatro chicos¡cualquiera querría tenerlo!"

–"No cualquiera, Jun-san…"

–"Ay Sora-san, no sabes lo que dices"– susurró Jun –"Yo todavía tengo la esperanza… es difícil con Yamato-sama, pero dicen que Taichi-san y Jou-senpai cambian de chica más a menudo… en cuanto a Koushiro-kun, pues él contacta a sus citas por e-mail".

–"¿Eh?"

–"Koushiro-kun es un genio de las computadoras, dicen las malas lenguas que tiene una base de datos de todas la chicas del instituto… él revisa los expedientes y si alguna joven le parece bonita e inteligente, la contacta por e-mail".

–"¡Suena terrible!"– rugió Sora –"Sólo un enfermo haría tal cosa".

Jun volvió a suspirar.

–"Sora-san, eres muy sincera"– rió Jun –"dices lo que piensas, qué encanto. Pero poco a poco vas a ir enamorándote de esos chicos, como yo. De hecho, creo que ellos cuatro son lo único bueno de esta escuela".

–"Debe haber algo mejor que ellos cuatro, sin duda alguna".

–"Si tuviera alguna amiga sería casi mejor que los D4. ¿Tú serías mi amiga, Sora-san, es que en esta preparatoria nadie es amigo de nadie. Los hombres se pelean por ser los mejores para formar parte de la pandilla de los D4, en cambio, la mayoría de las chicas trata de conquistar a los millonarios…".

–"Somos amigas, claro"– dijo Sora, creyendo que lo mejor era llevarla en paz y tener de compañía a Jun.

–"¡Qué bien, ahora no sólo tendré a los D4, también te tendré a ti!"– dijo Jun, ilusionada, mientras de su bolso sacaba un almuerzo perfectamente empaquetado –"¡Mira, Sora-chan, porque ahora puedo decirte así¿verdad?... mira¿qué te parece?".

–"¿Un almuerzo?"

–"Pasé toda la noche haciéndolo, se lo quiero regalar a Yamato-sama"– explicó brevemente– "como ahora soy tu amiga, tú me das ánimos. Vamos, Sora-chan, acompáñame".

Sora asintió no muy convencida mientras Jun la jalaba del uniforme hacia unas escaleras.

–"Jun… este… no veo al chico por ningún lado; es el rubio ¿Verdad?".

–"Sí. Pero sé donde está. Yamato y los demás se reúnen en su lugar especial los últimos minutos del descanso… ahí hablan de sus cosas".

Jun comenzó a subir los escalones con rapidez. Sora la siguió algo fastidiada. Le parecía agradable tener una nueva amiga, pero detestaba que Jun sólo pensara en los cuatro mocosos engreídos.

Mientras corrían, Sora levantó la mirada y notó varias sombras arriba de ellas, eran las mismas sombras de la mañana.

–"¡Jun, espera!"–dijo Sora, pero Jun corría con tanto entusiasmo que se estrelló contra esas sombras (que desgraciadamente -en breves segundos- se convirtieron en los D4). Jun gritó del susto, soltó el almuerzo y comenzó a caer hacia atrás, Sora la sostuvo a como pudo, pero quedó paralizada al ver las miradas de los cuatro jóvenes en ellas, parecía que con la vista comían sentimientos.

–"¡Mi camisa!"–rugió el joven rubio al notar que su prenda de vestir tenía el almuerzo de Jun desparramado.

El que era moreno soltó una risa tenebrosa mientras Yamato se sacudía la ropa.

–"¡Ay no!"– exclamó Jun, al ver que su almuerzo había terminado embarrado en la vestimenta de Yamato Ishida. –"¡Perdón, Yamato-sama!"

Jun inmediatamente se hincó, puso los ojos llorosos. Sora frunció el entrecejo.

–"Y era tu camisa nueva, Yamato"– rió Taichi –"Estas chicas de hoy no tienen ni un trozo de cerebro en ellas¡mira que chocar contra nosotros, esto, definitivamente no se queda así".

–"¡Por favor, perdónenme!"– chilló Jun –"Yo… no quise…".

–"Si el mundo se resolviera con disculpas"– bufó el de cabello azuloso y gafas– "entonces todos se arrastrarían como perros".

–"Bien dicho, Joe, bien dicho"– aduló Taichi –"¿Tú que dices, Yamato?"

El rostro de Yamato comenzó a enrojecerse. Levantó la vista y bajó varios escalones más.

–"¿Quién es esta chica, Kou?"

El pelirrojo que estaba con ellos –que parecía el menor de los D4-, abrió su computadora portátil y se puso a teclear unos segundos.

–"Motomiya Jun, clase 2-C"– explicó Koushiro–"Ahora que lo pienso, esa es mi nueva clase..."–agregó el D4 pelirrojo más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Yamato Ishida se detuvo a la altura de Jun. Sora pudo ver el hermoso rostro del muchacho, de verdad hermoso. Yamato era rubio, de ojos grandes y celestes. Tenías las facciones finas, pero masculinas; la piel clara, lisa, varonil.

–"Yamato-sama… perdóname… no vuelve a ocurrir".

–"No deberías dirigirme la palabra"– calló Yamato, sin mirarla de frente –"Estás a punto de recibir tu sentencia".

–"¡Es que yo no quería!"

–"Silencio. Cállate. Es fácil obedecer, nada más cierra la boca".

Jun quedó paralizada. Sora comenzó a apretar los puños, lo que estaba ocurriendo era inconcebible.

–"¿Se te hizo divertido correr por la escalera, niña¿Te pareció novedoso ensuciarme con tu basura?... ¿Crees que es gracioso?".

–"No... yo…".

–"¡Cállate!"– Yamato sonrió con sarcasmo –"Tienes suerte de ser una chica, si no, temo que la pasarías todavía peor".

–"¡Ella ya te ha pedido disculpas!"– gritó Sora, sin poder contenerse –"Te ha dicho que lo lamenta¡no era su intención, ella sólo quería regalarte su almuerzo!".

Los D4 alzaron la ceja al mismo tiempo, Yamato dirigió su mirada a Sora.

–"¿A ti quién te dio permiso de hablar?".

–"¡A mí nadie me da permiso de hablar!"–exclamó Sora –"Si creen que es válido andar por los pasillos de la escuela pavoneándose y humillando a los demás, están muy equivocados".

–"Kou¿quién es esta insignificante charlatana?"– indagó Yamato, con una calma siniestra bastante lóbrega.

–"Es…".

–"¡No necesito que un nerd de computadoras me anuncie, me llamo Sora Takenouchi".

Sora rugió como león mientras su respiración se descontrolaba un poco y le dominaba la ira. Jun y los demás que pasaban por ahí estaban estáticos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

–"¿Quién se cree esta chica para 'nerd de computadoras', Kou?"– cuestionó Joe, cruzando los brazos. Koushiro encogió los hombros.

–"Ni siquiera aparece en el registro, debe ser nueva o de primer ingreso"–explicó con voz pausada.

Yamato, de un solo movimiento, sujetó con fuerza la muñeca derecha de Sora y la hizo descender de la escalera.

–"¡Suéltame idiota¡me lastimas!"

–"Está claro que si no aparece en los registros esta chica es nueva en la escuela… aún así no debería tener esa actitud¿no lo crees, Taichi?".

–"Definitivamente no"– complementó Taichi, sin embargo por un instante quedó mudo y miró fijamente a Sora.

–"En todo caso, creo que deberíamos imponerle un castigo".

–"Es lo justo"–respondió Taichi, interesantísimo.

­–"Si me besa los pies y se declara mi esclava, a lo mejor la podría perdonar…" –comenzó a decir Yamato.

Sora, al estar sujetada por Yamato, tuvo una sensación de miedo que se transformó en una rabia que se le fue subiendo de los tobillos a las rodillas, de los muslos al abdomen, de los pechos a la cabeza.

–"¡Jamás!"– gritó la pelirroja, mientras movía su mano hasta estrellarla en la mejilla de Yamato –"Un chico engreído y egoísta como tú jamás podría ordenarme nada. NUNCA".

A como pudo, Sora se soltó y salió corriendo a toda velocidad del sitio; no pensó en nada, sólo en escapar: correr y correr para salir de esa horrible escuela y nunca volver.

Yamato se tocó el rostro, todavía lucía impasible.

–"Una cachetada…"– susurró Ishida, incrédulo.

–"Tiene tarjeta roja"– murmuró Joe Kido, su voz sonó como una orden.

–"Qué chica más energética"– opinó Taichi, sonriendo –"vaya que estuvo entretenido… los altercados que tenemos con varones terminan en golpes, los de las chicas se tornan excitantes… un momento, esa chica, se parece… no, no, ella es… ¿acaso es…?"– pero Taichi se silenció a sí mismo cuando notó que sus camaradas comenzaban a caminar nuevamente.

……………..

Sora no pudo salir del Instituto porque la puerta estaba cerrada. Se soltó llorando una hora entera entre las rejas mientras le suplicaba al conserje que la dejara salir.

–"No, chica, no"– rugió el anciano que cuidaba la puerta –"a menos que traigas un permiso de la dirección podría dejarte salir a deshoras".

Sora había retornado lentamente a su salón, había perdido dos horas clases pero aún quedaba la asignatura de Historia.

Cuando entró a su aula, vio que sus compañeros la miraban con sorna, a excepción de Jun, quien nada más escondía la cabeza. Sora apretó los puños 'paciencia y fuerza, Sora, estos niños ricos no te van a vencer'. Cuando la pelirroja quiso sentarse en su mesa-banco (butaca), notó que éste había desaparecido.

–"¡Disparen!"– gritó la jefa de grupo. Sora no supo de donde, pero sus compañeros del salón comenzaron a lanzarle huevos. Ella se arrinconó en una esquina, trató de cubrirse. El maestro que impartía la clase parecía no ver lo que acontecía; uno de los D4, el pelirrojo, estaba en el mismo grupo pero no hacía nada para evitar los lanzamientos.

Sora se cubrió con unos libros y corrió hacia la salida, pero una chica gorda le impidió el paso.

–"De aquí no sales, estúpida¿cómo te atreves a desafiar a los D4?".

–"¡Profesor!"– llamó Sora, pero el profesor nunca la volteó a ver, prácticamente ignoraba lo que estaba pasando.

Sora notó que el pelirrojo sonreía con despiste y de repente le miraba muy interesado. Sora tuvo ganas de cachetearlo a él también.

–"Profesor Tonho"– dijo el pelirrojo D4, con un tono de voz educado.

El profesor levantó la vista.

–"¿Qué sucede, Izumi-san?"– Preguntó el maestro –"¿Es que acaso le aburre la clase, dígame si necesita algo, por favor".

–"Debería cesar sus lecciones por el día de hoy". –mencionó Koushiro Izumi mientras Sora se paralizaba al oír la voz del que ella había llamado _nerd_.

–"Como… como usted diga… aunque si gusta puedo mejorar y…".

–"Por ahora lo único que quiero es que se acabe la clase".– el tono de Izumi era imperativo, lo que Sora no podía creer era la manera en como el profesor idolatraba al muchacho y obedecía sus órdenes.

–"La… la clase ha terminado… lean la primera lección del texto".

El profesor guardó su libro, borró la pizarra y salió disparado del salón de clases. Koushiro Izumi sonrió.

–"Izumi-san¡ya es nuestra¿qué quiere que hagamos con ella?"– indagó la chica gorda, quien le bloqueaba la salida a Sora.

–"Nada".– susurró Koushiro –"Dejen de lanzar huevos; si comienzan a apestar el aula, creo que decidiré no venir más a este salón".

Inmediatamente los alumnos bajaron sus brazos. Sora ensombreció la mirada.

–"¿Seguro, Izumi-san?".

–"Ahora quiero que salgan de aquí y se vayan a sus casas".

–"Pero Izumi-san…".

–"No quiero repetir mis órdenes".

Todos los presentes, a excepción de Sora y Koushiro, salieron del salón de clases muy extrañados. Sora permaneció firme. ¿Qué pretendía ese pelirrojo, ella no sabía si la había salvado o si el chico de ojos negros tenía un plan macabro en contra de ella.

–"Yo no… no voy a agradecerte". – Koushiro encogió los hombros.

–"No me lo agradezcas. No lo hice por ti"– dijo el chico –"Es que este tipo de cosas me fastidia, eso es todo".

–"¡Odio esta escuela!"– exclamó Sora, sin poder evitarlo; Koushiro rió con algo de ironía.

–"Y prepárate, porque tienes tarjeta roja. No vas a durar mucho".

–"¿Tarjeta roja?"

–"Ya lo averiguarás… después de todo no necesitas que un '_nerd_ de computadoras' te advierta y te comunique nada".

…………….

Sora apretó con fuerza su maletín, avanzó por los pasillos del instituto con lágrimas en los ojos. No entendía a su madre ¿Por qué la había obligado a entrar a esa escuela tan nefasta con gente que nunca pensaría como ella, la desdicha que tenía adentrada en su piel se fue convirtiendo en furia. Ella sólo quería llegar a su casa y echarse a llorar; quería pelearse con su madre y nunca, pero nunca volver a hablarle.

Cuando comenzó a atravesar los jardines del lujoso colegio, un quinteto de jóvenes con aspecto de malandrines le impidió el paso.

–"Háganse a un lado¡llevo prisa!"–dijo Sora con indignación.

–"¿Qué dices, no, _perra_, no sabes en el problema que te has metido… una tarjeta roja significa tu fin"– Sora retrocedió un poco, sintió miedo. De repente pensó que los D4 eran un círculo vicioso de perdición y terrorismo, así que se dio la vuelta con rapidez al notar que los cinco esclavos de los D4 se abalanzaban hacia ella.

'¡Me quieren golpear!' pensó Sora, desesperada, mientras saltaba con agilidad los setos de unos jardines.

–"¡Ah ella!"– gritó uno de los gorilas que la perseguía.

–"Si le entregamos esta _zorra_ a Ishida-sama, seguramente nos recompensará".

Sora tropezó al no ver una escalinata, lanzó un gemido de dolor y cayó abruptamente al suelo. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una patada en el cuerpo; ella se abrazó a sí misma.

–"¡Déjenme en paz!"– gritó al notar que los cinco jóvenes reían entre ellos y la rodeaba en un círculo.

–"Mañana no te quedarán ganas de regresar, _pinche_ _zorrita_".

Sora gritó y se incorporó con dignidad; el hombre que la había pateado tuvo la intención de repetir su acto; Sora se cubrió el rostro, pero nada pasó.

–"¡Alto!­"–escuchó la pelirroja Takenouchi que ordenaban. Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con una sonrisa mordaz y unos cabellos esponjados y marrones.

–"¡Yagami-sama!"– gritaron al unísono los cinco estudiantes, casi reverenciando.

–"Jeje, buen trabajo chicos".

–"Sé que no nos mandaron a hacerlo, Yagami-sama, pero los muchachos y yo queríamos darle una sorpresa a usted y a Ishida-sama".

–"Sí, claro, nos fascina que torturen chicas y las pongan a nuestra merced, pero temo que ahora yo me haré cargo del resto"– eso lo dijo con sorna, pero el quinteto de gorilas no lo notó. –"Eso es, regresen a sus casas y seguramente recibirán su recompensa pronto, muchachos".

Los cinco hombres asintieron y se les enrojecieron las mejillas, como si les hubieran dado alguna medalla. Sora miraba atónita la escena. 'Primero el pelirrojo me salvó de mi grupo… me pregunto qué querrá este chico despeinado'.

Yagami Taichi sonrió cuando el séquito de gorilas desapareció, luego le ofreció la mano a Sora.

–"Sora-chan, de verdad, eres muy valiente".

Sora no cogió la mano del chico.

–"¡Vaya, eres una dama con mucha dignidad, deberías considerar un privilegio que te haya salvado… hasta podrías tocar mi mano".

–"¡Jamás!"– gritó Sora, poniéndose de pie mientras sacudía su uniforme.

–"Claro, Sora-chan no haría esas cosas nunca".

–"¡Deja de llamarme Sora-chan!"– volvió a gritar la pelirroja.

–"Sora-chan, no te enojes ¿Quieres¿así te comportas con el chico que te salvó el pellejo?".

Sora bajó la mirada.

–"Cínicos… ustedes¡ustedes han provocado todo esto, me dijo Izumi que tenía tarjeta roja y que no duraría mucho en esta escuela!".

–"Sí, claro, tienes tarjeta roja… le faltaste el respeto a Yama, supongo que era inevitable… pero, quiero que sepas que ninguno de nosotros ha ordenado que te maltraten, eso es cosa de nuestros fans".

Sora comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a Taichi, quien la siguió.

–"Sí…"–murmuraba el castaño– "definitivamente te has puesto muy bonita… claro, quizás tienes unos kilos arriba, pero qué va, luces preciosa".

–"¡Cállate!"

–"De verdad, Sora-chan, nosotros no te mandamos golpear… tal vez nuestros adeptos le presentaron la propuesta a Joe, pero él no nos ha informado nada al respecto".

–"¿De qué hablas¡Déjame en paz!... si lo que quieren es que me vaya, pues me iré; ¡Ni siquiera quería venir a esta escuela en primer lugar!".

–"Entonces, te darás por vencida"– meditó Yagami –"es extraño, la Sora-chan que yo conozco nunca se rendía… de alguna manera siempre salía adelante".

Fue entonces cuando Sora se detuvo súbitamente.

………..

Cuando Sora llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue suspirar. En esa respiración desfalleció por completo y se dejó caer en el suelo de madera. Tenía la mente y todo su cuerpo hecho un revoltijo de sensaciones y sentimientos: mucha ira, desprecio, enojo, tristeza, ansiedad, desesperación, pesimismo, decepción, angustia, abatimiento… cansancio y hastío ante todo; lo único bueno que le había ocurrido hoy se traducía en añoranza.

–"Yagami Taichi"– susurró para sí misma, con el rostro contraído por asombro –"… No puedo creer que se trate del Tai-chan que conocí en el Jardín de Niños".

Sora recordó entonces a un chico de escasos cinco años pateando un balón de soccer, un escalofrío le recorrió la piel 'No importa que haya sido amigo mío en la infancia… Tai-chan ¡quiero decir, Yagami-san, se ha convertido en uno de esos chicos odiosos que se creen los reyes de la escuela; aunque se trate de la misma persona¡no voy a tenerle más consideraciones que al odioso chico rubio o al pelirrojo excéntrico!' pensó Sora con decisión mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los ordenaba en la entrada.

–"¿Mamá?"– Sora llamó a su madre, pues no había oído el clásico saludo de su progenitora. De haber sido un día normal eso no le habría importado, pero como se trataba del día de hoy, Sora especialmente quería verla: tenía que reclamarle tantas cosas. En un principio quería renegar de la nueva escuela a la que su madre había insistido en inscribirla, quería decirle que se rendía, que era un chica normal y que la odiaba (a su madre) por quererla perfecta.

–"… es que¡es que nunca seré como ella quiere!"–se murmuró Sora Takenouchi a sí misma –", por eso papá no pudo permanecer al lado de mi madre… eran, eran muy distintos".

Su madre, la mujer más tradicionalista que Sora había conocido, no estaba en casa. Sora se preguntó dónde podría estar, pero la respuesta la encontró en la cocina.

'Sora' se titulaba la nota que su mamá había dejado en la mesa del comedor. La hija desdobló la hoja; pensó que era extraño que su '_okasan'_ le dejara una nota:

'Sora, hija:

Hoy es un gran día para tu madre; cuando conozcas el motivo de mi felicidad comprenderás por qué te he obligado a tantas cosas estos días. Sabrás por qué tienes una nueva escuela y por qué te exijo más cosas en casa.

Por favor, ponte el vestido del que hablamos el otro día y alcánzame en el restaurante italiano Giovanni a las 6 de la tarde.

Tu madre'.

Sora apretó en puño la hoja y volvió a suspirar. Definitivamente no era su día. ¿Qué sucedía con su madre, en la nota su madre le decía que por fin iba a conocer el motivo que la hacía feliz, Sora ni siquiera sabía que su madre había encontrado la felicidad.

–"¿El vestido del que hablamos el otro día?... ella sabe que lo odio"–optó por mencionarse Sora, deslizando los brazos en sus costados. Pero entonces una sonrisa humilde y sincera se asomó al cuerpo de la muchacha de piel apiñonada: 'Aún así, mamá, me da gusto que hayas encontrado esa felicidad que yo nunca vi en ti y que a lo mejor jamás entenderé en mí misma'.

……...

Era un kimono gris, con rosas azules, el que lucía la joven de 17 años. Traía el cabello suelto, de modo que las puntas rojizas le tocaban los hombros. Sora se había sombreado los ojos y había cubierto sus labios de un lápiz labial transparente, de modo que su boca brillaba a lo lejos y llamaba la atención. Caminó sin prisa, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos perdidos, hasta que se topó con el letrero del restaurante Giovanni.

–"¡Wooow!"–comentó Sora Takenouchi al ver la majestuosidad del restaurante.

–"¿Disculpe, tiene alguna reservación?".

–"Ehh, necesito encontrarme con mi madre"– susurró Sora al encargado mientras azoraba pensaba en si su mamá se había sacado la lotería; de otro modo nunca en la vida la invitaría a cenar ahí.

–"¿Cuál es el nombre de su madre?"

–"Takenouchi".

–"Takenouchi… ah, sí claro, viene con el señor Ishida; pase por favor, señorita".

Sora agradeció con el rostro y siguió al mesero.

'Mamá quiere compensarme por haberme inscrito en esa horrible escuela de niños ricos' dedujo la pelirroja con mucha esperanza 'debe tratarse de eso, pero de ninguna manera va a chantajearme con ello, yo no quiero saber de los D4 nunca más'.

–"Está en este cubículo privado, señorita; me retiro porque ha llegado un nuevo cliente".

–"Gracias".

Sora avanzó a través del salón y observó a su madre, sentada en una mesa lujosa con un hombre de cabello castaño y expresión cansada. Sora abrió mucho, mucho, mucho la boca y soltó un bufido de susto.

–"Oh, Sora, hija, pasa por favor".– dijo la señora Takenouchi, mientras ella y el hombre con el que estaba se ponían de pie.

Sora asintió y avanzó unos pasos, las rodillas se le cubrieron de nervios.

–"Eh, hija, esto es repentino… nunca te hablé de ello, pero…"

–"¡Es…¡Es tu novio¿verdad?"– dedujo Sora, asombrada, sin saber si estaba o no de acuerdo. Sus padres se habían separado hacía dos años y su madre nunca había mostrado interés en nadie más mientras que su padre había rehecho su vida con otra persona.

–"Soy… soy su prometida"– dijo la señora Takenouchi. A Sora su madre nunca antes le había parecido tan frágil y sumisa.

El prometido de su madre sonrió con lasitud.

–"Voy a casarme con él, Sora"– siguió diciendo la dama Takenouchi– "al lado de Ishida me siento feliz y junto a él sé que puedo darte lo mejor".

Sora tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se iba a desmayar.

–"Tenía ganas de conocerte, Sora-chan"– dijo el señor Ishida, de manera sincera, aunque a Sora todavía le pareció un hombre de expresión cansada y ausente.

–"Gra-gracias"–optó por decir Sora, tocándose el pecho. Le habían pasado tantas cosas hoy que ya no podría suceder nada más.

–"Ah, Sora, todo va a cambiar para bien de ahora en adelante, Ishida tiene un hijo estupendo que es de tu edad, según sé, y se la llevarán muy bien juntos y…".

'¿Por qué mamá le llama a su futuro esposo por el apellido?' se preguntó Sora mientras esperaba la respuesta del tal Ishida.

–"Oh sí, a Yamato le gustará conocerte" –dijo el señor con expresión nerviosa.

Sora siguió estática mientras a sus espaldas, unas pisadas nuevas se arrastraban en el salón privado y se detenían justo detrás de ella.

–"Ah… así que te casas otra vez"– dijo una voz varonil que le puso a Sora los pelos de punta.

–"Sí"–comentó el señor Ishida–"¿No te había dicho?"

–"¿Acaso alguna vez me dices algo?"

Cuando no pudo más, Sora dio media vuelta y se topó con la hermosa imagen de Yamato Ishida, uno de los líderes de los D4.

--

Espero sus comentarios sobre esta historia… y bueno habrá que esperar a ver que pasa entre Sora, Matt, el matrimonio de sus respectivos padres y los D4, las fans y la tarjeta roja.

El concepto de D4 lo saqué del F4, el club de chicos más populares en Hana Yori Dango.

_Esperen el próximo capítulo pronto_

Se despide _CieloCriss_


	2. Tarjeta Roja

_¡Feliz día del amor y amistad el pasado 14 de febrero!_, nuevamente estoy de vuelta con el segundo cap de D4, el cuál es un fic que se basa en la idea de varios anime Shojo (o Shoujo).  
Aclaración –aunque este fic es una fusión de series como Hana Yori Dango, Marmalade boy, Karekano, Peach girl (etc), gran parte de la trama (del fic) es de mi cosecha, así que las cosas no son tal cuál aparecieron en los animes (mangas), aunque sí hay detalles­–.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron! (me puse muy contenta).

Fic dedicado a mi amiga Atori-chan

Nota: de nuevo el formato de la web modifica mi puntuación; así que pido disculpas por eso...

_--_

_En el capítulo anterior Sora entró a un instituto privado en donde tuvo conflicto con los 4 líderes de la escuela, quienes le declararon la guerra. Por otra parte, la madre de Sora anunció que se casará con el padre de uno de esos 4 chicos que le están haciendo la vida imposible… ¿qué pasará?_

_--_

** _Digital Cuatro_**

por _CieloCriss_

Dos.- "**_Tarjeta Roja"_**

Sora quedó estupefacta cuando el D4 avanzó hasta la mesa y se sentó junto al señor Ishida. Vestía de negro, como si vistiera de luto; tenía la mirada fastidiada, como de príncipe malcriado.

–"Querida, Sora-chan, éste es mi hijo Yamato"– presentó Ishida, bostezando levemente. –"Matt, ésta es mi prometida, la señora Takenouchi y ella es su hija Sora".

–"Mucho gusto, Yamato-kun. Me honra por fin conocer al hijo de mi prometido"– murmuró la madre de Sora, con nervios; Sora no pudo decir nada, sólo inclinó la cabeza, se sentía frustrada, como si no estuviera viviendo un día, sino un sueño. No. No un sueño, a Sora esto le parecía una pesadilla: _acababa de enterarse de que su madre iba a casarse con el padre de un joven a quien había cacheado esta mañana¡estaba cenando al lado de uno de los odiosos D4¡con uno de esos estúpidos que le habían declarado la guerra!_

–"Ah, supongo,"– respondió Yamato, mirándose los dedos y contando con ellos –"dicen que el 7 es un número de la suerte".

–"¿Perdón?"– susurró la señora Takenouchi –"¿Qué dijiste, Yamato-kun?".

–"Que el 7 es un número de la suerte"– insistió Yamato –". Sucede que usted sería la séptima esposa en la lista de mi padre".

Lo dijo con tal frialdad, que por un momento a Sora le recorrió un escalofrío. No sabía si la escandalizaba el número de esposas que había tenido el señor Ishida o el tono de voz con el que había hablado Yamato. La madre de Sora hizo caso omiso del comentario, era una mujer fuerte y severa.

–"Matt, guarda silencio"– sentenció el señor Ishida –"Dedícate a cenar y a felicitarme".

Yamato arrugó la frente; por primera vez alzó la mirada y buscó los ojos rojizos de Sora, quien a su vez se encontró con dos perlas azules llenas de tedio.

–"Sí, padre"– respondió Yamato, luego sonrió –"… Esta vez elegiste muy bien. Hasta me conseguiste una hermanastra".

–"Así ya no tendrás que molestar tanto a tu madre con lo de Takeru"– respondió Ishida.

–"Sí. Claro. Me encantará intercambiar a Takeru por esta mujer"– Yamato soltó una risa discreta y asió el menú para comenzar hojearlo.

Sora suspiró. El odioso rubio le parecía un niño. Un niño envuelto en hielo y en sarcasmos ridículos, '_Con razón Tai-chan¡es decir, Yagami-san se ha vuelto tan petulante… tiene malas compañías'_.

El mesero llegó a tomar la orden. Sora no conocía mucho de comida italiana y optó por pedir una pasta. No le gustaba estar ahí. Era terrible ver las miradas que su madre y el señor Ishida se lanzaban; y además estaba Yamato, con la cara pálida, serena y los comentarios llenos de sangre, de heridas.

–"Yamato-kun, tu padre me ha dicho que te gusta la música"– comentó la madre de Sora, sonriendo lo más amable que pudo –"Cuando tu padre se retire¿te harás cargo de los negocios de la televisora o seguirás una carrera musical?".

Yamato frunció las cejas.

–"Nunca se sabe"– respondió, pero Sora notó que el joven apretaba los puños y miraba con inquietud el mantel de la mesa. Esta situación era insoportable.

–"Oh, sí, ya veo".

–"Mamá"– interrumpió Sora, poniéndose de pie –"¿De verdad estás contenta con esto?".

–"¿Sora?"– dijo su madre, como avergonzada –"toma asiento, por favor".

–"¡No!"– exclamó Sora –"¡No hasta que me respondas!".

–"Sora, siéntate, me avergüenzas"– volvió a decir la señora.

–"Déjala hablar, querida. Si tu hija tiene algo qué decirnos, que lo haga".

Sora trató de calmarse. A como pudo volvió a aposentarse en la silla.

–"¿Acaso está bien que te cases con este hombre?"– preguntó Sora, con los ojos irritados –"Es un perfecto extraño. Su hijo es un perfecto extraño también. Puedes… puedes casarte con quien te pegue la gana, pero creo que primero debes conocer a ese alguien y a su familia¡Dios, ni siquiera conocías a su hijo¡ni siquiera yo conocía a tu novio, y de pronto me avisas que te casas".

Sora se abstuvo de decir sus sentimientos de angustia sobre los D4, su escuela y específicamente '_Yamato'_; hizo un esfuerzo por separar sus emociones.

–"Sora-chan¿crees entonces que no puedo hacer feliz a tu madre?"– la joven notó que el señor Ishida por primera vez en la cena mostraba una sonrisa de media luna.

–"… creo que usted no es capaz de hacerla feliz".– respondió Sora, trató de sonar segura.

–"Quizás tengas razón; se lo he dicho a tu madre también"– Yamato cruzó los brazos, miró hacia la decoración del lugar; la señora Takenouchi agachó la cabeza e Ishida sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió –"Verás, me he casado seis veces. Sé lo que implica el matrimonio".

–"¿Eh?"– Sora dejó salir una onomatopeya, opinaba lo contrario al hombre. Para ella el matrimonio debía ser una sola vez y sólo así podía aprenderse lo que implicaba el casarse.

–"Por eso le pedí a tu madre que se mudara a mi casa con su familia; si lo nuestro funciona, nos casaremos en un mes".

–"¿Eh?"– volvió a repetir Sora. Otra vez con los ojos crispados.

Una cosa era vislumbrar una boda a largo plazo: así tendría tiempo de reclamar, patalear y rebelarse. Pero una mudanza repentina a la casa del enemigo era algo indigno y absurdo.

–"Tu madre aceptó". –siguió diciendo Ishida, complacido.

–"Es lo mejor por ahora"– susurró la señora Takenouchi mientras a su hija se le desarmaba el rompecabezas de su mente una y otra vez.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sora estrelló los puños en la mesa; luego se puso de pie y dijo, con el tono roto o desmembrado:

–"Voy… voy al… servicio".

La mesa quedó en silencio.

–"Lo siento, Ishida… sabía que Sora reaccionaría así. También te pido disculpas, Yamato-kun"– dijo la dama Takenouchi con una leve reverencia.

–"No te preocupes, querida; es mejor que ella diga lo que siente y termine por aceptarlo"– murmuró Ishida, de nuevo con los ojos ojerosos, las cejas quebradizas.

El reloj siguió su ciclo eterno, sumando minutos. Los tres personajes que permanecían en la mesa no intercambiaban muchas palabras, ni risas.

–"Sora… aún no regresa".

–"No creo que tarde, querida; las mujeres siempre están mucho tiempo en el sanitario".

Más minutos; más silencio; más hastío.

Yamato no probó bocado cuando llegó la comida.

–"Me voy"– dijo con jactancia cuando se irguió de la mesa. La señora Takenouchi le asintió, por un momento quedó deslumbrada ante la figura intacta y perfecta del joven.

–"Matt"– dijo Ishida, desafiante.

–"¿Mh?"– respondió el hijo.

–"Mi prometida y su hija se mudan mañana a la mansión. Sé amable con ellas".

–"Ah".

–"En la escuela también"– insistió el padre del joven rubio –"Sora-chan es nueva en tu colegio, ayúdala".

–"Claro"– agregó Yamato, con una sonrisa larga y falsa.

……….……………..

Sora tardó bastante en reponerse. Primero estuvo maldiciendo un rato su destino, si es que existía; luego descubrió que los ojos se le habían puesto rojos por tanta impotencia; no le habían salido lágrimas, pero aún así estaban húmedos, resentidos, incontrolables. Es que no sabía qué pensar de lo que estaba sucediendo.

No tenía a quién acudir: su madre y ella nunca habían sido muy amigas, ella era demasiado estricta y Sora era demasiado rebelde; tampoco la pelirroja podía compartir sus secretos con alguna vieja amistad, porque todas aquellas eran frágiles y superfluas. Estaba sola en esto, sólo tenía a su padre y hacía meses que no le veía. Sí. Por eso había tardado en reponerse.

'_Pero no por esto voy a dejarme vencer_' dijo después de su lucha interna. Salió del '_toilet'_ de damas con un rostro renovado; lanzó un suspiró al aire y se dispuso a regresar a la mesa.

–"Hey"– escuchó Sora. Un brazo blanco y fuerte le impidió continuar caminando. De nuevo era Yamato Ishida.

–"¡Tú!"– gritó Sora.

–"Eso debiste decirlo desde que llegué a este lugar tan vulgar y me topé contigo y tu madre"– murmuró Yamato, con postura de hielo. –"pero eres buena actriz… alguna gracia tendrías que tener".

–"Quítate de mi camino"– espetó Sora, tensando la boca.

Yamato sonrió con ironía y quitó el brazo.

–"Sigue en pie la oferta que te hice"– dijo el joven rubio, acomodando sus cabellos.

–"¿Eh?".

–"A lo mejor una _mosca muerta_ como tú no lo captó bien. Lo repetiré una vez más: puedes obtener mi perdón si me besas los pies y te declaras mi esclava permanente".

Sora cerró los ojos un momento; Yamato la miró como si meditara.

–"No sé…"– repitió de pronto la chica, abriendo sus ojos caoba y sonriendo igual que Yamato –"creo que eres tú quien no comprende bien las cosas, me pregunto qué tendrás en tu ínfimo cerebro". ­– entonces puso las manos en su cintura. – "Óyelo bien, idiota, pero escucha bien por una vez en tu vida: aunque la situación haya cambiado, aunque mi madre se haya vuelto loca y quiera casarse con tu padre, no voy a doblegarme ante un niño rico como tú. Nunca, pero nunca seré tu esclava ni me rebajaré a besarte ni los pies, ni la mano, ni la punta de tus cabellos de principito. Es más, sabrás poco de mí, porque me largaré a vivir con mi padre en cuanto pueda y yo misma me mantendré con dinero ganado con esfuerzo". – Sora suspiró de nuevo, se sentía satisfecha porque no había perdido la compostura y tampoco había tenido que gritar; sólo había usado un tono firme, como el que usaba su madre cuando de niña la regañaba – "Fin".

–"Bonito discurso"– comentó Yamato, aplaudiendo –"pero no digas que no te lo advertí. De mi cuenta corre que tú y tu madre se la pasen muy mal de ahora en adelante".

–"Sí, sí"– refutó Sora –"haz lo que quieras; ¡es más, mañana envía a 10 gorilas en vez de a 5, para darle más emoción a tu guerra… ah, y en cuanto a mi madre, se ve que no conoces a las mujeres de hierro".

'_¿Cinco gorilas?_' pensó Yamato '_¿De qué habla esta mujer?'._

Sora se deshizo de Yamato de un empujón, pero en vez de regresar a la mesa del restaurante, salió del sitio y se marchó a su casa.

……………………………..

Taichi Yagami se concentró en las sensaciones que emanaban de su cuello. Ahí. Justo ahí. Le gustaba que lo besaran ahí, y que los besos fueran prolongados, húmedos. Mientras se deleitaba con las sensaciones, escuchó que su móvil vibraba entre sus pantalones.

–"Espera un poco, preciosa"– sugirió Taichi, haciendo a un lado a la mujer que tenía encima.

La chica pareció momentáneamente consternada pero obedeció; Yagami se sacó el celular de su bolsillo y observó el número de quien le marcaba.

–"Ah, Yama¿qué tal la cena con tu viejo?"– preguntó Taichi, queriendo sonar casual mientras le indicaba a la mujer que podía seguir besándole, estaba vez en el abdomen. –"¿Te dio algún regalo nuevo?".

"**Tenemos qué reunirnos"** oyó Taichi a través del auricular.

–"Mh, justo ahí"– expresó Taichi a la chica, luego puso atención en las palabras de Yamato. –"No idiota, no te lo decía a ti… ¿Qué decías, ah, sí¿reunirnos¿Cuándo?".

"**Ahora mismo"** volvió a escuchar Tai. La impetración del chico rubio, dejó al moreno meditando por unos segundos.

–"Espera un poco, linda"– pidió Tai a la chica, la volvió a alejar –"¡Oye, no me grites, Yama, no estoy bromeando, no te lo decía a ti… le decía eso a mi acompañante".

"**En mi casa, dentro de una hora" **dijo Yamato. Taichi de nuevo hizo un esfuerzo por entender la repentina orden de su amigo.

–"Ya veo, ya veo. Estás alterado… veamos… ¿está vez qué pasó?... ¿noticias de Francia¡ya sé, algo mejor, se trata de Takeru ¿Verdad?... no, no… ya sé, tengo una mejor¡tu padre se casa de nuevo!".

Yamato cortó la comunicación. Taichi bufó.

–"Y yo que lo decía de broma"– se dijo a sí mismo, mientras guardaba su aparato celular.

–"Taichi-sama¿podemos continuar?".

–"Nah. Eres aburrida"– optó por decir Taichi, mientras recogía su camisa y se ponía de pie –"Mejor yo te llamo dentro de un siglo".

–"Pe-pero, Taichi-sama, pensé que se divertía… yo…".

–"Lo siento, linda, será en otra ocasión".

……………………………………

–"Estúpido Tai"– fue lo primero que soltó Yamato cuando finalizó la llamada –"¿por qué no puede tener un poco más de sentido común?".

Yamato Ishida viajaba en una limosina; iba recostado en el asiento y lucía de mal humor. En una de sus manos traía un celular de color plata.

–"Ya le avisé a Jo; ahora sólo falta Kou". – recapacitó al tiempo en que marcaba el número de su camarada pelirrojo.

…………………………………….

Koushirou Izumi siempre contestaba con pereza el celular cuando estaba absorto en la computadora. Le molestaba que lo llamaran de la realidad, no obstante siempre terminaba respondiendo al cuarto timbre.

–"_Moshi moshi"_– dijo lo más impávido posible, descubrió que se trataba de su amigo Ishida al observar el número de la llamada –"¿Cómo estás, Yamato?".

"**Hay reunión en mi casa, dentro de una hora".**

–"¿Urgente?".

"**Urgente…".**

–"Uhm. Claro. Nos vemos ahí".

"**Además, quiero pedirte un favor"** agregó Yamato.

–"Sí. No hay problema. ¿Necesitas información de alguna chica, estoy renovando la base de datos, hace un par de minutos anexé las referencias de Takenouchi Sora-san, la chica que tiene tarjeta roja".

"**Necesito información sobre la madre de esa chica"** dijo de pronto Yamato "**Por favor, consígueme todo sobre esa mujer¡todo!... sé que lo puedes hacer".**

Yamato colgó su móvil. Koushiro resopló y encogió los hombros.

–"Supongo que puedo hacerlo"– murmuró en bajito, mientras volvía su atención hacia la base de datos que estaba haciendo. –"_Miyako, Inoue… primer ingreso… grupo 1-A… promedio de secundaria…_ ¡Uhm, interesante!... _pasatiempos… _¡Uhm, excelso!" – Koushiro cerró la base de datos algo resentido –"parece que encontré una chica adecuada, bastante buena… pero qué se le va a hacer, tengo que trabajar".

………………………………………

Joe Kido era el más alto de los D4. Era esbelto y tenía las piernas largas. Era el único de sus amigos que usaba gafas y que continuamente estaba con libros, portafolios y mochila en mano.

Cuando atravesó el salón principal, acompañado por un par de criados, lucía demacrado, como absorbido por un problema, pero cuando entró a la antesala principal en donde su amigo Yamato Ishida recibía a las visitas de confianza, su expresión cambió a una de queja y desaprobación.

Ahí estaban sus tres mejores amigos. Yamato estaba sentado en el sillón más chico, tenía los ojos más perdidos que de costumbre y cargaba con su armónica de siempre. Taichi estaba recostado en el sofá y Koushiro estaba sentado en el piso, entretenido con su portátil.

–"Bien"– dijo como saludo Joe –"espero que esta vez tengan un pretexto lo suficientemente válido como para haberme sacado de mis clases vespertinas".

–"Llegas tarde, Jo"– regañó Yamato, guardándose la armónica –"les dije que los esperaba en una hora y te has tardado casi dos".

–"¡Qué, todavía que vengo y me reclamas". – rezongó Joe mientras dejaba sus libros perfectamente ordenados en la mesa.

–"Ya deja de estudiar, Jo, que das miedo"– opinó Taichi –"Ni siquiera necesitas estudiar para ingresar a la universidad, tu padre lo arreglará todo".

–"Pero yo quiero hacerlo por mí mismo".

–"Ya, silencio. Me duele la cabeza"– soltó Yamato –"No los cité para que comiencen con la discusión de siempre".

–"Cierto cierto"– dijo Taichi –"Yama nos citó para decirnos que su padre volverá a casarse".

Yamato pateó a Taichi sin ninguna consideración o remordimiento. El Yagami azotó en el sofá pero se incorporó con la cara de burla, como si nada hubiera pasado.

–"Eso tendría que decirlo yo, idiota".

Joe se sentó junto a Koushiro.

–"Me pregunto por qué tu padre no aprende la lección, la última vez hasta nos excedimos un poco¿recuerdan?... la esposa-seis prácticamente salió implorando el divorcio después de lo que le hiciste, Yama".

–"De lo que le hicimos, querrás decir"– corrigió Taichi –"No sólo Yamato la torturó, nosotros hicimos nuestra parte".– Tai puso ojos soñadores, recordando –"aunque mi esposa favorita fue la cuatro".

–"Tampoco estamos aquí para recordar a todas las esposas de mi padre, Tai"– susurró Yamato, cruzando los brazos. –"Kou¿conseguiste los datos?".

Koushiro levantó el rostro y asintió.

­ –"Takenouchi, Sakura"– comenzó a leer –"38 años. Estuvo casada y se divorció hace poco. Tiene una florería que ella misma maneja… curiosamente es la florista de la televisora de tu padre… mh, no tiene antecedentes penales; sus vecinos la ven como una mujer muy firme, ejemplar, en ningún momento parece tener aspiraciones económicas ni le importan las clases sociales… y aquí va lo mejor, tiene una hija, Takenouchi Sora, de 17 años".

Taichi y Joe abrieron bien la boca, hasta mostrar la lengua.

–"¿Ningún dato más?"

–"Ninguno. Parece que nos encontramos ante el caso de una mujer limpia de culpas y que no tiene ambiciones".

–"O será que se las esconde muy bien"– optó por decir Yamato.

–"No lo creo"– dijo de repente Taichi.

–"Tai¿tú que sabes?"– retó Joe –"Puede ser una maestra de las mentiras como la esposa dos, Yama tiene qué estar alerta".

–"A lo mejor"– juzgó Koushiro –"… pero no hay ningún misterio en esa señora Takenouchi que salte a la vista; de la información que conseguí, lo más interesante es que vendía flores en la televisora, y claro, que tiene como hija a Sora Takenouchi, a quien le impusimos tarjeta roja hoy".

–"Bah"– expresó Taichi, sonriendo –"Me impresionan las coincidencias".

–"¿Y cómo quieres despedazar a esa vieja aprovechada, Yama?"– preguntó Joe Kido, ansioso.

Yamato quedó en silencio. A pesar de que quería concentrarse en la planeación para destruir a la posible séptima esposa de su padre, sólo podía rememorar en su mente su encuentro con la joven pelirroja que horas atrás se había atrevido a desafiarlo.

–"Lo ignoro"– pudo decir Yamato, con la mirada fija en la alfombra.

–"Pero tiene que ser algo muy cruel, de primera instancia"– dijo Joe, con actitud altiva –"No sólo porque la mujer se va a casar con tu padre y le robará la herencia, sino porque además, la hija de esa misma mujer se atrevió a faltarte al respeto, te insultó y te golpeó y ahora es nuestra enemiga". – Los ojos de Joe, bajo los cristales, brillaban –"Tienes que destruirlas".

–"Uhm, Jo-senpai… suenas tan, sanguinario"– opinó Koushiro, entrecerrando los ojos.

–"Sólo digo lo que pienso, pero haremos lo que Yama quiera"– se defendió Joe.

–"Hablando de eso"– comentó Taichi –"Si Yama quiere vengarse de Sora-chan, puede hacerlo, pero no estoy de acuerdo en que los gorilas del grupo 2-D la golpeen como si se tratara de un chico".

–"¿Por qué demonios le dices a esa _zorra_, 'Sora-chan', Tai?"– regañó Joe.

–"Ahora que recuerdo, la chica dijo justamente lo mismo, mencionó algo sobre 5 gorilas… pero que yo recuerde no ordené nada en contra de esa mujer".

–"Pues hoy en la tarde tuve que salvarla de nuestros fieles gorilas"– murmuró Taichi, mirando a Joe – "¿Tú diste la orden, Jo?".

–"Yo nada más firmé propuestas"– respondió Joe, mirando hacia otro lado –"ni siquiera me fijé".

–"Aún así, Takenouchi-san es la víctima de Yamato"– dijo Koushiro –"No debiste hacerlo".

Yamato oía la discusión de sus amigos con expresión perturbada; no sabía qué decir.

–"¿Cuál es el problema?"– exclamó Joe algo exasperado –"Tiene tarjeta roja y el fin de las tarjetas rojas es hacer que el desgraciado se largue del colegio; si los gorilas del 2-D le dan su merecido a esa niña, seguramente ella no querrá regresar a la escuela. No sé cómo te atreves a reclamar, Taichi, si tú eres el más violento de los cuatro".

–"¡Es que se trata de una chica!"– refutó Tai, incorporándose.

–"Tai tiene razón. Es la primera vez que una chica es castigada con una tarjeta roja… creo que las reglas deberían ser diferentes entre chicos y chicas, sería lo justo"– opinó Kou.

–"No hay por qué hacer diferencias entre sexos"– insistió Joe.

–"¿Estás loco?"– retó Tai –"¡Las mujeres tienen menos fuerza que los hombres, si alguien, por ejemplo, le hiciera algo a mi hermana…".

–"Pero Takenouchi-san no es tu hermana"– susurró Joe, recuperando la compostura.

–"¡Ya cállense!"– gritó Yamato, interrumpiendo –"No me dejan pensar".

Joe se puso de pie y recogió sus libros.

–"Lo lamento, Yamato-kun"– mencionó –"pero no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo… tengo que regresar a mis cursos… ya voy en tercero y necesito concentrarme en mi futuro".

–"Sí, como quieras"–dijo Yamato.

–"Sabes que cuentas conmigo… cuando tengas un plan maestro para acabar con la esposa-siete me avisas, yo te apoyo… y si me dices que detenga los ataques contra esa chica, lo haré".

Esta vez Yamato Ishida no dijo nada, sólo miró cómo Joe cruzaba la habitación y se retiraba.

Koushiro resopló, encogió los hombros, como era su costumbre.

–"Entiendo que Jo-senpai tenga muchos problemas, pero…"– comenzó a decir en bajito, aunque Tai y Yamato lo oían – "pero creo que… se está pasando del límite".

–"¿Del límite, qué va, se está volviendo un dictador demente".

–"Da lo mismo. Me voy a dormir"– gruñó Yamato.

–"Uhm".

–"¿Esa es tu nueva manera de corrernos?"– rezongó Taichi.

–"Supongo, pero no tienen que irse… es que necesito pensar en sueños".

–"Está bien, nos iremos, yo quiero terminar mi base de datos"– dijo Koushiro.

Yamato se dejó caer en el sofá donde minutos anteriores Tai había estado acostado.

–"Yama"– dijo entonces Taichi, cuando él y Koushiro se aproximaban a la salida de la antesala.

–"¿Mh?".

–"Comprendo que es tu víctima"– siguió diciendo Taichi –"y respetaré tu decisión sobre su destino".

–"¿… Y?".

–"Pero se trata de Sora-chan"– agregó el chico moreno. Yamato se levantó del enorme sillón, quedó sentado y miró fijamente los ojos chocolates de Tai. – "y no creo que pueda lastimarla por mi cuenta".

–"Tai… ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con esa chica?"– preguntó Koushiro, con su laptop bajo el brazo.

–"A lo mejor se los digo la próxima vez, Kou"– Taichi se dio la vuelta y se despidió de Yamato con la mano.

Yamato Ishida ya no pudo volver a acostarse.

'_Estúpido Tai'_ dijo en su mente, y otra vez, en contra de todo lo que quería, recordó la voz de la tal 'Sora-chan' dándole un discurso en donde le decía que ella jamás se arrastraría a sus pies.

–"Ya lo veremos"– murmuró el rubio en voz alta, antes de levantarse y salir del cuarto.

……………………………………….

Sora no había tenido tiempo de resolver su vida la tarde pasada. Estaba cansada y no tenía respuesta definitiva a lo que tenía qué hacer. No había vuelto a hablar con su madre, en cambio se había pasado la noche entera tratando de localizar a su padre, pero no había tenido suerte.

'_Debe estar… debe estar ocupado_' se dijo Sora ese martes por la mañana cuando fue a preparar su almuerzo.

La mañana estaba llena de ruidos. Bajó los escalones y cuando quiso entrar a la cocina, la encontró repleta de hombres uniformados de azul.

Sora soltó un grito que su madre le ahogó enseguida.

–"Las jovencitas no deben gritar así"– regañó la señora Takenouchi, quien también se encontraba en la cocina, junto a la docena de hombres que estaba desarmando la casa en un dos por tres.

–"Pero… pero…".

–Anoche te fuiste sin cenar– dijo la madre de Sora, resignada –"por eso no te enteraste de que la mudanza era hoy".

–"¿Eh?... ¿Ho-Hoy?"

–"Para cuando salgas de la escuela la casa ya estará vacía; tendrás que regresarte con Yamato-kun a la nueva residencia".

Sora estuvo a punto de perder la compostura. Se recargó en la pared, apretó el pañuelo con el que iba a envolver su almuerzo y con voz trémula, habló:

–"Pe-pe-pero mamá¿por qué haces esto¿por qué-qué quieres dejar esta casa donde tenemos tantos recuerdos¿Por qué estás actuando de forma tan egoísta?… ¿por qué no piensas un poco en lo que siento?".

–"Sora, no digas tonterías"– dijo la señora Takenouchi –"Tú misma me habías rogado meses atrás que comenzara a pensar más en mí misma y eso estoy haciendo. No me pesa dejar esta casa, porque me recuerda a tu papá y quisiera de una vez por todas olvidarme de él".

–"Bien, entiendo. Si quieres irte, no tiene nada de malo; pero déjame a mí aquí, yo misma buscaré la manera de mantener la casa y…".

–"Aún no eres mayor de edad, hija"– comentó la señora Takenouchi –"No quiero que me veas como la _ogra_ del cuento, pero irás a casa de Ishida conmigo, como si fuéramos una familia¿queda entendido?".

La joven golpeó la pared. Lo que decía su madre no tenía sentido.

–"Estás provocando que me vaya de tu lado para siempre y regrese con papá"­– murmuró Sora mientras terminaba de bajar la escalera y desaparecía tras la puerta de la cocina.

La señora Takenouchi suspiró; por un momento mostró un rostro contorsionado.

–"… me temo que eso no es posible, hija".

……………………………

El colegio más famoso de Japón había amanecido más esplendoroso que el día anterior. Parecía que había más rosales en las jardineras o a lo mejor era que el sol brillaba más o el viento corría con más fuerza. Sora atravesó la entrada principal con la mirada desafiante. Tenía que imponerse a esa postura regia; estaba en el terreno del enemigo: en una guerra. Cuando llegó al lugar de los casilleros, abrió su sitio con la intención de cambiarse los zapatos y recoger sus libros.

Ahí estaba.

Tenía forma rectangular y estaba forrada de terciopelo. Era de color rojo o carmín o escarlata. Ahí estaba, como lo había dicho ayer el _Nerd de computadora_, una tarjeta roja.

Sora la observó con reserva; un chico que estaba a su lado comenzó a carcajearse y explotó en gritos que la anunciaban formalmente como la nueva enemiga de los D4.

'_Por este pedazo de papel tanto escándalo'_ se dijo. Sin pensarla dos veces agarró la tarjeta roja, la arrugó y la lanzó hacia sus espaldas. Cuando hizo eso escuchó murmullos de las mujeres cercanas, entonces cerró el casillero y se dispuso a irse.

–"Creo que se te cayó esto"– dijo de pronto Yamato Ishida, apareciendo frente a ella con la tarjeta roja arrugada que segundos antes la chica había lanzado. –"Debo decir que recibiste la tarjeta de manera vulgar… pero bueno, no podría esperarse nada mejor de una mujer marginal".

Yamato lanzó con fuerza la tarjeta, que golpeó la frente de Sora.

–"Deberías quedártela, porque también es un regalo de mí para ti"– susurró Sora, algo atemorizada por el rostro impertérrito e indescifrable del joven D4.

Yamato estrelló sus manos en los casilleros y encerró a Sora con sus brazos, de modo que la chica quedó atrapada entre una casilla y el joven. El rubio rió.

–"¿Estás muerta de miedo, verdad?"– si ese hombre era capaz de enviar a 5 _trogloditas_ a que la golpearan, podía atreverse a cosas peores, y sí, Sora tuvo que admitírselo a sí misma, tenía un poco de temor –"Me dijo mi padre que tu _zorra_ madre y tú irán de recogidas a mi mansión desde hoy"– eso lo había musitado en tono muy bajo, glacial –"el viejo quiere que nos regresemos juntos al 'renovado hogar', pero como comprenderás, no quiero ensuciar mi auto, así que te dejé la dirección atrás de la tarjeta roja, para que te arrastres hasta la mansión y pidas limosna cuando llegues".

Yamato sonrió, la liberó. Sora contuvo la ira. No necesitaba ir de intrusa a casa de ese engreído, sólo necesitaba comunicarse con su padre, para irse a vivir con él.

–"Así que ya oyeron"– exclamó Yamato con voz muy alta –"Este pedazo de mujer tiene tarjeta roja y de ahora en adelante nadie deberá hablarle, ni ayudarla en nada".

Las palabras del rubio se escucharon como una orden de la cual él se sintió orgulloso.

–"¡Claro que sí, Yamato-sama!"– corearon un grupo de chicas de tercer año.

–"¡Lo que Ishida-sama diga!".

–"¡Yamato-sama, te amo!".

………………………………..

Para Sora fue difícil llegar a su aula. Después de la orden de Yamato, todo el instituto se había enterado de su tarjeta roja. A duras penas se había librado de los escupitajos, las burlas y los empujones… a duras penas soportaba estar ahí. Pero tenía que ser paciencia. No tenía una idea exacta del poder de los D4 en la escuela, pero no se dejaría vencer. Es que Sora no lo entendía, _¿qué influencias tenía el tal Ishida para que todos lo obedecieran¿Por qué el instituto dependía y funcionaba de acuerdo a las órdenes de los D4?_... Sora sabía que había dinero de por medio y eso era justamente lo que le repugnaba.

Cuando entró a su clase, se encontró con las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros. De nueva cuenta no había mesa-banco o butaca para sentarse.

'_Pero eso no va a detenerme otra vez'_, reflexionó Sora mientras sacaba de su mochila un banquito armable (que había conseguido de su casa).

–"Llega tarde, Takenouchi-san"– dijo la profesora de inglés. –"Tendrá deberes extra".

–"Lo lamento, profesora"– respondió Sora, con ironía. De reojo miró que el D4 pelirrojo estaba muy entretenido con un computador –"es que no está mi mesa de trabajo".

–"Pues resuélvalo en este instante".

–"Entendido".

Sora jadeó, se acomodó en cuclillas y comenzó a armar su banquito.

–"¡Ahora!"– gritó la jefa de grupo.

Cuando Sora oyó la orden, sacó de su mochila una raqueta de tenis y la puso frente a su cara. Inmediatamente después, una veintena de borradores de goma comenzaron a impactarse en su cuerpo; Sora mantuvo fuerte la raqueta y evitó emitir queja alguna.

'_Eso tampoco será suficiente'_ se repitió a sí misma, como si hubiera conseguido un triunfo.

La profesora ni se inmutó, continuó con su clase.

Terminó de armar el banquito y se sentó. Sora volvió a jadear, de la molestia. Otra vez tenía las miradas de todos sobre ella, incluso Jun Motomiya, a quien ayer había defendido, parecía verla con odio, con disgusto.

–"¡Ahora!"– volvió a gritar la jefa de grupo.

Esta vez, Sora apenas pudo vislumbrar chorros de tinta china negra viajando directo hacia ella. Alcanzó a cubrirse la cara, pero segundos después sintió húmedo el cuero cabelludo. No quiso ni imaginar cómo se veía. '_¡Dios, esto es el colmo… ¿realmente deberé dejarme vencer ante las órdenes de ese rubio y su ejército?'_ se murmuró. Luego, alzó la cara con la mayor dignidad que encontró, pero comenzaron a reírse de ella. La pelirroja no se inmutó; no iba a hacerlo jamás. No ante niños ricos y estúpidos que sólo sabían seguir órdenes.

Koushiro Izumi en cambio cerró de un golpe su computadora.

–"_Sensei"_– llamó educadamente; todos los compañeros del grupo cortaron sus carcajadas.

–"Izumi-san¿desea algo?".

–"Nada. Sólo estaba cuestionándome algunas cosas".

–"Diga usted, por favor".

–"Es que me di cuenta de que falta un escritorio en el salón de clases"– dijo el chico, como rememorando.

–"Oh, sí, tiene razón. Me pregunto por qué será… Takenouchi-san¿dónde está su pupitre?".

Sora no respondió.

–"Habrá que recuperarlo¿no cree, _sensei_?".

–"Sí, Izumi-san, tiene razón. Takenouchi-san, vaya por su escritorio inmediatamente".

–"Me parece que debería ir usted"– comentó Koushiro –"La jefa de grupo podría acompañarla… creo que un jefe de grupo debe ver las carencias de su salón y apoyar con eso, por otra parte, usted como profesora debe resolver las demandas de sus alumnos".

La profesora asintió algo apenada, Sora pensó que quizás en el fondo aquella mujer estaba muy molesta con el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de la chica, tanto la jefa de grupo, como la _sensei_, lo obedecieron inmediatamente.

–"Bien, supongo que la clase se interrumpirá unos minutos"– siguió diciendo Koushiro –"pero hoy están tan ruidosos… creo que estoy decidiendo irme para siempre de este salón".

Sora volvió a admirarse cuando Izumi dijo eso, ya que la mayoría de sus compañeros puso una cara de terror e inconformismo.

–"¡No, por favor, Izumi-san!" – dijo un chico –"No queremos que se vaya…".

–"¡Haremos lo que diga!"– gritó una niña, reverenciándolo.

–"Cuando estoy en un salón de clases me gusta que haya paz y que se haga lo que yo digo. Soy el único D4 que viene a clases ordinariamente y me agradan las cosas organizadas y calmadas; pero parece que no estoy en el grupo adecuado… ayer mismo lanzaron huevos crudos a una chica y hoy han hecho lo mismo con tinta negra y borradores.

–"Pero Izumi-san, es que hay órdenes, usted sabe que esta chica tiene tarjeta roja".

–"Pueden hacer con ella lo que se les pegue la gana afuera de este salón; pueden buscar maneras más inteligentes de molestar a las personas sin perturbar mi paz. ¿Queda entendido?".

–"Pero es que Kido-senpai nos…".

–"Pues vayan y quéjense con él. Aunque les advierto que si siguen desafiándome no sólo me iré de aquí sino que pensaré seriamente en vengarme… ya incluso tengo razones suficientes"– Kou se levantó de su asiento y mostró su computadora, la cual estaba manchada de tinta.

–"¡Ay no!"– gritó Jun, al notar que el más preciado tesoro de Koushiro estaba embarrado de la tinta que originalmente era para Sora ­–"¡Perdónenos Koushiro-sama!".

–"Lo pensaré"– mencionó Koushiro –"¿Por qué no vas a asearte, Takenouchi-san, no quiero que una chica de mi salón esté en estas condiciones… y además, espero que a mi regreso el lugar esté impecable y las clases sigan con orden".

Koushiro evacuó el salón con el rostro ofendido y los ojos negros mirando su computador manchado.

Sora salió tras él algo apresurada; no entendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido, pero el tal pelirrojo al final de cuentas la había ayudado.

–"¡_Nerd _de computadora!"– le gritó de pronto, cuando estaban los dos en el pasillo.

–"¿_Nerd_ de computadora?"– refunfuñó Koushiro, deteniéndose pero sin voltear.

–"Perdón, se me escapó tu nombre"– '_cómosellama-cómosellama-comósellama-ahhh… sí'_ pensó Sora antes de recapitular. –"Izumi-san… eres Izumi Koushiro-san".

–"Supongo; ¿qué sucede?".

–"Esta vez sí te lo agradezco"– aseguró Sora.

–"Uhm. Me malinterpretas de nuevo. Esta vez tampoco lo hice por ti; lo hice porque Tai me lo pidió y porque me molesta que perturben mi paz".

–"¿Eh¿Tai…?".

–"Lávate ese cabello o se quedará así"– indicó Izumi, otra vez caminando –"Yamato es perspicaz y aunque te tiñas el cabello de negro dará contigo. Por otra parte, si no quieres que te hagan daño, puedes permanecer en el salón de clases mientras yo esté".

…………………………………………….

A pesar de que el pelirrojo había insistido en que Sora lo había malinterpretado, la colorida se sintió, de repente, reconfortada, como si no todo estuviera perdido. Entró al '_toilet'_ de damas y comenzó a asearse. Por buena suerte la tinta estaba cediendo pero era bastante trabajoso tratar de enjuagarse el cabello en el lavabo. Sora notó que hasta los baños del instituto eran hermosos: con pisos de mármol, azulejos finos y puertas corredizas inmaculadas; también había algunas macetas con plantas.

'_¡_Sugoi_, después de todo es una escuela de ricos'_ pensó Sora '_y yo que creí que había ganado una beca… lo más seguro es que el señor Ishida pagó mi colegiatura… que patético; mamá no debió permitirlo¡yo misma no debo permitirlo!'_.

–"Disculpa¿tú eres Takenouchi-san?"– Sora salió inmediatamente de sus cavilaciones; dio un respingo y elevó la cabeza mojada del lavamanos.

Se puso en guardia; frente a ella había una joven bastante bonita, pero Sora no podía dejar de sentir desconfianza.

–"Oh, parece que sí lo eres".– murmuró la muchacha, que tenía cabellos largos y violetas.

–"¿Qué se te ofrece?"– indagó Sora, mientras la chica que tenía enfrente sonreía con una dulzura extraña.

–"No quería molestarte, disculpa. Es que soy de nuevo ingreso y quería preguntarte un par de cosas, pero si no estás cómoda, podría prescindir de mis cuestiones".

No sólo era bonita; la chica que tenía enfrente parecía saber hablar con propiedad (algo raro en jóvenes de su edad aunque fueran ricas).

–"No me molestas; este… bueno, qué querías preguntar".

–"Mi nombre es Miyako Inoue"– comentó la chica –"No te preocupes, no hay nadie en el sanitario".

–"No me importa si hay o no hay alguien"– dijo Sora.

–"Esta mañana un joven comentó que tenías tarjeta roja".

–"Sí".

–"También estoy enterada de los líderes de la escuela, los jóvenes D4".

–"Ajá…"

–"Cuando le pregunté al chico informante por qué tenías tarjeta roja y me dijo que porque defendiste a una chica y cacheteaste a un líder de los vándalos, yo…".

–"¿Eh?"

–"Yo me indigné"– expresó Inoue, con el rostro angelical–"me pregunté '_¿qué clase de escuela es esta?'_… es decir, tú no hiciste nada malo".

­–"Eh… no sé qué decir"– comentó Sora –"gracias, creo".

–"¿Y no vas a hacer nada, es decir, para luchar contra esos jóvenes… no es apropiado que dejemos que esos chicos lideren la escuela".

–"Mira… gracias, de verdad que gracias"– dijo Sora –"pero lo mejor será que no me hables¿ok, se ve que eres una buena chica y no querrás pasar por problemas… yo veré la manera de salir de ésta".

Sora hizo una reverencia y salió con el cabello húmedo, todavía entintado. A decir verdad le daba algo de inseguridad hablar con las personas de ese colegio, un día antes había defendido a una chica que el día de hoy le había dado la espalda.

–Dios, que problemático– dijo con fastidio mientras se acercaba a su salón.

Había muy poco barullo adentro de su aula, quizá fue por eso que Sora se asomó antes de entrar. No estaban sus compañeros, ni su profesora. El único de su grupo que estaba ahí era Koushiro, pero no estaba solo. Un chico alto y con gafas estaba ahí y lo tenía sujeto de la camisa, a manera de amenaza.

–"¡Es que no debes contradecirme, Kou, yo soy el encargado de ejecutar las sentencias".

–"Yama ni siquiera ha sentenciado formalmente a la chica"–murmuró Izumi, sin mostrar temor alguno por la amenaza– "tú bien sabes, Jo-_senpai_, que detesto que perturben mi espacio, no me gusta que haya violencia alrededor si no es necesario. Si quieren hacerle daño a la chica, pues háganlo fuera de clases".

–"¡Perfecto, si de eso se trata¿por qué no te cambias de salón?"– sugirió Joe, soltando a Izumi.

–"Me gusta esta clase. El aula de computación está cerca, lo mismo que los sanitarios; si me agrada la ubicación no tengo por qué irme".

–"Entonces no vayas en contra de las normas de los D4".

–"Las normas de los D4 no están por encima de mi tranquilidad"– Izumi encogió los hombros, Sora veía por la rendija de la puerta y no sabía qué hacer.

Joe Kido era el D4 que menos le había llamado la atención pero parecía ser el peor de todos… bueno, '_casi'_ el peor. Le asustaba notar que el rostro de Joe no tenía nada que ver con las palabras que el chico lanzaba de los labios. Joe tenía la cara afilada, la nariz larga, recta, los ojos negros, chicos; el uniforme lo llevaba impecable, incluso más que el mismo Izumi, quien parecía ser un chico ordenado.

–"Esto no le va a gustar a Yamato cuando lo sepa, cuando se entere que estás defendiendo a la chica".

–"Qué más da; a lo mejor la defiendo… pero lo que sí es seguro es que tú tienes muchas ganas de destruirla, parece incluso que la conoces".

–"¿Qué, Koushiro-kun¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?".

–"Uhm, creo que de tu histeria"– asoció Kou –"Nunca antes te vi tan molesto con una víctima de tarjeta roja, normalmente sólo te pones así con los exámenes por tanto estudiar".

Sora se enterneció momentáneamente. El '_Nerd_ de computadora' acababa de decir que la defendía. De repente puso atención en las facciones del pelirrojo y lo encontró lindo, por debajo de Yamato, claro, pero con algo especial. A Lo mejor era el cabello rojizo, o los ojos negros, profundos.

–"No te preocupes, Sora-chan"– Sora casi se infarta al escuchar una respiración tras ella. Dio un salto y se separó de la puerta.

–"Sospecho que te sorprendí¿a que sí?"– preguntó Taichi Yagami, con la sonrisa deformada. Taichi, al contrario de Joe y Koushiro, traía el uniforme desfajado, con la corbata sin hacer y con el saco amarrado a la cintura.

–"Tai… ¡es decir, Yagami-san".

–"Sora, por los viejos tiempos, dime Tai-chan, no me molesta".

–"No".– dijo claramente Sora –"Somos enemigos¿recuerdas?".

–"Cierto… ofendiste a Yama y debes pagar las consecuencias fúnebres" – dijo en son de broma –. "Y qué tanto espiabas, si se puede saber".

–"Tus amigos¡es decir, los patéticos D4 están discutiendo y…"

–"Ya te dije, no hay de qué preocuparse. Joe se pone así cuando está presionado, pero no es capaz de vencer a Koushiro, que es capitán del equipo de Kendo (aunque no parezca); además, no olvides que son muy buenos amigos".

–"Están discutiendo por mi culpa…"

–"Sí. A veces pasa eso"– Taichi dejó a Sora con la palabra en la boca y entró al salón de clases, Sora siguió viendo todo desde afuera.

–"Ea, Jo¿estás regañando a nuestro bebé, Izzy-chan sólo tiene 16 añitos, y tú ya con 18 deberías protegerlo".

–"Taichi, no te hagas el payaso"– sermoneó Joe.

–"Y por _Kamisama_¡no vuelvas a decirme Izzy-chan!"– replicó Koushiro.

–"Ya, no te lo tomes tan en serio"– dijo Tai –"Mira Jo, las cosas están así: yo le pedí a Kou que protegiera a Sora-chan porque ésta es mi amiga de la infancia… estoy de acuerdo con la venganza y todo, pero Yama no ha dicho nada definitivo, así que por mientras creo que este salón puede ser su refugio".

–"¿Y por qué no dijiste antes que era tu amiga de infancia o lo que sea?"– renegó Joe.

–"No sé. No se me antojó"– burló Tai–"Pero la cosa está así".

–"Taichi… no tienes remedio"– dijo Joe, acomodándose los lentes –"… es que para ustedes todo es tan sencillo".

–"Para ti todo es demasiado complicado¡ya relájate¿qué pasó con el buen Jo que nos cuidaba cuando niños, aliviánate Jo, ni siquiera estamos en exámenes… si sigues así los D4 podrían entrar en confrontaciones que no valen la pena".

–"Creo, creo que tienes razón"– murmuró Joe Kido con impotencia, apretando los puños –"Espero que Yamato decida bien qué hacer con esa chica esta misma tarde, yo ya no puedo con esto… mi padre… quiero decir, nos vemos al rato".

Sin decir nada más, pero con la cabeza cabizbaja Joe salió del salón sin notar siquiera a Sora.

–"Tai, algo anda mal con Jo-_senpai"_– indicó Izumi, pensativo –"No es normal su comportamiento".

–"Hablamos luego; tengo que irme con una chica que me preparó un almuerzo. Te quedas con Sora-chan, que escuchó fascinada cómo la defendías del buen Joe".

Koushiro puso los ojos en blanco unos segundos. Cuando Sora entró de nueva cuenta al aula con las mejillas encendidas, Izumi la ignoró olímpicamente gracias a que su atención quedó acaparada nuevamente en el computador. Tai se marchó. Sora no dijo nada. Se dejó caer en la butaca, le gruñía el estómago, y hoy más que furia, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa… esperaba poder hablar con su padre esa misma tarde para no tener que vivir en la residencia de los Ishida.

……………………………………………………….

Después de su encuentro en la zona de casilleros, Yamato Ishida no se había vuelto a topar con su futura hermanastra. Había pasado el día inquieto, tirado en el pasto del jardín. No sabía qué hacer para alejar a la señora Takenouchi de su padre, ni tenía en claro qué hacer con la chica de la tarjeta roja. Esa mañana ni siquiera había podido pensar en su hermano Takeru.

Había sido una mañana tranquila para su exterior, pero por dentro había demasiadas telarañas. Tenía qué resolverlo él solo, por eso no hizo mucho esfuerzo por ver a sus camaradas, nada más se había topado con Tai, quien le había hecho una declaración.

–"Kou y Jo discutieron hoy"– había comentado –"Fue por culpa mía. Le dije a Kou que defendiera a Sora-chan".

–"¿Quieres que te pregunte 'por qué', verdad?"

–"Lo hice, Yama, porque Sora es una niña que conocí aquellos tres meses que _ya sabes_, cuando íbamos en el jardín de niños".

–"¿Hablas de esos tres meses en los que estuviste desaparecido¿ella estuvo contigo?".

–"Jugábamos fútbol"– rió Taichi –"pero quiero que quede claro; mi relación con Sora-chan no tiene que ver mucho con lo que pasa ahora, es decir, puedes hacerle la vida imposible si quieres, te debo más a ti que a ella".

¿Por qué Taichi siempre tenía qué complicar más las situaciones, se preguntó Yamato a la salida del colegio. Si Tai no le hubiera hecho aquella confesión, seguro que Yamato ya hubiera dado su sentencia de destruir a esa chica importuna e irreverente, insurrecta e irrespetuosa… pero para su desgracia 'aquellos tres meses' que mencionó Tai, eran razón suficiente para que Yamato recapitulara su veredicto.

–"¡Ishida-sama¡qué bueno que lo vemos!"– Yamato subió la vista, detuvo sus pasos.

–"¿Qué quieren?; más bien¿quiénes son?"

–"Ishida-sama, somos su más ferviente grupo de admiradores, señor; somos del grupo 2-D".

–"Ah… sí. ¿Qué quieren?".

–"Ayer Yagami-sama dijo que nos recompensaría por capturar a la _perra_ del grupo 2-B, la de la tarjeta roja, Takenouchi Sora".

–"¿Dices que capturaron a la _perra_ del grupo B?"– expuso Yamato, acomodándose el cabello – "¿y qué le hicieron?"

–"La acorralamos"– dijo uno de los gorilas, orgulloso –"Es bastante terca, pero logramos golpearla para calmarla; Yagami-sama llegó y nos felicitó".

–"Mh, bien, muy bien. Sólo hay una cosa que no me cuadra, séquito de imbéciles¿quién demonios dio la orden de que golpearan a MI víctima?".

El quinteto de hombres tembló al oír que la glacial voz de Yamato se volvía lava, lumbre.

–"Es que Joe-_senpai_ firmó la propuesta y…"

­–"Ah, eso".– dijo tranquilamente Yamato, dejando su maletín en el sueño y doblando sus manos en forma de puños.

Sin decir nada más, soltó varios puñetazos para golpear los gorilas, quienes solamente se hicieron bola entre ellos mientras recibían los impactos.

–"No vuelvan a dirigirme la palabra y no se atrevan a hacer ninguna propuesta estúpida sin que yo la apruebe"– dijo sereno, recogiendo de nueva cuenta el portafolios.

–"¡Perdón, perdón, Ishida-sama!".

–"¡Largo!"– gritó Yamato. Estaba harto de esa escuela, de esa vida, de esa bola de imbéciles que le rodeaban.

Cuando llegó a la limosina, se subió en ella y le ordenó a su chofer que no arrancara.

–"Estoy esperando a una mujer"– murmuró Yamato, mientras miraba por la ventanilla. '_Si tiene un trozo de cerebelo, la mosca muerta esperará a que todos salgan de la escuela para estar segura de que no recibirá agresiones'_ reflexionó '_Esa mujer… es cómico, debe pensar que yo mandé a los 5 estúpidos para que la golpearan; supongo que es mejor que así lo crea, que se dé cuenta de quién manda'_. Yamato respiró ruidosamente y esperó con paciencia.

Sora Takenouchi salió de la escuela una hora después de que terminaron las clases. Se veía pálida, con los ojos llenos de determinación.

–"Hey, esclava¿a dónde vas?"– preguntó Yamato, bajando la ventanilla cuando la joven comenzaba a caminar por la calle –"Me has tenido esperándote una hora".

Sora le respingó la cara y siguió su camino. Yamato le indicó al chofer que avanzara al mismo ritmo que Sora.

–"Tenía razón, estás estúpida; no sabes ni leer una dirección; mi residencia está del otro lado¿apoco olvidaste que desde hoy vas a ser parte de mi servidumbre?".

De nueva cuenta Sora no le contestó; Yamato comenzó a sentirse iracundo.

–"Súbete al auto, no me obligues a subirte a él, le prometí al viejo que te llevaría."

La joven pelirroja aumentó su ritmo.

–"Nunca jamás"– dijo con precisión antes de meterse a una callejuela peatonal, por donde la limosina de Yamato no podía ir.

'¿_Qué demonios está pensando esta mujer¿Acaso cree que tengo ganas de perseguirla?... ¿eso quiere?'._

………………………………………………….

'_Calle 3 del distrito 7'_ se dijo Sora cuando dobló una esquina de la avenida peatonal '_calle 3 distrito X'_ repitió '_Edificio Fuji, departamento 9'_ siguió repasando mentalmente, al tiempo en que movía sus piernas una y otra vez sin descansar.

Estaba lívida, no había comido en todo el día y tenía una sensación de vacío en el estómago pero no le importaba: la calle 3, del distrito X era lo único que por ahora valía la pena.

_--_

_Flash-back_

_--_

_Sora veía cómo Izumi Koushiro-san tecleaba el computador. Desde que había vuelto a entrar al salón de clases el joven pelirrojo no había abierto la boca; era todo silencio; para el colmo, no había regresado nadie al aula… a Sora le pareció que todos se había olvidado de las clases._

–"_Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras"– le dijo Koushiro de repente, sin dejar de mirar la _laptop –"_pero nadie regresará a tomar clases… supongo que se asustaron cuando me vieron discutir con Jo-_senpai _y decidieron seguir los cursos en el aula de música o algo así… mejor… por fin algo de paz"– la chica suspiró; era bastante difícil hablar con ese chico; a lo mejor era un genio, como decían los rumores, pero Sora creía que también era algo retraído._

_Se mantuvo el mayor tiempo posible callada, a ella también le hacía bien el silencio, se sentía bien en el salón vacío._

–"_Izumi-san¿qué es lo que haces en la computadora?"– preguntó de repente Sora, pero Koushiro no le respondió –"¡Te estoy hablando!"._

–"_¿Uhm, ah, tú… sigues ahí"._

–"_¿Qué haces en la computadora?"_

–"_Una base de datos"– respondió el pelirrojo –"pero, ahora que veo, ya pasó la hora del almuerzo, tendré que ir por algo"._

_Cerró la pantalla de la portátil, la guardó en su estuche y se puso de pie._

–"_Me pregunto qué habrá de comida en la cafetería"– se murmuró el joven. Comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida del salón, Sora notó que al chico se le había caído un papel que de seguro había tenido guardado en el saco del uniforme._

–"_Izumi-san, se te cayó un…"– pero Sora se silenció cuando el chico se le perdió de vista._

_Observó el papel; de acuerdo a sus conjeturas, el papelito estaba doblado en cuatro mitades. Se levantó del escritorio y lo recogió._

'Me pregunto' _especuló Sora _'Qué clase de referencias guardará aquí'_. Sin pensarlo mucho desdobló el papel._

–"_¿Qué!"– gritó Sora al descubrir la información que estaba escrita en la hoja. –"No… ¡no puede ser!"– gimió la chica al leer los datos completos de su madre. No sólo había información general, también había estados de cuentas, la cantidad de dinero que tenían los Takenouchi… incluso… incluso había un apartado en donde estaban los datos de su padre._

'¿Qué hace él con toda esta información¿cómo conoce todo esto¡Dios, hasta sabe cuánto dinero tiene mi madre en el banco¡hasta tiene la dirección de mi padre, cosa que yo ignoraba!' _se gritó Sora por dentro, histérica. No podía confiarse de esos sujetos¡de ninguno, y ella que estaba empezando a tener consideraciones a ese _Nerd _de computadora¡cómo se arrepentía, ese excéntrico pelirrojo era un tipo enfermo que se dedicaba a espiar la vida de los demás. Los rojizos ojos de la mujer volvieron a leer la información; se le aceleró el corazón, se le encimaron los latidos: **ahí estaba la dirección de su padre.**_

_Sora no tenía idea del porqué su papá le había ocultado su dirección, pero eso ya no importaba, la tenía frente a ella. Ya no necesitaba insistir con el teléfono, lo único que debía hacer era aparecer frente a la casa de su padre para pedirle ayuda._

'Es verdad que papá se ha alejado un poco desde que se divorció de mamá' _se dijo Sora, grabándose en la mente la dirección de su _padre 'pero estoy segura de que me apoyará si le explico cómo están las cosas; de alguna manera sé que papá también ha rehecho su vida con otra persona, pero no puede ser peor que el señor Ishida y el odioso D4' _la pelirroja suspiró, volvió a ponerse nerviosa cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Corrió hacia la entrada del aula y vio a Koushiro Izumi de vuelta, con la computadora colgada en la espalda y unas bolsas de fritangas en las manos._

'Ahí viene el fisgón' _gruñó Sora; volvió a doblar el papelito y se lo guardó en su bolsillo._

–"_Sabía que seguirías aquí"– dijo Koushiro cuando entró al 2-B y se sentó en su sitio –"¿No piensas comer nada?"._

–"_No"– respondió Sora, guardando la compostura._

–"_Lo imaginaba. Aquí tienes"–Izumi le lanzó una bolsa de papas fritas._

–"_No quiero nada"– insistió Sora, a pesar de que se moría de hambre. Esa mañana ni siquiera había podido hacerse un almuerzo por la dichosa mudanza._

–"_Como quieras"– dijo Koushiro y volvió al misterioso trabajo que hacía en su aparato._

_--_

_Fin del Flash-back_

_--_

'_Edificio Fuji, departamento 9'_ terminó de decirse. Había caminado bastante, le dolían las piernas y el corazón cada vez se le aceleraba más. '_No veo a papá desde Navidad' _se dijo '_le echo tanto de menos_'. Su padre, a diferencia de su mamá, siempre había sido un hombre cariñoso con ella: comprensivo aunque algo ausente.

–"Aquí es"– murmuró Sora cuando llegó. El edificio Fuji era una construcción posmodernista, llena de cristales en vez de paredes. A Sora le pareció algo ostentosa para su padre, pero no reparó mucho en eso. –"Es el departamento 9… entonces, veamos…"

Se adentró en el edificio y se emocionó cuando vio el nombre de su papá en los buzones de correspondencia. Se dirigió al elevador y pulsó el piso adonde iba.

'_Ojalá papá esté en casa'_ rogó por dentro, cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta del departamento número nueve. Timbró. Nadie respondió. Volvió a timbrar.

Estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, pero una voz lejana, proveniente del aposento, le hizo albergar una esperanza: "_¡voy!",_ se escuchó a lo lejos.

La puerta se abrió segundos después, pero el que apareció tras el marco de entrada no era el padre de Sora, sino un muchacho alto, delgado y con anteojos, que traía desnudo el abdomen.

–"Hola"– dijo el joven, sonriendo: tenía los cabellos azulados, los ojos negros y la piel pálida.

–"Ho-ho-hola"– Sora entreabrió la boca, ese hombre era muy parecido a Joe Kido, uno de los D4.

–"No eres de por aquí¿verdad?... eh¿puedo ayudarte en algo?".

Tenía qué haber alguna equivocación, a lo mejor había confundido el 6 con el 9, a lo mejor el inútil del pelirrojo Izumi tenía mal la información.

–"Perdón, parece que me equivoqué"– comenzó a decir Sora.

–"¿Quién toca la puerta, querido Shuu?"– preguntó entonces otro hombre, que se acercó a la entrada de la casa.

–"¡Papá!"– gritó Sora, con los ojos desorbitados al ver a su padre con ropa juvenil y expresión de alegría.

–"¿So-Sora?"– cuestionó el padre de Sora, acercándose –"¿Qué haces aquí, Sora¿quién te dio mi dirección?"

–"_Wooow_"– dijo el joven llamado Shuu –"No sabía que tenías una hija tan grande, a lo mejor hasta tiene la edad de mi hermanito; ¡vaya vaya, y hasta está bonita, jeje; pasa a nuestro humilde hogar, nena".

'_¿Su "_humilde" _hogar?'_ se dijo Sora '_¿Este joven vive con papá?'._

–"¿Quieres algo de tomar, nena?"

–"Vengo, vengo a hablar con mi padre".

–"Ah, claro, entiendo"– rió Shuu –"sesión padre e hija, entiendo. Entonces iré a ducharme, ha estado muy intenso esta vez".

Sí, el joven se parecía a Joe Kido pero tenían expresiones diferentes. Shuu tenía la mirada soñadora y el rostro de picarón. Joe lucía demasiado serio.

–"Gracias Shuu"– dijo el padre de Sora.

–"Lamento, lamento molestar, papá, pero necesitaba hablar contigo".

–"Debiste avisarme antes, Sora"– renegó el hombre, tomando asiento; Sora lo imitó.

–"Te estuve hablando a tu celular y a tu departamento, pero no me contestabas".

–"Debiste mandarme un mail antes, entonces. A veces estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo de atender llamadas".

–"Lo siento".

–"No te preocupes, _Borreguita_, no estoy molesto". – dijo el señor– "¿Pasa algo con tu madre, me dijo que te había inscrito en un colegio de paga¿necesitas dinero?".

–"No, no se trata de dinero"– dijo Sora rápidamente, –"es que mamá volverá a casarse y…".

–"¿Enserio?"– interrumpió el progenitor –"esa es una noticia muy buena, _Borreguita_, muy buena".

–"Se casa otra vez, pero yo no puedo irme a vivir con ella".

–"¿Qué dices, hija, tu madre tiene tu custodia".

–"Necesito independizarme"– excusó Sora –"La familia del hombre con quien se casa no me soporta; yo tampoco quiero estar ahí, no quiero estar al lado de mi madre".

–"_Borreguita_, no hay que ser infantiles ante esto; ¿en dónde más podrías quedarte?"

–"Aquí, contigo"– sugirió Sora, bajando la mirada –"Sólo serían un par de meses hasta que consiga ganar suficiente dinero para costearme un apartamento".

–"Oh, _Borreguita_, Sora-chan, no estás entendiendo; si pregunto por el lugar en donde te quedarías quiere decir que aquí no puedes hacerlo".

Sora se sintió humillada.

–"Entiendo… seguro le molestaría a tu mujer"–susurró la joven. El padre de Sora se sonrojó, la chica se puso de pie, miró el departamento: estaba lleno de fotos del chico llamado Shuu; en un portarretrato aparecía su padre abrazando a ese muchacho.

No supo por qué, pero se llenó de terror.

–"Qué bueno que comprendas"– alcanzó a tartamudear el señor –"No quiero que te sientas conmigo por eso; mejor vete a casa, _Borreguita_, date un ducha y seguro que te sentirás más tranquila".

–"Aún así no deberías darle la espalda a tu hija, papá"– susurró Sora, pero su padre no alcanzó a oírla.

–"Mira, te acompaño a la puerta, cuando necesites hablar, mándame un e-mail y nos pondremos de acuerdo para ir un café".

Sora permaneció en silencio mientras el hombre que le había dado la vida la acompañaba a la salida del lujoso departamento.

–"… y me saludas a tu madre, seguro que está contentísima con su próxima boda".

Sora ya no pudo más. Apretó los puños, abrió bien los ojos. Antes de salir del apartamento miró a su padre y dijo:

–"El hombre de hace un rato, Shuu-san, es tu pareja¿verdad?"– lo dijo con seguridad, y se aterró al notar que su padre se descontrolaba.

–"Sora-chan, hija, estás un poco perturbada, lo mejor será que…"

–"¡Contéstame nada más¡Necesito la verdad!".

El padre de Sora se mordió los labios.

–"_psí_…" –pudo responder el hombre.

–"¡Dios mío!"– se quejó Sora, rompiendo en un sollozo –"Abandonaste a mi madre por un hombre".

–"Sora, no deberías hablar así si no conoces los sentimientos de las personas".

–"¡Por eso mamá te odia, porque ella lo sabe!"– exclamó Sora, sin poder evitarlo. En esos momentos no le importaba llorar, se sentía traicionada… ella pensaba que su padre era su _oasis_, su amigo; las pocas veces que se veían la pasaban genial, se platicaban sus vidas… o eso era lo que Sora creía.

Esta nueva declaración le daba la vuelta al mundo y la hacía sentirse más sola que nunca: _su padre tenía de pareja a un sujeto que fácilmente era veinte años más joven que él._

–"Sora, guarda silencio y cálmate. Ven, siéntate, te ofreceré un té, pero deja de armar escándalo".

–"… ¡Dios mío¡Dios mío¡por eso mamá se sentía así¿cómo fuiste capaz de engañarnos?"

–"No quiero que sufras, hija, pero la verdad es que una niña como tú no lo comprendería. Eres igual que tu madre, Sora, por eso no quería decírtelo. Al final de cuentas tampoco tú tienes corazón ni comprendes los sentimientos de los demás… Shuu ha dejado todo por mí, yo simplemente tenía que corresponderle".

Sora ya no pudo seguir escuchando. No supo cómo, pero se dio la vuelta y comenzó a deambular por los pasillos. No estuvo consciente cuando se topó con las escaleras, ni cuando las bajó; estaba asustada por su descubrimiento, estaba mareada por no haber comido en todo el día. La cabeza le zumbaba cuando salió del edificio, a como pudo se recargó en la pared y se cubrió el rostro. Se le salían las lágrimas. Sora no había llorado tanto desde lo del divorcio de sus padres.

……………………………………………………

Yamato Ishida sonrió cuando vio a su víctima.

'_No cabe duda, soy excelente rastreando gente'_ pensó entre sarcástico y ansioso. Su víctima era una joven de piel ligeramente morena, de estatura media y ojos de rubí. Se acercó a ella. El joven no podía negar que le había costado trabajo perseguirla, pero finalmente la había encontrado.

–"¿Qué demonios estará haciendo esa mujer aquí?"– musitó al notar que Sora estaba sentada en la banqueta de la calle, tenía el rostro oculto bajo los brazos. Yamato pensó que esa chica estaba loca, eso le resultó desagradable… era patético que él, por órdenes de su padre, tuviera que regresar a su mansión con esa mujer sin chiste y grosera. '_Bien podría desobedecer al viejo' _se rugió a sí mismo mientras se acercaba a Sora '_Después de todo quiero destruir el matrimonio de mi padre; no sé porqué lo obedezco, si esta mujer me enerva'._

Se paró frente a Sora, hizo sonar su garganta pero la chica no reaccionó.

–"Hey, esclava"– llamó Yamato, con su voz fría –"Así como estás, hasta te quedan cerca mis pies, bésalos de una buena vez ¿No?"

Sora lo detectó, o al menos eso sintió Ishida. La chica levantó la cara. Yamato dio un paso atrás, por el asombro que le causó ver el rostro de Sora hinchado y lleno de lágrimas.

–"¡Lárgate y déjame en paz!"– gritó Sora entre sollozos. Yamato quedó paralizado '_Está llorando de verdad'_ se dijo en unos instantes '_maldita sea, está llorando como un bebé'_. –"¿Por qué justamente tienes qué venir tú¡manda alguien más a que haga el trabajo sucio!".

La chica volvió a esconder su rostro. Yamato odiaba ese tipo de llantos, porque estaban llenos de dolor. Podía soportar los lloriqueos de las mujeres porque muy a menudo las hacía llorar, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, por eso había quedado estático.

El llanto de Sora era ruidoso, pero los suspiros que ella emitía le ponían los pelos de punta.

–"Takeru…"– susurró de pronto el líder del D4 al ver a Sora. Ahora lo comprendía, el llanto de la pelirroja se parecía al de Takeru.

¿Por qué lloraba su _futura hermanastra_¿Por todas las cosas que le había hecho, no; no lloraba por eso; ¿por qué otra cosa sería?

'_Pero eso no debe importarme a mí'_ se dijo el rubio '_Yo estoy buscando hacerla infeliz'._

Se mantuvo callado, mientras la veía.

'_Aún así, ese tipo de infelicidad no es de las que me gustan a mí' _se admitió mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un pañuelo.

–"No pensarás estar ahí toda la tarde¿verdad, porque no pienso seguir persiguiéndote ni esperándote"– exclamó –"estando ahí tirada y con tu llanto de cría, pareces más miserable todavía de lo que eres".

Ante la falta de respuesta, Yamato llamó por radio a su chofer, quien en breve aterrizó en la avenida, frente a los jóvenes.

–"Toma, límpiate con eso"– indicó mientras dejaba el pañuelo entre los brazos de Sora –"Y usted, Matsumoto, suba a la señorita al auto porque se ve que no puede hacerlo por sí misma".

Tras esas palabras Sora se puso de pie, avanzó tres pasos y le devolvió el pañuelo a Yamato.

–"Qué mujer tan terca"–bufó el rubio; Sora hipaba por sus lágrimas, se veía débil, roja de la cara, pero cadavérica del resto del cuerpo.

–"No necesito de tu paño ni tampoco de tu '_transporte'_; puedo ir a tu mansión por mí misma".

Sora hizo el ademán de querer marcharse, pero sin saber porqué perdió las fuerzas y terminó recargándose en la lujosa limosina negra del joven Ishida.

–"A mí me parece que sí necesitas del pañuelo"– dijo Yamato, con ironía. Acercó el pañuelo a Sora, quien por la cercanía apretó los ojos, como si tuviera miedo.

'_Cree que voy a golpearla; ¿está bien que crea eso?' _connotó Yamato. Con el pañuelo secó las lágrimas de Sora; lo hizo de manera pausada, hasta tierna; Sora cayó en cuenta de eso y abrió los ojos.

–"Toma, termina de secarte"– ordenó Yamato, lanzándole el pañuelo –"Y no te preocupes, que no lo quiero de vuelta; todos mis pañuelos son desechables".

Takenouchi agarró el trapo porque no supo cómo responder.

–"Entonces márchate"– dijo Yamato, de nuevo con la sonrisa sarcástica –"Vete de una buena vez y llega a mi casa por ti misma".

Sora ya no pudo responder; cuando dio el primer paso, el entorno se le desbalanceó, todo se puso negro… recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día, y no supo más de sí misma

Yamato sostuvo a Sora antes de que se estrellara en el pavimento; puso rostro de interrogación, de desencanto, de repugnancia.

–"Estoy empezando a confundirme"– refunfuñó para sí mismo –"¡Matsumoto¿qué estás esperando¡Ayúdame!".

……………………………………………………..

Espero que el segundo capítulo les haya agradado, pasaron muchas cosas y sé que quedó un poco largo; sin embargo a partir de aquí las cosas irán fluyendo con más rapidez: aparecerán nuevos personajes, nuevas similitudes con series y nuevos enredos.

_¿Qué decidirá hacer Yamato con Sora¿Qué parejas les gustaría que hubiera¿Shuu es hermano de Joe Kido, como supone Sora¿Cómo le hará Sora para vivir en paz en la residencia Ishida?... y sobre todo, en el próximo capítulo, sabrán un poco de la historia de cada D4 y del por qué son así._

Agradecimientos especiales a _**SkuAg, Chik potter, MiKAWachan **(gracias por tus recomendaciones)**, Atori-chan **(cierto, difícil que Yamato sea como Tsukasa, así que habrá situaciones diferentes)**, Anita-asakura, Alexeigirl, Criskizuna, Sakura-hop, Chikage-SP, Be, Tor y Mariandre** _por sus reviews_  
_

De verdad Gracias por el Apoyo y espero sus comentarios. Atte. CieloCriss


	3. Recuerdo que

Hola a todos, una vez más gracias por entrar a mi fic, aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 de D4. Les agradezco todo el apoyo que me han brindado a través de sus comentarios, de verdad estoy contenta de seguir escribiendo (este fic lo iré publicando sin tardarme mucho). Y bueno, como aclaración, este fic está inspirado en varios anime "románticos" (por así decirlo), pero parte de la trama es cosa mía, así que sólo estoy tomando ideas de otros mangas o animes, pero no todo está inspirado de ahí. Ni digimon ni las otras series me pertenecen, claro está .

Fic dedicado a Atori-chan (Gracias!)

-De nuevo advierto que si hay errores en la puntuación de este fic, se debe al formato de la web o a la programación o a algo de eso ).

_--_

_En el capítulo anterior Sora se enteró de que su padre abandonó a su madre por un chico llamado Shuu… como su padre era su esperanza para dejar para siempre a su madre y a su prometido, se sintió desolada y como no había comido en todo el día, terminó desmayándose en brazos de su mortal enemigo, Yamato Ishida, el líder de una banda de dictadores escolares que le hacen la vida imposible._

_¿Qué pasará con Sora¿Tendrá que vivir en la casa de Ishida¿Cuál será la venganza de Yamato?... en este capítulo conocerás un poco del pasado de los D4 (hay flash-back o retrospecciones de 11 años atrás)._

_-- _

**_Digital Cuatro_ **

Por _CieloCriss_

Tres.- "**_Recuerdo que…"_**

A Taichi no le gustaba su palacio. Era demasiado grande, demasiado ajeno, parecía que se trataba de un hotel enorme. Le gustaba el estilo japonés, los jardines, los cerezos en flor y los pequeños estanques que había, pero no le agradaba el palacio en sí: de tan espacioso que estaba, pasaba días sin ver a sus padres, meses sin ver a Hikari, aunque Taichi sabía que por más que buscara a su hermana no iba a encontrarla tan fácilmente.

–"Me pregunto si hoy regresarás a casa"– murmuró Taichi cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de la mansión Yagami. –"Aunque supongo que aún es demasiado pronto".

Se adentró a su hogar, inmediatamente se le acercó un mayordomo junto a dos criadas.

–"Joven-amo, nos alegra que haya llegado temprano"– saludó el sirviente –"¿Gusta que le sirvamos la comida?".

–"Mis padres… ¿están en casa?"– interrogó Taichi, sin atender la sugerencia del mayordomo.

–"Su padre sigue en Nueva York, Joven-amo; su madre decidió ir a Europa a hacer algunas compras".

–"Ah"– Taichi bostezó –"Como si no pudiera ir de compras aquí; ¡en fin, de cualquier forma hace días que no la veo… ¿Y Hikari¿Tienen noticias de ella?".

–"Al parecer la señorita sigue en la clínica de rehabilitación"– informó el servidor, suspirando. Siempre que el Amo Taichi llegaba temprano a casa y sin ninguna compañía, hacía las mismas preguntas.

–"Iré a mi habitación; no me molesten"– mandó el joven.

–"El joven-amo se ve tenso¿gusta que le demos un masaje?"– indagó una de las mucamas, reverenciándolo.

–"No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra si no te he cuestionado"– obtuvo como respuesta la doméstica mientras Taichi se perdía entre uno de los pasillos de su enorme, pero enorme residencia.

Ahí olía a soledad, el olor se le impregnaba a Taichi, por eso no le gustaba llegar temprano.

'Pensé que Hikari ya estaría aquí' se dijo momentáneamente cuando entró a su habitación principal. Se echó en la cama, sacó su celular del bolsillo y pulsó los dígitos que lo comunicarían con su consanguínea.

La maldita línea no lo enlazaba; cuando Hikari se iba a esas estúpidas clínicas de recuperación no había manera de comunicarse con ella.

Lanzó el celular a una de las paredes y cerró los ojos.

–"¿Cuándo demonios la van a dejar libre!"–gritó, sentándose. Se sentía muy agitado, con el estómago enredado en vértigos.

Llamó al servicio de habitación e inmediatamente entró una sirvienta, con los alimentos.

–"Aquí tiene, Joven-amo¿desea algo más?".

Taichi bufó. Le asintió a la joven y le indicó que se acercara.

Odiaba estar en esa casa: sabía que aunque estaba llena de sirvientes, sin su hermana estaba solo… se suponía que Hikari llegaba hoy, pero todavía la tenían presa en ese asqueroso hospital al que él tenía prohibido ir.

Cuando las cosas no le resultaban bien, Taichi sentía que la ira le corría por todas las arterias… nada más había dos modos de liberarse de esa tensión: la violencia y las mujeres.

–"Haz algo divertido para mí"– le ordenó a la sirvienta, una mujer de posibles 30 años –"Baila, canta, desvístete o haz lo que sea.".

–"P-pero, T-Taichi-sama".

–"¡Hazlo ahora!"

Taichi sonrió. Su voz, cuando imperaba, daba miedo. Observó que la mujer se tensaba y eso lo hizo sentirse complacido; Taichi tronó los dedos y la chica comenzó a bailar para él. 'Como debe ser' pensó Tai 'Vengo contento de la escuela después de haber defendido a Sora-chan y las noticias de esta casa me ponen de mal humor'.

–"¿Así e-está bien, Joven-amo?".

–"No, claro que no. Bailas peor que mi abuela. Quítate ese mandil tan horrible, para ver si tienes lo suficiente para entretenerme".– ordenarle a las criadas era sencillo, la mayoría de ellas no tenía dignidad; sin embargo, no todas las chicas eran así y Taichi lo sabía.

'¡Maldita sea, ojalá pudiera visitar a Kari-chan' pensó antes de perderse en el baile de la lacaya y en los recuerdos que se le venían de pronto.

**--**

**Flash back**

**--**

–"_¡Pero es que yo quiero ver a Kari-chan!"– gritó Taichi Yagami, de apenas seis añitos de edad._

–"_Hikari-sama está enferma, Joven-amo, sus padres ya se lo han dicho"– murmuró el sirviente –"y usted no puede visitarla, porque el hospital no es un lugar para un amo joven como usted"._

–"_¡Pero es que yo quiero ver a mi hermana!"– insistió el niño, aferrándose a un automóvil de la familia. –"¡Tú, eres un tonto y estás despedido, porque soy el que manda y no me haces caso!"._

–"_¡Taichi!"– escuchó de pronto el niño; dejó de apretar los ojos y se encontró con la figura de su madre. –"Esa no es la postura adecuada para un futuro heredero como tú, no deberías estar haciendo berrinches el día de hoy que tenemos invitados en casa"._

–"_¡Es que no me gusta que hagan fiestas sin Hikari-chan¡Te olvidaste de mi hermanita y la dejaste sola en ese lugar tan horrible, así que yo me voy con ella!"._

–"_Nori, quite al niño de ahí y llévelo al área de juegos"._

–"_¡No, madre, quiero ir con Kari-chan!"._

–"_Taichi, Hikari está muy enferma y no tiene tiempo para jugar contigo; lo que deberías hacer es comportarte y atender a tus amigos; papá ha hecho nuevos negocios y tenemos socios nuevos, así que sé amable con esos niños"._

–"_Y luego… ¿y luego iremos con Hikari?"._

_La señora Yagami se tocó la barbilla, vio la expresión de su hijo y asintió. Taichi sonrió, ilusionado, dejó de aferrarse al coche y aplaudió varias veces¡Hurra¡Genial¡Voy a ver a Kari-chan!_

–"_Madre¿y ha venido Yamato?"– preguntó el pequeño de pronto._

–"_Lo sabrás si te vas a jugar con los invitados y dejas de molestar, Taichi"._

–"_Sígame Joven-amo, lo llevaré adonde están los demás jovencitos"._

–"_No me toques, yo voy solito"– Taichi corrió, la señora Yagami sacó un abanico de la bolsa y se refrescó. El criado no supo qué hacer, pero como su señora no le dijo nada, reverenció y se retiró a la cocina._

_Taichi llegó al área de juegos con una expresión renovada. Pronto vería a su hermana… la echaba de menos, porque desde que a Hikari le había dado ese dolor en el pecho, se la habían llevado muy lejos y poco había sabido de ella. Ni papá ni mamá le decían cuándo la vería, por eso él hacía travesuras. Tan mal se había portado Taichi esos días, que los padres lo habían tenido que cambiar de escuela varias veces._

_Había una docena de niños en su área de juegos privada. A Tai le gustaba jugar ahí, pero con Kari-chan._

–"_Tú, tú eres Yagami-kun"– saludó un niño con anteojos._

–"_Sí"– respondió Taichi –"Quítate de mi columpio, es mío. Todo lo que está aquí es mío y no deberían tocarlo"._

–"_Etto… Ah… perdón, perdón Yagami-kun"– el chico saltó torpemente del columpio y se estrelló en el suelo._

–"_Ups, eso debió doler… mejor te lo presto"– dijo Tai –"¿Y quién eres tú?"._

–"_Kido…"– susurró el niño –"Kido Joe, tengo 7, mi papá es un doctor muy importante que es amigo del tuyo._

_Normalmente a Taichi no le hubiera importado que el doctor-papá del chico ése fuera muy importante, pero ahora todo lo relacionado con médicos, medicinas, operaciones y hospitales le parecía fuente propicia de información._

–"_Ah, interesante, espera aquí y síguete columpiando"– ordenó Taichi, dejando a Joe con la palabra en la boca._

_Corrió de nueva cuenta, observó por todos lados hasta que se topó con un niño rubio y callado que había conocido en su nueva escuela. Al parecer, el padre de Taichi y el del niño rubio eran viejos conocidos, por lo que después del reencuentro oficial habían comenzado a visitarse._

–"_¡Yamato!"– saludó Taichi; el niño rubio alzó la cabeza, parecía distraído viendo el pasto –"¡Así que tú también viniste!"._

–"_Haces mucho ruido"–murmuró Yamato Ishida. Era un chico de piel clara, ojos azules, grandes; su retrato se parecía al que los artistas hacían de los ángeles del cielo. Sin embargo, a pesar de la belleza del niño, éste casi nunca sonreía y constantemente estaba con las cejas fruncidas, como si no pudiera llenarse de la felicidad que hay en la infancia._

–"_¡Conocí a un chico que tiene un padre doctor¡Y dice que su papá es un doctor muy importante que hace negocios con el mío¡A lo mejor ese doctor sabe donde está Hikari¿No es genial?"._

–"_No grites, Tai, mira, hasta el niño de lentes te está oyendo"._

–"_Ah, pero si es él; oye tú, _cuatro-ojos _Kido¡ven!"– ordenó de nueva cuenta Taichi, mientras Yamato nublaba la frente. –"eh, Yama¿estás bien?"._

–"_Sí… es que me da gusto, Tai"._

–"_¿Eh?"_

–"_A lo mejor tú recuperas a tu hermanita pronto"– dedujo Yamato.._

–"_¡También encontraremos al tuyo¿acaso te olvidaste de que hicimos una promesa?"._

–"_No… pero es que… Francia está muy lejos…"._

**--**

**Fin del Flash back**

**--**

Taichi regresó a la realidad; la sirvienta que bailaba para él acababa de tropezar y había hecho ruido al caer. Tai bufó y estuvo a punto de insultarla, pero en esos momentos la nostalgia estaba demasiado enterrada en él como para ofender o burlarse de alguien.

–"Lo haces muy mal; mejor déjame solo"– dijo en un susurro, mientras por primera vez veía la comida que le habían servido–"no quiero que nadie me moleste¿entendiste?".

La mucama asintió frenéticamente, recogió sus ropas y salió de la habitación con rapidez. Taichi comenzó a comer con lentitud; se sentía bastante molesto y melancólico al mismo tiempo.

El sonido de su celular lo interrumpió; el joven lanzó algunas maldiciones y se levantó a recoger el móvil que minutos antes había lanzado hacia la pared.

Tenía un nuevo mensaje en su buzón. Le dio clic.

'_Hermano'_ decía el mensaje '_Lamento que no puedas comunicarte… he estado muy bien¡seguramente pronto regresaré a casa'._

–Hikari…– musitó Taichi, sonriendo.

………………………………

Yamato Ishida no supo porqué la señora Takenouchi los estaba esperando en la entrada de la mansión. En cuanto bajó de la limosina, la mujer se le acercó con el rostro pálido, pero la voz reacia, inexplicable.

–"Yamato-kun, bienvenido"– saludó la dama, que vestía un kimono azul añil, con mariposas –"¿De casualidad has visto a Sora?".

–"Bájala, Matsumoto"– indicó Yamato a su chofer.

Matsumoto obedeció, luego de que el joven Ishida se hizo a un lado, entró a la limosina y salió segundos después, con una joven en los brazos.

–"¡Sora!"– gimió la señora Takenouchi.

–"La señorita sufrió un desmayo y Yamato-sama decidió traerla a casa"– explicó Matsumoto, con Sora en su regazo.

–"Yamato-kun, gracias"– expresó Takenouchi, mirando a su hija –"Creo… creo que llevaré a Sora a un médico".

–"No hace falta"– dijo Yamato con la voz fría –"en la residencia tenemos servicios médicos las 24 horas, hay un médico del hospital Kido a mi completa disposición".

–"¿Cómo?"– murmuró Sakura Takenouchi, admirada.

–"Supongo que una mujer cualquiera como usted no lo comprendería"– espetó Yamato –"Matsumoto, lleve a la señorita a la habitación que le corresponde y llame al médico".

–"Sí, Yamato-sama".

El chofer inmediatamente entró a la mansión; Yamato quedó a solas con su futura madrastra. Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra los primeros instantes, pero mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos, hasta que los ojos de la mujer pestañearon. A lo mejor los ojos de Yamato tenían demasiado hielo.

–"Aunque no te simpatizo hiciste esto por mi hija"– siseó Takenouchi –"No sólo la trajiste a tu casa, sino que fuiste tras ella hasta la casa de su padre".

'¿Casa de su padre?' pensó Yamato'Así que la encontré cerca de la casa de su padre…'.

Yamato no respondió nada en voz alta, su rostro lucía impasible.

–"Mi ex esposo acaba de hablarme y me lo contó todo… que Sora fue a buscarle, que le pidió asilo, que descubrió la verdad… está preocupado por Sora pero bien pudo decirle antes lo que sucedía"– la mujer hablaba con un tono suave, pero Yamato seguía sin entender.

–"Ah…"– pudo articular el rubio.

–"Para Sora debió ser terrible enterarse de que su padre se fue de la casa por ese muchacho".– volvió a decir la señora, recuperando la compostura –."No es para menos, supongo, pero Sora tiene la culpa por ir allá".

'¿Que el padre de esa mujer se fue con "otro"?' se cuestionó Yamato, todavía sin perder el control.

–"En fin, te lo agradezco. A pesar de ser tan caprichoso tienes buen corazón"– analizó la mujer; luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mansión.

–"¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así?"– reclamó el joven con una extraña serenidad.

–"Eso es lo que eres ¿O me equivoco?"– Le respondió Sakura Takenouchi –"Piensas que estoy con tu padre por su dinero y tienes ganas de destruirme; a eso se le puede llamar capricho… aunque aún así, Yamato-kun, agradezco que hayas traído a Sora y le prestes tu médico".

La mujer desapareció de la vista azul de Yamato, quien nada más gruñó y se adentró en su residencia. Esa terrible _esposa-siete_ le había sacado el coraje de las sienes y ahora le bombeaba por todo el cuerpo, no obstante logró permanecer inmutable y tranquilo, sarcástico e indiferente, como a él le gustaba.

Caminó hacia su habitación y entró a ella, ahí se encontró con otro de sus servidores.

–"Yamato-sama¿gusta que le prepare un baño¿Gusta algún aperitivo?".

–"¿Instalaste las cámaras?"– Preguntó Yamato –"¿Ya terminó la mudanza de esas mujeres marginales?".

–"Sí, Yamato-sama, ya terminaron de mudarse… y como usted lo indicó, instalamos un sistema de seguridad en las alcobas de esas mujeres, que están ubicadas en el ala 3 de este piso".

–"Prende las cámaras entonces… enciende las de la habitación de la hija".

–"Sí, Yamato-sama, como usted ordene".

El sirviente puso a funcionar varios monitores que estaban frente a la cama de Yamato. En instantes el joven Ishida pudo ver una habitación modesta, aunque amplia. En la cama estaba una chica y a su lado estaba el médico de la familia y la señora Takenouchi.

–"Esas habitaciones están peor que las de los sirvientes"– comentó Yamato.

–"La señora Takenouchi quiso utilizar esas; dijo que mientras no fuera la esposa de su padre, no usaría los lujos y los bienes de los Ishida".

–"Vieja loca, se está haciendo la estoica"– insultó Yamato –"¿Y el sonido¿No hay sonido?"

–"Todavía no se han instalado los micrófonos, señor; pero sin falta los colocarán mañana".

–"Ah… entonces márchate, prepárame un postre y tráelo dentro de una hora"– pidió Yamato, el criado abandonó el lujoso dormitorio del rubio.

'Por culpa de esta chica mi vida se está volviendo una molestia' dedujo 'ahora hasta consideraciones le tengo¡qué culpa tengo yo de que haya sido amiga de Taichi!... y ¿por qué demonios su madre me dijo eso sobre el padre de ella?... si algo odio más que la impertinencia es la lástima'.

Yamato no podía dejar de ver el monitor que tenía enfrente. El rostro de Sora era suave, moreno, fresco. Los labios pequeños, las pestañas rizadas, el cuello largo y esbelto… el escote de los pechos. Yamato detestaba haber notado esos detalles cuando Sora se desmayó; la había estado viendo todo el camino de regreso mientras viajaban en la limosina, no había podido quitarle la vista de encima y eso lo tenía en conflicto: por una parte esa chica le había faltado el respeto, le había insultado, le había pegado una bofetada… pero por otra parte, esa chica había sido amiga de Taichi y lloraba como Takeru… si alguien era capaz de llorar como Takeru, eso quería decir que era una persona que valía la pena para Yamato.

Resopló. Estaba harto de pensar en esa chica pelirroja¡llevaba dos días con esa mujer metida en la cabeza!

–"Maldita sea, Takeru, seguramente si estuvieras aquí me pedirías que la perdonara…".

**--**

**Flash back**

**--**

_Gritos. Gritos. Gritos. Takeru Ishida se tapó los oídos pero no paró de llorar; Yamato nada más abrió más los ojos._

–"_¡Me largo esta misma noche¡No me importa tu dinero, porque tengo el mío¡No me importan tus amantes, porque tengo los míos!"– gritó la voz de la señora Ishida, una mujer hermosa y de cabello castaño._

–"_Haz lo que se te pegue la gana, Natsuko, lárgate de una buena vez"–dijo Ishida, con la voz temblorosa._

_Takeru abrazó a Yamato. Yamato quería irse a su cuarto. Papá y mamá habían estado cenando tranquilamente y de repente habían comenzado a pelear; Yamato quería irse a su habitación y quería llevarse a Takeru con él, pero mamá y papá le habían prohibido irse de la mesa mientras discutían._

–"_Tu padre, Yamato"– refutó Natsuko –"Es una porquería de hombre"._

–"_¡Deja de decirle esas cosas!"._

–"_Y por eso, Yamato"– siguió diciendo la mujer –"Nos vamos hoy mismo de esta mansión y de este país"._

–"_Te puedes largar a la hora que quieras, pero no le tocarás el cabello a ninguno de estos niños: son míos"._

–"_¡Son míos también!"– Gritó Natsuko –"¡Takeru y Yamato se vienen conmigo!"._

–"_Si vamos a juicio, Natsuko, me darán la tutela de los dos, soy más poderoso que tú, más influyente, más conocido… si te rebelas contra mí, podría destruirte"._

–"_Mamá, Takeru-chan tiene sueño"– pudo articular Yamato, pero nadie le hizo caso, tenía a Takeru abrazado a él, con los ojitos en lluvia y los gimoteos imperceptibles. ¿Por qué papá y mamá no se daban cuenta de que les hacían daño?_

–"_Si muestro los videos que me dio el detective, esos donde estás con tus amantes, seguramente te desprestigiaré tanto que…"._

–"_No te atreverías"._

–"_¡Por supuesto que sí, me los llevaré y nunca más los volverás a ver… tú nunca los has cuidado, ni siquiera los quieres"._

–"_Iremos a juicio entonces; muestra los videos que quieras y desprestígiame, pero me quedo con estos niños"._

_Natsuko se descontroló._

–"_Necesitas un heredero, ese es todo tu apuro¿no es así, "cariño"?"– dijo la mujer, con las cejas fruncidas, la nariz roja, los labios palpitando –"Bien, pues hagamos un trato… ¿quieres un heredero¡pues quédatelo!"._

–"_Natsuko…"._

–"_Pero yo me quedaré con Takeru"– dijo la mujer –"Yamato es el primogénito¡quédatelo!; si vamos a juicio me los quitarán a los dos… así que quédate con Yamato pero yo me llevaré a Takeru¿es lo justo¡es lo justo, si yo tengo mi dinero y tú el tuyo y si yo tengo mis amantes y tú los tuyos, pues entonces quédate con tu hijo y yo me quedaré con el mío… pero que lo sepas: no me busques, no busques a Takeru, no vuelvas a rogarme… yo no te buscaré, ni te rogaré y no haré intento por quitarte a Yamato"._

_En todo ese tiempo, mientras sus padres negociaban su destino, Yamato había quedado petrificado: mudo, como momia, macilento. Takeru en cambio no dejaba de llorar, ni de aferrarse a él. Yamato sentía que todo le daba vueltas: sus padres gritándose… Takeru y su llanto._

–"_¡No deben decir cosas tan feas con nosotros aquí!"– gritó el pequeño Yamato, cuando no pudo más con la presión. Fue como si las palabras le salieran del corazón e hiciera efervescencia en su boca._

_Fue entonces cuando los padres voltearon a ver a los niños. Natsuko se secó el sudor; a como pudo se levantó y llegó hasta los niños._

–"_Lo lamento, Yamato"– dijo la mujer mirando los ojos llorosos del niño mayor, que se mantenía fuerte y abrazando al pequeño –", pero ya has oído a papa y a mamá, ellos no se quieren"._

–"_Takeru-chan y yo sí los queremos"– comentó Yamato, trémulo, temeroso. _

–"_Pero si mamá y papá están juntos será peor para Takeru y Yamato"– Natsuko quiso separar a los hermanitos, pero Takeru no cedió; todavía llorando abrazó con más fuerza a Yama._

–"_No debimos hablar de esto enfrente de ellos"–logró articular Ishida._

–"_Ven, Takeru, mamá te llevará con ella"– pidió Natsuko, tratando de separar a los niños._

–"_¡NO!"– gritó Takeru, de tres años; Yamato no pudo hablar._

–"_Suelta, suelta ya"– pidió Natsuko –"Si no nos vamos ahora luego será más difícil"._

_Yamato entendió que si Takeru lo soltaba, se iría para siempre. Quedó aterrado; si se llevaban a Takeru-chan, entonces quedaría solito: sin mamita y sin su hermano… papá nunca estaba en casa._

–"_¡No te vayas, mamita!"– suplicó, también envolvió a Takeru con sus bracitos._

–"_Esto está fuera de control"– dijo el padre, levantándose de un asiento –"Matt, suelta a Tk; si tu madre quiere irse que lo haga"._

_El niño negó. Sin pensar en lo que los pequeños sentían, Ishida los separó por la fuerza._

–"_¡Takeru!"– gritó Yamato, cuando se encontró en los brazos de su padre. Su hermanito en cambio estaba en el regazo de su mamá._

–"_¡onniiiichaan!"– respondió Takeru, todavía llorando._

_Natsuko caminó hacia Yamato, le sobó la cabeza._

–"_Espero que cuando te vuelva a ver estés más alto que este hombre en todos los aspectos"– le dijo; luego volteó a hacia su todavía marido –"empezaré los trámites del divorcio; creo que Takeru y Yamato podrían verse de vez en cuando"._

–"_¿No te llevas tus cosas?"._

–"_No. Son tus cosas. Ahora lo único mío es Takeru"._

_Y entre el llanto inagotable de Takeru, las miradas dolidas de sus padres y sus propios gritos, Yamato le dijo adiós a su familia… pero por alguna razón, se le quedó estancado ese recuerdo._

**--**

**Fin del flash back**

**--**

–"Desgraciadamente ahora no estás aquí, Takeru, y me he vuelto un hombre sin sentimientos"– se dijo Yamato en voz alta, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por olvidar su pasado. Era terrible, siempre que algo lo conmovía o lo perturbaba se ponía a recordar.

De nuevo miró el monitor donde estaba Sora; el doctor y la señora Takenouchi acaban de salir de la habitación.

Yamato no supo por qué se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaba el cuarto de esa chica. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se topó con la futura _esposa-siete_ y el médico.

–"Entiendo, gracias doctor"– mencionó Takenouchi; Yamato se escondió tras la pared –"… entonces Sora sufre de presión baja".

–"Al parecer la paciente no ha comido nada en todo el día y ha tenido mucho estrés últimamente, a eso se debe que haya tenido un desmayo tan prolongado… Además de los medicamentos y de una buena alimentación, la joven necesita estar tranquila".

–"Me temo que eso será difícil, pero haré lo posible para que ella se encuentre mejor".

Después las voces se habían perdido porque los dos habían seguido caminando. Yamato no reflexionó sobre lo que había escuchado, sin pensar mucho se adentró a la habitación de Sora y se acercó a ella.

La chica se veía lívida todavía y al parecer estaba dormida. Suspiró. Odiaba suspirar así. Dio media vuelta y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Sacó la armónica de su saco pero no fue capaz de tocar nada, tuvo que guardársela y resoplar.

De reojo todavía podía ver a Sora.

–"Esta mujer… jugó fútbol con Taichi".

**--**

**Flash back**

**--**

–"_¡_Sensei_, el niño nuevo y Yamato-kun se están peleando!"– coreó una niña de cabellos castaños –"¡Mire, _sensei_!"._

_La profesora corrió hacia donde los gritos y lloriqueos provenían. Encontró al niño nuevo sobre Yamato Ishida, dándole unos puñetazos carentes de ternura; Yamato entonces se revolcó y logró cambiar de lugar con el chico nuevo, ahora él era quien golpeaba._

–"_¡_Sugoi_!"– expresó la niña de cabellos color miel, mientras aplaudía._

_La profesora se hizo campo entre los niños y los separó._

–"_¡Yamato-chan, basta, déjalo!"– Ordenó la profesora al niño de cabellos rubios –"¡Taichi-chan, suelta ahí!"._

_Yamato jadeó cuando se incorporó, traía los cabellos desordenados y el uniforme lleno de polvo. Yagami se puso de pie con una sonrisa chimuela, estaba más despeinado que Yamato, pero su cabello parecía de esa naturaleza._

–"_Yamato-chan, deberías se amable con tu nuevo compañerito; Taichi-chan no conoce a nadie en la escuela"._

_Yamato no le respondió a la profesora, sólo dio un respingo._

–"_Y tú, Taichi-chan, debes comportarte también; me han dicho que has tenido problemas en otras escuelas"._

–"_No me voy a portar bien nunca"– expresó Taichi, cruzando los brazos, con expresión provocadora._

–"_Pídanse disculpas ahora mismo o tendré que castigarlos a ambos"– dijo la _sensei_, algo exasperada._

_Taichi le sacó la lengua a Yamato, quien cerró los ojos y dio otro respingo._

–"_Y a todo esto¿por qué han peleado?"._

–"_Fue porque Yamato-kun no quiso darle la pelota a Taichi-kun"– informó la niña castaña muy emocionada –"Entonces comenzaron a pelear y a rodar y a insultar y a hacer cosas muy emocionantes pero malas"._

–"_Ehh… Tachikawa-chan, gracias por la información, pero… ¿por qué no te vas a tu salón, seguro que tu profesora te espera…"._

–"_No… es más divertido ver a niños pelear"– aseguró la nena, con ojos soñadores –"A lo mejor un día dos niños pelearán por mí"._

_El rostro de la niña se enrojeció, por momentos miró esperanzada a los dos niños que acababan de reñir, pero Yamato no le prestó atención y Taichi le mostró una risita de burla._

–"_¡Mimi-chan!"– le gritaron desde lejos varias chicas –"¡Mimi-chan, si no vuelves a clase la profesora va a castigarte otra vez!"._

_Mimi rezongó y se retiró a la velocidad de la luz. Taichi y Yamato quisieron imitarla, pero la _sensei _los capturó por medio del uniforme del preescolar._

–"_Ustedes dos están castigados, le hablaré a sus padres y les diré que los recojan más tarde"._

–"_¡Genial!"– expresó Taichi, como si hubiera cumplido una meta._

–"_Qué niño tan raro"– agregó Yamato sin comprender bien al chico con el que acababa de pelearse._

_Ese día ambos niños quedaron encerrados en el aula para castigos. Ese salón era bastante feo: no tenía colores, ni juegos ni nada de eso, sólo algunas colchonetas grises y un enorme pizarrón con muchas planas de dibujos que eran un dizque castigo._

_Yamato suspiró mientras se sentaba en las colchonetas; Taichi sacó un crayón del uniforme y comenzó a rayar la pared. Anteriormente la educadora les había ordenado que hicieran una tarea la que estaba apuntada en la pizarra, pero ninguno de los niños parecía tener intenciones de obedecer la orden._

–"_Después de esto, seguro que me llevan con ella, seguro que sí"– expresó Taichi, concentrado en las paredes. –"¡Hey, tú¿no vas a hacer la tarea que dejó la _sensei_?"._

–"_No"– respondió Yamato –"No tengo ganas y no fue mi culpa"._

–"_Eh, suenas aburrido¿quieres pintar conmigo?"._

–"_No"– respondió Yamato –"No tengo ganas"._

–"_Yo tampoco, pero el trabajo es el trabajo"– insistió Taichi._

–"_Pues ponte a trabajar en la pared, no tienes que hablar tanto"– susurró Yamato, recostándose en la colchoneta. No comprendía por qué el niño de cabello alborotado ahora le hablaba como si fueran amigos._

–"_¡Ya sé!"– Rió Taichi –"Estás triste porque te castigaron por nuestra pelea¿es que no te pareció divertido?"._

–"_No"– admitió Yamato –"Las peleas son aburridas"._

–"_¡Eh?"– Se admiró Tai –"Todos los niños con los que normalmente peleo se ponen a llorar pero tú dices que es aburrido¡súper!"._

_Yamato no contestó, siguió en silencio._

–"_Este colegio me gusta, pero me iré de aquí muy pronto"– replicó Taichi aunque Yamato no parecía interesado en la conversación –"¡Me portaré mal-mal-mal muy mal siempre, seré malo y pelearé con todos hasta que me lleven con Hikari-chan"._

–"_Si te portas mal no te darán premios"– explicó Yamato –"Yo me he portado mal y no por eso me devuelven a Takeru"._

_Taichi quedó en silencio._

–"_También me porté bien"– siguió diciendo Yamato, quien tenía una voz dulce y bajita –"pero tampoco dio resultado. Con los adultos nada da resultado, te portes bien o mal ellos hacen cosas de grandes"._

–"_¡Pero yo me portaré todavía más mal que tú, cuando lloro, pataleo y grito me compran los juguetes, así que sí funciona, sólo tengo que portarme todavía más mal que antes…"._

–"_Como quieras"– suspiró el rubio, recargándose en la pared._

–"_Eh… Yamato-kun… el Takeru que dijiste¿es tu hermanito?"._

_Yamato abrió más los ojos y miró fijamente a Taichi, quien de repente se había puesto triste._

–"_Hikari-chan es mi hermanita también"– informó Taichi, dejó de pintar en la pared y se sentó junto a Yamato. –"Se llevaron a Hikari-chan al hospital… ¿a dónde se llevaron a Takeru?"._

–"_A Francia"­– respondió Yamato, con la mirada hacia el suelo._

–"_Pero eso no está bien, no deberían llevárselos… yo extraño mucho a Hikari-chan… Hey, Yamato¿y si los rescatamos?"._

_Los dos quedaron en silencio. Sin darse cuenta se volvieron amigos._

**--**

**Fin del flash back**

**--**

Yamato Ishida sacudió la cabeza. Odiaba esos días llenos de retrospecciones en su interior, le daba pereza. La verdad era que Taichi y él se habían vuelto amigos gracias a sus hermanos menores, pero Yamato no comprendía por qué de pronto esos recuerdos le venían a la mente; en estos momentos sólo debía enfocar sus pensamientos en Sora Takenouchi y en lo que haría con ella.

Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la desfallecida muchacha. La vio otro rato en primer plano. Sólo una chica como la que tenía enfrente podía haber sido amiga de la infancia de Tai… sólo una chica así: con la fortaleza de un hombre y el cuerpo de una diva. La miró intensamente, pero todo se le revolvía adentro: la repugnancia, el odio, la venganza junto a la expectación, la admiración y la belleza. Yamato tenía que admitirlo, nunca antes había conocido a una mujer así, que era pobre y terca, pero con una dignidad diferente, con una voz firme.

–"Es demasiado orgullosa para ser tan pobre"– analizó, inclinándose un poco.

'¿Por qué me atrae ese orgullo que lastima mi propio honor¿Por qué me gustó verla débil y en mis brazos?... esta chica debería doblegarse ante mí¡debería hacerlo¡Tengo que forzarla a hacerlo!' la cabeza se le nubló y no supo por qué, pero se acercó hasta los labios de Sora y los hizo rozar con los suyos. Suaves, estaban tan suaves… pero dolía, inesperadamente dolía tocarlos. Sintió que se quemaba, por eso se separó de la chica.

–"Yamato Ishida… ¿qué demonios quieres hacer?"– renegó para sí mismo, algo agitado, mientras daba algunos pasos atrás y se dejaba caer en el sillón donde minutos anteriores había estado. Esa estúpida mujer lo estaba sacando de quicio 'En primera instancia¿Qué hago aquí?' se dijo 'Maldita sea, esta chica es una bruja'.

Tuvo intenciones de marcharse a sus habitaciones, pero cuando nuevamente se puso de pie, notó que Sora acababa de abrir los ojos.

–"… ¿dónde estoy?"– preguntó Sora, sentándose en la cama. Se talló los ojos varias veces como si los tuviera entelarañados.

--

Poco a poco la chica recuperó la visión. Se sentía mejor, pero todavía le dolía la cabeza y estaba confundida. Estaba en una habitación amplia, algo mal decorada, pero el doble o el triple de grande que su anterior cuarto. Para sorpresa de Sora frente a ella estaba Yamato Ishida, notó que el joven estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

–"Estás en mi casa¿dónde más?"– dijo Yamato, resoplando. De repente se había puesto muy nervioso.

–"Pero esto… no parece una casa de ricos"– asoció Sora, todavía con la jaqueca hacia arriba y la confusión por su sangre.

–"Pues claro, estás en la zona de la servidumbre, no podrías estar en otro sitio de mi casa, porque ahora eres mi esclava".

–"… cierto… ¿esclava?… los D4… diablos"– dijo la chica, tratando de levantarse.

–"¿Qué se supone que haces, mujer?".

–"Me largo de aquí".

–Ah, te marchas; pero no has comido y probablemente te desmayarás de nuevo".

–"No puedo estar en esta casa".

–"¿Entonces te irás a la casa de tu padre otra vez?".

Sora quedó paralizada, perdió fuerzas y se dejó caer en el colchón. Recordó todo lo que le había pasado esta tarde con su padre y el tal Shuu. Por más que lo intentó no pudo moverse, además, por encima de todo el chico que tenía enfrente sabía que había estado en casa de su padre. 'Seguramente Izumi le dio los datos a él también' especuló la pelirroja, de nuevo con los ojos mojados de gotas malogradas.

–"¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablar de mi padre!".

–"Entonces dile a tu madre que no me hable de él"– bufó el rubio –"Pero bueno, haz lo que quieras".

–"¿Qué haces en esta habitación?".

–"¿Qué no es obvio¡Es mi casa, puedo estar en toda mi casa a la hora que yo quiera".

A Sora se le salieron las lágrimas. Se sentía desamparada.

–"Aunque a decir verdad vine a hablar contigo".

–"Eres la persona con la que menos quiero hablar".

–"Mujer malagradecida, de no ser por mí estarías abandonada a tu suerte en una de las calles de la ciudad".

Sora estuvo a punto de gritar: _¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda,_ pero se contuvo. Era verdad que Ishida la había ayudado, le había secado las lágrimas y la había traído hasta aquí.

–"¿Te quedas callada¿Será que quieres agradecer mi 'amabilidad'?"– dijo Yamato, acercándose a ella –"La verdad es que no lo hice gratis, estoy seguro de que me recompensarás".

–"¡Miserable!".

–"Ah, tus gritos son tan vulgares. ¿Crees acaso que te traería a mi casa sin pedir nada a cambio?".

Sora lo miró con odio, Yamato se acercó a ella con esa mirada de hielo y le sujetó la barbilla.

–"O lo que es peor… ¿y si me aproveché de ti mientras estabas inconsciente¿Quién te dice que no te desvestí o te toqué?".

Sora hizo ebullición, pero trató de mantener la calma.

–"Tú nunca me tocarías"– aseguró con el tono ruin, intentando seguirle el juego a Yamato –"¿Acaso lo olvidas? Soy pobre y estoy sucia, te repugno, te doy asco, te parezco una mujer marginal y llena de lodo".

–"Cierto, eres buena para las adivinanzas"– rió Ishida –"No me rebajaría por nada del mundo, no me atraen las mujeres groseras y vagabundas como tú… es una pena¿no crees?".

–"Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de ese favor…"– pudo articular Sora, por más que trataba de hacerse la fuerte, no podía evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho cada vez que el inútil rubio la insultaba.

­–"Lo voy a pensar"– dijo Yamato, sentándose –"Por mientras, cobraré la mitad de ese favor que te hice".

–"Habla claro¿qué quieres?".

–"Fuiste amiga de la infancia de Taichi… cuéntame, cuéntame todo lo que recuerdes al respecto".

–"¿Quéééé?".

–"Claro que antes"­– el joven aplaudió y apareció un sirviente –"sería conveniente que comieras algo, si vuelves a perder el sentido… entonces tendrías que deberme dos favores en lugar de uno".

………………………………..

Salió de sus clases vespertinas con el ánimo en el drenaje de Tokio. Se subió a su auto y pidió a chofer que lo llevara directo a casa.

La casa de los Kido era una residencia impecable y de buen tamaño. Estaba pintada de blanco, parecía un hospital. Joe suspiró, estaba nervioso, deseó entrar a su casa sin toparse con nadie.

Así que se adentró con sigilo, a dios gracias no vio a ningún sirviente rondando por los alrededores. Comenzó a subir las escalinatas para encerrarse a su habitación, hasta qué…

–"Joe"– escuchó el joven y se paralizó. Era la voz ronca de su padre. –"¿A dónde vas tan silencioso?".

–"_Ettooo_… padre… buenas tardes…".

–"Esa no es manera de responderle a tu padre; con esos gestos tan temerosos pareces gallina, no me extrañaría que fueras igual que la escoria de tu hermano".

–"¡No, padre!"– Inmediatamente Joe se irguió lo más que pudo y reverenció a su progenitor –"Pensé que estabas en el hospital, o en tu consultorio".

–"¿Me crees ingenuo? Estás mintiéndome. Está claro que estabas evadiéndome"– rugió el padre con un tono siniestro –"¿Sientes algún remordimiento, Joe¿De nueva cuenta hiciste algo en contra de las reglas de tu padre?... seguramente te saltaste las clases vespertinas y te fuiste con esas porquerías que tienes de amigos".

–"Padre, pensé que mis amigos te agradaban…".

–"Me agradan los negocios que tengo con sus padres"– especificó el señor Kido, mientras le daba vueltas a Joe, como analizándolo –"Eres una sabandija… de saber que tu madre me daría estos hijos, jamás me hubiera casado con ella".

–"Padre… perdón… yo…".

–"¿Tú qué?"– rió el hombre –"No puedes evitar que me avergüence de ti… ¿acaso ya superaste al hijo de los Izumi¡ese chico debería estar en la universidad ahora mismo!; ¿acaso eres mejor en deportes que el hijo de los Yagami o aprendiste a tocar el piano como el heredero Ishida?; por supuesto que no, incluso esas basuras lo hacen mejor que tú".

–"Perdón, me esforzaré… yo…".

–"Creo que poner mis expectativas en ti fue un error; seguramente serás peor que tus hermanos… aún así, Joe, espero que no me decepciones tanto… ya sabes qué hacer para tenerme complacido".

El señor Kido sonrió como si quisiera a su hijo y se retiró silente, como si fuera un suspiro de fantasma.

–"Es que tampoco puedo hacer eso… Takenouchi-san es… es amiga de Taichi".

**--**

**Flash back**

**--**

–"_¿Yagami Hikari?"– le preguntó el mayor al menor –"Claro, claro que se encuentra internada en el mejor hospital de papá, Joe-chan"._

–"_¿De verdad, hermano?"._

–"_De verdad; oí que papá hablaba con los señores Yagami el otro día, cuando me obligó a ir a trabajar con él"._

–"_¿Pero de verdad verdadera?"_

–"_Sí, Joe-chan, ya te dije"._

–"_¿En verdad?"._

–"_Joe, Shuu ya te dijo que sí"– expresó exasperado un chico que salió del armario inesperadamente._

–"_¡Shin, me asustaste!"– regañó Shuu –"Debes de dejar de encerrarte en el closet"._

–"_Es que me gustaría vivir aquí"._

–"_Pero tú tienes tu propia habitación, Shin, no deberías ocultarte en la mía"._

–"_Pero sería mejor que durmiéramos los tres en una sola, sería más divertido"._

–"_Papá nunca nos dejaría"– susurró Joe Kido, de siete años._

–"_¿Y a quién le importa lo que piense papá?"– se burló Shin –"No tiene por qué enterarse"._

–"_De cualquier modo, Joe-chan¿para qué querías saber sobre Yagami Hikari?"_

–"_Por nada"._

–"_¿Por nada?"– interrogaron los hermanos mayores del niño Kido._

–"_Es que… si le digo eso a Taichi-kun, seguramente querrá ser mi amigo"._

–"_¿Estás comprando la amistad de un niño?"– preguntó Shin, expectante._

–"_¡Claro que no!"– renegó Joe –"Sólo quiero que Taichi-kun pueda ver a su hermanita… yo estaría triste si ustedes se van y no me dicen dónde están"._

–"_Como siempre, Joe-chan es el alma caritativa"._

–"_Nah, Shuu, que no te engañe su rostro de bueno, Joe quiere comprar la amistad de un niño"– Shin estalló en risa, Joe negó varias veces; Shuu les pidió que se fueran a jugar a otro lado (lejos de su habitación)_

**--**

**Fin del flash back**

**--**

Joe recuperó la compostura, se dirigió a su habitación pero antes de eso se topó con los cuartos vacíos que habían sido de sus hermanos. Ahora era él quien no sabía a ciencia cierta dónde estaban ellos… bueno, sabía de su hermano Shuu, pero hubiera preferido no enterarse. Shin, en cambio, había desaparecido años atrás y de vez en cuando le mandaba cartas sin remitente, que no decían nada en concreto. El punto era que los dos se habían ido y ahora todas las esperanzas del señor Kido estaban haciendo presión en el menor de sus hijos.

Entró a su sitio, acomodó los libros. Pensó un poco en sus amigos, en lo que le había ordenado su padre y en sus hermanos.

–"A lo mejor Shin tenía razón y compré la amistad de Taichi… pero lo que le siguió a eso… ¡yo no compré lo que le siguió a eso!".

Se echó a la cama y trató de dormir. Pero entre ecuaciones, problemas de física y conflictos internos, pasó otra noche de insomnio: eterna y chirriante como sus nervios.

……………………………………………………

Koushiro bostezó; se había quedado dormido en el salón de clases gran parte de la tarde. Su reloj marcaba las 6 en punto, seguramente ya estaba el atardecer. 'Hoy pensaba ir al club de computación' renegó 'aunque posiblemente todavía haya alguien'. Koushiro Izumi era el presidente del club de computación; las computadoras y las redes de la escuela eran su territorio. Ya era el segundo día de escuela y el pelirrojo consideró que era tiempo de ir a ver cómo iban las cosas en su club predilecto.

–"Incluso ya se marchó Takenouchi-san"– murmuró mientras ordenaba sus cosas y caminaba hacia el aula de computación. Tenía sueño, se había pasado toda la noche renovando la base de datos de los nuevos estudiantes.

Cuando entró a la sala de computadoras, notó que había aproximadamente una docena de jóvenes todavía, todos ellos estaban aglutinados alrededor de otra muchacha, de cabellos púrpuras y sonrisa amable.

–"¡_Sugoi_!"– oyó Koushiro que decía –"¡Inoue-san es excelente programadora!".

–"¡No sólo eso, Inoue-san es muy inteligente, hoy en nuestro salón resolvió un problema muy complicado de cálculo diferencial!".

–"Además, Inoue-san, te envidio"– admitió otra chica –"¡Eres tan linda¿cómo es que tienes tan suave el cabello, seguro que traes a varios chicos interesados en ti".

Como respuesta, Inoue mostraba una sonrisa tímida y se sonrojaba. Izumi sonrió y se acercó aparentando serenidad.

–"_Ejemm_, buenas tardes a todos, disculpen la tardanza"– dijo con educación. Inmediatamente todas las miradas se desviaron de Inoue a Izumi.

–"¡Izumi-sama!"– corearon las chicas –"qué bueno que ha venido y no se ha olvidado de nosotros".

–"Izumi-san seguro tenía otras cosas qué hacer, chicas, déjenlo en paz"– murmuró un joven en tono burlón –"¿No le van a ofrecer algo de tomar al presidente?".

Las chicas asintieron inmediatamente, le trajeron una silla al presidente y una taza de café recién servido.

–"Gracias, chicas, qué amables"– dijo Koushiro. Un café le caería bien, estaba algo desvelado. –"¿Por qué no me informan de los nuevos miembros del club, parece que tenemos gente talentosa¿cierto Osamu-san?".

El chico burlón volvió a reír.

–"Seguro que sí, presidente"– indicó el muchacho, mientras veía a Inoue –"Esa chica de primero, Miyako Inoue, parece un genio de programación".

Koushiro se acercó a Miyako con pausa; por dentro se sentía algo entusiasmado pero había aprendido mucho de sus amigos: de Taichi la confianza, de Yamato lo inmutable y de Joe lo educado.

–"Inoue-san, es un placer conocerte. Yo soy…".

–"Izumi Koushiro-san, de los D4"– complementó la chica, con el rostro dulce.

–"Me alegra que sepas quien soy"– dijo Kou –"Yo también sé quien eres… pero bueno, en este club podrás hacer el proyecto que desees, yo soy el presidente".

–Sí, gracias, muy amable– aunque la chica sonrió, Koushiro la percibió un poco tensa, pero el joven no le mostró importancia, se retiró a su asiento y comenzó a trabajar en su computadora.

'Excelente' pensó 'Esta chica es justo lo que necesito… es decir: parece linda, inteligente y afable… me conviene salir con chicas así… pero si a ella le mando una invitación por e-mail sería de mal gusto… supongo que tendré que pensar más en el asunto'. Koushiro abrió su correo electrónico por primera vez en el día. No le gustaba mucho hacerlo; siempre tenía en el buzón cartas de sus admiradoras y eso le molestaba; tenía bloqueadas miles de direcciones y los correos molestos le seguían llenando.

'Es una suerte que no tenga tantas fans como Tai y Yama, sería terriblemente cansado' asoció el pelirrojo, mientras con calma iba eliminando los correos fastidiosos.

Sin embargo se detuvo en el correo número 52.

'_Hola Izzy'_ tenía como título el e-mail. Koushiro sabía que sólo tres personas en el mundo solían decirle así.

–"Carta de Hikari"– dijo en voz alta, las niñas del club abrieron los ojos.

"Oíste, Midori¡El presidente se puso feliz con la carta de una tal Hikari!" gruñó una chica alta y morena.

"Shhh" regañó Midori "No debemos molestar a Izumi-sama". Inoue Miyako miró a las chicas con reprobación, como diciéndose¿en qué clase de club me he inscrito?

**--**

**Flash back**

**--**

_Monstruo. Así lo llamaban los niños de la cuadra: monstruo, monstruo. Pero Koushiro no quería ser un monstruo, por eso se ocultaba la carita con las manos una y otra vez. No le gustaba ese lugar: estaba tan limpio, había luz a pesar de que era un edificio, la paredes eran blancas… desde que había conocido a esos señores estaba más asustado que nunca, no lo regañaban si mojaba la cama y querían curarle el rostro y el cuerpo, él no lo comprendía._

–"_Koushiro-chan… no te asustes… seguramente te dan miedo los hospitales"– dijo amablemente la señora, Koushiro no respondió, seguía cubriéndose la carita._

–"_No te preocupes, pequeño, en este lugar van a curarte las heridas y pronto volverás a casa con nosotros"._

–"_Si te gustaría ir a casa con nosotros¿verdad?"._

_Koushiro no supo qué decir, tenía miedo._

–"_Mira, ahí viene la enfermera"– mencionó el señor– "Ve con ella¿quieres, vas a estar bien muy pronto"._

_La enfermera le tomó la mano al niño y lo metió en una habitación muy bonita, donde había ventanas, juguetes._

–"_Espera aquí, el doctor vendrá en un rato"– ordenó la enfermera y salió. La puerta quedó entreabierta, Kou se asomó por el orificio, ahí estaban los señores, junto a los médicos, estaban hablando de él._

–"_Doctor¿cómo se encuentra nuestro hijo?"– había preguntado la señora, Koushiro volvió a tener miedo._

–"_Está desnutrido, anémico… y los golpes… lógicamente sanarán, pero preferiría tenerlo en observación"._

_Koushiro dejó de oír porque una vocecita parecida a la de un arpa lo interrumpió._

–"_Hola". _

_Koushiro abandonó inmediatamente la puerta, se dio la vuelta y vio a una niña pequeña, a lo mucho tendría 4. Koushiro tenía 5._

_Se cubrió el rostro y se escondió en una esquina, recordó que todos los niños del vecindario le decían monstruo. La niña se acercó a él, estaba sentadita en una silla de ruedas que movía con botoncitos._

–"_Me van a 'revizar' el corazón, porque ya no 'shirve'… y tú¿de qué estás enfermito?"– preguntó sin dejar de verlo. Koushiro negó. –"¿Te pegaron, mi hermano una vez se peleó por defenderme y se le hizo un morete"._

_Koushiro volvió a negar._

–"_Yo también tengo miedo"– admitió la niña, que parecía hablar con mucha propiedad a pesar de ser tan pequeñita –"¿Juegas conmigo, 'estraño' a mi hermano… ¿juegas?"._

_El niño que se cubría el rostro negó de nuevo._

–"_¿No te gusta jugar con niñas?"._

–"_Yo…"–dijo Koushiro, sin dejar de cubrirse –"No sé cómo jugar". _

–"_¡Pero si es muy fácil, yo te enseño¡Tai me enseñó a mí!"–La niña agarró los bracitos de Koushiro y los jaló, el pequeño se llenó de terror porque la niña le vio el rostro, pero la chica no pareció asustada ni lo llamó monstruo._

–"_Vamos a jugar a las muñecas, Tai a veces juega conmigo, pero no está"._

–"_No… no…"._

–"_¿No? Ahh¿pero te gusta el trenecito?"._

–"_Es que… s-soy monstruo… ¿no te da… miedo?"_

–"_Sí, me dan miedo los 'mostruos'… pero si viene un 'mostruo'¿tú me proteges?"._

_Koushiro sonrió._

–"_Sí…"._

**--**

**Fin de flash back**

**--**

Hikari Yagami había sido la primera amiga de Koushiro Izumi, por eso el pelirrojo la recodaba con melancolía; Hikari le había enseñado a usar el corazón aunque estuviera herido. Leyó el e-mail.

'Parece que Hikari-san regresará pronto… no te preocupes, Hikari, yo le aviso a Taichi y también le diré que abra su correo más a menudo'.

**--**

**Flash back**

**--**

–"_¡Pero es que ya te vas y me quedaré muy solita!"– lloró Hikari, cuando se despidió de su amigo Koushiro. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que los dos niños se habían encontrado en el hospital, desde entonces se habían hecho amigos. Hikari platicaba y jugaba mucho con Koushiro, el niño, por su parte, trataba de ser lo más amable que podía con ella._

–"_¿Tienes miedo… todavía?"– preguntó Koushiro, lentamente. Cuando hablaba, las palabras le salían con languidez y a veces tartamudeaba._

–"_Es que… ya no tienes heridas y te ves bonito, yo sigo enfermita, por eso mi hermano ya no me quiere"._

–"_Tu hermano… seguro… te quiere"– aseguró Koushiro, a él le resultaba imposible que alguien no quisiera a una niña tan buena –"se-seguro… uhm, él no sabe… cómo venir aquí". _

_Hikari suspiró, Koushiro retrocedió un paso._

–"_Yo le-le… diré cómo venir… a tu hermano"._

–"_Eres bueno, Izzy"– agradeció Hikari, con una leve sonrisa._

_Koushiro corrió apresuradamente, a lo lejos vio a los señores, que lo recibieron con una sonrisa igual de amable que la de Hikari. Todavía tenía miedo, pero al menos ahora no era un monstruo. Su carita estaba rosada otra vez, y los ojos ya no estaban rojos, ni tenía la piel azul, ni le salía sangre de las cortadas._

_Koushiro se subió junto a los señores en un carro grandote. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarlo._

–"_Pequeño, nos da gusto que estés mejor¿te sientes contento?"._

_Koushiro hizo un esfuerzo por contestar… a veces era demasiado difícil responderle a los señores._

–"… _s-sí"._

–"_¡Hijito, le has respondido a papá!"– exclamó la señora, como si Koushiro hubiera hecho algo muy bueno._

–"_P-per-dón"._

–"_Oh, no hay nada qué perdonar… Koushiro-chan¿quieres un helado?"_

_El niño negó. Recordó lo triste que estaría Hikari._

–"… _quiero… quiero… i-ir a casa… casa de Hika… Hikari Ya-Yagami"._

–"_¿De tu amiguita en el hospital?"– indagó la señora –"Hijito, eso sería muy descortés de nuestra parte¿no crees, papá y yo conocemos a los señores Yagami, pero ir sin avisar, pues…"._

–"_Hikari… está… está…"._

–"_Te llevaré a casa de esa chica, hijo"– dijo el señor con gentileza._

–"_Querido¿estás seguro?"._

–"_Si eso quiere Koushiro, eso haré"– respondió el señor –"Además, hacía tiempo que quería hablar con Yagami"._

–"_No creo que Yagami esté"– siguió diciendo la señora –"pero si eso quiere nuestro hijo, aceptaré tus decisiones"._

_Koushiro se sintió apenado. Les causaba muchas molestias a esos señores, porque él era un niño malo… pero Hikari había sido tan buena… Hikari quería ver a su hermano._

_La casa donde vivía Hikari cuando estaba sana era tan, pero tan grande, mucho más que el hospital en donde lo habían curado a él. Los señores se bajaron del auto junto a Kou y le dieron la mano, cuando los sirvientes abrieron la puerta, los llevaron a un salón y saludaron a una señora muy elegante, muy bonita, tanto como la señora._

–"_Los Izumi, qué sorpresa"– saludó –"Hacía años que no te veía, querida¿estabas en el extranjero?"._

_La señora asintió algo nerviosa._

–"_Me apena que no esté mi marido, Izumi-san, creo que lo buscaban a él, pero con gusto le puedo llamar… estoy segura que querrá hablar con ustedes, les echa de menos; pensábamos que estaban en el extranjero, trabajando en el nuevo proyecto"._

–"_Sí, por supuesto, Yagami-san"._

–"_¡Pero a quién tenemos aquí, creo que no perdiste el tiempo en el extranjero, querida¿su hijo?"._

–"_Sí. Saluda, Koushiro-chan"._

_Kou quedó mudo, pero logró hacer una reverencia._

–"_Oh… qué lindo, parece tímido…" – la señora Yagami vestía como el oro y hablaba mucho –"¿Tienes ganas de jugar, Koushiro-chan, tengo en casa a mi hijo mayor… mi hija debe ser casi de tu edad, pero está enfermita… pero bueno, hay muchos niños hoy, vinieron los amigos de Taichi"._

_El chico asintió. Una de las criadas lo llamó y Koushiro dejó atrás las voces de los adultos. Lo llevaron al enorme jardín de esa mansión, había muchos árboles, fuentes y albercas. Tres niños estaban jugando en el pasto._

–"_Joven-amo, su madre le envía una nueva visita para que juegue"– dijo la doméstica y soltó a Koushiro –"Joven Izumi, si necesita algo hágamelo saber"._

_Koushiro se sintió desesperado cuando se fue la sirvienta, le dio terror estar frente a otros niños; Hikari era diferente, era una niña pequeña y no le tenía miedo… ¿y si los otros niños se burlaban de él?... pero ya no podían decirle monstruo, porque ya no lucía como uno._

–"_Mi madre siempre molestando"– renegó Taichi –"yo ni conozco a este niño"._

–"_¡Tai-kun, no debes ser descortés¿Qué no has oído hablar de los Izumi?"– regañó un niño alto, que usaba lentes –"Son los dueños de las computadoras de la piñita, este niño es muy rico"._

–"_¡Ja! Seguro que yo soy más rico que él"­ –se burló Taichi, mientras caminaba hasta Koushiro y lo observaba. –"Si soy malo con este chico, seguro que hago enojar a mi madre… oye, _cabello de sandía_¿eres más rico que yo?"._

_Kou no supo qué contestar, se quedó callado. Tardó unos segundos en recordar lo que hacía ahí._

–"_¿Eres Tai?"– preguntó en bajito, Taichi alzó las cejas._

–"_¡Soy Yagami Taichi-sama¿verdad, Yama?"._

–"_Deja al pelirrojo en paz, no por pegarle te llevarán con tu hermana… además, haces mucho ruido cuando hablas, me duelen los oídos"._

–"_Yama, qué aburrido eres"._

_Taichi bufó, Koushiro se armó de valor._

–"_¿Eres el hermano de Hikari-san?"._

_De inmediato, como si fuera obra de la gravedad, Taichi sostuvo a Koushiro de la camisa._

–"_¿Cómo es que sabes de mi hermana?"._

–"_¡Tai-kun, suéltalo¡Vas a tener problemas si le pegas¡Además es más chiquito que tú!"– rogó Joe._

–"_Hi-Hikari-san está… muy triste… ¿por qué no has ido… a verla?"– pudo comentar el pelirrojo, Taichi lo soltó._

–"_¿Sabes dónde está¿Sabes dónde está Kari-chan?"._

–"_Yo ya te dije que está en el hospital más bonito de mi papá"– renegó Joe Kido. –"Mi hermano Shuu va a decirme dónde es y…"._

–"_Sí"– respondió Koushiro, sin prestar atención a las palabras de Joe._

–"_¿Y sabes cómo ir ahí?"._

–"_Sí"._

–"_¿Y… me vas a ayudar a ir?"._

_Koushiro nubló un poco la vista. Se acordó de los señores buenos… si decía que sí entonces tendría que irse de la casa de ellos y seguro no lo querrían de vuelta. Pero entonces se fijó en que el rostro de Taichi era muy parecido a la carita triste de Hikari._

–"_Sí"– respondió Koushiro._

–"_¡Genial!"– gritó Taichi, abrazando a Kou –"¿Oíste, Yama?"_

–"_Sí, Tai, pero déjalo, lo vas a asfixiar si sigues aplastándolo"._

**--**

**Fin del flash back**

**--**

Miyako Inoue tomó sus cosas y salió del aula de computación, Koushiro Izumi notó eso al instante y salió de sus pensamientos.

–"Osamu-san, creo que por hoy es todo"– dijo con calma– "Nos vemos mañana".

–"Sí, como el presidente quiera"– replicó Osamu –"Pero ya en serio, espero vengas más seguido, esto de ser vicepresidente no es divertido, ya estoy en tercero y me aburre estar todo el tiempo aquí porque no vienes".

–"Prometido, vendré más a menudo".

Koushiro se despidió de todos, se encaramó la computadora amarilla en su espalda y trotó hasta alcanzar a Miyako Inoue. La encontró en los casilleros, la chica se estaba cambiando los zapatos.

–"Inoue-san, qué coincidencia encontrarnos nuevamente¿qué te pareció el club de computación?"

Miyako se volvió para verlo.

–"Fue… fue una buena experiencia".

–"Inoue-san, eres grandiosa"– dijo Koushiro, de manera refinada –"Fuiste el mejor promedio de tu secundaria y además sacaste las mejores notas en el examen de ingreso".

–"Gracias, seguramente a ti también te fue genial en tu examen de ingreso, Izumi-san".

–"Eso no importa… uhm, Inoue-san¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?".

–"Oh, no"– dijo Miyako, como nerviosa –"Me iré yo sola, me gusta caminar sola".

–"¿No traes auto?"

–"Ehh, no, no me gusta… creo que… es mejor caminar… no me gusta ser materialista, es raro, supongo".

–"No¡es genial, bueno, espero que me permitas acompañarte a la salida".

–"No… no quiero causarte molestias, Izumi-san".

Koushiro suspiró.

–"De acuerdo, como gustes, pero no es molestia"– dijo Izumi –"¿… Y qué música escuchas, Inoue-san?".

–"Eh.. Ah, me encanta la música culta, especialmente la del periodo clásico; Mozart es mi favorito".

–"Uhm, tengo un disco muy bueno de Mozart, te puedo sacar una copia".

–"Sí. Gracias Koushiro¡es decir, Izumi-san"– dijo Miyako –"Nos… nos vemos".

Miyako desapareció junto al viento. 'Creo que se puso nerviosa' analizó Koushiro muy satisfecho.

……………………………………….

Sora había comido un caldo recién hecho y había recibido por hora y media los regaños de su madre: que era una descuidada, que no debía dejar de comer por los problemas, que su padre esto, que su padre lo otro. Yamato Ishida se había desaparecido de la habitación en cuando había oído que la señora Takenouchi venía.

–"Ya, mamá… no quiero hablar de papá por ahora"– rogó Sora, jalándose el cabello de la desesperación –"¡Qué quieres que haga¿Qué lo odie¿Qué lo perdone?".

–"¡Quiero que NO te afecte!"– Ordenó la madre –"Eres mi hija, Sora, y no quiero que seas inmadura. Si tu padre eligió ese tipo de vida, pues allá él… tú no lo necesitas y ya luego podrás…".

–"¡Déjame en paz!"–rogó Sora, había empezado a respirar con agitación.

La señora Takenouchi puso un gesto de preocupación.

–"Lo lamento, Sora"– dijo de improviso –"Está bien, no diré nada más, pero trata de estar tranquila y no vuelvas a mal-pasarte. Dios, es tardísimo e Ishida no llega…"

–"Gracias"– respondió Sora, mientras veía que su progenitora abandonaba la habitación.

Silencio. Por fin hubo silencio. Sora se dejó caer en la cama; era una cama suave, el techo era tan diferente al de su antigua casa. Se sentía una extranjera. Trató de dormir, estaba cansada, pero le daba vueltas todo. ¿Qué horas serían¿Volvería el odioso de Ishida a molestarla, justo cuando pensaba en el D4, la puerta de su habitación se volvió a abrir. Yamato encendió la luz y se acercó a ella con entereza.

–"Ahora no, por favor"– rogó Sora –"Quiero pensar un rato, quiero estar tranquila".

–"¿Pensar?... no creo que lo hagas mucho"– obtuvo como saludo –"Tenemos una plática pendiente¿lo olvidabas?".

–"Si quieres saber de mi supuesta amistad con Yagami¿por qué no le preguntas a él?".

–"Ya lo hice"– rió Yamato –"¿Por quién me tomas¿Crees que mi amigo no me lo contaría?".

–"No creo que alguien como tú sepa lo que es la amistad".

–"A lo mejor, pero en todo caso no te importa. Si conociste a Tai en tu niñez, quiero saber cómo fueron las cosas".

–"¿Las cosas, disculpa, pero no entiendo qué quieres que te responda".

Yamato gruñó, exasperado.

–"Eres tan lenta…"– ofendió el rubio –"vamos por pasos entonces… ¿Sabías que Taichi es hijo de una de las familias más ricas de Japón?".

–"Acabo de enterarme".

–"¿Cómo explicas que un niño millonario como Taichi estuviera en un barrio como el tuyo¿Por qué jugaba contigo?".

–"¡No lo sé!... él estaba ahí, cada tarde, en el parque…".

–"A Taichi lo secuestraron cuando tenía seis años"– explicó Yamato, como si se tratara de algo casual –"… íbamos a ver a su hermana que estaba en el hospital cuando sucedió todo, yo lo vi todo…".

Sora abrió los ojos.

–"Estuvo tres meses perdido y con amnesia, pero ahora él me cuenta que se acuerda de ti… si eres inteligente podrás asociar que si recuerdas tu amistad con él, a lo mejor nos darás una pista de quienes fueron sus captores".

–"Yo… no sabía lo de Yagami… sólo jugaba con él, no sabía nada más".

–"Piénsalo bien, Takenouchi… si me das información que valga la pena a lo mejor y te perdono".

Yamato se dio la vuelta. Sora sintió que su corazón era una marea, de repente le vino una imagen a la mente, un recuerdo o una alucinación. Se acordó de unos labios. Unos labios sobre los suyos. Sintió unos labios, pero era sólo una imagen que le venía al pensamiento. Esa boca, rozando la suya, unos cabellos rubios chocando con sus mejillas… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando¿qué había en su mente?... cuando Yamato estaba a punto de salir del cuarto, una sensación le llegó al corazón a Sora y sin poder evitarlo (ni comprenderlo), dijo:

–"Esta tarde, antes de que despertara… tú… me besaste ¿verdad?".

Yamato apretó los puños.

–"No sé de qué hablas"– dijo con rudeza –"Mejor ponte a pensar en lo que dije".

_--_

_Continuará…_

_--_

……………………………………

Tuve que pararle aquí… en un principio quería explicar los tres meses en los que Taichi estuvo desaparecido, pero creo que eso será más adelante. En este capítulo quise poner cómo se conocieron los D4, agregué algunos datos de la historia de cada uno, pero eso lo desarrollaré después (así que habrá otros capítulos con regresiones al pasado para comprender mejor a estos cuatro líderes del colegio más exclusivo de Tokio). Aparecieron más personajes: Tk, Kari, Mimi, Miyako y otros más, luego los iré desarrollando. Jeje, creo que los D4 tuvieron una infancia difícil y con carencias pero eso no justifica su comportamiento actual, creo, eso se irá sabiendo más adelante… en cuanto a Koushiro, pues me inspiré en KareKano, hay algunos pasados parecidos después de todo. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, aún no sabemos si Yamato seguirá en guerra con Sora… además, no sabemos qué pasará con Joe, ni conocemos cómo fue el secuestro de Taichi… y bueno, el romance intenso comenzará a fluir poco a poco (espero) y las coincidencias con los anime Shoujo también. Gracias.

¡Espero sus comentarios, gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a mi fic.

_CieloCriss_

Agradecimientos especiales a: **chik** **pOtter, Lizirien, Alexeigirl, SkuAg, kibun No Tenshi, Chikage-SP, criskizuna, Mariandre, cutie sora, Atori-chan, Naoko Tsukino, Hillary, valerita16y Taika1999** por sus comentarios, espero que D4 siga siendo de su total agrado. (Si me faltó alguien pido disculpas, soy muy despistada).


	4. Música Azul

¡Hola! Ya estamos en abril de 2006 y yo por mi parte los saludos y les traigo un nuevo cap de mi fic Digital Cuatro. Primero que nada lamento la tardanza de la actualización, pero es que últimamente he tenido algunos problemas y no he tenido tiempo de entrar al Internet y de usar la computadora.

Este fic tiene detalles de algunos animes _shojo_ que me gustan, pero la trama en sí es mía. De cualquier modo los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, hago esto con el fin de divertirme.

D4 está dedicado a mi amiga Atori-chan.

¡Gracias por entrar en mi fic, los dejo con la lectura.

--

_En el capítulo anterior Sora fue rescatada por Yamato Ishida después de haberse desmayado, eso dio pie para que Yamato recordara cosas de su niñez. Conocimos un poco del pasado de Yamato: quien fue separado de su hermano por culpa del divorcio de sus padres; también conocimos al pequeño Taichi, quien también vivió alejado de su hermanita –y además sufrió un secuestro-; supimos algunos datos de las infancias de Koushiro y Joe. Cuando Sora despertó de su desmayo, Yamato le hizo frente y le exigió que le contara ciertos recuerdos que involucraban a Taichi._

_¿Qué pasará entre Sora y los D4, ¿qué actitud tomará Sora ahora que vive en casa de los Ishida y no cuenta con el apoyo de su padre, ¿qué actitud tomará Yamato con su futura hermanastra? ¿Se casarán el señor Ishida y la señora Takenouchi? _

--

** _Digital Cuatro_ **

Por _CieloCriss_

Tres.- "**_Música Azul"_**

Sora abrió los ojos; los abrió de un solo movimiento, cual persiana. Se incorporó inmediatamente: tiesa, incómoda, pálida. Era su tercera mañana en esa mansión fría, llena de vacíos y objetos costosos. Se permitió respirar hondo y profundo varias veces, notó que se sentía mucho mejor que los días pasados. Sonrió; seguramente hoy podría volver a su vida.

–"Desde hoy dejaré de pensar en esos problemas inevitables"– dijo Sora para sí misma mientras se levantaba de su nueva cama y se dirigía a su baño privado. –"Desde hoy voy a enfocar mis energías en lo que vale la pena… conseguiré trabajo de medio tiempo después de la escuela y trabajaré duro para poder irme de este lugar".

–"Sora, hija, ¿puedo pasar?"– escuchó Sora, luego de la puerta de la alcoba se escucharon unos _toquidos_ siniestros: escuetos y parcos, como los ademanes de su progenitora.

–"Adelante"– dijo Sora a modo de saludo.

La silueta de su madre se formó delante de los ojos rojizos de la joven.

–"Todavía tienes mala pinta"– dijo la señora Takenouchi, acercándose a su hija con un semblante impasible –"Estás pálida y no has comido bien desde que te desmayaste por culpa de las ocurrentes noticias de tu padre".

–"Estoy bien"– murmuró Sora, apretando los puños –"El doctor que me ha visto dijo que hoy podría regresar a clases y eso haré".

–"Haz lo que quieras, Sora, sólo daba mi opinión"– replicó su madre –"Además, si estás tan testaruda quiere decir que recobraste fuerza…".

–"¡Claro que sí!"– reafirmó Sora, con una sonrisa entusiasta –"a pesar de que mi madre se quiere casar con un millonario autista y de que mi padre dejó a su familia por un chico muchos años más joven que él… y aunque conocí nuevos enemigos y nuevos obstáculos, ¡no me daré por vencida, en cuanto junte el suficiente dinero me iré de esta casa y buscaré la manera de pagarle al señor Ishida todo lo que le debo por la atención médica, la comida y el hospedaje".

–"Sí, sí, como gustes… puedes hacer todo lo que quieras a partir de que cumplas 18. Por ahora vine para presentarte a tu sirvienta personal".

–"¿Qué?"– gritó Sora, quien traía ojos muy abiertos –"¿Criada personal, ¡estás loca, mamá, yo no necesito ninguna sirvienta ni nada por el estilo, ¡yo misma puedo hacer mis cosas!".

–"Ya lo sé, Sora, pero Ishida la contrató para que te atendiera… yo también tengo una sirvienta a mi disposición".

–"Pues dile a tu prometido que no quiero deberle nada más".

–"Sora, es de mala educación despreciar los regalos de los demás"– regañó la señora Takenouchi.

–"No me parece justo que ése hombre _regale_ seres humanos".

–"Sora, no te pongas terca… lo que Ishida te está regalando es el servicio de una persona… para los ricos eso es algo normal e Ishida se siente comprometido con hacer eso… ahora que si lo piensas, si rechazas la ayuda de esa chica, ésta será despedida y se quedará sin el empleo que los Ishida le han dado. En otras palabras, la despedirían, así que acepta de una buena vez las hospitalidades de nuestros anfitriones, me avergüenza que seas tan terca y no escuches razones".

Sora bajó la mirada. Ahora que estaba recuperada, su vida de torbellino volvía a dar inicio. Pensó en la pobre chica que habían contratado sólo para ella.

–"De acuerdo, acepto el regalo de ese hombre".

–"De tu padrastro, querrás decir"– dijo la madre de Sora mientras regresaba a la puerta de la habitación –"Deberías intentar estar agradecida con Ishida, hija, ese hombre me rescató de un abismo; por otra parte su hijo te rescató a ti cuando te colapsaste".

–"Yo… no le pedí que lo hiciera".

Sakura Takenouchi no le respondió, abrió la puerta y segundos después regresó con una joven que vestía de mucama.

–"Sora, te presento a Noriko-chan, tu empleada personal2"– la pelirroja miró que Noriko tenía en los ojos negros una mirada gastada y roída.

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia, Sora sonrió con nerviosismo.

–"Que tengas suerte en tu escuela, Noriko-chan te preparó el almuerzo"– dijo su madre, su voz sonaba fastidiada –". Tengo que irme a la floristería, adiós".

Sora no le dirigió la mirada a su madre cuando ésta se retiró, tampoco miró a Noriko; mantuvo su vista en sus puños, de nuevo con fuerza los hacía puño… 'Paso a paso, Sora' le decían esos puños a su dueña 'poco a poco tu vida volverá a ser lo que era antes de esta extraña tempestad'.

--

La mansión Ishida parecía un laberinto, una caja de Pandora, un túnel encantado, un castillo medieval. Sora caminó algo intimidada por los pisos, los pilares y las esculturas, rezongó para sus adentros, porque odiaba sentirse incómoda. Esa residencia era, por lo pronto, su hotel, y tenía qué aceptarlo. Se respiraba un aire frío en cada puerta, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por altos cortinajes de color plata. La pelirroja se inclinó un poco y sacó de su uniforme un papel arrugado que minutos anteriores le había dado su empleada Noriko.

–"Nunca pensé en que necesitaría de este ridículo mapa…"– rezongó la chica, algo avergonzada por haberse perdido en una casa. –"Parece ser que estoy en el ala 2 del lado este de la segunda planta, ¡dios, sólo quiero encontrar las escaleras para salir de aquí".

Arrugó de nueva cuenta el papel y se adentró a una antesala que al parecer la llevaría directo al pasillo principal.

Abrió la puerta con algo de torpeza, luego comenzó a caminar por la sala de estar, pero quedó brevemente paralizada ante lo que vio.

Era increíble: acomodados en las esquinas del enorme salón con piso de ajedrez, había dos hermosos pianos de cola, en el centro del salón había un estante repleto de todo tipo de instrumentos, desde violines hasta liras, desde acordeones hasta clarinetes. Al fondo del salón había un pequeño escenario y bajo este, una decena de asientos de teatro.

–"…una orquesta… ¿los Ishida tienen una sala de conciertos?"– se escandalizó la joven. Por un momento pensó que mientras los millonarios hacían conciertos innecesarios, miles de personas morían de hambre. Luego despejó su cabeza, porque ella no tenía derecho a opinar: no sabía lo que sentían los ricos y nunca había sido lo suficientemente pobre. No podía, por tanto, conocer a los ricos ni ponerse en el lugar de los pobres. Ella sólo era una mujer común y corriente, con problemas, como todos los seres humanos.

Siguió caminando con el objetivo de no entretenerse más admirando la base enemiga, pero una pintura la volvió a detener cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el salón.

En esa pintura aparecía un niño rubio, con los ojos azules y la sonrisa del tamaño de la luna creciente. Sora se enterneció al ver esas mejillas rebosantes de alegría y esos cabellos de pirita, resplandecientes.

–"¿Yamato Ishida?"– se preguntó por instantes, había algo en los ojos de aquél niño… ojos de alegría, de cielo, de papalotes. Los ojos de Yamato Ishida parecían témpanos de hielo o montañas lejanas y frías.

–"¿Qué demonios haces en mis habitaciones, mujer?"– escuchó de pronto Sora, que se volvió inmediatamente, entonces vio que Yamato Ishida estaba erguido frente a ella con la altivez renovada, con los ojos de lobo o de nieve o de algo parecido.

-"Yo…".

–"No entiendo a la gente miserable"– bufó el rubio, sonriendo con sorna–"nada más te sentiste bien quisiste venir a husmear para ver que hallabas; aunque no deberías hacerlo, apestas mi salón".

–"¡Yo sólo estaba pasando por aquí!"– renegó Sora, frunciendo las cejas, de repente su tono de voz se pintó de sarcasmo. –"Pero ya me largo, '_alteza'_. Y no te preocupes, príncipe, tienes tantos criados que seguro se encargarán de limpiar y perfumar este lugar para que mi olor se diluya y sólo quede impregnada la sensación de tus fragancias europeas".

–"No es el olor a pobre, es tu presencia, aunque qué más da"– informó Yamato, Sora abrió la puerta con intención de irse, pero el joven Ishida le bloqueó el paso –"¿A dónde vas sin mi permiso?".

–"¡Quítate!".

–"Es mi mansión, no te olvides, mientras pises mi territorio eres mía".

–"Te pagaré todo, idiota, ¡hazte a un lado, llegaré tarde a la escuela".

–"Es muy temprano aún; seguramente tus desmayos de pobre te redujeron el cerebro todavía más y ahora te cuesta trabajo medir el tiempo".

Yamato sostuvo a Sora del brazo, la chica forcejeó.

–"Suéltame, imbécil"– gritó la pelirroja.

–"No. Necesito hablar contigo".

–"Debería darte asco, ¿no es así?".

–"Un poco de mugre no me hace daño de vez en cuando"– rió Yamato.

–"Idiota"– insultó Sora, con las mejillas encendidas.

–"Mira, si dejas tu inútil ironía a un lado y replazas ese orgullo marginal unos minutos, probablemente podríamos tener una plática coherente"– expuso Yamato –"No te molesté los pasados dos días porque estabas enferma, pero ahora que te reincorporas a tu rutina, lo menos que podrías hacer es decirme si ya tienes una respuesta para mí".

–"No sé de qué hablas".

–"Sabes de qué hablo, mujer, ¡Sabes muy bien que te exigí que te pensaras lo del asunto de Taichi, ¡tú estuviste con él en aquél entonces, eres la única que me puede dar una pista para encontrar a sus secuestradores!".

Sora se lamentó por dentro. En esos días, a pesar de que tenía presente esa plática con Yamato sobre el secuestro de Taichi Yagami, ella no había meditado nada sobre ello. Se había pasado quemando las horas en su padre y en su nueva situación. No había pensado en su corta convivencia con Yagami cuando niños, no podía recordar mucho… no podía.

–"No tengo nada que decirte"– dijo con sinceridad –"Sólo jugaba con él después del jardín de niños… sólo jugábamos".

–"¡Mientes!".

–"Bien, si eso dices, eso es"– dijo con calma la pelirroja –"En cuanto a Yagami, la verdad es que yo lo secuestré y lo mantuve oculto porque quiero su herencia, ¿cómo ves?".

Sora se zafó el brazo y salió presurosa del salón, Yamato no la siguió.

–"No vas a llegar a ninguna parte con ese sarcasmo" – declaró el joven, molesto.

–"Y tú nunca vas a volver a ser igual de encantador y lindo que en esa pintura que tienes en tu salón".

Yamato Ishida bufó. Se acomodó la corbata del uniforme y salió del salón 'En eso tienes razón. Nunca… nunca podría ser igual de encantador y lindo que Takeru en esa pintura… supongo que esa mujer es algo perceptiva... ¡Ja!'".

--

Taichi estornudó tres veces seguidas, luego dio un bostezo y se restregó los ojos, como si quisiera sacar de ellos la pereza. Bajó las escalinatas de su casa y volvió a estornudar. 'Maldición, alguien debe de estar hablando de mí; de cualquier manera ¿quién inventó que cuando estornudamos significa que hablan de nosotros, qué estupidez' asoció el chico con torpeza.

–"Joven amo"– interrumpió un mayordomo.

Taichi le dedicó al criado una mirada molesta.

–"… es que tiene llamada, joven amo, es su madre".

–"Ah. Claro. Pásamela".

El mayordomo le entregó a Tai un teléfono. Taichi sonrió. Miró largamente el móvil: las teclas numeradas, la antena dorada, la forma oblicua del aparato. Con una expresión entraña en su rostro, dejó caer el auricular sin responder a la llamada. Después rió.

–"¡Pero joven amo, debería usted contestar esa llamada!".

–"Jeje… si la señora de esta casa vuelve a llamar, dile que a su hijo no le interesa saber de sus compras ni de su vida. Infórmale que ahora he decidido que la única manera de hablar conmigo es en vivo y en directo".

–"Señorito… usted…".

–"Lárgate de mi vista"– ordenó Tai, sin pensársela dos veces salió como huracán de la casa y subió a uno de sus autos 'Vamos a complicarle la vida a esta bola de criados y a mis "queridos" padres' se dijo con entusiasmo.

–"Joven Amo, usted no puede irse sin su protección"– anunció un guardaespaldas, interponiéndose entre el coche de Tai y la salida del garaje –"Permítanos llevarlo al colegio; además… usted aún es menor de edad y…".

Tai pisó el acelerador del auto y casi se impactó contra el guarura, quien rodó hacia un costado y le cedió el pase al muchacho.

–"Ups, ¿te arrollé?; pero no te preocupes, tienes seguro médico"– el chico moreno desapareció por la avenida; el guardaespaldas (por su parte) sacó de su bolsillo un comunicador: _ El joven amo de nuevo ha escapado _

--

Sora notó que el instituto se había embellecido. En sus dos días de ausencia los cerezos habían florecido más, parecía que el tiempo los apuraba. Los edificios se iluminaban con el sol, los jardines tenían ese aire perdido del campo. La chica Takenouchi bajó del taxi, pagó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su aula. Estaba nerviosa. Sus primeros dos días en esa nueva escuela habían resultado un fiasco surrealista que le había dejado en la boca un sabor amargo.

Lo primero que detectó Sora, fueron murmullos. Los susurros de oreja a oreja, a modo de secreto, resplandecían alrededor de ella. Podía sentir las miradas de los estudiantes en su persona, podía percibir las palabras cargadas de veneno.

–"Si el primer paso es el prejuicio y el chisme; el segundo paso es el ataque directo"– se reiteró la chica entre dientes. Ya conocía los métodos: podían arrojarle basura, huevos, hasta útiles, también podían atacarle de frente, jalarle el cabello, escupirle, golpearla. En pocos días Sora había aprendido a manejar esos sentimientos de impotencia que estaba experimentando por tener tarjeta roja: el símbolo de guerra, su sentencia.

Los murmullos no cesaron, pero nadie la atacó. Takenouchi encogió los hombros y avanzó hasta los casilleros, ya que necesitaba cambiar de zapatos y alistar sus útiles.

–"Todo está tan tétrico"– musitó Sora en bajito –"¿Por qué nadie me ataca?".

Miró a sus alrededores, en el área de casilleros casi no había estudiantes. Sólo un grupo de chicas, que parecían de primero y que estaban concentradas en sus asuntos.

En la entrada del edificio, la pelirroja vislumbró las siluetas de Koushiro Izumi y Yamato Ishida; Sora sonrió con malicia. Sin analizarlo mucho entró a su casillero y se escondió en él. Yamato y Kosuhiro, quienes eran miembros de los D4, se adentraron al área de casilleros y caminaron por uno de los pasillos. Koushiro se detuvo cerca del estante de Sora, porque los casilleros estaban por grupos.

–"Entonces eso fue lo que pasó"– comentaba Yamato, con indiferencia.

–"Sí, al final creo que fue mi culpa, por descuidado"– decía Koushiro –"no me di cuenta de cuando se me cayó el papel con los datos de esa mujer… lo más probable es que haya sido dentro del salón de clases y posiblemente fue ahí mismo donde Takenouchi-san lo encontró".

­–"Mh, ya veo; todo está más claro ahora".– dijo Yamato.

–"De cualquier manera no entiendo cuál es el problema, es decir, me parece extraño que Takenouchi-san no haya estado enterada de la dirección de su padre; creo que lo que más debería preocuparte es que en ese papel estaba toda la investigación sobre Sakura Takenouchi".

–"Bah, tonterías; en todo caso deberías preocuparte tú, Kou, el supuesto espía eres tú, ¿no te incomoda que esa mujer te crea un fisgón?".

–"No realmente"– admitió el joven Izumi, mientras cambiaba sus zapatos – "Me es indiferente todo lo que tenga que ver con Takenouchi-san; lo que me interesa de ella es su relación con Tai y contigo".

–"Sí, sí, como digas; de cualquier modo te simpatiza, ¿o no?".

–"Sí, me simpatiza. Como que usa más su cerebro que otras chicas que hay en este instituto"– admitió Koushiro– "No hay nada mejor que una chica inteligente".

–"¿Eh?".

–"Tenlo en cuenta, Yama"– dijo Koushiro –"¡Ah, qué pereza… posiblemente hoy no tome todas las clases".

–"Ni yo"– agregó Yamato –"Supongo que Jo se enojará cuando lo sepa".

–"Mh"– bufó Koushiro –"quien sabe".

–"Voy a dedicar mi tiempo a pensar en cómo deshacerme de esa mujer y su madre".

–"¿La esposa siete?"– preguntó Koushiro, cerrando su casillero. –"¿Vas a destruirla?".

–"¿Lo pones en duda?"– renegó Yamato.

–"Te la pasas pensando en la hija de esa mujer"– analizó Koushiro –"Los últimos dos días ésa chica te ha absorbido el cuerpo y el alma, ya sea para maldecirla, o para considerarla, la has pensado día y noche".

–"Cállate; no te metas en mis asuntos".

–"Tus asuntos me son indiferentes, sólo te informaba la realidad".

–"¿Dónde está el inepto de Tai?".

–"No sé. De cualquier manera, ¿darás un nuevo aviso sobre la tarjeta roja de Takenouchi?".

–"Dile a Jo que la tarjeta roja sigue intacta, pero que nadie puede hacerle daño a esa mujer; yo soy el único que puede joderle la vida".

–"Eso suena muy posesivo".

–"Kou, hoy no ando de buen humor, no me provoques, date cuenta que si no está el imbécil de Tai, tú eres el siguiente en mi lista".

–"Uhm, lo tendré en cuenta".

–"Me largo"– anunció Yamato, mientras salía de la escuela y desaparecía entre los árboles de cerezo y los jardines.

Sora suspiró. Había escuchado lo suficiente pero aún permaneció en silencio para esperar a que Izumi se alejara de los casilleros.

Sin embargo, Koushiro no se movió mucho, sólo avanzó cuatro pasos y se detuvo súbitamente.

–"¿No te parece que vas a llegar tarde a clases si sigues oculta ahí?"– preguntó Koushiro con los ojos curiosos y el resto del rostro sin expresión clara –"Ya has oído, por ahora estás a salvo, Ishida quiere destruirte con sus propias manos; ahora el resto de la escuela te dejará en paz".

Sin decir más, el joven atravesó el vestíbulo y entró a la escuela, Sora abrió el casillero y salió de él revenida en sudor.

–"No entiendo cómo es que ese 'Nerd de computadoras' se dio cuenta"– renegó Sora mientras atravesaba la escuela para dirigirse a su salón –"Los malditos D4 siguen siendo personas problemáticas y…".

–"¡Takenouchi-senpai!"– Sora levantó la vista y se encontró con la chica de cabello violeta que había conocido días atrás en los sanitarios del instituto.

–"Ho-Hola"– saludó Sora, algo turbada.

–"¡Me da tanto gusto verte de nuevo!"– se entusiasmó la joven –"Soy Miyako Inoue, de primer curso, ¿me recuerdas?".

–"Eh, sí, claro"– dijo Sora.

–"Escuché el rumor de que habías dejado la escuela, me da gusto ver que no es así; ya me lo decía, que Takenouchi-senpai era una triunfadora que no se iba a dejar vencer por ese cuarteto de millonarios egoístas; sé que eres una luchadora social y estoy de tu lado".

–"Yo no soy una luchadora social, Inoue-san, pero te agradezco el cumplido. Por ahora continuaré en la escuela".

–"Cuentas conmigo"– dijo Miyako, cuando vio que Sora se alejaba –"Yo no soy de ese tipo de personas que da una puñaladas por la espalda".

Con ese último comentario, Sora se adentró en su salón. Se expuso a los regaños del profesor, a los murmullos de sus compañeros y a la indiferencia de Koushiro Izumi; sin embargo en lo único en que pensó fue en esas palabras de la joven Inoue 'Yo no soy de ese tipo de personas que da puñaladas en la espalda'.

--

­–"Más velocidad"– se dijo Tai al tiempo en que metía la quinta velocidad de su auto. La adrenalina le llovía a cántaros, pero la sensación de haber convertido la mañana en una revuelta que descontrolaba a sus guardaespaldas y que enojaría a sus progenitores era el eje rector de su satisfacción –"Si pudiera fumar, tomar y tener sexo al mismo tiempo en que conduzco sería todavía mejor, pero el mundo aún no es perfecto".

Tai aceleró su automóvil, por el espejo retrovisor notó que lo seguían: patrullas de la policía, sus custodios, dos oficiales de tránsito en motocicleta y hasta una ambulancia –"¡Tú también deberías sentir esta velocidad de respirar aprisa, Hikari!".

--

Joe Kido se acercó a la sala de profesores. Entró cuidadosamente y cerró la puerta.

El salón de maestros era un aula especial para docentes. Cada profesor tenía su cubículo, en donde ocasionalmente resolvían asuntos de la escuela o conflictos personalizados con estudiantes. La sala de profesores estaba vacía, pero Joe Kido avanzó con confianza hasta el cubículo del fondo. Observó entonces a su profesor de Cálculo Diferencial con nerviosismo.

–"Buenos días, profesor… yo… quisiera saber".

–"Otra vez no fuiste el número uno, Kido"– avisó el profesor mientras ordenaba unos fólderes –"En los exámenes de bienvenida sacaste el quinto puesto de la escuela".

El profesor tenía aspecto de cerdo. Una cara ancha y poco alargada, con cachetes gordos, colgados, y una nariz extendida, con orificios enormes.

–"Profesor… entiendo"– susurró Joe, suspirando –Por favor, no le cuente eso a mi padre, sé que lo conoce, sé que fueron compañeros en la escuela media… no le diga que no obtuve el primer lugar, se lo ruego".

–"No puedo seguir mintiendo a estas alturas, chico"– dijo el sensei –", aunque seas hijo de Kido, yo tengo mis propias necesidades".

–"¡Le pagaré lo que guste, profesor!"– rogó Joe, con terror –"Pero por favor, no le diga a mi padre que fracasé… no tiene qué subirme las notas, sólo no le diga nada, yo…".

–"Podría seguir ayudándote entonces, si haces lo que yo quiero".– dijo el docente, acercándose a Joe con la mirada inexplicable. Joe retrocedió rápidamente.

–"¿Cuánto quiere?"– preguntó el joven, acomodándose las gafas con frialdad.

–"No es la cantidad, es la calidad, chico"– dijo el profesor –"De cualquier manera tendrás que venir a mi cubículo la próxima semana para averiguar el precio de tus notas".

–"Sí. Sí, sensei… gracias"– Joe reverenció varias veces y salió disparado de la oficina. De pronto se sentía cansado, con incertidumbre. Su celular lo interrumpió y al revisar el número, Joe contestó de inmediato.

–"¿Tai?".

"Hey… hola buen, Jo".

–"¿Por qué estás jadeando, ¿de dónde me hablas, No estás en la escuela, ¿verdad, ¡Taichi, tienes qué venir a clases porque es tu obligación como próximo heredero Yagami y…!".

"Sin sermones, Jo, que suficiente tengo ya" Taichi resoplaba constantemente a través de la comunicación.

–"¿Qué sucedió esta vez?".

"Choqué en uno de mis carros… lo estrellé contra una pared repleta de propaganda política, ¡jeje!; no te preocupes, logré saltar antes de que pasara todo, pero creo que me lastimé un brazo… ¡hubieras visto, fue genial, creo que logré burlar a los guardaespaldas que me pusieron mis padres… luego escapé en un taxi que pasaba y no se dieron cuenta… creo que ¡Auch, aún me buscan entre los escombros…".

–"¡Taichi!"– gritó Joe, escandalizado –"¡Esta vez te pasaste de la raya! ¡Te das cuenta de lo que ocasionaste! ¡Y no sólo pudiste salir herido tú, piensa en que un inocente pudo haberse visto involucrado en un accidente por culpa de tu insensatez, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?".

"Bien… ahora estoy en las canchas de fútbol de la escuela, jeje, me salté la barda. Ven a curarme, ¿quieres, sabes que odio los hospitales desde lo de Kari, así que aquí te espero… Ah, y no le cuentes a Kou y a Yama, seria una pérdida de tiempo, ¡cuando me cures esta herida yo mismo les contaré esta situación tan chingona!".

Joe negó, luego mugió sonidos ininteligibles.

–"Por culpa tuya voy a tener que faltar de nuevo a clases, espérame ahí".

--

Joe Kido detestaba los comentarios curiosos de Koushiro y los constantes sarcasmos de Yamato, no obstante, lo que más odiaba eran las ocurrencias de Taichi. Taichi era el D4 más desconsiderado de todos: siempre lo ponía en riesgo, siempre se metía en problemas y él y los demás tenían que ayudarlo a arreglar sus actos insensatos.

Lo miró a lo lejos, en una de las porterías del campo de fútbol de la escuela. Taichi traía el uniforme de la escuela con manchas de mugre en la camisa y al parecer en uno de los brazos tenía una cortada grande, por la cantidad de sangre que le emanaba.

–"¡Jooooo-sama!"–gritó Taichi, con la sonrisa extendida –"Viniste a salvarme".

–"No seas payaso"– Joe se acercó a Taichi y le revisó la herida sin siquiera saludarlo –"¿Cómo te hiciste esa cortada, ¿acaso traías una navajo o algo así, ¡uf, nunca aprenderás".

–"Rápido, rápido, cúrame sin quejarte. Mis guardaespaldas no tardan en venir al instituto a buscarme; el día de hoy soy un fugitivo".

–"Detesto que te pongas tan infantil"– renegó Joe mientras comenzaba a poner vendas y remedios en el brazo.

En el transcurso de la curación, ninguno de los dos habló. Jo centró su atención en la herida y el sangrado. Taichi apretó los labios y soportó el dolor que le provocaba tener el brazo dañado.

--

La hora del receso llegó sin que transcurriera alguna novedad. Sora bufó y no se movió del pupitre en todo el descanso. No bajó al comedor y evitó ir al sanitario. De su mochila sacó el almuerzo que Noriko-chan, su _sirvienta_, le había preparado (en contra de la voluntad de la pelirroja).

'Maldita sea, no he recuperado el apetito' admitió con congoja mientras batía las bolas de arroz y el yakitori. No le gustaba que su apetito se hubiera escabullido por culpa de los problemas… Sora pensaba que esa era una actitud inmadura de su parte.

Estaba ocupada en su comida cuando sintió detrás de ella una sombra penetrante, como si un gato no le quitara la vista de encima.

–"_Etto_… Sora-chan, yo…".

Sora desorbitó los ojos y se atragantó con un bocado, acto seguido miró a quien le hablaba, era Jun Motomiya, la chica que había defendido el primer día de clases. La pelirroja sabía que por culpa de esa joven ella estaba metida en un lío, pero aún así se mostró tranquila.

–"¿No te parece peligroso hablarme, Jun-san?"– preguntó de manera irónica, con la frente en alto –"Si me diriges la palabra es posible que los D4 te pongan una tarjeta roja, lo cual sería terrible…".

–"Sora-chan, yo… lo lamento".

–"No vuelvas a llamarme Sora-chan"– pidió Sora, con una expresión seria –"Y no tienes nada qué lamentar, Jun-san, a decir verdad comprendo que no pudieras hablarme o defenderme, estás en tu derecho. Yo no espero nada de ti, así que tú tampoco esperes nada de mí".

–"Es que… tú lo hiciste por mí, Sora-ccchsan, pero me daba tanto miedo decirlo y…".

­–"Descuida, no importa. Este tipo de acciones le revela a las personas como yo quienes son sus verdaderos amigos".

–"¡Sora-san, es que yo quiero ser tu amiga!".

–"Los D4 aún son mis enemigos, así que si no quieres correr peligro, no te acerques a mí. No soy lo suficientemente buena como para darte otra oportunidad"– admitió Sora, de manera fría, mientras seguía comiendo; no quería tener que ver con esa chica más, no por el hecho de que ésta la hubiera traicionado, sino porque Jun no le parecía alguien de confianza. Lo mejor era mantenerse al margen; en esa escuela (Sora creía) era mejor evitar amistades y mantenerse al margen.

–"Comprendo… Sora-san, por favor, te pido que me perdones; yo no sabía que eras la hermanastra de Yamato-sama ni sabía que eras amiga de la infancia de Taichi-san, yo…".

'¿Cómo lo sabe?' se cuestionó Sora '¿Cómo es que esta chica sabe todo eso?'.

–"Te perdono"– dijo Sora algo hastiada; luego le concentró de nueva cuenta en su comida y Jun le sonrió, pero la chica Takenouchi no lo notó.

Jun Motomiya era una joven de 17 años, con la piel morena y los cabellos rebeldes y marrones. Tenía los ojos chicos, pero expresivos y la boca ancha, llena de risas. La chica dejó a Sora con su almuerzo y corrió hacia la salida del salón, pero entonces alguien la sujetó del brazo.

–"¡Hola!"– dijo el chico que la sostuvo.

–"Taichi-san, ¡es decir, Yagami-sama!".

–"Jun Motomiya, segundo curso, clase C"– murmuró Taichi, apretándola con fuerza.

–"Yagami-sama, ¿está herido?"– preguntó Jun al notar que el brazo de Taichi estaba recién vendado.

–"No me agradas"– le respondió Taichi –"Llevas en tu horrible rostro el nombre de traición contigo".

–"¡Yo…!".

–"Sora-chan se metió en líos con Yama por tu culpa"– explicó Tai –", pero tú le diste la espalda; sin embargo ahora regresas arrastrándote como víbora porque te enteraste de que ella fue mi amiga y será la hermanastra de Yamato".

–"No… yo realmente… aprecio a Sora-san".

–"Te voy a arruinar la existencia, Motomiya, te voy a escarmentar por ser traidora con los que te defienden. Llorarás tanto que suplicarás un perdón… escoria barata".

Taichi soltó a Jun y ésta quedó paralizada. Vio con terror la mirada del canelo que estaba frente a ella. En los ojos de Tai había fuego: eran volcánicos y aguerridos, muy contrarios a los dos témpanos fríos de Yamato Ishida, o a los ojos robotizados de Koushiro.

–"¡Desaparece de mi vista!"– ordenó Taichi; Jun a como pudo movió las piernas. Taichi suspiró triunfante. Le fascinaba cuando lo veían con miedo.

–"¡Hola, Sora!"– saludó entonces, cuando entró a la clase 2-C

Sora de nuevo levantó la cabeza.

–"Yagami-san"– saludó –"Buenos días".

–"Sora, no seas mala, se supone que debes decirme Taichi o Tai-chan, por los viejos tiempos".

–"Los viejos tiempos son muy borrosos y el Taichi Yagami de ahora es muy distinto al chico que conocí".

–"Tú también eres distinta, ¡ahora luces muy sexy!"– rió Tai y se acercó a la pelirroja –"Hace un momento me topé con Jun Motomiya".

–"Ah".

–"No vayas a abrirle tu corazón a esa basura de persona, Sora-chan"– ordenó Taichi –"Ese tipo de gente no te conviene".

–"Yo soy la única que decide qué tipo de gente me conviene"– corrigió Sora –"¿Se te ofrece algo?".

–"¡Cielos, Sora, parece que estás enojada; y yo que vine a visitarte a pesar de mis infortunios"– reprochó Taichi, sonriendo –"Sólo quería verte, Yama me dijo que te desmayaste y has estado enfermita desde entonces".

Sora bajó la mirada.

–"Pero parece que ya estás mejor, Sora, me da gusto"– Taichi aplaudió de repente –"Seguro que el cascarrabias de Yama te lo hace pasar mal, jeje, tienes que tener cuidado con él".

Sora no respondió. Siguió mirando tu almuerzo.

–"Yamato te amenazó, ¿cierto?"– dijo de improviso Taichi, poniéndose serio –"Te debió haber exigido que le dieras datos míos… lo más probable es que ya sepas que me secuestraron y que perdí la memoria cuando era un mocoso…".

–"Yagami-san".

–"No te preocupes, no tienes nada qué temer, no importa que no recuerdes; y aunque recuerdes, será mejor que no digas nada, es que no vale la pena, Yamato no lo entiende, pero no vale la pena a estas alturas que busquen a los secuestradores… ahora tengo decenas de guardaespaldas que me cuidan el pellejo".

–"Es que yo no recuerdo mucho de aquellos días"– sinceró Sora.

–"No hay nada qué recordar"– rió Tai –"díselo a Yamato. No te preocupes, el rubio ladra mucho, pero no muerde".

Sora estuvo a punto de sonreír pero se contuvo.

–"¿No está Kou aquí?"– preguntó Taichi.

Sora negó. El 'Nerd de computadoras' había estado muy callado y había desaparecido después del receso.

–"Diablos, quería que me ayudara a escapar"– lamentó Taichi –"¡Ni modo, bueno, Sora-chan, ahora me despido o mis empleados van a cazarme".

Taichi se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr desaforadamente, lo último que Sora notó es que llevaba el brazo forrado de blanco.

--

Koushiro entró a la sala de ordenadores y saludó a sus compañeros. Era común que los miembros del club de computación se reunieran en los recreos para tomar el almuerzo mientras programaban.

–"Izumi-sama!" saludaron un par de niñas.

–"Hola chicas"– contestó Koushiro con educación mientras con la mirada buscaba a Miyako Inoue.

La vio en una de las esquinas del aula, concentrada en una portátil negra. Le pareció hermosa.

–"Inoue-san"– saludó desde lejos. Miyako frunció el rostro y lo miró.

–"Presidente"– dijo la chica de cabello púrpura –"bienvenido".

–"Gracias"– Koushiro ignoró los cumplidos de las otras chicas y se acercó a la joven Inoue.

–"¿En qué trabajas?".

–"En la base de datos de la escuela"– dijo Miyako, con una sonrisa.

–"Lo haces muy bien"– anexó Kou, de manera torpe –"… estuve revisando tus expedientes de secundaria… al parecer en tu escuela eras la presidenta del club de computación".

–"Ah, sí"– respondió Miyako.

–"Es una pena que ahora el presidente sea yo"– explicó Koushiro –"seguro que sería genial si fueras nuestra presidenta".

–"Jamás lo haría tan bien como Izumi-san".

–"A lo mejor"– agregó Koushiro –"Pero para el próximo año te postularé como vicepresidenta del club".

Koushiro Izumi se sentía aturdido cuando hablaba con esa chica, pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de hacerlo: es que era la mujer perfecta para él; físicamente era bonita, tenía las notas tan altas como él y al parecer la enloquecía la computación. Además, aunque la chica no era muy rica, sus padres eran dueños de supermercados. Era la candidata perfecta, pero él lucía muy torpe cuando le dirigía la palabra a ella.

–"¡Presidente!"– llamó Osamu IChijouji, el actual vicepresidente del club–"¿Me estás despidiendo, ¿por qué le dices a Inoue que será la vicepresidenta?".

–"Osamu-san, buenos días"– saludó Izumi. Osamu entró a la sala de computadoras, tras él venía un chico pálido, de cabello azulado y lacio.

–"No te hagas, Izumi, estás ofreciéndole el puesto de vicepresidente a Inoue, ¡qué cruel eres!".

–"Le ofrecí el puesto a Inoue-san el próximo año y tú ya vas en el último curso; por tanto, habrá vacante para el puesto de vicepresidente".

–"Ah, cierto"– rió Osamu –"De cualquier manera ya te avisé que este año no podré venir mucho al club, tengo que disfrutar de mi último año en instituto y también me debo preparar para los fastidiosos exámenes de la universidad".

–"Vicepresidente"– interrumpió una de las chicas –"¿Has traído a un nuevo miembro para el club?".

–"Ah, no, éste es Ken, mi hermanito"– presentó Osamu –"¡Saluda, Ken!"

Ken suspiró e hizo una reverencia muy elegante, todas las chicas se le quedaron mirando, incluida Miyako Inoue, quien dejó de poner su atención en el monitor.

–"Presidente, la verdad es que traje a Ken para que me supla"– explicó Osamu –"hice un trato con mi hermano para que realice mis funciones de vicepresidente cuando esté ocupado".

–"Pero tu hermano aún va en la secundaria, ¿no es así?"– preguntó Koushiro.

–"Sí, pero Ken va a la secundaria de esta escuela y no le queda lejos la preparatoria… además, mi hermanito es un genio"– explicó Osamu –"Juro que no te decepcionará, ¿cierto, Ken?; mira Jefe, deberías probarlo, palabra de Ichijouji que no te falla".

–"Haz lo que quieras"– dijo Koushiro, indiferente –"Si tu hermano falla en sus labores, el que tendrá tarjeta roja serás tú".

–"¡Excelente! ¡bien!"– gritó Osamu –"Entonces me marcho, tengo clases y luego una cita con un primor… ¡suerte Ken! ¡Adiós jefe! ¡Un beso, chicas!".

Ken Ichijouji resopló, entre inconforme y molesto, pero no dijo nada. Koushiro lo saludó con frialdad y le indicó las labores que debía desempeñar como el segundo al mando del club.

–"Si tienes alguna duda consulta con Inoue-san, Ken-kun"– reiteró Koushiro.

–"_Hai_"–respondió Ken.

Miyako se sonrojó ante los ojos lejanos de Ken, que la miraron de reojo.

--

Cuando Sora salió de la escuela notó que el cielo se estaba nublando. Las nubes estaban ennegrecidas y el viento arrancaba las flores de los cerezos. La pelirroja maldijo el clima pero desistió de tomar taxi para volver a casa de los Ishida, tenía que ahorrar dinero y además debía hacer el intento de conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo.

La mejor manera de liberarse del yugo de Ishida era consiguiendo trabajo para independizarse, ya no contaba con la ayuda de su padre, por eso tenía que darse prisa y trabajar duro para conseguir algo bueno.

Compró el periódico en un puesto de revistas y siguió caminando por el distrito donde vivía. Tenía qué haber algo ideal para que ella trabajase.

–"No puedo trabajar con mamá en la florería"– se dijo mientras con un plumón iba señalando los trabajos interesantes –"veamos… creo que este está bien… trabajar en un minisúper no es complicado y el horario es ideal para mis necesidades".

La joven encerró el nombre del minisúper Inoue's y se encaminó hacia esa dirección.

--

Miyako Inoue salió de la escuela a escondidas. Primero esperó a que todos los automóviles desaparecieran y luego esperó a que los alumnos del colegio se dispersaran más. Sonrió cuando vio el lugar despejado y fue saliendo de él de manera presta, ocultándose en los arbustos. Luego llegó a la estación del tren y tomó su ruta diaria.

Era difícil ir a ese instituto, lo sabía, pero también era su mejor opción. No le gustaba el ambiente de ese colegio, pero el nivel académico era alto y ella necesitaba asistir a una escuela así.

Se bajó del tren ligero y llegó a su edificio. Vio frente a ella el minisúper que sus padres manejaban y renegó al ver que todavía estaba el letrero de 'Se busca empleado'. Miyako sabía que si sus padres no contrataban a alguien iba a ser ella quien tendría que suplir el turno restante.

'Si me aparezco ahí, me pondrán a trabajar y no podré estudiar para los próximos parciales' reflexionó mientras le daba la vuelta al supermercado y se adentraba en el elevador del edificio.

'Lo mejor será visitar a Cody'.

Miyako tocó el timbre del hogar de uno de sus vecinos e instantes después un niño con uniforme gris atendió la puerta.

–"Miyako-san, buenas tardes"– saludó el chico, que tenía piel clara y cabello de color nuez –"¿qué te trae por aquí?".

–"¡Cody, gracias a Dios que estás aquí"– saludó Miyako, abrazando al muchacho con mucha fuerza.

–"Miyako-san, me ahorcas"– se quejó Cody.

–"Ah, lo siento"– rió Miyako –"a decir verdad vengo a refugiarme… al parecer mis padres no han conseguido trabajadora para el negocio y no quiero que me pongan de esclava en el súper".

–"Miya-san, esa es una actitud inmadura"– dijo Cody mientras él y su vecina pasaban a la sala del departamento.

–"¡Bah!"- renegó Miyako –"En el único lugar en el que soy madura es en la maldita escuela".

–"¿Sigues aparentando ser rica e inteligente?"– preguntó Cody, ofreciéndole té a la chica –"Miyako-san, es malo pretender ser alguien que no eres".

–"_Ash_, cállate, Cody, tú no sabes todo lo que he sufrido para ser tan perfecta, no sabes lo bien que se siente ser la mejor en clases, no sabes lo genial que es cuando todos te alaban".

–"Pero si bien recuerdo, ahora estás en una escuela de alto costo y nivel académico… debe ser difícil aparentar ser millonaria y lista ahí".

–"_Nah_, esa bola de millonarios es lo de menos; todos ellos se han creído mis mentiras y he sacado las mejores notas de ingreso… todo fuera ideal si no… si no…" –Miyako apretó los labios, hasta humedeció los ojos; Cody sorbió el té.

­–"¿Qué es lo que hace 'imperfecta' tu estancia en la escuela 'perfecta'?"– preguntó Cody, en tono satírico.

–"¡Los malditos D4!"– se quejó Miyako.

–"¿D4? ¿Quiénes son esos?".

–"Son un cuarteto de estúpidos que tienen una dictadura en la escuela"– explicó Miyako –"Al parecer esos chicos son ricos y poderosos y controlan a todos en ese instituto… ¡es horrible, mientras esos molestos chicos estén interponiéndose en mi vida, no podré hacer mi propio camino como la chica más admirable e inteligente de ese colegio".

–"No es importante ser la más perfecta e inteligente, Miya-san".

–"Para mí lo es, Cody, tengo que demostrarle a alguien de lo que soy capaz"– suspiró Miyako –"Pero los D4 en sí no son un obstáculo tan difícil, solamente me preocupa uno de esos chicos".

–"¿Un rival?".

–"¿Cómo supiste, Cody?"– cuestionó la joven –"La verdad es que ese maldito mocoso es un maniático de ordenadores que me quitó el puesto de presidenta del club de computación… y además, revisé los registros en exámenes de admisión y descubrí que él es el que tiene el puntaje más alto en los exámenes de inicio en toda la historia de la escuela… y no sólo eso, por alguna extraña razón todo el mundo lo idolatra y lo considera un genio… ¡ese tipo me enerva!".

–"Miya-san, cálmate"– aconsejó Cody –"Eso significa que aunque seas buena en algo, siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú. La preparatoria no es como la secundaria y tendrás que aprender a vivir con los nuevos cambios".

–"_Ash_, pues me rehúso, yo tengo que ser la mejor siempre".

–"Como quieras"– lamentó Cody, en esos momentos sonó el timbre –"deja atiendo la puerta".

–"_Ok_, por mientras haré un nueva agenda para organizar mis horas de estudio, ¡no me dejaré vencer hasta que le quite el puesto de presidente a ese maldito pelirrojo!".

Cody dejó que Miyako siguiera renegando de su vida y abrió la puerta. Tras el umbral de la entrada, el niño descubrió que era uno de los alumnos de su abuelo.

–"¡Koushiro-san!"– saludó Cody, con una reverencia. Miyako se silenció de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre, luego se asomó a la entrada y abrió la boca de un solo movimiento. Junto a su amigo Cody estaba el odioso D4, Koushiro Izumi, el presidente de computación que tanto odiaba.

'Oh por Dios' gimió la chica, con el corazón acelerado '¿será que ese idiota me estaba siguiendo, ¡qué terrible, si ese chico averigua que soy una farsa, mi vida social e intelectual en ese instituto terminará colapsándose… ¿qué demonios hace ese pelirrojo ahí?'.

–"Qué lugar tan pequeño"– dijo de repente Koushiro –"No sabía que el sensei vivía en estas condiciones".

Cody rió de manera nerviosa.

–"Pensé que las clases de kendo empezaban en el dojo la próxima semana, Koushiro-san".

–"Sí, las clases son para la próxima semana"– expresó Koushiro con las cejas fruncidas –"Este lugar es asfixiante… le ofreceré un préstamo a Hida-sensei para que se compre una casa".

–"Mi abuelo adora este departamento"– se defendió el nieto de ojos verdes–"buscas a mi abuelo, Koushiro-san?".

–"No, en realidad te buscaba a ti, Nieto-kun"– dijo Kou, pensativo –"Necesito de tus servicios; Hida-sensei me dijo que me ayudarías en lo que sea".

Cody se mordió los labios y recordó las palabras de su abuelo: Si Izumi Koushiro-kun viene a pedirte un favor, no le niegues nada, querido Cody, es gracias a ese chico que tenemos el dojo .

–"Claro, Koushiro-san, ¿qué necesitas?".

–"Vístete con el uniforme de kendo y date prisa, que se hace tarde".

–"De acuerdo, ¿gustas pasar mientras me visto?".

–"No. No gracias, espero aquí. Date prisa, Nieto-kun".

–"En realidad me llamo Cody".

–"Da lo mismo, date prisa".

Cody dejó la puerta entreabierta y regresó al living, pero no había rastro de su vecina Miyako. Sin preocuparse mucho por ella entró a su habitación y comenzó a buscar su uniforme.

–"¡Coooddyyy!"– exclamó Miyako, que al parecer se ocultaba ahí –"¿Me puedes explicar qué tienes que ver tú con ese D4?"

–"¿D4, ¿te refieres a Koushiro-san?".

–"Exacto".

–"¿Él es un D4, Vaya…".

–"¡Habla, Cody!".

–"Ahora tengo que cambiarme, Koushiro-san me espera".

–"¿Te espera? ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con él?".

–"Koushiro-san es alumno de mi abuelo; desde que era muy pequeño, Koushiro-san toma clases de Kendo en el dojo Hida; de hecho, el dojo de mi familia se salvó gracias a los préstamos que nos ha hecho la familia de ese chico".

–"¡Fatalidad!"– expresó Miyako.

–"Mi abuelo dice que debo tenerle mucha gratitud a Koushiro-san y él ha venido hoy a pedirme un favor, así que me iré con él".

–"Qué horrible… mira Cody, ¡te prohíbo que le digas que me conoces, ¿comprendes, si Izumi se da cuenta de que soy de clase media y de que no soy tan perfecta, mi plan de destruirlo será historia y mi vida social penderá de un hilo".

­–"Miya-san, qué dramática. Koushiro-san no es tan malo como parece".

–"Cody, prométemelo".

–"De acuerdo, pierde cuidado, no le diré nada de ti… pero conste que no estoy de acuerdo con tus ideas".

--

'El día pesa más en las tardes; se siente más la respiración; se escucha más la música' fue lo primero que pensó Yamato después de abrir los ojos. Sintió sobre su figura las sombras de las nubes, estiró los brazos y se incorporó. Parecía bastante tarde, seguramente las clases habían terminado. Yamato se puso de pie, se acomodó el cabello y recogió su saco, 'Estoy hecho un desastre, no vuelvo a quedarme dormido aquí'.

Ishida era un joven que se aburría a menudo en el instituto. Le gustaba estudiar algunas asignaturas, pero el ambiente de las escuelas le parecía despreciable; por eso se saltaba las clases y se refugiaba en los jardines del colegio. Pasaba horas recostado en el pasto pensando, oyendo, sintiendo la música aún sin tocarla.

Yamato sabía que su estancia en el jardín no era un secreto; muchos de sus admiradores sabían dónde se hallaba, no obstante, nadie se atrevía a molestarlo. La vida y rutina de los D4 era muy conocida por todos los estudiantes del instituto, pero todos ellos respetaban las costumbres del los D4, sabían que era mejor no meterse con ellos.

–"Me pregunto si esa mujer regresó a casa por sí misma"– fue lo primero que dijo después de despertar –"Como mínimo vuelve a desmayarse y me causa problemas".

El rubio sacó su radiocomunicador y le dio una orden a su chofer. Luego salió de la escuela mientras notaba el cielo caído y observaba su armónica.

–"No he podido tocar nada decente desde que esa chica entró en mi vida"– renegó Yama, sacudiéndose el cabello claro –"¿Debería buscarla?... no es problema mío si vuelve a desmayarse… aunque no quiero que nadie más la rescate. Ella sólo puede deberme la vida a mí".

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus meditaciones. Era Taichi.

–"Imbécil"– saludó Yamato –"¿En dónde estuviste todo el día, Jo nos dijo que faltaste a clases y suspendimos nuestra reunión".

Yamato vio que su chofer le abría la limosina. Colgó el móvil después de haber oído las noticias de su mejor amigo.

–"Estúpido Tai"– logró articular antes de subirse al coche.

--

Koushiro aceleró la motocicleta, pero al mirar que se encontraba frente al edificio Fuji, paró el vehículo abruptamente, de modo que Cody Hida soltó un grito de terror discreto, como su personalidad.

–"Llegamos"– dijo Koushiro, bajando de la motoneta –"¿Sucede algo, Nieto-kun?".

–"No… nada, Koushiro-san"– Cody tenía el rostro algo pálido, pero se bajó del transporte sin soltar ningún quejido –"No sabía que manejaras motocicletas".

–"Ni yo"– sonrió Koushiro –"Me la regaló un amigo mi pasado cumpleaños y por las tardes suelo usarla. Manejar es divertido".

–"Koushiro-san, ¿un amigo te dio un regalo tan costoso?".

–"Taichi es millonario"– admitió Koushiro –"Nieto-kun, será mejor que te arregles el uniforme, quiero que todo luzca muy real".

Cody Hida se sacudió el uniforme de kendo.

–"¿Y qué es lo que tengo qué hacer?"– preguntó de manera modosa.

–"Tú sólo permanece callado y sostén este cartel, yo me encargaré del resto"– pidió Koushiro, sin prestarle importancia al rostro de preocupación que tenía el nieto de su sensei.

El cartel decía lo siguiente: 'Clases de Kendo en el Dojo Hida, ¡aproveche la promoción!'.

–"¿Koushiro-san, vas a hacerle promoción al dojo de mi abuelo?"

–"Algo así… ahora iremos directamente al departamento 9"– ordenó el pelirrojo –"Qué fastidio… Yamato hace los pedimentos más extravagantes".

–"¿Sucede algo, Koushiro-san?"– preguntó Cody.

–"No".– respondió el joven Izumi –"Parece que ya llegamos".

–"Koushiro-san, ¿no deberíamos haber empezado por el departamento 1?".

-"No estamos promocionando el dojo de tu abuelo, Nieto-kun, estoy investigando a una persona y necesito un pretexto para aparecer en su depa".

Cody se indignó ante la declaración sincera de Izumi, pero se contuvo.

–"Pero, entonces… ¿qué hago yo aquí?".

–"Eres el que da pie a la credibilidad de mi mentira, porque estás uniformado y llevas ese cartel".

–"Pero Koushiro-san, tú también eres parte del dojo e incluso eres más avanzado que yo, pudiste vestirte tú".

–"Pero no me gusta perder el estilo, Cody-kun, no me gusta salir a la calle con traje de kendo, tú sirves más para eso".

Cody volvió a reclamar internamente, no se imaginaba que ese chico era tan presuntuoso 'al menos no me dijo Nieto-kun' suspiró el castaño, que todavía cursaba la secundaria. Koushiro tocó el timbre y segundos después un hombre maduro, de piel morena y cabello oscuro le abrió.

–"Buenas tardes, señor"– dijo Koushiro, fingiendo inocencia –"Somos alumnos del dojo Hida y queremos saber si podemos quitarle unos minutos de su tiempo para hablarle de las promociones que hay en nuestra escuela para estudiar artes marciales".

Koushiro sonrió, Cody sostuvo con firmeza el cartel y el hombre que abrió, se rascó el cráneo, 'así que este hombre es el padre de Sora Takenouchi'.

–"Es bueno que los jóvenes practiquen artes marciales"– fue lo primero que dijo Takenouchi, lucía preocupado, estaba algo ojeroso –"Pero por ahora me temo que no cuento con el tiempo y la edad requerida".

–"Es una pena, señor...".

–"Takenouchi"– complementó el hombre.

–"Como le decía, es una pena que no tenga tiempo para practicar kendo, Takenouchi-san, porque el ejercicio es la mejor manera de relajarnos y de liberar tensión… más aún en el caso de las artes marciales; ¿hay alguien más en su hogar que pudiera interesarse en nuestra oferta?".

–"No lo sé, chico, deja preguntar".

–"De cualquier manera aquí le dejo un folleto, Takenouchi-san".

–"Gracias, joven"– el hombre aceptó el folleto y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, luego volvió la cabeza y exclamó: –"Shuu, ¿te interesa el kendo?".

El rostro de un joven de cara afilada se asomó por una de las puertas.

–"¿Qué dices, querido?"– Koushiro agrandó sus ojos negros al reconocer el cabello oscuro del muchacho, y los labios, y las cejas, y los ojos, ¡hasta las gafas!".

–"Que si te interesa tomar clases de kendo en un dojo"– repitió el señor Takenouchi, algo fastidiado.

–"Shuu-san…"– susurró el pelirrojo Izumi, bajando la guardia.

–"¡Pero si es Kou-chan!"– saludó Shuu, acercándose. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de manta, desabrochada –"¡Qué sorpresa, pequeño, ¿qué haces aquí, ¿Joe-chan te lo dijo?".

–"¿Eh?... yo…"

–"Estamos promocionando una escuela de artes marciales"– explicó Cody, con educación.

–"¿En verdad, Kou-chan, no sabía que te interesaran esas cosas".

Izumi recobró energías y asintió.

–"Practico Kendo en el dojo Hida desde niño y pensé que podría ayudar a mi sensei si promocionaba su escuela".

–"Kou-chan siempre tan buen niño, pasa a tomar una taza de té junto con tu acompañante"– Shuu les indicó que tomaran asiento –"Querido, este pelirrojo tan encantador es uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermanito".

–"Mucho gusto"– dijo el padre de Sora algo más animado.

–"Pero Shuu-san, pensé que te encontrabas estudiando en el extranjero, al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo Jo".

Shuu suspiró.

–"Eso es lo que mi padre le dice a Joe que diga"– explicó Shuu –"La verdad es que me independicé… ahora vivo por mi cuenta con la persona que yo quiero. Estoy viviendo la libertad, Kou-chan, una libertad que me traerá problemas, pero que yo escogí… pensé que Joe-chan lo había superado, que les había contado a ustedes… yo sólo quiero que él encuentre la misma libertad que yo tengo ahora".

Koushiro apenas pudo contener su gesto de admiración, ahora comprendía porqué Joe odiaba tanto a Sora Takenouchi.

--

Sora salió del supermercado Inoue's, con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¡ya tenía empleo!; aunque el sueldo no era mucho, los señores Inoue (dueños del negocio) parecían buenas personas, y sobre todo, comprendían su situación de estudiante.

Takenouchi miró que el cielo ya estaba oscuro, tal vez por las nubes o quizá por el crepúsculo; a pesar de su cansancio, deseó que ya fuera lunes para comenzar a trabajar.

–"Disculpe señorita"– A Sora le tocaron el hombro –"¿Ha pasado por aquí un joven moreno, que lleva el mismo uniforme que usted?"

–"No he visto a nadie, oficial"– admitió Sora –"¿sucede algo?".

–"Se trata de un joven que huyó de su casa, al parecer peleó con sus padres".

–"Ya veo…".

–"Los custodios del joven lo están buscando"– explicó el oficial –", sólo que como la vi con el mismo uniforme que el chico perdido, pensé que a lo mejor lo conocía".

–"Si veo a alguien le aseguro que lo reportaré con algún oficial"– respondió Sora. El policía asintió con amabilidad y se alejó de ella. Sora encogió los hombros y siguió su camino, pero cuando iba atravesando un edificio abandonado, de nueva cuenta le tocaron la espalda.

–"¿Es usted otra vez, oficial?"– Sora giró, pero unas manos grandes y fuertes la jalaron de improviso al interior de la construcción.

–"Sora-chan, no me confundas con oficiales ineptos, ¡qué ofensa!".

–"¿Yagami-san, ¿qué haces aquí, ¡Espera, no me digas que tú eres el joven que busca la policía".

–"Sí"– dijo Taichi con orgullo –"Hoy he armado una de las mejores revueltas de los últimos meses"– Tai llevó a Sora por los recovecos del solitario edificio con una sonrisa en los labios –"¡me encanta estar de prófugo, si fuera un chico normal seguro iría a la correccional unos días, pero soy rico y afortunado… toda la mala suerte se me absorbió cuando tenía seis".

–"¡Yagami-san, ¿estás huyendo de casa!".

–"Sí".

–"Pero tus padres van a preocuparse".

–"Sí. Eso mismo busco".

–"¡No deberías hacerlo!"– regañó Sora –"Ellos deben estar preocupados por ti".

–"A veces, Sora-chan, tenemos que gritar para que nos escuchen"– mencionó Taichi –"El día de hoy le he gritado a mis padres para que se acuerden de que existo, para que me devuelvan a Hikari".

-"¿Qué dices?".

–"_Arg_, Sora, te ves tan sensual hoy"– suspiró Taichi, cambiando súbitamente de tema –"Es una pena que seas intocable".

–"¿Eh?"– articuló Sora –"No sé lo que estés haciendo, Yagami-san, pero no quiero involucrarme en tus problemas".

–"¿En serio, de pequeños nos involucrábamos en todo".

–"Jamás me dijiste que eras un niño millonario que habían secuestrado unos bandidos".

–"Eso es porque no lo recordaba… daría todo por haber seguido con amnesia, pero en vista de que no se pudo, aún tengo mis métodos para llamar la atención".

Sora guardó silencio. No comprendía a ese chico.

–"Estúpido Tai"– escucharon los jóvenes de pronto –"Aunque te portes mal, no te darán premios".

–"¡Yama!"–saludó Taichi. Yamato saltó al interior del edificio por una de las ventanillas. Sora se lamentó internamente: la aparición del rubio Ishida era lo que menos necesitaba.

–"Eres un irracional, hay un séquito de policías y guardaespaldas rastreándote el pellejo ahí afuera".

–"No es para menos, seguro que ya le informaron a los viejos"– rió Taichi.

–"Traje tu vía de escape, como me lo pediste, pero yo que tú mejor dejaba de jugar al aventurero intrépido y me entregaba".

–"¿Bromeas, ¡si me la he pasado de lujo, hasta me topé con tu hermanastra, Sora-chan".

–"Yo ya me iba"– rugió Sora, como ventisca, pero Yamato la sostuvo del brazo.

–"Si sales del edificio las patrullas te interceptarán y estarás en problemas; entiendo que las mujeres tengan el cerebro más chico que los hombres, pero al menos hay algunas que hacen el intento de pensar, así que has un esfuerzo y ten un poco de sentido común".

–"¡Saldré de este edificio y gritaré a los cuatro vientos lo que está pasando!".

–"Ya oíste a la mujer, Tai"– dijo Yamato –"Normalmente te apoyo en tus locuras, pero tengo pereza esta vez, ¿crees que fue sencillo venir acá adentro, papá no me prestó el helicóptero y me da flojera usar la otra vía de escape".

–"No quiero volver a esa casa hasta que Kari-chan regrese…".

–"¿Crees que Hikari no está preocupada por ti?"– le insistió Yamato a Taichi, sin soltar el brazo de Sora –"¿Crees que no está enterada de que su hermanito se vio involucrado en un macro-choque del que milagrosamente salió vivo?".

–"Ya cállate, Yamato, estás más fastidioso que Jo y Kou fusionados".

–"Alguien tiene que hacerte entrar en razón".

En esos instantes se escuchó un ruido grave, se tambaleó el lugar, a lo lejos se escucharon unas voces: 'aquí está la corbata del Joven amo', '¡Es por aquí!'.

–"Maldición, tus guardaespaldas han entrado, ahora tendremos qué huir"– renegó Yamato.

–"No"– dijo Tai –"Tienes razón, este juego es cansado… voy a entregarme".

–"Mh, a buena hora te decidiste, ahora tendré que lidiar con esos policías y con tus amados custodios, para el colmo esta mujer de mi servidumbre está fastidiándome de nuevo; sin falta mañana te pongo tarjeta roja".

–"Escóndanse… ¡ahí, en ese elevador, yo me encargo de que no los busquen".

Taichi corrió hacia el elevador y lo activó. El aparato abrió sus puertas de inmediato. Taichi empujó a Yamato y éste jaló a Sora con él.

–"Suerte, tórtolos"– susurró, luego se aclaró la garganta –"¡Aquí estoy, bola de inútiles, esta vez tardaron mucho en encontrar al Joven Amo!".

La voz de Taichi se perdió tras las puertas del ascensor. Yamato pulsó un número al azar y el elevador comenzó a subir pisos, uno tras otro, _track-track-track_.

–"Este elevador de pobres parece tan débil, con razón este edificio está abandonado"– renegó Yamato.

Entonces a lo lejos se escuchó un nuevo estruendo, el ascensor se sacudió y dejó de subir.

–"Maldición"– dijo Sora, al notar que el elevador quedaba paralizado.

--

Cuando la lluvia comenzó, Koushiro se resguardó en una tienda de revistas. Se la pasó ojeando algunos periódicos y mató el tiempo contando la cantidad de revistas pornográficas que vendían en el lugar. Tenía los ojos fundidos en esos papeles, pero pensaba en otras cosas. Tenía la mente en su amigo Joe y en los sentimientos que éste experimentaba, por otro lado estaba contento de haber descubierto un secreto, sólo con los secretos de otros saciaba su curiosidad.

El clima estaba sonámbulo, llovía lentamente, arriba se oían truenos y brillaban los relámpagos, pero a lo lejos, tras algunas nubes, todavía se infiltraban los rayos de sol.

Koushiro revisó su reloj, miró el edificio que tenía enfrente y notó que varios jóvenes empezaban a salir de él. Entonces sonrió ligeramente, cruzó la calle y a pesar de la lluvia esperó con paciencia que entre los jóvenes apareciera su amigo.

–"¿Kou?"– Joe descubrió al pequeño de su grupo a unos pocos pasos de él "¡Kou-kun!".

–"Hola Jo-senpai, te estaba esperando"– dijo Koushiro; se cubría de la lluvia con el saco del instituto.

–"Toma, usa mi paraguas extra"– aconsejó Joe.

–"Senpai, eres el único chico que conozco que trae consigo dos paraguas".

–"Sonará muy obsesivo, pero bien que te sirve, ¿no es así?"– replicó Kido, sonriendo.

–"¿Qué tal las clases vespertinas?"– preguntó Koushiro.

–"Aburridas"– admitió Joe.

–"Deberías dejarlas"– opinó Kou –"No las necesitas".

Joe miró largamente a Koushiro. Le hubiera gustado robarle el cerebro, los ojos curiosos y la voz, por eso negó de repente, como reprochándose por pensar así.

–"Es muy extraño que hayas venido a buscarme… ¿Sucede algo?".

Izumi adoptó una pose seria mientras ajustaba el paraguas de Joe.

–"Hoy vi a tu hermano Shuu"– dijo de repente el pelirrojo, bajando la mirada.

Joe se quedó en silencio, sintió que la incertidumbre le subía hasta el pecho y le alteraba la respiración.

–"Estaba averiguando sobre el padre de Sora Takenouchi y descubrí la verdad que nos has ocultado"– siguió diciendo.

–"¡Cómo odio tu curiosidad!"– reprochó Joe; en poco tiempo los ojos se le habían enrojecido. –"… no tienes ningún derecho de husmear en la vida de los demás".

–"No me importa husmear en la vida de los demás"– sinceró el pelirrojo –"pero entiendo tus sentimientos".

–"¡Por supuesto que no!"– renegó Joe –"Tú podrás ser muy listo, Koushiro-kun, pero no entiendes los sentimientos de las personas".

Hubo un extraño silencio entre los dos personajes. Koushiro siguió con la vista baja, directa al asfalto; Joe en cambio miró hacia arriba, se topó con las nubes de lluvia.

–"Shuu-san me dijo que te dijera que te extraña… me dijo que quiere que tú también encuentres la libertad que ahora él tiene".

–"… si libertad significa darle la espalda a tu familia por culpa de un viejo homosexual, prefiero ser esclavo toda mi vida".

De nuevo quedaron callados, hasta que Izumi alzó la mirada y logró encarar los ojos filosos de Joe Kido.

–"Siempre supe que odiabas a Takenouchi-san por una razón ajena a lo ocurrido en el colegio"– el joven de cabello rojo tomó aire, notó que la lluvia se estaba extinguiendo –"pero siempre he pensado que eres el más justo y sincero de nosotros cuatro… Tai es un cabezotas y Yamato y yo somos algo fríos… y tú, Jo-senpai, siempre estabas ahí para hacernos entrar en razón… por eso pensamos que eras perfecto para ser el juez de los D4…".

–"¡Pues ya ves que soy igual de banal que todos!".

–"Jo-senpai, es triste saberlo… porque… bueno… seguro comprendes que es injusto que los hijos paguen por las culpas de los padres. Si los padres son personas que asesinan, que roban, que hieren… quiere decir que los hijos también tienen culpa de eso, no entiendo… ¿por qué repudias a Sora-san por lo que hizo su padre, entonces ella debería hacerte la vida imposible a ti, porque está en la misma situación que tú… pero la realidad es que tú no tienes que ver con las acciones o preferencias de Shuu, así como Takenouchi no tiene la culpa de que su padre quiera a tu hermano".

–"Eso ya lo sé, no tienes qué decírmelo… de cualquier modo, ¿por qué te interesas tanto en Takenouchi y en su situación familiar?".

–"Es horrible que culpen a los hijos por los errores de los padres"– susurró Kou, como si recordara algo –"Creí que debía recordártelo".

–"pues ya lo hiciste, ¿algo más?".

–"La lluvia"– dijo Koushiro –"está desapareciendo; debo irme a casa; gracias por el paraguas, pero... ¡prefiero mojarme un poco más!".

Koushiro devolvió el paraguas a su amigo, le dijo adiós con un gesto y comenzó a alejarse.

–"Kou-kun es el único de nosotros cuatro que parece haber tenido la vida perfecta"– se dijo Joe –"pero siempre que lo miro, siento como si escondiera un terrible secreto"– Joe entonces se limpió la garganta y gritó: –"¡Gracias por recordármelo, Koushiro-kun!".

--

El elevador estaba muerto. Primero se había detenido por un apagón, pero ahora que la luz había vuelto, no funcionaba. Yamato Ishida respiraba aprisa mientras caminaba en círculos buscando una solución.

Había tratado de abrir el techo del elevador, pero estaba atascado; habían pedido ayuda por el intercomunicador del ascensor y no habían obtenido respuesta; no funcionaba ni su radio, ni su celular. La luz dentro del ascensor era leve, chamuscada; afuera, a lo lejos, se oían los truenos de una posible tormenta.

Sora estaba en silencio, recargada en una de las esquinas. Tenía un sentimiento aplastado, frío y oscuro. Los sitios cerrados le enchinaban la piel y perdía noción del tiempo: los segundos se hacían minutos; las horas se convertían en días. Su respiración se confundía con los latidos del corazón, y el hecho de ver a Yamato deambular por los alrededores no ayudaba en nada.

–"¡Pero cuando salga de aquí voy a asesinar a Taichi!"– exclamó Yamato, sin detenerse; parecía león enjaulado –"Maldito elevador de pobres".

–"Detente, estás gastando energías de oquis"– regañó Sora –"¡te estás acabando todo mi oxígeno!".

–"Cállate, mujer, no te di permiso de hablar".

–"Tenemos qué esperar a que alguien nos encuentre"- opinó Sora, tratando de mantener la calma.

Sin embargo la calma estaba lejos, allá afuera junto con la lluvia y los truenos. Adentro de ese elevador había una vorágine, un huracán que la hacía sentir intranquila. Odiaba los sitios cerrados. Los odiaba. Sora se cubrió el rostro, una extraña sensación de migraña la estaba acogiendo; por cada trueno que se oía afuera, Sora miraba dentro de ella un fragmento borroso de recuerdos y una vocecita llena de miedo le decía: 'Sora-chan, ellos son malos, ven, escóndete conmigo'. En su mente, la vocecita iba adquiriendo forma: unas piernitas morenas y muy delgadas, los cabellos chocolates, despeinados, sucios… la carita chamagosa de miedo y mugre.

'¿Tai?' se preguntó Sora. Cerró más los ojos y se recordó de niña, escondida junto con Taichi Yagami en un bote de la basura. El hedor a basura la incomodaba, todo estaba oscuro y afuera, en la calle, había señores con pistolas que la hacían llorar a ella, y también a Tai.

–"Había unos hombres"– dijo Sora abriendo los ojos, regresando a la realidad –"ellos traían armas y estaban persiguiéndonos".

Yamato se detuvo y miró hacia la pelirroja.

–"Estaban buscando a Tai-chan, pero yo no comprendía… él tampoco entendía mucho; me pidió que me escondiera con él, era un sitio oscuro pero estuvimos ahí toda la tarde… me costaba respirar y cuando nos asomábamos, los hombres con pistola seguían rondando los alrededores".

–"¡¿Cómo eran esos hombres!"– exigió de pronto Yamato, mirando a Sora.

–"¡No sé!"– exclamó la pelirroja, dejándose caer al suelo del ascensor –"¡Sólo recuerdo las pistolas y la carita angustiada de Taichi!".

La respiración de Sora se había acelerado, Yamato se hincó al lado de ella y la sostuvo de los hombros.

–"¡Has un esfuerzo, recuerda!".

–"Sólo recuerdo el horror… estaba oscuro… había basura a nuestro alrededor… nos daba miedo respirar, porque Tai y yo sabíamos que esos tipos eran malos… yo… yo… ¡yo no recordaba nada de esto!... pero aquí, encerrada aquí… yo…".

Yamato notó que los ojos de Sora se dilataban, la mirada orgullosa de la chica se perdía.

–"¡Yo odio los sitios cerrados!"– admitió Sora, con la voz trémula. Se encogió y se abrazó a sí misma. Yamato quedó estático, escuchaba la respiración de Sora una y otra vez, siempre más veloz, como locomotora.

–"Tranquila"– susurró, tocándole la cabeza a la chica –"No quise presionarte".

Sora no respondió.

–"Si te hace mal tener esos recuerdos, no me los digas".– Sora seguía sin responderle.

Yamato entonces, sin saber por qué, sacó de su bolsillo su armónica. Se sentó al lado de Sora y comenzó a tocar.

La música salió de su aire y se volvió la luz del elevador. La música a lo mejor no subía pisos, pero destruía fronteras.

La música de Yamato era azul. Como el cielo, como los ojos del niño que Sora había visto en la pintura de la casa Ishida. El sonido de Yamato era algo que se arrancaba de su esencia. Sora levantó el rostro un poco, de reojo miró al líder del D4.

Yamato lucía hermoso. Los ojos entrecerrados acompañaban la música, la armónica cubría los labios delgados del joven, los cabellos estaban desparramados, ligeramente húmedos; las mejillas las traía rosadas, llenas de vida. Sora no pudo evitar conmoverse. Ahí estaba ella, admirando al chico que la insultaba y la odiaba; el chico que solía herirla le estaba tocando una oda a la esperanza o a algo parecido.

De improviso el elevador le pareció más grande, los recuerdos de su infancia con Taichi desaparecieron. Sora se odió esos instantes, cuando se le diluyó la histeria; se odió por ser tan débil y sentirse atraída por los encantos de ese chico, que parecía una estatua de los dioses.

Con su mano libre, Yamato tocó a Sora y la hizo acercarse a él, de modo que Sora recargó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. La música seguía sonando, Yamato había endurecido la mirada, Sora seguía confundida por lo que estaba experimentando. Cuando había puesto su cabeza en el hombro de ese chico, se le había quemado el corazón y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

La respiración de Yamato se acompasó con la de Sora. La melodía entonces se extinguió sin previo aviso; el joven Ishida soltó su armónica y se acercó a los labios de Sora. Se detuvo cuando los tocó y sonrió mordazmente, luego se desvió hasta llegar al oído de la chica, quien en esos momentos estaba entumida, sin poder moverse, ¿qué le estaba haciendo Ishida, ¿por qué le tocaba los labios, ¿por qué la paralizaba?

Yamato le lamió la oreja y después se le escuchó una risita sin vida.

–Sora– dijo el rubio, era la primera vez que la llamaba así –Soy un demonio... y acabas oír el sonido de tu destrucción.

_--_

_Continuará…_

_--_

Tuve que detenerme aquí, a pesar de que quería alargar más la escena del elevador, pero de cualquier modo el cierre no me pareció tan malo (de aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrá mucho mejor entre Sora y Matt!). Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado… a decir verdad a mí se me complicó un poco hacerlo, ya que hacía tiempo que no escribía sobre los D4. En este episodio, además, no hay muchas coincidencias con animes shojo, pero sí hay ciertos detallitos, como la escena del elevador (que sale en Hana Yori Dango) y un poco de KareKano con la actitud de Miyako y su relación con Koushiro. También aparecieron nuevos personajes, habrá que ver que pasa con Cody y con Ken en el futuro. Espero que próximamente ya pueda explicar bien lo del secuestro de Taichi y su extraño comportamiento, también vamos a saber por qué no puede ver a Hikari muy a menudo… por otra parte, sabremos qué hará Joe ahora que Kou descubrió lo de Shuu y el papá de Sora… ¡Ah! Y claro, sabremos más de Yamato, de su hermano Takeru y de esa hermosa música que emana de él (y que conquistó momentáneamente a Sora)… y por último, el próximo capítulo se anexará a la trama el personaje de Mimi Tachikawa.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **_criskizuna, Lizirien, Isfryd Beloved (2), kibun No Tenshi, anita-asakura, adriannita, Alexeigirl, Chikage-SP, HeLLeNsItA16, Dark angel love, Atori-chan, SkuAg, doberman-fire (2), mItSuKi Tao, Naoko Tsukino, Maya, MImato, Priss Yoshisuky (3), Jade Saotome Kusagami..._** y también gracias a todos aquellos que también leyeron (si me faltó alguien en la lista me disculpo, soy algo descuidada).

Me animan mucho con sus comentarios, espero no decepcionarlos con esta historia.


	5. Walk on the Edge

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de mi fic Digital Cuatro; de nuevo me disculpo por mi tardanza en actualizar, pero finalmente aquí está el producto de mi capítulo quinto. Digital cuatro es un fic que tiene detalles de algunos anime tipo shoujo, pero en sí la trama es mía… es importante decir que ni los personajes de Digimon, ni las ideas de las otras series me pertenecen.

Gracias por entrar de nuevo a mi historia, que está dedicada a Atori-chan y a todos los fieles lectores del Sorato y del romance; (en esta ocasión hay una dosis de romance al final del cap entre los protagonistas , y cada vez será mayor esa dosis).

_De nuevo me disculpo por los errores que a lo mejor hallarán en la puntuación... hago el intento de arreglarlo y no funciona... _

--

_**En el capitulo anterior… por culpa de la insensatez de Taichi Yagami, Sora quedó atrapada en un elevador con su enemigo Yamato Ishida, quien es uno de los líderes del grupo D4, que controla la escuela. Por otra parte, Koushiro Izumi descubrió que el padre de Sora tiene un romance con el hermano de Joe Kido, y por ello habla con él para hacerlo reflexionar. ¿Qué pasará con Sora y Yamato dentro del elevador¿Qué sucederá entre Sora y los D4?...**_

--

–"_Ne, Tai..."– preguntó Yamato Ishida, mientras con sus ojos hacía un esfuerzo por enfocar la habitación oscura, que era tenuemente iluminada por la luz de una luna rota a la mitad. Yamato tenía la mirada demasiado ausente para sólo ser un niño de seis años._

–"_¿No tienes sueño, Yama?"– obtuvo como repuesta Yamato; Taichi se incorporó en la cama, exhaló aire con su boca chimuela y luego exclamó: –"Podemos jugar a un videojuego nuevo, podemos hacer alguna travesura, las pijamadas deben ser divertidas"._

–"_Ne, Taichi… tu hermanita, Hikari-chan¿Por qué está en el hospital ?"– indagó Yamato, mientras se sentaba en el futón y se abrazaba las piernas. No miró que el rostro de Taichi se tornó pálido, ni le interesó el resplandor de los ojos de su nuevo amiguito; para Yamato, lo importante ahora era lo que saliera de la boca de Taichi._

–"_A Kari-chan, le duele aquí"– explicó Taichi, vislumbrando a Yamato. La mirada del castaño, hizo que el rubio levantara la carita y viera que Taichi se tocaba el pecho. –"Es que yo no sabía, Yama, pero mi madre dice que el corazón de Hikari se rompió por mi culpa"._

–"_¿Tu culpa?"_

–"_Yo se lo rompí"– explicó Taichi, con tristeza –"eso dice Madre"._

–"_Yo no puedo ver a Takeru, porque está en Francia… pero al hospital¿por qué no vas al hospital?"._

–"_Mi madre dice que no puedo ver a Hikari, que porque le dolerá más el corazón… dice que estoy castigado"._

–"_Odio a los adultos"– expresó Yamato, otra vez escondiendo la carita._

–"_Pero es mentira, Yama"– dijo con seguridad Taichi, mientras se le reanimaba el rostro –"Es mentira de mis padres… yo no le rompí el corazón a Kari-chan"._

–"_¿Tú crees?"._

–"_Sí, yo creo. Tú tampoco le hiciste nada a tu hermano¿cierto?; y también se lo llevaron"._

–"_Takeru-chan no quería irse"– recordó Yamato._

–"_¡Pero los rescataremos!"– dijo Taichi, se había puesto de pie en su cama y había comenzado a saltar en ella –"Ahora que somos amigos, Yama, vamos a rescatar a nuestros hermanitos, vamos a hacer muchas fiestas y pijamadas para planearlo todo, para ir por ellos¡por eso somos amigos!".._

–"_¿Amigos?"– se cuestionó Yamato, sin prestar atención a los saltos de Taichi en el colchón. Volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana nublosa por las nubes de noche; el resplandor de la luna creciente había desaparecido –"Hasta ahora sólo había tenido a Takeru-chan..."_

**_Digital Cuatro_ **

Por _CieloCriss_

Cinco.- "**_Walk on the edge"_**

Jadeó dos o tres veces antes de incorporarse, antes de ver allá a lo lejos, que el sol se comía al mar. El muchacho era alto, de cabellos rubios, desarreglados. En sus manos traía un gorro que no tardó en esconder en su mochila. De nuevo miró la línea que en el paisaje separaba el océano del cielo. No estaba el sol. El joven sonrió, levantó el rostro y con una extraña calma que le salía de los pulmones, fue acompasando su respiración con la noche.

–"Definitivamente"– susurró en voz queda –"Aquí huele a Japón".

Tenía los ojos de un celeste alegre, la boca quebradiza, como si siempre quisiera estar hablando; sin embargo su aspecto era deplorable: un short de mezclilla roído, una camiseta rayada y rota; tenía una cuerpo alto y esbelto, blanco y eterno; pero el rostro dulce, de niño.

El chico vio que el barco en el que había llegado desaparecía entre la noche y el agua. La madera del muelle olía a pescado y los pescadores del puerto ya estaban recogiendo sus redes, para regresar a casa.

–"Disculpe, jovencito¿está usted bien?"– preguntó un viejo pescador, al notar las oscuras ojeras del muchacho.

–"Mejor que nunca"– respondió el rubio con una sonrisa –"a veces, cuando el corazón está contento, el cansancio físico pasa a un segundo plano".

El pescador abrió más los ojos, se acomodó las redes llenas de pescados que había conseguido el día de hoy en su trabajo. El joven rubio tenía un acento curioso¿de qué región de Japón sería?

–"¡Ah!"– Gritó el chico al vislumbrar tras su espalda –"Una tienda de autoservicio¡genial, muero de hambre… con su permiso, señor".

El joven se volvió hacia la ciudad, ya no miró a la nocturna mar, con el oleaje sediento de arena. El pescador se rascó la cabeza.

–"Qué niño tan extraño"– pudo decir, antes de seguir con lo suyo.

El chico corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la tienda de autoservicio, pero al notar que sus energías estaban gastadas, se detuvo y alentó el paso. No quería verse desesperado, no quería verse diferente. La verdad era que estaba sumamente emocionado y aterrorizado: las dos cosas por igual revoloteándole el corazón cruelmente.

Agarró algunos dulces japoneses, varias sopas instantáneas, dos botellones de agua natural y le pidió al tendero una tarjeta telefónica.

–"Aquí tienes, niño"– dijo el empleado, algo extrañado por las ropas del joven –"¿algo más?".

El rubio contó el dinero que traía.

–"¿Tienes cigarrillos?"– preguntó con la voz inocente.

–"No para ti, chico".

–"¿Por qué no?"– rezongó el muchacho, divertido –"Aquí dice que ya soy mayor de edad".

El chico enseñó una identificación: _Wallace Thompson_, decía, y lo acreditaba como estudiante de una universidad.

–"Oh, lo lamento, te ves muy joven".

–"Sí"– se rió el chico –"La mayoría de las personas cree que tengo 15 años".

Mientras el tendero traía los cigarrillos, el rubio se encaminó a la sección de revistas. Había una que le llamó la atención.

–"Si mal no recuerdo es sobre los japoneses millonarios"– dedujo, mientras la ojeaba –"lo más probable es que salga algo sobre _ellos"_.

Acertó. Después de dar vuelta a algunas páginas; el muchacho se encontró con un artículo que llamó su atención.

–"_El dueño de la Televisora Tokio, Ishida-san, contraerá nupcias con una comerciante común, de nombre Sakura Takenouchi_"– leyó el chico, con los ojos risueños.

–"¿Va a llevar la revista también, joven?"– preguntó el de la tienda.

–"No, gracias"– contestó el chico –"sería dinero perdido; sólo estaba viendo que este millonario se va a casar".

'Se casa y según hago memoria, se casa por séptima vez' pensó.

El joven dejó la revista y pagó sus compras. Al salir de la tienda se topó con un teléfono público.

Insertó la tarjeta nueva que había comprado y marcó de memoria los dígitos.

"**Aló, habla Takaishi Takeru"** le contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

–"No, no es así"– dijo el joven rubio –"Takeru no dice 'aló' cuando contesta las llamadas telefónicas, dice "buenos días" o "buenas tardes", según sea la ocasión".

"**Sí, bueno, hablas justo cuando es muy temprano y sigo durmiendo¡deberías tener un poco de consideración conmigo, Tk!".**

–"Ya estoy en Japón; el barco atracó en Yokohama esta misma tarde"– explicó el rubio –"No hubo contratiempos, traigo el cargamento intacto, pero tuve que esconderlo".

"**¿Y qué tal tu viaje como polizonte, señor de la realeza?"**

–"Voy a escribir una novela con todo lo que viví"– rió el rubio –"¿Cómo van las cosas por allá¿te sirvió el disfraz de mí?"

"**He podido engañar a tus criados, ellos creen que soy tú… pero según me informé, tu madre llega mañana a París y si pide ver a su hijo estaré en problemas".**

–"Si ya estoy en Japón no hay mucho que mamá pueda hacer desde Francia"– dijo el chico, viendo la caseta telefónica –". Lo mejor será que te pongas a salvo, Wallace, yo me encargaré de entregar tu mercancía y de paso haré lo que siempre quise hacer".

"**De acuerdo, Takeru… lo dejo en tus manos. Recuerda que esa mercancía es importante para mí; tenemos un trato que debes cumplir".**

El joven notó que su crédito en la llamada estaba a la mitad, lo mejor sería cortar la comunicación.

–"No te preocupes, Wallace, haré lo que te prometí… por ahora tengo tu identificación y Takeru Takaishi no existe en el Japón; entregaré la mercancía".

El rubio, cuyo verdadero nombre era Takeru, colgó y sacó la tarjeta telefónica.

'Takeru Takaishi no existe en Japón' dijo sonriente 'Si vine hasta acá es para volver a ser Takeru Ishida… muy pronto volveré a verte, hermano'.

--

Estaba oscuro, sí. La luz se había estado diluyendo. Hacía frío, sí. Pero su contacto era cálido. Por más que Yamato quería sentir esa oscuridad en sus venas, no lo lograba. Aunque había incertidumbre en ese lugar, de alguna manera _esa_ presencia lo apaciguaba.

No sabía lo interesante que podían ser los elevadores. De verdad que Yamato Ishida no lo sabía. Había pasado toda la noche ahí (según sus cálculos y su reloj), pero no se sentía tan agotado. Le incomodaba estar atrapado ahí, cierto, pero no era algo tan repulsivo después de todo.

La tarde pasada había quedado encerrado en ese elevador con una mujer que debía ser su enemiga: la hija de su futura madrastra, la única mujer que lo había cacheteado; la chica que se llamaba como el cielo y tenía fuego en la mirada. Esa maldita mujer que se había atrevido a vivir en su cabeza por casi una semana entera. Yamato no lo comprendía. No comprendía esa atracción.

Sora Takenouchi se había quedado dormida. Estaba recargada en uno de los hombros de Yamato, de modo que una de las mejillas de la chica chocaba casi con dulzura en el joven rubio, de mirada desafiante.

Yamato no había dormido en toda la noche. Pensaba en la música que había salido de él la tarde anterior; pensaba en esa chica, en su situación. Y suspiraba de tanto en tanto cuando estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes metálicas le robaba el aliento.

Mientras Yamato pensaba, las puertas del elevador se abrieron de un solo movimiento. El rubio Ishida se cubrió la cara momentáneamente, porque el resplandor que entró de afuera le cegó los ojos.

–"Mira a quién tenemos aquí"– dijo un sujeto, que parecía ser un trabajador del edificio –"A dos jovencitos".

–"Deberían pagarse un hotel, chicos"– dijo otro empleado, que cargaba con una pala extraña y un taladro eléctrico. –"un elevador no es para tener sexo".

Yamato frunció el rostro; Sora comenzó a despertar, pero no escuchó los primeros comentarios de los hombres.

–"… ¡gracias a Dios que llegó la ayuda!"– dijo la pelirroja, incorporándose –"Señores, este ascensor no funciona y…".

–"Por supuesto que no funciona"– dijo el hombre que primero había hablado –"Este edificio está a punto de ser demolido, es una suerte que antes de que iniciáramos la demolición decidiéramos revisar este lugar".

El joven Ishida se puso de pie; miró a los albañiles con el ceño amenazante.

–"Son unos impertinentes… desde estos momentos, considérense desempleados"– dijo tranquilamente –"Y sea lo que sea que iban a hacer con esta construcción, se cancelará y la comprará mi familia".

Yamato salió del elevador, luego miró hacia atrás; los trabajadores lo miraban con signos de interrogación en sus rostros.

–"¿Qué es lo que esperas? Date prisa, mujer" –le ordenó a Sora. La joven se puso de pie con algo de torpeza y agradeció a los empleados; se acercó a Yamato pero inmediatamente reclamó.

–"No vuelvas a hablarme así, yo no voy a seguir órdenes de nadie". – dijo la joven, sacudiéndose el uniforme que todavía llevaba puesto –"Además, no deberías decirle eso a los trabajadores de este lugar, son ellos los que nos han rescatado después de todo, eres horrible¿por qué no puedes tener un poco de respeto por los demás?".

–"Tú eres la que debes dirigirte a mí con respeto¿acaso no sucumbiste ante mí la tarde pasada, te toqué una de mis melodías y quedaste paralizada con mis encantos¿o me lo vas a negar?".

Sora se sonrojó momentáneamente. Era verdad: era débil y había fenecido. Yamato parecía el dios de la música y de la belleza. La tarde anterior estaba aterrorizada por estar encerrada en el elevador y la música de ese chico le había devuelto la paz. Sora era débil y odiaba serlo, pero se necesitaba más que música y encantos para vencerla.

–"Eres talentoso"– admitió Sora, algo extrañada. Le dolían los ojos y estaba algo mareada por estar tanto tiempo encerrada –". Pero no creas que con un poco de música voy a perder ante ti".

–"No sólo fue música"– dijo Yamato, triunfante –"También sucumbiste ante mis labios, ante mi lengua".

El joven paró en seco, sujetó a Sora de la barbilla. Sora de nuevo no pudo moverse ni enlazar palabras con claridad.

–"Es una pena"– rió el rubio –"aunque aparentas ser distinta, eres igual a todas las mujeres… una vez que las conquisto, no se resisten y se vuelven perras vulgares a mi servicio".

Sora apretó los puños¿qué se creía ese engreído¿cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?

–"¡No me toques!"– gritó Sora, aventando la mano de Yamato –"¡Podrás ser un prodigio en la música y podrá gustarme esa faceta tuya, pero aún así eres una basura!... eres una persona horrible, das asco".

–"Vaya, así que aún tienes agallas"– murmuró Yamato, sonriente –", es mejor así, resulta más interesante que estés cavando tú misma el hoyo con el que voy a hundirte".

–"Como sea"– renegó Sora, sin prestarle atención a las palabras de Yamato –"Me voy a casa".

–"¡Taxi!"– dijo Yamato, cuando ya habían salido del edificio donde habían estado encerrados.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, Yamato sujetó a Sora de la muñeca derecha.

–"Vamos a nuestro dulce hogar, mujercita, así que permitiré que subas conmigo en este vehículo apestoso… después de todo un taxi ya tiene suficiente mugre¿no crees?".

Sora se dejó arrastrar algo indignada. Cuando estuvieron adentro del auto, Yamato indicó la dirección al conductor.

–"¿Y qué pasó con el ejército de empleados del joven Ishida-sama?"– preguntó Sora, sarcástica –"¿Se olvidaron de rescatar a su amo, que quedó atrapado en un elevador con una mujer pobre y sin futuro?".

–"Mis sirvientes saben que no deben intervenir cuando hago cosas con Taichi… posiblemente Matsumoto piensa que pasé la noche en un club con una mujer, no se equivocó del todo, debo decir. Y mi padre¡_ja_, seguro que no se dio cuenta de mi ausencia… pero tu madre, seguramente, ha de estar aullado de la angustia por su cachorrita¿no es así?".

Sora sintió que le hervía la sangre. No le gustaba que Yamato hablara así de su madre¡no le gustaba que de la boca de ese chico salieran palabras hirientes!

–"No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre".

–"Tu madre es una zorra que quiere el dinero de mi padre"– rió Yamato –"puedo referirme a ella como se me pegue la gana; por eso mismo voy a destruirla y temo que te arrastraré junto a ella".

–"¡Cállate!"– insistió Sora –"Mi madre no es esa clase de persona".

Yamato sonrió. Le encantaba el vértigo que sentía cuando discutía con esa pelirroja. La tomó de los hombros y se acercó a ella.

–"Silencio; eres muy ruidosa".

Fue lo último que dijo Yamato; Sora no contestó.

--

_ Debes sentirte muy orgulloso de lo que hiciste, Taichi, pero ha sido una tontería. Tu padre no se ha enterado porque no he querido molestarlo, te reprenderé yo misma, cuando regrese a Japón. Estoy cansada de que no acates las reglas que se te imponen y que son por tu propio bien. No tengo cara para hablar de nuevo con el Primer Ministro para que haga como que no pasó nada con lo del choque y los civiles heridos… afortunadamente nadie sufrió heridas lamentables¡pero ha sido la última vez, Taichi! _ Taibufó, cortó la conexión de cámara _web_ y dejó de ver el rostro de su madre en la pantalla; ya lo tenía hastiado tanto jaleo y regaño por estupideces. Suspiró. En todo el sermón él no había oído noticias de su hermana, que era lo que realmente le importaba. Ni modo, Taichi sabía que tenía que esperar. Si Hikari se había enterado de su "travesura citadina" (por así decirlo) seguramente se preocuparía y regresaría antes de lo planeado.

El heredero Yagami se dejó caer en la cama de la habitación, vio que el desayuno estaba servido, también le habían traído, como cada mañana, los periódicos más importantes del país,

–"Ni que estuviera loco como para leer cosas tan nefastas como los diarios"– se burló Tai mientras tomaba con sus manos los periódicos e iba rumbo al bote de basura.

Miró brevemente los encabezados del _Tokio News_ e hizo un extraño gesto.

Se detuvo entonces, con la mirada entre perdida y gozosa. En la sección de espectáculos aparecía una joven esbelta, de cabello pintado de rosa y con estrellas de chaquira. La joven de rostro fresco, limpio, traía puesta una mini falda blanca y una blusa violeta, escotada, que mostraba el ombligo y la mitad de los pechos. El encabezado de espectáculos decía '_La exitosa modelo, Mimi Tachikawa, regresa al Japón'_.

–"Excelente"– dijo Taichi, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

--

La señora Takenouchi estaba en la entrada de la mansión Ishida cuando el taxi arribó con Yamato y Sora. La mirada de Sakura Takenouchi no lucía como la de una madre preocupada, sino como la de un robot entrenado para disciplinar.

–"Oh, no"– mugió Sora, cabizbaja, cuando notó el semblante de su madre frente a ella.

–"Esta vieja bruja…"– renegó Yamato, para sus adentros pero en voz alta –"Parece que espía todos mis movimientos y lo que es peor, parece que tiene la costumbre de esperar en la entrada de las casas".

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar directo a la residencia; Yamato puso actitud de arrogancia, Sora mostró más humildad.

–"¿A dónde creen que van, ustedes dos?"– reprendió la madre de Sora, rugiendo–"No sé si lo han notado, pero son las 9 de la mañana y no llegaron a dormir anoche. Ishida y yo estábamos preocupadísimos".

–"Lo que yo haga con mi vida es cosa mía, señora"– dijo Yamato –"No se meta en mis asuntos, se lo advierto".

–"Si tus asuntos tienen que ver con los de mi hija entonces me entrometeré en tu vida, Yamato-kun".

–"¡Mamá, yo!"– empezó a decir Sora, pero la mímica de su madre la detuvo.

–"Han llegado juntos en un taxi, Yamato-kun"– renegó Sakura, cruzando los brazos. –"¿Dónde estuvieron toda la noche?"

'Esta tipa es insulsa y dramática¡es terrible, se cree mi madre o algo parecido' pensó el rubio tronándose los dedos.

–"Estuve en un cuarto a oscuras, con su hija en mi regazo"– dijo el joven con desfachatez, como si fuera algo normal.

Siguió su camino y entró a la mansión, sin decir una palabra más.

–"¡No es como él ha dicho!"– aclaró Sora, molesta –"¡Ha sido un accidente!".

–"No estás en edad de tener relaciones sexuales"– dijo la señora Takenouchi –"y menos con el hijo de mi futuro esposo; pero si vas a tener sexo, asegúrate de usar protección y de ser discreta".

Sora bajó los hombros; su madre… su madre la desconcertaba tanto.

–"No es lo que tú piensas…"– susurró la pelirroja –"Deberías comportarte más como una madre, porque anoche estuve en problemas y no parece interesarte".

–"Estuve toda la noche con el pendiente de ti; la preocupación no me la quitan tus excusas. Esta tarde quiero que le digas a Yamato-kun que cenaremos en familia, para hablar de lo ocurrido hoy¿queda claro?".

–"…"

–"No te escucho, hija".

–"…"

–"Soy la única que no te ha dado la espalda, no como tu padre, que te ocultó la verdad; ¿podrías al menos contestar a lo que te pregunto?".

–"¡Está bien!"– gritó Sora, iracunda –"¡Le diré a ese idiota lo que me dijiste!".

–"A las 7 en el comedor informal".

--

Era sábado por la mañana, pero Mimi estaba sumamente cansada cuando aterrizó el avión. 'Debe ser por el cambio de horario' dedujo la joven mientras bostezaba 'qué horror, debo de verme terrible'.

–"Mimi-sama, sus padres la esperan en casa"– dijo un hombre moreno, de ojos azules, tenía el cabello castaño, era alto, bien parecido.

–"Ay, no me molestes, Genai"– se quejó Mimi –"quiero hacer unas compras primero… y debería contactar con los muchachos, quiero que me organicen una fiesta".

–"Le ruego que no desobedezca las órdenes de sus padres, Mimi-sama".

–"Ay, ya qué… supongo que tengo que obedecer a papá, luego cancela las tarjetas y ¿qué hago sin crédito, aunque bueno, con el cuento de que soy una exitosa modelo adolescente, pues, la verdad no tienen mucho de qué quejarse".

Genai puso cara de incomprensión y siguió a Mimi Tachikawa por los pasillos del aeropuerto. La joven sacó su celular, se fijó en su lista de direcciones y de inmediato marcó un número. Definitivamente, si había vuelto a Japón, eso tenía que celebrarse.

--

Yamato entró al _pub_ bastante contrariado. Traía la pinta de no haber dormido en toda la noche. A esas horas el bar –al que acababa de entrar- estaba cerrado para clientes ordinarios, pero él, como parte de los D4, era todo menos un chico ordinario. Caminó por la pista de baile, entre las mesas recién aseadas e ingresó a un salón privado.

–"_Hey"_– dijo como saludo, alzando la mano, cuando se topó con sus tres mejores amigos.

A pesar de que eran las 11 de la mañana Koushiro parecía estar más dormido que despierto; Joe en cambio estaba revisando unos apuntes y Taichi estaba jugando billar en una de las mesas que había por ahí.

–"Espero no sea otra de tus diversas y comunes estupideces como la de ayer, Taichi"– mencionó Yamato, sentándose al lado de Koushiro.

–"Ah, cierto"– rió Koushiro, bostezando –"Me enteré de que ayer armaste un jaleo de no creerse, Tai, hasta salió en las noticias pero con el anonimato de tu apellido".

–"Fue increíble, Kou-chan"– dijo Tai, con los ojos iluminados –"Me hubieras visto, parecía un héroe de película".

–"¡Por tu estupidez quedé atrapado toda la noche en un ascensor!"– regañó Yamato –"No he dormido nada, traigo el cuerpo molido y para el colmo tú dices que tu 'aventura' fue increíble".

–"¡_Woow_!"– gritó Tai –"¿El elevador se descompuso¿eso quiere decir que pasaste la noche con Sora-chan¡Dios, me debes la vida entonces!"-

–"Interesante"– creyó Koushiro.

–"Vaya…"–añadió Joe.

–"¡Cállense los tres, sí estuve con la esa mujer marginal toda la noche, pero para que lo sepan, no la toqué, no me mezclo con la bazofia…"– dijo inmediatamente el rubio –"De cualquier modo no tengo por qué darles explicaciones de mis cosas… sólo te advierto, Taichi, que si vuelves a meterte en líos será problema tuyo; ya no estoy dispuesto a tener problemas por tu insensatez".

–"Órale… ¿te poseyó Jo Kido o algo así?"–rió Tai.

–"¡Taichi!"–reprendió Joe, molesto –"No le digas eso a Yama, como si yo fuera un ente raro o algo así; que Yamato tenga un poco de sentido común es algo bueno que deberías imitar".

–"Tengo sueño¿a qué hemos venido?"– preguntó Koushiro, olvidando los reniegos de Jo y la indignación de Yamato. Por breves minutos volteaba hacia el mayor de los D4, pero el Kido no le respondía con la mirada, sólo lo evadía.

–"Pues verán, tengo una gran noticia que anunciarles"– dijo Taichi –"_Diablos_¿dónde dejé el periódico?".

El moreno se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a buscar un periódico. Los otros tres lo miraron con fastidio.

–"Debería administrarte calmantes, Tai"– dijo Joe– "¿ahora lees periódicos?".

–"Por cierto, Kou¿qué pasó con el encargo que te di¿fuiste a casa del padre de esa chica?"– preguntó Yamato, ignorando a Taichi.

Koushiro Izumi miró largamente a Joe, quien se había puesto nervioso. Yamato esperaba una respuesta.

–"No fui"– mintió el pelirrojo –". Discúlpame, Yama, pero iba a ir justo cuando tuve que quedarme en el club de computación por una emergencia… el vicepresidente está faltando mucho y tengo que actualizar a su suplente".

–"Ah"– dijo Yamato –"Da lo mismo, ve cuando puedas. Iría yo, pero no quiero que esa chica se entere de que ando merodeando en cuestiones personales".

Joe suspiró; agradeció que Koushiro no dijera lo de su hermano; de verdad se lo agradeció en silencio.

–"¡Aquí está!"– Tai recogió del suelo una hoja del periódico. Los D4 miraron a Taichi con interés, ya que era raro que el heredero Yagami se interesara en la lectura de noticias.

–"¿Adivinen quién regresa a Japón?".

Ninguno de los tres hizo esfuerzo por contestar. Por cortesía, Joe dijo:

–"¿Quién?".

–"¡Pues Mimi-chan!"– gritó Taichi, alzando el artículo –"Aquí dice que Mimi ha realizado en Norteamérica una fructuosa carrera de modelo, pero que inesperadamente ha regresado a Japón".

Joe le arrebató el periódico a Tai y miró la foto de Mimi Tachikawa.

–"Mimi… se ha puesto muy hermosa"– observó el miope, con las mejillas rosadas. Yamato y Koushiro miraron la foto, pero con más reserva.

–"Pues la edad le va bien"– dijo Yamato –"Aunque sigue pareciendo una cría mimada y llorona".

–"Ni que lo digas"– reiteró Koushiro.

–"¿Aunque han notado su cabello¡es rosado!"– se alteró Joe –"no debería pintárselo de rosado, se ve tan…. Tan americana".

–"Déjala ser, Jo"– rió Taichi –"Lo más seguro es nos traiga más novedades: tatuajes, perforaciones, nuevos amantes¡_saaaa_!".

–"¡Mimi no es de esa clase de chicas!"– defendió Joe, todavía rojo.

–"Jo"– dijo Yamato, con frialdad –".Una cosa es que Mimi sea la única amiga de los D4, y otra muy distinta es creerla una blanca paloma. Mimi es una chica cualquiera, con dinero, pero ordinaria… con buen cuerpo, riquezas y buena voz, pero hasta ahí, incluso me atrevería a decir que…".

–"¡Yamato-kun, déjalo ahí!"– regañó Joe, algo molesto –"No es bueno lanzar prejuicios sobre los amigos".

–"La razón por la que los reuní es porque mañana le haremos una fiesta sorpresa a Mimi"– dijo Tai, con los ojos brillantes –"Será aquí, en mi discoteca personal… ya tengo la mayoría de los preparativos, pero de nuevo necesito de ustedes".

–"Haré que todos los alumnos del colegio decentes reciban la invitación… también haré los efectos especiales".– se adelantó Koushiro Izumi, parecía impuesto a realizar esos deberes.

–"Me encargaré de la música y de que los medios estén presentes"– agregó Yamato –"Va a ser una maldita fiesta ruidosa".

–"Y yo me encargaré de que para mañana la fiesta tenga un banquete estupendo"—finalizó Joe.

–"Bien, bien mis amigos, ustedes sí que captan mis ideas"– sonrió Tai.

–"Es que siempre es lo mismo"– se quejó Kou –"y además a mí ni me gustan las fiestas de ese tipo".

–"No seas aguafiestas, _Izzy-chan_, seguro que a Mimi le encantará todo eso. Además, hemos tenido una semana difícil en el instituto, necesitamos celebrar… hace días que no salimos a un antro o nos vamos de parranda el fin de semana… así que espero que mañana podamos tener mucho sexo, alcohol y diversión"– mencionó Tai, como dolido por la abstinencia que había vivido de su concepto de felicidad.

–"Cierto, ha sido una semana difícil"– admitió Jo.

–"Con todo el lío del inicio de curso, las investigaciones y las tarjetas rojas, necesitamos aligerar la tensión de la rutina… aunque preferiría una reunión privada"– acotó Izumi, revolviéndose el cabello rojo sin mucho entusiasmo.

–"Es una pena I_zzy-chan_, porque a Mimi le fascinan las fiestas masivas"– agregó Yamato, meditabundo, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran alejados de la plática.

–"¡No me digan _Izzy-chan_!"– renegó Koushiro.

–"¿Por qué tan pensativo, Yama?"– preguntó Taichi –"No te preocupes, Sora-chan será la invitada de honor".

–"Yo no estaba pensando en esa mujer, estúpido Tai"– reclamó Yamato, tratando de conservar la calma –"Si estoy así es porque estoy a punto de ponerte tarjeta roja… esa mujer es ajena a esto".

–"¿Lo crees, de cualquier forma no te olvides de traer a Sora"– pidió Tai, con una sonrisa –"Será divertido que Mimi la conozca".

–"¿No sería contraproducente?"– interrumpió Joe –"Mimi podría ponerse celosa… además Takenouchi-san no tiene estatus, la pasaría bastante mal en una fiesta de este tipo".

–"Yo pienso lo contrario"– dijo Taichi –"¿Qué no han visto la Cenicienta, la historia de Sora-chan puede ser como Cenicienta¿a que sí?".

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, Yamato golpeó la cabeza de Taichi. Jo y Koushiro aplaudieron.

–"Eres TAN estúpido"– informó el rubio, con frialdad –"apenas se puede creer que seas el líder sanguinario de los D4… actuando así pareces un mocoso de 5".

–"Eso es porque Tai es medio bipolar"– opinó Kou.

–"Bipolar y medio"– reiteró Yamato –"Entonces me voy; el viejo y la esposa-siete organizaron otra estúpida cena familiar".

–"Yo tengo actividades en el club"– se despidió Koushiro.

Joe y Taichi quedaron en silencio cuando sus dos compañeros se alejaron del bar.

'Esto no me está gustando' pensó Taichi 'De ser un día ordinario ellos dos dejarían cualquier cosa y se pondrían a disfrutar del bar que está cerrado y es solo para nosotros… nos pondríamos a jugar baraja, a charlar, a beber… pero Yamato está raro¿está así por Sora-chan?... _carajo_… debo de concentrarme en la fiesta de Mimi, debo olvidarme de que Kari no está y debo dejar el asunto de Sora por debajo de mi necesidad de esparcimiento' el heredero Yagami salió de sus meditaciones y notó que Joe estaba embobado con la fotografía de Mimi que había salido en el diario.

–"Muy linda¿cierto?"– preguntó con la ceja alzada y la voz burlona.

Joe se enrojeció aún más.

–"¿No tienes tus famosas clases de regularización para ser el número uno en tu examen de inicio en la universidad?; generalmente, Jo, eres el último en llegar a nuestras reuniones y el primero en irte".

–"Oh, no, hoy no hay clases". – Dijo rápidamente el joven Kido, incorporándose y dejando la foto sobre una mesita –", pero aún tengo algo que hacer antes de ayudarte con los preparativos".

–"Maldición, Jo… ¿tú también te portarás raro, suficiente con el enamoramiento de Yamato¿no crees?".

–"¿Enamoramiento¿de qué hablas?".

–"Olvídalo".

–"No estoy actuando raro"– aclaró Joe, acomodándose los lentes –"sólo que estaba pensando en si realmente sigo siendo capaz de ser el juez de los D4".

–"Nadie mejor que tú para la imparcialidad. Si yo fuera el juez, nuestros enemigos estuvieran muertos¡_jaja_, y si Yama lo fuera¿te imaginas, la escuela sería el polo norte… y si Kou-chan lo fuera… cielos, ni idea, mejor ni pensarlo".

Joe emitió una sonrisa nerviosa. Le gustó ver que Tai lo veía con buenos ojos: ojos de amigo, no ojos de alguien decepcionado, como lo había mirado ayer su amigo Koushiro. Imaginó a Mimi, esperaba que ella también lo creyera un hombre bueno y justo. Si Tai era un deportista nato, Yamato un prodigio en la música y Koushiro un genio… a él sólo le quedaba ser el buen tipo.

--

Koushiro Izumi entró a su mansión algo pensativo; como era su costumbre, saludó a sus sirvientes y por algunos segundos miró la fuente que estaba justo en los peldaños de las escaleras. La fuente era de una piña de oro, que resplandecía bajo las aguas cristalinas. Los Izumi eran los socios mayoritarios de _Pineapple_, la empresa de computadoras más exitosa de oriente; ese poderío estaba presente en toda la casa, que tenía la más alta tecnología y la decoración minimalista, con el tema de _pineapple_ en todos sus muebles. A Koushiro le mareaban las piñas y a veces, aunque eran de metal, hasta podía olerlas.

–"Hijo, bienvenido"– dijo una mujer de cabello ondulado, que se acercó al pelirrojo y lo abrazó largamente –"Te has levantado temprano; el mayordomo me dijo que saliste desde las 10 de la mañana… me preocupé un poco, porque los sábados duermes hasta mediodía".

–"Estoy bien, mamá"– respondió Koushiro, con la voz tranquila y dulce; no había indiferencia en su tono, sólo respeto y una lejanía que sonaba tierna. –"Tuve una reunión con mis amigos, vamos a organizarle una fiesta a Tachikawa-san".

–"Oh, maravilloso, hijo, hace mucho tiempo que no sabía de Mimi-chan, aunque el otro día la vi en televisión".

–"Como estamos organizando la fiesta, tengo que ir al club de computación a hacer los preparativos, pero vine a casa para irme en la moto…"– explicó Koushiro; la señora Izumi puso rostro de angustia.

–"Izzy, no me gusta que uses la motocicleta, hijo"– admitió la señora Izumi –"Incluso he pensado que algo de seguridad sería adecuada para ti, tus amigos tienen guardaespaldas¿no es así?... o al menos deja que el chofer te lleve, corazón".

–"A diferencia de mis amigos, yo no soy el heredero de una enorme fortuna"– dijo Koushiro –"Descuida, mamá, estaré bien… confía en mí… es que cuando voy en moto… es genial y…".

La señora Izumi sonrió.

–"Está bien, Izzy, confío en ti. Cuídate mucho¿sí?".

–"¿Mamá, vas a salir?"– preguntó Koushiro al ver a su madre muy bien arreglada.

–"Voy a un evento de la fundación, hijito¿gustas ir, hace mucho que no me acompañas al orfanato".

Koushiro negó, palideció un poco. La señora Izumi le acarició el rostro.

–"Qué mono te estás poniendo ahora que creciste, hijo"– le dijo mientras le entrecerraba el ojo.

–"_Uhhmm_"– ahora Koushiro se sonrojó.

–"Tu padre y yo quisiéramos que pronto trajeras a una hermosa niña a esta casa y nos dijeras que es tu novia… ah, sería romántico¿no lo crees?".

El pelirrojo no contestó, nada más se le quedó mirando a su madre, quien recibió su abrigo de una criada y se marchó. Koushiro admiraba la calidad humana de su mamá… no importaba cuán triste era el mundo, de alguna manera la señora Izumi siempre tenía tiempo para intentar arreglarlo.

–"Aquí tiene las llaves de la motocicleta, Koushiro-san"– dijo el sirviente –"Pero aunque su madre le haya dado permiso, su abuelo no está de acuerdo en que…"

–"Silencio"– imperó Koushiro, con autoridad –"Con todo respeto, mayordomo-san, creo que es de mala educación cuestionar las órdenes del hijo de los dueños de todo esto… cuida tu trabajo…".

–"No, Koushiro-san, cuide la relación que tiene con su abuelo".

El pelirrojo encogió los hombros y salió inmediatamente de su casa. Subió a la moto, se puso el casco. Le gustaba sentir el aire tras los oídos, le gustaba viajar por la ciudad… probablemente la motocicleta y el kendo eran los únicos hábitos activos que tenía.

Cuando salió de la mansión Izumi, a la hora de tomar la avenida, una mujer se paró justo frente a él y estiró los brazos. Koushiro frenó abruptamente, pero la señora se desvaneció a pesar de que no hubo un choque.

El chico se quitó el casco, bajó de la moto y corrió hacia la mujer, que estaba boca abajo.

–"Señora"– llamó suavemente, inclinándose –"¿Está usted bien, debería tener cuidado al cruzar las calles".

Por suerte no la había atropellado, pero aún así Koushiro creía que era angustiante que su "casi víctima" se hubiera desmayado.

La tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta con cuidado. La mujer tenía el cabello del color de los ladrillos y la piel pálida; la respiración del chico Izumi se aceleró.

Le vio el rostro, con un lunar bajo un ojo; las cejas delgadas, rojas; la nariz puntiaguda… estuvo a punto de soltarla, de dejarla caer en el asfalto, pero la mujer abrió los ojos castaños y le acarició el rostro.

–"Es tan fácil engañarte"– le dijo, luego se puso de pie, se sacudió el vestido. Koushiro quedó inclinado, mirando el pavimento.

–"¿Sigues asustado por verme, '_Pequeño_ _Monstruo'_?"– mencionó con sorna la mujer, que era hermosa y tenía el porte de diva. –"Ni siquiera te puedes mover de la impresión que te causé¡qué ternura!".

En efecto, Koushiro no se movió.

–"¿No vas a preguntarme qué hacía frente a tu ENORME mansión?".

Kou se incorporó, tomó su casco de protección.

–"No… n-no quier-o volver… a verte en toda mi vida"– tartamudeó Koushiro.

–"Vaya, te has puesto bastante guapo ahora que lo veo"– rió la mujer –"pero tus amenazas causan lástima; eso mismo me dijiste la última vez…".

Koushiro tomó aire de nubes, alzó el rostro.

–"No soy la… la misma persona de antes…"– dijo, esta vez con más valentía –"Ahora puedo destruirte… todavía tengo los papeles del fraude que intentaste hacer cuando estabas casada con el señor Ishida…".

–"Me impresionas, _Monstruo_"– rió la mujer –"Te has vuelto un diablillo como ese exhijastro que tuve¿cómo está Yamato-kun, por cierto, leí que su padre se volvía a casar, ese pobre hombre no aprende… pero bueno, basta de amenazas, sólo quería verte, eres mío después de todo".

La mujer ladeó sus caderas, de nuevo se acercó al pelirrojo Izumi, le rodeó el rostro con los dedos, lo rasguñó con las uñas.

–"Es una pena que seas mío, con lo que te me antojas"– le susurró –"a lo mejor tienes la manera de hundirme con esos papeles del fraude… pero yo te puedo destruir con gritar tu secreto¿me temes, no es así?... sigue temiéndome, _Monstruo_".

La mujer lo soltó, siguió caminando por la calle, en dirección contraria. Koushiro se dejó caer al suelo, se dobló hasta sujetar sus piernas y esconder el rostro.

'Me es indiferente que me destruyas, pero no permitiré que digas nada… sólo debo pensar en ti como la Esposa-dos¡sólo eres la Esposa-dos del señor Ishida!'.

--

Noriko tocó la puerta de la habitación de Sora Takenouchi. Eran las tres de la tarde y Sora había estado durmiendo desde la mañana.

–"Señorita Sora"– llamó Noriko, mientras se relamía el cabello oscuro y pestañeaba los ojos negros –"¿Está despierta¿Puedo pasar?".

Sora abrió la puerta de la alcoba. Aunque estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes, llevaba el cabello desarreglado y la mirada a medio abrir.

–"Por favor, Noriko-chan, no me digas 'señorita'… ni 'ama', ni uses el prefijo de -san o –sama".

–"¡Dios, perdóneme señorita, la he despertado, disculpe".

–"Ya… no hay problema"– dijo Sora. Era cansado tratar de descansar en una casa que no era suya y que además era la base enemiga. –"¿Qué sucede?".

–"Es que hay un joven que la manda buscar"– explicó la sirvienta –"Dice que requiere hablar con Takenouchi Sora-san".

–"¿Conmigo?"– preguntó Sora, extrañada. Ella no le había avisado a nadie que se había mudado de casa, por otra parte, a Sora le dolía admitirlo, pero no tenía muchos amigos. ¿Quién la estaría buscando? –"¿Quién me busca?".

–"Oh, parece alguien importante"– informó Noriko –"Es un joven con mucha presencia y…".

–"¿Te dijo su nombre?".

–"¡Ay, perdón Sora-sama!"– recordó Noriko –"No se lo pregunté al mayordomo que me avisó, pero deje y hablo por el intercomunicador para que…".

–"Deja eso, Noriko-chan"–dijo Sora, para tratar de tranquilizar a la muchacha… era bastante complicado eso de tener criada, Sora lo sentía todo tan forzado. –"¿Dónde está el visitante?".

–"En la sala principal de visitas, señorita"–avisó Noriko –"Si gusta yo puedo llevarla".

–"De acuerdo"– dijo Sora –"por cierto¿está en casa el "magnífico" joven amo?"– mencionó con sarcasmo.

–"El joven amo, Yamato-sama, no ha llegado, salió desde la mañana y…".

–"Ya. No me interesa la vida de ese farsante¿y mi madre?".

–"Los señores tampoco están, Sora-sama".

Sora estiró los brazos. Le intrigaba quién podría buscarla, pero imaginó que sería Taichi Yagami; ese chico era el único que podría estar interesado en hablar con ella y era de los pocos que sabía lo de su mudanza. Sora pensó en Tai, pero se lo imaginó de niño, con la carita sucia y la sonrisa enorme; no le gustaba el nuevo Tai, más bien, no lo conocía.

–"Vamos, pues… no puedo estar dormida toda la tarde, necesito ponerme al día con mi plan de vida"– dijo Sora para sí misma; recordó que por fin había conseguido trabajo y que el lunes comenzaba a laborar.

–"Pero, Sora-sama¿no va a vestirse ni arreglarse, es que el joven que la espera viene muy elegante".

–"Noriko-chan, no soy una rica bastarda ni nada por el estilo; me vale un comino la elegancia y sus facetas… por otra parte, tampoco luzco tan mal, esta ropa la usan millones de mujeres en el mundo un sábado por la tarde".

–"_Gomen_…".

–"Descuida, vamos con el visitante".

Noriko condujo a Sora por uno de los cientos de pasadizos de esa casa-castillo. Sora no se imponía a esos pisos, a esas paredes, a esos muebles, a ese estilo señorial, frío y de oro. Llegaron hasta una habitación amplia, con piso de madera; frente a ella, Sora vio una enorme puerta de cedro con la cerradura de plata.

–"Iré a anunciarla con el joven"– dijo Noriko.

–"No hace falta, mejor ve y descansa"– propuso Sora, mientras abría la puerta. Noriko la miró con inseguridad pero luego despareció. Sora entró al salón principal de visitas y quedó anonadaba.

El salón era sencillamente maravilloso, estaba lleno de antigüedades y de muebles viejos, pero finísimos. Caminó un poco y se topó con la espalda delgada de un joven que veía fijamente el tablero de un ajedrez. Lo identificó de inmediato, pero en lugar de llamarlo, se aclaró la garganta.

Joe Kido entonces se volvió y quedó frente a frente con Sora Takenouchi.

'¿Qué hace este D4 aquí?' pensó angustiada 'Suficiente con el que vive en esta casa, suficiente con el que va a clases conmigo, suficiente con el que resultó ser mi Tai-chan… y ahora viene este chico de gafas del cuál no tengo precisamente buenos recuerdos…'.

–"Buenas tardes, Takenouchi-san, gracias por recibirme".

–"Si buscas a tu amigo Ishida, no está en casa".

–"En realidad te buscaba a ti"– dijo Joe, algo perturbado.

Sora bajó la mirada. No pudo evitar pensar en su padre y en la nueva pareja de éste.

–"¿Qué necesitas de mí?"– preguntó fríamente.

Joe deambuló un poco por la habitación. Sora le miró intrigada.

–"Quiero aclarar las cosas contigo, Takenouchi-san"– susurró después de una lucha interna o algo parecido, la pelirroja cruzó los brazos.

Ninguno de los dos tomó asiento.

–"Quiero que sepas que soy yo quien es el juez de los D4"– informó –"Soy yo el que acepta las tarjetas rojas o las deniega".

–"No me interesa saberlo…".

–"Kido; soy Joe Kido, de tercer curso… es la primera vez que conversamos".

'Kido… por supuesto' asoció Sora, suspirando.

–"Kido-san, no me interesa saber nada de los D4 y el sistema que tengan para imponer su dominio en la escuela".

–"Debería importarte, eres una de las afectadas".

Sora se hizo para atrás el cabello rojizo que le resbalaba en el rostro.

–"¿Eso era todo?".

–"Takenouchi-san"– dijo Joe –"Yo fui el que aprobó la tarjeta roja por tu incidente con Yamato Ishida… yo fui quien le ordenó a 5 sujetos que te acorralaran y te hicieran desistir de asistir a la escuela… es mi culpa".

La joven no pudo emitir réplica; sólo miró los ojos de Joe, tras los lentes.

–"¿Por qué me dices esto?"– preguntó la chica después de un largo espacio de silencio.

–"Tú lo sabes¿verdad, Takenouchi-san?... sabes lo de mi hermano Shuu, que ahora vive con tu padre… sabes que son una pareja".

Esto era demasiado para Sora¡todo este tiempo estaba tratando de olvidar¿por qué venía ése tal Joe Kido a revolverle el estómago y los recuerdos?

–"Lo sé"– contestó Sora.

–"Lo he hecho por eso, porque quería vengarme de tu familia"– admitió Joe –"en sí no fue idea mía directamente, pero al final de cuentas yo te hice daño...".

–"…"– de nuevo no pudo contestar, Sora no sabía si el tal Joe le estaba pidiendo disculpas o si le estaba dando una información.

–"No te estoy pidiendo perdón, Takenouchi-san, pero estoy siendo sincero contigo"– Joe se acomodó las gafas –"Probablemente tú y yo nunca podamos ser amigos debido a las circunstancias… no me agradas, no te agrado… pero es verdad lo que me dijo un amigo".

–"¿Eh?".

–"Me dijo que es injusto culpar a los hijos por los actos de los padres".– Joe sonrió levemente –"Tenía que decirlo".

–"Supongo"– pudo comentar Sora –"pero si viniste hasta acá, espero que haya sido porque así lo crees y no porque te lo haya sugerido un amigo".

–"Vine por ambas cosas"– admitió Joe –", reestablecer diplomacia contigo será necesario, Takenouchi-san… tú estás tomando mucha relevancia en la vida de mis amigos".– Joe se dio la vuelta –"Hasta pronto".

Sora lo vio alejarse. Era verdad: ese chico no terminaba de gustarle, sin embargo había sido sincero con ella; la pelirroja notó que esa sinceridad que le dolía al joven de anteojos, por eso tuvo, de pronto, sentimientos encontrados, porque vio que Joe, por dentro, estaba igual de confuso que ella por la relación estrambótica de Shuu Kido y su padre, el señor Takenouchi.

–"Un día, Kido-san… "– dijo en voz alta, renovada –"un día iremos a verles juntos".

–"Sería inadecuado"– admitió Joe, sin mirarla, con la mano alzada.

–"Pero a papá y a tu hermano les gustaría¿no crees?".

–"Tienes razón"– terminó de decir Joe.

–"No tiene que ser mañana, ni el mes que sigue… podría ser el próximo siglo".– finalizó Sora en bajito.

En definitiva… los D4, eran chicos bien parecidos y sin corazón que podían dar verdaderas sorpresas.

--

A pesar de ser sábado, el club de computación estaba repleto de estudiantes. Koushiro entró con sigilo; estaba lívido y lucía descontrolado; al instante llamó la atención de los presentes porque era el presidente del club.

–"¡Izumi-sama!"– gritaron dos colaboradoras del club, con energía –"recibimos su correo y ya estamos preparando las invitaciones para la fiesta de Tachikawa Mimi-sama".

–"Bien, confío en ustedes".

–"Izumi-sama, es verdaderamente genial que una _top-model_ como Mimi-sama esté de vuelta en Japón¿no cree?".

–"_Hai_".

–"Nos contaron que Mimi-sama conoce a nuestro presidente y son amigos¡es genial, Izumi-sama!".

–"Sí… como sea… sólo aléjense de mí, no quiero verlas cerca… vayan a hacer su trabajo"– ordenó Koushiro. Se sentó en la silla del presidente y hundió el rostro.

Esa maldita Esposa-dos. Esa maldita mujer. Cada vez que la veía le revoloteaba la sangre, le distorsionaba la vida; lo hacía pedazos. 'Piensa en algo positivo, piensa en tus padres, en ellos… que te han dado todo, piensa en mamá, que te aconsejó que pronto le llevaras a tu novia… piensa en…'. Koushiro buscó con la mirada a Miyako Inoue, la encontró más hermosa que nunca, con el cabello suelto, largo, y los ojos reluciendo más por la luz del monitor. Sí, una chica así le haría olvidar todo.

–"Presidente"– dijo de pronto un chico.

–"Ken-kun"– reconoció Kou– "¿de nuevo no vino tu hermano?".

Ken Ichijouji negó. Era un joven de cabellos lacios y ojos entre azul y grises.

–"No. Mi hermano se fue a Hokkaido de fin de semana"– anunció Ken.

–"Ya veo…"– dijo Kou –"De cualquier modo eres bastante bueno en ordenadores, Osamu-san no hace tanta falta… aunque, Ken-kun¿no te fastidia tener que estar aquí?".

–"Un poco"– sinceró Ken –"Pero tengo una promesa que cumplir con mi hermano".

–"Te espero en la fiesta de los D4"– invitó Izumi –"Quiero que todos mis colaboradores asistan".

'Este chico debe tener un problema' pensó Miyako, que los veía desde su asiento 'Ve a sus compañeros del club como empleados¡qué crueldad, pobre de Ken, que tiene que venir aquí por la maldad de su hermano… aunque en sí la culpa de todo es la de ese maldito D4 que…'.

–"Inoue-san¿estás bien?"– preguntó Koushiro de repente, cuando notó que Miyako estaba mirándole.

–"Oh, claro que estoy bien, Izumi-san".

Koushiro sonrió. Miyako sacudió la cabeza 'No pienses que es lindo, ese pelirrojo del mal es tu _archirrecontra-enemigo-mortal'_.

Para desgracia de Miyako, Izumi se le acercó y se sentó a su lado. Ken había desaparecido.

–"Inoue-san"– dijo Koushiro, con la voz algo ronca y seria. Le salió un impulso del pecho que creció en palabras. –"quisiera que fueras conmigo a la fiesta de Mimi-san como mi pareja".

–"…"– Miyako no contestó. Ese tono de voz era con el que le hablaban los chicos que estaban a punto de caer a sus pies.

'Maldición' pensó la chica de cabello morado 'se supone que somos rivales¡y ahora me sale con que quiere salir conmigo, pues claro, soy preciosa y perfecta… además cree que soy rica… pobrecillo, es una pena… _muajajajaja_, al final de cuentas yo gané'.

En Miyako apareció una extraña sonrisa, que era todo menos perfecta.

'Creo que no debí decir esto' analizó Koushiro por su parte 'Generalmente cuando me gusta una chica le mando un _e-mail_ de inmediato, pero a esta se lo he dicho de frente… me he visto fatal, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si es lo correcto, sólo sé que Inoue le gustaría a mis padres… de cualquier modo actué por impulso por culpa de esa "persona"… Inoue-san… ¿qué piensa ella?... está, está sonriendo… significa que…'.

–"Ah, Izumi-san"– Miyako intentó reprimir su sonrisa, porque era momento de ser seria, de botarlo con amabilidad –"Yo realmente me siento halagada, pero… oh, es que… no estoy interesada en ese tipo de eventos".

Dejando a Koushiro con los ojos abiertos (muy abiertos), Miyako se levantó de su asiento y salió del aula de computación con una serenidad hasta dolorosa. Izumi quedó estático.

'_Uhm_… Así que así se siente… así se siente ser rechazado por una chica' caviló unos segundos, antes de recuperar la compostura.

--

Takeru bajó del metro cuando escuchó que había llegado a la estación de Odaiba. Estaba asustado por la cantidad de gente que subía a los trenes; le aterraba no distinguir las estaciones y los lugares, pero trató de disimular con su amplia sonrisa y sus ojos azules, que siempre desprendían esperanza.

Se hizo paso entre la gente y por fin salió de la estación. Afuera se encontró con la ciudad, con su distrito de Tokio favorito. Se acomodó la mochila, con precaución se acercó a un mapa de la urbe. Era mediodía y le crujía el estómago.

'La última vez que vine a Odaiba tenía 8 años' se dijo mientras miraba el mapa 'No tengo memoria de esa época, por eso no recuerdo este lugar… además mi hermano siempre estaba conmigo y generalmente no salíamos mucho de la residencia'.

Suspiró. Aunque apenas tenía 14 años debía actuar como un adulto. Ya había atravesado océanos enteros como polizonte de un barco, por lo tanto, ubicarse en una ciudad ruidosa no tenía por qué ser tan difícil. Además, tenía consigo la dirección a la que iba a dirigirse, su amigo Wallace tenía un departamento en Odaiba y se lo había ofrecido provisionalmente.

'Bien… ahora estoy por la calle… mh, no tengo idea de cómo ubicarme, tendré que pedir indicaciones… ¡pardiez, lo más sencillo sería irme en taxi a casa de mi padre, ahí sí sé llegar, pero por ahora no puedo verlos, ni a papá ni a mi hermano, primero tengo que entregar la mercancía que me pidió Wallace… él me hizo el favor de ayudarme a escapar de Francia, lo menos que puedo hacer es corresponder a eso… aunque lo de la mercancía no me da buena espina…'.

–"_Arg_"– gritó Takeru, algo desesperado –"… no hay remedio, estoy perdido".

–"¿Te encuentras bien?"– escuchó de pronto Takeru. El rubio miró a un costado y distinguió a un niño menor que él, con el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes. –"¿Necesitas que te ayude con una dirección?".

Takeru sonrió, como si la esperanza de nuevo lo inundara. El niño entonces analizó a Takeru: tenía el cabello claro y los ojos azules.

–"Ya entiendo, eres extranjero"– dijo el pequeño –"_Do you speak japanese? I can help you_".

–"Descuida, soy japonés aunque no lo parezca"– dijo Takeru –"Muchas gracias; y sí, estoy perdido… es mi primera visita a Japón desde hace mucho tiempo y estoy buscando esta dirección".

Takeru le dio al niño una hoja arrugada con la dirección del departamento.

–"Tienes buena suerte"– fue lo primero que dijo el niño –"Yo vivo en ese edificio de departamentos y con gusto puedo llevarte".

–"¿De verdad¡te lo agradezco!"– admitió Takeru –"Mi nombre es Takkk… es decir, Wallace Thompson, gusto en conocerte".

El niño pestañeó, luego hizo una reverencia.

–"Cody Hida"– se presentó –"Mucho gusto, Thompson-san".

–"Eh no, por favor, dime Wallace, eso de los apellidos no me gusta"– pidió Tk.

–"De acuerdo, Wallace-san"– dijo Cody –"… en estos momentos tengo que hacer unas compras en esta tienda"– el niño castaño señaló una tienda de deportes –"¿Podrías esperar a que compre mi encargo, Wallace-san, luego con gusto te ayudaré a llegar a tu departamento".

–"Por supuesto, te espero, gracias por ayudarme, Cody-kun".

–"Mi abuelo dice que hay que ser amables con el prójimo"– dijo el chico y luego entró a la tienda, Tk se quedó afuera.

'Es como si me hubieran mandando un ángel del cielo, jaja, o a lo mejor tengo suerte, qué niño tan amable… de alguna manera tiene unos ojos que me recuerdan a los de mi hermano¿qué estará haciendo él ahora, seguro que si papá se vuelve a casar, _onnichan_ estará buscando la manera de impedirlo… ah, estaría genial poder oírlo… poder oírlo…'. Takeru miró la caseta telefónica en la esquina de la cuadra; oír a su hermano, oírlo no le haría mal a nadie.

--

"**Está usted hablando a casa de la honorable familia Ishida, si conoce el número de extensión, márquelo en este momento o de lo contrario, espere a una operadora".**

–"¿…, parece que estoy hablando a una empresa"– opinó Takeru, mientras oía el menú de inicio que le indicaba el teléfono. Como no sabía qué extensión marcar para escuchar a Yamato, esperó a que una operadora contestara su llamada.

"**Habla a casa de la familia Ishida¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?".**

Takeru se puso algo nervioso, puso un trapito en el teléfono y dijo:

–"Hablo de _ZonicMusic_, nueva empresa especializada en música… quería hablar con el joven Yamato Ishida, quien invirtió en nuestra empresa el mes pasado".

"**Ishida Yamato-sama no recibe llamadas de clientes ni socios, para eso están las operadoras, joven… que nosotros sepamos, Ishida Yamato-sama no ha dejado indicaciones sobre la llamada de ninguna empresa de nombre ZonicMusic".**

–"Ah… Lo que pasa es que Yamato-sama es amigo mío y está ayudándome en la empresa, por tanto, nuestra relación no es estrictamente de negocios… aunque ésta vez le hablo por una emergencia".

"**Los amigos de Ishida Yamato-sama no hablan a este número, porque tienen el celular o la extensión directa para contactar con el joven amo"**.

Takeru suspiró.

–"Escucha… por favor, necesito hablar con él, soy un amigo de la infancia de su hermano Takeru-kun, ahora mismo tengo negocios con él por la empresa y además tengo noticias de su hermano menor".

La interlocutora guardó silencio, como si titubeara.

"**Lo siento, Ishida Yamato-sama no está en la residencia en estos momentos… nadie de la familia Ishida, salvo la señorita Takenouchi, están en casa¿gusta dejar el recado o comunicárselo a la señorita Takenouchi?".**

'¿Señorita Takenouchi¿la prometida de papá?; creo que sería interesante oírla'.

–"Comuníqueme entonces con Takenouchi-san y a ella le dejaré el recado".

"**Un momento¿podría darme su nombre?"**

–"Thompson Wallace".

"**¿Habla usted de un teléfono público, señor Thompson?".**

–"Sí…".

"**La llamada será grabada para fines de seguridad…".**

–"De acuerdo".

Takeru se quitó el sudor de la frente… era prácticamente imposible comunicarse con su hermano bajo esas condiciones, por otra parte todavía no era hombre libre, primero tenía que cumplir la parte de su trato y entregar la mercancía de Wallace. En la línea del teléfono se escuchó una musiquita; Takeru se exasperó, porque ya casi no tenía crédito en la tarjeta de teléfono. Tras un par de minutos, se escuchó una voz juvenil del otro lado del auricular.

"**Buenas tardes, habla Takenouchi¿qué desea?"** se escuchó la voz de una jovencita "**Se me ha dicho que usted quiere dar un recado a Ishida Yamato, que no está en casa".**

–"¿Eres Takenouchi-san?"– preguntó Takeru, animado –"¿La mujer que se casa con mi _paaaa_… con el señor Ishida?".

"**No"** respondió la joven "**escuche, no quiero ser grosera con usted, pero realmente no formo parte de la familia Ishida y no tengo la autoridad para responder a su llamada".**

–"Me gusta tu voz… ¿entonces no eres la prometida, Sakura Takenouchi?".

"**No… soy hija de esa persona".**

–"¡_Sugoi_, una hermanastra!"– gritó Takeru, no sabía que la nueva prometida de su padre tenía una hija –"Yamato debe estar al borde del colapso".

"**¿Disculpe?".**

–"Escucha, Takenouchi-san, dile a Yamato Ishida lo siguiente:…".

"**¿Eh?".**

–"Dile que Tk quiere oírlo cantar _Walk on the edge"_.

"**¿Qué dice?".**

–"No se te olvide: Tk quiere oír cantar a Yamato '_Walk on the edge'_… gracias¡hasta pronto!"– Takeru cortó la llamada. Respiró con fuerza. Luego notó que Cody Hida acababa de salir de la tienda de deportes con unas espadas de madera que se utilizan en el kendo.

--

Taichi bajó de la limosina, entró al restaurante y la miró en una de las mesas de la zona VIP. Estaba preciosa: el cabello rosado, recogido en un moño, el cuello suave, la espalda descubierta. Él iba vestido de gris y azul, llevaba en su cabeza unos lentes oscuros.

–"_Miss_ Mimi Tachikawa"– dijo desde lejos –"Es un honor tenerte de vuelta".

–"¡Taichi!"– gritó Mimi, poniéndose de pie. Miró a Tai tras ella y corrió a los brazos del joven (unos brazos musculosos, bien formados y fuertes). Tai la abrazó con fuerza; Mimi le besó la punta de los labios rápidamente y luego trató de zafarse del moreno.

–"_Ay_, qué brusco Tai¡me asfixias!"– pero Taichi no la soltaba –"¡me vas a ahorcar, o sea, mil que te extrañé, pero no me mates".

Tai la soltó. El rostro de Mimi estaba azul por la falta de oxígeno.

–"Qué exagerada, debería darte gusto verme tan crecidito"– entonces el joven se sentó y cruzó los brazos.

–"¿No vas a ayudarme con la silla?".

–"_Nah_, te puedes sentar solita".

–"_Ashhh_, eres de lo peor, Taichi"– Mimi puso cara de indignación y se sentó, Taichi soltó la carcajada–"No se te ha quitado lo grosero… ¿y dónde están los demás?".

–"Yama tiene una cena familiar, _jaja_, aunque la verdad es que no les avisé que nos invitaste a cenar".

–"Ay¿y entonces cuándo voy a verlos, quiero ver a Yamato, para ver si se puso todavía mejor que antes… y a mi Izzy-chan, a ver si por fin creció"– admitió Mimi.

–"Los verás mañana, te organicé una fiesta; una fiesta patrocinada por los D4".

–"Era lo menos que podías hacer, hace muchos años que no nos vemos".

–"Te has puesto bonita, Mimi"– dijo Taichi, sin quitarle la mirada de encima –"Pienso que tú y yo podríamos pasarla muy bien…".

Taichi metió la mano bajo la mesa y sin pensárselo mucho tocó uno de los muslos de Mimi; ésta ni se inmutó, sólo apareció en ella una sonrisa sarcástica.

–"Traes pinta de caza-nova, Taichi¿dejaste la violencia a un lado para enrolarte con chicas?".

–"No sé"– admitió Taichi. Desde que había visto a Mimi en el periódico, le habían dado ganas de acostarse con ella. –"¿Tú que crees?".

–"Creo que esperaré a la fiesta de mañana"– Mimi también metió la mano bajo la mesa y apresó el brazo de Tai. –"Ahora estoy cansada, el viaje me agotó… nos vemos, Taichi, sigue igual de coqueto mañana por la noche".

La joven se levantó y sin decir adiós se marchó del restaurante. Taichi se le quedó mirando a Mimi, y cuando esta despareció, pateó la mesa en donde estaba y también se marchó del restaurante.

--

Yamato había llegado a la mansión a las seis de la tarde y se había encerrado en su habitación. En todo ese tiempo había estado tocando la armónica, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Ahora todas las melodías le salían de la piel, de la respiración y las liberaba cuando soplaba. Frente a él tenía varios monitores encendidos, que le mostraban lo que estaban haciendo sus peores y nuevas enemigas. Yamato no dejaba de ver el monitor donde aparecía Sora.

Sora estaba ensimismada en unos apuntes, hacía cuentas, o algo parecido; Yamato no perdía detalles del cabello despeinado de la pelirroja, de los jeans azules y la blusa de tirantes.

El reloj dio las siete de la noche. Sora Takenouchi lo notó y salió de la habitación. Yamato Ishida recordó la ridícula cena familiar a la que debía asistir por órdenes de su fastidiosa futura madrastra.

–"_Vieja zorra"_– susurró para sí mismo y salió de su cuarto con el genio hecho demonio.

--

Sora entró al comedor de los Ishida. Había una mesa redonda, de roble y varias sillas. Ése era el comedor que había en su vieja casa…

–"¿Qué hace nuestro comedor aquí?"– fue lo primero que dijo Sora, cuando entró a la zona de comedores.

–"Un poco de sencillez en esta casa no le hace mal a nadie"– dijo la madre de Sora, que estaba sentada junto al señor Ishida, quien de nuevo lucía ojeroso y cansado. –"Le comenté a Ishida que de esta manera podemos convivir mejor, el comedor de la familia Ishida es demasiado grande y demasiado lujoso para una cena familiar cualquiera".

–"Ah…".

–"Toma asiento, Sora-chan"– pidió el futuro padrastro –"¿Ya te has sentido mejor de tus desmayos?".

–"Sí, gracias".

–"Sora¿qué son esas fachas en tu arreglo personal?; una cosa es la sencillez y otra muy distinta es que te presentes a cenar con esa ropa tan informal; hay muchos kimonos que podrías usar para la ocasión"– regañó Sakura, quien vestía un kimono amarillo y liso.

Sora estaba a punto de responder, cuando de pronto la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par y entró Yamato Ishida, con actitud arrogante; no le hizo gracia ver esa grasosa mesa de madera de pobres en lugar de su comedor privado.

–"Vaya, estamos rompiendo _record"_– musitó el joven rubio, mientras miraba con asco la escena –"la segunda cena "familiar" en menos de una semana".

–"Cállate, Matt, y siéntate".

–"Oh, sentarme… Padre¿insinúas que voy a sentarme en ese comedor de tercera que es de tu amante?".

–"¡Yamato!"– gritó Ishida, incorporándose –"Takenouchi es mi prometida, mi futura esposa¡respétala!".

–"Es tu amante hasta que se celebre la boda, es tu concubina… el término que empleo es correcto, no debes reprenderme por eso¿no es así, señora Takenouchi?".

–"¡Siéntate!"– volvió a ordenar el señor Ishida. Yamato sonrió. De sus bolsillos sacó un pañuelo, lo extendió en una de las sillas y luego se sentó.

–"Dígame, señora¿con qué derecho puso este mueble de pobres en mi comedor predilecto?".

–"Con el derecho de ser la prometida de tu padre"– dijo Sakura –"No te preocupes, tu comedor está sano y salvo, y mañana volverá a este lugar… lo que pasa es que quise invitarlos a una cena sencilla".

–"La sencillez es una palabra que no se menciona mucho en esta casa"– dijo el arrogante rubio –"Más bien, es una palabra que no conozco".

–"Matt, _si-len-cio_"– volvió a imperar el señor Ishida –"Dedícate a cenar y a permanecer callado".

–"Sí, padre".

La cena transcurrió calmosa. Yamato hizo caras de fastidio cuando los criados le sirvieron comida ordinaria, pero para su sorpresa, la comida estuvo deliciosa. Sora no alzó el rostro durante todo el rato; los prometidos sólo se lanzaban miradas.

–"Me retiro, gracias por la comida"– anunció Sora, haciendo intento por levantarse.

–"Un momento, hija, todavía no puedes retirarte".– Sora se hundió en la silla, estaba tan incómoda, odiaba ese sentimiento… y para el colmo, cada vez que veía a Yamato, se le estrujaba el corazón.

–"Yo misma hice la comida"– informó la dama Takenouchi– "espero haya sido del agrado de todos".

–"De haberlo sabido antes…"– bufó Yamato, pensando en que esos platillos de pobres le darían indigestión.

El señor Ishida tenía la mirada caída, pero tras una señal de su prometida, se irguió y adoptó un porte parecido al de Yamato. Por primera vez Sora vio en el prometido de su madre algo de determinación y parecido con el primogénito de éste.

–"Querido, comienza, por favor"– dijo Sakura.

–"¿Otro anuncio?"– masculló Yamato –"¿Ahora qué informarán¿Qué se casan en diez minutos¿Qué van a tener un hijo¿Qué…?"

–"¡Matt, cierra la boca!"– gritó el señor Ishida –"Mi prometida me ha informado que pasaste la noche fuera de casa junto a Sora-chan".

–"_Ahh_"– rió Yamato –"Es por eso… menudo chisme¿verdad, Sorita?".

Sora se mordió los labios¿por qué Yamato estaba tan desafiante¿por qué había creado ese problema?

–"¡No es verdad lo que él ha dicho!"– se defendió Sora.

–"¿Ahora lo niegas, Sora-chan?"– dijo Yamato, con la vista estancada en los ojos rojizos de la joven –"Pasamos la noche juntos, intercambiando fluidos".

Sora recordó la escena en el elevador… le había parecido tan bella, tan dulce, tan mágica; y ahora se daba cuenta de que Yamato se había burlado de ella con la música, con esos labios, con ese aroma. Lo odió. Lo detestó más que nunca.

–"No es así…"– pudo decir Sora, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –"¡Y de ser así no tendría que importarle a nadie!".

Sora hizo el intento de irse, pero su madre la jaló de la ropa. Yamato se puso a la defensiva.

–"Yamato, tienes que respetar a la hija de mi prometida¡es tu hermanastra!".

–"Tú puedes tener sexo con tu prometida en esta casa… te la comes todita aunque no sea tu esposa, la traes a esta casa sin importarte que sea la número siete y te acuestas con ella todas las noches"– espetó el joven – "¿por qué yo no puedo dormir con la hija de ésta, si me abre las piernas?".

–"¡Basta!"– gritó Sora, iracunda. Se abalanzó hacia Yamato y le cacheteó nuevamente. Yamato la sujetó de los brazos al instante, sonrió como un demonio.

–"Yamato-kun, no te permito que ofendas así a mi hija, ella es una muchachita responsable que se da a respetar" – dijo con serenidad la señora Takenouchi.

–"No me interesan los comentarios de una mujer como tú, número siete"– dijo Yamato –"Ve a llorarle a mi padre, que no te creo nada, no creo que te interese tu hija o lo que yo haga con ella".

–"¡Yamato, cálmate!"– renegó Ishida –"Por tu hermano, cálmate"– insistió el hombre, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta su hijo mayor.

–"No metas a mi hermano en esto"– advirtió Yamato, todavía con Sora en su poder –"Sabes que ya no me afecta, que ya no me manejas con eso… y bueno, estoy calmado… muy calmado…".

–"Suelta a Sora-chan y compórtate".

–"¿Por qué? soy el hijo malcriado después de todo… pero para que estén más tranquilos, entérense de que no he tocado a esta chica ni tengo intenciones de hacerlo"– miró a Sora, con el rostro de hielo, la sonrisa de _iceberg_; Sora apretó los dientes –"No me rebajaré como tú, papá, no buscaré sexo con una mujer cualquiera".

–"¡Jovencito, eres un niño mimado!"– renegó Sakura Takenouchi, con voz firme.

–"Ahora Sorita y yo los dejaremos para que vayan a dormir juntos y a tener sus juegos sexuales"– enfatizó Yamato, luego aplastó más a Sora y salió del comedor con precisión, con la pelirroja detrás de él.

–"¡Suéltame, imbécil!"– gritó Sora, pero no podía soltarse.

Los prometidos quedaron en silencio.

–"Llamaré a mis empleados, para que alejen a tu hija del mío".

–"No, déjalo así, querido"– dijo Sakura, poniendo atención en su té verde –"Eso es lo que quiere Yamato-kun, que mandes a tus empleados a detenerlo… tu hijo sólo es un muchacho mimado, no creo que le haga daño a Sora".

–"¿Lo crees así?".

–"Termina el té… y sobre estas cenas, quiero que cada viernes tengamos una en familia".

--

Yamato entró a una de las habitaciones, no era su cuarto, era uno de huéspedes. Cerró la puerta con seguro y arrojó a Sora a la cama. La pelirroja traía inicios de lágrimas en los ojos, el corazón le palpitaba con rapidez. El rubio Ishida amortiguó su risa y se subió a la cama, justo encima de Sora.

Le apresó las manos a la pelirroja con sus extremidades; Sora no tenía la fuerza para moverse, estaba aterrada… no entendía a Yamato, no lo comprendía.

–"Ayer te lo dije"– susurró el rubio suavemente –"dije que era un demonio… te voy a hacer la vida imposible".

–"¡Suéltame, me lastimas!"– gritó Sora –"¡Alguien ayúdeme!"

–"Nadie va a ayudarte"– siguió siseando el rubio –"Ni siquiera tu madre. Ella prefiere que sea yo quien te lastime".

–"Me das asco"– dijo Sora –"¡Me da asco el tipo de persona que eres¡Es terrible que te burles así de una chica!".

Yamato hablaba con suavidad; los ojos azules estaban opacos. Sentía el vértigo en todo su cuerpo, sus venas ardían en ebullición.

Le acarició a la chica los labios con sus dedos, pero Sora lo mordió con fuerza, hasta que el dedo de Yamato sangró.

–"¿Es que todavía tienes fuerzas?"– le indagó al oído –"Pensé que el deseo que tienes de ser mía te había agotado todas las energías… así pasa con las mujeres, una vez que se enamoran de mí, pierden el poder".

Yamato bajó el rostro y comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Sora; lo besó, lo succionó. Sora seguía sin moverse… pero estaba mal, estaba mal que fuera tan débil.

–"Déjame ir… déjame"– rogó.

–"Pero tu cuerpo se estremece, quiere que lo toque; respondes a mis estímulos…".

–"¡Tú no me quieres!"

–"Te quiero destruir"– finalizó Yamato, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba la cintura de la pelirroja.

Sora hizo un último intento de zafarse, las emociones la estaban carcomiendo… la impotencia la estrujaba. Era intenso, doloroso… esas malditas caricias eran tiernas, pero estaban cargadas de odio.

–"Tk…"– recordó entonces Sora, con gemidos entrecortados y lágrimas en los ojos –"Alguien me dijo que Tk… quiere oírte cantar… _Walk on the edge"._

Yamato se paralizó; soltó a Sora, se hincó en la cama. La mirada azul, llena de témpanos, comenzó a derretirse en volcanes; la mirada montañosa de Sora titubeó; ella no sabía quién era Tk, sólo sabía que un sujeto le había dado ese mensaje por teléfono.

–"No juegues conmigo, mujer¿qué sabes tú de Tk? no lo menciones a él justo ahora"– Yamato se puso de pie, se sacudió la cabeza –"Lo lamento…"– pudo decir el rubio, como si una nevada lo hubiera serenado –"En verdad lamento que seas tan hermosa".

Yamato se escabulló de la habitación. Ya había luna en la noche. Sora se encogió en el colchón de ese cuarto y rompió en llantos. Llantos llenos de confusión, de temor y de enamoramiento.

…………………………………….

–"_Ne, Taichi… ¿De verdad ya recuperaste la memoria¿de verdad sabes quién soy?"– preguntó el pequeño Yamato, asomándose a la camita de Taichi, que tenía los ojos abiertos y el rostro demacrado._

–"_Sí… lo recuerdo"._

–"_¡Dime entonces quiénes son los malos que te atraparon y yo mismo los encerraré en la cárcel!"._

–"_Eso no sé". _

–"_Ne, Tai¿de verdad sabes quién soy?"._

–"_Mi mejor amigo Yama… y juntos vamos a rescatar a nuestros hermanitos"._

–"_¿Soy tu mejor amigo? Tai¡tú eres mi mejor amigo también!"._

–"_Tú y ella son mis mejores amigos"._

–"_¿Quién es ella?"– preguntó Yamato._

–"_No me acuerdo"._

–"_Ne, Taichi… ¿de verdad recuerdas…?"._

……………………………………..

**--**

**Continuará**

**--**

Bien, tuve que cortarlo porque estaba quedando eterno; también tuve que atrasar más lo de la fiesta de Mimi (se supone que en este cap se iba a manejar ese tema)… tuve que ampliar un poco el asunto porque decidí que era tiempo de introducir a Takeru y de hablar un poco más de los D4; por ejemplo, a Koushiro ya le metí un poco de la trama de su secreto (¿quién será esa mujer que también es la esposa-dos, seguro que ya se lo imaginan); también creí apropiado hacer una escena entre Joe y Sora; creo que Joe Kido no es tan malo como ha aparentado (eso de decir que alguien es malo o bueno es tan, pero tan relativo). Sobre todo, amplié este cap para tratar más la extraña, confusa e intensa relación que está desarrollándose entre Sora y Yamato… entre ellos la cosa está que arde¿ne?

Espero que este episodio no los haya decepcionado, les prometo que el próximo estará muy, pero muy interesante. También hará su reaparición Hikari-chan y saldrá por primera vez Dai Motomiya…

_¿Qué mercancía es la que tiene que repartir Takeru para poder cumplir su trato con Wallace¿En qué líos está metido el hermano de Yamato y por qué escapó de Francia¿Qué intenciones tiene Taichi con Mimi¿Irá Sora a la fiesta de Mimi¿Quién es la mujer con la que se encontró Koushiro?... y ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante entre Yamato y Sora¡no se lo pierdan en el próximo capi! (prometo que actualizaré pronto, en cuanto a las parejas, la única segura por ahora es el Sorato, ya depende del rumbo de mi historia todo lo demás)._

Agradecimientos especiales a: **doberman-fire, Lizirien, anita-asakura, kari y tk 93, Sofia-Princess, aska ishida, Chikage-SP, Jade Saotome Kusagami, MImato TAoira, Maya, Atori-chan, soraDark666, Naoko Tsukino, sakura-hop, Dark Angel Love, Alexeigirl, Isfryd Beloved, SkuAg, criskizuna, Priss Yoshisuky, PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia, chika p0tter** y para todos aquellos que me hicieron falta poner (por mis constantes descuidos)… gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi historia, lo aprecio mucho y me animan a seguir adelante, espero mi escrito les siga gustando.

Se despide, _CieloCriss_ nn

_Err_… _lo que está en cursivas es el pasado… si la historia tiene errores de dedo o de ortografía me disculpo, generalmente es culpa del sitio web._

P.D. **_Walk on the edge_** es la canción de Yama en Digimon 01 y es una de mis favoritas¡es muy buena, seguro que la conocen y la han oído varias veces… quise hacer referencia a ella porque me agrada y porque me ayudó a unir un poco a los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi y Sora-chan sirvió de puente para eso.


	6. La maldición de la Cenicienta

Hola a todos… creo que han pasado más de tres meses desde la última vez que publiqué Digital Cuatro; esta vez mi tardanza no se debió a mi flojera, sino a la falta de computadora… digamos que estuve lejos de casa, pero ya estoy de vuelta… de hecho he pensando mucho en este fic y tengo parte de él escrito en una libreta, así que voy a actualizar más seguido. Espero le tengan paciencia a este capítulo, el que sigue estará muy emocionante.Digital Cuatro es un fic que tiene detalles de algunos anime tipo shoujo, pero en sí la trama es mía… es importante decir que ni los personajes de Digimon, ni las ideas de las otras series me pertenecen.

Gracias por entrar de nuevo a mi historia, que está dedicada a Atori-chan y a todos los fieles lectores del Sorato y del romance.

**--**

**En el capítulo anterior… Takeru Takaishi, hermano de nuestro protagonista Yamato, llegó de incógnito a Japón con una nueva identidad y con una misión peligrosa y desconocida… por otra parte los D4 se reencontraron con su vieja amiga , Mimi Tachikawa, a quien le están organizando una fiesta… Koushiro Izumi tuvo un encuentro con la Esposa-dos y fue rechazado por Miyako Inoe; Joe Kido tuvo una plática con Sora, quien recibió una misteriosa llamada de un joven que le dio un mensaje de un tal Tk… y finalmente, Yamato y Sora tuvieron otro enfrentamiento amor-odio que frenó el mensaje de Tk y la canción 'Walk on the edge'… ¿Qué nuevas sorpresas nos darán los D4¿Qué pasará entre Sora y Yamato¿Qué sucederá en la fiesta de Mimi?...**

**--**

**_Digital Cuatro_ **

Por _CieloCriss_

Seis.- "**_La maldición de la Cenicienta_**"

Sora despertó con jaqueca; le pulsaba la cabeza. Bostezó y se desperezó… después de tallarse los ojos descubrió que Noriko-chan, su sirvienta personal, estaba a su lado y la miraba con expectación. Sora lanzó un gruñido extraño, no estaba impuesta a que invadieran así su privacidad.

–"Noriko-chan, no tienes que estar todo el tiempo junto a mí, es asfixiante"– dijo Sora, trató de sonar amable.

–"Sora-sama, discúlpeme, pero es que… es que…".

Sora dio un respingo y se incorporó; luego notó que la habitación en la que se encontraba era sustancialmente diferente a la que le habían dado como huésped de esa mansión.

–"¡No estoy en el cuarto que me dieron!"– dijo Sora, abriendo los ojos rubí de un solo jalón. Se levantó, tendió las sábanas y suspiró agotada. Ahora que se acordaba, la noche anterior la había pasado llorando a causa del maldito Yamato Ishida.

–"Anoche usted no quiso moverse de esta habitación; su madre dijo que la dejáramos aquí, Sora-sama".

–"Pues a la otra no hagas caso de mi madre, Noriko-chan"– renegó Sora –"Pues ni modo, qué se le va a hacer, apuntaré esto en mi libreta de deudas y un día saldaré todo esto con esta maldita familia".

–"¿Oh?... ¿deudas?".

–"Esta no es mi casa, Noriko… tú no eres mi empleada y por nada del mundo formo parte de la familia Ishida… así que mi estancia aquí es temporal y tengo que hacer recuento de todos los centavos que gasto en esta residencia"– monologó Sora, haciendo cuentas con sus dedos; Noriko seguramente pensó que su ama era muy extraña.

–"¿Va a desayunar, señorita?"– preguntó amablemente, mientras Sora salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la suya con la ayuda de un mapa.

–"No… iré a correr un rato"– avisó la pelirroja –"Por culpa de todos estos problemas estoy descuidando mi condición física".

–"Pero Sora-sama, hay un gimnasio dentro de la mansión, estoy segura de que podría usarlo…".

–"Noriko¿estás sorda?, acabo de decir que no necesito deberle nada más a los Ishida; por nada del mundo usaría un _gym_ de esa gente".

–"Gomen".

Definitivamente Sora creía que los Ishida eran personas horribles y desalmadas. El señor Ishida parecía un robot viejo y oxidado que poco hablaba y nada le importaba; Yamato, el supuesto hijo mayor, era un demonio humanizado o un ogro embellecido; era mejor no pensar en ellos, no pensar en lo bien que Yamato tocaba la armónica, no pensar en la voz intensa, en los ojos de hielo… _¡maldito rubio!_

La pelirroja se alteró con sólo pensarlos… Yamato estaba jugando con ella y quería destruirla, ella simplemente no iba a permitirlo.

Se puso el _pants_ de deportes, se colocó una banda para sujetarse el cabello y salió corriendo de la mansión, sin obedecer los ruegos insensatos de Noriko, que parecía estar lejos de entenderla.

La mansión Ishida era sorprendente: tenía varias hectáreas de terreno de frente, unos jardines mil veces mejores que los del instituto, para el colmo, una veintena de guardias, jardineros y sirvientas, rondaban las afueras de la gran casa como si fueran centinelas.

–"¿Va a salir, señorita Takenouchi?".

–"Sí"– respondió Sora con resequedad.

–"El señor Ishida dijo que podía contar con el apoyo de nuestros guardias para su seguridad".

–"Dile al señor Ishida que se guarde los guardaespaldas para su odioso hijo"– exclamó Sora y salió de los dominios de Yamato como fiera.

Estaba borracha de enojo, pero el ejercicio le ayudaría a tranquilizarse; no era propio de ella perder los estribos y mucho menos solía llorar por perdedores como Ishida… ahora mismo tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por ese terrible sujeto.

"Me pregunto por qué se habrá detenido ayer… parecía decidido a…" Sora se golpeó la cabeza "¡Sora boba!, no pienses en eso, a ti no te importa quien es el tal Tk y mucho menos conoces la canción esa de _Walk on de Edge_… mejor así, ahh, correr me hace tanto bien".

Sora corrió por el vecindario, que estaba lleno de mansiones espectaculares; era sencillamente increíble observar el poderío de todos esos ricos a través de sus construcciones soberbias. "Ricos bastardos" pensó Sora antes de detenerse ante un palacio japonés antiguo y enorme.

–"Ya-Ga-Mi"– leyó Sora, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Será la casa de Taichi Yagami?, seguramente sí… aunque se ve todo, tan tradicional".

–"¡Sora-san!"– a Sora se le erizaron los vellos de cuello, por instinto miró hacia sus espaldas. Era Motomiya Jun-san, su compañera de clases… la joven vestía una falda a cuadros y una blusa lisa, además, lo más extraño de todo es que llevaba unos binoculares con ella.

–"Jun-san"– respondió Sora de mala gana, lo menos que se le _antojaba_ era encontrarse con esa chica.

–"Qué gusto verte, Sora-san"– rió Jun, acercándose a ella –"¡Entonces es cierto que vives ya con Yamato-sama¡Dios!, qué suerte… puedes verlo todos los días".

–"Jun-san"– mencionó Sora –"como veo que estás ocupada con esos binoculares, me marcho, estoy haciendo ejercicio".

–"Ay, Sora-san, no te vayas, justamente estaba pensando en ti"– dijo Jun, sujetándole el traje de ejercicio a Sora con sus manos llenas de garras de acrílico.

–"No puedo decir lo mismo"– admitió Sora –"Sinceramente estoy ocupada¡nos vemos!".

Jun la jaló con más fuerza.

–"No estaba espiando a Taichi-sama, si eso es lo que crees, yo sería incapaz… lo que pasa es que vivo cerca de aquí"– dijo rápidamente Jun, escondiendo los binoculares tras su espalda –"Además, la verdad es que te estaba buscando… llamé a la mansión Ishida y me dijeron que saliste a correr un rato, entonces decidí buscarte".

Sora quedó en silencio, sin comprender el rostro simplista y exagerado de la joven Motomiya.

–"Estoy muy contenta de conocerte, Sora-san"– informó Jun –"y sé que las cosas entre las dos no han salido bien… así que pensé que lo mejor sería invitarte a cenar para pagar los malos tratos que los D4 te hacen pasar por mi culpa".

–"Lo siento, no estoy interesada en salir a cenar contigo"– sinceró Sora, con frialdad.

–"Sora-san, no digas eso… es triste que no puedas confiar en mí…".

–"No doy segundas oportunidades"– Sora encogió los hombros y se dispuso a irse, pero Jun entonces dijo:

–"Comprendo… ahora que vives con Yamato-sama, es natural que te vuelvas como él y no aceptes las invitaciones de los demás…".

Sora detuvo su ímpetu de irse. En cierto modo esa chica tenía razón; por culpa de Yamato se estaba volviendo gruñona y fría… y lo que era peor, hasta ahora había notado que no tenía amigos por su forma de ser seria y distante. ¿Y si le daba una oportunidad a esa chica¿Y si salía a cenar para olvidar los problemas?; Jun no le simpatizaba mucho: era ruidosa y al parecer no apoyaba a los amigos cuando debía, pero de Jun a Yamato había una gran brecha.

–"Está… está bien".

–"¡Es genial, Sora-chan!".

–"No me gusta que me digan Sora-chan"– bufó Sora, tratando de suavizar la voz.

–"De acuerdo, lo lamento mucho, ya no te llamo así ¿Vale?"– Jun aplaudió y de sus bolsillos sacó un papel en donde había una dirección apuntada. –"Sora-san, esta es la dirección del lugar que elegí para cenar, es un restaurante de mi familia… yo te esperaré adentro".

–"Gracias¿debo ir muy formal a esa cena?"– preguntó con desenfado.

–"No, ve como gustes, no es nada formal"– respondió Jun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–"_Ok_. Nos vemos ahí"– refirmó Sora, guardándose la dirección en el bolsillo del pantalón –"Hasta al rato".

Jun miró que Sora se alejaba de su vista; se llevó la mano al pecho y frunció las cejas.

–"Ayyy qué felicidad… es más tonta de lo que pensé"– dijo, acomodando los binoculares en sus ojos de arena –"Sora-chan no es mala persona, pero no me gusta que los D4 tengan tanta relación con ella¡yo debo ser la más grande fanática de esos primores y no dejaré que una chica cualquiera me los quite!, por eso debo arruinarle la vida... _mmh_, me pregunto si podré ver lo que hace hoy el precioso de mi Taichi".

Se escondió tras los arbustos y se puso a observar con los visores, alguna señal en la mansión Yagami que le indicara la presencia de Taichi.

--

"Debo concentrarme… debo concentrarme… debo concentrarme, debo concentrarme" clamó Koushiro dentro de su mente mientras digitaba en la computadora. Traía ojeras y estaba algo lívido "Tienes que saber todo sobre ella para no temerle, para que no te destruya, para que tus padres no sepan que te está molestando… debo concentrarme, debo concentrarme, debo…", Koushiro ahogó un grito cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Luego suspiró hondamente, tenía que ser cuidadoso, no quería preocupar a sus papás.

–"Soy yo hijito¿puedo pasar?"– preguntó la señora Izumi.

Koushiro escondió algunos papeles que tenía en su escritorio, revisó su vestimenta y el estado caótico de su habitación (que estaba llena de ordenadores, papeles, juegos de video y espadas de kendo).

–"Mi habitación es un desastre, pero claro que puedes pasar, mamá"– dijo Koushiro, con una sonrisa tímida.

La señora Izumi entró; llevaba una charola con galletas y leche.

–"Buenos días, hijo"– saludó cordialmente –"te traje algo para que desayunes".

–"Gracias mamá, pero no deberías molestarte, podrías dejarle eso a los sirvientes"– susurró Koushiro, apenado.

–"No, Izzy, es un placer para mí atenderte"– sinceró la señora con amabilidad –"Pero qué veo, hijito, estás algo pálido… ¡y dios!, traes la pinta de no haber dormido nada… no me gusta que te mal pases¿estás bien?".

–"¡Estoy muy bien, gracias!"– exclamó Koushiro energéticamente –"es sólo que así soy en las mañanas, luego me repongo".

–"Eso espero, no quiero que enfermes"– la señora Izumi abrió una de las ventanas –"Por cierto, corazón, ya llegó el donativo que le pediste a papá para el _dojo_ del señor Hida".

–"¿En verdad, mamá?"– preguntó Izzy, haciéndose el interesado.

–"Sí, aquí tienes el cheque… creo que sería genial que se lo llevaras al señor Hida hoy mismo, seguro que eso te anima un poco".

–"Eso mismo haré"– avisó Koushiro, incorporándose –"Yo le llevaré el cheque; muchas gracias por tu apoyo, mamá; en cuanto vea a papá le agradeceré también".

La señora Izumi asintió contenta, le dio el cheque a su hijo, quien comenzó a apagar los ordenadores inmediatamente.

–"Oye, Izzy" –preguntó de manera curiosa la mujer –"¿no estarás así por una chica, verdad?".

Koushiro abrió más los ojos. Negó rápidamente. Ahora que lo pensaba, las cosas con Miyako Inoue le habían salido mal la tarde pasada, pero a causa de la _Esposa-dos_ no había pensado en su primer rechazo amoroso. 'Uhm, tendré que idear un plan B con Inoue-san a la brevedad posible'.

--

–"Te digo, Cody¡fue genial!... o sea, el ingenuo me preguntó si quería salir con él¡jajaja¡pero cómo se le ocurre!, yo lo detesto, lo odio, es MI rival y el idiota se atreve a proponerme eso"– Miyako saltaba eufórica en lo sillones de la casa Hida, el pequeño Cody la miraba con perplejidad –"Entonces me miró ilusionado¡le hubieras visto sus miserables ojos negros de niño rico esperando una respuesta de su agrado!, _jaja_, pero entonces lo boté, le dije que no me interesaba y salí del aula de computación como una diva¡qué va, como una diosa! seguramente se me quedó mirando, pero bueno, no volteé para darle más dramatismo a la escena".

–"Pobre Koushiro-san"– susurró impresionado Cody, con los brazos cruzados –"Miya, no debería darte gusto hacer sufrir a la gente".

–"_Ash_, no seas aguafiestas, Cody, lo importante es que al final yo gané… es decir, no importa que tan rico e inteligente es¡yo soy superior porque cayó a mis pies!".

–"Miya, creo que te confundes"– expuso Cody –"Como sea, el caso es que ya tengo que irme; le prometí al nuevo vecino que le mostraría el barrio".

–"¿Nuevo vecino¿Quién?"

–"Se llama Wallace Thompson"– Cody se puso una chaqueta ligera –"y quedé de verme con él en unos minutos, de hecho ya voy retrazado".

–"Cody, te estoy contando mi triunfo y tú ya me quieres abandonar".

–"Lo siento, Miya-san, pero es un compromiso¿no quieres ir?, Wallace-san es muy buena persona".

–"_Ash_, no, qué aburrido, ve tú".

–"Entonces deberías marcharte a tu departamento, seguro que tus padres están buscándote".

–"Por eso mismo, Cody, tu hogar es mi refugio… si me voy a mi departamento, seguro que mis papás me mandan a trabajar a la tienda en domingo; además ni a ti ni al abuelo les molesta mi presencia¿cierto?".

–"Pues claro que no, eres como de la familia"– dijo Cody –"Entonces, como mi abuelo no está, te quedarás a cargo de la casa, Miya-san".

–"Gracias, Cody, eres un ángel"– agradeció la joven de cabellos largos.

–"¿Segura de que no quieres ir?".

–"Que no, Cody, vete o se te hará tarde".

Cody salió del departamento; Miyako se recostó en la sala de los Hida y sonrió. Todavía el recuerdo de haber rechazado a un D4 le rondaba por la mente. Sin pensarlo mucho prendió la televisión; le gustaba la casa de los Hida, el abuelo y Cody eran sus amigos desde tiempos remotos y como Miyako tenía una familia muy grande, en ocasiones no la tomaban mucho en cuenta y ella se refugiaba con sus vecinos.

"Los pronósticos del clima para hoy domingo indican que probablemente habrá lluvias…".

–"¿Lluvias?, pero si Cody-chan que dejó el paraguas".

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió a la jovencita, quien le puso _mute_ a la tele y se incorporó. "Debe ser mi Cody-chan que olvidó su paraguas… es tan lindo e inocente; yo, como su hermana mayor adoptiva, debo de cuidarlo". Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, Miyako recogió el paraguas del perchero y se abalanzó deprisa hacia la puerta de entrada. No se puso a analizar en el por qué Cody no había abierto con sus llaves, ni pensó en que todavía vestía unas horrorosas pijamas rojas, sólo se guió por sus instintos, que salían a flote todos los fines de semana después de cinco días de clases en los que se comportaba como una damita perfecta, fina y sabia.

Miyako abrió la puerta con entusiasmo. Con una mano cargaba el paraguas y con la otra zarandeó y zangoloteó con fuerza el cabello de su interlocutor sin siquiera mirarlo.

–"¡Cody-chan, _baka_, se te olvidó el paraguas!"– gritó con los ojos cerrados –"Eres un vecino descuidado y bobo¿qué harías sin la magnífica Miya-chan?... Eh… Er… Cody-chan¿desde cuando creciste tanto?".

Miyako abrió sus ojos miel, que estaban enmarcados por unos anteojos de mal gusto; frente a ella no vio a su vecino consentido, sino a su asustado _archirrecontraenemigomortal_… Koushiro Izumi.

–"¡Ahhhh!"– gritó enloquecida.

Koushiro parpadeó.

–"¡Mi pesadilla hecha realidad!".

Ahora toda su vida estaba revolcada en el lodo, había sido descubierta, ese malvado pelirrojo la había encontrado en un barrio pobre y para el colmo ella traía la pinta de demente… seguro que él notaría el fraude

--

"_Walk on the edge"_ fue lo primero que dijo Yamato cuando abrió los ojos "Takeru… ¿cómo sabe ella de Tk?, no lo entiendo, no pudo fisgar en mis cosas, porque tengo cámaras que la vigilan todo el día en mi casa… ¿y si Tk trató de comunicarse conmigo¿por qué usó a esa mujer como vínculo?, lo que es peor¿qué demonios me pasa a mí con ella?" estuvo tentado a seguir dormido; le dolía la cabeza, traía el cuerpo entumido y molido porque su penúltima noche la había pasado atrapado en un elevador. Se levantó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo; le carcomía la curiosidad¿qué sucedía con esa pelirroja¿de dónde se había enterado de Takeru?

Salió de su habitación malhumorado, bostezó.

–"Buenos días, Yamato-sama"– murmuró un mayordomo, haciendo una reverencia –"¿qué le apetece para desayunar?".

–"Quiero que quiten las cámaras de video de mi habitación; no deseo ver más a esas mujeres"– ordenó por impulso –"Pero sigan vigilándolas de cerca, no quiero descuidarme".

–"Como usted diga, Yamato-sama".

Sora Takenouchi no estaba en su habitación, Yamato sabía que la mujer había dormido en otro cuarto de la mansión, por eso no estaba preocupado. Salió de sus habitaciones, atravesó el salón de música y comenzó a descender por las escalinatas principales; justo en ese momento Sora iba entrando a la mansión, llevaba puesto un traje deportivo y estaba sudada. Yamato estacionó sus ojos en la mirada carmín de la pelirroja: se la comió con la vista y sonrió. Con una actitud egocéntrica bajó hasta la sala principal y se topó de frente con ella, quien le desvió la mirada con indignación.

–"¿No te da vergüenza entrar a mi gran mansión toda sudada?"– preguntó con frialdad, con esa extraña sonrisa rellena de un fino sarcasmo.

–"Me encanta apestar tu mansión, ya lo sabes– respondió Sora. –Ahora, si me permites, voy a encerrarme en el cuarto que me _rentas_".

–"Te lo regalo, al fin y al cabo tengo mi lado caritativo"– replicó el rubio, sujetándole la mano a Sora; la pelirroja pensó que eso ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

–"¡Suéltame!".

–"No te pongas a berrear, debe ser un honor que me interese en ti"– masculló Ishida –"Tú y yo, para variar, debemos de hablar".

–"¡Que me sueltes!".

–"¿Cómo sabes de Tk¿Tk te dio ese mensaje, o de dónde sacaste esa idea?".

–"¡Yo no sé quién es Tk!"– respondió Sora, indignada; Yamato le apretó la mano y se la comenzó a doblar. Sora gritó.

–"¡Me lastimas!".

–"¿Te duele?"– preguntó el heredero Ishida –"¿Te duele tanto como para decir la verdad?".

–"¡Yo no sé quien es Tk!, solamente te di el mensaje que me dijo un sujeto por teléfono".

Yamato soltó a Sora. Ella se sujetó la muñeca, le ardía, le había dolido mucho.

–"Pudiste decirme eso por las buenas, no seas llorona"– regañó el altanero joven –"Todavía tenemos pendiente la conclusión del tema de Taichi, pero te dejaré descansar".

Sora no le respondió; siguió mirándose la mano.

–"… te odio".

–"… yo también"– respondió Yamato, de manera siniestra; luego recordó la fiesta de Mimi, se acordó de las palabras de Taichi, sobre la mujer Cenicienta y agregó: –"Esta noche hay una fiesta a la que Tai quiere que vayas. Así que estate lista, que uno de mis hombres te llevará".

–"Olvídalo; por nada del mundo iré a la fiesta de mis peores enemigos¿olvidas que estoy marcada por una tarjeta roja?, créelo o no, pero tengo dignidad y no me alío a mis enemigos… además, ya tengo un compromiso".

Sora le sacó la lengua a Yamato sin ponerse a pensar en que ese acto resultó infantil e inútil; el joven Ishida bostezó.

–"Haz lo que quieras" – le dijo, pero la muchacha no lo escuchó porque ya se había alejado.

--

–"_Uhm_… supongo que el profesor Hida no se encuentra"– fue lo primero que pudo decir Koushiro, después de ver el espectáculo que Miyako Inoue había realizado tras abrir la puerta. Estaba azorado: frente a él no estaba una estudiante modelo, con facciones perfectas y lindas; frente a él estaba una mujer loca, fachosa y despeinada. Koushiro Izumi hizo un gesto intelectual y se llevó la mano a la quijada.

–"Eh, no, jeje, no está¿qué quieres?".

–"Dale esto al señor Hida; es un donativo para la manutención del dojo"– dijo Koushiro, mientras le entregaba a la chica Inoue un cheque de color mostaza.

–"Sí, jaja, yo se lo doy… adiós"– Miyako hizo el intento de cerrar la puerta, pero Koushiro metió el pie y las manos.

–"Espera un poco, Miyako Inoue"– dijo Koushiro, con voz firme; Miyako palideció, miró que los ojos negros del D4 más joven brillaban como perlas.

–"Oh, no, no la conozco"– dijo la joven de cabellos violetas. Koushiro soltó una risita, seguía con la pose intelectual.

–"Sé que eres tú, así que no gastes tiempo en convencerme de lo contrario… No te he visto en un buen momento¿verdad?, seguramente te ha tomado de sorpresa".

–"_Ash_… yo… es que…".

–"A mí también me ha sorprendido mucho, así que estamos a mano"– Koushiro volvió a sonreír, renovado –"¿No será que la pequeña tienda de autoservicio que hay debajo de estos edificios es tu famosa cadena de supermercados extranjeros, verdad?, me sorprendes, Inoue, de verdad me engañaste bien".

–"¡No sé de qué hablas!".

–"Fuiste capaz de _hackear_ mi base de datos para falsear tu información… me pregunto si también serás un fraude en las calificaciones…" – el pelirrojo Izumi estaba pensativo, hilvanando hechos –"… el punto es que supongo que a los miembros del club de computación no les gustará saber que la perfecta novata Miyako Inoue es en verdad una chica común y corriente que finge ser rica, y que además, tiene una doble personalidad".

Miyako desinfló los hombros y se llenó de terror.

–"No soy quien tú crees…"– comenzó a decir, pero luego cambió de tema –"No te atreverías a delatarme, es decir, no te beneficia en nada".

–"Seguro que no les gustará saber que eres una farsa, sinceramente a mí tampoco me agrada mucho saberlo, pero bueno, mentir no es bueno, así que anunciaré hoy mismo que finges ser…"

–"¡A ti no te importa!"– chilló Miyako, sus ojos color miel se llenaron de lágrimas.

–"¿Por qué es tan importante aparentar lo que no eres?"– preguntó Koushiro, ya más serio –"¿Por qué te avergüenza no ser rica y por qué finges que tienes otra personalidad?... hoy mismo acabo de conocer a la verdadera Inoue-san¿no es así?".

–"No lo hagas, por favor, no le digas a nadie que no soy rica y que no soy perfecta¡me ha costado mucho trabajo!".

–"¿Mucho trabajo fingir¿años de entrenamiento¿Noches de estudio¿Clases de modales?"– siguió cuestionando el hijo de los Izumi –"Son estupideces… si eres capaz de negar tus orígenes, entonces eres una persona que no vale nada".

Miyako bajó la mirada. ¿Qué sabía ese odioso D4 de su vida y de sus aspiraciones¡no tenía derecho a juzgarla aunque ella mintiera!

–"Incluso podría designarte una tarjeta roja por mentirme"– siguió diciendo el perlirrojo –"¿qué opinas?, podrías hacerle compañía a Takenouchi Sora".

–"No, por favor, no lo hagas".

–"¿Por qué no?".

–"¡Seguramente tú también mientes y tienes tus secretos!"– espetó Inoue, tallándose los ojos.

–"Estamos en distintos niveles; verás, yo soy miembro de los Digital Cuatro y tengo privilegios"– replicó el chico, con frialdad. –"Mejor sigamos con el interrogatorio¿por qué finges, Miyako Inoue?".

–"… eres rico, no lo entenderías…"– murmuró Miyako –", pero me gusta que me alaben, me gusta ser la mejor y voy a demostrarle a alguien todo lo que valgo; no me importa pisotear a las personas para cumplir con mi cometido; así que por favor, no lo hagas, no le digas a nadie que soy un fraude… ponme tarjeta roja si eso es lo que quieres, pero…"

–"Está bien".

–"¿ehh?"

–"No le diré a nadie que eres un fiasco"– dijo Koushiro, cruzando los brazos –", y en todo caso no me importa si eres pobre o rica, tampoco me interesa si eres perfecta o no…".

–"¿¡De verdad?!, Gracias, gracias Izumi-san".

–"Pero no hago favores gratuitos"– aclaró Koushiro –"Yo voy a guardar tu secreto y podrás seguir aparentando, pero tú a cambio te volverás mi dama de compañía".

–"¿Dama de compañía?".

–"Es una manera sutil de decir que te convertirás es mi esclava".

–"¡¡¿Esclava?!!"– gritó Miyako.

–"Dama de compañía suena mejor"– corrigió Izumi –". Ayer justamente desdeñaste una invitación que te hice, supongo que eso hizo que mi honor se viera afectado, así que ese será tu castigo por haberme ignorado".

–"Eres… eres un…".

–"¿Un qué, Miyako-san?"– cuestionó Izumi, interesado.

–"¡Un monstruo!"– terminó de decir Miyako, soltando el llanto. Koushiro se puso lívido, la palabra monstruo resonó en su cabeza varias veces. De repente, un espasmo de furia lo poseyó, y perdiendo la calma le dio un golpe a la puerta de los Hida.

–"No vuelvas a decirme así"– ordenó, con las cejas pobladas fruncidas –"Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, pero te prohíbo que de tu boca vuelva a salir esa maldita palabra".

Miyako se asustó¿qué era esa nueva mirada de Koushiro Izumi?, no lo sabía, pero había odio en esos ojos.

–"Lo lamento"– pudo decir la joven, azorada. Koushiro respiró largamente y recuperó la compostura.

–"Entonces qué¿aceptas ser mi dama de compañía o prefieres la tarjeta roja?".

–"¿Tengo acaso opciones?, está bien, seré tu dama de compañía"– respondió Miyako, vencida; Koushiro nuevamente recuperó su habitual expresión y sonrió con ternura.

–"Tu primer trabajo es acompañarme a la fiesta de Mimi"– explicó –"Pasaré por ti a las 9 de la noche; vístete formal ".

Miyako se recargó en la pared, encogió los hombros y asintió.

"Dios, este no es mi día de suerte, me han descubierto la primera semana de clases¡él ha ganado esta vez!... ojalá tuviera la fuerza de Takenouchi-senpai para imponerme a este horrible D4, pero no puedo, si no finjo ser perfecta y rica, nunca lograré mi cometido" pensó Miyako.

"Creo que se me están pegando las mañas de Taichi y Yamato… ¿qué se le va a hacer?... uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en una mañana de domingo nublada" reflexionó Koushiro, cuando evacuaba el edificio donde no sólo vivían los Hida, sino también los Inoue.

--

–"Wallace-san... Wallace-san¿estás ahí?"– preguntó Cody, cuando notó que la mirada de su nuevo vecino se perdía entre el humo de la ciudad y los edificios.

Takeru Takaishi, quien en esos momentos era conocido por su identidad de Wallace Thompson, desvió la vista de la nada y sonrió.

–"Lo lamento, Cody"– se disculpó –"Es que todavía no me impongo".

–"¿No te impones?"– se cuestionó Cody "¿Será que hace mucho que no habla japonés?".

"Jeje, no me impongo a ser Wallace¡pero qué torpe soy!, seguramente estoy confundiendo a mi simpático vecinito". Tk sonrió de nuevo y estiró los brazos. Todavía estaba cansado de su odisea en barco pero tenía que ser animoso y positivo; ese mismo día iba a ser la entrega de la mercancía de Wallace y después iba a ser libre para poder ejecutar sus propios planes.

–"No me prestes atención, Cody-kun, estoy loco"– murmuró el rubio con simpatía –"De cualquier modo muchas gracias por mostrarme el barrio¡es espectacular!, vivir aquí es como un sueño lejano para mí".

–"¿Sueño lejano?"

–"Bueno, es que esta zona de Odaiba es un barrio común y me encantan este tipo de lugares... es agradable ver el ambiente de la gente trabajando, los niños jugando junto a sus amigos... no podría explicártelo, pero me gusta, yo crecí en un sitio completamente diferente".

Cody Hida asintió sin entender mucho lo que pasaba por la mente de su nuevo vecino, parecía que Wallace-san era todo un personaje. Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron frente a edificio de departamentos donde vivían; Cody se despidió con una reverencia.

–"Wallace-san, esta tienda de autoservicio es de nuestra vecina Miyako".

–"Ahh¿es de la chica que me contaste¿La que no pudo acompañarnos?".

–"Así es... en caso de que necesites algo, estoy seguro de que Miyako-san y sus padres podrán ayudarte... si tienes alguna otra duda puedes ir a mi departamento y con gusto...".

–"¡Qué buen chico eres, Cody!, me simpatizas mucho"– dijo Takeru, interrumpiendo el discurso del joven Hida.

–"¡CODY-chan!"– oyeron de repente los dos varones, quienes giraron sus pasos y se toparon con una llorosa joven de alta estatura y cabellos violetas.

–"¿Miya-san¿Estás bien?"– indagó el nieto Hida, Takeru abrió bien los ojos.

–"¡Claro que no estoy bien, por algo estoy llorando!"– expresó la joven, quien se abalanzó hasta el niño castaño y le dio un fuerte abrazo –"¡el maldito D4 me descubrió y ahora soy su esclava!... ¿Entiendes¡un maldito Digital Cuatro!".

El rubio Takaishi parpadeó.

–"¿Digital Cuatro?"– susurró en voz alta, reconociendo ése nombre.

Miyako entonces se percató de que Cody no estaba solo, por eso soltó al niño y se irguió, lo más compuesta que pudo.

–"Eh... Miya, éste es Wallace Thompson, el nuevo vecino del que te hablé".

–"¡Qué pena!, mira nomás cómo me fuiste a ver¡Cody, es tu culpa por no avisar antes!".

–"Descuida"– sinceró Takeru –"me da gusto conocerte, Miyako Inoue-san, aunque me disculpo porque parece que interrumpí algo íntimo".

–"Ay, descuida, no importa"– animó la joven –"son tonterías mías."

–"Dijiste Digital Cuatro¿no es así?"– mencionó Tk, algo serio –"... ¿hablas de un grupo de 4 chicos millonarios que se hace llamar así?".

–"¿Los conoces?"– interrumpió la joven Inoue, muy asustada.

–"Probablemente... no sé si hablemos de las mismas personas"– replicó el muchacho, de repente sentía que le ardía el pecho –"¿Tuviste problemas con ellos?".

–"Ehh... disculpa, pero ¿cómo sabes de ellos?".

–"Los conocí de pequeño la última vez que vine a Japón... son unos chicos de cuidado, debo admitir".

–"Wallace-san¿tienes vínculos con los D4¿tienes un nivel socioeconómico alto?".

–"No puedo contestarte eso, Cody-kun, pero sí conozco a esos cuatro chicos"– suspiró el rubio –"No debería hablar de eso con ustedes, pero has sido tan amable conmigo, Cody-kun, que lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar a tu amiga también".

–"¿Ehh?, vecino, no entiendo"– expresó Miyako.

–"¿Qué te hicieron los D4?"– preguntó con curiosidad Takeru –"¿Fue Yamato Ishida o Taichi Yagami quien te condenó?".

–"¡Hasta sabes sus nombres!"– se asustó Miyako –"Pues la verdad se trata de otro chico, el que es pelirrojo y se llama Izumi Koushiro".

–"¿Koushiro?"– se admiró Tk –"... vaya, yo que pensaba que era el más tranquilo de los cuatro... no te preocupes, Miyako-san, yo trataré de ayudarte entonces, contactaré con ellos y les diré que te dejen en paz".

–"Yo... te lo agradezco, pero sigo sin entender"– Takeru rió de manera discreta.

–"No tienes qué entenderlo, es más divertido así"– luego el chico volteó hacia Cody Hida –"Cody-kun, gracias por el paseo, me retiro".

Takeru corrió hacia las escaleras del edificio y despareció después de unos segundos. Sentía la adrenalina al por mayor "¡qué pequeño es el mundo!" se decía con energía "creo que el caso de esa chica será el pretexto perfecto para acercarme a mi hermano y sus amigos una vez más... aunque claro, también tengo a la hermanastra Takenouchi, quien parecer ser de lo más interesante... calma Takeru, mucha calma, ahora sólo necesito entregar esa mercancía y...".

El joven rubio llegó hasta el departamento que le había prestado Wallace, pero inmediatamente después se detuvo. Un sujeto que vestía una gabardina gris estaba en la puerta de la entrada. Era moreno, de ojos claros y sonrisa burlona.

–"¿Qué se le ofrece?"– pudo preguntar Takeru, mientras escondía las manos en su chaqueta verde.

–"Lo sabía"– fue primero que dijo el hombre, quien sin siquiera saludar al joven, sacó de sus ropas un cigarrillo y lo encendió –"Sabía que Wallace no vendría en persona".

Takeru Takaishi comenzó a sudar. Él no conocía a ese sujeto y mucho menos sabía cómo lo habían descubierto.

–"Mi nombre es Wallace Thompson"– dijo el rubio con firmeza.

–"Corrección: eres un niño pequeño que finge ser Wallace"– mencionó el hombre moreno, aspirando el humo del cigarro.

"Maldición" fue lo primero que único que pudo pensar el rubio.

–"¿Qué quieres?"– preguntó con ansiedad –"La entrega de mercancía es en la noche... además, tú no eres el contacto que me dieron".

–"Sin duda alguna eres un niño pequeño todavía"– el sujeto comenzó a caminar en círculos –"¿Qué estaba pensando Wallace cuando te mandó a ti?".

–"..."–Takeru no respondió.

–"Lo siento, _pequeño_, pero creo que te he descubierto"– Takeru se mordió los labios, no sabía que debía hacer en esos momentos... traía una navaja en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero no estaba seguro de sacarla. El hombre, por su parte, veía a Takeru con mucho interés: miraba cómo el rubio trataba de tranquilizarse y agarrar valor del aire, de la contaminación o del mismo cielo.

Takeru sacó la navaja y amenazó al hombre que estaba frente a él.

–"Al menos tienes valor"– admitió el sujeto –"pero no gastes tus energías conmigo, _pequeño_, que no vine a hacerte daño".

Takeru no bajó la guardia.

–"¿Qué tienes qué ver con Wallace Thompson y qué demonios quieres de mí?".

–"Me llamo Akiyama Ryo, _pequeño_"– rió el hombre –"Y no quiero nada de ti... Wallace Thompson era mi socio antes, y ahora sólo es un viejo conocido".

–"¿Socio?"

–"Wallace tiene problemas con los _yakuza_ y este mes vencía su plazo para pagar su deuda... así que pensé en venir a su antiguo departamento para saludarlo... pero al parecer él decidió mandarte como conejillo de indias a ti, a un niño de secundaria".

–"¿Con los yakuza?"–exclamó en cuestión Takeru; si mal no recordaba, los yakuza eran los narcotraficantes y la mafia japonesa. ¿Wallace tenía una deuda con ellos?... Takeru sabía que la mercancía que debía entregar era algo ilegal (ropa pirateada, copias ilegales de cds, accesorios de computadoras, etc.); pero Wallace jamás había mencionado drogas y deudas con los Yakuza.

–"Sí, pequeño, con los Yakuza¿pues qué creías?... creo que Wallace te hizo un encargo sin designarte la misión verdadera... qué cosas, creo que está peor que nunca, usando niños como señuelo... creo que me simpatiza menos que antes, te ves un tanto inofensivo¿por qué recurriría a un chico como tú?".

Takeru estuvo unos segundos callado, analizando la situación. Probablemente Wallace hizo ese trato con él porque en dado caso de alguna emergencia con los yakuza la familia Ishida lo protegería "¡maldito imbécil!", pensó "¡Yo no quiero involucrar a Yamato y a mi padre con la mafia japonesa¡Eso jamás lo haría!... entonces debo ocuparme del asunto yo sólo, pero no sé si esos tipos quieren matarme, ni siquiera sé si la mercancía que voy a entregar es la que Wallace le debe a esos sujetos".

–"Oye, _pequeño_, estás algo pálido"– dijo Akiyama, acabándose el cigarro.

–"No"– respondió Tk con seriedad –"No estoy pálido, así es mi piel".

Ryo Akiyama sonrió.

–"Qué chico tan interesante"– rió el hombre, apellidado Akiyama. –"¿Y no me invitas a pasar al departamento?"

–"Si eras socio de Wallace Thompson, eso quiere decir que también traficas drogas o algo así... no me convendría tener vínculos contigo, pero dada mi situación, necesito conocer más sobre ese mundo"– sin decir una palabra más, Tk abrió la puerta del departamento y le dejó entrar.

--

Yamato ishida dejó de ver a Sora después de que ésta atravesó la estancia con su caminar sudado y orgulloso. Matt lo lamentó, lamentó no quitarle la vista de encima, esa mujer era adictiva y eso lo tenía envuelto en pesares.

"Bien, Taichi, intenté invitarla a la fiesta de Mimi, pero esta mujer tiene sus planes de pobres y no quiere ser la Cenicienta de la noche" se dijo a sí mismo, pero su pensamiento iba dirigido a Taichi.

"Ojalá hubiera aceptado" se agregó mentalmente, pero al pensarlo, él mismo se dio un coscorrón en la cabeza "Qué idioteces estoy diciendo" bramó en su interior "A mí no me importa si Sora va o no va a esa ridícula fiesta de Mimi; en todo caso, quisiera que asistiera, pero sólo para humillarla, para _descarapelarle_ la piel y quemarla enfrente de todos". Suspiró con fuerza.

–"En ocasiones quisiera convertirme en Taichi, para dejar de pensar… en fin, aún tengo que terminar de planear la estúpida música de la inútil fiesta que se le ocurrió al Yagami… odio los domingos… odio el olor de esa mujer por las mañanas y sus malditos secretos en torno a mi hermano y a Taichi… ¡Diablos, mujer, sal de mi mente de una buena vez!".

–"_Etto_… Amo Yamato"– Matt miró a su costado, había un trío de sirvientas que lo miraban con preocupación y extrañeza –¿Está usted bien?"

Yamato apretó los puños.

–"¡Fuera de mi vista!"– imperó. El trío de jóvenes lanzó un grito y se revolvieron entre ellas. Yamato oyó disculpas, rezos y tras varios gemidos, notó con actitud victoriosa que las criadas se habían retirado.

–"Diablos"– repitió de manera escueta, antes de salir de su mansión.

--

Sora tenía planeado comer un desayuno ligero antes de regresar a su habitación para aclarar sus ideas y pensar en su nueva semana: el lunes iniciaba su trabajo de medio tiempo en el supermercado Inoue y tenía que dar lo mejor de sí. Un trabajo era un buen inicio para la búsqueda de una nueva vida: quería independizarse, ser libre de la autoridad de su madre y de los recuerdos de su papá. Sí, el trabajo tenía que ser su prioridad por el momento.

Cuando entró al comedor principal de los Ishida, se encontró a su madre y al señor Ishida sentados en un comedor de cristal. Alrededor de ellos había varios empleados: cocineros, meseros, mayordomos.

Sora abrió más los ojos, deseó que en lugar de ellos estuviera su viejo comedor y su antigua casa. Masculló con discreción y se dio la vuelta (para marcharse), pero…

–"Ah, Sora, qué bueno que decidiste acompañarnos en el desayuno"– dijo Sakura Takenouchi, con voz altiva –"¿No es así, Ishida?".

–"Sí, Sora-chan, buenos días, acompáñanos a desayunar"– pidió el padre de Yamato, levantando el rostro de insomnio, con esa media sonrisa de limón.

–"Yo… creo que desayunaré después"– respondió Sora.

–"**Si-én-ta-te**, hija"– ordenó la madre de la pelirroja –"No estoy dándote una sugerencia, es una orden que debes obedecer… sólo tienes 17 años y debes respetar y apreciar los momentos familiares".

Sora cerró los ojos, pidió paciencia. Después de meditarlo unos segundos decidió obedecer; era domingo y no tenía ganas de reñir con su progenitora; no quería soltar en palabras el rencor que sentía, la soledad: la desesperanza.

–"Come un poco de fruta, hija, te hará bien"– dijo la señora, acarreando una vajilla con frutas tropicales.

La joven no respondió, pero comenzó a comer lo que su madre había sugerido.

–"Sora-chan¿estás bien¿mi hijo no te hizo daño la noche pasada?"– preguntó Ishida.

–"Ella está bien, cariño"– se adelantó a decir Sakura– "Yamato-kun es demasiado orgulloso como para querer algo serio con mi hija, quien es sólo una muchachita común".

"¿Por qué tiene que contestar por mí?" renegó Sora en su mente "si pudiera contestar, señor Ishida, diría que su hijo es un cerdo que estuvo a punto de violarme de no se por el mensaje de un tal Takeru y una canción desconocida… claro, eso no voy a decirlo; y después de todo, no es que le importe a alguien¿verdad?". La pelirroja masticó un pedazo de piña.

–"Me alegra que estés bien, Sora-chan"– replicó Ishida, justo al tiempo en que un viejo mayordomo se acercaba a él.

–"Ishida-sama".

–"¿Qué quieres, Okamoto?"

–"Tiene una llamada de su ex esposa por la línea 12".

Sakura y Sora dejaron de mirar sus platos de fruta y fijaron su atención en Ishida y el mayordomo, quien cargaba con un teléfono que Sora supuso que era de plata.

–"Mi ex esposa, dices"– replicó tranquilo el padre de Yamato– "ahora mismo estoy ocupado, así que se vaya mucho a la _chingada_".

–"Pero Ishida-sama, es la número 1".

–"¡Natsuko!"– exclamó de improviso el señor Ishida, abriendo sus oscuros ojos y frunciendo la frente –"¡Ya te he dicho, Okamoto, que ella no es ningún número, es Natsuko. Pásamela".

El viejo mayordomo le dio el auricular a su amo, quien inmediatamente contestó la llamada.

–"Te dejamos para que tengas privacidad, querido"– dijo la señora Takenouchi, con voz incómoda.

–"Nada de eso, quédense aquí. Esta llamada será breve"– ordenó Ishida, quien en esos momentos lucía el porte fino e imperial de su primogénito.

Sakura trató de mirar su plato con frutas; traía los ojos de felina. Sora intentó imitar a su madre, pero la invadieron pensamientos: "Seguramente, si es la esposa No. 1, es la madre de Yamato Ishida" se susurró internamente, como llamado del corazón.

–"_¿Qué quieres, Natsuko?"–_ fue lo primero que vomitaron los labios del padre de Yama –"_(…) Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo (…) sí, Matt ha vuelto a crecer¿qué quieres?"._

Hubo un corto silencio por parte de Ishida. Sora trató de concentrarse en su rebanada de sandía. El señor Ishida movía las manos de un lado a otro, traía las cejas encrespadas; todo el hombre lucía nervioso, carcomido por el ayer.

–"_(…) Natsuko, tú lo dijiste hace años, ahora él es sólo tu hijo¿cómo diablos voy a saber dónde está TK?"_

"¡TK¿ha dicho "TK"¿como el "TK" de la llamada telefónica del día anterior?" Sora afinó los oídos con remordimientos; se olvidó de comer fruta y se concentró en la llamada que hacía su futuro padrastro. Por otra parte, Sakura Takenouchi se levantó de la mesa con la intención de retirarse, pero Ishida le hizo una señal que la detuvo. La madre de Sora tomó asiento nuevamente.

–"_¿cómo que no sabes dónde está¡Takeru es tu responsabilidad, Natsuko, él es sólo tuyo!, y no salgas con que todo fue idea de Yamato… créeme, Yamato está demasiado ocupado tratando de destruir a mi prometida como para encima planear el secuestro de su hermanito (…)"._

"¿Secuestro¿hermanito?" la mente le revoloteó a la pelirroja: Yamato tenía un…

–"_¡Por el amor de Dios, Natsuko!, he vigilado bien a Matt y no ha intentado nada con tu hijo los últimos años; además, Tk tiene edad suficiente para comenzar a hacer sus propias estupideces… puede que sea igual o peor de cabezotas que Yamato (…) y sí, claro que me importa y sé que si se ha escapado vendrá a Japón, así que lo buscaré, pero te prohíbo que culpes a Matt de ello¿entiendes?, no te metas con el MÍO, sino quieres que me meta con el TUYO. Si Takeru está en mi territorio lo tendrás en Francia cuanto antes"._

Otra pausa. A Sora se le había acelerado más el corazón.

–"_(…) Sí, me caso otra vez, tú también¿no es así?, probablemente por eso se te escapó, o quizás Tk decidió que quiere ser mío nuevamente… eso te trastornaría¿cierto?" – Ishida rió con cinismo –"No te preocupes, Natsuko, no quiero nado con un niño que criaste tú, suficientes problemas me causa el mío. Tendrás a Tk de regreso pronto"._

El señor Ishida cortó la llamada súbitamente. Sora y su madre estaban incómodas con la transformación del hombre, quien había pasado de tranquilo a vorágine en sólo unos segundos.

–"¿En qué estábamos?"– cuestionó algo alterado a su prometida –"Ah, sí, desayunábamos".

–"Querido"– dijo Sakura Takenouchi –"Me ha parecido inadecuado escuchar tu conversación con tu ex esposa".

–"Con Natsuko, querrás decir, querida"– corrigió él, luego dirigió su mirada al anciano mayordomo –"Por cierto, Okamoto, trae la fotografía de Takeru que llegó del fax, Natsuko la ha enviado porque no tengo fotos recientes; también háblale al detective Ichijouji y contáctame con las embajadas de Japón de todo el mundo".

–"Sí, amo".– obedeció Okamoto.

–"¡Esto es el colmo, Ishida!"– interrumpió Sakura, al sentirse ignorada –"No quiero oír tus conversaciones telefónicas con tus ex esposas si no me explicas de qué tratan".

Sora, muy a su pesar, le concedió la razón a su mamá; ella misma estaba confundida y no le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

–"Escucha, Takenouchi, lo siento"– lamentó el padre del digital cuatro –"No intento ocultarte nada… Era Natsuko, mi primera esposa".

–"¿La madre de Yamato-kun?"

–"La que fue madre de Yamato, querrás decir… Matt es sólo hijo mío desde hace 11 años".

El señor Ishida retiró el plato de fruta y comenzó a comer pan dulce. El viejo Okamoto apareció tras el señor Ishida y le dio una fotografía. Sora alcanzó a ver a un muchacho de cabello rubio y desordenado.

–"Querido¿quién es el chico de la fotografía?"– seguramente la madre de Sora sabía la respuesta, pero quería oírla de la boca de su prometido.

–"Es Takeru, o 'Tk' "– dijo con un dejo de tristeza mientras le mostraba la fotografía a Sakura –"Este chaval es el hijo de Natsuko, pero hace 11 años también solía ser mi hijo y el hermano de Yamato".

–"Oh, por Dios"– dijo Sakura Takenouchi, visualizando la fotografía –"Este chico es tu hijo… me habías comentado que tuviste dos hijos, pero que ahora sólo te quedaba Yamato-kun, pensé que tu otro hijo había muerto".

–"Es como si lo estuviera"– Ishida sonrió, le arrebató la foto a su amante y la miró por breves instantes, luego le dio la foto a Sora –"Tk luce cada día más parecido a su hermano, ya debe tener 14 años".

Sora miró la fotografía con un poco de angustia: ese chico, el de la foto, era la misma persona que estaba retratada en la sala de conciertos de Yamato.

"Pensé que aquél niño tan tierno era Yamato Ishida de pequeño, jamás imaginé que sería su hermano… ahora comprendo por qué Yamato se paralizó ayer cuando le mencioné a Tk¿cuál será el tipo de relación que tendrán estos hermanos?".

–"Es un muchacho muy apuesto"– atinó a decir Sora, luego regresó la fotografía a su dueño; Ishida asintió.

–"Okamoto, ya sabes qué hacer, avísame cuando contactes con las embajadas".

La sonrisa de Takeru era como una luna luminosa y lisa; limpia pero traviesa. Los cabellos rubios, despeinados cual pajar. Los ojos celestes y positivos. Aunque físicamente Yamato y Takeru eran muy parecidos, tenían expresiones opuestas. Takeru era la esperanza; Yamato sólo transmitía frío.

–"Querido…"– dijo la mamá de la pelirroja, poniéndose de pie –"¿Estás preocupado por Takeru-kun?"

La pregunta hizo que Ishida encogiera los hombros

–"Takeru es hijo de Natsuko y se lo voy a regresar si es que está en Japón".

–"Esa no fue la pregunta que hice"– retó la señora.

–"No sé que quieres que te conteste, querida"– renegó el hombre castaño, sorbiendo café.

–"Un hijo es un hijo, Ishida; no importa si la custodia es de tu ex mujer: un hijo es un hijo y no está bien fingir que no nos preocupan o no los amamos. Si Takeru-kun es tu hijo, debes buscarlo como su fuera Yamato-kun y no como si fuera tu hijastro. Eso es todo".

Sakura Takenouchi se dio la vuelta; Sora se animó a replicar.

–"Ese consejo que diste, madre, aplícalo en tu propia vida"– Sora habló temblorosa, pero no se arrepintió.

–"Oh, Sora, cállate"– pidió su madre, sin siquiera mirarla –"Me voy a trabajar a la floristería".

La pelirroja Takenouchi sintió un espasmo de frustración, dejó de comer. Estaba incómoda por las palabras de su madre y por estar a solas como el padre de su "peor" enemigo.

–"Me retiro, Ishida-san, he perdido el apetito".

–"Espera, Sora-chan, necesito pedirte un favor".

–"¿Eh?"

–"No le comentes a Matt que Takeru está desaparecido".

–"¿Cómo dice¿piensa ocultarle eso?".

–"No quiero que la travesura de Tk pase a mayores y Yamato se vea involucrado nuevamente; muy pronto encontraré a Tk y yo mismo platicaré el asunto con Yamato".

Esa familia, los Ishida, eran el colmo para Sora, pero evitó reflexionar al respecto… de cualquier manera ella no estaba interesada en hablar de nada con el rubio Ishida.

–"No se preocupe, no pienso entrometerme en asuntos que no me conciernen".

--

–"Bien, bien¡excelente!, pronostico un éxito rotundo para la fiesta"– gritó Taichi Yagami. Sus ojos de chocolate brillaban –"Jo, el banquete está exquisito".

–"Lo sé"– dijo Joe –"Además es el menú favorito de Mimi".

–"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

–"Mimi sale en revistas rosas de chicas, así que lo investigué".

Yamato Ishida entró al pub privado de Taichi, el cuál estaba especialmente decorado: las mesas, las luces, el sonido, la pista de baile. No sólo las instalaciones eran perfectas (según los D4) sino que el personal que atendía lucía impecable.

Tai vestía un traje azul, combinado con gris. Joe traía puesto un traje marrón algo pasado de moda pero con personalidad. Yamato iba de negro.

–"Yama, llegas tarde, Mimi no tarda en aparecer".

–"¿Y qué?"– renegó Yamato –"Ni que me muriera por verla; esa niña sólo me causa jaquecas".

–"Yamato, no seas grosero"– regañó Joe Kido– "después de todo ésta es una fiesta en honor a Mimi".

–"como sea. Por cierto, Taichi¿qué te parece el sonido que instalé?".

–"¡Estupendo!"– exclamó Tai –"Oye, oye, espera Yama¿No falta alguien por ahí¿En dónde dejaste a Cenicienta?"

–"¿Cenicienta?"– cuestionó Joe –"¿te refieres a Takenouchi Sora-san?".

–"Exacto, a Cenicienta… Yama, se supone que debías de ser el padrino mágico y traerla aquí".

Yamato golpeó la enorme cabeza de Taichi con su puño derecho.

–"No, Yamato, en la cabeza no¿Qué no ves que pierde neuronas?"– corrigió el Kido.

–"_Ups_"– lamentó Yamato.

–"¡Yama, me dolió!".

–"Lo siento, Tai, pero eres un imbécil y no pude contenerme".

–"Entonces¿dónde _carajos_ está Sora-chan?"

–"La mujer tenía sus propios planes y se negó a venir a esta fiesta sin sentido".

–"¡Pero debiste haberla obligado!".

–"Si tanto te interesaba la hubieras traído tú, estoy harto de tener que mezclarme con esa basura a todas horas¿no entiendes, imbécil?, esa mujer marginal NO es mi amiga y no lo será nunca".

–"Bueno, en ese punto a lo mejor tienes razón, _amistad_ no es exactamente la palabra…"

–"Disculpe que lo interrumpa, joven amo"– dijo uno de los sirvientes de Taichi– "sólo quería informarle que los invitados han comenzado a llegar".

–"Oh, genial"– Tai olvidó su antigua conversación con Yamato y se concentró en la organización del evento –"Comiencen a designar las mesas, que empiece la música y sirvan los aperitivos".

–"Como el joven amo ordene".

–"En fin… ¿de qué estábamos hablando?"– preguntó Tai a Yamato y Joe.

–"Olvídalo"– dijo el joven de antiparras.

–"Sí, olvídalo"– agregó el ojiazul, con el ceño fruncido.

–"¡¡Chicos!!"– una voz aguda y algo chirriante hizo que los D4 agudizaran las miradas y giraran hacia la derecha.

–"Mimi-chan"– saludó Joe, sonriendo.

–"Mimi, no tienes por qué gritar"– dijo Yamato, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–"Oh, qué sexy"– admitió Taichi después de ver a lo lejos a la joven con un vestido rosado, untado al cuerpo como mantequilla. El vestido era sin mangas y tenía chaquira en las orillas; Mimi se veía muy bien, parecía una musa con el cabello castaño revoloteándole en la espalda y los labios de muñeca suiza.

La chica corrió hacia los D4; Tai observó detalladamente la cintura, el movimiento de los pechos, caderas y piernas.

–"Esta noche me acuesto con ella"– murmuró a sus amigos, Yamato sonrió.

–"Como quieras"– respondió el Ishida.

–"¡No seas ridículo, Taichi, respeta a Mimi, es nuestra amiga!"– volvió a reprobar Kido.

Taichi lo ignoró. Mimi dio un salto y se colgó del cuello de Yamato.

–"¡Precioso!"– exclamó al rubio– Estás como quieres, Yama

–"Sí, ya lo sé"– respondió Yamato con mucha naturalidad. Mimi, por su parte, se acercó a los labios de Ishida y los rozó con uno de sus besos.

–"Ho-hola Mimi-chan"– saludó Joe, reverenciando.

–"Jo-senpai"– gritó Mimi, soltando a Yamato y dirigiéndose al joven de cabellos azulados –"Ay, qué gusto verte¡mil que te extrañé!".

–"¿Mil-qué?".

–"Qué despistado, Superior, es sólo una manera de decir que te eché de menos estos años".– Mimi besó a Joe de la misma manera que a Yamato, pero sin abrazo y sin miel.

–"Mimi¿y mi beso?".

–"Ay Tai, ya me cansé de besarte, ayer te di tu premio; sólo me queda un beso y es para Izzy-chan".

–"Pero viendo que tu Izzy-chan no está creo que yo puedo suplirlo".

–"Ya, Tai, no seas payaso, si Mimi-chan dice No, es No"– dijo Joe –"por cierto¿en dónde está Koushiro-kun?".

–"No lo he visto"– replicó Taichi.

–"Ay, pero qué maleducado es Izzy, dejarme plantada¡ y yo que quería saber si ya había crecido más que yo¡No es justo!".

–"Ha crecido bastante más que tú"– informó Yamato –"ya lo verás luego; ahora están comenzando a llegar los invitados, Mimi, deberías ir a saludarlos".

La verdad es que Yamato hubiera querido ser dibujando. Con borradores y lápices hubiera podido desdibujar a Mimi y convertirla en Sora. Apretó los puños. Su humor echaba nubarrones por culpa de esa pelirroja.

--

Sora había pasado toda la tarde pensando en Yamato y su relación con Takeru. Aún sin desearlo, recordaba la noche anterior a cada instante: las caricias bruscas del joven Ishida, el odio, la intensidad… y de pornto los labios rugosos tras escucharle a ella decir un recado sobre un tal Tk y una canción. Se le carcomía el corazón cada vez que recordaba, le dolía y le gustaba al mismo tiempo. Sin darse cuenta el reloj dio las 8 de la noche y Sora recordó su compromiso con Jun Motomiya.

Llamó a Norilo y le pidió que trajera uno de sus vestidos; se arregló y salió presurosa de la mansión Ishida, con el croquis del restaurante Moyomiya en manos.

"Debo estar alerta" iba pensando Sora mientras se trasladaba "No me da mucha confianza la tal Jun, todo este asunto de la cena me huele a raro, sin embargo debo de confiar más en las personas".

La chica tomó el tren para ahorrar tiempo y se fue acercando al lugar acordado. Pero había un pequeño problema: no había ningún restaurante en ese sitio.

Sora observó que frente a ella había clubes privados en completa oscuridad a excepción de un pub que estaba en la esquina derecha.

El bar o pub era un lugar espacioso, de madera oscura; había una fila de personas que parecía querer entrar al establecimiento. En el cielo había fuegos artificiales, que formaban la palabra Mimi en luces rosas. Frente al exclusivo club estaba la bahía y el mar, esa noche corría el viento porque estaba nublado. Sora no supo que hacía ahí, la tal Jun la había vuelto a engañar.

–"¡Sora-san, qué bueno que llegas!"– saludó Jun Motomiya, quien era una de las persona que estaban haciendo fila para entrar al pub.

–"¿Jun-san?".

–"Ven, Sora-san, te estaba esperando".

La pelirroja se acercó al bar con cautela. Todas las personas que estaban haciendo fila para entrar al bar estaban vestidas con elegancia y le parecían rostros conocidos. Jun le sonrió cuando la vio llegar.

–"Jun-san, pensé que cenaríamos en tu restaurante"– dijo con frialdad la Takenouchi.

–"Claro, Sora-san, es aquí mismo".

–"Disculpa, Jun, pero soy lo suficientemente lista como para darme cuenta de que este lugar no es un restaurante, así que me retiro… ah, y procura no dirigirme la palabra nunca más".

–"Espera, Sora-san¡quiero que vengas a esta fiesta conmigo!"– rogó Jun.

–"¡Suéltame!– exigió Sora, Jun la había sujetado del hombro y no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla".

–"Yo digo que es una buena idea que Takenouchi.san nos acompañe a la reunión, seguramente hacen falta sirvientes y meseros– rió otra joven; Sora cayó en cuenta que era la jefa de su grupo y su 'séquito de amigas' ".

–"Genial"– rugió la pelirroja con ironía.

–"Después de que los D4 vean a esta pobretona en estas fachas, no tendrán consideraciones con esta basura".

–"Sí, ahora que llegó Mimi-sama, esta marginal se irá de nuestra escuela".

–"Lo siento, Sora-san"– rió nerviosa Jun –"ellas me obligaron… les pareció gracioso imaginarte con ropa de pobre en una fiesta de los D4".

–"¿D4?"– gruñó Sora "Así que ellos también están aquí… debe ser la fiesta a la que Yamato me quería obligar a ir por órdenes de Taichi Yagami… Maldición!, no me humilla lo que estas chicas me hacen, no me avergüenza mi ropa ni mi status y no me humillarán un manojo de ricos estúpidos… lo que es verdaderamente indignante es que yo haya caído en esta trampa de preescolar¡y todo por bajar la guardia!". –"Suéltenme"– ordenó Sora, al tiempo en que empezaba a forcejear.

--

–"Ay, pero qué fiesta tan bonita"– admitió Mimi, quien juntó sus manos de manera celestial.

–"Y todavía falta lo mejor, princesa"– se adelantó a decir Taichi –"He preparado un escenario para que nos modeles".

–"¿De verdad¡qué lindo eres, Tai-chan!"

–"Disculpe, joven amo"– interrumpió uno de los guaruras del Yagami.

–"¿Y ahora qué quieren?!– renegó Taichi, sin siquiera mirar los lentes oscuros de su empleado.

–"Ya, Tai, no te exaltes!" – dijo Yamato con hastío, parecía estar de mal humor. Joe y Mimi miraron al guardaespaldas con aburrimiento.

–"Al parecer hay una persona indeseada que intenta entrar a la fiesta… ella y otros invitados han causado un jaleo afuera de su pub, joven amo".

–"Pues que se encargue seguridad"– propuso Mimi.

–"No"– dijo Taichi –"Este tipo de asunto los arreglo yo, es divertido humillar a indeseados".

–"¡Mil que me asustas, Tai¿o sea que sigues siendo _maloso_?"– preguntó la dama de cabellos castaños.

–"Uy, sí, soy un demonio"– rió Tai –"entérate de una buena vez, Mimi, nadie se mete con los D4 y sale ileso".

Los D4 y Mimi atravesaron el salón de eventos saludando a los invitados con arrogancia; tras ellos iba un equipo de seguridad numeroso, de 15 miembros.

--

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del bar se encontraron con un puñado de chicas llorando y con los cabellos despeinados. Dos hombres de seguridad trataban de calmar la situación sin el uso de violencia física.

–"Oh, no"– mugió Joe Kido.

Mimi abrió la boca y le salió una risita despreocupada; tenía ganas de ver a los D4 en acción, pero…

–"¡Sora-chan, viniste!"– gritó Taichi, contento. Yamato expresó desconcierto unos segundos, aunque luego recuperó su rostro sereno, frío.

En medio de la revuelta había una joven pelirroja con ropas casuales, estaba con el cabello revuelto, sucia y un hilo de sangre le corría por la nariz.

–"Yamato-sama, Yamato-sama"– corearon unas chicas histéricas –"Esta chica quería infiltrarse a la fiesta privada de Tachikawa Mimi-sama con esas ropas sucias… como no se lo permitimos, perdió la razón y comenzó a golpearnos".

Sora no respondió a la acusación, ni hizo intento de defenderse, quiso escabullirse pero no pudo.

–"Ha sido horrible, Yamato-sama… pero nosotras sabemos que una chica con tarjeta roja no puede asistir a estas fiestas, y menos si es pobre"– bramó Jun –"Yo le dije a Sora-san, pero ella insistió y se puso violenta… yo le dije que ustedes nunca la invitarían".

Yamato apretó los puños. No dijo nada.

–"Ya dejen de cacarear, gallinas insufribles"– dijo Tai, endureciendo los ojos de castañuela –"Les prohíbo que hablen mal de Sora Takenouchi".

'Jo-senpai¿qué está pasando aquí?' le susurró Mimi a Joe en voz muy bajita 'Si esta niña tiene tarjeta roja¿por qué mi Taichi la defiende y mi Yamato se queda callado?... Superior Jo, no entiendo qué está pasando'.

–"Es una larga historia"– respondió el menor de los Kido, él usó una voz más audible, aunque algo acalambrada.

–"Además aquí tengo la lista de invitados y Sora Takenouchi aparece en la zona de invitados especiales"– interrumpió Koushiro Izumi, quien acababa de arribar a la fiesta. No iba solo: traía de la mano a una muchacha igual de alta que él, con cabello largo y violeta.

–"¡Izzy-chan!"– Mimi se abalanzó a Koushiro, quien le soltó la mano a su acompañante para dejarse enredar en los brazos de Mimi.

–"Mimi, me asfixias"– mintió el pelirrojo Izumi. Mimi lo soltó y lo besó en los labios por breves segundos; todas las chicas que vieron eso, gritaron de la emoción (como si fueran un puñado de _fans_ viendo un episodio televisivo de sus ídolos).

–"Izzy-chan, explícame quien es esa chica pelirroja que tanto defiende Taichi".

–"No me digas Izzy-chan"– pidió Koushiro, luego puso una pose intelectual y agregó:– "Ella es mi compañera de clases, Takenouchi Sora-san… pero también es amiga de la infancia de Tai y asimismo es la posible futura hermanastra de Yama… Ah, también tiene tarjeta roja".

–"Ah"– pudo decir Mimi, sorprendida.

–"Sora es mi invitada de honor"– dijo Tai, tomando la mano de Sora.

–"Pues lo siento, Yagami-san, pero no estoy interesada en esta fiesta, si estoy aquí es sólo por un malentendido"– Sora evitó mirar a Yamato, de repente quería gritarle '¡Tengo que hablarte de tu hermano!', pero se contuvo, pues a ella no _debería_ importarle la vida de ese patán. –"así que adiós".

–"Nada de eso, _Cenicienta_, hoy es tu noche"– Taichi sujetó a Sora con fuerza y, en contra de su voluntad, la arrastró hacia las entrañas del bar –"Por cierto"– se oyó a lo lejos la voz del castaño –"Kou, quiero que modifiques la lista de invitados de esta noche; sabes a lo que me refiero¿cierto?".

El pelirrojo asintió.

–"Bien, muchachas, todas ustedes quedan vetadas de este evento por haber causado problemas"– informó Koushiro a Jun y a las demás chicas. El Izumi entregó una hoja a los guardias de seguridad y acto seguido le volvió a tomar la mano a la joven de cabello largo que había llegado con él –"Vamos, Miyako-san, la fiesta espera".

–"Ya oyeron¡a volar!"– ordenó Yamato –"No vuelvan a meterse con mi tarjeta roja".

Las chicas lanzaron un berrido de indignación y se retiraron entre lágrimas y ruegos que ninguno de los D4 escuchó.

Koushiro, Miyako y Yamato volvieron a entrar al bar; Mimi se mordió los labios.

–"Superior Jo¿qué está sucediendo?, se supone que la estrella aquí soy yo y no esa _Cenicienta_ o como se llame".

–"Mimi-chan…".

--

–"_Pequeño_ ¿Estás seguro?"– preguntó Ryo Akiyama, aspirando el humo de su cigarro.

–"¿Tienes un cigarrillo extra, Akiyama-san?"– preguntó Takeru, que lucía pálido e inseguro, pero lucía un rostro de determinación.

–"¿Bromeas, _pequeño_?, los bebés como tú no deben fumar".

–"Pero lo hago siempre"– excusó Takeru, estirando la mano; Ryo sonrió y le dio el cigarro.

–"_Ok_, pequeño, si el cigarrillo te ayuda, te lo permito".

El hermano de Matt sacó un encendedor y prendió el tabaco, comenzó a fumar y se serenó un poco.

–"Creo que la mejor opción para ti es desaparecerte de Japón, chico; la mafia no es cosa de juego, por eso mismo Wallace no vino…".

–"Seguramente Wallace-san no tiene los recursos suficientes para pagar toda la mercancía que debe a los _yakuza_"– meditó Takeru, "Me envió a mí porque sabe que soy hijo de un hombre poderoso que puede protegerme y destruir a la mafia por él… en cierta medida Wallace-san es muy astuto, pero le falló el plan, yo no soy de esa clase de chicos que pide ayuda a los padres, yo tengo que buscar la manera de resolver el asunto sin que papá y Yamato intervengan".

–"Mira, _pequeño"_– dijo Akiyama.

–"Deja de llamarme pequeño', mi nombre es Takeru"– pidió el chico –"Akiyama-san, agradezco las advertencias, pero yo hago las cosas a mi modo. Iré a entregar la mercancía y trataré de llegar a un acuerdo con los _yakuza_ para que Wallace Thompson pueda entregar su deuda en otra fecha".

–"Eres un niño estúpido que busca la muerte"– aseguró Ryo –"Un niño estúpido que me recuerda a una personita que conozco, probablemente sean parientes… Takeru-kun, tengo contactos en la policía que pueden protegerte; si Wallace te envió a ti, es porque tienes un _As bajo la manga_, en otras palabras, probablemente hay alguien en este país que puede protegerte de la mafia".

–"Lo haré por mí mismo"– Tk arrojó la colilla del cigarro, la pisoteó; luego miró su reloj, se acercaba la hora. –"Hasta pronto, Akiyama"-san

Ryo sonrió.

–"Yo no le contesto a los muertos"– le dijo a Takeru, quien encogió los hombros y salió del departamento. Tenía que dirigirse al muelle en donde tenía escondida la mercancía; ahí mismo sería la entrega.

–"Es verdad"– susurró Tk– "los muertos no hablan".

--

Cuando Sora entró al pub, se le nubló la vista por la desgarrante iluminación. La mano de Taichi Yagami la tenía apresada; estaba confundida y cansada, por eso se había dejado guiar entre esos pasillos bulliciosos, repletos de voces y música.

–"Yagami-san, libérame"– ordenó la pelirroja.

Taichi la sujetó con más fuerza; la soltó hasta que llegaron a una habitación oscura, llena de instrumentos musicales; no había señas de invitados ni meseros.

–"¿No sentiste que el tiempo volvía hacia atrás cuando teníamos juntas nuestra manos?".

Sora no respondió inmediatamente; no había tenido tiempo de analizar nada.

–"Agradezco tu invitación, Yagami-san, pero…".

–"T-a-i-c-h-i"– reprendió Tai –"¡Soy Taichi!, nada de Yagami, por favor, que antes de ser un gran heredero soy Taichi¿queda claro?".

–"Tú no vas a decirme cómo llamar a mis conocidos"– Sora se dio la vuelta, Tai volvió a tomarle la mano.

–"Eres _indomable_¿no es así?"– rió el moreno –"pero está decidido, esta noche serás _Cenicienta_".

–"¡Taichi!"– gritó Mimi, entrando a la habitación, seguida por el resto de los D4 –"¿Quieres explicarme eso de 'Cenicienta', por favor?, o sea¿qué no esta es MI fiesta¿Por qué otra chica tiene que ser _Cenicienta_?".

Taichi comenzó a carcajearse.

–"Mimi-chan, eres cómica"– Tai respiró hondamente –"En lugar de andar de celosa¿por qué no te preparas para tu presentación?, quiero que nos muestres por qué te hiciste famosa en América".

–"No me cambies de tema, señorito Yagami".

–"De acuerdo, pero no te enojes, linda"– Taichi soltó a Sora y le tomó las manos a Mimi –"Es verdad que Sora-chan es _Cenicienta_… ella ha vivido una _semivida_ de chica común, sin vestidos, ni fiestas, ni lujos… Como en un futuro será la hermanastra de nuestro Yama¿no crees que merezca ser por una noche una princesa?, Sora-chan no es como tú, Mimi, tú has sido una princesa desde que naciste, eres como la _Bella__ durmiente_, que regresa después de mucho tiempo para…".

–"Deja de decir estupideces"– irrumpió Yamato, asqueado.

–"¿Ves, Yamato?, nunca hay que golpearle la cabeza"– recordó Joe.

–"¿Lo golpeaste de nuevo, Yama?"– dijo Koushiro, ya no estaba con él la chica de cabello largo.

–"Taichi¡qué dulce!"– dijo Mimi de repente, con los ojos brillantes –"Ahora comprendo lo que quisiste decir, hay que hacer obras de caridad de vez en cuando, pero¿qué no esta chica tiene tarjeta roja?".

–"Digamos que es una _tarjeta rosada_"– mintió Taichi –"Es algo así como una nueva modalidad".

–"Eeehhh"– susurró Mimi entretenida –"Ahora comprendo".

En tanto, Sora estaba tratando de huir sigilosamente, pero Mimi se dio cuenta y la acorraló.

–"Ay, hola, soy Tachikawa Mimi-san, una exitosa modelo adolescente"– dijo –". Hoy voy a ser tu hada madrina, Sora-san".

–"No gracias, he tenido suficiente de esta gente y de esta fiesta".

–"Espera, si esto no es una sugerencia, verás, hoy es mi fiesta y se hace lo que digo¿verdad Taichi?".

–"Cierto, Mimi"– reafirmó Yagami –"pero ahora es tiempo de tu presentación".

–"Sólo modelaré si Yama toca algo de música como acompañamiento".

–"¿Qué?"– rugió Yamato.

–"Ese no es problema"– se apresuró a responder Joe Kido –"¿Verdad, Yamato?"

–"Claro que es problema".

–"Yama, no gaste energías, sabes que Mimi siempre se sale con la suya… acepta tu destino con humildad"– sugirió Koushiro mientras escribía algo en su agenda electrónica.

–"Ya qué"– bufó Yamato– "como sea".

–"Ay, qué genial, todo saldrá perfecto"– aplaudió Mimi, arrastrando a Sora con ella –"_Etto_… Sora-san, mi mayordomo Genai se encargará de tu vestuario"– De repente entró a la habitación un joven de probables 25 años, moreno y de ojos claros.

–"¿Me llamaba, Mimi-sama?"

–"Sí, mira Genai, ella es mi protegida Sora… llévala al cuarto de vestuario y dale mi vestido blanco, para que se lo ponga… El blanco te quedará genial, Sora, tienes el tono de piel ideal".

Sora no supo qué hacer, sólo pensó: "¿Protegida¿qué estará pensando esta chica de mí?, seguro cree que soy una especie de juguete".

–Lo siento, Tachikawa, pero…

–"No me falles, Sora, te quiero en mi fiesta como toda una Cenicienta"– Mimi entrecerró el ojo –"Genai, si se resiste, oblígala¿quieres?".

–"Bueno, ahora que todo parece en orden, me retiro"– dijo Koushiro, lucía algo sudoroso.

–"En cuanto a ti, Izzy-chan, creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente¿quién es esa chica con la que llegaste?".

Koushiro no respondió, ya había desaparecido.

–"Nuestro bebé está creciendo, ya comienza a negar mujeres"– dijo Taichi, fingiendo melancolía.

Yamato volvió a golpearlo en la cabeza.

--

Takeru se recargó en los cartones llenos de droga. El lugar de entrega era en un muelle poco visitado, pero de la clase alta. Al fondo podían verse varios clubes privados, uno de ellos –a pesar de ser domingo- estaba abierto, incluso cada determinado tiempo lanzaban fuegos artificiales hacia el firmamento.

Estaba nublado; sin estrellas. Había llegado a Japón poco tiempo atrás, cuando el barco en el que viajaba había entrado al puerto, le había pagado a unos mozos para que guardara la 'mercancía' en la bodega que Wallace había indicado.

–"No tenía idea de que la bodega estaría en una zona tan cara… como mínimo uno de esos clubes que se ven a lo lejos es de los Ishida".

El joven se puso lentes oscuros, trató de poner expresión de alguien mayor; fue entonces cuando comenzó a ver algunas sombras. El corazón se le aceleró.

Las sombras se convirtieron en pasos y los pasos en siluetas.

Cinco hombres quedaron delante de él. Todos ellos vestían gabardinas negras y sombreros europeos. La mafia japonesa, llamada _Yakuza_, provocó una momentánea fascinación en Takeru.

Hubo un prolongado silencio. Los hombres miraron a Takeru fijamente.

–"Buenas noches, señores"– saludó Takeru –"Aquí está la mercancía que les prometí… en la fecha y hora acordada… pueden contarla… ahora si me permiten, tengo que regresar a…".

El hombre más alto sacó una pistola, la cargó y apuntó hacia Takeru.

–"¿Dónde está el señor Thompson?"– indagó.

–"Yo… yo soy el señor Thompson"– dijo el niño.

Una risa generalizada invadió la escueta bodega.

–"Thompson ha enviado a un niño¿y todavía crees que nos vas a engañar?".

Takeru tragó saliva. Era verdad que se parecía a Wallace Thompson, pero no eran similares, él era mucho más joven¿por qué lo había engañado Wallace¿qué podía hacer ahora?, recordó a su hermano y lamentó no haberlo llamado.

–"Soy un enviado especial del señor Thompson"– terminó diciendo el chico –"pero no hay que ponerse violentos, señores, seguramente podremos llegar a un acuerdo…".

El resto de los hombres sacó sus armas; Takeru quiso respirar, pero se le escapó el aire.

--

Koushiro se sentó al lado de Miyako.

–"¿Qué tal la noche, Miyako-san¿disfrutas siendo mi dama de compañía?".

Miyako carraspeó. Hubiera preferido pasar la noche estudiando y no a manos de su 'enemigo'.

–"No me llames Miyako, para ti soy Inoue-san".

–"¿Por qué?, prácticamente soy tu amo, se oiría extraño si siempre te llamase por el apellido… serás mi novia oficial, así que acostúmbrate".

–"Mira, hay muchas chicas estúpidas que quisieran estar en mi lugar¿por qué no me dejas libre a mí?".

–"Porque pareces más adecuada e interesante que las demás mujeres"– dijo Koushiro –"Tendrás que acostumbrarte a mí, porque tarde o temprano intimidaremos en algo que más que una relación de esclava-amo. Ahora disfruta la fiesta, es una orden… en aquella mesa está el club de computación, ve con ellos… inclusive vino el hermanito de Osamu, deberías entretenerlo en mi ausencia".

Miyako alzó la mirada, vio el hermoso rostro de Ken Ichijouji, quien parecía incómodo.

–"Está bien, iré con ellos".

–"Tengo asuntos que resolver"– dijo Koushiro –"espera por mí, Miyako-san".

Con una de sus manos, Koushiro acarició la mejilla de Miyako; la chica le quitó la mano y se trasladó de mesa. El Izumi suspiró, comenzó a deambular por toda el lugar, buscándola.

La Esposa-dos estaba en la fiesta… La había visto minutos anteriores, con su cabello rojo y ondulado y su lunar debajo de uno de los ojos; en aquellos momentos había pensado que la estaba alucinando, pero hacía unos instantes esa _mujer_ le había mandado un _e-mail_ a su agenda electrónica. No le cabía duda entonces, la Esposa-dos estaba aquí.

–"… no quiero pensar en lo que pasará si Yama o Tai la ven".

'_Ella'_ no estaba entre el tumulto de invitados, en el _e-mail_ que le había mandado decía que se hallaba detrás del salón; probablemente en los baños, vestidores o en la cocina. Aunque de algo estaba seguro Koushiro, la Esposa-dos no estaba en la habitación de ensayos ni cerca del escenario en donde Mimi iba a modelar.

Comenzó a atravesar los pasillos, directo a los vestidores, de improviso, unas manos con uñas rojas y largas lo sujetaron de la cintura.

–"Hola, mi _monstruo"_– Koushiro sintió cosquillas en el cuello, la mujer le lamió la oreja –"Quiero tener una plática íntima contigo".

–"Lo que sea con tal que te largues de aquí".– pudo responder el pelirrojo, avispando sus ojos profundos y azabaches.

--

El tal Genai le había sugerido a Sora que entrara al vestidor y se vistiera con un vestido blanco y escotado; la joven había optado por obedecer, porque pensaba que si se comportaba serena sería más sencillo abandonar esa fiesta.

–"Le ruego que se vista, señorita Sora".

–"De acuerdo, lo haré, pero por favor, márchate, lo haré sola"– pidió Sora.

–"Como la señorita diga, sólo le recuerdo que no hay salidas de emergencias por este lado del edificio, así que la esperaré en el Lobby… le ruego que no intente huir, no quiero tener líos con Mimi-sama".

–"Descuida, no tendrás problema alguno".

Sora pensó que podría estar un rato en la mentada fiesta y luego podía escabullirse. Suspiró y comenzó a vestirse. El vestido que le habían prestado era suave y hermoso; le quedaba un poco justo, pero no se quejó… a pesar de que ella no era una chica materialista deseó tener un vestido como ese. Se recogió el cabello con una peineta plateada y se puso unos zapatos de tacón que eran transparentes y tenían perlas alrededor. Sora odiaba las zapatillas.

–"Bien, ya estoy vestida… ahora salgo un rato para que el tal Genai no tenga problemas… con el pretexto de ir al baño seguro que podré irme¡perfecto!, incluso hasta es interesante… ya mañana buscaré la manera de vengarme de Jun y…"

Sora no siguió monologando porque escuchó un gemido prolongado que le erizó los cabellos zanahoria.

_'Ahhh… Dé-Déjame… te daré, te daré dinero…todo el que quieras'_ escuchó Sora de nueva cuenta. Era la voz de un joven, a Takenouchi le pareció que conocía ese timbre. Salió con cautela de uno de los vestidores, los gemidos provenían del vestidor de al lado. Como la puerta estaba entreabierta, Sora se asomó brevemente, pero quedó estática ante lo que vio.

Una mujer hermosa y madura estaba encima de un chico pelirrojo. El joven tenía la camisa desabrochada y la mujer paseaba un cuchillo por el pálido abdomen. La mujer tenía el cabello espeso y largo, como estaba de espaldas no pudo mirarle la cara; sin embargo reconoció al chico de inmediato: era Koushiro Izumi, el más joven de los _Digital Cuatro_. Ninguno de los dos notó que Sora espiaba.

–"Entrar a esta fiesta fue sencillo… seduje a un guardia"– dijo la mujer –"No me arrepiento de haber venido aunque me rechaces, _monstruo"_.

–"… vete…".

–"Yamato se ha convertido en el hombre más apuesto del universo, si su padre hubiera estado la mitad de bien que su hijo hubiera soportado más tiempo el estar casada con la _momia_ de Ishida".

Sora abrió los ojos, se cubrió la boca.

–"Me pregunto si le dará gusto ver a su ex madrastra, sospecho que Yamato debe ser _ardiente _en la cama"– la mujer hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla de Koushiro, un hilo de sangre salió de la mejilla del pelirrojo. –"_Oops_, perdón, _monstruo_, no quise lastimarte"– la mujer bajó el rostro y lamió la sangre de Koushiro. –"No quiero que te pongas feo¿te he dicho que te has puesto lindo?, me recuerdas a nuestro pecado, por eso podría comerte aquí mismo".

–"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"–preguntó Koushiro, cubriéndose la mejilla con la mano.

–"Quiero todo, _monstruo"_– rió la mujer –"hasta quiero hacerle el amor a Yamato-kun, o a alguno de tus amiguitos".

Koushiro empujó a la mujer, trató de incorporarse.

–"¡No te metas con mis amigos!".

–"¿No sería estupendo, _monstruo_, contarles tu más terrible secreto?".

–"Cállate".

–"Son tus amigos¿por qué no habrías de decirles?".

–"¿Quieres más dinero¿alguna _recomendación_?"– preguntó el joven –"No te metas conmigo, porque puedo hundirte".

–"Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Yo voy a guardar tu secreto, _monstruo_, pero tú me vas a dar la investigación que has estado haciendo contra mí".

–"¿Cuál?"– ahora Koushiro sonaba irónico –"¿La que informa sobre el fraude que le hiciste a los Ishida años atrás?, discúlpame, pero por honor a mi amigo Yamato no voy a hacerlo".

–"No estoy bromeando, _monstruo"_– la mujer tomó la quijada del pelirrojo y le acercó los labios –"porque yo también te puedo destruir la vida".

Ella bajó las manos y comenzó a asfixiar al joven; Koushiro no hacía intento por defenderse. Sora vio cómo el rostro del Izumi se ponía lívido. No entendía que estaba pasando pero decidió intervenir.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

–"Oh, perdón, no sabía que había alguien¿interrumpo?"– dijo lo más natural posible.

La mujer madura soltó a Izumi, Koushiro respiró con desesperación y tosió tres veces.

–"No, Sora-san…"– dijo Koushiro, poniéndose de pie –"Esta mujer ya se iba¿no es así?".

La bella dama se puso de pie. Tenía la apariencia de una mariposa.

–"¿Te defienden ahora las jovencitas?; está bien, me marcho por hoy… es una pena, con lo tierno que te ves aterrorizado… supongo que habrá otra ocasión".

Besó la mejilla de Koushiro (quien se estremeció) y salió del vestidor moviendo las caderas, sin quitarle la mirada a Sora.

–"La próxima vez que interrumpas, tendrás problemas, _linda"_– le susurró a la Takenouchi antes de irse.

Sora trató de enfocar a Koushiro; el joven se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer sentado.

–"Gracias… pero no te entrometas más… si ella vuelve a verte estarás en problemas".

–"No digas tonterías¡ella estaba ahorcándote!".

–"Ella en cierta medida tiene el derecho"– dijo Koushiro.

–"¡Pensé que los '_Nerds de computadoras'_ eran más listos!"– ironizó Sora, se acercó a Izzy y se inclinó –"¡Debes denunciarla!".

–"No te incumbe"– dijo Koushiro, escondiendo el rostro.

–"No digas eso, no es cuestión de si me incumbe o no… ¿Quién es ella?".

–" La _Esposa-dos_ del señor Ishida".

–"Ya lo sé… ella lo dijo, dijo que había sido madrastra de Yamato Ishida".

–"Ella es peligrosa, Sora-san, no te le acerques".

–"No me has contestado¿qué poder tiene ella en ti para amenazarte?".

–"Soy suyo"– dijo Koushiro –"le pertenezco… de cualquier manera, no voy a contarte mis secretos sólo porque has oído".

Sora se paró de nueva cuenta y se alejó.

–"Como quieras"– le dijo, y comenzó a alejarse. Entonces Sora sintió las manos de Izumi sujetando el vestido que Mimi le había prestado. El joven se recargó en la espalda de la chica brevemente.

–"No digas una sola palabra de esto a los otros D4".

–"¿Por qué habría de obedecerte?".

–"Si no dices nada yo te contaré mi secreto".

–"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero saber el secreto de un '_Nerd de computadoras'_?".

–"Nada en especial…"

–"Está bien"– terminó por acceder Sora, la voz de Koushiro se oía intranquila, herida, sola. –"No diré nada".

–"Te lo agradezco"– Koushiro soltó a la chica y se dejó caer al suelo. –"Otro favor más, Sora-san¿podrías llamar a uno de los camareros?, quiero estar un poco más de tiempo aquí, para tranquilizarme".

--

Sora salió del vestidor. Dejó a Koushiro ahí. Se mordió los labios al recordar a Izumi indefenso, a merced de esa misteriosa mujer que había sido la esposa de Ishida. Imaginó a esa mujer, torturando a un Yamato pequeño. Sacudió la cabeza… los D4 estaban entrando en su mente de manera inesperada. No lo aceptaba, pero no podía evitar sentir compasión por el secreto de Izumi, o por el hermano perdido de Yamato.

Tenía que hablar con Yamato Ishida acerca de la desaparición de Takeru. Con ese pensamiento entró al Lobby, donde la esperaba el joven Genai.

–"Me alegra que esté lista, señorita, estaba empezando a preocuparme. Venga, por favor".

–"Sí, claro… Genai-san¿podría mandar a uno de los meseros a los vestidores?, me lo solicitó uno de los organizadores".

Genai asintió, luego condujo a Sora a la fiesta, donde se celebraba la presentación de Mimi con ésta modelando.

El sonido de un piano llamó la atención de la pelirroja cuando se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Joe Kido. Arriba, en el escenario, al compás de la melodía _"Para Elisa_", Mimi modelaba un vestido de noche rosa. Yamato era una caja de música y todos los espectadores le veían embelesados sin importar el sexo.

–"Yamato es capaz de tocar todos los instrumentos musicales que existen, es un genio"– comentó de pronto Joe Kido.

Sora no asintió, se dejó envolver por los ojos azules del rubio que la ignoraban.

Mimi salió del escenario y una ola de aplausos no se hizo esperar. Taichi entró _'a escena'._

–"Esta es la manera en como los Yagami organizamos fiestas"– dijo orgulloso –"Nuestra princesa regresará después de cambiar su vestuario… y por ahora, que siga la música".

Yamato se retiró hastiado del piano, tronó sus dedos e inmediatamente la música salió de las bocinas y todos los invitados comenzaron a bailar.

–"¡Ishida-sama, te amamos!"– gritaron en coro unas chicas.

–"¡Yagami-sama, baila con nosotras!"– gritaron otras chicas.

Taichi y Yamato encogieron los hombros con arrogancia y regresaron a la mesa en donde Joe los esperaba.

–"¡Sora-chan, estás divina!, ahora sí que eres digna de mi fiesta"– Tai se sonrojó en cuanto vio a su vieja amiga de la infancia. Sora no se intimidó, odiaba a esa clase de chicos fanfarrones; Taichi no era ni la pizca del niño que ella había conocido.

–"Iré a buscar a Mimi-chan"– se excusó Joe, abandonando la mesa.

–"¿Qué le sucede a Jo?"– dijo Taichi –"en fin, no importa… vamos a bailar¿quieres, Sora?".

–"No"– se adelantó a decir Sora; pero Tai la jaló nuevamente.

–"No te pones celoso¿verdad, Yamato?"-

Yamato no respondió, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a platicar con unas chicas que se le habían acercado.

–"Eso parece un no"– Tai arrastró a Sora, quien no forcejeó, sino que terminó tropezando en los brazos de Taichi por culpa de los zapatos de tacón –"Cuidado, preciosa…".

Sora se separó de Taichi inmediatamente, pero Tai la abrazó con fuerza, olió su cabello y la encerró en un abrazo dulce, al ritmo de las baladas que se oían.

–"Yagami, aléjate un poco".

–"No, Sora, es la primera vez que puedo coquetearte, hueles muy bien y sin duda te ves hermosa con ese vestido"– Tai comenzó a guiar el baile; su voz y esos brazos eran hipnotizables, pero Sora no flaqueó, con la mirada buscó a Yamato en la mesa, pero éste no parecía prestarle atención ni a ella ni a Taichi.

–"No deseo que un conocido coquetee conmigo".

–"Eres Cenicienta, Sora, sólo te falta un príncipe"– dijo Tai –"Por eso te abrazo, para conseguírtelo, por eso te huelo y te coqueteo… todo es parte del plan".

¿Plan?, Sora quiso saber qué había en la cabeza del joven Yagami.

–"Sora… era un niño encantador¿no es así?".

–"_Hai_…"–admitió Sora, los recuerdos de Taichi eran los más tiernos de su vida.

–"Pero ahora no lo soy, Sora, y no me importa"– siguió diciendo el moreno –"¡Eres tan linda, Sora!, mi amor platónico sin duda alguna".

Taichi aplastó un poco más Sora. La pelirroja olió la fragancia del Yagami.

–"No quiero que me abraces así".

–"Es nuestra despedida"– dijo Taichi, acariciándole la espalda y acercando sus labios al cuello.

–"Si no me sueltas te…".

–"Sólo un poco más, sopórtame un poco más y tendrás a tu príncipe".

Sora seguía hipnotizada por Tai, se sentía un poco mareada.

--

Yamato firmó algunos autógrafos y corrió a sus admiradoras. Fingía tener los ojos fijos en su bebida, pero en realidad estaba mirando al imbécil de Taichi y a esa mujer. Había sido un día podrido para el Ishida, estaba hastiado, molesto. Ahora se sentía a reventar: esa estúpida fiesta sinsentido, su padre cogiendo con la madre de esa mujer común que le robaba los sueños… esa mujer hablándole de Tk… y ahora esa mujer vestida de princesa y bailando con su mejor amigo.

¿Qué tenía en la mente Taichi?, Sora era una tarjeta roja, era SU tarjeta roja. ¿Por qué la abrazaba así¿Por qué demonios le susurraba al oído¡cómo se atrevía a tocarla así!, Takenouchi era su víctima, era SUYA, SUYA, SUYA, SUYA…

Por eso se puso de pie cuando vio los labios de Tai estancados en el cuello de Sora, por eso pateó la mesa y se abalanzó hacia su mejor amigo sin pensárselo.

Los invitados dejaron de bailar cuando vieron al rubio arrojarse hacia su mejor amigo. Algunas chicas gritaron. Yamato separó a Taichi y a Sora, inmediatamente después golpeó a Taichi con el puño.

Taichi tropezó, pero inmediatamente se incorporó con una sonrisa y sangre en la boca.

–"Ten cuidado donde golpeas, Ishida".

–"¡Esa mujer es una tarjeta roja, imbécil¡es mi tarjeta roja!".

–"Que yo sepa no hay ninguna ley que diga que esté prohibido bailar con las tarjetas rojas, y menos con una tan deseable".

Yamato sujetó a Sora con fuerza.

–"¡Déjame en paz!"– se defendió Sora.

–"¡No vueltas a tocarla, Tai!".

–"No te sulfures, Yama, no me voy a acostar con ella, te sedo el honor".

Yamato volvió a golpear a Taichi, esta vez le sacó el aire. Taichi soltó la carcajada.

–"¡Cállate!"– rugió Yamato, dándose la vuelta hacia Sora, la sujetó de los hombros y la fue sacando del salón de baile.

–"Y ustedes, mis queridos invitados, que siga la fiesta, esto fue una solo una pequeña obra de teatro".

La gente, aún asustada y con curiosidad, reanudó el baile, Taichi, se recargó en un pilar.

–"¡Taichi, acabo de enterarme!"– gritó Mimi, había llegado corriendo seguida por Joe –"¿Yamato y tú han peleado nuevamente¡y todo por esa chica!".

–"Taichi¿por qué lo retaste¿Por qué tuviste que pelearle si sabías que andaba irascible y de malhumor?".

–"Le hice el favor de su vida"– corrigió Taichi –"Le conseguí una Cenicienta y a ella le di un nuevo príncipe azul… un par de golpes bien lo merecen".

–"Eres un bobo, ven para que te cure"– pidió Mimi –"Superior Jo, ayúdame".

–"Mimi, esta es tu fiesta, yo curaré a Tai, tú ve y disfruta de este evento".

­--

Yamato corrió a gritos a todas las personas que estaban en el Lobby. Después de oír a uno de los líderes de los D4 gritar algo así como "desaparezcan", todas las personas que se hallaban en el recibidor se marcharon. Entonces Yamato lanzó a Sora contra la pared.

–"Así que no sólo eres una mosca muerta… también eres una zorra que seduce a mis amigos, eres una puta".

Sora dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, sin saber qué hacer lanzó un escupitajo que cayó en el traje negro de Yamato.

–"Yo soy el que debería escupirte, mujer"– rugió, pero no hizo nada. Apretó las muñecas de Sora contra la pared. –"¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!".

–"¿Que eres tú el que debería escupirme¿hablas en serio¿entonces por qué no lo haces¡Escúpeme de una buena vez, que no me importa¡tú eres el que tiene la culpa de todo, por aparecer en mi vida¿qué me importa a mí lo que haga mi madre con tu padre¿qué me importa el tal Takeru y tus problemas¡quiero desaparecer¡Escúpeme, pues, que luego yo te volveré a escupir y…!

Yamato selló los gritos de Sora con un beso. Un beso desesperado, de lobos, que reclamaba, que poseía. Sora sintió que los labios de Yamato quemaban, la mordían, la asfixiaban… si era un beso maligno¿por qué se le aceleraba el corazón y se le entumían los ojos?

–"Eres mía, Sora"– dijo Yamato, cuando despegó sus labios de ella. Sora volvió a escupirle y le dio un empujón para luego salir corriendo.

Yamato vio que la joven se escondió en el servicio de damas. Caminó lentamente hacia el sanitario de mujeres, se secó la saliva de Sora con su pañuelo.

–"No escaparás… aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar"–. Entró al sanitario y lo encontró vació. La ventana del baño estaba abierta, y ahí, enredado en una de las persianas, estaba una de las zapatillas que le habían prestado a Sora.

–"Como una auténtica _Cenicienta"_– masculló Yamato, con los ojos de predador, con la sonrisa cínica y con la excitación fuera de sus límites.

………………………………………………………………….

--

Continuará…

--

Espero hayan tenido la paciencia de leer hasta el final, ha quedado largo pero creo que la parte final es interesante; quedó extenso porque hubo escenas que tuve que meter para que la trama quedara más entendible, después de todo hacía siglos que no actualizaba… mis disculpas de nuevo por la tardanza, pero de ahora en adelante este fic será mi prioridad, tengo muchas ideas ya desarrolladas, sólo espero no decepcionarlos con ellas.

Y bien, sí que pasaron cosas en este capítulo, Tai y Matt se pelearon, Sora huyó de la fiesta por el baño y se portó medianamente dócil y sin el carácter tan fuerte, pero el problema con Sora es que aunque tenga el orgullo de oro, no tiene tanta fuerza como los D4. Muy pronto sabrán qué pasará entre Sora y Matt y el intenso romance, tampoco me he olvidado de Tk y su problema con la mafia… ah, y en cuanto a lo de Koushiro, pues también lo aclararé más adelante, también sabremos qué hay en la mente de Taichi y sabremos más de Joe… espero que para el próximo capi, Hikari pueda aparecer con más calma, tampoco me he olvidado de Daisuke y otros personajes de Digimon que aparecerán aquí, como es el caso de Ryo Akiyama. En fin, aquí le paro, sólo quiero darles las GRACIAS por seguirme leyendo a estas alturas a pesar de mis desapariciones y mis ausencias…

_Agradecimientos especiales a: __Chikage-SP, Lizirien, criskizuna, girl takari 93, PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia, Isfryd Beloved, Alexeigirl, SkuAg, Sofia-Princess, Dark Angel Love, estrella12, Mimato, soraDark666, Sandry, LunaOscura, Jade Saotome, cutie sora, Hiro Makimashi, -.Ichigo Tanizaki.-,sakura-hop, ilovekurama218, valerita26, Ani, Atori-chan, kagura haruno, aska ishida, Priss Yoshisuky, FAN01, Luna-Oscura, Alba Diggory-Black, -.Ichigo Tanizaki.-… muchas gracias por sus reviews (sus comentarios me animan a seguir adelante con esta historia… espero no haya faltado nadie en la lista, a menudo soy despistada)- _

Se despide _CieloCriss_… mmh, si hay muchos errores en el fic es porque casi no cuento con tiempo para corregir y además el formato de elimina muchos de mis signos de puntuación.

Suerte y ánimo, sigo leyendo sus fics y debiendo muchos reviews, pero me pondré al tanto muy pronto .

**_Bye bye _**


	7. Nunca jamás

Noviembre de 2006: nueva actualización de D4. A decir verdad tenía este capítulo listo desde hace varios días, pero las pasadas semanas han sido las más tristes y difíciles de mi vida y tuve que postergar la actualización. Gracias por seguir Digital Cuatro, el cuál es un fic que tiene detalles de algunos anime y manga tipo shojo. Ni Digimon ni los otras ideas de series me pertenecen, lo mío es la trama neta nn.

_Advertencia_: este cap de D4 contiene escenas un poquito más fuertes que lo ordinario.

**--**

**En el capítulo anterior, Sora se vio forzada a ir a la fiesta de Mimi Tachikawa, que organizaron los Digital Cuatro… debido a dificultadas con Yamato, Sora decidió huir pero dejó atrás una de sus zapatillas. Por otra parte Koushiro tuvo un encuentro con la Esposa-dos y Takeru está a punto de enfrentarse a la mafia por culpa de un tal Wallace. ¿Perseguirá Yamato a Sora¿Ayudará alguien a Takeru¿cuáles son los planes de Tai¿cuál es el secreto de Koushiro?... **

**--**

**_Digital Cuatro_ **

Por _CieloCriss_

Siete.- "**_Nunca jamás"_**

El hombre más alto disparó contra una de las cajas de la mercancía. En vez de salir el polvo blanco de la cocaína, un hilo de _confeti_ comenzó a emerger de la caja. A la luz de la luna pudieron verse los colores azul, verde y rojo del papel picado, pero debilitados por la noche. Takeru Takaishi sonrió, uno de los _yakuza_ lo tomó de la camisa, Tk sólo se acomodó los lentes oscuros con los que ocultaba sus ojos azules.

–"¿Qué clase de broma es esta¿Estás buscando morirte, _mocoso_¡¿Dónde está la mercancía¿dónde la escondió Thompson?".

–"Si me suelta, señor, le aseguro que se lo diré… y no es una broma, no tengo interés alguno en la mercancía del señor Thompson, sólo estoy tratando de mantenerme vivo… si ustedes me matan, no sabrán en dónde está la droga y nunca, pero nunca la recuperarán, porque Wallace Thompson ha desaparecido".

El hombre soltó a Takeru, quien cayó al suelo pero se incorporó inmediatamente. Estaba tembloroso, pero se le veía determinación, coraje. Trató de regularizar la respiración, le gustaba sentir la adrenalina corriéndole por la sangre, pero el miedo lo estaba carcomiendo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan vivo.

–"¿A qué quieres llegar, _mocoso_?; este niño no sabe con quien se está metiendo"– dijo uno de ellos –"Cuando el maestro del clan se entere de tu insignificante amenaza, no sólo tú morirás, sino que toda tu familia caerá a nuestra merced".

–"No me importaría; mi familia no existe de cualquier modo y no saben quien soy… y cuando se enteren lamentarán todo esto, sin duda alguna".

–"¡Para ya, _mocoso_!"– el que parecía ser el superior o encargado disparó contra Tk, quien abrió más los ojos y trató de moverse. No vio la bala en cámara lenta, pero sintió una fuerte quemazón en uno de los costados. Le había dado.

Se mantuvo en pie, movilizó una de sus manos a su cintura y sintió la sangre. Le ardía. Cuando tuvo valor de mirar hacia abajo, notó que la bala solamente lo había rozado, o tal vez estaba adentro, porque no tenía un agujero del otro lado, sin embargo aún se sentía con fuerzas.

–"La próxima vez, niño, no voy a fallar a propósito".– dijo el jefe de los _yakuza_ –"Busquen en todas las cajas"–agregó sin dejar de apuntarle al rubio– "Este niño no ha tenido tiempo de esconder la deuda, hemos estado vigilando la mercancía desde que llegó y no tuvo manera de moverla de lugar, seguramente puso el confeti para jugarnos una broma".

Los mafiosos obedecieron y empezaron a esculcar las cajas: las rompían, las vaciaban, después de algunos sacos de confeti, comenzaron a encontrar la droga; Tk suspiró de decepción, se le habían acabado las ideas.

"Supongo que moriré en Japón, y sin encontrarla… tampoco volveré a ver a mi hermano" meditó con tranquilidad "es increíble lo fácil que acepto morir, pero es una pena, todavía no he hecho el amor con nadie, todavía no he escrito un libro, aún no me he comido mi _udon_ favorito y no he vuelto a escuchar a mi hermano tocar la armónica sólo para mí".

Pero entonces, mientras meditaba, Takeru sintió que la suave brisa de un polvo blanco empezaba a caer desde el tejado. Era un polvo delgado; sacó la lengua y lo probó, sabía raro. Tk miró hacia arriba y vio la sombra de un hombre, el cuál era quien dejaba caer la sutil polvareda. Los mafiosos también lo notaron.

–"Jefe"– dijo uno de ellos –"Está lloviendo cocaína".

Los hombres se distrajeron, miraron hacia arriba y vieron la misteriosa sombra. Tk sonrío y estrujó su costado. La persona que estaba en el tejado dejó caer un costal enorme, repleto de droga. Antes de que los mafiosos pudieran reaccionar, el sujeto sacó un arma y disparó hacia el cielo "**_¡Será mejor que no se metan con un Ishida!"_**; Takeru reconoció la voz.

"Akiyama Ryo-san" murmuró a su mente "después de todo sabía quien era… muchas gracias, le debo una".

–"¡Dispárenle!"– ordenó el mafioso encargado, pero él mismo se distrajo y apuntó hacia el hombre del tejado. Takeru se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Corrió hacia el muelle en donde estaban los clubes de los millonarios, si corría lo suficientemente rápido, con seguridad podría escabullirse y perderse en donde parecía haber una fiesta.

–"¡Jefe-san, el muchacho se escapa!"– mencionó uno de los _yakuza_.

–"¡Persíganlo y acaben con él!"– mandó el jefe mientras él seguía disparándole al hombre que estaba en el techo de la bodega.

–"_Con eso será suficiente, _Pequeño_, no puedo hacer más por ti"–_ dijo brevemente Ryo Akiyama, antes de desaparecer del tejado.

--

El cielo ya no estaba nublado en el muelle. En pocos minutos el firmamento se había despejado lo suficiente como para ver cuatro estrellas. La joven no puso atención a su alrededor, el cielo le pasó inadvertido… tenía suficientes problemas por el momento.

–"Maldita zapatilla"– se quejó Sora Takenouchi, cuando saltó de la ventana del sanitario de las mujeres. Uno de los zapatos de tacón se había quedado atorado en la persiana de la ventana y se había torcido el pie al caer, por la falta de calzado. –"Lo que me faltaba, lastimarme el pie".

Se quitó la otra zapatilla y dio un par de pasos, pero un dolor metálico le subió del tobillo hasta la cabeza. "Se me dobló el maldito tobillo o algo peor".

Se recargó en la pared del _pub/club_ de Yagami y suspiró. La noche ya era lo suficientemente vieja como para convertirse en lunes. Trató de tranquilizarse cerrando los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo, los labios de Yamato Ishida volvían a estrujar los suyos en un recuerdo que le aceleraba el corazón.

"Tengo que sacarlo de mi mente… suficientes problemas tengo ya con este tobillo hinchado, no sé cómo voy a caminar hasta la estación del tren, además, como mínimo ya no hay horario para regresar a casa… y no tengo tanto dinero como para tomar un taxi… Dios, qué voy a hacer, maldita sea la hora en que acepté la invitación de la tal Jun… espero que mi pie siga bien, no quiero tener que faltar mañana a mi primer día de trabajo".

Sora comenzó a desplazarse lentamente con un solo pie, no quería ni imaginarse qué pasaría si Ishida o Yagami intentaban buscarla, no quería tener sus miradas sobre ella: la de Yamato, burlándose; la de Taichi, confundiéndola.

A lo lejos escuchó un quinteto de disparos. "Deben ser los fuegos artificiales que estos imbéciles de los D4 están despilfarrando…" Sora miró hacia el cielo. No había luces "pero¿por qué no los veo?".

Mientras más caminaba más se le entumía el pie; Sora no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero el calambre le ayudaba a caminar sin tanto dolor y sin esforzarse demasiado. Había decidido tomar un taxi y pedirle prestado a su madre cuando llegara a la mansión Ishida; le pagaría con su primer sueldo de trabajo del supermercado.

Los ruidos de disparos iban en aumento mientras más caminaba. Sora se había alejado del club de Taichi y se había adentrado a una zona comercial que estaba abandonada. Le parecía increíble que un lugar tan solitario y oscuro estuviera tan cerca del centro de eventos de los millonarios. Después de cruzar las bodegas se terminaba el muelle y comenzaban verse las avenidas transitadas. Sora quería llegar ahí cuanto antes.

'_¡Atrápenlo!'_ escuchó de pronto Sora; luego más disparos. El corazón de la chica comenzó a trotar con fuerza "¿Qué está pasando?".

Los gritos estaban tomando intensidad, lo mismo que las pisadas, alguien se estaba acercando. Sora, a como pudo, se adentró a un callejón, luego echó un vistazo a la calle.

Comenzó a notar siluetas, luego estas formas tomaron vida. Había un chico de lentes oscuros y cabellos rubios que corría delante de todos; a lo lejos Sora notó que el resto de las figuras perseguían al muchacho, quien no traía muy buena pinta, ya que uno de sus costados estaba empapado en sangre.

A la pelirroja se le heló la piel. ¿Qué estaba presenciando, un intento de asesinato, un robo, un crimen?, volvió a esconderse en el callejón, trató de tranquilizarse. Los disparos cada vez más cerca, Sora permaneció callada hasta que su respiración se convirtió en un sonido imperceptible. Definitivamente no estaba teniendo un buen día.

Cuando volvió a asomarse (cautelosamente), vio al chico rubio cerca, sólo a una cuadra de distancia, de nuevo miró la sangre del joven y la dificultad con la que corría. Se ocultó nuevamente; observó que en el callejón había unos enormes contenedores para la basura; se puso nostálgica, fue como si el viento hubiera dado reversa.

Por breves instantes recordó la vez en que ella y Taichi se habían escondido en un oscuro y horrible contenedor de basura porque unos _hombres malos _perseguían a su amiguito; habían estado ahí por horas.

La joven Takenouchi entonces sonrió.

–"_Deja vu_"– susurró y comenzó una cuenta regresiva en su mente "_5… 4… 3… 2… ¡Ya!"._

Sora volvió a asomarse. El joven rubio la vio, estaban a punto de cruzarse… Sora estiró la mano, sujetó la camisa del chico y lo jaló hacia ella.

–"Ven, rápido, escóndete aquí"– la pelirroja hizo un esfuerzo por movilizarse hasta alcanzar el contenedor con sus manos. Se trepó en él sin importarle el dolor en su tobillo.

–"Yo.."– comenzó a decir el chico, mientras se le resbalaban los lentes oscuros y se le veían los ojos azules –"No quiero meterte en problemas…".

–"Rápido, ya vienen"– exigió Sora, sin soltar la camisa del chico.

–"Entendido"– el muchacho entró al contenedor de un salto; tampoco le importó el dolor de su abdomen.

Los dos guardaron silencio después de cubrirse de basura, por suerte era basura inorgánica: cartones, papeles, utensilios de oficina.

Las pisadas de los _yakuza_ se adentraron al callejón. '_¡Búsquenlo por todas partes!'_ se oyó el mandato '_Si ese _niñato _cree que nos engañará está equivocado', 'Mátenlo'._

Sora abrió los ojos cuando escuchó las órdenes que habían dado. El chico estaba metido en un lío¿por qué ella se había involucrado en este problema?, notó de nuevo la hinchazón de su pie. Cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando uno de los matones se asomó al contenedor de basura.

–"No está aquí"– dijo y los mafiosos siguieron su camino –"jefe-san, a lo mejor se ha escabullido…".

–"Sigan buscando".

Sora y el chico permanecieron unos minutos más así hasta que el joven, con una expresión calmada y hasta tierna, sonrió.

–"Japón siempre me da muchas sorpresas"– susurró de manera queda cerca del oído de Sora –"Muchas gracias, _onesan_, eres mi heroína". Se quitó la basura de encima y de otro salto salió del contenedor. Bufó y se agarró con fuerza el costado, Sora se incorporó y salió después de él.

–"Espera¿no pensarás en marcharte, verdad?... ellos te siguen buscando, y estás herido".

–"No es nada, estoy bien"– pero el joven estaba notablemente pálido y con sangre en su abdómen –"Oye, tú también no estás bien… es que también me di cuenta de traes herido tu tobillo".

Sora se sonrojó¿cómo había notado ese chico que estaba lesionada?

–"No digas tonterías, no puedes seguir lastimado por ahí¡esos sujetos van a matarte!".

–"Eso mismo dijeron"– analizó el muchacho –"Pero si me quedo aquí también van a matarte a ti… Verás, yo no le temo a la muerte, estaría _genial_ morir de una buena vez si no tienes nada especial por qué vivir… además, _onesan_, probablemente yo soy el tipo malo y mis captores sólo son policías o algo así".

–"¿Qué dices?"– Sora negó; se notaba a leguas que la persona que ella había ayudado tenía buen corazón –"Eres sólo un niño".

–"_Mmm_, sí… lo escucho a menudo cuando pretendo hacerme el mayor"– el chico se quitó los lentes oscuros –"mucho mejor sin estas molestas gafas…con ellas no se ve nada en la noche".

Sora entonces se paralizó… ese rostro… ¡_Esos ojos_!

–"_Onesan_, no quiero que tú también mueras ¿De acuerdo?, estás bellísima y eres una dama, así que me marcharé solo… probablemente esos sujetos no me encontrarán si tomo el camino contrario".

El chico hizo una seña de despedida y comenzó a alejarse, Sora hizo el intento de seguirlo, pero olvidó su torcedura y terminó tropezando.

El joven paró en seco.

–"¡_Onesan_¿estás bien?!"– dijo regresando hasta Sora e inclinándose hasta ella, para verle el tobillo –"Tu pie no tiene buena pinta… ¿qué debo hacer?, si sigo contigo estarás en problemas".

–"Espera, espera"– dijo Sora haciéndolo a un lado. Se sentó, miró los ojos del chico. No tenía duda, era el hermano menor de Yamato. –"Por favor no te vayas, Takeru-kun".

Tk abrió la boca de la impresión.

–"Tú… ¿Cómo sabes…?"– Tk se puso de pie.

–"No importa; sólo lo sé".– dijo rápidamente Sora, imitando al rubio. Ponerse de pie le dolió. –"Más vale que no te metas en líos solo¿_ok_?, dijiste que no le tenías miedo a la muerte ¿no es así?; pues eso está muy bien, Takeru-kun, pero no hay que dejarse morir tan fácilmente… no si no has hecho todo lo que quieres hacer".

–"¿Quién eres tú?"– preguntó Takeru.

Sora no respondió, caminó otra vez hasta la esquina del callejón y revisó si no había nada sospechoso.

-"Está libre, seguro ya están lejos. Sígueme, Takeru-kun, si llegamos hasta el club que está enfrente, estoy segura de que te van a ayudar".

–"¿_Ehh_?"– Tk sujetó su costado y la siguió.

–"¡_Onesan_, eso es peligroso!"– dijo Tk, alcanzándola –"Casi no puedes andar con ese pie, déjame ayudarte".

–"Cuida tu propia herida"– regañó Sora; Tk pestañeó, tenía los ojos sorprendidos.

–"_Hai_…"– no supo que decir, siguió mirando a la chica que lo había salvado de la muerte.

–"¿Cómo es que un chico como tú tiene problemas con criminales?"– preguntó Sora, mientras se seguía deslizando calmadamente, cojeando de un pie.

–"No deberías juzgarme por mi aspecto, probablemente soy un criminal también".– bromeó el joven –"_Onesan_¿eres amiga de Akiyama-san?"

–"No sé quien es Akiyama-san".

–"Entonces¿cómo sabes quien soy?"– siguió inquiriendo Takeru. –"¡Espera, _Onesan_, si vamos al _pub_ pondremos en peligro a las personas que están ahí, estoy seguro de que los _yakuza_ están entre la gente de la fiesta, buscándome!"

–"_Ne_, Takeru-kun¿has venido a Japón para ver a tu hermano?".

–"¡Mi hermano!"– A Tk se le volvió a ir la respiración.

El pequeño rubio siguió preguntando, pero Sora ya no tenía ánimo de responder. Si el hermano de Yamato estaba en problemas, lo menos que podía hacer era poner a ese chico a salvo; no sabía por qué, pero quería proteger a ese niño, quería verlo junto a Yamato al menos una vez… no importó entonces la pelea anterior que había tenido contra el D4, no importó nada: ni morir a manos de esos mafiosos, ni el dolor de su tobillo.

Takeru siguió a Sora, le parecía increíble ver cómo esa chica caminaba a pesar de estar lastimada. Después de algunos minutos, llegaron a la parte trasera del club de Taichi; los dos tenían la respiración entrecortada.

–"Escóndete aquí, Takeru-kun, le hablaré a tu hermano y…".

–"No"– respondió Tk –"¡Estás lastimada, esos hombres sospecharán de ti por tu aspecto!, te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida, pero no quiero que sigas teniendo problemas".

–"Si te ayudo o no, eso no es algo que tú decidas, eres más pequeño que yo y debes obedecerme"– retó Sora.

Tk suspiró, esas diferencias por la edad lo estaban sacando de quicio; por otra parte, se estaba mareando más y más por la pérdida de sangre, tenía ganas de desfallecer y no volver a levantarse jamás.

Se recargó en la pared y vio que Sora comenzó a tratar de trepar unas protecciones para meterse por una ventana.

–"_Onesan_¿qué haces?"– Takeru hizo el ademán para tratar de ayudarla, pero entonces percibió una sombra tras él y notó cómo un sujeto cargaba una pistola. –"¡Al suelo, _onesan_!"– Takeru rodeó a Sora de los hombros y se dejó caer, la bala quebró una de las ventanas del baño.

Takeru se incorporó con la respiración entrecortada. Vio a uno de los _yakuza_ frente a él, Sora también se puso de pie.

–"Así que tienes cómplices, _mocoso_… es una pena, no pudiste escapar".

–"Alto… antes de que me mates, prométeme que no le harás daño a esta chica"– Tk se puso frente a Sora y estiró los brazos lo más que pudo –"Ella es inocente de todo esto, ni siquiera sabe quien soy…"

El sujeto volvió a cargar la pistola y apuntó.

–"Se acabó la charla, _basura_, en cuanto el jefe vea que te maté, seguro me asciende".

–"Si me matas ahora, no sabrás dónde está el resto de la mercancía de Wallace Thompson".

–"_Mmm_, como si eso hiciera falta"– el _yakuza_ sonrió. Jaló el gatillo de la pistola. Takeru siguió con los brazos estirados para proteger a la chica. Sora en cambio, cuando vio venir el disparo, empujó a Tk con fuerza hacia un lado, ella trató de agacharse, pero la bala le alcanzó el hombro con un ligero rozón.

–"_Auch_"– dejó escapar.

–"¡¡_Onesan_!!"– Takeru corrió hacia Sora, que yacía en el piso, el _yakuza_, quien parecía disfrutar el momento, comenzó a cargar de nueva cuenta la pistola mientras se comunicaba por medio de un radio _ ya lo tengo en mis manos, jefe-san ._

–"Resiste, _onesan_, resiste por favor… _Dios_, es terrible que una chica que no conoces esté dispuesta a dar la vida por ti"– le tomó la mano a Sora –"_Onesan_… no vuelvas a hacerlo, yo soy el que debe protegerte… vas a salir viva de aquí, y si ves a mi hermano y yo termino muerto¡dile que siempre me siga tocando su armónica!".

Takeru soltó a Sora y se dejó ir hacia el _yakuza_, quien inmediatamente dejó de hablar por radio y apuntó con la pistola.

–"¡Espera!"– dijo Sora, sentándose.

Antes de que Tk llegara hasta el Yakuza, éste soltó el arma y se desvaneció en el asfalto. Takeru frenó abruptamente y vio a un joven sujetando una zapatilla llena de sangre.

–"… estos zapatos de mujer son armas útiles"– Takeru parpadeó.

Un puñado de juegos artificiales volvió estallar en el cielo. Tk vio que frente a él estaba su hermano Yamato, quien parecía entretenido golpeando al mafioso con un zapato de tacón.

–"Hermano…"

Yamato se incorporó y dejó caer la zapatilla. Los hermanos quedaron frente a frente, con las miradas unidas. Sora estaba atrás, observándolos.

–"Takeru"– dijo al fin Yamato, se acercó al menor con un rostro preocupado. Le sacudió el cabello a Tk. A Takeru se le salieron las lágrimas y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

–"¡Hermano, no sabía, no sabía que estabas aquí!".

Yamato deshizo el abrazo.

–"Tk, se supone que eres el bueno¿cómo es que arriesgas así a una mujer¿en qué demonios estás metido¿Qué haces en Japón¡estás herido!".

Yamato miró hacia el _yakuza_ y volvió a patearlo. Luego se dirigió a Sora.

–"¿Estás bien?"– le preguntó; Sora escondió el rostro, Yamato la sujetó con brusquedad y le miró el hombro herido.

–"Estoy bien".

–"Hermano, tienes razón… yo, arriesgué a esta chica y…"– Yamato soltó a Sora, caminó dos pasos, sacó de su saco una pistola y sin pensársela mucho le disparó al _yakuza_ en las dos piernas, luego recogió el arma del criminal con un pañuelo y la guardó en su bolsillo.

–"¡Matt¿qué estás haciendo?!"– gritó Takeru –"¿De dónde sacaste el arma¡deja ahí, llamemos a la policía!".

–"Calma, Tk, yo me haré cargo… le enseñaré a estos imbéciles lo que significa meterse con mi hermano"– Con serenidad se acercó al mafioso, se agachó y comenzó a esculcar en la ropa del criminal. Sacó la cartera; luego marcó su celular.

_'Matsumoto… rodea la cuadra con seguridad, hay unos _yakuza _que hirieron a dos invitados de la fiesta… llévate a la seguridad de Taichi y de Jo, rodeen todo el muelle, probablemente estén dentro de la fiesta… localízalos por el vestuario, todos deben estar vestidos de manera similar' _ Yamato colgó y volvió a marcar.

_'Estúpido Tai, olvida lo de la pelea por la mujer¡Tk está aquí y está en problemas!... parece que la mafia lo quiere matar o algo así… ¡apúrate y avísale a Jo, tengo dos heridos acá… date prisa, estoy detrás del salón de eventos!' _. De nuevo colgó y marcó… pero nadie más le contestó porque guardó iracundo el celular.

–"Qué demonios le pasa a Koushiro¿Por qué no contesta?".

En todo ese tiempo Takeru había permanecido callado, el dolor del costado lo estaba carcomiendo.

–"Hermano… guarda la pistola, por favor… por eso no te avisé que necesitaba de ti…".

–"Soy el malo de la familia, Takeru, no te aflijas si me convierto en asesino; eso sí, no voy a perdonarte si vuelves a guardarme secretos"– Yamato volvió a patear al _yakuza_, para asegurarse de que no despertara. Luego miró nostálgico a su hermano menor –"Resiste un poco, Jo viene en camino".

Yamato de nuevo se acercó a Sora. Se agachó y la tomó en brazos.

–"Tampoco puedes caminar¿cierto?"– dijo con un tono de voz que Sora nunca antes había oído –"Siéntate aquí"– Yamato hizo que Sora se sentara en una banca que estaba cerca, también ordenó a Tk que se aposentara.

–"Hermano¿tú la conoces, no es así?"

–"Takenouchi Sora"– dijo Yamato, serio. Takeru entonces lo comprendió todo. Ella era… Ella era… ¿su hermanastra?

–"¡_Embrión_!"– gritó de pronto Taichi Yagami, quien traía una curita en la quijada y una vendita en una de las mejillas –"¡Cómo has crecido!".

–"Takeru-kun"– dijo también Jo Kido, que traía consigo un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

–"Ya estaban tardando mucho"– dijo Yama, molesto –"Mira Tai, este sujeto quiso matar a mi hermano y a tu _Cenicienta"_.

–"¿_Ehhh_?"– A Taichi le cambió el rostro, vio al mafioso _inconsciente_ y las terribles fachas en las que Sora y Takeru se encontraban. –"_Diablos_ Yama, me descuido un instante y haces de las tuyas"– Taichi miró a Sora –"Sora-chan¿estás bien?".

–"_Hai_…"– Sora no supo qué más decir.

–"¡_Embrión_, tienes un rostro terrible y estás bañado en sangre!".

–"Taichi-san, creo que crecí lo suficiente para dejar de ser un embrión¿no lo crees?".

–"No. Eres el _Embrión_… no podrás nacer nunca porque los D4 ya tienen un bebé pelirrojo".

–"Taichi, déjate de estupideces¡debemos llamar a la policía, contactar con el detective Ichijouji por lo menos!"– exclamó Joe Kido, inclinándose hacia los enfermos.

–"No seas cobarde, Jo; los D4 se hacen cargo de sus asuntos personalmente"– dijo Matt, luego miró a su mejor amigo –"Tai, mandé a Matsumoto y a todos los guardias de seguridad a rastrear a toda esa escoria que hirió a mi hermano¿estás listo?".

Taichi Yagami asintió, sacó una pistola de sus bolsillos.

–"¡No, Yamato, Taichi, no se metan en líos otra vez!"– gritó Joe, dejando de prestar atención a Takeru, se puso de pie y miró a los ojos de sus amigos, quienes lo ignoraron. –"¡Ni siquiera saben lo que pasó…!".

–"Hermano, este es mi problema, no quiero que me protejas, ni que me ayudes esta vez… ¡yo tengo que resolverlo solo!".

–"Tk, no digas tonterías"– regañó Yamato.

–"_Así que por eso me parecías tan familiar, Pequeño"–_ Ryo Akiyama apareció ante ellos después de haber saltado unos arbustos. –"_Sí eras un Ishida después de todo"._

–"¡Ryo!"– saludó Taichi.

–"Akiyama-san"– Takeru siguió de pie –"Gracias por la ayuda, _etto_… ¿conoces a mi hermano?".

–"Yamato-kun, Taichi-kun"– Ryo ignoró la cuestión de Tk y siguió hablando –"yo sé dónde están los mafiosos… si quieren los acompañaré para que venguen al _Pequeño_".

–"Entendido"– contestaron Yamato y Taichi.

–"¡¡NO!!"– gritó Takeru, quiso caminar hacia ellos, pero Joe Kido lo sostuvo de la ropa.

–"Jo, encárgate del _Embrión_ y de Sora-chan, nosotros iremos a dar una vuelta".

–"Sí"– dijo Jo, con la cabeza gacha.

–"Comunícate con Kou"– ordenó Yama –"Dile que contacte a Osamu Ichijouji y que investigue quien es este sujeto".

Yamato señaló al tipo y le lanzó a Jo la cartera que había hallado.

Joe suspiró.

–"Cuídalos bien, Akiyama-san".

Ryo Akiyama asintió y se perdió entre la noche junto a Yamato y Taichi.

--

–"Ken-kun¿estás bien¿no te sientes incómodo?"– preguntó Miyako. Todos los miembros del club de computación se encontraban bailando a excepción de Ken Ichijouji y ella misma. Esa fiesta era terrible, a Miyako sólo le interesaba estudiar y sobresalir, pero en un lugar tan ruidoso como ese sólo era una invitada más.

–"No es incomodidad, Inoue-san, pero es una fiesta para alumnos de preparatoria y no de estudiantes de secundaria como yo"– expresó Ken, serio. Tenía la mirada perdida en la pista de baile.

"Dios, qué chico tan maduro y hermoso" pensó Miyako "Qué preciosidad… si fuera con él, no me disgustaría bailar ni nada de eso".

–"_Etto_… Ken-kun, comprendo… tu hermano, Osamu-san, te obliga a visitar el centro de cómputo¿no es así?".

–"No es lo que parece"– expresó Ken –"Mi hermano y yo simplemente tenemos un trato".

"Ken-kun habla con tanta sabiduría; es mucho mejor que Izumi y mucho más apuesto que todos los D4, claro que sin pretensiones y esas cosas… _Ahh_, qué lindo está… _Ash_, por otra parte¿qué rayos le pasó a ese D4, que no ha vuelto?, ojalá me deje libre o algo así".

–"Inoue-san, has venido esta noche con Izumi-san¿cierto?".

–"¡Yo no estoy saliendo con él ni nada por el estilo, Ken-kun!"– pero el ritmo de la música hizo que la última frase de Miyako se perdiera en el ambiente.

--

–"¿En qué cosas andas metido, Takeru-kun?, en primer lugar¿qué haces en Japón?"– regañó Joe Kido –"Si esa bala te hubiera dado un poco más a la izquierda, te habría herido algún órgano vital y no estuvieras vivo ahora mismo… es una suerte que no sea nada grave, pero hay que trasladarte a un hospital por si sucede algo".

–"Jo-san¿tú también conoces a Ryo Akiyama?"

–"Cuidado, te va a arder, pero es para desinfectarte la herida"– Jo colocó en la rajadura de Tk un trapo con desinfectante, Takeru se mordió los labios para soportar el dolor –". Hace un par de años conocía a Ryo-san"– explicó mientras seguía limpiando; Sora estaba al lado de ellos, sin poder moverse por su tobillo –"Tu hermano y Taichi estaban metidos en problemas y Ryo, quien es un cazarecompensas que trabaja para la policía, les ayudó a resolver el conflicto".

–"Akiyama-san… ¡_Auch_!, debe ser una persona muy buena…"

–"Es un cazarecompensas solamente, Takeru-kun, Koushiro lo localizó gracias a sus contactos con Osamu Ichijouji… Akiyama trabaja para quien le pague, por eso no es buena persona".

–"Nadie le pagó para que me ayudara"– expresó Tk, soportando el ardor del desinfectante.

–"Probablemente en cuanto te vio, supo que eras una mina de oro"– expuso Joe, dándose la vuelta y revisando a Sora.

–"Descuida. Estoy bien"– dijo cortante la pelirroja –". No necesito que me ayudes… en cuanto descanse un poco me iré a casa sola".

–"Probablemente sea una fractura"– Joe comenzó a untar algo en el pie de Sora, que estaba sucio porque había caminado en la calle sin zapatos –"aunque si la hinchazón baja será señal de que es sólo una torcedura… aguanta el dolor del desinfectante, la bala sólo te rozó el hombro, pero vale más que no corras peligro".

Sora soltó un grito cuando Jo puso desinfectante en su hombro, después de unos segundos el dolor despareció y fue reemplazado por una venda.

–"Gracias, Kido-san… no tenías que hacerlo".

–"Ciertamente"– respondió Joe, impávido –"No lo hago porque quiera ayudarte, sino porque así me lo pidieron".

Takeru notó tensión en el ambiente, así que rápidamente tomó la palabra.

–"Sora-_onesan_… gracias por ayudarme hoy¡te debo la vida!, estoy contento porque resultaste ser mi _onesan_ de verdad".

Joe volvió con Takeru y comenzó a colocarle más vendas. Cuando terminó sacó su móvil.

–"Kou-kun no contesta… qué extraño"– bufó Joe, luego marcó el número de Mimi _'¿Mimi-chan?, me alegra que contestes, necesito de tu ayuda para localizar a Koushiro… verás ha sucedido algo, creo que Yama y Tai se metieron en líos otra vez, localízame a Koushiro inmediatamente'._

Sora dio un salto.

–"Kido-san, yo sé dónde está el '_Nerd de computadoras'_ "– anunció Sora, interrumpiendo la llamada telefónica.

–"¿'_Nerd de computadoras'_?"– preguntó Tk, sobándose las vendas.

–"Está en los vestidores"–terminó de decir Sora, algo contrariada, de repente había recordado lo que había pasado entre Koushiro Izumi y la _Esposa-dos_.

_ "Mimi-chan, Kou está en los vestuarios… tráelo a la parte trasera que está afuera del bar" ._

Joe cortó la llamada, no le preguntó a Sora cómo es que sabía la localización de Koushiro.

--

"Esto es el colmo" rugió Mimi "Regreso después de dos años y ya nadie me pone atención… primero que por culpa de esa chica _Cenicienta_ y ahora que porque Tai y Matt están peleando con no sé quien… y para el colmo Izzy-chan" Mimi, que iba rechazando a todos los chicos que la invitaban a bailar, se topó con la mesa donde estaba la chica de cabellos violetas con la que Koushiro había llegado a _SU_ dizque fiesta.

–"Ay, tú, niña"– le dijo –"¿Qué relación tienes con mi Izzy-chan?".

Miyako Inoue se puso de pie inmediatamente después de oírla.

–"Mi nombre es Miyako Inoue y soy miembro del club de computación de Izumi-san".– Miyako entonces notó a Ken y lo presentó –"Él es Ken Ichijouji, también del club de computación".

–"Menos mal, seguro debes ser una fan de mi Izzy; en fin, vengan conmigo, necesito que me ayuden a localizarlo".

Miyako estuvo a punto de rezongar¿qué le importaba a ella dónde _diablos_ estuviera el perverso D4 que la tenía esclavizada a su merced?, por si fuera poco aparecía esa chica con aspecto de princesita malcriada y le ordenaba cosas. La menor de los Inoue se puso de pie porque imitó a Ken, quien parecía conforme con eso de seguir mandatos de la supuesta festejada.

Mimi asintió conforme, estaba impuesta a dar órdenes y a que los demás las siguieran sin cuestionar. Tomó la delantera y se dirigió hacia los pasillos de los vestidores, no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo su Izzy-chan ahí, probablemente su 'amigo' aún seguía teniendo esa faceta seria y tímida que lo aislaba de los demás. Para Mimi Koushiro era incomprensible.

Lo único que sabía Mimi era que mientras más pronto encontrara al Izumi, más pronto éste solucionaría los problemas de Tai y Yamato, y entonces todos regresarían felices y contentos a la fiesta a festejarla a ella, quien era la estrella o la mentada Bella Durmiente que Taichi había propuesto.

Mimi quería despertar con el beso de un príncipe esa noche y para ello necesitaba a los Digital 4 junto a ella.

–"Ay, oye chico"– dijo Mimi, dirigiéndose a Ken –"No nos habíamos conocido antes¿cierto¿desde cuándo estás en el club de computación de mi Izzy?, me pareces conocido pero no te identifico… y créeme, que uno rostro así de lindo como el tuyo no se me olvidaría.

Miyako entornó las cejas. Ken encogió los hombros.

–"Probablemente conoces a mi hermano, Ichijouji Osamu"– explicó con calma, como si todo lo que estaba aconteciendo le fuera indiferente –"Yo sólo lo suplo; aún voy en la secundaria".

–"Ah, claro, Osamu-san"– Mimi se introdujo en el pasillo de los vestidores, Miyako y Ken la siguieron –"Tu padre es el famoso policía¿cierto?... tu hermano Osamu es un coqueto de primera; no lo culpo, tú también estás como quieres¿no te interesaría ser modelo?, tengo contactos".

–"A lo mejor"– dijo Ken, olfateando con interés el pasillo. Olía a alcohol. Mimi también lo notó.

–"Este lugar apesta"– se quejó –"Ken-chan es tu nombre¿verdad?, revisa los vestidores, por favor".

Ken abrió el primer vestidor. Nada: sólo las ropas que antiguamente había traído Sora a la fiesta. Sin embargo, antes de que revisara el segundo vestidor, la puerta se abrió de un golpe. Mimi, Miyako y Ken vieron la silueta de Koushiro Izumi salir del lugar. Estaba empapado en sudor, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, pero el resto de la piel pálida; en una de sus manos traía una botella de vodka, vacía.

–"¡Izzy-chan!"– gritó Mimi, asustada.

A Koushiro se le resbaló la botella, pero no alzó la mirada, sino que se recargó en la pared, lucía decaído y parecía tener dificultad para mantenerse en pie.

–"¡Izzy, contéstame¿estás borracho?"– preguntó Mimi, acercándose a él, quien siguió ignorándola.

–"Evidentemente sí"– informó Ken, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la botella donde antiguamente había estado el licor.

Miyako sonrió con malicia. Sacó de su bolsillo el celular que estaba pagando a abonos en una tienda departamental. Comenzó a tomarle fotografías. Koushiro entonces levantó la mirada. Traía los ojos perdidos pero identificó a Miyako.

–"Eso… no será suficiente para que te libres de-e mí".

La morada tragó saliva y ocultó el celular. Mimi se inclinó hacia Izzy y le tocó la frente.

–"Suelta… ahí"– pidió Koushiro, otra vez bajando la cabeza.

–"Eres un egoísta, se supone que es MI fiesta y ahora la arruinas¡sabes que eres alérgico al alcohol, no lo toleras¿por qué te bebes una botella entera, Izzy?"– Mimi sacó su móvil, intentó marcar a Joe, pero Koushiro le arrebató el aparato.

–"Deja… ahí"– hizo intento por pararse –"Si es… tu fiesta… ve a tu fiesta".

–"Ya me cansé, ya me tienen harta… regreso luego de dos años y no me prestan atención, primero con la _Cenicienta_, luego Tai y Matt pelean por ella… y el superior Joe igual de aburrido… ¡Para el colmo Taichi y Yamato desaparecen y se meten en líos¡y ahora tú borracho y acompañado de otra mujer!"

Koushiro pareció reaccionar un poco.

–"Yama… Tai… ¿líos?"

–"Sí¡líos!, no sé que hicieron esta vez, pero Joe-senpai me pidió que te encontrara".

El joven Izumi se puso de pie y comenzó a deambular; segundos después sitió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y se lo acomodaba en el hombro.

–"¿Eh?"–Koushiro enfocó a un joven de melena azul que no reconoció. Pensó que debía ser Osamu.

–"¿Por dónde debo ir?"–le preguntó Ken a Mimi.

–"Ay, pues por la puerta trasera. Sígueme… al cabos esta fiesta ya es un fiasco".

Mimi nuevamente fue al frente. Ken arrastró a Koushiro. Miyako los siguió porque no supo qué más que hacer. Le parecía maravilloso la manera de actuar de Ken-kun: estoico y bravo, como un verdadero héroe.

--

Sora suspiró desesperada. Había sido ayudada por el enemigo: Yamato Ishida la había salvado de morir asesinada a manos de un mafioso, para el colmo, Kido le había dado los primeros auxilios. Todo eso era demasiado para Sora. "Lo mejor es recuperar energías e irme… luego buscaré la manera de pagarle a los D4 la ayuda, seguramente querrán chantajearme con eso de que hicieron una obra buena conmigo… y bueno, yo ayudé al hermano de Ishida, pero eso es independiente" Sora no dejaba de observar a Takeru, cuyo rostro cada vez estaba más lívido; traía los ojos cansados. Joe Kido seguía inspeccionándolo y haciéndole preguntas.

–"¿Entonces te escapaste de casa y te las arreglaste para zarpar en un barco como polizonte, donde pasaste meses hasta llegar aquí?".

–"Algo así"– dijo con voz debilitada Takeru.

–"Mal Takeru-kun, muy mal"– regañó Joe, quien cambiaba constantemente los vendajes del rubio porque la herida seguía sangrando –"Debe haber un error genético en la sangre de los Ishida¡hacen cosas tan irracionales!; y eso que no tienes la influencia de tu hermano a diario, que si no".

–"Esto no tiene que ver con mi hermano"– renegó el joven rubio –"él no tiene la culpa de las cosas que hago".

–"Pero aún así él se siente con la responsabilidad de salvarte el pellejo siempre"– explicó Jo.

–"… ¿Tú también llevas una pistola contigo, Joe-san?"– preguntó Takeru. Sora recordó entonces que tanto Taichi como Yamato portaban armas con ellos. Yamato había disparado con premeditación al sujeto que los había atacado, dicho hombre seguía en el suelo, con las piernas heridas y la inconsciencia de por medio.

–"No"– respondió Jo, serio.

–"¿Koushiro trae una?"– insistió Tk, Joe encogió los hombros –"Si mi hermano trae un arma¿es capaz de matar¿de matar a alguien por mí?"

Joe no contestó. Sora parpadeó.

–"En conclusión, no es que ustedes sean un grupo de niños mimados y billonarios que viven con la prepotencia como razón de ser, sino que están involucrados en cosas peligrosas y traen consigo armas y las usan sin pensar en que pueden herir inocentes o quitar vidas".

–"Eso háblalo con tu hermano o con Taichi"– bufó Joe, molesto.

–"_Entonces_ no me reprendas ni me juzgues por meterme con la mafia… _entonces_ está bien que yo también me ensucie si quiero algo en la vida… _entonces_, si no estás de acuerdo con lo que hace mi hermano y el resto de los D4, rebélate y haz algo al respecto"– Takeru se estrujó el vientre por un espasmo de dolor que le causó la herida de bala, se incorporó segundos después y miró a Sora.

–"Llama a una ambulancia, Kido-san"– pidió la pelirroja.

–"No"– respondió Joe ­–"No hasta que reciba órdenes".

–"El niño está mal y tú lo sabes porque pareces tener conocimientos de medicina, por el amor de Dios¡recibió un disparo de bala!".

–"No puedo hacerlo. Si llamo a los hospitales de papá pondría en evidencia que Takeru está aquí, si hago eso develaría la ubicación del hermano de Yamato".

–"Yo estoy bien, Sora-_onesan_, ya has hecho suficiente por mí"– dijo Takeru, jadeando.

Sora se puso de pie.

–"Como si los hospitales de tu padre fueran los únicos en función"– le dijo a Joe, decidida.

La llegada de Mimi y compañía interrumpió la acción de la pelirroja. Mimi dio un grito al ver a un hombre lleno de sangre en la banqueta; Miyako entornó los ojos. Ken no hizo ademán o gesto alguno; Koushiro se liberó de Ken.

–"¡Kou-kun!"– llamó Joe, olvidándose de su discusión con la Takenouchi –"¿dónde estabas¿por qué no respondías al celular?".

Koushiro hizo el intento de hablar, pero en cambio perdió el equilibrio y se sentó debido a sus rodillas dobladas.

–"Está ebrio"– dijo Mimi, indignada –"Hace gracia con seguir de pie".

–"Lo que faltaba"–Joe se encaminó hacia Koushiro, le levantó el rostro. El cuerpo del Izumi no reaccionaba –"Kou-kun, sabes que tú no toleras el licor, ahora estás todo intoxicado, pareces un bebé¡sabes muy bien que el licor te da alergia!".

Entre Ken y Joe lo sentaron en la banca de los heridos, donde momentos anteriores había estado Sora junto a Takeru.

–"Hola Koushiro-san"– saludó Takeru con frescura. El Izumi alzó el brazo en señal de respuesta.

–"Maldición, necesitamos de tu ayuda y te pones así"– regañó Joe.

–"Superior Joe¿qué significa esto?... ¿Por qué están todos heridos¿qué hace Takeru-chan en Japón¿Por qué hay un hombre muerto en la banqueta¿dónde están Yamato y Taichi?".

–"Mimi, luego te lo explicaré, por ahora necesito localizar a Osamu Ichijouji para que éste se comunique con su padre y así la policía pueda venir a arrestar a los _Yakuza_ que hirieron a Takeru"–Joe habló a la velocidad de la luz, Ken sonrió brevemente, sacó su móvil.

El joven de cabello oscuro caminó calmadamente hacia el mafioso herido, se agachó; sacó unos guantes, se los puso e inspeccionó al _yakuza_. Asintió un par de veces, luego caminó por los alrededores.

–"Oye, chico… no sé quien eres pero es peligroso que hagas eso"– dijo Joe. Takeru estaba curioseando al joven con instintos de detective que tenía enfrente. Miyako, que estaba más alejada de todos, comenzó a acercarse para preguntarle a Ken sobre sus acciones.

–"¿No traía algún ID?"– preguntó.

–"No sé quien eres y no creas que te lo voy a dar sólo porque…"– Ken rastreó con la mirada a Joe, alzó la mano con guantes y la dirigió al bolsillo de la camisa, de donde sacó la cartera del _yakuza_. La abrió y la revisó. Luego marcó su celular.

–"¿Cómo supiste que la cartera estaba ahí?"– interrogó Joe, asustado.

_ "Tengo un código UYKZ00; al parecer un ataque del clan Yakuza Oikawa; necesito refuerzos" _ Ken dio algunas indicaciones y luego cortó la llamada.

Todos los presentes tenían la boca muy abierta.

–"No habrá necesidad de contactar con mi _aniki_"– murmuró Ken Ichijouji –"Llamé a mis contactos y vendrán refuerzos pronto… y no hay de qué preocuparse, sé perfectamente el tipo de relación y negocios que Osamu tiene con Izumi-san y los D4, así que no llamé a mi padre ni pondré en riesgo a nadie".

–"_Sugoi_"– expresó Takeru. Sora asintió de manera maquinal.

–"Pe-pero¿quién eres?"– preguntó Joe con desconfianza.

–"Ichijouji Ken, hermano menor de Osamu… estoy trabajando en el club de computación y sigo las órdenes de Izumi-san".

–"Bien hecho… siempre… expectativas de sobra… para los Ichijouji"– dijo de repente Koushiro con el rostro levemente levantado. Tenía unas manchas azulosas por toda la cara, a Miyako le dieron náuseas.

–_Ehh_, si eres la vecina-san del supermercado– reconoció entonces Takeru, cuando notó la presencia de Miyako Inoue.

–"¡El vecino nuevo!"– bramó Miyako, reconociendo al tal Wallace Thompson que había tenido el gusto de conocer gracias al pequeño Cody.

–"_Hai_"– respondió Tk, mirando a Koushiro –"Koushiro-san¿qué le hiciste a mi vecina para que te odie tanto?".

Koushiro soltó una risita; Miyako apretó los puños, incrédula. ¿Qué hacía el vecino nuevo ahí¡y ella que había pensado que era de fiar!

–"Vecina-san, me llamo Takeru y uno de los D4 es mi hermano mayor"– avisó Takeru. Miyako se fijó en la herida de Tk y palideció. Esa maldita noche estaba resultando _surrealista_. Sora aprovechó esa plática y la confusión para escabullirse; _nadie_ lo notó.

--

Joe carraspeó y por órdenes de Mimi, comenzó a explicarle lo que había sucedido. Ellos dos se alejaron un poco y empezaron a discutir. Ken permaneció quieto, con los brazos cruzados; Takeru, Koushiro y Miyako seguían intercambiando miradas, hasta que el Izumi le tomó la mano a la Inoue y la jaló con fuerza. Miyako gritó.

–"¡Suéltame!"– mandó; Koushiro levantó la vista. Los ojos negros perdidos enfocaron a la del cabello largo por unos segundos.

–"Ve a tu casa"– le dijo a Miyako –"Llévate… a… a mi chofer… Ken-kun irá contigo".

Miyako hubiera querido gritar '¡no me toques!'; pero no era tan fuerte como Sora.

–"Comienzo a entender el problema aquí"– curioseó Tk, quien aún sostenía su herida pero parecía absorto en la conversación.

–"¿Problema…?"– interrumpió Kou –_Uhm_… no hay problema… más bien… es algo como esto…".

De otro Impulso Koushiro alcanzó el rostro de Miyako, quien ahogó su grito porque le cubrieron la boca con unos labios temblorosos y con olor a alcohol. Mimi dejó de hablar con Joe; Tk sonrió; Joe negó; Ken no cambió su mirada. Koushiro liberó a la joven del beso y acto seguido se recostó en la banca; cerró los ojos y no volvió a decir palabra alguna.

Ken se acercó a Miyako.

–"¡No es lo que tú piensas!"– se apresuró a decir.

–"Inoue-san, yo no pienso nada"– expresó Ken –"Izumi dijo que te acompañara a tu casa y eso haré; acompáñame".

Miyako, sin saber cómo reaccionar, salió disparada del lugar, Ken la siguió inmediatamente.

–"Los refuerzos llegarán pronto"– dijo con su voz límpida –"otra cosa… la chica pelirroja que estaba hace rato se marchó hace unos minutos".

Joe entonces notó la ausencia de Sora y se dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

–"¡Esto es una pesadilla!"– chilló Mimi.

Yamato y Taichi seguían sin aparecer.

--

–"Hikari-chan¿esto está bien?"– preguntó un chico que traía dos brazos enyesados. Caminaba junto a una niña de piel cadavérica y baja estatura. Andaban en el distrito de Shibuya, rodeados de los anuncios luminosos y las tiendas que todavía no cerraban en la madrugada. Todavía había gente deambulando por las calles: algunas prostitutas, parejas que salían de los hoteles del amor y traficantes de droga; también había jóvenes enfiestados, que salían de discotecas, bares y antros.

–"_Etto_… Daisuke-kun, necesitamos tomar taxi"– expresó la llamada Hikari con frialdad –"Pero no tengo efectivo… si uso la tarjeta de crédito mamá sabrá inmediatamente que huí del hospital y no quiero que se entere tan pronto".

Daisuke ni siquiera esculcó sus bolsillos, de antemano sabía que estaban vacíos.

–"¿Tú crees que si le pido dinero a alguno de esos sujetos me preste?"– preguntó con inocencia.

–"¡Hikari-chan, estás loca, eso es peligroso!"– se escandalizó Daisuke –"Ese tipo de gente puede traficar con jovencitas inocentes y lindas como tú".

–"Qué más da, sólo se trataría de un poco de sexo"– dijo Hikari de manera traviesa –"Algún día tendría que pasar, el sexo no puede ser tan difícil¿no crees, Daisuke-kun?, una chica como yo, con pocas esperanzas de tener una vida larga, debe vivir en plenitud cada instante".

Daisuke negó, se concentró un momento y luego se decidió a hablar, para ese entonces Hikari ya no estaba frente a él, sino que se había alejado a una de las esquinas y charlaba amenamente con un sujeto que tenía pinta de malandrín.

–"¡Hikari-chan!"– gritó Daisuke, se abalanzó hacia Hikari, pero ésta terminó la charla con el extraño y regresó hacia Daisuke con una faja de dinero.

–"Ya tenemos dinero"– explicó pausadamente Hikari –"Ayúdame a conseguir taxi, si alzas las manos enyesadas en medio de la calle llamarás la atención".

–"Hikari-chan, no vuelvas a exponerte así"– rogó Daisuke.

–"¿No me digas que te creíste el cuento de conseguir dinero a cambio de un poco de sexo?, Daisuke-kun, eres más ingenuo de lo que pensé… por supuesto que estoy consciente de los deberes de una dama, y tengo otras técnicas a usar antes de perder la virginidad con extraños"– siguió diciendo Hikari de manera juguetona.

–"¿Técnicas?"– preguntó Daisuke.

–"Trueque"– explicó brevemente la castaña –"Traigo conmigo joyas y tesoros propios de una niña rica".

La niña alzó el brazo y llamó a un taxi. Le sonrió a Daisuke y se adentraron en el vehículo.

--

Ryo Akiyama saltó de los arbustos e hizo un ruido que le caló los vellos a Joe Kido. Tras el cazarecompensas apareció Taichi con la ropa hecha un mugrero; Yamato venía a su lado y parecía intacto. Tanto Taichi como Ryo estaban sonriendo.

–"Espectacular"– gritó Taichi, con la voz alegre, como la de un niño que dominó su videojuego favorito –"Jo, hubieras visto, mi puntería ha mejorado un montón"

–"Menos mal que siguen de pie"– dijo Joe –"Pero un día de estos no van a regresar enteros; si juegan al tiro al blanco con humanos un día de estos ustedes se convertirán en el blanco y entonces…".

–"Deja de sermonear"– renegó Yamato –"Ni siquiera hicimos algo que valiera la pena, sólo los localizamos, luego unos cuantos disparos, algunas amenazas al azar y después llegaron los refuerzos de los Ichijouji que envió Kou y ellos se harán cargo. Mañana nos encargaremos de afinar detalles".

–"Por lo menos no hicieron tonterías"– se tranquilizó Jo –"Y el que llamó a los agentes secretos no fue Kou, sino el hermano de Osamu… Koushiro tuvo bien a emborracharse y está ido y con la alergia a todo lo que da".

Taichi entonces notó que Koushiro estaba tirado en una de las bancas junto a Takeru, quien seguía consciente pero sin reaccionar mucho. No había señales de Sora-chan, sólo notó que Mimi estaba junto a Joe con el rostro de indignación.

–"Ahh, así que fue Ken"– dijo Ryo Akiyama –"Me encanta ese chaval, es mi favorito de la familia Ichijouji, tiene talento nato; una vez resolvimos un caso juntos, Ken tenía 11 años en aquella ocasión".

–"Las cosas aquí han empeorado"– Joe ignoró el comentario de Akiyama –"Tk ha perdido mucha sangre y necesita ser trasladado a un hospital, Koushiro también necesita desintoxicarse; para el colmo, Takenouchi-san desapareció hace unos instantes".

Yamato apretó los puños y no dijo nada. Para entretenerse, volvió a patear al _yakuza_ herido. Taichi en cambio comenzó a llamar a Sora-chan a gritos.

–"No pudo haber ido muy lejos"– dijo Ryo calmadamente –"Esa muchacha tenía el tobillo hecho jiras. No creo que alguien la ataque, capturamos a todos los _yakuza_, excepto al mensajero que mandamos para que le avisara al jefe del clan Oikawa de su nuevo 'conflicto' con los Ishida".

–"Akiyama-san"– interrumpió Takeru –"¿Mataron a alguna persona?"

–"_Pequeño_, eres más débil de lo que pensé"– se burló Ryo –"Un verdadero hombre no hace esa clase de preguntas".

Takeru bajó la mirada.

–"¿Por qué me ayudaste?"– indagó –"¿Sabías que Yamato era mi hermano?".

–"_Nah_"– admitió Ryo –"Quería ver que había hecho Wallace esta vez, a menudo involucra a conejillos de indias como tú en sus líos de traficante… claro que en cuanto te vi supe que eras una mina de oro, ya ves, por tus cabellos".

Takeru se entristeció momentáneamente; Yamato tomó la palabra.

–"Mañana mismo destrozaré al tal Wallace Thompson que te metió en este problema, Tk"– avisó el Ishida.

–"No sigas metiéndote en mis asuntos"– renegó Takeru.

–"Después discuten, necesitamos llamar a algunos servicios médicos"– avisó Jo –"No lo he hecho porque sospecho que Tk está en Japón de incógnito, pero al paso que va este chico va a desvanecerse".

–"Ni lo mande Dios"– bromeó Taichi, olvidándose momentáneamente de la desaparición Sora –"Nuestro _Embrión_ aún no se convierte en feto, no queremos que se nos vuelva un esperma".

–"¡Deja de decirme _Embrión_, Taichi-san!".

Unas luces rojas y parpadeantes, provenientes de una sirena ruidosa, comenzaron a invadir el ambiente.

–"¡_Ups_, la policía!"– avisó Ryo –Parece que hicimos demasiado escándalo… hasta la vista D4, luego negociamos mi paga".

Ryo Akiyama volvió a adentrarse en los arbustos cercanos y literalmente despareció. Yamato suspiró, se acercó al _yakuza_ herido, lo arrastró hacia las jardineras y lo escondió.

Taichi sacó su pistola, pulsó unos botones y la desarmó; Yamato lo imitó después de ocultar al _yakuza_. Joe negó, Takeru se mordió los labios.

–"Parece que estás impuesto a estas cosas"– le dijo a Yama con actitud sentida.

–"Misión del hijo malo de nuestra familia"– dijo el rubio de mirada desafiante.

En lugar de patrullas policíacas apareció una ambulancia de la Cruz Roja. Yamato se rascó el cráneo sin comprender.

–"_Eah_ Jo, dijiste que no habías llamado al hospital"– renegó Taichi.

–"Yo no lo hice"– excusó el de lentes.

La ambulancia se estacionó de manera abrupta; Sora Takenouchi se bajó del vehículo con rostro imperturbable.

–"Yo lo hice; yo llamé a la Cruz Roja"– explicó, mientras un trío de paramédicos bajaba de la ambulancia con un par de camillas; la pelirroja volteó hacia los jóvenes de blanco y dijo:–Los chicos de la banca están en mal estado, hubo un asalto y la policía ya viene en camino, ahora lo importante es poner a salvo a los heridos".

Subieron a Takeru a una camilla, inmediatamente le administraron oxígeno; hicieron lo mismo con Koushiro Izumi, cuya alergia por el alcohol lo tenía en estado zombi y con manchas azuladas por todo su cuerpo.

Mimi veía todo con los cabellos erizados; Yamato caminó hacia Sora y la sujetó del vestido.

–"¿Cómo te atreves a actuar por tu propia cuenta¿tienes idea de lo que sucederá si mi padre encuentra a Tk?".

–"Me importa un bledo lo que sucederá si tu padre halla a tu hermano. _Me vale madres_ si te encabrona que actúe bajo mi propia conciencia, pero deberías callarte y priorizar la salud de tus seres queridos antes de ir tras una venganza absurda que molesta a tu propio hermanito que no deja de martirizarse porque te ha visto con una pistola dispuesto a matar por él".

Yamato encendió su mirada con fuego azul, cacheteó a Sora sin pensársela. Sora le devolvió el golpe.

–"Oye, tú, no sé lo que pasa aquí pero debes respetar a la señorita"– dijo un paramédico –"Ella se encuentra herida, suba a la ambulancia, señorita".

Sora asintió, se tocó la mejilla con enjundia y siguió al enfermero.

–"Y no te preocupes, la Cruz Roja no está al servicio de ninguna familia Kido, sino que es un organismo gratuito al servicio de la salud".

–"Ella dio en el punto"– dijo rápidamente Jo –"Mi padre no tiene control de los pacientes pobres que usan el servicio de la Cruz Roja, por tanto, Takeru-kun no corre peligro por ser atendido".

La ambulancia cerró las puertas. Yamato hizo chocar sus dientes, lucía contrariado.

–"Anda, no lo ocultes, quieres ir"– rió Taichi –"quien sabe en qué hospital terminen Tk y Sora-chan si no los sigues".

Yamato rugió en silencio y corrió hacia la ambulancia; golpeó los cristales del vehículo con todos los objetos que traía en el bolsillo; la ambulancia se detuvo y el rubio subió a ella sin meditarlo siquiera.

–"Por eso Yama y yo somos tan buenos amigos"– dijo Taichi, aplaudiendo.

–"Igual de impulsivos y de idiotas"– renegó Joe.

–"Igual de apasionados querrás decir, Jo"–Taichi cruzó los brazos y despidió a la ambulancia con la mirada.

--

Hikari bajó de taxi y esperó a que Daisuke la imitara. El taxista les había cobrado barato porque Hikari le resultó simpática y dulce. Los jóvenes estaban ahora en un vecindario de millonarios, el taxi los había dejado frente a una mansión de estilo oriental.

–"¿Vives cerca de aquí, Daisuke-kun?"– preguntó Hikari, vislumbrando la enorme casa que se alzaba frente a ella.

–"Sí"– respondió Daisuke –"Pero no voy a regresar a mi casa, no soporto a mi hermana ni a mis padres… sólo quise acompañarte".

–"¿Vas de vuelta al hospital, entonces?"– siguió indagando la damita.

–"No sé"– admitió Daisuke, lucía contrariado –"No quisiera volver a los hospitales, me dan _ñáñaras_".

–"A mí también me irritan, pero es mejor el olor a alcohol de una clínica que el olor a formol que hay en las funerarias. Cuando muera quiero que me cremen, no me gusta la idea de oler a formol".

–"¡Hikari-chan, no digas eso!"– pidió Daisuke.

–"Voy a morir y estoy preparada para eso. Lo he decido: no más operaciones a corazón abierto, de ahora en adelante quiero tener una vida normal, quiero enamorarme de un chico y entregar mi vida a las pasiones que siempre he sentido¿no es impactante?, por eso me salí del hospital".

–"Pero tus padres…"

–"Ellos no dirán nada"– Hikari se guardó el dinero sobrante en su bolsillo –"Soy mujer y soy enfermiza, en conclusión: una pérdida de tiempo, ellos tienen a mi hermano… lo que seguro querrán hacer es comprometerme para librarse de la carga de hija que les enviaron del cielo".

Daisuke no supo qué decir a eso, con torpeza balbució:

–"Una chica tan joven no debería decir cosas tan duras".

–"¿Tú crees?, el ocio de los hospitales deja mucho tiempo libre para pensar así"– Hikari tocó el timbre de su gran mansión –"Si no quieres volver a tu casa ni al hospital, pasa la noche aquí¿quieres?".

Daisuke negó, pero Hikari lo tomó de la mano y no pudo resistirse.

Seguramente no había muchos hombres capaces de resistirse a la delgada mano de la damita Yagami.

--

Joe cerró la puerta de la mansión con el mayor cuidado posible. Con pausa se fue deslizando por la estancia de su casa, dejó el calzado en la entrada y comenzó a arrastrarse con la suavidad de sus calcetines de seda. Llegó al inicio de las escaleras y de repente la casa se iluminó al 100 por ciento. Joe Kido vio a su padre fumando un puro en el sofá individual del living que estaba a la derecha del salón principal.

–"Dijiste estudiando para los exámenes con tus compañeros de equipo, pero te fuiste de fiesta con el hijo de los Yagami de nueva cuenta"– dijo el hombre canoso, expulsando aire de puro de sus pulmones –"No tengo problemas con que socialices con ese joven, algo bueno tendrías que sacarle".

–"Padre…"– Joe entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado esa noche. El rostro de Sora Takenouchi apareció en sus pensamientos y se puso nervioso.

–"Eres peor que Shin y Shuu juntos, Joe; debí haber convencido a tu madre de hacerse un legrado cuando la embaracé de ti".

–"Padre, yo…".

–"Encima de no obedecer mis órdenes pareces interesado en mentirme"– siguió diciendo el señor Kido.

–"¡Padre, escucha!"– exclamó entonces Joe, irguiéndose. El rostro de Sora de nuevo en su cabeza, la chica herida del tobillo y del hombro, la chica que había llamado a la ambulancia y que había interpuesto la salud antes que lo demás.

–"¿Qué quieres¿por qué me levantas la voz?".

–"Yo… yo **NO** pienso volver a hacerle daño a Sora Takenouchi".

El señor Kido dejó caer el puro al piso. Miró intrigado a su hijo menor.

–"¿Te atreves a desobedecerme?"

–"Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que su padre ha hecho con mi hermano Shuu¡ella no tiene nada que ver!... yo no quiero lastimar a una chica inocente que no me ha hecho nada y que encima de todo es la mejor amiga de Taichi".

El padre de Joe sonrió.

–"Es tu decisión; pero atente a las consecuencias. Sabes lo que eso significa, supongo, así que luego no ruegues de rodillas ni te des golpes de pecho. Le has marcado un funesto destino a esa jovencita"

–"Pero ya no será culpa mía"– insistió Joe. Tomó fuerzas del recuerdo de Sora y subió la escalera. El señor Kido recogió el puro y lo volvió a meter en su boca.

–"Así que tenía razón respecto a esa jovencita".

--

Taichi terminó de despedir a los invitados. Más bien, terminó de ordenar a sus guaruras que lo hicieran. En pocos minutos el _pub_ privado de los Yagami quedó escueto y en silencio sepulcral. Lo único que podía oírse eran los sollozos de Mimi, quien estaba al lado de Taichi haciendo un berrinche.

–"Ya se han ido todos los invitados"– dijo Matsumoto, el guardaespaldas favorito de Yamato.

–"Regresa a casa de los Ishida, Yamato se comunicará contigo. Por supuesto, ninguna palabra de esto al viejo Ishida".

–"Yo le soy fiel a Yamato-sama"– dijo Matsumoto, con una reverencia.

Taichi asintió, despidió a todos sus guardias de seguridad y fue entonces cuando él y Mimi se quedaron solos.

–"Ya no llores, Mimi, no más fiestas por ahora"– se burló Taichi, rodeando a Mimi con sus brazos.

–"Ya me tienes harta con tus burlas"– renegó la princesita –"Eres de lo peor, me prometiste una bienvenida de ensueño y todo salió mal¡ya me cansé!, me voy a devolver a New York".

–"No hagas caprichos Mimi, ya es hora de que empieces a madurar"– dijo Taichi.

–"¡Suéltame!"– Mimi lo hizo a un lado, se puso de pie indignada, dispuesta a marcharse de ahí.

–"Deja que el _príncipe azul_ despierte a la _Bella Durmiente_"– Taichi volvió a atraparla en un abrazo algo forzado.

–"No voy a hace el amor contigo, Taichi"– dijo la de cabellos rizados, tragándose un suspiro –"Ni en tus sueños, que no te lo has ganado con esta fiesta fraude".

–"Vamos Mimi-chan, no te hagas la inocente conmigo"– dijo Taichi, con la fragancia de sudor y perfume pegosteados en el cuerpo de Mimi. –"¿No es como tu sueño dorado acostarte con los D4?, desde chiquita querías que Yama y yo peleáramos por ti".

–"Pero pelean por la Cenicienta"– excusó Mimi, tratando de separarse de Taichi.

–"Por mujeres, que es distinto"– Tai levantó a Mimi y la recostó en una de las mesas, Mimi le desvió la mirada –"Lo has hecho antes con muchos¿no?, eres modelo, Mimi, sé como funciona la farándula… en tu caso tus padres estaban quebrados y necesitados de dinero… tú los salvaste audicionando para esa empresa de modelaje, seguramente hubo muchos que disfrutaron de tus encantos".

–"¡Cállate!, si lo que quieres decir es que soy una puta, yo…"– gimió Mimi, como si Tai la hubiera golpeado por horas, como si el moreno hubiera encontrado su punto débil.

–"Ser o no ser puta no es de mi incumbencia, Mimi-chan, no pierdes valor ante mí por eso y no creo que te hayas acostado con otros por gusto"– Taichi acarició las caderas de Mimi, le subió la falda y se recostó sobre ella. –"Una mujer evoluciona cuando aprende a amar el sexo¿me creerás que nunca he hecho el amor con una mujer que me atraiga tanto como tú?, tú me gustas desde que te miré en el preescolar… déjame ser tu príncipe esta noche".

–"Pero… _te vas a arrepentir_"– excusó Mimi, Taichi le besó el cuello. Mimi era su banquete de esa noche, era como cerrar el día con broche de oro. –"Haz lo que quieras, Taichi, _aunque lo lamentarás_".

Y así lo hizo Tai, sin preámbulos ni relajamiento; en cuanto de deshizo de las prendas de Mimi la hizo suya.

Sin embargo, como había dicho Mimi, se arrepintió después de entrar en ella. Por cada envestida que dio dentro de Mimi, un extraño vacío se fue aposentando en su vientre. El vacío aumentó hasta que un goce entumido y sin gracia salió del sexo de Taichi. Todo había terminado demasiado rápido y sin placer.

Mimi tenía un rostro sin muchos cambios, sólo unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente y la mirada indignada por el fraude de fiesta.

Taichi se volvió a subir el pantalón y se abrochó la cremallera con las cejas fruncidas. Estaba insatisfecho; nunca antes el sexo lo había dejado tan descontento y humillado; nunca jamás había sentido el vértigo de incomprensión y la sensación de frustración en su entrepierna. Mimi no había gemido ni una sola vez.

–"Te lo dije"– mencionó Mimi, acomodándose la falda y subiéndose la ropa interior.

–"No juegues conmigo, Mimi"– murmuró Taichi, antes de salir del bar con los ojos chocolates lanzando chispas de fuego.

--

La ambulancia había llegado a un hospital marginal que estaba cercano a la zona de las bodegas abandonadas. Los paramédicos trasladaron a Koushiro y a Takeru a sala de urgencias; a Sora la habían atendido en el trayecto, le habían puesto una férula en el tobillo, donde tenía una torcedura y le habían dado un medicamento analgésico por si tenía molestias por su rozón de bala en el hombro.

Yamato no había dicho ninguna palabra en el camino, no le quitaba la mirada a su hermano, quien minutos anteriores había perdido el conocimiento.

Cuando Yama bajó de la ambulancia hizo el intento de ayudar a Sora, quien lo ignoró y se apoyó en un par de muletas que los paramédicos le habían dado.

–"Señorita, por favor descanse en la sala de esperas para notificarle el estado de los pacientes… gracias por darnos sus datos"– Sora había dado dos nombres falsos para que registraran a los 'heridos'. Yamato estaba azorado por la manera de proceder de la pelirroja. Sora había mentido tranquilamente y había dicho que Koushiro y Takeru se llamaban _Koichi_ y _Kouji_ _no sé qué_.

--

Yamato y Sora terminaron sentados en la sala de esperas. El rubio estaba incómodo, como si no estuviera familiarizado con esos lugares, parecía incluso que le daba asco estar sentado en esa silla.

–"Pura mugre"– murmuró cuando ya no pudo más.

–"Pues esta mugre está ayudando a tu hermano y a tu amigo"– entonó Sora con ironía.

–"¿Quiénes demonios son _Kouji _y_ Koichi_?"– indagó Yamato.

–"Nadie que te importe"– Sora se miró las uñas –"Debería darte vergüenza dirigirme la palabra con tanta naturalidad después de todo lo que pasó esta noche".

–"Yo hablo cuando se me da la gana"– replicó, dirigiéndole la mirada –"No sé en que _carajos_ estabas pensando cuando ayudaste a Tk hoy, pero no me vas a chantajear con eso".

–"Me das asco"– dijo la chica con dignidad –"No soy de tu calaña como para chantajear por algo que hice porque así lo sentí… además, no lo ayudé porque se tratara de tu hermanito".

_'Pero le salvaste la vida y te pusiste frente a él para protegerlo de la mafia'_ esas palabras vinieron a la mente de Yamato. Se sacudió la cabeza. Sora Takenouchi era enigmática, tenía el corazón hecho de un material diferente al de él¿cómo podía existir una joven tan terca, tan bella, tan odiosa, tan tenaz y tan pobre¿cómo podía tener ganas de comérsela y al mismo tiempo la necesidad abrazarla?, los sentimientos se le estaban acumulando en su interior, sentimientos crudos, sin cocer, sin madurar. Sentimientos confusos y asquerosos que Yamato no sabía sentir.

Y luego estaba Tk de vuelta, con el rostro sin inocencia y una herida en el abdomen. La carita del niño de 11 que había visto por última vez era ahora un rostro de adolescente atrevido y soñador. ¿Qué hacía Takeru en Japón¿por qué tenía conflictos con la mafia¿Por qué su hermanito no había acudido a él¿por qué precisamente Sora Takenouchi había tenido que salvar a Tk?

Esas cavilaciones azotaban en el cerebro de Yamato, cuando una enfermera salió del área de urgencias y se acercó a ellos.

–"¿Son los amigos de _Kouji Minamoto_ y su _primo_?".

–"_Hai_"– respondió Sora.

–"Hemos pasado al joven _Minamoto_ a una habitación, está fuera de peligro pero tiene que seguir en reposo, le extirpamos una bala de un costado… si no se recupera probablemente tendremos que hacerle una transfusión sanguínea".

Yamato nubló su mirada.

–"¿Tiene que quedarse aquí?"– renegó –"¿Acaso este lugar cuenta con el equipo necesario para atender bien a MI hermano?".

–"Por supuesto, no nos insulte, joven, este hospital es el mejor de la zona"– respondió indignada la enfermera –"El joven _Minamoto_ necesita reposo, si usted quiere trasladarlo a otro hospital tendrá que esperar hasta mañana".

Sora sonrió. Con malicia alzó una de las muletas y la estampó en el pie del Ishida, quien la miró con odio pero no hizo gesto de dolor.

–"¿Y cómo está _Koichi Kimura_?"– preguntó Sora, muy interesada.

–"Mejor, podrá irse a casa. Tenía un fuerte grado de intoxicación, pero se arregló con un lavado de intestino; el joven _Kimura_ aún está confundido por los efectos del alcohol, pero a mi manera de ver no debería siquiera probar un sorbo de licor si le cae tan mal"– la enfermera anotó unas cuantas notas y se alejó prometiendo que _Koichi Kimura_ (alias Koushiro) saldría pronto.

Yamato quiso visitar a su hermano, pero cuando lo hizo descubrió que Tk estaba noqueado, sin posibilidades de conversar.

Después de su visita, el rubio Ishida regresó a la sala de esperas, donde se encontró a Sora y a Koushiro sentados, ninguno de los dos se dirigía a palabra. El Izumi estaba todavía con las mejillas encendidas y las manchas azules por el rostro, diluyéndose.

Sacó su radio-comunicador y se comunicó con Matsumoto.

--

Taichi llegó a su residencia haciendo un escándalo. Los empleados que trataron de acercarse a él para decirle _algo_ fueron maldecidos y callados antes de tiempo. Tai soltó cuanta grosería y onomatopeya le vino a la mente. No podía olvidarse del rostro que tenía Mimi después de haberle hecho el amor, como si él, Taichi Yagami –el líder seductor de los D4-, fuera incapaz de complacerla sexualmente hablando. Tai incluso había olvidado los acontecimientos en torno a la mafia y al _Embrión_, ni siquiera le había dirigido un pensamiento feliz a Sora-chan. Simplemente estaba incrédulo e insatisfecho, ni siquiera le atraía la idea de saciarse con sus empleadas; Mimi estaba jugando con él o algo peor, pero esa niñita no iba a ser más lista que él.

Con esos y otras reflexiones más distorsionadas se adentró en su aposento dispuesto a consolarse a sí mismo por su fallida noche, y es que había dos cosas que apasionaban a Taichi: la violencia y las mujeres… si alguna de esas cosas fallaba, se sentía miserable e incompleto.

Se dejó caer en la cama; la sed de sexo se fue extinguiendo extrañamente, el canelo rezongó. Se estaba sintiendo muy raro. Decidió darse una ducha, pero una voz dulce lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–"_Ya estoy en casa_, _hermano_"–Taichi se incorporó de una al reconocer esa voz. Se sentó rápidamente y se topó con la silueta débil y mística de su hermana menor.

–"¡Kari-chan!"– de un salto llegó hasta la castaña y la envolvió en sus brazos con amor. Mimí, el sexo y los problemas se borronearon. –"¡Mi preciosa Kari-chan!".

–"Me escapé del hospital, _onichan"_– susurró Hikari, correspondiendo el abrazo –"Tenía ganas de verte y de darte este abrazo… ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez".

Tai separó a Hikari de su regazo, le miró el rostro pálido, pero de porcelana. El cabello lacio goteándole en una melena a medio cuello; los ojos tristes y enfermizos hechos mujer, el cuerpo estilizado en forma de margarita: delgada, vientre hundido, pechos en botón y cabeza brillante… y los iris de su vista más rojos que nunca.

–"Pero Kari-chan¿es que te pones de acuerdo con el _Embrión_ para escaparte de las cárceles?"– Hikari miró a su hermano con interrogación, no tenía idea de lo que había querido decir Taichi –"No hay duda que las similitudes nos unen más al destino¿_ne_?".

–"¿De qué hablas, hermano?".

–"Kari¿cómo está tu salud?"

–"Bien"– dijo rápidamente Hikari, bajando la mirada.

–"Mentirosa, pero bueno, puedes recuperarte en casa y estarás bajo mi resguardo… ahora quiero saber cómo escapaste de esa cárcel de seguridad donde te tenían los viejos".

–"No es una cárcel, es una casa de reposo… y no escapé sola, Daisuke-kun me ayudó"– Hikari dijo todo eso con naturalidad pero a Tai no le gustó el tono de voz que usó su hermanita –"Daisuke-kun, pasa, quiero que conozcas a mi hermano".

La figura de un chico de estatura media y cabellos despeinados apareció frente a Taichi.

--

La limosina Ishida estaba en marcha. Minutos atrás un chofer había recogido a Yamato y los demás y se dirigía la mansión Izumi. Yamato había decidido dejar a toda su guardia personal al cuidado de Takeru¡es decir!, _de Kouji Minamoto_; no se le veía conforme pero sabía que era la mejor opción: él tenía que regresar a la mansión Ishida para no despertar sospechas de su padre con respecto al paradero de Takeru, luego pensaría en un mejor plan… por otra parte, Koushiro necesitaba regresar a su casa a descansar, lo mismo que Sora.

No hablaron nada durante el camino, Sora estaba muy cansada por todo el ajetreo que había vivido esa noche; Koushiro se había dormido en uno de los asientos de la limosina, lucía irreconocible.

El auto entró a la colonia donde se encontraba la mansión Ishida, pero se detuvo mucho antes. Sora vio a través de la ventanilla una mansión enorme y de metal con una fuente de piña en la entrada.

–"Kou, despierta"– llamó suavemente Yamato, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con mucho trabajo –"Llegamos a tu casa".

–"_Arigato_"– se apresuró a decir Kou, quien trató de bajarse del auto pero perdió el equilibrio. Yamato bufó exasperado y se bajó tras Koushiro y lo sostuvo de los hombros.

–"No puedes ni sostenerte en pie"

–"_Gomen_… no fui de mucha ayuda esta noche"– se apresuró a decir Izumi.

–"Olvídalo… algo tuvo que haberte pasado para que decidieras tomarte ese vodka¿otro secreto, Kou-chan?"

–"Ningún secreto, Yama, sólo curiosidad".

–"No seas ridículo"– Yamato comenzó a ayudar a Izumi a caminar hacia la residencia –"No soy tan ingenuo".

Sora aventó las muletas y se bajó tras Yamato. Gracias a la férula en su tobillo podía caminar sin tanto trabajo, las muletas le parecían molestas.

–"Métete al carro, mujer".

–"Me apetece ver otra GRAN mansión"– excusó la chica, pero en realidad recordó lo que había pasado esa noche con el '_Nerd de Computadoras'_, tenía curiosidad por saber en qué clase de casa vivía el chico.

La fuente de Piña estaba apagada; Sora se dio cuenta de que era la misma piñita que era el logo de las computadoras más famosas de Japón.

Yamato tocó la puerta, no pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando una mujer de rostro preocupado abrió. Una decena de sirvientes estaba detrás de ella.

–"¡Oh!"– exclamó la señora –"Cielos, hijo… ¿qué te pasó?".

–"Estoy bien"– dijo rápidamente Koushiro.

–"Izzy…"– la señora miró entonces a Yamato –"Yamato-kun, bienvenido, gracias por traer a Izzy".

–"De nada, tía Izumi"– dijo Yamato con educación; Sora entornó la mirada, incrédula¡pero qué bien sabía fingir ese sujeto!, no era la misma mirada sincera que había puesto en Tk, la vista y las palabras dirigidas a la señora Izumi eran en cierto modo hipócritas o al menos así sonaban.

–"Lleven a mi hijo a descansar"– dijo la señora Izumi a los sirvientes, quienes asintieron.

–"Yo lo llevaré"– pidió Yamato –"Lamento hacer entrega de Koushiro en este estado, ha tenido un accidente desafortunado en la fiesta de la señorita Tachikawa, al parecer un mesero se equivocó y le dio una bebida con alcohol".

–"Oh, dios mío"– gimió la madre del D4 más joven –"Izzy es alérgico al licor".

–"Ya recibió atención médica por parte de la familia Kido, pero necesita descansar… no se preocupe por él, tía Izumi".

La señora asintió y permitió que Yamato y un par de sirvientes se hicieran cargo de Koushiro. Fue entonces cuando la mujer notó la presencia curiosa de Sora.

–"¿Tú también eres amiga de mi Izzy?"

Sora asintió porque no tenía ánimos de contarle a esa mujer la desagradable relación que tenía con el '_Nerd de Computadoras'_ y el Clan de los D4.

–"Gracias por traer a Izzy a casa¿gustas un té?"– Sora negó, entonces la señora Izumi sonrió –"¡Ya sé quien eres¿acaso no eres la futura hijastra de Ishida-sama?, te vi en el periódico de sociales de la semana pasada, eres un encanto… encima de todo has ayudado a mi hijo, no es de extrañarse, Yamato-kun es amigo de mi Izzy desde hace mucho tiempo, seguramente tú y él se llevan muy bien".

–"No exactamente"–sinceró Sora. Por más que trató, no halló nada malo en su interlocutora; la señora parecía ser una persona inocente y suave, sin malicia… Sora consideró que eso era raro, dado el grado de egocentrismo que reinaba en los ricos.

Yamato Ishida bajó de las escaleras momentos posteriores, él y Sora se despidieron de la señora Izumi y volvieron a la limosina.

–"Algo terrible debió pasarle"– dijo Yamato, pero Sora ya no le escuchó decir nada más.

A escondidas le dedicaba algunas miradas rojizas a Yamato. El rostro de ángel y demonio al mismo tiempo, las cejas todavía fruncidas, los labios tensos… esos malditos labios deliciosos.

A Sora no le gustaba la intensidad de esa relación, en una sola semana su vida había comenzado a girar una y otra vez en un laberinto de sinsentidos.

Quería que todo acabara, sobre todo esa noche de domingo. O a lo mejor esa madrugada de lunes, porque Sora no sabía qué hora era.

Cuando la limosina llegó a la mansión Ishida, Sora se abalanzó hacia la puerta del vehículo, la abrió y de un salto abandonó el lujoso auto. Yamato observó que la pelirroja había dejado las muletas, eso le caló la espalda; él también dio otro salto y la siguió.

–"No cabe duda que eres estúpida¿por qué no usas las muletas?, te vas a lastimar el pie todavía más y vas a quedar coja".

–"¿Te importa?"– retó Sora, comenzó a subir los escalones lentamente, la chica sentía la hinchazón pero no estaba de ánimos para usar esos tentáculos de madera como soporte, ya mañana vería… le preocupaba su primer día de trabajo.

–"Estúpida, testaruda y necia hasta la marginalidad"– renegó Yamato, quien de tres pasos largos la rebasó. Se puso frente a ella.

–"¿Ahora qué¿quieres otro duelo de escupitajos¡ya sé!, puedes empujarme y hacerme caer ahora que estoy vulnerable… no me preocupan tus ofensas, me puedo incorporar y hacerte la vida imposible porque la mala hierba nunca… ¡**_HEY_**!"– Sora dejó su discurso a un lado cuando los brazos de Yamato la levantaron del suelo –"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?, no necesito tu ayuda para caminar¡bájame!".

–"Eres incapaz de llegar sola hasta tu alcoba, mujer"– dijo Yamato –"Es tu culpa por no usar las muletas"

Sora forcejeó un rato e intentó quejarse en voz alta.

–"Grita más alto para que llegue la bruja de tu madre y se ponga a regañarte"– dijo Yama con sorna. Sora se silenció, lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era a su madre molestándola.

Yamato acomodó a Sora en su regazo como si la chica fuera más liviana que una pluma; caminó con ella en brazos, con la cara indescriptible y los cabellos rubios estáticos por la falta de viento. El Ishida tomó el ascensor y después de algunos atajos, llegó hasta el cuarto de Sora. Entró a él y aventó a la pelirroja con brusquedad en la cama.

–"Estás gorda"– dijo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

–"Y voy a engordar más"– retobó la pelirroja, incorporándose –"ahora lárgate de mi vista, luego a ver como te pago tus '_bondades' "_.

–"Sí, a ver como me pagas".

–"Lárgate de mi vista y concéntrate en tu hermanito".

Yamato se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación; Sora notó que el rubio temblaba y respiraba de manera anormal a pesar de que el rostro seguía igual de burlón. Cuando el D4 despareció de su vista, Sora se incorporó… cojeó hasta la ventana y la abrió. La brisa del amanecer se le metió en los pulmones, fue ahí cuando la confusión resplandeció en su interior y el corazón comenzó a correr en vez de palpitar.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió nuevamente con brusquedad, Sora se dio la vuelta mientras el sol intercambiaba lugar con la luna. Ahí estaba Yamato Ishida, frente a ella. El cuerpo del joven estaba trémulo, como si dentro de él hubiera una lucha interna y avasalladora. Una lucha interna contagiosa.

El rubio caminó con precisión y rodeó el regazo de la pelirroja con una dulzura de nubes que Sora no entendió… un tacto suave, los cabellos claros de Yamato rozándole las mejillas, las manos enlazándole la cintura. Y la voz quebrada del joven, con los ojos cerrados y sin lágrimas.

–"_Gracias_"– susurró, entonces el abrazo tomó poder y se hizo asfixiante –"Gracias por salvar a Tk".

Sora quiso contestar, pero su mismo espíritu revoloteaba dentro de ella y le impedía pensar. La voz de Yamato estaba llena de sinceridad, de ternura, de misticismo. Yamato debía amar mucho a Takeru. O tal vez había algo más que Sora no terminaba de comprender.

**–"Gracias por salvarlo, pero… pero nunca jamás vuelvas a hacerlo. Te arrepentirías". **

……………………………………………………………….

--

Continuará

--

Otro más para esta saga… otro capi largo, espero que no les haya molestado la extensión, lo que pasa es que me enrollo demasiado con los personajes y los meto en líos y más líos; el punto positivo de esto es que en esta ocasión los personajes tuvieron mucha interacción entre ellos, pasaron muchas cosas en una sola noche!: Tk resultó herido y desafió a la mafia; Sora ayudó a Takeru; Matt, Tai y Ryo fueron a vengarse; Mimi y Tai intimidaron en una extraña relación que más tarde comprenderán; Kou se intoxicó y besó a Miya; Ken ayudó a los D4; Joe se rebeló contra su padre; aparecieron Hikari y Daisuke (luego explicaré más sobre este chico); Tk terminó internado en una Cruz Roja de 'marginados'… y Yamato abrazó a Sora y le dijo unas palabras algo incomprensibles … los siguientes dos capis de D4 estarán mejor, creo, o eso espero, porque tratarán más cuestiones sentimentales y de intensidad… por lo pronto espero que este episodio les haya gustado lo suficiente, esta vez no puse mucho de mangas y animes _shojo_, porque mi historia se está independizando de esas ideas; tampoco me gustó el hecho de usar un narrador omnisciente, pero así resultó más sencillo… de ahora en adelante D4 tendrá un toque más oscuro en cuanto a escenas de sexo y violencia, pero no será nada del otro mundo, sólo será para darle más sabor al texto.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **sakura-hop, girl takari 93, PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia, PrincessPrym, Sofia-Princess, aska ishida, Antotis, Alexeigirl, L.I.T, UUUuuUUU, Sucel, anita-asakura, fan 1, SkuAg, Priss Yoshisuky, Hiro Makimashi, Chikage-SP, Alda-gracie , soraDark666, Isfryd Beloved, kagura haruno, Adriannita, sora-ishida-takenouchi, matty-kun, crazy takeshida**, y para todos aquellos que me hicieron falta poner (por mis descuidos)… gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi historia, lo aprecio mucho y me animan a seguir con esto.

Se despide, **_CieloCriss_**

_Lamento si hay errores de dedo por ahí… soy el ser más despistado por estos rumbos P, si hay fallas en los signos de puntuación ya es cosa de la página y su formato._


	8. Moon on the water 1

Enero de 2007: nuevo año, nueva dosis de D4. Por medio de este capítulo quiero desearles a todos los lectores de fic el mejor de los años, también espero que hayan tenido una feliz Navidad… yo de nueva cuenta estoy por la página después de casi dos meses de espera, pero debido a la navidad y al año nuevo he decidido darles doble dosis de mi fic, es decir que actualicé un capítulo tan largo que tuve que dividirlo en dos (así que es como si hubiera dos capis nuevos). Digital Cuatro es un fic que inició con ideas de animes y mangas shojo, pero actualmente el fic se independizó de esas ideas y ahora sólo tiene coincidencias. Ni digimon ni las ideas de esas series me pertenecen. Gracias por seguir D4.

--

**En el capítulo anterior, Sora Takenouchi se encontró con el hermano de Yama, Tk, quien estaba metido en líos con la mafia, más tarde Yamato terminó descubriendo a su hermano y junto a Taichi y Ryo Akiyama, fueron a enfrentar a la mafia. Koushiro se embriagó por culpa de la depresión que le causaba la esposa-dos y besó a Miyako. La hermana de Tai, Hikari, se escapó del hospital junto a su amigo Daisuke. Sora y Tk resultaron heridos y fueron trasladados a la Cruz Roja… Taichi consiguió tener sexo con Mimí, pero no resultó lo que pensaba. Joe se rebeló con su padre y le dijo que no lastimaría a Sora… al final, en medio de confusiones, Yamato y Sora regresaron a la mansión Ishida y tuvieron otro extraño encuentro de amor-odio, que terminó en un abrazo confuso, lleno de inestabilidad… ¿qué pasará con el Sorato¿Le dirá Kou el secreto a Sora¿Qué hará el padre de Joe ahora que su hijo se negó a ayudarlo a dañar a Sora¿qué pasará con la salud de TK¿Por qué se escapó Hikari del hospital¿qué hará Miyako con respecto a Izzy¿Qué sucederá entre Mimi y Tai¿resolverán los problemas que tiene el Takaishi con la mafia?...**

--

**_Digital Cuatro_ **

Por _CieloCriss_

Ocho.- "**_Moon on the water"_**

_Parte Uno_

Takeru abrió los ojos. Los sintió pesados. Un _haz_ de luz comenzó a molestar sus párpados; recobró la conciencia. No estaba muy seguro de dónde estaba, no recordaba mucho de la madrugada pasada. Una cortina blanca y vieja delimitaba la habitación en donde estaba; hacía frío, el aire acondicionado estaba prendido a pesar de que el clima estaba fresco. Le dolía la cabeza, el costado lo tenía entumido.

–"Vaya, por fin despertaste"– habló su hermano mayor, entonces Tk quiso incorporarse, pero las fuerzas se le fueron –"No te esfuerces, has gastado demasiada energía".

Takeru Takaishi negó, hizo fuerza en su abdomen a pesar del dolor y se incorporó, se fue sentando. Fue ahí cuando delimitó la imagen de su hermano Yamato, con ojeras pero con el uniforme de la preparatoria intacto.

–"Hermano¿qué hora es¿no deberías estar en el instituto?".

-"No seas ridículo, Tk"– renegó Yamato –"Como si el instituto fuera importante alguna vez. Son las seis de la mañana; si me ves vestido así fue para despistar al viejo".

–"¿A tu padre?".

–"Sí. A tu ex padre"– explicó Yamato con arrogancia. –"Él contactó con Natsuko y te están buscando, sospechan que estás en Japón".

Takeru bajó la mirada. Una sábana beige lo cubría hasta la cintura, luego estaba su torso, su vientre: todo forrado de vendas con sangre coagulada; el joven de apenas 14 años palideció, no recordaba estar en tan mal estado.

–"… y cuando me encuentren seguramente el culpable de mi huída serás tú¿no es así?".

–"Así funciona esto de la hermandad"– burló el rubio mayor, sin quitarle la vista a su consanguíneo –"No me molesta ser el malo de la película".

–"Ya me di cuenta"– Tk bufó –"Traes armas contigo y no te importa usarlas…".

–"Al menos no me hice enemigo del clan Oikawa"– retó Yamato –"No estás para cuestionar mis acciones, TK… si vas a interrogarme, entonces comenzaré a hacerlo contigo".

–"Matt, tú ni siquiera cuestionas, sólo te abalanzas y haces a lo que tú crees"– renegó Tk –"Ayer te dije que me dejaras solo, que me dejaras con mi problema, pero no me hiciste caso".

–"¿Cómo quieres que te obedezca, si sugieres estupideces?"– regañó Yamato –"A mí no me vas a decir qué hacer en mi terreno, si quieres ensuciarte atente a mis acciones".

Takeru hizo rugir su bilis, pero trató de tranquilizarse al notar que era doloroso. Una enfermera los interrumpió, revisó a Takeru y se marchó.

Tk respiraba entre jadeos y numerosas gotas de sudor se le resbalaban por unas mejillas roídas.

–"Tk, si no me das una razón válida de tu estancia en Japón, te voy a trasladar al hospital de los Kido, sabes lo que eso significa¿no es así?, el viejo se enterará y le dirá a Natsuko, entonces te irás de aquí sin haber logrado nada".

–"Estoy bien".

–"No estás bien"– replicó Yamato –"Mírate, casi estás delirando, necesitas una transfusión sanguínea y atención más personalizada; este hospital de mierda te trata como un tipo normal…".

–"Es que soy un tipo normal, hermano"– dijo Tk, sonriendo –"No quiero atención personalizada ni nada de eso".

Yamato suspiró. Tk continuó hablando.

–"Por eso no quería que intervinieras"– musitó en quedo –"No me gusta que te preocupes por mí… yo… yo ya no soy un niño indefenso, Matt, soy un chico que está preparado para morir".

–"No me chinges, Takeru, no me chingues"– interrumpió Yamato –"¡No me salgas con la estupidez de que viniste a Japón a buscar la muerte!".

–"¿No sería heroico?"– interrumpió Tk –"Sí, lo sería".

Yamato ahora negó y dio un pisotón en el piso.

–"No digas estupideces"– exclamó.

–"No sería justo mentirte respecto a eso, vine a Japón por muchas cosas"– comenzó a decir el rubio menor –"… Conocí a Wallace-san en uno de los mítines del prometido de mamá… un sujeto listo, Wallace-san, muy listo; nos hicimos aliados y después de un tiempo me propuso este trabajo. Yo lo acepté, desde hacía tiempo que quería escapar de casa".

Takeru se volvió a recostar, estar sentado exigía mucho esfuerzo.

–"Acepté su trato: atravesé Europa y zarpé como polizonte en un barco, no averigüé mucho lo que tenía que hacer, supongo que fallé en eso… Wallace siempre dijo que sería cuestión de vida o muerte, ahora veo por qué".– el pequeño tomó un respiro –"fue genial, hermano, esta aventura fue genial, no importa que me mires como si estuviera loco¡fue fenomenal!; te parecerá ridículo, pero por fin me sentí libre, esa, supongo, fue una de las principales razones por la que estoy aquí".

–"¿Cuáles son las otras razones?".

–"Número uno: mi libertad; número dos: mi libro, quiero escribir un libro y quiero hacerlo con base a mi propia experiencia, quiero olvidar quiénes son mis padres; y número tres: una niña… estoy buscando a alguien que conocí en Suiza hace unos tres años¡debe de estar preciosa ahora que ya ha crecido!".

–"Mentiroso"– dijo rápidamente Yamato, como si estuviera leyendo a Takeru.

–"¡Es verdad!, conocí una chica en Suiza hace tres años y le prometí que vendría por ella y…".

–"No me refiero a eso"– insistió Yamato –"Me refiero a que dices esas estupideces sonriendo y por dentro estás a punto de llorar. Deberías decirlo con claridad aunque sean falsedades, aunque el tal Wallace te haya engañado por ingenuo, aunque odies al prometido de Natsuko y quieras morir… si vas a mentir, Takeru, asegúrate de que todos te creamos".

–"Yo…".

–"No gastes energía, por ahora descansa".

Yamato sacudió los cabellos de Tk, quien al sentirse humillado cerró los ojos con fuerza. Los humedeció. ¿_Por qué Matt tenía que conocerlo tan bien¿por qué él no era capaz de leer a su hermano?_

--

Joe se levantó (con el corazón inflado) por culpa de la alarma del despertador. Por alguna extraña razón el sonido del endemoniado reloj siempre le ponía el pecho en zumbido y los pelos de punta. Eran las siete de la mañana.

Se aseó inmediatamente y recogió sus libros sin pensar en lo nervioso que se sentía. Le pulsaba la cabeza y a cada momento las palabras que la noche anterior le había dicho a su padre paseaban por sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo Joe negó: era mejor enfrentarse a su padre de una vez por todo, debía seguir el ejemplo de Sora Takenouchi, quien siempre era ella misma y actuaba sin importar las opiniones de los demás, debía seguir el ejemplo de su hermano Shuu, que se había liberado de su padre. Después de recoger sus libros bajó la escalinata.

Frente a él encontró una silla de ruedas de madera muy estilizada, y sobre la silla estaba una mujer de cabello oscuro y mirada perdida.

–"Joe"– la inquebrantable voz del señor Kido apareció detrás de la mujer de silla de ruedas.

–"Buenos días, padre"– saludó el de lentes, terminó de bajar la escalera y reverenció a la mujer que estaba en la silla –"No sabía que estabas aquí, madre… me voy al instituto".

La mujer de la silla no respondió, ni siquiera miró hacia Joe.

–"Joe, escucha bien esto"– dijo su padre –"La persona que vez en esta silla de ruedas es una de las pocas que ha _desobedecido_ mis órdenes¿ves cómo le fue?".

–"No voy a cambiar de opinión, padre"– dijo rápidamente Joe.

–"Entonces que se prepare tu protegida".

–"¡Sora Takenouchi no es mi protegida, padre!... si tanto te duele el distanciamiento de mi hermano Shuu¿por qué no le haces daño al señor Takenouchi¿qué tiene que ver su hija en todo eso?".

Joe lo había evitado, pero por un descuido miró los ojos de su madre: perdidos en la nada. A él se le estrujó el vientre, ya no dijo nada más, sólo salió disparado de la mansión.

El señor Kido sonrió.

–"_Ése_, querida, es con mucho _el peor de los tres_".

El teléfono del señor Kido sonó.

–"Yukio Oikawa-san… esperaba su llamada, el trabajo que quiero que me hagas tiene que ser hoy mismo".

--

–"¡Déjenme, maldita sea!"– gritó Sora, abalanzando las muletas contra los guardaespaldas de la familia Ishida –"¡Largo, largo de aquí!"

–"¡Señorita Takenouchi, por instrucciones de Yamato-sama tenemos que escoltarla hasta su aula de clases!".

–"Fuera de aquí¡¡Largo!!"– ordenó Sora. Una de las limosinas de los Ishida se había estacionado hacía unos minutos en el Instituto y de ella había salido Sora hecha una leona. –"Yo puedo ir sola¡dile a tu _estúpido Amo_ que no se atreva a volver a invadir el espacio que me renta¿entienden?, ahora¡largo!".

–"Pero Takenouchi-san"– interrumpió Matsumoto.

–"F-u-e-r-a…d-e…m-i v-i-s-t-a"– dijo la chica con el rostro serio mientras lanzaba las muletas como proyectiles.

–"De acuerdo, respetaremos su decisión, estoy seguro de que Yamato-sama también comprenderá. Retirada, muchachos".

La bandada de guaruras se subió al vehículo y en pocos segundos desaparecieron. Sora respiró hondo y profundo. Ese lunes era una pesadilla y eso que apenas empezaba la semana.

'Ha sido el colmo, yo ya no entiendo nada. Ese maldito abrazo duró varios minutos y luego el D4 se marchó sin decir nada más… y ahora en la mañana, cuando desperté, todo ese séquito de sirvientes atendiéndome y obligándome a venir a clases en ese maldito carro de ricos bastardos… y luego con este pie herido no sé qué vaya a pasar con mi primer día de trabajo… por lo pronto a lidiar con los riquillos de esta escuela, con el cuento de la _tarjeta roja_ yo ya…'. Una sombra larga interrumpió los pensamientos de Sora. Esa sombra se estacionó frente a ella.

–"Takenouchi-san, no es recomendable que evites las muletas; aunque tu pie vaya mejor, no debes descuidarte, una torcedura es algo serio"– Era Joe Kido, que lucía impecable.

–"Agradezco tu _preocupación_"– esto lo dijo Sora con ironía –"pero no obedezco los consejos de un chico que hace lo que le ordenan sus _amigos-jefes "_.

–"Como gustes"– Joe sacó un papel de su portafolios –"Hablando de órdenes, tengo nuevas noticias… hoy en la mañana Ishida Yamato me mandó un mensaje en donde avisa un nuevo mandato acerca de tu tarjeta roja… al parecer sigues teniéndola, pero eres víctima exclusiva de él y nadie más".

–"¿Eh¿qué clase de enfermo mental es ese D4?".

–"Deberías estar agradecida, ahora estás a salvo, nadie en esta escuela va a molestarte más".

–"¿De verdad¡con lo divertido que era ser el centro de atención de este instituto!"– burló Sora –"Creo que tú también tienes el cerebro hueco¿no?, yo no puedo estar agradecida por un imbécil que cree que controla mi vida, sería una estupidez de mi parte doblegarme por ese anuncio que en primera instancia no debería de existir, por mí que Yamato Ishida siga alucinando, a mí no me importa".

–"¿No entiendes, Takenouchi-san?"– renegó Jo –"Yamato está agradeciéndote el que ayudaras a su hermano".

–"No necesito que me agradezcan esa clase de cosas"– la pelirroja comenzó a cojear hacia el edificio principal, Joe recogió las muletas pero no se las devolvió a la pelirroja.

–"Takenouchi-san… lo que dijiste la otra vez… sobre ir a visitar juntos a mi hermano Shuu y a tu padre¿sigue en pie?".

–"No me digas Takenouchi-san, siento como si hablaran de mi madre"– Sora alzó la mano, en señal de despedida. Joe asintió. Aún si quererlo asomó en sus labios pálidos una delgada sonrisa.

--

Tal como lo había dicho Joe, Sora cruzó toda la escuela sin percance alguno. La mayoría de los estudiantes la miraba y murmuraba secretos en torno a ella, pero la opinión de la gente nunca había sido un problema para Sora. Cuando entró a su salón, vio que Jun se escondió entre las demás compañeras, para evitarla. '_Como si fuera a buscarla… ya encontraré la manera de vengarme de esa escoria'_ pensó la pelirroja, antes de tomar asiento. Koushiro Izumi estaba justo tras ella, con la mirada perdida y una paleta en la boca.

Se veía lindo, como si fuera un niño pequeño que tuvo pesadillas.

–"Buenos días, Sora-san"– saludó con un gesto tímido.

–"Hola, _Nerd_ _de computadoras_"–Sora notó su tono agresivo y trató de calmarse; por culpa de los empleados de los Ishida estaba hecha una furia y, para el colmo, la noche anterior todavía la tenía martirizada, habían pasado demasiadas cosas: una tal Mimi le había prestado ropa, había bailado con Taichi, había descubierto que Koushiro tenía un secretp, había ayudado al hermano de Yamato, le había rozado una bala en el hombro, se había torcido un pie… y, por supuesto, había escupido, besado y abrazado a Yamato, TODO en pocas horas.

–"¿Traes Malhumor?"– preguntó el Izumi, bostezando –"¿Es porque no dormiste?".

–"¿Y tú, Tienes resaca?"– interrumpió la pelirroja mirando al joven.

–"Algo así"– admitió Koushiro, sonrojándose –"Uh… uh… Sora-san, gracias por lo de ayer".

–"No me gusta que me den las gracias".

–"Recuerdo todo"– susurró Koushiro. Todos los compañeros de clases chismorreaban en torno a ellos, era raro que el Izumi estuviera tan platicador.

–"¿También recuerdas tu promesa de contarme tu secreto?"– preguntó Sora, recordando de pronto a la _Esposa-dos_.

–"No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza"– respondió el pelirrojo –"Pero supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo para que no te confiese nada".

–"No estoy interesada en un trato con un D4"– Sora escuchó el timbre de clases, Kou se sacó la paleta de la boca.

--

Taichi sonrió cuando Daisuke salió de su mansión.

–"¡Piérdete!"– le gritó con todos sus pulmones.

–"¡Hermano¿cómo te atreves?!"– agregó Hikari, corriendo hacia Daisuke –"¡Daisuke-kun, espera!".

Daisuke Motomiya volteó hacia Hikari Yagami. El joven tenía piel morena, los brazos enyesados y los ojos de venado.

–"¿Pasa algo Hikari-chan?".

–"No me importa lo que te haya dicho mi hermano; tú no tienes a dónde ir, yo creo que puedes quedarte con nosotros mientras consigues algo".

Daisuke negó.

–"_Nah_"– contestó con presteza –"No era mi intención quedarme aquí, voy a tener que regresar a mi casa… Taichi-san ya sabe quien soy y no le gustó para nada mi apellido, creo que mi hermana le causó problemas a _no sé_ _quien_ e hizo de las suyas… así es Jun, qué vergüenza… tengo que limpiar mi nombre antes de volver a ver a Taichi-san".

–"Daisuke-kun…"

–"¿A qué se refiere ese mocoso?"– habló Taichi.

–"Taichi-san, la próxima vez que escuches el nombre de Daisuke Motomiya te va a dar gusto"– Daisuke dijo adiós –"Hikari-chan¡sigamos viéndonos!, sigamos en contacto".

Daisuke cruzó la avenida, caminó algunas cuadras y desapareció de la vista de los hermanos Yagami. Hikari miró enfadada a su hermano Taichi.

–"Hermano¡mira lo que has hecho!, Daisuke me ayudó la noche pasada, sin él quién sabe las cosas que me hubieran pasado".

–"No lo hizo de gratis, Kari, seguro que no tiene buenas intenciones contigo"– Tai se miró la mugre de las uñas –"Además fui noble con él, lo dejé quedarse esta noche después de mi interrogatorio de 231 preguntas sobre su vida… me enteré de todo, y resultó ser el hermano de la chica que engañó e hizo daño a mi Sora-chan".

–"¿Sora-chan¿una de tus amantes?".

–"No, Kari, no… como sea, lo que haga ese mocoso no es asunto mío, ni tuyo".

–"Tú no entiendes Tai, Daisuke es mi amigo, además… además su sueño era conocerte¿sabes?, él va a la misma escuela que tú y desde que ibas en la primaria te admira, quiere aprender a jugar _soccer_ como tú".

–"Siempre hay niños estúpidos como él; me sobran los admiradores".

–"Pero Daisuke-kun es diferente, ya te lo demostrará algún día".

–"Ya, Kari, deja de hablarme de ese inútil¿es que tienes interés en él o algo así?, ningún chico puede salir contigo si no tiene mi aprobación".

–"Hermano, no tienes remedio… entonces yo no te daré permiso de que salgas con chicas¿qué te parece?".

Taichi Yagami abrazó a su hermanita con fuerza, le zarandeó el cabello.

–"Lo que mi preciosa muñequita diga; ¡ah, Kari!, qué linda estás, te he echado de menos"– Tai miró su reloj –"¡Pero qué veo!, ponte bonita, Kari, iremos a ver al _Embrión_".

–"¿_Embrión_?"– cuestionó Hikari –"¡Taichi Yagami¿embarazaste a una chica?".

Taichi soltó una risa demente, Hikari puso rostro de interrogación.

--

–"Esto es el colmo, el colmo de los colmos, Izzy"– Mimi Tachikawa vestía el uniforme del instituto y estaba parada frente al pupitre de Koushiro con lágrimas en los ojos –"¿Por qué no me dijiste que te adelantaron un curso¿Eh¿por qué me lo ocultaste?".

–"Es que me aburría en la secundaria sin los muchachos y me admitieron aquí un año antes, Mimi; a mis padres les pareció muy buena idea".

–"¿Y ahora qué se supone que voy a hacer yo?, tú y yo éramos compañeros de curso, Izzy-chan, TÚ y YO"– Mimi notó entonces que Sora y los demás miembros del aula miraban la escena –"Ahora hasta tomas clases con _Cenicienta_".

–"Disculpa, pero no me digas así"– pidió la pelirroja –"y este es un salón de clases, así que si quieren discutir, vayan afuera".

–"¡Izzy, vuelve al primer curso conmigo en este instante!".

–"Mimi, si lo que quieres es que te consiga alguien que te ayude con los trabajos, pues está bien, pídeselo a mi dama de compañía"– Koushiro estaba tecleando en la portátil, estaba chupando su cuarta paleta del día.

–"Es que no se trata de eso, Izzy".

–"Deja de decirme Izzy"– imploró el pelirrojo. Se incorporó y tomó la mano de Mimi –"Está bien, te acompañaré a tu nuevo salón y buscaré alguien que te haga las tareas; Sora-san, te ruego que vengas conmigo".

–"¿Yo qué?"– dijo Sora, pero el _Nerd_ _de Computadoras_ le rogó que la acompañara con la mirada.

Caminaron sólo unos cuantos pasos, bajaron una escalera y aterrizaron en el aula 1-A.

–"Mimi, es aquí¿verdad?".

–"¡Pero te quedas conmigo, Izzy!".

–"No, Mimi, no me voy a quedar contigo, no tengo intenciones siquiera de estar en clases todo el día… por el simple hecho de ser amiga de los D4 vas a tener muchos admiradores¿no es eso lo que siempre te interesa?".

–"Es que tú no entiendes, yo quiero que estés conmigo".

–"Mimi, has pasado dos años sin que yo sea tu compañero de clases y has sobrevivido. Yo… ya no soy el mismo chico de antes¿ok?, no soy considerado con las chicas bonitas como tú y sabes que ni Yamato ni Taichi lo son, quizás Jo-senpai".

Mimi palideció de pronto.

–"No somos juguetes, Mimi"– dijo Koushiro, tallándose los ojos por el sueño. Se recargó en la puerta del salón e inmediatamente una chica de primero, con los ojos en forma de corazón, preguntó al ojinegro.

–"Izumi-sama… qué gusto tenerlo por aquí¿buscaba a alguien?".

–"Busco a Inoue-san".

La chica asintió, Koushiro le sonrió. Sora se preguntó qué rayos hacía ahí.

Un minuto después Miyako Inoue apareció en la entrada del salón. Traía el cabello suelto y los ojos maquillados para que no se notara su desvelo.

En cuanto vio al D4, Miyako puso un rostro de desconcierto; el Izumi encogió los hombros.

–"Miyako-san, Mimi-san va a ser tu nueva compañera de grupo… por favor, ayúdale en todo lo que te pida y sé buena compañera con ella".

–"Ni loca"– rugió Mimi –"¡es la chica que ayer besaste¿Y todavía quieres que sea mi amiga?"

Sora volvió a indagarse qué demonios hacía ahí, la clase estaba a punto de comenzar y el pie le estaba empezando a punzar del dolor por haber dejado abandonadas las muletas.

–"Yo no quiero que sea tu amiga, sino tu compañera"– bufó Koushiro, estaba rojísimo. –"Es un hecho que no me mudaré al primer curso, Mimi, no lo haré. No seas tan infantil respecto a eso, deja de hacer caprichos, te lo expliqué, los D4 no somos tus muñecos".

–"Lo que no queda claro es quién es el muñeco de quién"– gritó Mimi –"¡Ay!, ya me cansé, pues como sea, ni quien te quiera, Izzy"– la castaña le sacó la lengua a Izumi, quien suspiró –"Me voy a mi clase… y _Cenicienta_, sobre la ropa que te presté".

–"Te la regresaré mañana"- contestó rápidamente Takenouchi.

–"Cuando quieras, me la llevas a mi casa para tomar el té"– Mimi se metió en el salón de clases. Miyako hizo el intento de hacer lo mismo, pero Koushiro le agarró la mano.

–"Ven, Miyako-san, quiero hablar contigo"– dijo, luego la soltó y se alejó un poco.

La Inoue hizo el intento de seguirlo, pero antes se topó con Sora.

–"Sé lo que has de pensar de mí, Takenouchi-_senpai_, que soy una boba y que soy como ellos… pero yo no soy como ellos, _senpai_, de verdad que no".

–"Mira, yo… no tengo derecho de juzgarte".

–"Sora-san espérame por favor"– pidió Koushiro, Miyako caminó hacia él.

--

–"¿Qué quieres?, ahora todo el salón escuchó que me besaste"– reclamó la morada poniéndose los brazos en la cintura.

–"Mimi fue la que lo gritó"– se excusó el pelirrojo.

–"Esa chica, Mimi, parece que le gustas¿por qué no la haces tu novia y me dejas en paz?".

–"Ni que estuviera loco como para hacerme novio de Mimi"– dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo –"Eso está fuera de juego".

–"¿Qué quieres?, si hay trabajo en el club luego puedes decirme y…"

Koushiro alargó la mano y le tocó los labios.

–"No seas tan ruidosa, Miyako"– pidió.

–"Quita tu mano de ahí"–Koushiro le tocó entonces la barbilla.

–"Eres mi dama de compañía; aunque a decir verdad en estos momentos sólo quiero una cosa".

–"¿Eh?".

–"Ayer te besé, según dice Mimi, pero no me acuerdo de cómo se siente… quiero saber si besar a una chica como tú me hace sentir diferente".

–"Suéltame…"

–"¿Por qué te rehúsas tanto si ser mi novia te conviene?"–Koushiro rozó sus labios con los de Miyako, quien soltó un 'Ah' de sorpresa; Izumi entreabrió los labios y la selló con su boca por unos instantes. Se separaron. Koushiro estaba algo intimidado; Miyako no había sabido qué contestar.

–"No estuvo nada mal, pero pensé que sería más especial"– se atrevió a decir Koushiro.

–"¡Eres un idiota!, me robaste mi primer y mi segundo beso".

–"¿Apenas el primer beso?"– preguntó interesado –"Entonces también te robaré otras cosas".

Miyako hizo el intento de abofetearlo, pero Koushiro –quien practicaba artes marciales- visualizó su movimiento y se hizo para atrás.

–"Cuidado, Miyako, los esclavos no se deben sublevar antes de tiempo"– dijo –"Te veo luego en el club".

El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia Sora, quien había matado el tiempo con una máquina de bebidas.

–"Gracias por esperarme, Sora-san¿te duele mucho tu pie?".

–"Estoy bien".

–"Entonces necesito que me acompañes a **tres **lugares más".

Miyako quedó con los labios ultrajados en medio del pasillo, mirando cómo su _verdugo_ se marchaba sin siquiera mirarla.

Koushiro y Sora pasaron de largo su salón de clases y llegaron hasta el club de computación.

Era la primera vez que Sora entraba a un lugar tan… tan de '_Nerds_' como hubiera dicho ella. Había por lo menos medio centenar de computadoras; el aula era ovalada y estaba llena de pantallas de plasma y escritorios. Parecía un estudio de edición o el área de computación de alguna empresa importante.

En el club estaban cuatro personas. Tres de ellas conocía Sora.

–"Ah, hola Presidente, llegas tarde"– saludó con ironía un chico alto y de cabellos azulados; usaba gafas y tenía la sonrisa de bribón.

–"Osamu-san¿qué tal Hokkaido?"– preguntó Koushiro, sin interés.

–"Lo de siempre"– respondió Osamu, quien inmediatamente se dirigió a Sora y le tomó la mano –"Y tú debes ser la dama en discordia, una hermosa dama en discordia, debo agregar".

Osamu intentó besar la mano de Sora, pero ésta la removió inmediatamente.

–"Sora-san, este es Osamu Ichijouji, el vicepresidente de mi club"– presentó Koushiro –"Creo que ya conoces a su hermano menor, Ken, y a Ryo Akiyama".

En efecto, Sora había conocido al cazarecompensas y al niño detective el día anterior; el otro presente era Joe Kido.

–"Kou-kun, si ya estamos todos empieza de una vez"– renegó el joven Kido–"Tengo que ver a un profesor".

–"_Jeje_, Kido-kun, eres tan obsesivo"– rió Osamu –"desde que íbamos en primero tienes esa obsesión por la escuela".

–"Kou-kun, si no callas a tu subordinado voy a ponerle tarjeta roja".

–"No estamos aquí para eso, Jo-senpai, de cualquier manera no me corresponde a mí callar a Osamu-san, así que puedes ponerle tarjeta roja cuando quieras".

–"_Hey_, niños, yo también tengo negocios qué atender¿saben?"– rió Ryo Akiyama.

–"Según el reporte de Ken"– empezó a decir Koushiro –"El clan Oikawa es uno de los más poderosos de Tokio, ésa mafia además tiene vínculos con algunos empresarios del país, la droga circula un 45 por ciento gracias a ellos en nuestro país… por supuesto, según comentó Ryo-san, no les gustó nada de nada enterarse de que Takeru-kun es hijo de Ishida, por tanto, quieren llegar a un arreglo porque nadie en su sano juicio quiere problemas con el emporio de los Ishida… en cuanto a Wallace Thompson, me reporta Ken que ha desaparecido, pero al parecer Takeru-kun no quiere hacer nada en contra de ese sujeto, habrá qué ver que dice Yamato".– Koushiro comenzó a repartir papeles, cuando terminó concluyó: –"Éstas son las nuevas tareas a seguir; Ryo-san, el asunto del dinero después lo arreglarás con Yamato, él y Tai no vinieron a la escuela… y por último, les pido una disculpa por no haber sido de mucha utilidad ayer. Fin de la junta".

'_¿Qué se creen éstos¿una agencia de detectives o algo así¿y qué hago yo en medio de ellos?'_ rezongó Sora en su interior.

–"Kido-kun, ya puedes irle a besar los pies a tus profesores queridos"– se burló Osamu. Joe bufó y salió a prisa, diciendo algo de: 'me las vas a pagar Ichijouji'.

--

La fiebre de Takeru había aumentado inexplicablemente. Minutos anteriores habían sacado a Yamato de la habitación para poder tratar al chico; la enfermera había dicho algo sobre la herida infectada y después todo se había quedado en silencio para Yamato, quien estaba en la sala de esperas con los ojos de lobo. Quería asesinar a todos en esos momentos, en ese hospital de mierda de pobres eran incapaces de ayudar adecuadamente a su hermano.

Tomó la decisión sin siquiera pensarlo. Marcó el número de Natsuko, su ex madre. Ése número se lo sabía de memoria aunque nunca lo marcaba.

"**_Takeru está conmigo"_** fue lo primero que soltó el rubio Ishida, cuando escuchó la respiración de Natsuko "**_Lo robé de tu lado"_**.

Yamato escuchó de pronto la cascada de reclamos de su madre, los oyó sin cambiar la expresión.

"**_Ya sé, cambia de frase, ya sé todo lo que me dices: que mi padre me echó a perder, que esto, que lo otro¡qué me importa!... el punto es que Takeru está herido. Está en el hospital de los Kido¿quieres venir por él?, pues ven a Japón a recogerlo, aunque no querrá ir contigo… ¿sabes?, quiere emanciparse, divorciarse de ti¿no has oído sobre el divorcio de los hijos?, algo debiste haber hecho con tu hijito, que ya no quiere vivir contigo… Takeru quiere tiempo para pensar sobre su vida… ¿quieres hablar con él?, pues no puede contestarte en estos momentos, se está carbonizando de fiebre (…) ¿no me crees?, pues no me creas. Adiós Natsuko; sé que Takeru te pertenece así que puedes venir por él, puedes demandarme por secuestrarlo y por ser el culpable de su herida, pero soy el hijo de un hombre que es más poderoso que tú… a lo mejor cuando te cases con tu prometido podrás tener más poder, por lo pronto ten cuidado con mi padre y conmigo"._**

Yamato colgó y respiró apresuradamente, sin darse cuenta soltó la palabra "_Mamá_" de sus entorpecidos labios. Le habló a una ambulancia del hospital Kido y luego habló con su padre.

'_Takeru se va a enojar'_ pudo decir el rubio, no obstante, después de sus acciones se sentía más tranquilo.

--

Joe Kido entró al cubículo de profesores con presteza. La semana pasada había acordado verse con su profesor de Cálculo para arreglar un asunto sobre sus notas, ya que de nuevo había sacado quinto lugar en la lista de exámenes de inicio; de nueva cuenta el hijo mayor de los Ichijouji, Osamu, había sacado el primer puesto.

Jo tenía demasiados problemas con su padre como para sumarle a eso sus '_malas'_ notas, por eso tenía fe en llegar a un acuerdo con su profesor. Casi siempre tenía que ser así: le pagaba o le hacía favores a los maestros para que lo dejaran ser el número uno.

–"Sensei… buenos día"s– saludó el joven D4. La sala de maestros de nuevo estaba vacía, como la última vez. Su profesor de Cálculo estaba aposentado en una silla que le saltaba aún más la panza.

–"Kido, llegas tarde".

–"Sensei, disculpe, tuve que atender una junta de un grupo de estudio".

–"Ni con una junta de estudio le ganarás a Ichijouji, Kido, seguramente tu padre estará muy decepcionado"– el hombre le indicó a Joe que se sentara, el chico obedeció.

–"Sensei, me dijo el otro día que… podemos arreglar lo de mis notas… tengo dinero, sensei, puedo…".

–"No estoy interesado en el dinero por ahora, Kido".

–"… yo… podría darle un seguro médico con gastos mayores, algunos terrenos y…".

El profesor se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de Joe.

–"Tu padre siempre fue un hombre dedicado, siempre el número uno. Tus hermanos, Shuu y Shin también fueron alumnos excepcionales".

–"¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí, profesor?"– Joe bajó la mirada, humillado. ¿Qué clase de orgullo le quedaba¿cómo se atrevía a decir esas cosas si la tarde pasada había desafiado a su padre?, la verdad era que a Joe le daba miedo el fracaso y le daba miedo su padre… suficiente rebeldía había sido desobedecerlo sobre lo de Takenouchi, por lo menos tenía que tener las mejores notas, para contentar a su padre.

–"Es sencillo, Kido"–el profesor bajó el brazo y tocó el hombro de Joe, lo acarició seductoramente. Jo se puso de pie inmediatamente y notó la mirada del sensei. No podía creerlo, de verdad que no podía creerlo.

–"No"– dijo Joe –"¡No es sencillo!"

Sin saber como, pero con las piernas de gelatina, Joe Kido salió del aula de los maestros. Le dedicó un pensamiento de desagrado a su hermano Shuu, quien era homosexual.

--

–"Vamos, Sora-san, soy un buen conductor"– comentó Koushiro Izumi, bebiendo tranquilamente un café _expresso_. Los dos pelirrojos estaban sentados en la barra en una cafetería de estilo occidental.

Sora encogió las cejas en señal de reprobación.

–"Eres pésimo"– acotó la chica al recordar que el Izumi la había obligado a subir a una moto –"Es una irresponsabilidad dejarte manejar esa motocicleta¿tienes idea de lo peligrosas que son?, además me sacaste de la escuela en contra de mi voluntad y me trajiste a este café de clase media¿no te da asco sentarte aquí?".

–"No realmente"– admitió Koushiro –"Venden el mejor _expresso_ de todo Tokio, y yo necesito una dosis de cafeína para seguir funcionando hoy; yo frecuento este barrio muy seguido, mi maestro de kendo vive a dos cuadras".

–"No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, Izumi, no sé por qué te estás comportando como un tipo común, no creo que a tus amigos D4 les agrade esto… o mínimo estás buscando más información sobre mí, con el cuento que te dedicas a fisgonear la vida de los demás por órdenes de tus supuestos amigos".

–"Sora-san, a decir verdad me fascina fisgonear en la vida de los demás; me encanta saber sus secretos e investigar cosas, pero por ahora estoy más interesado en llegar a un acuerdo contigo… es sobre lo que viste ayer… cuando te topaste con la _Esposa-dos_ y conmigo en el vestidor".

–"Te gusta fisgonear la vida de los demás, pero no soportas que te descubran a ti".

–"Algo así"– admitió Izumi –"Quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo, para que no tenga que decirte mi secreto".

Sora sonrió con sorna. Estaba de malhumor. A ella realmente no le importaba meterse en la vida de los demás, no tenía interés en el secreto de Koushiro, pero había encontrado en ese secreto la manera de fastidiarlo. Sora tenía ganas de fastidiar gente, generalmente no optaba por ese tipo de cosas, pero a falta de Yamato Ishida tenía que buscar un aliciente.

–"No acepto acuerdos, quiero saber TU secreto".

–"Necesitas dinero¿cierto?, quieres irte de la mansión Ishida para vivir por tu propia cuenta¿no es así?".

–"No sé cómo sabes eso, sí quiero dinero, pero no quiero préstamos, yo sola voy a ganar ese dinero".

–"¿Cómo¿trabajando en el supermercado de los Inoue?".

–"¡Deja de fisgonear en mi vida, _Nerd_ _de computadoras_!".

–"No puedes trabajar con el pie lastimado; como sabía que esto sucedería me tomé la libertad de enviar a uno de mis empleados para que trabajara por ti esta semana en el supermercado, ya hablé con los Inoue sobre tu accidente"- Sora abrió los ojos al doble, estuvo a punto de reclamarle al pelirrojo-"no lo hago por amabilidad, es sólo que necesito hablar contigo y si trabajas no tendremos tiempo… y para que lo sepas, no estaba fisgoneando tu vida, sino la vida de Miyako Inoue, mi nueva novia… el supermercado donde quieres trabajar es de sus padres, sólo tuve que investigarla a ella para llegar a ti".

-"De cualquier manera no tienes derecho de tomarte libertades que no te competen, soy yo la que decide si trabajo o no, no eres mi amigo ni nada por el estilo, _Nerd_ _de computadoras_".

-"_Mh_, probablemente, aunque no lo hago porque sea tu amigo, sino porque me conviene"- admitió el aludido –"De cualquier manera ya está hecho, alguien trabajará por ti para que no pierdas el empleo, si te sientes incómoda luego podemos tener algún arreglo financiero, pero por ahora quiero resolver el asunto de mi secreto contigo¿qué necesitas para renunciar a la promesa que te hice de contarte mi historia?, puedo darte dinero para que te salgas de la casa Ishida, puedo encargarme de que hagan tus tareas en el instituto por todo el ciclo escolar".

-"Izumi-san, parece que no nos estamos entendiendo"- aclaró Sora –"No soy del tipo de chicas que acepta dinero fácil".

-"Entonces sólo renuncia a saber mi secreto, no es algo que valga la pena y el saberlo sólo te ocasionará más problemas".

Sora pestañeó, definitivamente lo que menos quería era más dificultades, pero por alguna extraña razón quería saber el secreto entre Koushiro y la _Esposa-dos_… aún recordaba el rostro aterrorizado del pelirrojo y la maldad impresa en la cara de la segunda esposa de Ishida. Quería saber el secreto, la causa del dolor y ausentismo en el rostro de ese niño que tenía enfrente… sin duda alguna Izumi Koushiro era el D4 que parecía más dócil, más tierno.

-"No renuncio a tu secreto, quiero ser tu confidente"- dijo Sora, con seguridad –"así que como eres hombre de palabra, seguramente lo dirás todo".

Koushiro dejó el café en la mesa, se cubrió las manos con la cara, como decepcionado.

-"Supongo que no tengo opción, creo mucho en eso de ser hombre de palabra, aunque… Con lo que me molesta dar lástima"-dijo para sí mismo, al tiempo en que su celular sonaba y revisaba el buzón –"Después de esta confesión iremos al hospital¿no te molesta visitar al hermano de Yamato, verdad?, me acaban de informar que lo trasladaron de hospital".

Sora sintió. El Izumi se tronó los dedos y guardó su móvil.

-"No importa lo que me digas, no voy a tenerte lástima"- dijo Sora de improviso –"No soy esa clase de persona que siente lástima por los demás".

-"Lo primero que debes saber"- empezó a decir Koushiro con voz metódica, como si estuviera dando clases –"es que la amable mujer que conociste ayer en la mansión Izumi no es mi verdadera madre… yo… yo soy adoptado, pero ése hecho no es mi secreto en sí, sólo es el comienzo…".

Poco a poco, mientras las palabras fluyeron en la boca de Izumi, el rostro de Takenouchi fue cambiando de forma, sus arrugas de aprensión se diluyeron, su bilis inflamada se calmó.

--

Sora observó el hospital de los Kido con admiración. Parecía un palacio de cristal en medio de una nube de urbe. Era de cristal cobrizo y con jardines italianos en la entrada. Más que un hospital parecía un hotel de gran turismo. Quiso abrir la boca y dejarla abierta un momento pero se contuvo, mejor siguió a Koushiro Izumi, quien ya se le estaba adelantando.

-"Por aquí, Sora-san"- dijo con voz tenue el pelirrojo, quien seguía abochornado por haber dicho su secreto. La joven pelirroja notó que el pequeño D4 la miraba de manera diferente, como entre cauteloso y simpático… sin duda alguna una mezcla sobrenatural.

-"Voy"- dijo Sora, aceleró sus pasos para alcanzar al de ojos negros, quien se detuvo justamente en la entrada del hospital. Sora lo oyó suspirar, probablemente tenía memorias de ese lugar.

-"¡Izzy!"- gritó de repente una voz muy dulce. La joven Takenouchi giró sus pies al ver que su acompañante Izumi quedaba paralizado.

Vio tras de ella a Taichi Yagami, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, junto al moreno estaba una chica delgada, pálida y de ojos rojizos. Koushiro se dio la vuelta y saludó rápidamente con un gesto despistado.

-"Hikari"- dijo, con timidez –"no sabía que estabas aquí".

-"Me escapé de la casa de reposo"- admitió la llamada Hikari, con un rostro travieso, similar al de Taichi. –"por mí ni me acercaba a estos lugares, pero mi hermano quiso venir a ver a su **embrión** o algo así, y yo pues me sentí con la curiosidad de saber a qué chica había embarazado mi hermano por andar de promiscuo".

Tai soltó la boca con risotadas sonoras, Sora enganchó la ceja, Hikari puso rostro de no entender.

-"No le veo lo gracioso, Izzy"- expresó Hikari –"No sé por qué mi hermano se ríe ante este problema de futuros hijos"

-"Verás, Hikari… el _Embrión_ que menciona Tai no es exactamente un futuro bebé"- explicó Koushiro.

-"Pues yo no entiendo nada"- renegó Hikari, quien por primera vez notó a Sora –"Hola, disculpa que no me presentara antes, mi nombre es Yagami Hikari¿y tú eres…?

-"Ella es Sora-chan, Kari"- dijo Taichi, frenando la risa con esfuerzos.

-"¡Sora-chan!... ¿no serás tú la madre del hijo de mi hermano?"- se asustó la castaña, Sora negó a la velocidad de la luz, Taichi volvió a reír. Koushiro suspiró.

-"No, Hikari, estás entendiendo mal… tu hermano no embarazó a ninguna chica… bueno, _no sé de eso_… lo que pasa es que el _Embrión_ es en verdad el hermano menor de Yamato Ishida, Takeru Takaishi, quien está interno en este hospital desde esta mañana por un infortunio reciente".

Hikari se puso un poco más lívida, no obstante inmediatamente se recuperó.

-"Qué grosero eres, hermano¡y yo que pensaba que iba a ser tía pronto!, a lo otra haz el favor de aclararme las cosas, estoy muy disgustada.

-"Kari-chan, es que no pude evitarlo, me encanta verte la carita de asombro"- aceptó Tai –"¿Me perdonas?"

-"Lo voy a pensar, creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco, este hospital no ha cambiado nada y no creo estar preparada para entrar; el hermano de Yamato-san, Takeru-san¿está bien?".

-"Aún no sabemos". – explicó Izzy.

-"Izzy, ven un rato conmigo para charlar¿puedes?"- Hikari le dirigió a Koushiro una mirada suplicante. El pelirrojo asintió y la siguió. –"Adelántate hermano, quiero platicar con Koushiro".

La castaña le hizo un reverencia a su hermano, quien lucía radiante, luego se despidió de Sora.

-"Es un placer conocerte, qué bueno que no eres víctima de mi hermano".

-"Sora-chan es mi amiga de la infancia, Kari"- explicó Taichi –"También es la futura hermanastra de los Ishida".

-"Nos estaremos viendo entonces, Sora-san"- Hikari se despidió de manera educada y dejó atrás a Taichi y a la Takenouchi.

Taichi y Sora quedaron solos en la recepción del hospital de los Kido. La pelirroja miró que Koushiro y Hikari se entretenían en la máquina de jugos y refrescos, los dos parecían buenos amigos.

-"¿No es una preciosidad mi dulce hermanita?"- preguntó Tai, orgulloso, con los ojos chispeantes debido a su consanguínea.

Sora asintió inmediatamente, a pesar de que la hermana de Taichi parecía demasiado frágil y huesuda, tenía una presencia definitivamente atrayente: a lo mejor era el rostro de muñeca cristalizada, o los ojos rojizos, o el cabello de seda... o esa sonrisa entre tímida y traviesa.

-"_Ne_, Sora-chan¿qué hacías con Kou-chan?"- dijo Taichi cambiando de tema súbitamente –"Qué no sabes que me pone celoso verte hacer amistad con él?".

-"No quiero ser grosera, Yagami-san, pero tú no tienes derecho a meterte en mis asuntos".

-"_Bah_, sólo bromeaba, es genial que te lleves bien con Kou; Kou es nuestro bebito y siempre es bueno que tenga buenas compañías"- dijo Taichi con sarcasmo –"… además yo mismo pensaba en traerte al hospital para que vieras al _Embrión_, con el corazón que tienes, seguro que estabas preocupada por él".

Sora se sintió mal al escuchar eso, con todo lo que había pasado había tenido poco tiempo de pensar en el pequeño hermano del D4 que había conocido el día anterior, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido.

-"Al parecer el _Embrión_ se ha puesto más enfermito, ya sabes, fiebre…".

-"Debe ser…"- dijo Sora lentamente, pensando en el semblante valiente y dulce de Takeru Takaishi –"Debe ser porque… tardó mucho tiempo en recibir atención médica… probablemente se le infectó la herida…".

La pelirroja bajó la mirada y se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca de la recepción; Taichi permaneció de pie y frunció el rostro al notar que su vieja amiga estaba preocupada por el hermano de su mejor amigo.

-"No pongas esa cara, Tk tiene sangre Ishida en su cuerpecillo de _embrión_¿te imaginas que se pondrá mal?, al contrario, se pondrá mejor que nunca, yo conozco a los Ishida, son mala hierba que nunca muere"- Sora no respondió, así que el moreno anexó –"pero para que te quedes más tranquila iré a preguntar por él¿te parece?, espérame aquí".

Sin que Sora tuviera tiempo de replicar, Taichi dio media vuelta y desapareció por uno de los pasillos, al mismo tiempo sacó su celular del bolsillo y comenzó a marcarle a Yamato para dar con su paradero.

--

Yamato se encontró con Taichi en la cafetería. Tai lo saludó con la mano estirada y esa sonrisa altanera que tanto le calaba los nervios.

El Yagami se sentó frente a Ishida y ordenó un postre.

-"Pensé que querías esconder al _Embrión_, no exponerlo a tu padre como un trofeo".

-"Ya ves que no".

-"Estamos de suerte los dos, Kari-chan por fin está en casa"- Taichi le robó el café a Yamato y sorbió ruidosamente –"Nuestros sueños de infancia por fin se están haciendo realidad, como un auténtico cuento de hadas".

Yamato negó, últimamente su mejor amigo lo desesperaba mucho¿qué era realmente lo que quería Taichi?

-"Al parecer, Tk no está del todo bien, por eso decidí trasladarlo, la Cruz Roja de mierda es para gente marginal".

-"¿Como Sora-chan?"- interrumpió Taichi –"Probablemente, pero no es culpa de Sora haber nacido entre la muchedumbre, por eso estoy esperando a que la hagas tu princesa".

-"No digas estupideces, Tai¿por qué tienes que meter a esa chica en todas las conversaciones?, si tanto te gusta, si tanto la quieres, si tanto te preocupa y te interesa¿por qué chingados no te la coges y me dejas en paz de una buena vez?".

-"¿Y eso estaría bien contigo?, si me enrolo con ella nuestra amistad se destruiría, no es que eso me importe, pero si te soy sincero no creo que el amor que braman continuamente mis amantes sea real, el amor no existe en mi ser, Yamato, yo me como los sentimientos, está de flojera cogerte a las chicas que recitan palabras melosas mientras las penetras, probablemente Sora-chan sea una de esas chicas, o probablemente no… si te soy sincero no se me antoja".

Yamato quedó impávido.

-"Eso es mentira, la verdad es que eres un cobarde".- Yamato se entretuvo mirando cómo Tai se bebía su café, la mesera de la cafetería sirvió el _pay_ de durazno que el Yagami había ordenado minutos anteriores. –"Desde que apareció esa mujer, Tai, ya no puedes mirarme a la cara, yo sé que siempre has estado enamorado de ella, recuerdo que siempre la mencionabas cuando estabas borracho".

-"Sí, cierto, quería reencontrarme con la niña que me rescató de la desgracia"- admitió Tai, deglutiendo el postre –"pero, para serte sincero, mi encuentro con esa chica me decepcionó un poco… no se sintió como pensé… y luego, cuando te vi con ella lo entendí".

-"¿Entendiste qué?".

-"Entendí que ella puede salvarte a ti"- Taichi habló con la boca abierta –"Yama, somos los jóvenes más ricos de todo el país, tenemos lo que queremos, pero la verdad es que apestamos por nuestros _pinches_ problemas y toda la escoria que está a nuestro alrededor… Sora-chan es diferente, ella puede, como quien dice, rescatarte".

-"¿Esperas que te crea, Tai?, estás diciendo puras estupideces¿cómo puedes decir eso si te la pasas fornicando con mujeres y destruyendo cosas?".

-"Por eso mismo te lo digo; Yama, déjate de esa tarjeta roja y enamórate de Sora tú que puedes".

-"¿Por qué demonios no admites que eres tú quien está enamorado de ella¿por qué te has vuelto tan cobarde¿acaso te da miedo luchar por una mujer con tu mejor amigo?"- Yamato se puso de pie –"Es una estupidez que tengamos esta conversación, mi única preocupación por ahora es Tk, esa Takenouchi no me importa, sólo le estoy un poco agradecido y por ello desistiré de destruirla como a su madre".

En esos momentos Taichi también se puso de pie, movió la mesa donde estaban sentados y acercó su nano al pecho de Yamato. El corazón de rubio latía desaforado.

-"¿Ehh?"- dijo Taichi, Yamato reaccionó con un empujón fuerte y un puñetazo en el rostro –"¿Así te late el corazón normalmente o sólo cuando hablamos de Sora Takenouchi".

-"Si te vuelves a acercar, Yagami, te voy a hacer trizas".

-"¿Ehh?, no te pongas violento"- Taichi enderezó la mesa –"mejor cambiemos de tema¿sabes?, ayer lo hice con Mimi-chan".

-"Lo supuse".

-"¿No me vas a preguntar cómo me fue?"

-"Te debió haber ido pésimo, porque me estás jodiendo la vida"- Yamato suspiró –"Mejor ve a disfrutar de tu hermanita, a ver si se te pega algo bueno de ella, y a mí déjame en paz de una buena vez, que tengo suficientes problemas, el viejo no tarda en llegar y para el colmo Tk tiene una fiebre rara"- Yamato hizo ademán de retirarse, dejó un par de billetes en la mesa de la cafetería.

-"Hazle el amor lo antes posible, antes de que alguien más te la robe, no hagas que yo lo haga"- escuchó el rubio que dijo el moreno. Yamato apretó los puños.

-"Eres un cobarde, Taichi Yagami"

Demasiada neblina para tan poco tiempo.

--

Después de comer, Taichi regresó a la recepción, notó que su amiga Takenouchi estaba sentada en la sala de esperas. Sora vestía el uniforme de la escuela pero aún así se veía diferente a las demás chicas de su instituto. El joven estaba consciente de que si seguía así, terminaría regalando a Sora: toda esa chica para Yamato, todo ese corazón para su mejor amigo… esa era, para Taichi, la mejor manera de compensar lo que en el pasado Yama había hecho por él… por lo menos eso pensó, pero los pensamientos cambian de forma y hasta se convierten en recuerdos. La imagen de Yamato llamándole cobarde se estacionó en su cabeza. ¿Y si lo intentaba¿y si lo lograba?

Se acercó a Takenouchi con ñáñaras internas, le fue creciendo el pecho y sacó de sus remembranzas los afectos que le habían hecho soñar a esa joven común y corriente por tanto tiempo¿y si lo intentaba, sin que Yama supiera?

-"Tengo noticias de Takeru-_Embrión_, Sora-chan, parece que tiene una fiebre rara"- explicó el Yagami.

-"¿Hablas en serio?"- reaccionó Sora. Taichi asintió y se acercó más, mucho más de lo necesario.

-"_Hai_, hablo en serio"- admitió, erotizando la voz –"Pero ahora prefiero hablar de otra cosa… _hey_, Sora-chan"- la voz seductora de Taichi le erizó los vellos a la joven pelirroja. De pronto Tai le acarició el cabello y le sonrió. De pronto la empujó hacia la pared… ahí, en medio del hospital y la blancura, en medio de los recuerdos que le causaba Yamato, en medio de confusión le sujetó la cintura. Taichi miró a Sora como nunca antes la habían mirado.

--

_Continúa en parte dos _

--

………………………………………………………………………….

Han pasado dos meses desde que publiqué el cap 7, lamento la tardanza, pero estuve bloqueada con esta parte porque dejé muchos temas abiertos y sin resolver, por tanto, eso hace difícil escribir… pero como compensación publiqué un 2 x 1, así que espero lo disfruten, la segunda parte es mejor que la primera, así que los dejo con la lectura.


	9. Moon on the water 2

**_Digital Cuatro_ **

Por _CieloCriss_

Ocho.- **_"Moon on the water"_**

_Parte dos_

-"Suelta…"- empezó a rogar Sora, haciendo fuerza para apartar al joven Yagami.

-"Sora-chan, tengo que hablar contigo"- pidió Taichi, acercándose más.

La chica entonces tomó fuerza y se liberó de Taichi. ¿Cómo se le ocurría al D4 abrazarla en un hospital?

-"Para hablar con una persona no hace falta que te acerques tanto, Yagami"- retó Sora, recuperando la compostura.

-"Yamato está hablando con el médico sobre la salud de Takeru, él no se dará cuenta… no tiene nada de malo abrazarte y querer tocarte mientras no seas de él oficialmente".

-"Yo no soy de nadie"- aclaró Sora, se dio la vuelta, pero Taichi la abrazó por detrás y la jaló. Un par de enfermeras que pasaba por ahí vieron interesadas a los jóvenes, Sora se sonrojó.

-"No tengo intenciones de seguirte el juego"- volvió a decir la pelirroja, pero la verdad era que estaba paralizada. Nunca antes un hombre había tenido ese tipo de impacto en ella. No era lo que sentía cuando estaba con Yamato Ishida. Era algo diferente: _no_ tan intenso y _no_ tan hiriente…

-"Cinco minutos"- dijo –"Regálame cinco minutos".

Taichi le habló al oído; Sora se estremeció y asintió mecánicamente.

-"No tengo inconveniente en hablar contigo, sólo que necesito mi espacio… no sé que clase de relaciones tengas con tus conocidos, pero no me gusta esta cercanía".

-"De acuerdo… no es que siempre sea así de cariñoso, sólo muestro mis afectuosos ademanes con chicas especiales" Taichi soltó a Sora –"Mi familia tiene una sala privada en este hospital, vamos allá".

Sora se dejó guiar. Vio a lo lejos al pelirrojo Izumi charlando con la hermanita de Yagami, en el fondo del pasillo se veían más enfermeras y doctores; no olía a Yamato Ishida.

La sala privada de los Yagami era una especie de _penthouse_. Taichi le explicó a Sora que su hermanita Hikari pasaba largos períodos internada en el hospital y que por esos tenía un espacio privado.

'_Ricos bastardos_' pensó Sora cuando se sentó en una mesita de cedro y Taichi le sirvió té. La sala de espera de los Yagami era más grande que el vestíbulo de la Cruz Roja que la Takenouchi había visitado el día anterior.

-"Sora-chan¿está rico el té?"

-"Yagami-san¿de qué quieres hablar?"- Sora fue al grano, odiaba rodear conversaciones -"No entiendo por qué estamos hablando y mucho menos entiendo tu comportamiento… ayer… cuando bailábamos, hablaste de un príncipe y de varias tonterías más, quiero dejarte en claro algunas cosas, Yagami-san."

-"Taichi"- interrumpió –"Dime Taichi"

-"No te voy a decir Taichi sólo porque así lo deseas tú"- renegó Sora, dejando la tacita de té en la mesa –"El té verde está muy bueno, gracias".

Taichi elevó su cuerpo hasta ponerse de pie. Vestía de negro, sus cabellos castaños enmarañados le daban un aire interesante. Tai llegó hasta Sora después de levantarse, de un movimiento brusco la sostuvo de los hombros y la levanto.

-"Sora-chan…"- murmuró inexpresivo, de improviso le estrechó con fuerza. Sora no supo lo que estaba pasando. Entonces Taichi le besó el cuello con dulzura y subió su boca hasta los labios de la pelirroja.

-"¡Estás loco!, déjame tranquila!"- rogó Sora cuando entendió lo que seguía. Taichi sonrió de nuevo; entreabrió sus labios y los enlazó con los de la pelirroja, quien apretó la boca lo más que pudo. Ahora sí que no entendía.

De alguna manera Sora terminó cediendo. Abrió la boca y se topó con los labios carnosos del canelo, quien profundizó el beso y la liberó después de que le faltó el aire.

Sora jadeó, se dejó caer en la silla; Taichi quedó detrás de ella unos segundos y volvió a sentarse enfrente de la joven.

-"Listo"- dijo Taichi, con las mejillas encendidas –"Yama no va a enterarse¿no es así?".

Sora no contestó.

-"Debes creer que estoy loco"- expresó Tai –"y no te culpo, porque lo estoy".

Sora siguió sin emitir palabra alguna, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y confusiones. No entendía lo que estaba pasando entre ella y los D4. La relación que ella tenía con esos chicos la estaba enloqueciendo.

-"Sora"- volvió a decir Taichi –"Necesito mucho valor para lo que voy a decirte, así que¿me mirarías de frente unos minutos?"

Lo dijo con voz dulce, como si de nueva cuenta tuviera 6 añitos. Sora asintió con lágrimas apretadas en sus ojos. Subió sus pupilas y lo enfocó. Taicho estaba sonrojado, pero parecía tranquilo.

-"Sora, tú eres mi tesoro"- expresó Taichi, de frente –"Si pudiera enamorarme de alguien, seguramente tú serías la chica de mis sueños"-Taichi le dio otro trago al té –"Tengo ganas de besarte, de desvirgarte, de hacerte el amor, de soñarte, de hacerte mía, de encerrarte en una prisión y convertirte en mi esclava… tengo ganas de idolatrarte, porque significaste mucho para mí, quizás no lo entiendas, pero cuando nos conocimos de niños tú representaste una luz para mí, me diste tu amistad cuando más la necesité¿cómo no voy a estimarte si cada que tengo pesadillas sueño que me rescatas¿Cómo no me voy a excitar al verte si pasé noches enteras tratando de imaginarte, de recordar dónde vivías, de recobrar mi memoria?, lo cierto es que en cuanto te vi, te reconocí, y en cuanto te vi, supe que todo lo que soñé no sería realidad".

Sora no pudo más y bajó la mirada.

-"No me digas esto, Yagami-san".

-"Me voy a quedar con las ganas de poseerte, pero al menos quise probar tus labios, ya te besó Yamato¿verdad?".

Sora se cubrió lo ojos, cuando escuchó el nombre de Yamato le tembló el corazón.

-"No soy un buen samaritano, Sorita, quiero que lo sepas"- dijo inmediatamente Taichi –"Es cierto que quiero a Yamato más de lo que te quiero a ti, es cierto que es mi hermano del alma, es cierto que los dos nos somos fieles, es cierto que quiero que sea feliz contigo, pero entiende: no renuncié a pelear por ti debido a Yamato, no soy tan buena persona¿entiendes?, me gusta tener todo lo que se me antoja, simplemente renuncié a luchar por tu amor porque el amor en sí me da asco, tú no puedes salvarme ni quiero que me salves. No creo en el amor puro ni en la bondad, me gusta destruir a las chicas con las que me acuesto, me gusta la sangre y que la gente sufra… como te aprecio, Sora-chan, no quiero que vivas el tormento de tenerme de amante, no quiero destruirte; después de mi hermanita, la única mujer que me interesa eres tú".

-"Taichi-san"- habló Sora, subiendo el rostro, Taichi avispó los ojos cuando escuchó que la pelirroja lo llamó por su nombre –"No… no entiendo el objetivo de esta conversación; yo apenas te conozco ahora, lo que vivimos de niños fue lindo, pero ese Taichi Yagami y esa Sora Takenouchi de aquellos años no son los mismos que somos ahora¿Cómo puedes decir que sientes algo por mí si no me conoces? Y lo que es peor ¿cómo puedes renunciar a mí sin conocerme?, me parece de lo más absurdo e incoherente, tampoco metas a Yamato Ishida en esta plática, tú no me has designado a él, yo no soy un objeto ni nada por el estilo… ahora si me disculpas, tengo que marcharme".

La joven se puso de pie. Arregló su uniforme con calma y se dispuso a marcharse, pero entonces Taichi habló.

-"Es que yo sé, Sora-chan, que a él sí lo puedes salvar"- Tai también se paró, se rascó la cabeza y aligeró su semblante, recuperó su piel morena y no dejó rastro del carmín de sus mejillas –"Sólo quería decírtelo; me siento mejor ahora que sé que pensarás en esta conversación y en nuestro beso".

Sora ya no siguió la plática. Yagami era un demente, un desconsiderado, y ella no tenía por qué seguirle el juego, suficiente tenía con su relación con Ishida y sus problemas personales.

-"Espero nunca te enteres, Yama, te juro que esto fue mi despedida"- Tai le dio el último trago a su té.

--

Hikari observó que Koushiro sacaba un jugo de uva de la máquina de bebidas, la chica se recargó en la pared y observó al pelirrojo unos segundos.

-"Entonces te sigue gustando el jugo de uva"- sonrió la castaña. Kou asintió.

-"Hikari-san¿gustas salir al jardín trasero del hospital para platicar?"- Kari respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y comenzó a seguir al chico de 16 años.

Al atravesar el hospital, los chicos llegaron a unos jardines amplios, llenos de pasto y árboles viejos, no había flores ni enredaderas, sólo algunas bancas de madera, pintadas de blanco. Los dos tomaron asientos, Koushiro le ofreció jugo a Hikari, pero la joven se negó.

-"Hace mucho tiempo desde que no hacíamos esto, ya sabes, estar sentados en una banca de hospital los dos juntos"- dijo con melancolía la niña –"Es algo muy bueno que te hayas curado por completo, aunque a mí me gustaba más el Izzy enfermo".

- "No bromees Hikari, era un niño desnutrido bastante _autista_"- agregó el joven.

-"Sí, pero estabas enclaustrado conmigo aquí en el hospital, podíamos estar juntos"- Hikari sonrió, Koushiro se sonrojó –"¿No me vas a regañar por haberme salido de la casa de reposo?".

-"No, Kari, creo que es una decisión respetable".

-"Seguro que Madre se acaba de enterar de lo que hice y viene furiosa para reprenderme"- explicó Kari sin tomarle mucha importancia –"supongo que no se ve nada bien que la hija enfermiza y moribunda de una millonaria abandone el hospital a escondidas con otro interno, _jeje_, es que me escapé con un amigo".

-"Imagino los problemas que desatarás, Kari"- dijo con simpatía Koushiro –"pero lo bueno de tener un hermano como Taichi es que él es capaz de hacer otras estupideces e imprudencias superiores a las tuyas, entonces cualquier cosa que tú hagas será ligera¿no es así?".

Hikari asintió de manera traviesa.

-"Mi hermano es un buen comodín"- aseguró –"Aunque esta vez me escapé para algo más profundo que llamar la atención; verás, Izzy, no voy a vivir mucho tiempo y quiero vivir con intensidad, quiero perder la virginidad…"

Kou escupió el jugo de uva y palideció.

-"¡Hikari-san!"- dijo incómodo, Hikari sonrió justo como Taichi, probablemente los dos tenían esa manera tan fastidiosa de bromear.

-"Lo lamento, pero es muy divertido cuando digo cosas acerca del sexo con algún muchacho, creo que se asustan de oír a una chica como yo hablar de cosas de ese género".

-"Por supuesto, Hikari, es incomodísimo".

-"Pero si tú eres mi mejor amigo¿no es así?".

-"Eso es porque no has tenido la oportunidad de conocer más chicos".

-"Ya lo sé"- Hikari se puso de pie y estiró los brazos hacia el cielo. -"Izzy¿te acuerdas cuando quería que nos comprometieran?".

Izumi asintió algo perturbado, hablar de esas cosas con su amiga era difícil, no obstante Hikari hablaba con mucha naturalidad.

-"_Ajá_…".

-"Hubiéramos hecho una linda pareja"- agregó Kari –"Oye Izzy¿y ya tienes novia formal?".

-"Algo así".

-"Yo voy a reencontrarme con el que quiero que sea amor de mi vida, por eso me escapé"- suspiró la niña pálida con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte del jardín. El día estaba nublado justo como el día anterior.

-"Así lo espero, Hikari, para que encuentres la felicidad"- dijo Kou, recobrando la tranquilidad.

-"Yo espero que tú te liberes"- mencionó Hikari –"Que les cuentes tu secreto y te liberes".

-"No existe la liberación"- se entercó Izumi.

-"Claro que existe, es sólo que no has puesto atención en las señales".

--

En cuanto salió del salón de clases, Miyako arrastró los pies directo hacia el club de computación. Le ardían los labios, ella no sabía si de decepción o de confusión. Koushiro Izumi le había robado dos besos, sus dos primeros… por si fuera poco, se había convertido en su esclava y tenía que obedecerle.

La joven Inoue negaba a cada momento mientras pensaba. Tal vez lo mejor sería dejar que el D4 divulgara su secreto, que le dijera a toda la escuela que era pobre… Miyako sabía que no había nada de malo en ser pobre en la sociedad, lo malo era ser pobre en un instituto como el de ella; era malo ser pobre para sus planes, y por supuesto, era malo tener tarjeta roja y hacerse de enemigos.

Sin embargo, ella estaba segura de ser lo suficientemente lista como para destruir a Koushiro Izumi, o como para librarse de su actual laberinto, sólo debía de pensar en la respuesta, en la solución, sólo tenía que…

Mikayo entró al centro de computación, estaba casi solo. Allá, en una de las computadoras de la esquina estaba sentado Ken Ichijouji. El muchacho de piel clara y cabellos oscuros, de ojos azules y sonrisa tímida. Ahí, entre esos ojos de mar, Miyako Inoue sintió que estaba la clave, la clave para deshacerse del D4.

Los labios del Izumi se le pintaron en el cerebro, y como rayo o como centella, Inoue corrió hacia Ken.

-"Ken-kun"- le gritó, el menor de los Ichijouji giró el rostro y vio a Inoue correr hacia él.

-"¿Inoue-san?"- preguntó extrañado –"¿estás bien?"

Ahí, entre los labios de Ken (labios delgados y pálidos) Miyako creyó que estaba el consuelo de todas sus angustias. Por eso apresó a Ken en un abrazo desesperado y lo besó en la boca.

Sintió remolinos.

--

Sora regresó a la recepción del hospital; sentía el corazón entumido después de haber hablado con Taichi, como si todas sus acciones fueran mecánicas. A cada respiración profunda se acordaba de las palabras de Taichi y de los besos malditos e intensos de Yamato. Todo como revoltura, envolturas de tragedias. A Sora no le gustaba sentir tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, a ella le gustaba ser práctica, le agradaba la vida sencilla.

Se recargó en una pared y se dejó caer en un sillón de piel oscura. Se preguntó por el hermano de Yamato, por Takeru-kun.

Por la puerta principal entró Joe Kido, seguido por Mimi Tachikawa.

-"Joe-sama"- dijo inmediatamente una enfermera al notar al hijo del jefe –"¿cómo está, y ese milagro?".

Joe le hizo una reverencia a la enfermera y a la recepcionista, Sora se agachó para que no la vieran.

-"Enfermera Toru, vengo a visitar a un enfermo, pero antes quisiera que me dieran un reporte de la salud de la persona"- mencionó el menor de los Kido, acomodándose las antiparras.

-"Oh¿habla del pariente de Ishida-sama?"- Joe asintió –"Pase por aquí, Joe-sama, con gusto le proporcionaré la información que necesite, su padre me dijo que a lo mejor venía".

Sora vio que Joe suspiró nervioso.

-"Mimi-chan, iré a ver el diagnóstico de Takeru-kun"- le explicó Joe a la castaña de pelo ondulado, quien lucía un rostro de berrinche –"Cuando Yama me habló sonaba preocupado¿podrías esperarme aquí?".

-"Está bien, pero no tardes, Jo-senpai, que ya me cansé"- Mimi comenzó a mover uno de sus pies con un _tak tak tak tak_ continuo, estaba de espaldas a Sora, quien siguió oculta; Joe se despidió de Mimi y se retiró con la enfermera; Mimi Tachikawa comenzó a caminar en círculos, Sora siguió agazapada para que no la notaran, lo último que necesitaba era otro encuentro desafortunado. Si no se había ido del hospital era porque le inquietaba la salud de Takeru-kun y además le pulsaba la torcedura de su pie, de hecho, en esos momentos se arrepintió de haber abandonado sus muletas.

La pelirroja se exasperó de la movilidad de Mimi, cada vez que se asomaba veía a la amiga de los D4 deambulando con prisa en la recepción del hospital, seguramente los guardias no le decían nada porque había llegado con el hijo del dueño.

-"Para ya, Mimi"- dijo Taichi Yagami, sujetando con fuerza el hombro de la mujercita que era modelo en el extranjero –"Si sigues caminando de esa manera vas a volverme loco".

Sora volvió a esconderse (lo más que pudo) cuando apareció Yagami. Seguramente el moreno había abandonado la sala privada de su familia para buscar a Yamato, o lo que era peor, para buscarla a ella.

-"Ay, cállate"- renegó Mimi –"No quiero que me toques".

Para sorpresa de Sora, Taichi apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Mimi y la obligó a sentarse en una silla con respaldo de cuero. Él se sentó a su lado; Sora quedó a espaldas y se silenció todavía más.

-"No debería de importarte que te toquen, Mimi, al cabos no sientes ni una _pinche_ caricia¿no es así?, eres una _puta_ frígida".

Sora abrió al doble la boca¿ése era el Taichi Yagami que le había hablado minutos anteriores¿dónde estaba el Taichi dulce y confuso?

-"…"- Mimi no respondió, se hizo bolita en su asiento.

-"Ayer te advertí que no jugaras conmigo"- siguió diciendo Taichi –"Pagarás haberme hecho pasar una noche tan insípida, creo que no te costaba fingir un poco de placer".

-"Lo que pasa es que tienes el orgullo herido, Tai"- dijo Mimi, temblando –"Te duele la hombría, pero yo te lo advertí… yo… yo no soy así con todos los hombres¿sabes?, es…".

-"¿Mi culpa?"- cuestionó Taichi, sarcástico –"Mimi, no seas ingenua; he dormido con más mujeres de las que puedes imaginar, sé perfectamente cómo sacarle orgasmos a una chica; lo que pasa es que eres frígida, no sientes nada".

Mimi comenzó a llorar.

-"No es cierto"- mugió entre sus berridos ahogados. Sora estuvo a punto de intervenir, fuera lo que fuera, Taichi Yagami no tenía derecho de hablarle así a una chica.

-"De ahora en adelante vamos a acostarnos más seguido"- ordenó Taichi –"Lo haremos hasta que lo disfrutes".

Mimi negó con la cabeza y sin pensársela mucho le soltó a Taichi una bofetada.

-"¿Me estás amenazando, Tai¡Eres malo!"- dijo de manera aniñada, como si no pudiera defenderse con nada más.

-"Malvado, querrás decir"- Tai se incorporó –"Estás confundida Mimi, lo que quiero es invitarte a sentir el placer… no sé… no sé que clase de hombres se habrán acostado contigo antes, no sé a que se deba tu frigidez, pero supongo que…".

-"¡Yo no soy frígida!"- gritó Mimi, llamando la atención del personal de la recepción –"el problema eres tú, pero no te das cuenta… ¡Estoy harta, los D4 son una porquería!".

Mimi salió corriendo del hospital con el rostro reventado en lágrimas; Taichi encogió los hombros; Sora dio un respiró hondo y profundo, se sintió liberada por la finalización de la conversación. Odiaba oír pláticas ajenas tan íntimas.

-"Hija, ese no es el sentado de una señorita"- escuchó de repente Sora Takenouchi, al darse la vuelta vio a su madre y al señor Ishida, quienes acaban de entrar al hospital Kido.

'_Dios mío, qué hace mi madre aquí' _se dijo la pelirroja con inquietud.

-"¿Y por qué traes el pie con vendas?"- regañó Sakura Takenouchi, cruzando los brazos.

-"Madre¿qué haces aquí?"- preguntó Sora, pero no se sentó correctamente ni respondió la duda del pie vendado.

-"Esa no es la manera correcta de saludar, tienes que comportarte más como una dama"- la señora refunfuñó, Sora se permitió mirar al señor Ishida, el cuál lucía pálido; _'seguro se enteraron de lo de Takeru-kun'_.

-"Venimos a ver al hijo de Natsuko"- dijo rápidamente Ishida, caminando hacia la recepción –"Después de todo Yamato sí lo tenía secuestrado".

-"Será una visita familiar, Sora, así que me temo que tendrás que acompañarnos"- ordenó la señora Takenouchi –"En el camino me irás contando por qué estás lastimada de tu pie".

-"Como si te importara".

-"¿Qué has dicho, hija?".

-"Nada"- Sora se levantó, se concentró y trató de caminar con la mayor naturalidad posible. Ishida estaba preguntando cosas en la recepción y las Takenouchi estaban atrás de él, esperando.

-"_Eah_, Sora-chan¡cuánto tiempo!"- era de nuevo Yagami, Sora había olvidado que segundos anteriores Taichi había estado en la recepción, charlando con la señorita Tachikawa.

-"Yagami-san"- Sora saludó, sin ponerse nerviosa, tenía que lucir tranquila.

-"Puros retrocesos contigo… hace unos minutos era Taichi-san, y ahora de nuevo me has degradado con el Yagami".- Tai notó que la madre de Sora, Sakura, lo escaneaba con la mirada. –"Oye¿no me presentarás con tu mamá?, seguro que le dará gusto saber de mí".

-"¿Quién es este joven, Sora?, sabes que no me gusta que te tomes tantas confianzas con varones malintencionados".

-"Takenouchi-san, mi nombre es Yagami Taichi-san" saludó el moreno a la señora –"Soy amigo de la infancia de Sorita… soy aquél niño andrajoso al que te negaste a dar asilo, aunque me diste comida en varias ocasiones a pesar de no estar muy convencida de que era lo correcto"- Taichi habló con frialdad –"Soy el niño que seguía a tu hija porque no sabía quién era… y bueno, lo que cambia el mundo, ahora que recuperé mi identidad resulta que soy millonario, soy el mejor amigo de Yamato Ishida, mucho gusto otra vez".

-"Lo lamento, no recuerdo a ningún niño andrajoso al cuál yo le haya dado comida y negado asilo"- dijo Sakura con la misma frialdad que Taichi –"Gusto en conocerlo, joven, pero le ruego que se abstenga de tener esas confianzas con mi hija". La madre de Sora miró hacia Ishida, quien a su vez le hizo una seña.

-"Vámonos, Sora, Ishida ya tiene el número de habitación".

-"Feliz matrimonio, señora Takenouchi"- le gritó Taichi. Saludó al señor Ishida con una seña y luego miró hacia Sora.

-"Tu madre es monstruosamente interesante"- rió el moreno –"Sora-chan, sé que escuchaste mi conversación con Mimi, lo sé por la mirada que me lanzas, si la oíste comprenderás por qué prefiero estar al margen con mis dizque sentimientos hacia ti".

-"Con permiso"- dijo Sora, entre cogeos y pasos se alejó hasta alcanzar a su progenitora y a su futuro padrastro.

A pesar de todos los problemas, tenía ganas de ver a Takeru Takaishi.

--

Yamato Ishida estaba recargado en la puerta de la nueva habitación de Takeru. Estaba esperando. Sin embargo no sabía exactamente qué esperar¿el regaño de su padre¿el odio de su madre¿el resentimiento de Tk?... esperaba todo eso pero ante todo anhelaba verla a ella. ¿Vendría acaso?, Taichi le había asegurado que Sora Takenouchi vendría a ver a Tk.

Vio que su padre, la prometida y Sora se acercaban por el pasillo VIP del hospital; apretó los puños.

El señor Ishida lo vio con el rostro trastornado y pálido, cuando llegó hasta Yamato le soltó una bofetada. Yamato hizo caso omiso del rostro de su padre y sacó de sus entrañas una risita del infierno y roñosa.

-"Ya búscate otra reacción, viejo, cada vez que te encabronas sales con una _pinche_ bofetada de mujer".

-"Confié en ti, Yamato, creí que cumplirías el trato de dejar en paz al hijo de Natsuko"- retó Ishida –"Con tu _estupidez_ de raptarte a Tk me has metido en muchos líos legales".

-"Y no sólo eso: ayer hicieron de bala a mi hermano por mi culpa¿te imaginas cuando se entere Natsuko?, deberías desheredarme".

Ishida negó iracundo.

-"Además de su herida de bala, Tk tiene una fiebre porque le picó un mosquito mientras andaba de polizonte en un barco"- explicó Yamato –"Tiene algo llamado _dengue_".

Sora no daba crédito a esa conversación¿O sea que Yamato se estaba culpando por lo de Takeru¿y cómo estaba eso de que Tk tenía dengue?

-"Eres un imbécil"- renegó Ishida.

-"Querido, cálmate"- dijo Takenouchi –"lo principal ahora es la salud de Takeru-kun y no lo que hizo Yamato-kun".

-"Te voy a enclaustrar en algún colegio militar o algo peor, Yamato, tienes mucho tiempo libre¿no es cierto?, aparte de dedicarte a maltratar a mis esposas todavía te sobra tiempo para traerte al hijo de Natsuko sin _MI_ autorización…".

-"No sólo es el hijo de Natsuko, es **MI HERMANO**"- retó Yamato –"Y has lo que se te pegue la gana conmigo, es mejor si me encierras en algún colegio militar, así por lo menos me libro de ver la _geta_ de esta mujer y su patética hija".

-"Querido, que te calmes; te lo dije antes, un hijo es un hijo"- Takenouchi le agarró el brazo a Sora, quien hasta entonces había estado de espectadora –"Vamos a ver a Takeru-kun, quiero conocerle".

La señora jaló a Sora hacia la habitación, los dos Ishida las siguieron sin quitarse la vista de encima.

Takeru estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el techo. Tenía la piel amoratada, como si le hubieran golpeado con martillos; tenía el abdomen lleno de vendas y la mirada triste.

-"Hola"- dijo melancólico, miró hacia la señora Takenouchi, quien se _autopresentó_.

-"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sakura Takenouchi y soy la prometida de tu padre; ésta es mi hija Sora, las dos estamos encantadas de conocerte".

-"Sora-_oneesan_, gracias por todo, eres mi heroína"- dijo Takeru sonriente, luego miró hacia la madre de la pelirroja –"No puedo decir que sea un gusto conocerla, pero espero que usted sí pueda hacer feliz a este hombre".

El joven de catorce años miró a su padre. A su No-Padre, quien había renunciado a él sin siquiera pensársela dos veces.

-"Tu madre vendrá a recogerte pronto, Tk"- explicó Ishida –"Y la próxima vez que tu hermano te proponga tratos ilegales, niégate o disminuirá la posibilidad de que lo veas más seguido".

-"Mi hermano no me propuso hacer nada¡yo mismo planee todo¡Yo mismo me metí en problemas!, por el contrario, Matt fue quien me protegió, él y Sora-_oneesan_".

-"No sigas encubriendo a tu hermano, Takeru"- Ishida pestañeó –"Ya suficientes problemas tengo con mis negocios como para que salgan con más estupideces, no les cuesta nada dejar de molestar, tanto Natsuko como yo les damos todo lo que necesitan".

-"No estoy encubriendo a mi hermano".

-"Ya, Tk, hazle caso al viejo"- dijo Yamato, quien parecía fastidiado.

-"¡Mi hermano no me secuestró, yo me fui de casa de mi madre porque quiero estar en Japón!"- bramó Takeru, incorporándose.

-"Serénate, Tk, estás carbonizándote por la fiebre, contrólate y deja de mentir"- el señor Ishida ordenó, pero Takeru comenzó a respirar más aprisa.

-"No es importante quién es el culpable, lo que importa es tu salud, Takeru-kun".

-"Usted no opine, señora"- renegó Tk –"Maldita sea, hermano, me prometiste que no me ibas a traer a este hospital, me prometiste que no le ibas a decir a nuestros padres… me prometiste que no te ibas a echar la culpa".

-"Un hermano siempre dice lo que le conviene, Tk"- dijo Yamato.

-"Natsuko vendrá por ti en unos días, por ahora tienes que permanecer hospitalizado hasta que te recuperes, si necesitas algo le llamas a mi abogado o a tu hermano para que te lo proporcionen, creo que te veré en la corte, porque seguro Natsuko demanda a tu hermano". El señor Ishida hizo ademán de despedida; Sora miró los ojos tristes y desesperados de Takeru y se conmovió.

-"Señor Ishida… no sé si es lo correcto o si no, pero debería escuchar lo que dice su hijo Takeru; Yamato Ishida no tiene nada qué ver con la visita de Takeru¡él ni siquiera estaba enterado!, antes de precipitarse debería ver los ojos de su hijo y aprender leerlos".

-"Sora-_oneesan…_"- murmuró Takeru agradecido.

Yamato en cambio palideció, corrió hacia Sora y la apresó de la mano.

-"Vengo a verte luego, Tk, así que deja de lloriquear"- el rubio Ishida jaló a Sora tras de él y dejó a su padre y futura madrastra con la palabra en la boca.

Sora hizo fuerza y se liberó.

-"Deja de meterte en mi vida"- ordenó Yamato cuando salieron de la habitación de Takeru.

-"Entrometerme en tu vida es mi máxima ilusión"- retó Sora –"Asegúrate de hacerme pedazos para que no vuelva a hacerlo… pero que te quede claro que tú eres una persona y tu hermanito es otra; me simpatiza Takeru, es mucho más noble que tú".

Yamato endureció la mirada, volvió a sujetar a Sora y comenzó a sacarla del hospital.

Sora no entendía lo que estaba pasado, tenía ganas de desmayarse. Todo estaba negro y sus movimientos eran mecánicos.

Cuando iban evacuando el sanatorio, Sora se decidió a jugar sucio y a mentir. Estaba claro que Yamato era más fuerte que ella, más rico, más poderoso; no podía resistirse ni pedir ayuda, así que prefirió doblar las rodillas, cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer para fingir un desmayo.

¡_Zaz_!, se dejó caer antes de descender las últimas escaleras, cerró los ojos y trató de poner el cuerpo aguado: flojo.

-"¡Maldición, _puta_ perra!"- oyó quejarse a Yamato.

Sora siguió fingiendo, entonces escuchó unos gritos, un revoltijo de voces y un par de brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Quiso abrir los ojos o entreabrirlos pero no se arriesgó, pensó que a lo mejor los paramédicos de ese hospital la estaban trasladando a la sección de urgencias. Pero el problema era que esos brazos olían a Yamato.

La chica sintió que la cargaban por unos minutos; luego la recostaron en una especie de sofá cama. A lo mejor una camilla, cuando escuchó un sonido de puerta abrió los ojos y entendió que estaba adentro de un coche.

--

-"¡Yama!"- gritó Taichi, detrás del heredero Yagami venía Koushiro. –"unas enfermeras nos acaban de decir que Sora-chan se desmayó".

Yamato estaba en el estacionamiento del hospital, estaba recargado en su limosina polarizada y blindada.

-"Así que aquí siguen ustedes dos"- dijo Yamato.

-"¿Cómo está tu hermano?"- preguntó Kou.

-"Tiene dengue"

-"¿Qué?"- Tai no pareció entender.

-"Pregúntale a Jo"- dijo Yama fastidiado –"Voy a tomar aire fresco; Kou, espero que todo marche bien con los planes, aún tengo que terminar lo del asunto de la mafia".

-"Pero no me has dicho dónde está Sora-chan, Yama"- insistió Taichi.

-"En urgencias"- contestó Yamato.

El móvil de Koushiro sonó y el pelirrojo se alejó del rubio y el moreno.

-"el _Embrión_ se pondrá bien… _ne_, Yama-chan, cuando Tk se mejore hay que presentárselo a Hikari".

-"Es buena idea, Tai"- dijo Yamato, sin reflexionar mucho el asunto.

-"Voy a casa entonces, a Kari no le gustan los hospitales; cuida mucho a Sora-chan, enamórate de ella pronto".

-"No digas estupideces"

Yamato entonces abrió la puerta de su auto y se subió, Matsumoto, su chofer, no estaba por los alrededores.

-"¿A dónde vas tan solitario, Yama?"- preguntó Taichi.

-"Adónde no molestes".

--

Hikari se había separado de Koushiro minutos anteriores; la chica le había dicho a su amigo que tenía que ir al sanitario y que luego se reuniría con él y su hermano. Sin embargo, después de salir del _toilet_ de mujeres, Hikari había tomado el camino contrario, conocía ese hospital Kido como la palma de su mano, no en balde había gastado años y años internada ahí. Supo inmediatamente adónde ir y a quién visitar. Llevaba el rostro un poquito estresado, porque temía que algún médico o enfermera le reconociera.

'_Ne, Izzy… era verdad eso que te dije, me escapé para reencontrarme con el que quiero que sea el amor de mi vida… le conocí en Europa, un par de años atrás, yo estaba internada en una clínica allá en Suiza, él estaba de vacaciones… en fin, creo que no será el reencuentro más adecuado, ni siquiera sabía que estaba internado… todo este tiempo estuvimos escondiendo que nos conocíamos, pero ahora, ahora…' _Hikari se asomó por un pasillo y dejó de reflexionar momentáneamente, vio que el padre de Yamato Ishida y su prometida salían del cuarto del _Embrión_.

La Yagami sonrió y se las arregló para entrar a la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-"Hola, _pequeño embrión_"- dijo sonriente, se topó con los ojos tristes de Takeru, los cuales inmediatamente se convirtieron en lagos de nostalgia.

-"¿_Embrión_?"- preguntó asustado –"¿Tan rápido te has enterado de que me dicen así?, yo evité mencionártelo en los _e-mails_".

Takeru suspiró, Hikari se acercó a la camilla del rubio y se sentó en un banquito.

-"Esta es la primera visita que le hago a alguien en un hospital".

-"Lo lamento"- dijo Takeru –"Salió todo mal, se suponía que nuestro reencuentro iba a ser diferente, Hikari-san".

-"Lo importante es que lograste cruzar Europa y yo logré salirme de la casa de reposo, y ahora estamos haciéndonos una visita especial".

-"Para cuando me ponga bien seguramente mi madre me recogerá y no tendré la oportunidad de conocerte mejor"- siguió quejándose Tk –"no importa que lo haya intentado, sigo siendo un mocoso de 14 años".

-"No digas eso, yo creo que es un encuentro afortunado, lleno de misterio, nuestros hermanos no saben que nos conocemos y que nos gustamos; escaparme de la casa de reposo fue mi aventura más grande".

-"Lo mismo digo, escaparme de París fue genial, es una pena que me haya picado ese mosquito… y ni se diga lo de la mafia…".

-"_Ne_¿te has metido en muchos problemas?".

-"_Hai_"- admitió Tk –"Pero supongo que todo pasó por algo".

Hikari asintió, contenta. Había conocido a Takeru en Suiza, años atrás…el rostro regordete del niño era ahora el de un adolescente apuesto y soñador.

En aquella ocasión se habían visto en una tienda de _souvenirs_, en donde vendían el mejor chocolate de la ciudad. Habían agarrado la última caja al mismo tiempo y habían terminado cediéndole los chocolates a una anciana americana que también andaba de turista.

"_¿Japón?"_ había preguntado Takeru, Hikari había asentido. _"Yo también soy de ahí, pero vivo en Francia" _había dicho Takeru en aquella ocasión, acomodándose un gorro verde una y otra vez.

Así había empezado una nueva y corta amistad que había desembocado con la promesa de volver a verse, de volver a verse en un futuro que ahora era un presente.

-"Hikari-san¿en qué piensas?".

-"En que vamos a poder conocernos mejor, tengo un plan".

-"Hikari-san¿te puedo lanzar un _piropo_?"

-"_Hai_"

-"No sé por qué, pero brillas"- dijo Takeru.

'_Ne, Izzy, de verdad que quiero enamorarme de este chico, porque él también brilla'._

--

Joe terminó de hablar con el médico a cargo de Takeru y se dispuso a contactar a Yamato Ishida para contarle con más detalle el estado de salud del hermanito. Suspiró, a veces envidaba la entrega que Yamato tenía para con Takeru; ninguno de sus hermanos había demostrado tener tanto interés en él. El joven bufó, desde que había retado a su padre se sentía inseguro, como si cada paso que daba fuera el último en su cadena de respiraciones, para el colmo un profesor lo había seducido… Joe se preguntó si el padre de Sora, el señor Takenouchi, había sonsacado así a su hermano Shuu para volverse homosexual.

El joven Kido se asomó por unos de los ventanales del hospital, vio la limosina de Yamato en la entrada del estacionamiento, Yama estaba recargado en el vehículo y parecía hablar con Taichi, Koushiro estaba a un costado, con el celular en la oreja. Más atrás Joe distinguió la figura larga y cadavérica de un hombre de pelo negro, lacio, a la altura de los hombros. Los ojos tenían hoyos como ojeras y la boca carcomida. Joe reconoció la enorme figura desgarbada: era Yukio Oikawa, uno de los espías de un clan de mafia que tenía buena relaciones con su padre. Si mal no recordaba, Takeru-kun había tenido líos con el clan Oikawa.

'_Emboscada'_ se dijo el joven con desesperación mientras se ponía como loco a teclear el número de Ishida _'maldición, maldición, localizaron a Takeru'._

Cuando iba a pulsar el último número del móvil de Yamato, sintió la mano esquelética de su padre en su hombro.

-"Te dije, Joe, que no debías desafiarme, lo que pase de ahora en adelante es tu culpa"- el padre de Joe, que vestía una bata de médico blanca, se retiró con tranquilidad, el joven de gafas no terminó de marcar el número de su amigo, vio que el rubio D4 subía solo a su limosina y se retiraba sin su guardaespaldas… tras él, Oikawa había subido a otro de los autos y había comenzado a seguir a Yamato.

'_Es imposible que mi padre sepa el problema que hubo con Takeru Takaishi, o si lo supiera, entonces papá protegería a al hijo de Ishida y convencería a la mafia de dejar en paz a los Ishida; mi padre sólo me amenazó por lo de Takenouchi Sora… probablemente el señor Oikawa esté siguiendo a Sora, quien a lo mejor está dentro de la limosina con Yama… como sea, tengo que hablar con Tai y los demás inmediatamente… Oikawa… siempre que él hace trabajos para mi padre pasan desgracias…… no quiero que otra vez sea mi culpa'_.

Borró el número de celular de Yamato y se echó a correr hacia la salida del sanatorio.

--

Koushiro se alejó de Yamato y Taichi cuando su celular sonó, se encaminó a una de las bancas. Quien le hablaba era Osamu Ichijouji, el vicepresidente del club de computación.

"**¡Presidente!"** saludó el mayor Ichijouji a través del auricular **"¿Qué tal la resaca?, en la mañana traías una pinta de desahuciado _pos_-_borracho _terrible**".

-"Me encuentro mejor, Osamu-san"- ironizó el joven pelirrojo –"¿Tienes el trabajo?".

"**Presidente, sólo trataba de ser amable, el trabajo no lo es todo en la vida"** Osamu soltó una risita y prosiguió **"pero no te preocupes, que ya hice mi investigación, ya irrumpí en los archivos de la policía gracias a mi querido padre; estuve investigando cosas muy interesantes, por supuesto, Ryo-san también ayudó… hizo contacto con el clan Oikawa y hablamos con todos los líderes a excepción de Oikawa Yukio-san, el hermano menor de los Oikawa, de cualquier manera el tal Yukio no tiene mucho peso en la banda, al parecer es espía"**.

-"¿Ryo-san habló con los líderes¿llegaron a un acuerdo?".

"**_Euh_, al parecer lo único que desean es la cabeza del tal Wallace y no quieren meterse en problemas con los Ishida… no los culpo, la verdad, la familia de tu amiguito Yamato tiene el control de medio Tokio".**

-"Entonces con que se pague la suma de la droga que debía Wallace queda resuelto el problema¿no?".

"**Eso y la cabeza del Wallace Thompson" **agregó Osamu **"De cualquier manera no te he llamado por eso… verás, Presidente, encontré información MUY interesante acerca de tráfico de influencias… creo que el clan Oikawa tiene vínculos con la familia Kido".**

-"¿Lo dices en serio?"- Koushiro bajó la voz y puso más atención a la llamada telefónica –"O sólo lo dices porque Jo-senpai te es antipático".

"**Lo digo en serio, Jefe, tú sabes que soy un profesional… parece ser que Yukio Oikawa, el mafioso con el que no hicimos contacto, hace trabajos para el respetable señor Kido, a cambio de eso Kido-san ayuda a la distribución ilegal de drogas, ya sabes, con el cuento de que es amo y señor de gran parte del sector salud, mover la droga no ha de ser problema, incluso puede ser traficante"** Osamu respiró profundamente, como si estuviera lleno de orgullo **"Claro, esas ya son especulaciones mías¿quieres que siga investigando?".**

-"Por ahora lo importante es que Takeru-kun quede libre de peligro"- dijo Koushiro –"Cuando ese problema quede resuelto puedes continuar con lo que quieras… aunque pensé que querías tener un año más tranquilo¿te serviría de algo descubrir el negocio sucio de los Kido?".

"**No realmente"** admitió Osamu **"Sólo gloria y glamour por ser tan talentoso, aunque a lo mejor pongo a trabajar a mi hermanito"**.

-"Como sea"- dijo Koushiro, volvió a suspirar –"Sólo te advierto, Osamu-san, que Jo-senpai es mi amigo".

"**Amenaza captada, Jefe, no haré nada definitivo sin consultarte"** Osamu se silenció nos segundos **"Me encargaré del caso del _bebito_ Ishida, todo parece resuelto, sólo me preocupa el tal Yukio Oikawa que no aparece".**

Koushiro vio que la limosina de Yamato comenzaba a moverse y desaparecía del estacionamiento.

-"Debo colgar, Osamu-san, por favor mantenme informado".

"**Ok, Presidente, sueña con los angelitos"** el pelirrojo cortó la comunicación, se guardó el celular y se encaminó adonde estaba Taichi con la boca abierta.

-"Kou-chan, Yama está más rebelde que nunca"- dijo el moreno molesto.

-"Deberíamos contactarle, tengo noticias de Takeru-kun".

-"Lo intenté, Kou, pero parece que apagó su móvil".

-"¡Koushiro-kun, Taichi¡Llamen a Yamato, algo muy raro está pasando!"- Joe Kido corrió hasta donde estaban el resto de los D4. Estaba jadeante y se veía más nervioso que cuando tenía exámenes semestrales.

-"Jo, cálmate, pareces demente con esos gritos, tú mismo dices que hay que guardar la compostura cuando estamos en hospitales"- renegó Taichi.

Joe movió las manos con temor, miró a todos lados; con horror señaló un auto deportivo que se veía a lo lejos y que había salido detrás de la limosina de Yamato.

-"Matsumoto-san… el guardaespaldas… ¿está con Yama?"

-"Lo dudo, porque Yamato se ha marchado manejando"- dijo Tai –"Seguramente tuvo una discusión con su padre o con Sora-chan; no sé que tanto ha pasado pero Sora terminó desmayándose y Yama salió del hospital hecho una fiera".

-"No es cosa de risa, Taichi"- regañó Joe –"Si no actuamos con presteza algo muy malo va a pasar".

-"Jo-senpai, necesitas explicarte mejor"- dijo Koushiro con suspicacia, Joe no tenía buena pinta, parecía que se estaba carcomiendo.

-"Takenouchi… ella… ¿está con Yamato?".

-"Yama dijo que Sora-chan estaba en la sección de urgencias".

-"Iré a revisar"- se ofreció Koushiro, que comenzó a trotar hacia el hospital.

Taichi y Joe pasaron cuatro largos minutos de espera. Joe había comenzado a caminar de manera maníaca por todo el estacionamiento; Tai se había entretenido con sólo verlo.

-"Jo, un día de estos te vas a colapsar, ya cálmate".

Koushiro regresó algo encalmado y pálido.

-"Sora-san no está en urgencias, según me dijeron unos enfermeros, Yamato Ishida se entercó en llevársela, así que lo más seguro es que Sora estaba adentro de la limosina de Yama".

-"Yamato idiota, me engañó"-lamentó Taichi –"Seguramente van a tener algún encuentro amoroso o algo así, o a lo mejor Yama va a vengarse¡a saber!".

Joe Kido se enderezó los lentes.

-"Eso es malo, muy malo; ¿estás seguro, Koushiro-kun, de que Sora no está aquí?"- el Izumi asintió; Joe bramó algo ininteligible –"Chicos… creo, creo que alguien está siguiendo a Yama".

-"¿A qué te refieres con alguien, Jo¿una ex novia dolida, una ex esposa de su padre, un matón?".

-"N-o, no sé, pe-pero, cuando estaba en el hospital-l, e-s decir, a-adentro, vi-i que al-guien los se-guía con-n ma-malas intenciones-s"- dijo Joe apretando los ojos.

-"¡Jo, lo hubieras dicho antes!"- dijo Tai seriamente –"Este hospital parece criadero de secuestradores… fue aquí, hace tanto tiempo, donde me secuestraron".

-"Probablemente los mafiosos del clan Oikawa están siguiendo a Yamato para hablar con él, pero Yama está sin protección"- mencionó el más joven –"Taichi, trae tu auto".

-"No me lo tienes que repetir, Kou".

-"Yo… seguiré tratando de contactar con Yama"- anunció Joe, moviendo como loco el celular. Mientras digitaba cada número, la infalible figura de su padre aparecía en sus pensamientos¿de verdad su padre tenía que ver en todo esto¿de verdad se iba a vengar del señor Takenouchi lastimando a su hija¿de verdad él tenía que quedarse callado ante tal secreto?

--

Cody Hida se encontró con Miyako Inoue hecha un mar de llanto. Después de abrirle la puerta la dejó pasar y le ofreció un té.

-"Calma, Miya-san"- pidió Cody –"¿Has tenido un mal día?"

Miyako negó y asintió al mismo tiempo. Iori puso rostro de interrogación.

-"Es que… Cody… todo lo estoy haciendo mal"- explicó Miyako, ya más tranquila –"Es porque el D4 me besó y yo no quería, entonces fui y besé a Ken-kun, pero éste no dijo que era algo bueno o malo¿me entiendes?, lo besé y lo que hizo fue voltearme la cara y hablar del trabajo, debe pensar que soy una chica fácil, porque ayer vio como Izumi-san me besaba, pero fue porque estaba desprevenida con todo el cuento ése de que el vecino era en verdad el hermano de un D4 y cosas peores… yo sólo quería atravesar esa horrible preparatoria como una estudiante modelo¿es mucho pedir eso?, ahora estoy hecha un manojo de enredos".

-"Miya… _etto_¿podrías repetir de nuevo todo con más calma?"- Cody sirvió más té para su mejor amiga, sería una tarde larga.

--

Sora se incorporó del asiento del vehículo cuando Yamato encendió el automóvil. Reconoció la limosina Ishida, se asomó al frente y vio que el rubio estaba conduciendo a toda velocidad.

-"¡Estás loco!"- gritó Sora –"No sé que diablos estés pensando pero detén el auto de una buena vez".

Yamato no respondió, un vidrio se interponía entre el conductor y la pelirroja. Sora corrió hacia una de las puertas, intentó abrirla, pero nada sucedió; después trató de bajar el vidrio, pero no pudo; la limosina estaba asegurada y ella no tenía control sobre nada.

-"¡Detente de una buena vez!"- rogó algo asustada al notar que la velocidad aumentaba y el paisaje citadino iba cambiando poco a poco.

Sora se sentó un momento para reflexionar. Por más que intentaba comprender las acciones del odioso D4, más se confundía. Yamato era indescifrable: de repente tenía ataques de demencia en donde la insultaba y la protegía al mismo tiempo. La Takenouchi pensó que esas actitudes eran despreciables¿por qué la odiaba tanto el heredero Ishida¿por el matrimonio de su madre con Ishida¿por su carácter y sus acciones?; la joven cruzó los brazos, llevaba más de media hora en la limosina. En otro ataque de desesperación se quitó el zapato e intentó romper los cristales del auto, pero nada sucedió debido al grosor del vidrio.

-"¡Ya cálmate, idiota!"- gritó Sora con toda su fuerza –"No necesitas conducir hasta el fin del mundo para deshacerte de mí".

Nada sucedió en los siguientes minutos. Sora se estaba atarantando, aún estaba desvelada y agotada por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, lo único que quería era un poco de paz, quería echarse en una cama para descansar el pie hinchado y las ojeras de petróleo.

--

Yamato se detuvo abruptamente. Sora espabiló sus sentidos y se enderezó. La puerta de la limosina se abrió y el rostro blanquecino de Yamato apareció ante la joven inmediatamente.

-"Tenemos que hablar"- dijo bruscamente.

-"Yo no tengo nada qué hablar con alguien que no sabe escuchar y que para el colmo maneja como el diablo"- dijo con rapidez la hija de Sakura Takenouchi.

-"Tienes que hablar conmigo, porque no tienes adónde ir".

Sora se bajó de la limosina con mucho trabajo, le punzó el pie.

-"¿Qué significa esto?"- preguntó asustada –"¿dónde estamos?".

Frente a ella había un lago enorme, de agua lodosa; al fondo, en el cielo, las nubes se amontonaban y ocultaban el atardecer. Alrededor de los muchachos había maleza y tiras inacabables de pinos secos, sin primavera.

-"Significa que no puedes huir y que vamos a hablar"- informó el rubio con frialdad –"Ven, siéntate aquí".

Yamato se sentó en una roca plana que estaba justo al lado de la limosina. Sora no se sentó, pero eso no pareció perturbarle al rubio, que empezó a hablar.

-"Tú y yo tenemos que aclarar las cosas, mujer"- comenzó a decir: -"primero que nada quiero que dejes de creerte el ángel de la guarda de Tk, él no necesita que una muerta de hambre le esté salvando el pellejo cada segundo".

Sora miró que el rostro de Yamato estaba contorsionado.

-"Bien, aclaremos las cosas"- dijo con la voz altiva –"Tu hermano Takeru no necesita de ningún ángel, sólo necesita que le escuchen… no es mi culpa haberlo ayudado, sólo estaba en el lugar y en la hora adecuada¿sabes lo que es eso?, se le llama coincidencia; no es mi culpa que estés celoso".

-"¿Celos?, no digas estupideces".

-"Estoy entiendo cómo funciona tu mente podrida"- aseguró Sora, alejándose un poco –"Seguramente tuviste una infancia difícil¿tu padres peleaban enfrente de ti y de tu hermano¿tu madre se fue de tu lado y te abandonó¿Tu padre te ignoró y quedaste solo en el mundo?"- Sora mencionó todo eso con malicia, el rostro de Yamato quedó impertérrito, Sora agarró coraje de todo su cuerpo –"Te quitaron a tu hermano y no volviste a verle en años, tu padre se casó muchas veces y tú no aceptaste a esas mujeres porque echabas de menos a tu madre y a tu hermano, entonces te volviste malcriado y desobediente, tu padre no hallaba cómo controlarte y te dejó hacer cuanto capricho se te ocurriera".

-"Cállate, _perra_"- dejó salir Yamato; Sora no obedeció.

-"Así que creciste siendo un patán, aprendiste a mandar y a aplastar a los demás… te las arreglaste para destruir a las parejas de tu padre, hiciste hasta lo imposible para ver a tu hermano: tu refugio y tu pretexto; luego encontraste a otros igual de maleados que tú y juntos comenzaron a hacer su voluntad, a enrolarse con mujeres, a mancharse con dinero, a aplastar al resto del mundo, y todo porque fuiste un niñato mimado e incomprendido¿te parece razón suficiente para joderme la vida?, si todas las personas que sufren tuvieran tus reacciones entonces sería el fin del mundo, tus pretextos de niño infeliz no me afectan… así que a mí no me vengas con manipulaciones ni imposiciones, tú, por más que te esfuerces, no puedes contra mí".

-"Que te calles, _pinche zorra_"-De un impulso Yamato golpeó a Sora, quien cayó en el suelo. La joven notó que le sangraba la nariz.

-"No es suficiente, Ishida, los golpes no son suficientes para vencerme"- aseguró Sora, muerta del dolor. Miró hacia arriba, Yamato estaba estático frente a ella, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos remojados. El joven la miraba directamente, como si quisiera absorberla.

Sora se sentó en el suelo con esfuerzos, se mordió los labios y se secó la sangre con la blusa del uniforme. La verdad era que ya no sabía de donde sacar la fuerza, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era descansar, pero para siempre.

Yamato siguió viéndola hasta que al chico se le doblaron las piernas, como si se le hubieran salido los tornillos de las rodillas. Quedaron entonces a un nivel similar. Los ojos de Sora derritiéndose ante los _icebergs_ del apodado Matt.

-"Aunque sea verdad"- comenzó a decir, con los ojos ya más secos –"aunque sea cierto… tú no tienes derecho a decirlo, mujer".

Era tal el tono de voz con el que había hablado Yamato que Sora se arrepintió de haber hablado con sarcasmo. No supo cómo reaccionar ante la mirada del D4, no supo que hacer con el sangrado de su nariz.

-"El que seas más lista que otras chicas no te da derecho a alzarme la voz ni a desafiarme"- insistió Yamato, con la voz de niño –"Aunque seas la amiga de Tai o aunque tengas esa manía de torturarme te prohíbo que me alces la voz".

Sora desvió sus ojos cobrizos. Miró el lago. Entre el agua espesa y entre las nubes frondosas se asomaba una débil luna llena que se reflejaba en el agua.

-"No eres mejor que yo¿te enteras?"- rugió Yamato –"Definitivamente tú también tienes lo tuyo, te sientes leal y sincera, te crees rica de espíritu pero no tienes a nadie, te sientes segura de ti misma, pero vives bajo el dominio de la _bruja_ de tu madre, esa _bruja jodida_ te ha hecho una porquería de mujer¡desde que apareciste, desde que tienes tarjeta roja, desde siempre!... eres una pesadilla que quiero sofocar".

-"Entonces golpéame otra vez, escúpeme y acaba conmigo"- musitó Sora, no vencida por las palabras del rubio, sino exhausta de sí misma. Estaba cansada de las conversaciones sinsentido, de los insultos, de los arrebatos de odio.

Yamato entonces sonrió, con sonrisa de ventisca (fugaz y dolorosa). Se acercó a Sora y la envolvió en un abrazo, rodeó a la chica con los brazos que se volvieron cadenas, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su futura hermanastra.

-"No puedo"- dijo, en voz baja –"No quiero golpearte nunca más".

-"¿_Ehhh_?".

-"Eres una verdadera pesadilla que me está haciendo perder el sentido común"- sinceró, apretándola más –"No sé cómo le hiciste, pero te metiste en mi cabeza y me estás volviendo loco, así que deja de hacer cosas buenas por mí y por mi hermano, no quiero deberte nada, quiero sacarte de mi cabeza".

Sora no hizo intento de romper el abrazo; en esos momentos algo se le entumió por dentro y se le vinieron a la cabeza todos los recuerdos apasionados que había tenido con Yamato Ishida en los pasados días. Esos labios. Los ojos azules. La armonía del cuerpo blanco y esbelto. La música. Todo.

Sin embargo Yamato era diferente en aquel abrazo, ahí, entre esos brazos y ése cuerpo con voz quebrada, había algo diferente y Sora pudo percibirlo. Lo notó y se dio cuenta de que tanto él como ella estaban equivocados. Estos sentimientos abrasadores no eran una competencia de palabras ni de odios; eran algo más. Por eso sin siquiera dudarlo ella también extendió sus brazos y abarcó con ellos el cuerpo del joven rubio, por eso ella también recargó su cabeza en él.

Comenzó a mover las manos por la espalda del joven¿qué importaban ahora las discusiones, la rivalidad y los problemas?, el señor Ishida y su madre eran espejismos, la tarjeta roja era uno de los últimos rayos del sol que ocultaban las nubes de borregos.

Sora levantó la cabeza de Yamato y las miradas de ambos de nueva cuenta se encontraron, la pelirroja besó brevemente los labios entreabiertos de Yamato; era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa en un beso.

-"Estúpido Tai, tenía razón"- bramó Yamato, cambiando la expresión de muchacho desvalido por la de un lobo estepario –"Ahora ya estás perdida tú también, Sora Takenouchi".

Sora no comprendió el comentario pero no le importó.

-"¿Sufres de bipolaridad?"- preguntó indignada. Yamato sonrió.

-"Estás perdida porque estás a mis pies, lo entiendo, no puedes evitarlo"- dijo entre apasionado y juguetón –"Me besaste por iniciativa propia, eso quiere decir que gané".

-"No seas idiota, eso quiere decir que no se trata de una competencia".

-"Eres mía, eso es lo que significa; eres mía".

Yamato se le dejó ir encima a Sora; directo a los labios, Sora no pudo detenerle, del impulso los dos cayeron al suelo rocoso.

-"nh.. nh… no"- rogó Sora, entre jadeos; Yamato ahogó los labios de la pelirroja con su lengua hirviente; con una de sus manos, el joven fue acariciando los muslos hasta atravesar la falda y llegar hasta la ropa interior de Sora.

La chica se estremeció ante la caricia.

-"Eres virgen¿_ne_?, perfecto… entonces serás sólo mía"- dijo Yamato cuando separó los labios de Sora.

-"Eres…"- la Takenouchi respiró apresuradamente para recuperarse –"… déjame… así… no… funciona conmigo".

Yamato la interrumpió con otro beso; mordió los labios de su víctima, como indicando que ya tendrían tiempo de platicar después.

La pelirroja gimió entre besos cuando el D4 jaló su ropa íntima hacia abajo, pero inmediatamente después la boca de Yamato se le resbaló, como si el chico hubiera perdido el sentido.

Sora alzó la cabeza, asustada, los ojos de Yamato estaban abiertos y blancos… sin saber por qué, la entera figura del joven Ishida se desvaneció sobre ella.

La chica gritó, con mucho esfuerzo movió a Yamato hacia un lado. El rubio estaba desmayado en la hierba.

-"_Hey_, despierta"- pidió Sora, moviéndolo. La chica sintió sobre ella una sombra que le nubló aún más la escasa luz de la luna. –"¿Quién está ahí?"

La larga y flacucha figura de Yukio Oikawa apareció frente a Takenouchi.

-"¿Quién demonios quieres tú¿qué le hiciste a él?"- interrogó Sora con el poco valor que le quedaba.

_what a fool_

_I don't about tomorrow_

_what is like to be..._

_(Fragmento de Moon in the Water - BECK)_

--

_Continuará en el capítulo 9…_

--

…………………………………………………..

Por fin terminó el cap, espero les haya gustado… personalmente no quedé muy conforme, pero el fic se va a poner mejor el siguiente episodio y poco a poco voy a regularizar las tramas, por lo menos ya pude explicar algunas cosas y avanzar otras, de modo que está todo listo para que pase lo que he pensado en los siguientes dos capis (que tendrán mucho, pero mucho romance y estarán un poco fuertes). Espero que les haya entretenido la lectura, prometo esforzarme más para la próxima, por mientras les agradezco que sigan mi fic, si el mismo tiene errores me disculpo, ni tiempo tuve de revisarlo porque quería actualizar rápido.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **anikka16, matty-kun (2), PrincessPrym (2), Sorato Fan, Leri, Sorato for ever, Isfryd Beloved, criskizuna, kagura haruno, Deina-Black, Atori-chan (2), cutie sora, Sofia-Princess, SkuAg, Kyoko-4ever, Chikage-SP, Sucel, UUUuuUUU, PrincessLunaMadalaineJulia (creo que d4 durará entre 15 y 20 caps), Antotis, sakura03, crazy takeshida, rika-sora, L.I.T., Lizirien, girl takari 93, Adriannita, Alda-gracie, anita-asakura, y a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia, gracias y espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios, los cuales me animan a seguir con este proyecto.**

Se despide, _CieloCriss_ (por cierto, que me pondré al corriente con todos los fics que leo, así que esperen mis comentarios).

_Moon on the water es el título de una canción de la serie y manga Beck… Beck es la historia del nacimiento de una banda de rock, se los recomiendo._

_-Ehh, decidí enfermar a Tk con dengue (no sé si conozcan esa enfermedad, pero es común en lugares húmedos y Tk anduvo de polizonte en un barco, así que hice que le picara un mosquito que transmite esa enfermedad... claro, sé que el dengue es común en países latinos y calurosos, pero pues, después de todo esto es un fic)... lo enfermé porque quiero -como quien dice- retratar un anime muy lindo que vi hace poco sobre dos chicos enfermos que estaban internados en un hospital, creo que sería lindo que Tk y Kari estuvieran en una situación similar... luego les paso el nombre del anime para que lo vean._


	10. Antihéroe

Febrero de 2007; wooo, no puedo creer que ya estemos en febrero… Hola a todos, espero que hayan tenido un feliz día del amor y de la amistad; la intención era publicar este cap el 14, pero me fue imposible; aún así espero que les guste el nuevo episodio de esta historia de desamor-amor. En un principio, Digital Cuatro era un fic que tenía ideas y tramas de animes y mangas shojo, pero actualmente este fic se separó de la idea principal (está mucho más "dark" que cualquier shojo). Muchas gracias por leer; cabe resaltar que ni digimon ni las coincidencias de ideas con otras series me pertenecen, escribo –pues- sin fin de lucro.

**_Advertencia_**: _Este cap contiene escenas sobre sexo, lenguaje ofensivo, situaciones "oscuras" y negativas... seeeh, mucho drama._

-este fic está dedicado a Atori-chan y a los aficionados al Sorato y al romance.

**--**

**En el capítulo anterior Sora se enteró del secreto de Koushiro; hubo una conversación en la que Taichi le contó a la pelirroja que ella puede salvar a Yamato; Tk fue internado en la clínica de los Kido, por ello Yamato tuvo una discusión con el señor Ishida ya que se echó la culpa de los problemas de Tk. Takeru y Hikari resultaron ser amigos secretos. Joe se enfrentó a su padre, quien decidió hacerle daño a Sora; el clan Oikawa hizo contacto con Osamu Ichijouji y Ryo Akiyama; Miyako besó a Ken… al final, Yamato y Sora se alejaron de la ciudad para discutir, pero en medio de su guerra de odio-amor, un hombre golpeó a Yamato y atacó a Sora; por otra parte Tai y los demás han ido a socorrerlos¿qué sucederá?**

**--**

**_Digital Cuatro_ **

Por _CieloCriss_

Nueve.- "**_Antihéroe"_**

Tos. Tos seca, de esa que cala la garganta cuando te ahogas. Así se sintió Yamato cuando le cayó agua encima de su piel rosada, lo recorrió un escalofrío y después, al respirar agua se arremolinó con los tosidos. Despertó y se incorporó de un movimiento.

-"… Sora"- soltó en un débil gemido. Estaba empapado, el agua le corría por el rostro, el uniforme del instituto estaba húmedo, pegado a su cuerpo: la respiración agonizante, la tierra seca, polvorienta bajo su ser, el corazón en trote y la soledad.

-"¿Yama?"- dijo Taichi, sosteniendo el cuello de la camisa de su amigo –"Reacciona, Yama".

El joven Ishida entonces parpadeó, su mirada comenzó a esclarecerse, como si sus iris celestes se hubieran acompasado con la ahora noche. Taichi traía consigo una botella con agua semivacía (o tal vez semillena).

Después de parpadear notó que estaba sentado en el suelo, con los puños apretados y un horrible dolor de cabeza se esparcía por todo su cuerpo. Alrededor de él, como nubes, sus tres mejores amigos.

-"¿Cuántos dedos ves?"- preguntó Joe Kido, mostrando tres dedos de su lado derecho.

-"Quítense"- Yamato dio un empujón al joven Kido y se incorporó con dificultad.

Por debajo del cuello le corría un hilo de sangre.

-"Te dieron un golpe fuerte"- siguió insistiendo Jo –"Debemos regresar al hospital, podrías tener una contusión cerebral".

-"No digas _idioteces_"- interrumpió el rubio. Observó la limosina vacía y abierta; vio que el lago seguía mostrando el reflejo de una débil luna redonda… lo único diferente eran los nubarrones que lucían morados por la oscuridad.

Koushiro Izumi estaba caminando por los alrededores, a cada momento recargaba su quijada en su muñeca y volteaba los ojos hacia el cielo. Tai estaba inmóvil frente a su amigo.

-"Ne, Yama, Sora-chan estaba contigo¿verdad?"- Yamato quedó en silencio; Taichi lo entendió –"¿Quién te golpeó, Yama?"

Yamato permaneció callado. Recordó haber estado sobre Sora, besándola, recordó el sabor de sus labios, su mano acariciando las piernas de ella… y de súbito un golpe seco en su cabeza, que lo desvaneció todo.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- insistió Taichi, encarando a Yamato.

-"Pero ¿Por qué?"- dijo Yamato, ignorando la pregunta de su amigo

-"Como lo sospechas, Yama"- intervino Kou –"Se la han llevado… la persona que te golpeó se llevó a Sora-san".

Había un zapato colegial femenino al lado de una roca plana, el zapato estaba destrozado y tiras de vendas con sangre estaban regadas por todo el suelo.

-"Pero ¿¡Por qué?!"- se entercó Yamato, se desacomodó el cabello y se inclinó hacia donde estaban las vendas que antiguamente habían resguardado el tobillo herido de la pelirroja.

Taichi pateó la tierra.

-"Sora-chan no tiene que ver en nuestros problemas¿cierto?... el clan Oikawa tenía problemas con el _Embrión_, pero Sora es una chica inocente… Koushiro¿qué no el clan Oikawa quería negociar¿qué tiene que ver Sora-chan en esto?... es decir, pudiéndose raptar a Yama¿por qué se la llevaron a ella?".

Yamato recogió la venda y la observó.

-"Maldición"- rugió, su pecho estaba hecho una ventisca.

-"Como dice Tai, es una incoherencia que pudiéndose llevar a Yama se hayan llevado a Sora-san, por otra parte no hay que olvidar que Sora es parte del problema también, ella se arriesgó ayer para ayudar a Takeru-kun, por tanto, el clan Oikawa seguramente la tiene identificada… aunque, de ser así¿acaso no sabrían que ella en cierto modo está enrolada con los Ishida?; Osamu Ichijouji acaba de llamarme, al parecer él y Ryo-san hicieron contacto con el clan Oikawa y éstos llegaron a un acuerdo, por tanto, el rapto de Sora es irracional…"- el Izumi habló fríamente, mirando a Joe, quien prestaba una obsesiva atención a sus manos.

-"Kou¿quieres decir que el clan Oikawa no tiene que ver en esto?"- cuestionó Tai.

-"Sí, eso creo"- reafirmó el pelirrojo.

Yamato apretó con fuerza la venda y estrelló el puño en el suelo.

-"Maldición"- volvió a decir, esta vez con voz mustia. Joe tembló.

-"Ne-necesitas ayuda con esa h-herida en la cabeza, Yamato-kun"- opinó Jo, cabizbajo.

-"Jo, cállate… ahora lo único que quiero es que esa molesta chica esté a mi lado"- sinceró el rubio, poniéndose de pie.

-"¡Pero ella es tu tarjeta roja, no debería importante… la odias ¿no es así?, ella y su madre te quieren quitar tu herencia, no debería importarte que alguien te ahorre el trabajo!"- reclamó Jo, aunque por dentro la imagen de su padre se le apareció como un fantasma, imaginó, de repente, que la voluntad de Sora Takenouchi se desvanecía.

-"ELLA AHORA ES MÍA"- aclaró el rubio –"Yo soy el único que puede destruirla".

-"y el único que puede amarla"- complementó Taichi con nostalgia. Koushiro comenzó a buscar pistas. Joe tembló.

-"¿A dónde se la habrán llevado¿qué querrán hacer con ella?"- pensó en voz alta Tai –"Demonios…".

Koushiro miró las huellas de los neumáticos que estaban bien marcadas por el polvaderón del lugar.

-"Mientras esos neumáticos estén marcados en la tierra podemos acercarnos"- dijo Kou –"Pero perderemos el rastro cuando lleguemos al pavimento".

-"¿Cómo me encontraron?"- preguntó Yamato al más joven –"Yo nunca respondí el celular cuando llamaron".

-"Usé un radar que desarrollamos en mi club"- dijo Kou.

-"Entonces, Kou, haz lo mismo con el móvil de Sora"- pidió Yamato.

-"No tengo registrado ningún número de Sora, al parecer ella odia los celulares y no cuenta con uno".

-"Maldita sea, tenía que se pobre"- renegó Tai, pero sonó simpático.

Yamato no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, desde que había descubierto que Sora no estaba con él, tenía el cuerpo entumido y todos sus movimientos eran mecánicos y lentos a pesar de que por dentro sentía sus órganos acelerados, como si hubiera consumido algún tipo de droga, o como si estuviera a punto de hacer el amor.

Joe percibió ausente a Yamato, notó que en el fondo su amigo rugía como fiera, porque al final de cuentas Sora lo había encantado. En cierta medida, aunque a Joe no le simpatizaba Sora, la admiraba. Admiraba a esa chica. Detestaba cuando su padre lo ponía entre la espada y la pared.

-"Entonces no perdamos tiempo, vamos en mi convertible, que es más veloz".

-"Jo-senpai"- dijo inesperadamente Koushiro, arrugando las gruesas cejas rojizas –"¿Cómo supiste que alguien estaba siguiendo a Yama¿por qué preguntaste si Sora estaba con Yamato? Y..."

Entonces Joe tragó saliva.

-"¿Cómo supiste que quien estaba siguiendo a Yamato era alguien sospechoso?, si no me equivoco, muchas personas más estaban en el estacionamiento del hospital esta tarde".

La silueta del padre de Joe se inflaba más y más en la mente de Joe Kido cuando Izumi hablaba. Tai y Yamato avisparon sus sentidos y encerraron a Joe con la mirada.

-"Nunca has tenido buena vista¿no es así¿cómo fue entonces que se te hizo sospechoso? Y…"

-"¿¡Estás insinuando que YO hice algo malo, Kou-kun?!"- exclamó Jo.

-"No es eso, sólo que no entiendo por qué…"

-"¡Cállate!"- silenció Joe, la silueta de su padre explotó en mil pedazos –"Cállate, cállate¡yo no quiero traicionar a nadie!".

Taichi abrió más los ojos, Yamato los achicó, como felino en alerta.

-"¿De qué _carajos_ estás hablando Jo?"- preguntó Taichi.

Joe agarró a Koushiro de la camisa del uniforme, lo alzó de un jalón, debido a que el Kido era mucho más alto que el de ojos curiosos.

-"Ya estarás contento¿no?, te encanta hacerme quedar mal con ellos"- el de cabello negro-azuloso apretó más la camisa del pelirrojo.

-"Tómalo como quieras"- susurró Koushiro, con la vista fija en Joe.

-"Tienes tres segundos para soltarlo"- dijo Taichi, con la voz que solía usar con las víctimas de su tarjeta roja.

-"Eso no es necesario"- dijo rápidamente Izumi; movió su cuerpo (hábil y suave) hasta deshacerse del acoso de su amigo con un movimiento de artes marciales –"Jo-senpai no va a hacerme nada, lo principal es encontrar a Sora-san"

Pero Tai negó y se abalanzó hacia Joe.

-"¡Últimamente te has estado portando muy violento con Koushiro, Jo!, no sé que demonios te pasa pero no voy a permitir que…"

-"Tai"- habló Yamato, el más silente de los D4 –"Deja de perder el tiempo y trae el auto".

Algo de claridad entró en el moreno, que soltó a Joe; ambos suspiraron. El menor de los Kido se acomodó las gafas y fue entonces que sus ojos negros se encontraron con los de Yama. Jo se estremeció. Mucho. Mucho… hasta le crujió la quijada.

-"Yo… sé… en qué lugar se encuentra Takenouchi Sora"- dijo lentamente, bajando la mirada. Esta vez fue Matt quien intentó lanzarse a golpearle, pero Koushiro lo detuvo.

-"No digas estupideces¡No juegues con eso!, esa chica no tiene nada que ver contigo".

-"La raptó un hombre llamado Yukio Oikawa que es parte del clan Oikawa, pero que también trabaja para mi padre".

Taichi apretó los puños.

-"Y-yo… desde que Sora entró al instituto, yo tenía que buscar la manera de hacerle daño y destruirla, no quería, pero mi padre insistió… quería… quería que la tarjeta roja la destruyera, para no tener que hacerlo yo… y entonces, esa chica, comenzó… a encantarlos a todos… comenzaron a quererla, y yo, lo supe… le dije a mi padre que no podía hacerle daño a esa chica, porque ella no tenía nada que ver… porque es, es una mujer solamente…"

-"Aclara las cosas antes de que te rompa la quijada"- dijo calmadamente Taichi –"¿por qué tu asqueroso padre querría hacerle daño a una chica que no conoce y que seguramente no le ha hecho nada?".

-"Mi hermano mayor, Shuu…"- Joe levantó el rostro pero solamente miró hacia la noche y no hacia los rostros de sus amigos –"Mi hermano Shuu no se fue a estudiar al extranjero como les conté, mi hermano Shuu es homosexual".

-"¿Qué tonterías dices?"- reclamó Taichi.

-"El padre de Sora-san y mi hermano Shuu, son amantes… mi padre lo descubrió, a mi hermano; mi padre… odia a los _gay_¡odia que el señor Takenouchi haya vuelto _gay_ a mi hermano!".

-"A la _madre_…"- susurró Tai, asombrado, Koushiro parpadeó, estaba hilando hechos.

-"Por-por eso, mi padre, quiere vengarse del señor Takenouchi usando a su hija… yo me negué a ayudarlo, y papá dijo que él lo haría por su cuenta… yo no debí, no debí desobedecerlo, ahora esa pobre chica está en peligro por mi culpa".

Joe tenía un rostro tan angustiado y arrepentido, que a Taichi se le quitaron las ganas de pegarle.

-"Debiste decirlo antes"- dijo Tai –"Tu padre es basura¿cómo puede tener esa mente tan retorcida y al mismo tiempo salvar a mi hermanita de la muerte?"

-"Jo…"- dijo débilmente Yama –"¿sabes dónde está¿Sabes dónde la tienen?"

Joe Kido asintió.

-"Sospecho… de un lugar".

-"Entonces llévame a ese sitio".

-"Yama, tú… ¿me perdonas?"- cuestionó Kido.

-"_Baka_"- bufó Taichi, corriendo hacia su auto –"No es tiempo para preguntas como esa, tenemos que rescatar a Sora-chan".

-"Tai tiene razón, Jo-senpai"- dijo Koushiro.

Yamato rememoró las lágrimas de Sora cuando ésta halló a su padre con un _novio_… ¿quién iba a decir que ese _novio_ era el hermano de Joe?

-"Tú lo sabías, Koushiro"- dijo Yamato, a lo lejos escucharon que el auto de Taichi fue encendido y derrapaba hacia ellos.

-"Sólo una parte"- admitió el pelirrojo –"Pero siempre supe que Jo-senpai sabía que los errores de los padres no los deben de pagar los hijos".

-"Buena frase"- dijo Yamato un poco más tranquilo –"¿Oíste, Jo¿oíste que los hijos no deben pagar los errores de los padres?".

Jo asintió.

-"Aplícalo a tu caso"- Yamato corrió hacia el asiento del copiloto. Kou le dijo a Joe:

-"Bonita manera de perdonar tiene Yamato"- susurró el Izumi.

Joe Kido no tiene la culpa de los errores de su padre.

--

'_Cumpliré su palabra, mi señor, la despareceré'_ fue lo que escuchó Sora al recuperar el sentido. No sabía de dónde provenía esa voz, era una voz lejana, que sonaba como trompeta roída. La pelirroja tenía los ojos vendados, sus manos y piernas atadas. El peso de su cuerpo descansaba pesadamente sobre un colchón. Un colchón que no olía nada, un colchón que le ponía los pelos de punta. Sora evitó emitir sonido alguno a pesar de que quería gritar, los latidos de su corazón eran fuertes, cual tambores, y le impedían concentrarse. ¿Dónde estaba¿Qué había pasado¿Qué podía hacer?; lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Yamato Ishida inconsciente sobre la hierba y entonces la pálida figura de un hombre-_zombi_ la había atacado. Takenouchi recordaba haber sentido la mano de aquél sujeto sobre su rostro, recordaba el olor de un _spray_ y su desvanecimiento. "Probablemente me noquearon con algún líquido raro, me está matando el dolor de cabeza" se dijo, luego volvió a escuchar:

-"No se preocupe, como usted sugirió, no va a quedar rastro de ella el día de mañana y enviaré sus restos a la dirección que usted sugirió, mi señor".

Sora se estremeció, porque asoció que hablaban de ella. No comprendía por qué la habían secuestrado, pero definitivamente tenía que ver con los D4, o tal vez la habían atrapado porque la noche pasada había defendido a Takeru Takaishi de la mafia.

"¿Es por eso?" pensó, de nuevo sintiendo un espasmo, uno que le nació del tobillo y le ahogó el cuello, "Yo… ¿qué se supone que haré?" pensó desesperada, comenzó a moverse como lombriz, el colchón era duro y toda ella estaba entumida.

-"Vaya, parece que la droga está perdiendo fuerza, mi señor, debo colgar, ya despertó la chica"- escuchó Sora. -"Chiquita, mi señor te manda decir que tengas un final feliz".

La joven no escuchó cuando su secuestrador colgó el teléfono, lo siguiente que sintió fueron unas manos bruscas escarbando su cuerpo.

-"¡Suéltame, imbécil¿qué quieres de mí?, déjame en paz"- las manos del hombre consiguieron sentarla.

Sora comenzó a jadear, sintió impotencia.

-"Eres una niña ruidosa, yo no quiero nada de ti"- oyó Sora –"No es nada personal, chiquita".

El sujeto le quitó la venda de los ojos. Sora vio una habitación borrosa, poco a poco su entorno se fue delineando. Su captor era un hombre pálido, lívido como los huesos; tenía un cabello grasiento y negro, la nariz de gancho y los ojos ojerosos; las manos del sujeto eran largas, gruesas y la tenían sujeta de la cintura.

-"Soy Yukio Oikawa"- anunció, mirando fijamente a la Takenouchi.

-"Oikawa... ¡es el grupo mafioso que atacó a Takeru-kun!"

-"Esto no tiene nada que ver con los Ishida"- volvió a decir Oikawa, agarrando la barbilla de Sora –"Esto tiene que ver con tus pecados, chiquita".

-"¿Mis pecados¿has dicho mis pecados¡estúpido de _mierda_¡si vas a hacerme daño, culpa a tus propios pecados y no a los ajenos, hijo de _puta_!"- Sora realizó un movimiento desesperado, no supo cómo pero sacudió todo el cuerpo y golpeó a Oikawa.

-"Algo muy malo has debido hacer, chiquita"- Oikawa se incorporó, como si el golpe de Sora no hubiera existido –"Algo muy malo debiste hacerle a mi señor, que es un santo".

-"¿Tu señor?"- Sora parpadeó, no entendía nada de lo ese tipo estaba diciendo –"¿Quién es tu señor?"

-"No puedo decírtelo a pesar de que ya no tengas a nadie a quien informar, es parte de la seguridad que siempre usa mi señor… sólo puedo decirte que eres mala y que mi señor castiga a los malos porque él es justo y tiene el poder"- Oikawa de nueva cuenta apresó a Sora, la lanzó a la cama.

"Este sujeto… me da miedo, su rostro no refleja nada… al verlo siento que es ese tipo de hombres que cree que actúa por principio divino".

-"¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?"- dijo Sora en voz alta, fingiendo valentía.

Oikawa metió una de sus manos a su chaqueta, sacó una pequeña lata de _spray_.

-"Hiciste algo tan malo que se ha decidido que mueras"- dijo tranquilamente, destapando el _spray_ y apuntando al rostro de Sora –"Así que voy a matarte para que mi señor pueda estar en paz y no le arruines los planes… mi señor tan considerado, me ha dicho que te rosee con esto para que no gastes energías".

"Este sujeto está loco, Dios mío" se dijo Sora. Trató de moverse, de huir, pero era imposible debido a sus ataduras, así que por más que intentó no pudo evitar que Oikawa acercara su enorme mano y le echara spray directo al rostro. Sora cerró los ojos para que el _spray_ no le entrara, pero su acción fue tardía y sintió una chispa entumida por toda su cara. Las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se esfumaron, Oikawa sonrió tranquilamente.

-"Dé..Déja…me"- rogó Sora, no quería llegar a rogar, no obstante se hallaba desesperada: estaba asustada, no sabía lo que pasaría con ella, le asustaba saber que iban a matarla… no era en sí miedo a la muerte, sino temor a la _postmuerte_, a dejar de oír el corazón acelerado, como cuando le latía estando Yamato Ishida presente. No, morir no era lo que le daba miedo, pero tenía derecho a saber por qué.

Oikawa desamarró las piernas de Sora, la pelirroja ya no tuvo fuerzas para moverlas debido a la droga que le habían echado encima, trató de huir con un último esfuerzo pero le resultó imposible.

-"No te puedo dejar, chiquita, una orden es una orden… aunque la muerte no tiene por qué ser un proceso horrible¿sabes?, yo te haré disfrutar tus últimos momentos"- Oikawa agarró una pistola y la puso en una mesita. La Takenouchi tembló, le dio una ojeada al lugar y descubrió que estaban en algo parecido a un cuarto de hotel –"Te voy a matar con esta pistola, pero relájate".

¿Por qué no podía moverse¿Por qué ni siquiera le daban la oportunidad de defenderse?, si sólo querían matarla¿por qué no la habían matado antes, cuando noquearon a Yamato?

-"No voy a matarte de improviso, sería tan cruel… voy a darte la oportunidad de que te arrepientas de tus pecados, chiquita"- Oikawa se quitó el saco y se desabrochó los pantalones. Sora Takenouchi entonces comprendió lo que seguía y una fuerte convulsión interna la invadió. Ese sujeto quería hacerla sufrir¡la quería violar!... Sora no pudo evitar sentir odio hacia el mundo y hacia el destino, no es que se hiciera la víctima, pero ¡lo era!

Trató de relajarse, de acompasar su respiración para juntar energías a pesar de la droga. Hizo el intento de cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo: vio cuando Oikawa se sacaba la ropa interior, miró el miembro amenazante de su captor.

Y entonces el hombre-_zombi_, Oikawa, se le encimó: le desamarró las manos-drogadas, le quitó la ropa con sumo cuidado y la dobló. Sora no pudo más, no consiguió guardar energía para defenderse, a como pudo arrojó un grito proveniente de sus pulmones, no supo cómo pero levantó las manos a manera de golpe y empujó a Oikawa. Se incorporó temblorosa de la cama, por culpa de la droga no veía ni olía ni caminaba bien. Sus cinco sentidos estaban sombríos. Se abalanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación, trató de abrirla pero la perilla estaba atrancada.

-"Eres una _caja de Pandora_, chiquita"- Oikawa se incorporó, ahora estaba más sombrío, parecía un gorila enjaulado –"Traté de darte un final digno a pesar de que eras una pecadora".

Sora volvió a gritar, no pidió ayuda, pero su grito reflejaba desesperación… además¿quién podría ayudarla¿Por qué precisamente querían matarla, si ayudar a Takeru no había sido –según ella- algo tan malo?... su vida había cambiado mucho los últimos días, pero sin duda alguna este evento era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

Pateó la puerta, no fue suficiente. Zangoloteó la perilla, pero no pasó nada. Tras Sora, Yukio Oikawa se iba acercando a ella arrastrando los pies.

-"No… me… toques"- rogó Sora, pero Oikawa la agarró bruscamente del brazo y la azotó en el piso.

-"No sé de dónde sacas fuerza después de haber aspirado la droga, pero no me agrada tu actitud; si vas a morir, chiquita, afronta tu destino y destruye tus culpas"- Oikawa se dejó caer sobre ella.

"No entiendo por qué me está pasando esto" pensó Sora "Yo… sólo quiero una vida tranquila¡Yo sólo quiero que deje de tocarme!... Yamato…".

Ahí se acabó la plática, cuando su captor le sujetó las manos contra el suelo y le golpeó el vientre, cuando le abrió las piernas y cuando dejó de hablar de los supuestos pecados de la pelirroja. De improviso, así como ruge el aire en un ventanal, así como atraviesa una estaca a un vampiro, así fue como Oikawa entró en ella.

--

Hikari suspiró. Los ojitos cansados de Takeru la conmovieron. El chico que tenía enfrente parecía hacer un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto, parecía un niño pequeño esperando su programa televisivo favorito. Por primera vez a Hikari le pareció que un cuarto de hospital era digno de observar… o más bien el paciente.

-"_Ne_, _Embrión_-kun"- comenzó a decir, risueña –"Creo que necesitas reposar, así que te dejaré dormir un poco".

-"Dime Takeru, si quieres acepto un Takeru-chan, pero que me digas _Embrión_ me pone nervioso".

-"Dímelo a mí, cuando mi hermano mencionó a un embrión, pensé que había embarazado a una chica"- Hikari sonrió, se levantó del banquito.

-"Hikari-san, no te vayas aún; esta es nuestra primera cita después de todo, no es la cita perfecta, pero no quiero que te vayas, aún no he pensado en un plan para verte más seguido".

-"Descuida Takeru-kun"- dijo la muchacha de cabello color nuez –"Ya te dije que tengo la solución, confía en mí".

La damita Yagami vio su reloj de muñeca.

-"Es casi hora de tu revisión¿no es así?, creo que esperaré a que llegue la enfermera, aunque mi hermano debe estar preocupado por mí".

-"¿Sabes incluso las horas de revisión médica?"- preguntó Tk –"Hikari¿y si nos escapamos?"

-"No seas bobo, estás _malito_, además me contó Koushiro que te dieron un disparo en el abdomen".

La chica se volvió a sentar en el banquito, segundos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad y apareció una enfermera de cabello rojo y ojos violetas. Era verdaderamente una mujer que llamaba la atención por su manera de caminar y sus gestos violentos en ese rostro dulce.

-"¿Takaishi Takeru?, soy Rika Nonaka, tu enfermera"- mencionó malhumorada mientras revisaba los expedientes, Tk asintió –"Este lugar está sofocado"- siguió diciendo mientras abría la ventana. Después de algunos segundos la enfermera notó la presencia de Hikari.

-"Hey, niñita, que yo sepa no es hora de visitas"- regañó.

-"Gomen, Rika-san"- dijo Kari, parándose –"es que estaba dando una vuelta por aquí y quise saludar a Takaishi-kun".

-"¿Kari-chan?, así que es cierto que te escapaste de la casa de reposo de los Kido, eres una niña malcriada, contigo se necesita tener a varias enfermeras espiándote, pero mírate¡estás enorme!, aunque más delgada de lo recomendado".

-"No me regañes, Rika-san, la verdad es que la casa de reposo estaba lejos y nadie me cuidaba como tú"- agregó Kari. Takeru avispó la cara, la enfermera Rika estaba conversando animadamente con Hikari pero no había dejado de atenderlo.

-"No seas chantajista, niña, que eres una pesadilla. Lo que no entiendo es por qué si te escapaste de un hospital te vienes a meter a otro".

-"Yo… prefiero estar en este hospital que en la casa de reposo, así que he decido internarme aquí"- dijo solemnemente la chica.

-"¿Eh?"- interrumpió Tk –"¿Hablas en serio, Hikari-san?".

Rika respiró agobiada.

-"Niña boba"- se quejó Rika Nonaka, revisando el suero de Takeru –"Si te quieres quedar aquí para coquetear con este paciente desde ahorita te digo que el hospital no es un lugar idóneo para andar con novio, yo no voy a permitir que anden exponiendo su salud por tonterías de niñatos".

-"Enfermera-san es muy directa"- dijo de repente Takeru, estaba pálido por la enfermedad pero por breves segundos las mejillas se le habían puesto rosas –"pero Hikari-san¿de verdad te quieres internar aquí?

-"Mi madre quiere tenerme encerrada en hospitales, así que sólo tengo que pedir que arreglen la habitación"- explicó la castaña –"He pasado más de la mitad de mi vida en hospitales, por ejemplo estuve internada cinco años aquí, es por eso que conozco a Rika-san y sabía que ella vendría hoy a revisarte".

-"Hazte a un lado, Kari-chan, que estorbas, tengo que revisar a este niño"- Rika hizo a un lado a Yagami.

-"Enfermera-san¿cómo me encuentro?"- preguntó Tk, curioso.

-"Te pondrás bien, no tienes dengue hemorrágico así que sólo necesitas reposo, también tienes que recuperarte de tu herida"- aseguró con frialdad mientras tomaba notas en el expediente.

-"Eso es una buena noticia, Hikari, entonces si te quedas aquí seguro que podremos vernos más seguido".

-"En tus sueños, rubito"- Rika le jaló la oreja a Hikari –"Ya les dije que el hospital no es para estas cosas… una cosa es que te vayas a curar y otra muy diferente es que puedas andar flirteando con Kari-chan".

La puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta, dando el pase esta vez a un joven moreno de veintitantos años y ojos claros.

-"_Wooo_, este es mi día de suerte"- exclamó Ryo Akiyama, saltando hacia Rika –"Mi muñequita enfermera a todo su esplendor".

-"_Ush_, lo que me faltaba¿qué haces aquí, Akiyama¿qué no quedamos es que eres un _macho-cerdo-al-que-no-quiero-ver-jamás_?, además te prohibí venir a perturbarme en el hospital".

-"No te enojes, bonita, que das miedo"- Ryo echó la carcajada al techo –"Estás más sensual que nunca con ese traje blanco de enfermera, gracias a ti tendré dulces sueños".

-"Largo de aquí, Akiyama".

-"_Mi tacita de té_, no te enojes, de verdad que no vine a molestarte aún cuando lo anhelo, vine a ver a este pequeño"- Ryo saludó con la mano a Takeru, quien le respondió divertido el saludo.

-"_Tacita de té_ tu abuela, idiota; ahora largo de aquí, no quiero que molestes a mis pacientes".

-"Mira, Hikari, esos dos parecen haber tenido un largo episodio amoroso que aún no ha llegado a su fin".

-"Ajá, ya veo, Takeru-kun".

-"Tuvieron una pelea pero ahora el chico ha venido a rogar el perdón de su amada enfermera"

-"Takeru-kun, parece que sabes de estas cosas"- bromeó Kari.

-"Claro, soy escritor… por ejemplo, este capítulo podría titularse: '_amor en el hospital_'¿qué opinas, Hikari?".

Hikari soltó una risita mientras veía cómo Ryo y Rika se lanzaban miradas incómodas.

-"Pero Takeru-kun, Rika-san dijo que los hospitales no son para romances"

-"Para que podamos hacerle caso a enfermera-san, creo que ella debe de predicar con el ejemplo¿_ne_?".

-"_Hai_"

-"Ustedes dos, niñatos, guarden silencio, yo no tengo nada que ver con Akiyama, sólo es un ex paciente que me causa dolores de cabeza- atinó a decir la pelirroja enfermera- "Kari-chan, la hora de visita de Takaishi-kun terminó, así que retírate, ya es cosa tuya si te quieres internar aquí, lo que sí es que tienes que cuidar tu cuerpo más y alimentarte mejor" – Rika Nonaka respiró hondamente –"En cuanto a ti, Akiyama, desaparécete de mi vista, no creas que se me ha olvidado las estupideces que has hecho delante de mí, lárgate y no vuelvas hasta que mi turno se haya acabado".

-"_Wooo_, qué mujer¿verdad pequeño?"- preguntó Akiyama.

-"Es de temer, debo decir… será mejor que la obedezcas Akiyama-san, yo estoy muy bien… si buscas a mi hermano seguro que lo encuentras en la mansión Ishida".

-"Nos vemos entonces, que no quiero hacer enojar a mi _mujercita_".

-"_Mujercita_ tu abuela, idiota"- rugió Rika, señalando la puerta.

-"Ya me voy, nena, ya me voy; nos vemos, pequeño… y tú, pequeña¿a que eres la hermana de Tai-chan?".

-"_Hai_".

-"Mucho mejor tus genes, pequeña, gusto en saludarte".

-"Fuera Akiyama"- reiteró Rika, quien sujetó a Ryo de una de sus orejas y lo arrastró a la salida.

-"Esa chica es una fiera, Hikari"- dijo Tk un poco asombrado –"¿Crees que sea buena idea que te internes aquí?, creo que enfermera-san no nos permitirá vernos".

-"¿Y no sería entonces más emocionante?, además, Rika-san es muy buena persona… si yo prometo cuidarme y pensar lo de mi operación, ella me cumplirá los caprichos".

-"¿Operación?"- preguntó Tk, intrigado.

Hikari echó otra mirada a su reloj.

-"Debo irme, tengo que hablarle a mi madre y decirle que quiero estar internada aquí… además mi hermano no sabe nada de esto, seguro que se pone triste".

-"_Gomen_, estás arriesgado tu libertad por mí".

-"No, estoy aprendiendo a elegir por mí misma que es diferente… Takeru-kun, yo sé que en este hospital haremos nuestros mejores momentos".

--

La noche era una radiografía de la mañana. Acababa de empezar a llover cuando los D4 pararon abruptamente el automóvil convertible del joven Yagami. Los cuatro jóvenes lucían sombríos, parecían no haber hablado mucho en el camino. Al costado del coche había un motel de paso que estaba en las afueras de Tokio.

-"¿Es ahí?"- preguntó Taichi, encogiendo la ceja. Joe asintió –"Es un hotel lleno de mierda¿por qué tu padre lleva a sus víctimas ahí?".

-"Yo… sólo sé que es ahí"- Joe se encogió en su asiento.

-"Me parece muy sospechoso"- dijo Koushiro –"Es decir, tu padre, Jo-senpai, es un hombre muy inteligente… por eso me desconcierta que quiera hacerle daño a Sora-san, o sea, aunque para el señor Kido sea lamentable la relación homosexual del Shuu-san con el padre de Sora, si lo pensamos bien resulta irracional que quiera vengarse de la hija de éste, porque, bueno, Sora es futura hijastra de Ishida, si el señor Ishida se enterara del conflicto, seguramente querría proteger a Sora-chan y los Kido estarían en problemas… eh, perdón, me puse a pensar en voz alta".

-"Lo que dices tiene sentido, Kou"- asoció Tai –"¿Qué dices a tu favor, Jo?"

-"No digo nada, Tai, no sé nada"- se adelantó a decir Joe, nervioso.

-"Jo, dime el cuarto donde el imbécil de Oikawa tiene a esa mujer".

-"En el 203"- dijo Joe, cabizbajo –"… creo".

-"¿Y cómo lo sabes, eh¿por qué no nos habías dicho que tu padre planeaba hacerle daño a mi Sora-chan?"

-"¡No lo sé, Taichi!"- bramó Joe.

-"Tai, para Jo-senpai es muy difícil esta situación, comprende, acaba de traicionar la confianza de su padre… a lo mejor el señor Kido tenía amenazado a Jo o algo peor, a lo mejor Jo-senpai tiene memorias que no quiere sacar a la luz".

-Silencio los tres- ordenó Yamato, bajando del auto –"Jo, será mejor que te marches, no es necesario que tu padre sepa que estás involucrado en esto, ya hablaremos luego".

-"Pero Yama".

-"Hazle caso a Yama, Jo"- Tai sonrió y bajó del auto –"Luego saldaremos cuentas¿eh?, será divertido cuestionarte los secretos".

-"Los secretos, Taichi, no son divertidos"- renegó Joe, quien evacuó el auto y comenzó a caminar por el lado contrario de sus amigos –"Espero que Takenouchi esté a salvo".

Los otros tres asintieron.

-"Lo mejor será hacer un plan, Oikawa-san seguro está armado, primero debemos espiar para saber cuáles son sus intenciones para con Sora-san"

-"Voy a la 203, no hay tiempo para planes absurdos"- le dijo Yamato a Tai y a Koushiro, éste último suspiró y siguió a sus amigos algo confundido mientras miraba que la figura de Joe Kido se perdía junto con la oscuridad de la noche.

--

Todo se perdió. De repente, con un ZAZ.

Sora sintió que la invadían de un solo jalón. Se atragantó el grito que nunca salió de su boca, en cambio, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. De un solo impulso Sora entendió que estaba sola en el mundo, entendió que más que su virginidad estaba perdiendo la ilusión de un algo que se escondía bajo su nariz, allá por las entrañas, por donde se oculta el alma.

Oikawa comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella.

-"Arrepiéntete de tus pecados, chiquita"- le gritó al oído –"Siénteme".

Sora no contestó, no valía la pena. No sabía exactamente cuáles eran sus pecados pero deseó irse al infierno en ese instante. La impotencia de no poder defenderse era lo que le calaba, lo que la llenaba de coraje y le hacía rugir por dentro; la droga la tenía noqueada, pero el dolor de ser invadida estaba ahí. Como un sube y baja raposo y jodido.

Tenía que buscarle la solución a eso, tenía que salir de este problema.

-"¿Tan callada¿has terminado de expiar tus culpas?".

-"Las… he… duplicado… _bastardo_"- rugió la pelirroja, con la mente nublada, con el subconsciente de querer defenderse y ser única… ella no quería ser como esas mujeres que violaban y quedaban traumadas de por vida.

Pero dolía, dolía tanto. Oikawa entraba lento, salía rápido de ella; los dos estaban tirados en el piso frío de la habitación del hotel, las piernas de Sora estaban abiertas, entumidas y sin vida, y Oikawa en medio de ella, ultrajándola. Todo parecía irreal.

La portezuela del cuarto se zarandeó. Fue por unos disparos. Inmediatamente después del derrumbe de la puerta un joven rubio entró con una pistola en alto.

--

Yamato Ishida abrió la puerta de la habitación 203 con su revólver, luego Koushiro pateó la madera, que terminó derrumbándose. Tai carraspeó, también alistó su arma, siguió al rubio Ishida cuando la puerta de derrumbó, los tres entraron al cuarto.

Era una habitación pequeña, había una cama con base de cemento y colchón viejo, un buró donde había una pistola y finalmente, en el suelo, las siluetas de un hombre sudoroso y una mujer bajo su regazo.

-"… ¡Sora-chan!"- pudo decir Taichi, obstruido por un sentimiento de odio –"¡Oikawa, hijo de puta!".

El moreno se abalanzó hacia Oikawa, pero en ese momento Yamato Ishida disparó su arma directo al mafioso.

-"Yamato, espera"- regañó Koushiro –"Es verdad que con esas pistolas no podemos matar personas, pero si disparas en partes vitales puede ser fatal".

Kou vio que el disparo chocó con la espalda de Oikawa, Taichi le hizo señal de guardar silencio. Yamato pateó el cuerpo de Oikawa, lo volteó, fue ahí cuando vio la silueta húmeda y desnuda de Sora Takenouchi, quien traía los ojos abiertos pero no parecía estar muy consciente de lo que había pasado.

-"Date la vuelta, Tai!"- ordenó Koushiro, volteándose al lado contrario para evitar ver a Sora. Taichi Yagami obedeció con algo de inconformidad, todavía había dentro de él una bestia que le rugía del enojo. Si su monstruo interno era grande¿cómo sería el de Yamato?

El Ishida traía una mirada vacía, muy parecida a la de Sora. Se quitó la camisa de la escuela, se inclinó y cubrió a Sora con ella.

-"Maldición"- pudo decir, en voz bajita –"Hey, mujer, responde".

Sora no contestó. No estaba muy segura de seguir viva, tenía el cuerpo encalambrado, su entrepierna adolorida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-"Ella, a lo mejor está en _shock_"- optó por decir Kou, todavía de espaldas.

-"¡Voy a matar a Jo!"- gritó Taichi –"Es un imbécil, si él nos hubiera dicho antes que su padre dictador era también un asesino y violador de niñas inocentes entonces hubiéramos protegido a Sora-chan como se lo merecía¡odio que pase eso¡me voy a _chingar_ a todos los _pendejos_ que tengan la culpa de esto!".

-"Tai, cálmate, a Sora no le hace bien oírte"- dijo Koushiro –"Y permanece de espaldas".

-"Tú cállate, _bebé_"- Tai se giró hacia Sora y Yama, su mejor amigo acababa de levantar a Sora en sus brazos –"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Yama?".

-"Que no se te olvide, Tai, que nosotros somos los D4 y que estamos manchados de mierda también; nosotros también le hacemos daño a inocentes".

-"No seas idiota, Yama¡nosotros no violamos mujeres ni, ni, ni…! _Arggh_, vete al diablo"

-"Encárguense de Oikawa, desaparézcanlo"- ordenó Yamato.

-"¿Es una sugerencia, un favor o una orden?- cuestionó Tai.

-"Préstame tu auto, Tai".

-"¿A dónde vas, Yama?, recuerda que Sora-san necesita atención médica inmediata"- aconsejó el Izumi.

Taichi le lanzó las llaves a Yamato.

-"Aquí tienes, te cedo las llaves de mi auto… y nos haremos cargo de Oikawa; sólo espero que no lo hayas matado, sería problemático".

Yamato no se molestó en responder, de reojo miró a Sora, quien todavía traía los ojos abiertos y no parecía mirar nada. Yamato apretó los labios. Quiso gritar alto, alto, alto, quiso detener el tiempo y hacerlo hacia atrás para llegar antes. La realidad es todo menos el hubiera.

--

Osamu Ichijouji entró a la residencia de su familia y bostezó. Con calma dejó sus libros y su portátil en la mesita de la entrada; volvió a bostezar, desde que había llegado de Hokkaido se la había pasado trabajando para el pesado de Izumi y los D4.

-"Ken-chan¿qué haces?"- preguntó Osamu al notar a su hermano menor sentado en los escalones de la escalera principal de la casa.

Ken no respondió inmediatamente, se le veía ausente. Osamu se acercó a su hermanito y le zarandeó la melena lisa, Ken miró hacia su hermano algo contrariado.

-"¿Mucho trabajo, hermano?".

-"El suficiente, diría yo, pero con la última información creo que dejé al Presidente feliz".

-"Hablas de Izumi-san como si se tratara de un presidente de verdad".- dijo Ken en bajito.

-"Tengo mis razones, Ken-chan, Koushiro y yo tenemos un trato".

-"Un trato igual que el que tenemos tú y yo?".

-"Nah, no así. Es un trato de negocios que nos conviene a todos… Ken-chan, traes una cara de tragedia… como si, como si¡ya sé!, una mujer ¿verdad?".

-"No sé de qué hablas, Osamu".

-"Claro que sé, aún recuerdo la primera vez que puse esa expresión ausente en mi precioso rostro, tenía como 10 años y me enamoré de esa chica de 16 que…".

-"Una chica no tiene nada que ver, hermano, es sólo que me… que me preocupa que nuestra familia se vea inmiscuida en los problemas de los Digital cuatro".

-"No sé de los D4, pero en el caso de Izumi le debo fidelidad, Ken, y tú eres mi hermanito y sabes que tenemos que hacer lo que nos diga¿qué no ves que nos conviene?, en fin, no tengo ánimos para darte una cátedra de lo conveniente que es tener a Izumi de nuestro lado, estoy agotadísimo… y bueno, Ken-chan¡eres tan obvio!, seguramente te enamoraste de una chica del club de cómputo y sientes celos de Koushiro Izumi porque todas esas chicas están ridículamente embobadas con el Presidente, créeme, puedes acostarte con esas chicas y el Jefe ni se va a molestar, así que quita esa cara de mártir, hermanito" - Osamu bostezó de nueva cuenta – "me voy a tomar una siesta, dile a los viejos que no quiero que me molesten para la cena".

Osamu subió los escalones y desapareció de la vista de Ken, quien siguió sentado y con los ojos en el mismo laberinto de antes.

"Inoue-san¿qué es lo que ella estaba pensando?". El chico se tocó los labios brevemente. Luego suspiró y se puso de pie.

--

A pesar de que nunca cerró los ojos, Sora no estuvo consciente de lo que pasó después de lo que Yukio Oikawa le había hecho. No asimiló cuando llegaron los D4 a ayudarla ni percibió que Yamato la tomó en brazos y la sacó de ese cuarto de hotel.

No sintió el frío de la brisa que le regalaba la noche, ni sintió vértigo mientras Yamato conducía desenfrenadamente el automóvil –ahora techado- de Yagami.

Sencillamente no se dio cuenta.

--

Yamato frenó abruptamente. El auto patinó por la lluvia que acaba de cesar y se detuvo frente a un edificio modernista. El joven Ishida golpeó el volante y miró a Sora Takenouchi.

-"Llegamos"- mencionó con voz ronca, pero Sora no contestó, ni siquiera le prestó atención; el rubio volvió a golpear el volante –"contesta cuando te hablo, con un _carajo_".

Sora se cubrió el rostro y negó; Yamato se bajó del vehículo, rodeó el auto hasta llegar al lado de Sora, abrió la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando Sora alzó el rostro y cruzó su mirada con los ojos azules de Yamato.

-"Vienes conmigo"- aseveró Ishida, se agachó y la volvió a acomodar en sus brazos.

Caminaron por la acera y se introdujeron al edificio modernista, a Sora le cegó la luz límpida del lugar, cerró los ojos y se dejó marear por la situación. Aún tenía en sus sentidos la droga con la que Oikawa la había sometido, por eso estaba torpe, atarantada, con la entrepierna chorreante; ni siquiera le molestaba el tobillo lastimado.

El pecho le dolía, de verdad le dolía. Los brazos de Yamato eran como almohadas, su dolor era un calambre: su conciencia no parecía estar viva.

No supo cuándo, ni como, pero cuando recuperó el sentido, estaba recostada sobre una cama de talla king, los brazos del joven Ishida se habían vuelto sábanas blancas.

Yamato estaba sentado a su lado, no la mirada, pero tenía los ojos brillantes.

Sora se incorporó inmediatamente. Quiso preguntar algo, o al menos hablar, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-"¿No vas a decir nada?"-dijo de improviso, girándose hacia la pelirroja –"¿Está bien contigo lo que pasó¿por qué no lloras¿por qué lo permitiste?".

-"… quiero… ir… irme…"

-"No te voy a llevar con la bruja de tu madre, no creo que le importe saber lo que te pasó¿Crees que te voy a llevar con ella para que se ponga histérica al ver lo que te hicieron?, no tengo ganas de discutir".

-"…"

-"¡Di algo, mujer¡grita!"- exigió Yamato –"¿Es que todos pueden hacerte daño entonces?".

El joven sostuvo a Sora de los hombros, la aplastó con fuerza, la atrajo hacia él, pero la chica bajó la mirada. Yamato rugió y la lanzó hacia el colchón, inmediatamente después se dejó caer sobre ella; los dos jadearon.

Sora parpadeó, no hizo intento de empujar a Yamato, sólo cerró los ojos.

-"Dé-Déjame".

-"No. No te voy a dejar"- dijo seriamente Matt –"Lo había decidido hoy mismo, que serías mía".

-"No soy tuya"-dijo la pelirroja, apretando todavía más los ojos cerrados.

-"Maldición, Sora¡maldición!, esto no debió haber pasado¡se suponía que ibas a ser solamente mía!".

Yamato acercó sus labios al cuello de Takenouchi, la besó, Sora siguió tensa, sin comprender la reacción de Ishida.

-"Noooo"- rogó Sora.

-"Yo también puedo obligarte¿no crees?, puedo abrirte las piernas y penetrarte, puedo hacerte mía una y otra vez, tenemos toda la noche, toda la vida, y terminarás olvidando a ese sujeto y ese rostro tuyo volverá a ser irritable e insoportable…".

Sora comenzó a llorar, Yamato no tenía derecho a decir todo aquello, como si él fuera la víctima de lo que había pasado y no ella, como si el dolor lo tuviera él y las raíces de angustia se le atascaran a su piel de nieve, de témpano.

-"No llores así, como perdedora"- rogó Yamato –"¿Eres igual que las demás, entonces¿eres de esas mujeres que se dejan vencer¿vas a dejar que un idiota que te desvirgó te arruine la vida¿te vas a traumatizar y vas a odiar el sexo por culpa de un imbécil que voy a destruir?".

-"¡¡Cállate!!"- rugió Sora, rompiendo en lágrimas. Por fin había caído en cuenta: esa misma noche, esa de nubes moradas y luna pequeña, la habían secuestrado y la habían violado. Sora no sabía por qué, ni le interesaba. Sintió una punzada en su entrepierna, estaba físicamente adolorida, pero su espíritu estaba desgastado, decolorado: nulo.

-"No estás para ordenarme nada, acabo de salvarte, ahora me perteneces… estás en una situación penosa, porque si no pudiste huir de un violador, tampoco vas a poder huir de mi. Eres mía ahora, no me importa lo que te hizo ese sujeto, ahora eres mía¿entiendes?,¡mía!".

Yamato estaba rojo, jadeaba; Sora yacía bajo él, asustada y perdida.

El rubio respiró para tratar de recuperar la cordura: no funcionó; con una prisa hasta desesperante el chico bajó las manos hasta el vientre de Sora, el joven desabrochó la camisa con la que la pelirroja estaba vestida, metió sus manos y acarició la piel de su acompañante.

-"Esta noche nunca pasó, Sora, esta noche comienza ahora y esta será tu primera vez".

Yamato hizo a un lado la camisa y quedaron al descubierto los pechos de la pelirroja, Matt se recostó en ellos, los besó.

-"¿Entendiste?"- insistió. Dirigió su rostro hacia el de Sora, para besarla, pero justamente cuando los dos pares de labios iban a tocarse, la pelirroja abrió la boca.

-"Haz lo que quieras"- dijo entre sus lágrimas confusas y los escalofríos de su cuerpo –"Pero entonces serás igual que él".

Yamato quedó paralizado unos segundos, luego tomó la quijada de Sora.

-"No me _chingues_"- dijo bruscamente, antes de abalanzarse hacia el rostro de la chica –"¡No te atrevas a compararme con esa escoria que te atacó!"

Aterrizó en sus labios, los mordió, los hizo entreabrirse, los abrazó. Con sus manos siguió acariciando el cuerpo tembloroso de Takenouchi unos segundos más. Se separó de ella con los ojos inyectados de carmín, Sora volvió a cerrar los párpados, apretó los puños; Yamato se hizo a un lado, se recostó al lado de Sora y pateó el colchón con ira.

La pelirroja suspiró agradecida.

-"Yo te salvé, no se te olvide"- dijo Yamato, con impotencia –"Y vas a ser mía: nunca, pero nunca más te va a tocar otro hombre".

Sora se encogió, se recostó de lado y se echó a llorar. Yamato se mordió los labios, la imagen de Oikawa encima de Sora le provocaba ira, hacía gran esfuerzo por contenerse. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de querer borrar todo sufrimiento de la vida de esa chica¿qué era ese deseo de querer convertirla en la muñeca de una caja de cristal¿por qué no era capaz de comprender el dolor de una mujer y anteponía su propio sufrimiento?

Yamato se acercó nuevamente a la chica, se recostó a un costado, como ella, y asió a Sora por la cintura, la abrazó dulcemente y recargó su melena rubia en la espalda de ella.

-"… duele".- admitió Sora –"Duele y no comprendo lo que pasó".

-"Te seguirá doliendo toda tu vida".

-"¿Por qué estás aquí¿q-qué quieres de mí?".

-"Tú tienes la culpa. Me tocaste el corazón".

--

-"Listo, está amarrado"- Taichi se incorporó, dejó a Yukio Oikawa atado a una silla, lo amordazó, le cubrió los ojos y la boca. Koushiro Izumi estaba a su lado, deambulando de un lado a otro, como era su costumbre cuando analizaba algo.

-"Bien… menos mal que no está muerto, la herida sólo fue superficial y hasta yo pude curarla".

-"Pero si lo piensas, Kou, también es un problema que esté vivo… apenas nos acabábamos de arreglar con el clan Oikawa por lo del _Embrión_, creo que esto no pinta buen futuro".

-"Tengo que pensar en cómo vamos a llegar a un acuerdo, por lo pronto lo mejor será dejar a Oikawa en cautiverio, necesitamos saber por qué el señor Kido atacó a Sora-san de esa manera, estoy casi seguro de que hay otra razón más poderosa".

-"Como digas, tú eres el del cerebro después de todo"- Taichi miró el lugar donde se encontraban, era un departamento que estaba en la periferia de la ciudad –"Por cierto¿dónde sacaste este departamento marginal?".

-"¿Eh?, pues un amigo me lo alquila"– dijo Koushiro en voz baja, suspirando –"Creí que sería buena idea traer a Oikawa-san aquí, hasta determinar qué hay que hacer… lo mantendremos drogado con el _spray_ que le aplicó a Sora-san y pondremos a Ryo-san de guardián".

-"_Argh_, qué problemático es todo eso, el único que ganó es Yamato, que se robó el rol de héroe y ahora se va a quedar con Sora… a mí no me queda nada, qué irritable".

-"No, Tai, no digas eso"- replicó Koushiro, poniendo llave a la habitación donde habían amarrado a Oikawa –"lo que le sucedió a Sora ha sido terrible, en esta historia no hay héroes, porque héroe es quien llega a tiempo para salvar a la damisela, y ni Yamato, ni tú, ni nadie llegó a tiempo para ayudar a Sora-san… más que un héroe, somos antihéroes y te aseguro que Sora, en estos momentos, no está pensando en salvadores ni en nada de eso. Tú lo sabes, duele mucho cuando te arrancan algo a la fuerza".

Taichi se recargó en la pared del departamento, Koushiro siguió cerrando la habitación-prisión en donde estaba el ex captor de Takenouchi. Por breves momentos al moreno se le nublaron los ojos.

-"Sí. Duele mucho. Pero el dolor termina siendo una maldita pesadilla, sin embargo las pesadillas no existen al final de cuentas".

El pelirrojo miró su celular, le acababa de llegar un mensaje.

-"Ryo-san llegará en una hora, parece que está muy feliz porque va a ganar mucho dinero colaborando con nosotros".- explicó Izumi –"Será mejor que regreses a tu casa, Tai, yo esperaré a Ryo… Seguro que Hikari está preocupada por ti, desapareciste del hospital sin decirle nada".

-"Tienes razón, olvidé por completo a mi Kari-chan, deja y le aviso"- Taichi marcó el número de su hermana, segundos después le contestaron y se alejó un poco para comenzar a charlar con su única consanguínea.

Koushiro miró que su amigo se distanciaba un par de metros y le echó una ojeada al pequeño departamento, como si le trajera recuerdos. Su celular sonó, miró con angustia que era el número de la _Esposa-dos_.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- contestó rápidamente, en voz bajita.

"Mi _monstruo_, veo que te pusiste melancólico, estás en tu vieja casa ahora¿no es así?, veo luz en la ventana… ¿es que le estás contando tu secreto a Yagami?"

-"¿Estás espiándome¿qué quieres?".

"Quiero hablar contigo, _Monstruo_, desde el otro día que nos interrumpió tu amiguita" dijo la _esposa-dos_ "debo admitir que estoy un poco preocupada por los pasos que estás dando, queridito, vi que entraste a tu viejo hogar llevando contigo a un hombre inconsciente, al parecer cautivo…".

-"Entiendo, estás espiándome para tener con que amenazarme, pero no te vas a salir con la tuya".

"¿De verdad lo crees?, una sola llamada a la policía y sería fatal para ti y tus amigos… pero descuida, _Monstruo_, lo último que quiero es verte en prisión, con lo bonito que te pusiste sería un peligro que abusaran de ti en la cárcel".

-"Dime lo que quieres, por favor, no tengo tu tiempo".

"Vamos a hablar y a llegar a un acuerdo pronto, _Monstruo_, espera mi próxima llamada, lo que ahora quiero es que sufras un poco, recordándome, que sepas que no importa lo que hagas, sigo aquí… sigo aquí".

Koushiro vio que Taichi venía hacia él, colgó en móvil sin siquiera pensarlo. Estaba sudando, pero el Yagami no lo notó, venía agobiado.

-"Dejo a mi hermana un par de horas y me la vuelven a enclaustrar".

-"¿Eh?"

-"Kari acaba de decirme que 'la acaban de internar' en el estúpido hospital Kido, donde está el _Embrión_".

-"¿De verdad?"

-"Maldición, mañana a ver cómo le hago para sacar a mi Kari de ahí".

-"De acuerdo, pero tómatelo con calma, Hikari siempre hace las cosas por una razón".

-"Probablemente, pero esto debe ser obra de Madre"- bufó Tai –"Izzy-chan, en momentos como este, te juro que no me dan ganas de vivir".

-"Necesitas una novia, Taichi"- dijo Koushiro –"y no me digas Izzy-chan".

-"Ni que lo digas, suficiente tengo con mis amantes y mi idiota prometida"- Taichi miró su reloj –"Ya son más de las 12, creo que me marcho".

-"Suerte".

-"No te quedes muy tarde, Kou, no creas que me siento bien dejando a _mi bebé_ solito".

-"No digas idioteces, no soy ningún bebé, por el que deberías preocuparte ahora es por Jo-senpai".

-"¿Por ese perdedor?, claro no me preocupo. Joe actuó como un traidor. Mañana ya veré qué le digo".

-"No fue su culpa lo que le pasó a Sora, Tai, seguramente tú no sabes lo que es que tus propios padres te tengan amenazado".

-"No lo entiendo, mis padres me valen un _carajo_, pero tú tampoco sabes lo que es eso, tus papás son como extraterrestres, están llenos de una bondad hasta irritante, por eso no encajan en el mundo del dinero.

Koushiro apretó los puños.

-"Tal vez no sé lo que es eso, pero puedo tratar de sentir empatía".

-"¿_Empa-qué_?, da lo mismo, ya me voy"- Tai hizo un ademán de despedida –"Avísame si surge algo y ve a casa temprano, que la tía Izumi se va a preocupar".

-"_Hai_".

Tai se marchó. Koushiro notó que su celular volvió a sonar, sin embargo ya no contestó.

--

A pesar de que lo intentó, Joe Kido no pudo volver a su hogar después de dejar a sus amigos, no podía sacarse a Sora Takenouchi de la cabeza¿qué le habría hecho Oikawa¿qué había planeado su padre?, además Koushiro había sonado coherente cuando había dicho que debía haber otra razón del odio de su padre contra la pobre de Sora, su padre no podía ponerse en contra de los Ishida por puros caprichos, su padre –aunque le dolía admitirlo- no amaba suficientemente a sus hijos como para usarlos de pretexto… sin embargo Jo no sabía nada más y se sentía angustiado, como si fuera un traidor.

De alguna manera, desde que había bajado del coche de Taichi y se había alejado de sus amigos junto al chispear de la lluvia, sintió como si una muralla se hubiera alzado entre sus amigos y él para siempre.

No supo si fue por sus meditaciones o por su corazón, pero cuando el de lentes paró de caminar y alzó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la residencia de Mimi.

A pesar de que los Tachikawa se habían mudado tres años atrás a Nueva York, la casa de la familia seguía intacta. Era una mansión antigua llena de jardines, no era demasiado grande ni hermosa, parecía más bien el hogar de una familia que en épocas lejanas había sido noble (pero que actualmente no tenía el suficiente dinero como para competir con los millonarios y nuevos ricos).

Joe Kido suspiró. Pensó en Mimi, a quien había llevado hoy al hospital y de quien ni siquiera se había despedido¿estaría molesta?; Joe supuso que sí.

Se mordió los labios y de un impulso saltó la barda de la mansión de Mimi, cuando era pequeño él solía hacerlo con sus amigos, ahora de joven le resultó mucho más sencillo. La familia Tachikawa no tenía mucha seguridad en la vieja residencia a pesar de que Mimi era una modelo famosa; el menor de los Kido atravesó los jardines, juntó un par de piedritas y las lanzó hacia el ventanal de la habitación de Mimi.

-"¿Superior Joe?"- se asustó Mimi, al asomarse –"¿qué haces aquí?"

Kido no supo responder, sólo inclinó la cabeza y se enrojeció.

-"Ay, qué problemático eres, Joe-senpai, voy enseguida"- la chica hizo una mueca simpática y cerró la ventana.

-"Menos mal, no parece molesta"- se dijo el de gafas, mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del jardín.

Joe volvió a pensar en Sora; reflexionó sobre sus acciones, no sabía lo que era correcto y lo que no; se secó el sudor, se acomodó los lentes. Entre una vereda y algunas enredaderas, apareció la silueta de Mimi Tachikawa en pijamas.

-"Espero que no sea una tontería, Jo-senpai, tuve que burlar a Genai, mi guarura, quien es listísimo".

-"Mimi, estás preciosa"- fue lo primero que dijo Joe. Se puso de pie, reverenció a la chica y la invitó a que se sentara. Mimi agradeció las atenciones de Joe con un bostezo.

-"Ay, tengo sueño¿qué quieres?"

-"Me quedé muy incómodo por haberte dejado sola en el hospital esta tarde, _gomen nasai_, Mimi-chan"

Mimi suspiró.

-"Por todo pides disculpas, superior; está bien, disculpa aceptada… la verdad es que me aburrí en el hospital y me fui sin decirte nada, de haber sabido que te ibas a poner tan dramático te hubiera avisado".

-"_Gomen_, Mimi".

-"Ya, deja de pedir perdón"- rogó la chica –"Estoy muy molesta con ustedes cuatro, son unos desconsiderados".

-"Mimi-chan…".

-"Se supone que debería ser la novedad, deberían idolatrarme por haber vuelto, pero son unos groseros que no merecen…"- Mimi se fijó que el rostro de Joe estaba contraído, enfermo, por breves segundos se preguntó si el ojinegro tendría problemas –"Ay¿y esa cara¿te peleaste con alguien?".

-"No quiero ir a mi casa hoy"- aseguró –"porque he decepcionado a alguien y he traicionado a otros".

-"Ay, no entiendo".

-"Mimi-chan, podrías, podrías…"

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó bruscamente Mimi –"Conozco esa mirada, quieres dormir conmigo"

-"No, Mimi, yo…".

-"No hay otra razón por la que hayas venido, se te nota en la cara".

-"No se trata de eso".

-"Ni en tus sueños, superior Joe, ya he tenido suficiente"- Mimi se levantó –"Estoy cansada y de malhumor, vete a tu casa y déjame en paz, que no me voy a acostar contigo por nada del mundo; es decir, eres buen partido, pero aunque lo pienses yo no soy una cualquiera y ni tú ni Taichi van a… ¡ay!, ya me voy".

Mimi se echó a correr por donde había aparecido. En breves instantes la sedosa cabellera ondulada y la piel de cera de Mimi se perdieron con la noche mojada.

-"Mimi-chan, podrías ofrecerme una taza de té?"- monologó Joe, incorporándose –"Supongo que no, ya es tarde y parece que va a volver a llover".

--

El señor Kido se levantó, como siempre, a las seis de la mañana. Desayunó a las siete en completa soledad y preguntó a los criados por sus hijos.

-"El joven Shin en su habitación sin presentar mejoría; el joven Joe llegó a la mansión a las dos de la madrugada y en estado deplorable"- avisó el ama de llaves, una mujer obesa y de piel rosada –"del joven Shuu, aún no tenemos noticias, amo".

Todos los días le gustaba desayunar un platón de arroz, algunas verduras, pan y café. Como médico aconsejaba que siempre había que desayunar bien.

-"Despierta a mi hijo Joe y tráelo ante mí"- dijo rápidamente, bebiendo café.

Otro empleado de la familia entró al comedor Kido, revendió a su amo, y anunció:

-"Amo, la señora Yagami ha venido y pregunta por usted"- explicó el empleado.

El señor Kido asintió; por breves instantes sus pequeños ojos marrones se tornaron brillantes y lúcidos, acto seguido la normalidad volvió a invadirlo y dijo con calma:

-"Hagan pasar a la señora a mi despacho y traigan a mi hijo".

Se levantó con tranquilidad, atravesó el comedor y se dirigió a su despacho.

La señora Yagami era guapa. Tenía el cuerpo de adolescente (gracias a cuidados extremos y a costosas cirugías, decía su hijo mayor), el cabello como la corteza de los árboles y un par de ojos rojizos: astutos y brillantes, como si fuera una leona. Llevaba puesto un traje sastre de color esmeralda y constantemente se echaba aire con un abanico chico que tenía diamantes y flores de perlas. Estaba impecablemente maquillada, pero aún así se le veían un par de ojeras semi ocultas por el maquillaje.

-"Kido-san, gracias por atenderme"- dijo rápidamente con voz de reina –"No es lo mío eso de hacer visitas a las siete de la mañana y sin avisar, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba".

El señor Kido asintió, se acercó a la señora Yagami y se saludaron formalmente, con reverencias; sin embargo la mujer sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro al doctor Kido.

-"Por los viejos tiempos, Kido-san, no actúes como si fuéramos un par de extraños"- la señora Yagami se sentó confianzudamente en una de las sillas del despacho –"¿Cómo está tu mujer?".

-"Yagami-sama¿has venido para revisar el caso de tu hija?"

-"Oh, caray, o sea que hablar de tu mujer es un tema prohibido?"- preguntó sonriente mientras volvía a abanicarse –"no te preocupes, que no voy a torturarte, vengo a otros asuntos… y sí, se trata de mi querida hija menor".

-"Hikari-chan huyó de la casa de reposo, lo lamento, Yagami-sama, creo que debí poner mayor seguridad para con tu hija".

-"Pues ahora que lo mencionas, Hikari no es como su apariencia, su cuerpo es frágil, pero es tan terca como su hermano"- la señora Yagami suspiró –"Mi hija me habló el día de ayer y por voluntad propia me explicó que se internó en el hospital Kido de la ciudad, así que no estoy preocupada por el ahora, sino por el futuro.

El señor Kido asintió, sonrió brevemente.

-"¿Así que has pensado en la oferta que te hice la navidad pasada, sobre el compromiso de nuestros hijos?"- preguntó Kido, doblando la pierna.

-"Oh, vaya que sí"- admitió la señora Yagami –"Es lo mejor para Hikari después de todo, su salud es frágil y lo mejor para ella es tener a un médico a su cuidado… además, siempre he creído que entre los Yagami y los Kido puede haber una relación de negocios más estrecha".- la madre de Taichi y Hikari se puso de pie, parecía ser de la clase de personas que no pueden estarse quietas.

-"Me alegra entonces que nos estemos entendiendo, Yagami-sama, mi hijo Joe es el mejor partido para Hikari"

-"Sólo te he dado mis impresiones, faltan las de mi marido"- excusó la dama, acalorada –"No dudo que Joe-kun sea buen chico, ha soportado a mi Taichi por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, es el tercer hijo, no el primero, queremos que Hikari tenga todo, además tenemos que conocer a fondo los negocios, Kido-san… en fin, sólo quería hacértelo saber, llevo prisa, acabo de llegar y tengo varios compromisos sociales, la prometida de mi hijo vendrá de visita y quiero preparar una gran fiesta, _chao chao_, querido, dale mis saludos a tu mujer".

Yagami se despidió con presteza y salió del despacho de Kido como si la estuvieran apurando. Cuando atravesó la puerta se topó con Joe, quien la saludó algo intimidado.

-"Padre¿me llamabas?"- dijo Joe, mordiéndose los labios. Ya no había rastro de la señora Yagami por los alrededores.

-"¿Oíste la conversación que tuve con esa mujer Yagami?"- preguntó el señor Kido –"seguramente sí, ya que desde pequeño tienes la afición de espiar tras las puertas... justo como oíste, pienso casarte con la hija de los Yagami porque así conviene a nuestros intereses".

-"Yo no estoy de acuerdo".

-"¿Que no estás de acuerdo, dices?"- El doctor se sentó en el escritorio de su despacho y se entretuvo viendo sus papeles –"Ayer justamente me traicionaste, y has sido tú el único que salió perdiendo al retrazar el letargo de la joven Takenouchi".

-"¡Sora-san está bien¿no es así?" – dijo algo aliviado, con el pulso bombeando a toda máquina.

-"Tu amigos quieren problemas, supongo, porque desaparecieron a Oikawa-san, mi socio"- a pesar de que el hombre parecía enterado del rescate de los D4 lucía tranquilo. –"Sabía que ibas a abrir la boca, así que todo sucedió como lo planeaba, sólo quería darte un escarmiento, Joe".

Joe no supo cómo reaccionar, no supo qué hacer. Seguramente en la habitación del hotel había cámaras escondidas por donde su padre estaba viendo todo. Suspiró, su padre estaba retándolo y de antemano él sabía que iba a perder.

-"Sigue siendo tu culpa todo lo que le pase a esa chiquilla Takenouchi"- mencionó fríamente –"Ahora tienes que investigarme dónde escondieron tus amiguitos a Oikawa-san¿de acuerdo?, no quiero tener más problemas contigo, Joe, a pesar de que eres el peor te he buscado un buen partido para que tengas un matrimonio fructuoso".

-"Padre, yo… yo no creo que… que Hikari-san quiera casarse conmigo".

-"Ni yo"- admitió el progenitor –"pero lo que importa es lo que digan los padres de esa niña y no lo que diga ella".

Joe agachó la cabeza, se preparó para volver a hablar…

-"No querrás terminar como Shin, quien era el más rebelde de los tres¿no es así?"- indagó con sorna el progenitor –"Ahora retírate, asegúrate de traerme tus notas en el transcurso de esta semana; tampoco te olvides de investigarme el paradero de Oikawa".

Otra vez entre la espada y la pared. Entre el abismo y el mar. Entre su cerebro y su corazón.

--

Miyako Inoue llegó al instituto una hora más temprano que lo normal. La noche anterior había recibido un mensaje del Presidente del Club de Computación en donde convocaba a parte del club a una reunión a temprana hora. La chica estuvo a punto de no asistir, la tarde pasada se la había pasado llorando por culpa del inútil D4, lo peor era que no podía sacarse de la mente a Ken Ichijouji. La joven suspiró: la razón de su asistencia a la mentada junta era justamente que iba a ver a Ken y podría explicarle los malentendidos.

Entró al club, aún no había nadie. Dejó sus cosas en su asiento y encendió la computadora.

"Ahí, justo a dos computadoras fue donde lo besé" pensó la chica, enrojeciéndose "Seguro que Ken-kun ha de pensar lo peor de mí".

-"Buenos días"- escuchó Miyako, se le pusieron los pelos de punta al distinguir la voz fría y lejana de Ken Ichijouji, quien acababa de entrar al club; el adolescente vestía el uniforme de secundaria impecable.

-"Ken-kun, buenos días"- se apresuró a decir Miyako lo más rápido posible. Con torpeza se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta Ken –"Qué bueno que llegas, es decir, bueno, me da gusto verte, es que, pues yo quiero aclarar lo que pasó ayer y…".

-"Olvídalo"- dijo Ken, incómodo –"no es necesario hablar de eso".

-"sí es necesario"- exclamó la chica; al darse cuenta de la potencia de su propia voz se tapó la boca y trató de serenarse –"es decir, es necesario que te explique, porque, bueno, yo… estoy muy confundida".

-"¿Confundida?".

-"Es que soy un desastre, Ken-kun, no quiero que tengas una mala idea de mí, así que escucha: yo… yo… ¡yo no soy la novia del presidente o como le digas!"

Ken encogió los hombros, se sonrojó, quiso contestar "no me importa si eres su novia", pero no pudo, no le salió la voz.

-"No necesitas decírmelo a mí".

-"No soy su novia, soy su esclava"- dijo, pero inmediatamente (por la reacción de Ken y su gran imaginación) se arrepintió. –"¡Espera, no esa clase de esclava!"

-"Escucha, no creo que sea el lugar indicado para que me digas todo esto"

-"Es que no soy rica, soy pobre, bueno, no pobre sino ordinaria… finjo que tengo dinero, entonces Izumi me descubrió y me tuve que convertir en su esclava… yo sé que está mal, pero nadie debe enterarse de que no soy una millonaria, tengo mis razones¿sabes?, y no me importa si crees que soy una chica falsa y mentirosa, sólo quería ser franca… pero aunque sea una basura de chica la verdad es que me gustas y que si pudiera te volvería a besar y…"

Ken escuchó que la perilla de la puerta estaba siendo girada, entonces se abalanzó hasta Miyako y le cubrió la boca.

-"Viene alguien"- dijo con suavidad, luego la soltó.

-"Ken, Ken-kun… gracias".

-"No te puede gustar alguien sin conocerlo realmente¿te parece si hablamos después?"- Ken habló con ternura, con las mejillas descontroladas y el cerebro revuelto.

Koushiro Izumi entró al salón junto a un trío de chicas del club,

-"Hola, buenos días"- saludó el joven, traía una paleta adentro de su boca. –"Ken-kun¿no ha venido Osamu?"

-"Me ha dicho que lo disculpes, pero que se encuentra indispuesto"- aclaró el menor de los Ichijouji algo cohibido.

-"Oh, ya veo"- dijo Koushiro, quien también lucía algo decaído –"No importa, tú puedes ayudarme… veo que Miyako-san y tú se están llevando muy bien, tal vez entre los dos puedan auxiliarme, necesito hallar una información, más que nada estadísticas sobre secuestros, retratos hablados de criminales y una que otra cosilla".

-"Izumi-sama, nosotras buscaremos las estadísticas en la red"- dijeron el coro de chicas que lo acompañaban.

-"Gracias, preciosas, pero mejor ustedes ayúdenme a fotocopiar esta información"

Las niñas asintieron, tomaron el bonche de papeles que les dio Izumi y abandonaron el club de computación. Koushiro tomó la mano de Miyako, le dijo a Ken.

-"No es urgente, pero sé que la seguridad vía-red de la base de datos de la policía está más desprotegida a estas horas¿te harás cargo de eso?, lamento hacerte hacer todo esto, pero es necesario".

-"Descuida"- dijo Ken –"Tengo una hora antes de entrar a clases, adelantaré algo".

Koushiro Izumi asintió agradecido y sin soltar a Miyako comenzó a caminar hacia su pupitre; comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.

-"Suéltame, me incomoda que me sujeten la mano"- dijo la chica.

Koushiro suspiró.

-"Lo lamento, no quiero presionarte, tal parece que cada día nos llevamos peor"- dijo el pelirrojo, nostálgico –"Aún así no importa, tú eres mi esclava y yo soy el que manda".

-"Déjame en paz".

-"No sé por qué no funciona"- se dijo Koushiro, mirando los ojos color miel de su acompañante –"Escucha, vamos a tener una cita y conocerás a mi madre"

-"¿Estás loco?"

-"Ya te dije, eres mi dama de compañía… entonces actuarás como mi novia esta tarde y te llevaré a ver a mis padres".

-"Estás demente, dices puras tonterías"- se molestó Miyako –"¿No te parece de cobardes obligar a una chica a hacer tu maldita voluntad?, además a mí me gusta otra persona".

-"No importa"- declaró Koushiro –"No importa si te gusta _él_, porque al final de cuentas estarás conmigo… sólo te he avisado, por favor estate lista, hoy tendremos una cita".

-"Disculpe, el club de computación está cerrado"- avisó Ken, al notar la silueta de una mujer.

-Oh, lo lamento, no lo sabía- era la voz gruesa de una mujer –Estaba buscando al _Monstruo_¿estará disponible?

La _Esposa-dos_ entró al club de computación.

--

Al despertar, Sora sintió los ojos hinchados; los abrió de un jalón, aunque tardó en enfocar bien. Estaba en una habitación pintada de blanco y casi vacía, en la pared del fondo había un cuadro que la pelirroja denominó como arte abstracto. Poco a poco le fue llegando la percepción de cada uno de sus sentidos. Respiró una loción masculina que salía de la camisa de Yamato que vestía. Sintió la respiración del joven Ishida en su espalda y notó que su cintura estaba siendo rodeada por el brazo del rubio. Sora suspiró, de nueva cuenta rememoró y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Trató de controlarse, hizo que el llanto diera reversa y apretó los ojos lo más que pudo, para ver si se le aminoraba el dolor.

Yamato Ishida se movió, la pelirroja lo notó, el chico le quitó la mano de la cintura, hizo a un lado las cobijas y se incorporó; Sora apretó más los ojos, no tenía claro lo que había pasado la noche anterior, recordaba el dolor, la cara de Oikawa, sus pecados sin aclarar y la frustración de no poder defenderse. De pronto se sintió sucia, quiso levantarse y correr a ducharse, pero no se movió.

Yamato pasó por delante de Sora, estaba vestido sólo con el pantalón de la preparatoria. Takenouchi lo miró de reojo, vio el pecho varonil (aunque algo delgado) del rubio, quien sacó una bata de descanso de un closet y se vistió con ella.

Sora, entre nubes y borradores, recordó toda la madrugada anterior: el rescate de Yamato, la escena de la noche pasada, las lágrimas.

En tanto, el Ishida se inclinó, con la voz de un niño mimado le dijo a la pelirroja:

-"¿Hasta cuando vas a fingir que sigues dormida?"- preguntó algo irritado, con la mirada azul estancada en los ojos apretados de Sora.

Ella se mordió los labios, sus ojos tristes se abrieron como los capullos de las orugas, o como la luna creciente. No dijo nada, no encontró las palabras, tampoco encontró respuestas en el rostro de Yamato, quien la veía sin precisar algún sentimiento. Sora se incorporó trabajosamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente su tobillo, el cuál le producía una picazón que iniciaba en el dedo gordo del pie y terminaba en su cabeza; le punzaba la frente y sentía entumecido y reseco su cuerpo. Le dieron nauseas.

Al sentarse notó que la camisa que vestía estaba desabrochada de modo que sus pechos quedaron al descubierto; Sora se cubrió con rapidez, bajó la mirada; Yamato en cambio soltó una risa sorna, hiriente.

-"No hace falta que te cubras, ya me sé de memoria tu cuerpo"- dijo tranquilamente. –"Lo mejor será que te duches y te cambies".

-"¿Dónde estamos?"- preguntó Takenouchi, asustada.

-"En uno de los departamentos de mi familia; mi padre suele traer a sus amantes aquí… quien sabe, a lo mejor y la bruja de tu madre se acostó en la misma cama donde pasaste la noche"- explicó el joven, alejándose un poco de Sora. Caminó hacia un closet de aluminio, lo abrió y sacó un vestido negro -"Después de que te duches ponte este vestido; siempre tenemos ropa de mujer en este apartamento".

El chico le aventó el vestido hacia la cama, Sora miró la prenda con repulsión. A pesar del malestar, la tristeza y la confusión que sentía, su volcán de ira comenzó a hacer ebullición.

-"Tú…"- comenzó a decir ella, sin mirarle, con la boca trémula y las manos aún cerrando la camisa –"Tú no vas a decirme qué hacer ahora".

-"¿No me digas?"- dijo Yamato con ironía –"¿Al fin te ha vuelto el carácter al cuerpo¿por fin vas a rugir¿Y contra mí?; no me hagas reír, ayer te saqué del infierno en el que estabas encerrada, la madrugada pasada soporté tus lágrimas y decidí que serías mía… lo menos que puedes hacer es agradecerme, porque aunque otro te tuvo antes que yo, he decidido que quiero que permanezcas a mi lado".

Sora se levantó de un salto, agarró el vestido que Ishida le había dado y lo arrojó a una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-"Sí"- dijo temblando –"Me sacaste de un infierno"- admitió –"Pero me has metido en otro".

-"Cállate, no quiero discutir"- dijo Yamato, bostezando –"Date un baño, todas las personas que tienen sexo forzado se sienten sucias… y lo están, supongo"

Sora reventó. Literalmente. Dentro de ella algo se rompió, algo desbordó o algo comenzó a correr a galope. Ése imbécil se estaba burlando de ella.

Y ya no fue suficiente con gritarle, ni siquiera deseó golpearlo; lo único que se le ocurrió fue escurrirse, desaparecer… ser como un cometa.

Dio el primer paso y se le encalambró el pie, lo tenía hinchado, de color guinda, pero poco le importó porque siguió caminando. Se abrochó la camisa blanca con torpeza y deambuló lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta, hacia la salida.

-"¿A dónde crees que vas, mujer?"- interrogó Yamato, molesto –"Estás semidesnuda, con el pie en mal estado y afuera está lloviendo".

Ishida no obtuvo respuesta, nada más miró que Sora apretaba los puños, tomaba aire hasta al fondo. La joven se echó a correr en dirección a la salida, a Yamato se le nublaron los ojos celestes al verla, aunque no la siguió inmediatamente.

--

_Flash back// retrospección. _

_-- _

**_"Nhhg… Me duele… me duele mucho"_**_ Yamato de seis años se tapó los oídos y apretó los ojos azules, pero aún así siguió escuchando **"A-ayuda, m-me duelee, Yamato¡Me duele!". **_

_El pequeño Yamato estaba agazapado en una esquina de una habitación oscura, que olía a mazmorra, estaba amarrado de los pies, de las manos, pero no le habían cubierto los ojos. Frente a él, a unos cuantos pasos estaban esos hombres y el pequeño que pedía ayuda. _

**_"Nadie… nadie¡Ah!, me ayuda… Yama-chan… ¡Corre!". _**

_Yamato soltó un grito hasta el techo de la decadente habitación en penumbras. Trató de pararse, de correr y ayudar. Pero lo único que se movía en él eran las lágrimas de sus ojos oceánicos y su garganta desgarrada, trémula e impotente. _

_"**Déjenlo en paz…"** gritó, jadeando **"Quiero ayudarte¡quiero ayudarte¡YO QUIERO AYUDARTE…!" **_

_… _

--

_Fin del flash back// retrospección _

--

La niebla de ese recuerdo le dejó una mejilla mojada, Yamato desapreció la evidencia inmediatamente. Se asomó por la ventana, era una mañana nublosa y húmeda.

"No llegará lejos con ese pie así" se dijo el rubio mientras giraba y comenzaba a evacuar el departamento. Antes de salir se puso los zapatos y recogió un paraguas, luego se echó a andar por el pasillo y tomó el ascensor "Sora debió usar las escaleras, seguramente no quiso esperar el elevador".

Bajó hasta la planta baja y ahí se topó con la servidumbre.

"Toda esta chusma se ve tranquila, como si no hubieran visto una mujer demente y semi-desnuda deambulando como zombi por los departamentos… eso quiere decir que ella usó las escaleras y salió del edificio por la salida de emergencia o por la puerta de atrás".

El joven saludó a sus sirvientes con un gesto altivo, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, donde vio manchas de sangre en el piso "Esa chica¿por qué no puede ser una mujer normal¿Cómo puede moverse con el tobillo destruido?".

Salió, estaba en un callejón. Olió la lluvia e inmediatamente abrió el paraguas… fue el sonido de las gotas, combinado con unos susurros débiles, lo que le hizo encontrar a Sora, ahí, recargada en la pared con los ojos de vidrio.

Se notaba a leguas que la pelirroja ya no podía seguir, era perceptible el temblor de la chica y la desesperación en el rostro roído, pálido y triste.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos, hasta que la lluvia acrecentó su caída. Yamato estiró el paraguas y la cubrió con él.

-"Ven"- le dijo, pero Sora negó -"Sé que te duele, pero ya no te volverá a pasar"- aseguró el rubio, Sora volvió a negar.

-"Si voy contigo"- dijo todavía negando con la cabeza –"Si voy contigo no seré capaz de sobreponerme por mí misma y me convertiré en tu objeto… y yo no soy un objeto, Yamato Ishida, yo soy YO".

-"Tú eres TÚ, pero eres mía"- le explicó –"Voy a vengarte, voy a protegerte y serás de mi propiedad".

-"No soy un objeto"- repitió ella –"No sé lo que está pasando en mi vida, sólo anhelo una vida tranquila… pero llegaste tú y llegaron ellos y todo lo que una vez deseé se está desmoronando".

-"La vida es un derrumbe"- Yamato le tomó la mano –"Más vale buscar donde resguardarse, puedes usar mi poder y protegerte".

-"Se supone que me odias¿no es así?... mi madre… ¿acaso no quiere robarse tu herencia¿acaso no soy yo la que tiene tarjeta roja?; soy una mujer común, que no quiere nada de ti, que no quiere verte más, que quiere desaparecer… No soy del tipo de mujeres que podrían soportarte, ni cambiarte, ni usarte, yo no me doblegaré ante ti y si eso pasara sería para luego darte una puñalada por la espalda".

-"Eres eso y muchas cosas más"- admitió Yamato –"No me importa lo que pienses de mí, ni lo que quieras hacer al respecto… pero ven conmigo, estás empapada y si sigues adelante seguramente terminarás en un manicomio o en la estación de policía".

Sora suspiró, no supo qué hacer, el vientre lo tenía estrujado, la lluvia le había transparentado la camisa.

Yamato le dio el paraguas a la chica, se quitó la bata de dormir –que minutos antes se había puesto- y la cubrió cuidadosamente.

-"Listo, mejor así"- le dijo –"No quiero que nadie más te vea así".

-"Después de todo, como dijiste antes, ganaste, porque estoy perdida… porque nadie va a ayudarme ¿Cierto?, porque cualquier sujeto puede venir y obligarme a hacer lo que quiera aunque yo no comprenda la razón… me voy a meter a tu infierno".

-"Así es"- dijo Yamato con seriedad, se acercó a ella, le tocó la quijada –"Estás adentro de mi infierno y arderemos juntos".

La abrazó. Sora soltó el paraguas, que voló cielo arriba por el viento con lluvia. Ahí, entre los brazos revueltos de los dos, Yamato dio un suspiro descontrolado y Sora sintió un vértigo que le degolló su futuro.

-"Y aún así"- dijo la joven dulcemente, al oído de Yamato –"Y aún así existe el contraataque".´

_-- _

_Continuará… _

_--- _

…………………………………………………………

Como siempre, tuve que cortar el capi, creo que ya estaba quedando demasiado largo!, pero bueno, a como soy seguramente que ya están impuestos. Muchas gracias por leer, tenía algo de… ¿cómo decir?, ah, sí tenía "ansiedad" cuando publiqué este capítulo, porque mi fic dio un giro de 180 grados y se separó casi por completo de la idea inicial… lo lamento si no les gustó, pero mi mente es perversa y me gusta que mis escritos vayan dirigidos por la inspiración y no por una estricta planeación. En muchas películas, animes, mangas, series, novelas (etc.) siempre sucede que raptan a la protagonista de la historia –la rapta el villano para hacerle daño-… en esas situaciones el protagonista –pareja de la doncella en apuros- casi siempre llega a tiempo para salvarla, para ayudarla, para ponerla a salvo y ganarse su amor; entonces pensé ¿y si no llegara a tiempo¿y si en vez de héroes resultan antihéroes?, quise escribir sobre una situación así… pobre Sora, lo sé, y pobre Yamato también, aunque creo que una situación así podrá ayudar a perfilar una relación distinta entre los protagonistas… para el próximo capítulo sabremos qué pasa con esos dos, sabremos más de la esposa-dos y Kou, sabremos sobre la prometida de Tai, se hará el anuncio del dizque probable compromiso entre Joe y Kari… ah, habrá retrospecciones y sabremos por qué el señor Kido quiere eliminar a Sora.

Gracias por leer, espero que no haya habido muchos errores, nunca hay suficiente tiempo para corregir.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **L.I.T, anita-asakura, PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia, FAN01, Adriannita, estrella12, Chikage-SP, Sorato for Ever, verona cruz, Sofia-Princess, rika-sora, PrincessPrym - Yrazemina, Sorato Fan, Deina-Black, criskizuna, girl takari 93, sakura03, Kyoko-4ever, UUUuuUUU, new girl kp, Atori-chan, crazy takeshida, kagura haruno, Alexeigirl, Priss Yoshisuky, Antotis, Sucel, poli699, Sakurablossom17, Isfryd Beloved**. Y también gracias por su mails, mensajes, espero no haber olvidado a nadie, soy el ser más despistado del mundo a veces, jeje. Espero sigan leyendo D4, prometo que se pondrá mejor (creo).

Se despide CieloCriss (quien por cierto sigue tratando de ponerse al corriente con todos los geniales fics que debe y gusta de leer).

Cuídense, no se pierdan el prox cap de Digital Cuatro. Espero sus comentarios )


	11. Slip out 1

Mayo de 2007: Aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo de D4 después de varios meses de no actualizar. Me disculpo con todos los lectores de esta historia, no era mi intención dejar tanto tiempo sin escribir, de cualquier manera no voy a saturarlos con mis problemas del porqué de mi tardanza (sólo procuraré enmendarme y actualizar más rápido). **Gracias** por seguir Digital Cuatro, el cual es un fic que ha cambiado mucho, ya no es un fic basado en mangas shojo, pero tiene detalles sobre ello. Ni Digimon ni los otras ideas de series me pertenecen; tampoco los fragmentos de la letra _Slip out_.

**--**

**En el capítulo anterior Sora fue secuestrada por órdenes del señor Kido. Yamato y los D4 se deciden a rescatarla y Joe les confiesa que todo es obra de su padre y que en parte es su culpa. Los D4 no logran salvar a Sora, quien sufrió un abuso por parte de Yukio Oikawa, su raptor. Yamato sacó a Sora de ahí y la llevó a un departamento de su familia; Taichi y Koushiro secuestraron al señor Oikawa. Por otra parte, Hikari decidió quedarse en el hospital para estar con Takeru; Miyako le confesó a Ken que le gusta, la madre de Taichi comprometió a Hikari con Joe y anunció la llegada de la prometida de Tai… además, la _Esposa-dos_ volvió a aparecer ante Koushiro. ¿Qué sucederá entre Sora y Yamato?, ¿Qué quiere la _Esposa-dos_?, ¿Qué pretende el padre de Joe?, ¿Perdonarán los D4 la traición del Kido?... hay muchas preguntas más, pero los dejo con la lectura.**

**--**

** _Digital Cuatro_ **

Por _CieloCriss_

Diez.- "_**Slip out"**_

Parte Uno

–"_Ne_, Yamato"– la voz de Taichi, trémula, irónica, repleta de dolor, se escuchó a través del celular del joven Ishida –"¿sabes cuál es la diferencia de cuando violan mujeres y cuando abusan de hombres?  
La respiración de Yamato se desfasó, hizo un remolino, aún así no contestó.

–"A lo mejor si eres varón duele más…"–musitó Tai, con una voz tan seca, que ardía –"A lo mejor sangras, a lo mejor es más difícil sobreponerse… pero las mujeres, Yama, las mujeres están expuestas a quedar embarazadas…" – los suspiros de Tai eran tranquilos, resignados, aún así hablaba entrecortadamente, sin poder controlar el aire de sus pulmones. Yamato no respondió, lo único que hizo fue apretar más el celular y recargarse en la pared con más ahínco.

–"…"–

–"_Ne_, Yama"– agregó Tai –"¿Te acostaste con ella?"  
–"Eres un perfecto imbécil, Taichi"– pudo decir Yamato.  
–"Si lo hiciste y sale embarazada, ¿qué harás?, podría resultar ser el engendro del violador y no el tuyo"– Tai soltó una risita enfermiza, Yamato se mordió los labios.  
–"Eres un _imbécil_"– murmuró, luego lanzó el celular hacia una de las esquinas del pasillo y dejó de oír la voz de su mejor amigo.

Miró hacia el techo, para que los párpados se le secaran, desde que había amanecido en los brazos de esa mujer había descubierto que sus ojos celestes estaban húmedos, como si el _iceberg_ que habitaba en su mirada estuviera derritiéndose.

_I don't know since when I changed to such a cold-hearted guy_

_I have to warm this frozen, icy, lonely heart to thaw_

_I like being wrapped with warmness more than anything else for sure_

_I'm gonna make my coming days to be filled with laughter and joy_

El médico salió de la habitación, volteó hacia el heredero Ishida e intercambiaron varias palabras; para sorpresa del doctor, Yamato puso atención a cada recomendación.

La mayoría de los sirvientes de la mansión Ishida habían quedado anonadados cuando habían visto llegar al joven amo Yamato y a la señorita Sora; habían llegado un par de horas antes, él cargándola a ella: _todo como una marcha fúnebre y solitaria_. Inmediatamente después Yamato había dado algunas órdenes y había mandado llamar al médico de la mansión.

–"Regrese en la tarde, quiero que se dedique exclusivamente a esta mujer"–pidió Yamato al doctor, quien asintió y mencionó que la joven sólo necesitaba tener reposo y alimentarse mejor.

El doctor se retiró del pasillo, la sirvienta personal de Sora, Noriko, se agachó, recogió el celular que Yamato había tirado momentos anteriores y lo regresó con timidez.

–"Yamato-sama, se le cayó"–dijo con la voz sobrecogida y con los ojos apretados, temiendo represalia.

–"No seas idiota"– insultó el joven –"Haz visto que lo tiré, no se me cayó; ahora lárgate de aquí".

–"¡Yamato-kun!"– gritó entonces la señora Takenouchi, quien subía de dos en dos los escalones que se dirigían al lobby del segundo piso de la residencia; el rubio estaba justamente recargado cerca de la entrada de esa antesala –"¿¡Qué has hecho con mi hija?!, acabo de enterarme de que llegaron juntos y que mi hija está en mal estado… ¡_ah_!"– renegó la señora, llegó hasta el joven rubio y lo miró con furia –"Si crees que tu plan de separarme de tu padre funcionará si usas a Sora de carnada estás muy equivocado, mi hija no es ningún juguete y…"

–"Cállate, vieja bruja"– dijo Yamato, cubriéndose los oídos –"Venir a hacerte la víctima tampoco hará que yo haga tu voluntad, ¿quieres saber que hice con tu hija?, pues te lo diré"–Yamato sonrió, le dio la espalda a la señora Sakura Takenouchi y soltó: –"Me la cogí, 'le hice el amor', la penetré, me acosté con ella, tuvimos sexo. Punto y final"– Yamato lo dijo con claridad, la señora Takenouchi apretó los puños.

–"Mi hija es una jovencita decen…"

–"Indecente, sucia, puta… y sobre todo, bastante complaciente"– interrumpió Yamato –"Lo siento, señora, pero todo eso es su pequeño retoño".  
La madre de Sora estuvo a punto de cachetearlo, pero quedó atajada por los comentarios del rubio.  
-"Tendré… tendré que hablar con tu padre al respecto, no me importa que tengas suficientes problemas con lo de tu hermano Takeru-kun"

–"Ve y dile lo que gustes, dile que tu hija salió a ti y que _de tal palo, tal astilla_: así de simple"– Yamato suspiró –"Sólo una cosa más, vieja bruja, de ahora en adelante tu hija me pertenece, es _MÍA_, por tanto, te queda prohibido verla sin mi consentimiento".

Sakura abrió más los ojos, ese chico, con carácter de demonio, era tan ingenuo y posesivo que asustaba.

–"No digas tonterías, Yamato-kun"– rugió la señora Takenouchi.

–"Si renuncias a tu hija dejaré que te cases con mi padre y no pondré objeción, ni siquiera te destruiré como lo tenía pensado, harás lo que quieras y te quedarás con el dinero que se te pegue la gana".

–"Ya veo… así que ese es tu plan"– se burló la mujer –"¿Aún crees que mi interés en casarme con tu padre es su dinero?, pues si así piensas, créelo y haz lo que gustes, por más cosas que planees o hagas, no podrás separarme de mi hija; en cuanto a "_destruirme_", ¿no crees que ya has destruido demasiadas cosas?, eres un joven inmaduro y molesto; más vale que Sora esté bien, dime cómo se encuentra, es mi hija".

–"Decir que son hijos… sólo porque los parieron, es nauseabundo"– sin decir nada más, el joven caminó hacia sus habitaciones y se encerró sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a su futura madrastra.

Sakura Takenouchi sintió que le tembló el corazón. Fue como si el espíritu de su hija Sora estuviera lejos de su alcance, lo que le sorprendió es que no le dolía, no le dolía en absoluto el no saber el paradero de su hija.

–"Noriko-chan"– dijo la madre de Sora a la sirvienta de cabello castaño oscuro –"Dime dónde la tiene, dime dónde esta Sora".

–"Señora, Sora-sama está adentro de esa habitación"–Noriko señaló una puerta amplia y de madera fina –"Pero Yamato-sama echó llave a la puerta y sólo él y el médico están autorizados a pasar".

–"Ese chiquillo malcriado"– dijo entre dientes Takenouchi, zarandeó la cabeza y fue escalera abajo, dispuesta a hablarlo todo con su prometido.

--

Joe se quitó los lentes y se masajeó el puente de su larga nariz recta. Le dolía la cabeza, o al menos eso pensaban todos los estudiantes que le veían deambular por el instituto. El joven de cabello oscuro arrastraba los pies y parecía tener la mente en otra parte: quizá en sus sueños, en su pasado o en su futuro.

El encuentro que había tenido en la mañana con su padre lo tenía temblando. Su padre sabía que los _Digital Cuatro_ habían rescatado a Sora y le exigía saber el paradero del señor Oikawa, por si no fuera poco, lo acababan de comprometer con la hermana menor de Taichi.

Joe suspiró, nunca había hablado mucho con la hermanita de Tai, ni siquiera estaba seguro de simpatizarle. Se despeinó los cabellos. De pronto la escuela se le dibujó como un laberinto sin salida. Sus pies moviéndose por todo el plantel lo llevaron a detenerse en la sala de maestros.

El Kido miró la puerta largamente, por un momento pensó en ir y aceptar el trato de un profesor, quien le había propuesto dejarlo ser el número uno de la escuela si le hacía 'ciertos' favores especiales. Si seguía sacando primer lugar en el instituto a lo mejor se reconciliaba con su padre y… y…

–"Ay, así que me está persiguiendo, Joe-senpai"– la silueta de Mimi se movilizó frente a Joe, que se ajustó lo lentes y dejó de sobarse la nariz.

–"Mimi-chan, buenos días"– saludó algo alterado. Se alegró de que la joven Tachikawa estuviera ahí, ya que si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de la chica, probablemente él habría hecho una tontería en la sala de maestros.

–"Nada de buenos días"– renegó la joven –"¿Por qué me estás persiguiendo, superior?, ya te dije que no me voy a acostar contigo, ¡ya es el colmo con ustedes cuatro, que se la pasan haciéndome majaderías!, Yamato y Koushiro me ignora, ¡Taichi me está haciendo la vida imposible!... ¡y ahora el Superior Joe me acosa!

Joe notó que Mimi, estaba a punto de quebrar su rostro de porcelana. El Kido conocía muy bien esa expresión desmembrada de la chica y por alguna razón le dolía verla así.

–"No, Mimi-chan, ayer yo… sólo quería charlar contigo hasta que fuera de mañana; no quería mentirte ni hacerte sentir incómoda".

–"Ay, ya, Superior, eso dicen todos"– Mimi tomó una bocanada de aire –"quizá debí haberme quedado en Estado Unidos, allá sí que todos me quieren y me tratan como lo que soy: una princesa".

–"Mimi, no digas eso, habemos muchas personas que te queremos en Japón, yo…"

–"Jo-senpai, ya no digas nada; es molesto; traes la misma expresión en la cara que aquella vez".

–"¿Aquella vez?"– Joe se preguntó por cuál de todas aquellas veces.

–"_Ash_, ¿no te acuerdas?, fue cuando íbamos en el jardín de niños, bueno, yo iba en el kinder y tú en la primaria; fue aquél día que los invité a tomar el té en mi residencia, justo antes de que secuestraran a Taichi y a…"

–"Sí, lo recuerdo"–Joe tenía presente ese día como si hubiera ocurrido unas horas antes –"Si en aquella ocasión me hubiera opuesto e interpuesto a los deseos y planes absurdos del Taichi de 6 años, probablemente los D4 no existirían y los cuatro fuéramos chicos ricos normales".

–"Ay, no bromee, Superior"- rió Mimi –"Lo patanes ya lo traían en la sangre, esas ganas de hacer el mal las causa el exceso de dinero, la superioridad y el abandono de los padres".

–"No, Mimi, yo puedo asegurar que si el secuestro no hubiera pasado, otra vida tuviéramos los D4".

–"Tal vez"– dijo Mimi, mirándose el _manicure_ –"en todo caso no me importa ni es de mi incumbencia… no entiendo cómo pasó todo y está claro que a como veo las cosas prefiero no saber nada; ¡ay!, ya me cansé, tengo qué hablar con la tutora de mi clase para ver si me cambia al curso de Izzy".

Sin esperar respuesta del menor de los Kido, Mimi se internó en la sala de maestros. Joe la siguió con la mirada, buscó los ojos miel de la castaña para ver si había algún haz de luz dirigido a él; pero no había nada, salvo un grito de inconformidad en las pestañas rizadas y largas de la jovencita. Desde que era niña, Mimi tenía la costumbre de pasar a Joe por alto.

–"Supongo que así quieres que sea, pero no debe ser así"– Joe miró a través del cristal de la ventana y se inundó en los cerezos en flor que había en los patios del colegio –"… más bien, nunca debió ser así".

--

_**Flash back – 11 años atrás –**_

_**P.O.V. Joe Kido**_

Fue una tarde de verano cuando secuestraron a Taichi. No sé exactamente qué día, pero fue una abrasadora tarde de agosto. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer… aunque me pregunto si mis remembranzas serán reales, o si mi percepción de niño de 7 años me hizo cambiar los hechos. Aún así, todavía me acuerdo: desde el principio hasta el final. Desde mis puños apretados hasta mi miedo, de ese que hace que mojes la cama por una pesadilla, de ese que te nubla la vista, de tal modo que no puedes ver ni con lentes.

Aquella mañana me levanté entusiasmado, le pedí a mi niñera personal que me vistiera como si fuera a ir a una fiesta.

–"Es que iré a casa de Mimi-chan, una amiguita"– le expliqué a la sirvienta. Desde que mi madre había enfermado, mi figura materna había pasado a ser la niñera, quien aunque no parecía interesada en mí, fingía que lo estaba. Los niños Kido teníamos fama de estrictos a la hora de escoger a los criados.

Cuando bajé a desayunar, mi padre y mis hermanos estaban en el comedor.

Shin estaba bostezando y jugaba con la comida. Shuu parecía absorto en sí mismo.

–"Eeeh, Joe-chan, te has alistado como si fuera tu cumpleaños"– mencionó con una risita fingida.

–"… Y falta rato para que cumplas ocho"– mencionó hastiado Shin, mirándome de arriba abajo con sus ojos negros y solitarios.

Atrás estaba la sombra de mi padre: imponente, lejana, como si fuera una pintura antigua.

–"_Otoosan_"– mencioné desde la otra punta de la mesa –"Hoy… hoy es el día en que mis amigos y yo pensábamos en ir a la casa de Tachikawa-san a tomar el té, ¿puedo ir?".

Se me trabó la garganta, mi padre no hizo ningún gesto.

–"Joe-chan, los permisos a papá no se piden en la mesa"– regañó Shuu –"Mamá te lo reprocharía, se supone que eres un niño educado".

–"Lo lamento, hermano Shuu"– me disculpé.

–"Pero mamá está muerta en vida"– excusó Shin, con su rostro alterado –"Así que las reglas cambiaron".

–"Shin"– llamó entonces mi padre, con su voz áspera –"Ve a tu habitación. Nadie le falta el respeto a tu madre en esta casa".

–"¡Sólo dije la verdad, padre!"– Shin exclamó, poniéndose de pie. Nunca comprendí su rebeldía prematura; nunca la comprendí hasta que también se fue Shuu. Mi padre tronó los dedos, el niñero personal de Shin, quien era un viejo mayordomo, le tomó la mano a mi hermano y se lo llevó a la habitación. Papá no mostró ni ira siquiera, fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

–"Tu hermano Shuu tiene razón, Joe, los permisos se piden con tiempo y en mi despacho".

–"Sí, padre, perdón…"– susurré. Papá sonrió misteriosamente; digo misteriosamente porque nunca sonríe, y menos para sus hijos. En esa ocasión no tomé importancia a esa sonrisa, pero ahora, cuando recuerdo, creo que era extraño que sonriera.

–"¿Quién irá a la reunión de la mansión Tachikawa, Joe?"– preguntó mi padre, su voz rasposa a veces hería a mis oídos –"Sabes que como miembro de la familia Kido debes buscar compañías adecuadas; la familia Tachikawa está en quiebra".

–"Pero padre"– y bajé la vista, para agarrar fuerzas. Siempre me ha dado terror enfrentarme a mi padre, porque los ojos de él me causan dolor –"Mis nuevos amigos y yo iremos a tomar el té, el heredero Yagami Taichi también irá y… y también irá el hijo del señor Izumi, el niño que estuvo en tu hospital y…".

Mi padre de nuevo mostró un rostro de sonrisa debajo de sus bigotes negros y abundantes.

–"Me da gusto que tu amistad con el heredero Yagami siga en buenos términos; sólo por eso apruebo el permiso para que asistas a la casa de los Tachikawa, pero sólo si va el hijo del señor Yagami".

–"Padre"– entonces hice una reverencia algo torpe y exagerada –"Se lo agradezco mucho".

Mi padre asintió. Shuu nos miró a los dos algo consternado. Nadie dijo nada más hasta que mi padre se retiró de la mesa y le pidió a los sirvientes que me llevaran a casa de los Tachikawa a la hora que quisiera. Yo estaba feliz no sólo por el permiso, sino porque papá estaba contento conmigo.

–"Nunca antes lo vi sonreír así"– dijo Shuu, mirándome –"nunca antes sonrió para mí".

–"Hermano Shuu…"– sólo pude decir eso.

–"Ten cuidado, Joe-chan, sólo eso puedo decirte"– Shuu también se fue, con su figura delgada de pubertad creciendo en él.

Así fue como comenzó ese día: con el permiso y la sonrisa de viuda negra de mi padre.

El chofer de la familia me dejó en casa de los Tachikawa a las 3 de la tarde, justo después de almorzar. Fui el último en llegar, ya que el resto de los invitados al té, mis nuevos amigos, ya estaban en el viejo jardín de Mimi-chan, sentados en una mesita redonda y decorada con un mantel de encaje rosa.

Mimi, con apenas 5 años, lucía radiante, como una princesita, llevaba dos colitas amarradas con listones morados, un vestido blanco, con florecitas lilas. A ella la habíamos conocido en el jardín de niños, o más bien, Taichi y Yamato la habían conocido ahí, porque yo en aquél entonces ya iba a primaria.

No era la primera vez que veía a Mimi-chan, ya que había tenido la oportunidad de jugar con ella en la casa de Taichi, donde constantemente había fiestas para que Tai olvidara el hecho de que tenía una hermana en el hospital. Por supuesto, Tai nunca pudo olvidarse de Hikari.

El jardín de los Tachikawa era un lugar romántico: bancas antiguas, enredaderas y abundantes rosas, parecía un jardín europeo; o más bien parece. Mimi servía té en su pequeño juego de porcelana, el resto de los invitados: Taichi, Yamato y el pequeño Koushiro, miraban el espectáculo con indiferencia.

–"Joe-senpai"– me saludó Mimi, cuando me vio. Taichi pareció entusiasmarse con mi llegada, Koushiro estaba viendo unos papeles y Yamato pretendía dormir en la mesita. Mimi corrió hacia mí y me tomó de las manos, me jaló y dijo: te aparté un lugar al lado de Kou-chan.

Me senté al lado del pequeño pelirrojo y noté que revisaba mapas. ¿_Será que siempre sí iba a ser hoy?_

–"Niña, quiero galletas de zarzamora con nuez y coco"– dijo de repente Taichi con energía.

–"Tai-chan, aquí tengo muchas galletitas"– Mimi le ofreció a Tai el recipiente de las galletas, pero éste lo pateó, de modo que todos los aperitivos cayeron al pasto.

–"¡¡_buaaaaa_!!"– chilló Mimi-chan –"¡¡Eres malo!!".

–"Esas galletas no sirven, trae otras"– ordenó Tai.

–"Taichi-kun, no debes hacer llorar a las niñas"– lo regañé.

–"Tú cállate, esclavo"– dijo Tai con arrogancia –"Y tú, niña, tráeme galletas o me voy".

Mimi siguió llorando, pero la amenaza de Taichi la aterrorizó más; así que con rapidez encogió su cuerpecito, agarró el recipiente de metal y corrió hacia su residencia, una casa antigua de estilo occidental que estaba algo decaída, le hacía falta mantenimiento.

Cuando Mimi desapareció, Tai soltó una risita.

–"Qué tonta"– mencionó –"Todas las niñas, menos Kari-chan, son tontas".

–"A las niñas hay que respetarlas, ¿verdad, Yamato-kun?"

–"No sé"– respondió con indiferencia el Yamato de 6 años, que poco abría la boca y poco se alegraba –"Tai, ya vámonos".

–"Kou-chan"– dijo Taichi –"¿Ya entendiste los mapas?"

–"S-Sí"– dijo el pelirrojito, tartamudeando. Koushiro Izumi parecía un chico lento y bobo cuando era chiquito; a mí me caía mal, desde que había aparecido en casa de los Yagami, Yamato y Taichi lucían más interesados en él que en mí. –"El… hospital está más ce-cerca de casa de Mimi-san que-que de de otras casas".

–"¿Pero de veras vamos a ir al hospital?"– pregunté.

–"Claro"– rió Taichi –"Para eso vinimos a casa de esta niña tonta, porque estaba más cerquita de donde está mi hermana… hoy por fin veré a Kari-chan"– Tai miró a Yama –"y luego iremos a Francia, a buscar a tu hermanito".

–"¡Pero es que no tenemos nada listo!"– excusé –"Es peligroso ir sin el permiso de nuestros papás".

–"Madre no me dará permiso, no quiere que vea a Hikari"– me informó Tai –"Y Kou-chan dijo que Kari-chan quería verme".

–"Además él sabe como ir"– agregó Yamato.

–"Tiene 5 años y ni siquiera sabe hablar bien"– objeté con algo de envidia… antes de que Koushiro apareciera, yo era la esperanza de Tai para encontrar a Hikari (porque ésta estaba internada en el hospital de mi familia).

–"Pero sabe donde es y le creo"– refutó Tai –"Si Joe tiene miedo puede quedarse, no soy amigo de niños miedosos".

–"¡Yo no tengo miedo!"- mentí. Estoy seguro que no sólo yo tenía miedo, no pueden culparme, nunca antes había salido a la calle por mi cuenta, siempre estuve sobreprotegido, como la mayoría de los hijos de familias ricas –"Además soy el mayor y tengo que cuidarlos".

Koushiro guardó el mapa, sacó de su mochila una soga. Se la dio a Yamato, quien la agarró y la escondió debajo de la sillita donde estaba.

–"En esta casa casi no hay seguridad"– dije después de ojear el lugar. Se veían pocos criados, seguramente Mimi-chan no tenía guardaespaldas… según sabía, las empresas de su padre estaban en la ruina.

–"Por eso Kou-chan dijo que sería mejor irnos de aquí"– dijo Yamato. A mí me costaba trabajo imaginarme a Koushiro diciendo eso, todavía no sabía que era un genio.

Mimi-chan regresó minutos después con más galletas, las cuales Taichi comió gustoso. Yamato apenas probó bocado, no le quitó la vista a Mimi.

–"Vamos a jugar a las escondidas"– propuso Tai –"Como es tu casa, tú cuentas, niña".

Mimi asintió frenéticamente, por alguna razón adoraba estar con Taichi y Yamato aunque éstos la trataran mal. También le simpatizaba Koushiro porque iban en la misma clase del jardín de niños. Yo siempre estuve más alejado, pero Mimi siempre me pareció linda, maravillosa.

Mi amiga comenzó a contar. Taichi me entrecerró el ojo. Yamato sacó la cuerda y entre él y Tai se le echaron encima a la niña para atarla. Mimi gritó, chilló y pataleó. Pero Tai le cubrió la boca y Yama la amarró rápidamente… yo me quedé con la boca abierta, asustado. Koushiro sacó cinta de su mochilita y cortó un trozo, se lo dio a Taichi, quien dejó muda a Mimi. Yamato se puso de pie, satisfecho por su trabajo.

–"¡Eso está muy mal!"– grité –"Es nuestra amiga".

–"_Wuacala_, ¿te gustan las niñas?"– se burló Tai. Me enrojecí.

–"No, pero pobrecita".

Yamato encogió los hombros; sacó un cd de su camiseta verde y se lo dio a Koushiro, quien corrió hacia el reproductor de discos que Mimi había sacado por petición de Taichi; puso el cd.

Comenzó a escucharse una música de niños, como si hubiera fiesta. Mis tres amigos aplaudieron, yo pensé que eran demonios.

–"Con esa música boba no se darán cuenta de que nos fuimos porque creerán que jugamos"– opinó Yamato.

–"Allá hay una escalera"– agregó Tai, apuntando una escalera de madera que seguramente era del jardinero. Recuerdo que yo recé que alguien llegara y frenara esa locura, pero ningún sirviente apareció y detuvo a Yamato y Taichi, quienes fueron empujando la escalera hacia la barda. Quise detenerlos, pero ponerme en contra de ellos era dejar de ser aceptado por esos amigos que mi papá quería que tuviera.

–"Lo siento, Mimi-chan, perdónanos"– le dije a Mimi al verla tirada entre el césped y las rosas. Parecía una flor más, pero sus ojitos canela estaban llorando. Todavía me duele recordar su carita irritada, decepcionada e indignada… y pensar que muchas veces ha sentido lo mismo por culpa de nosotros.

–"¡Voy a ver a Kari-chan!"– gritó eufórico Taichi.

–"Shhh, Tai, te van a oír"– Yamato tomó la mano de Koushiro y siguieron a Taichi, quien trepó la escalera, subió la barda, y sin pensárselo, saltó al otro lado. Koushiro y yo abrimos los ojos al doble, me daba terror pensar que también debía de saltar, pero lógicamente comprendía que no había otro modo de salir de la casa sin que nos vieran.

–"No te preocupes"– le dijo Yamato a Koushiro –"Tai y yo te cachamos".

Koushiro asintió. Yamato no me dijo nada a mí. A Koushiro lo consentían porque era el chiquito y porque tanto Tai como Yama extrañaban a sus hermanos menores. Ninguno deseaba tener un hermano mayor.

Yamato subió y brincó del mismo modo que Tai, pero sin expresión alguna, como soldado estoico. Kou escaló después y se detuvo en la barda.

–"Ah"– dejó escapar Koushiro.

–"¡Yo te ayudo!"– dijo Taichi y Yamato lo coreó. Vi que el pelirrojo saltó poco tiempo después, sin gritar. No supe si Yamato y Taichi lo atraparon, pero seguramente sí. Por última vez miré a Mimi-chan y subí por la escalera. Me dio miedo porque crujía; cuando llegué a la barda, Taichi me hizo un ademán de que me diera prisa.

–"¿Te da miedo?"– preguntó entre la risa chimuela de sus ojos y su boca ovalada. –"Y eso que estás grandote".

–"¡No me da miedo!"– brinqué al otro lado; caí con los pies, pero sentí un extraño dolor por la altura, por eso me senté y me quejé un rato; mis amigos estaban de pie, me miraron con curiosidad unos segundos; luego Tai y Yamato se alejaron y comenzaron a señalar cosas de la calle.

–"¿Estás b-én, Jo-senpai?"- me preguntó Koushiro, tenía la vocecita dulce, de bebé y admito que se veía tierno cuando tartamudeaba, además era muy bajito y delgado, tal vez por eso Yamato y Taichi sentían ganas de protegerlo.

–"Estoy bien"– me paré aunque estaba entumido –"pero lo que hicimos está mal, ¿no te sientes mal por darle esperanzas a Taichi de ver a su hermana?, es una ciudad muy grandota y nadie de nosotros ha estado solo en la calle antes, es peligroso".

Él me miró con sus ojos redondos.

–"… ¿solito?, yo sí"- me dijo –"y… si Hi-Hikari ve a s-su hedmano, yo…e-estoy contento".

–"Habla bien, abre la boca que no entiendo"– siempre tuve la mentalidad de niño más grande y me desesperaba ver a niños lentos.

–"Gomen".

–"¡Kou-chan, ahora por donde, dime, dime!"– exclamó Tai, del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó unos billetes –"Tengo dinero, así que dime por dónde".

–"Tai… primero el metro… por ahí"– Kou dijo eso después de revisar el mapa; comenzó a caminar hacia el este y los demás lo seguimos.

El camino se me hizo eterno, hacía tanto calor. Poco a poco la zona residencial se fue acabando y se hizo más complicado transitar por la cuidad, porque las calles cada vez tenían más carros y gente. Yo apenas podía creer que nadie se fijara en nosotros y, para mi sorpresa, descubrí que había niños de mi edad caminando solos, cargando con balones o uniformes de escuelas de verano. Taichi y Yamatos parecían no tomar en cuenta el peligro, veían todo el asunto como una aventura, no se sentían expuestos como yo… incluso varias veces creí que hombres malos nos seguían. El que lucía más tranquilo era Koushiro Izumi, quien era el guía y caminaba al frente como si anteriormente hubiera andado muchos caminos en soledad. Pensé que era un niño muy raro.

Creo que caminamos casi una hora para llegar a la estación del metro.

–"_Sugooi_"– dijo Tai –"Como en las películas… el tren de los pobres".

–"Pero hay mucha gente, hay que tomarnos las manos o nos vamos a perder"– dije con precaución.

Koushiro y Yamato fueron a la máquina de los boletos y se entretuvieron mucho allá; Tai y yo esperamos recargados en la pared, viendo a miles de personas caminar frente a nosotros. Una mujer gorda y con bolsas de mandado se detuvo.

–"Qué niños tan monos"– recuerdo que dijo –"¿Y su mamá?"

–"Ahorita viene"– me apresuré a contestar.

Taichi le sacó la lengua a la tipa, quien todavía nos sonrió y nos regaló dulces.

–"Gracias señora"

–"Esperen a su mamá sin separarse"– dijo y luego se fue cargando su humanidad y sus bolsas. Tai tiró el dulce porque dijo que era de pobres; Yamato y Koushiro regresaron.

–"Kou dice que debemos tomar la línea X"– dijo el pequeño Ishida –"y es por ahí".

Tomar el metro fue otra aventura para los cuatro. Por suerte no subió mucha gente en nuestra línea y alcanzamos a sentarnos. Yo estaba admirado por todo lo que estaba viviendo. Me sentía solo, lejos de casa.

Tai fue hablando de su hermanita todo el camino; Koushiro y Yamato lo escuchaban con atención, a veces Yama agregaba algo de su hermano Takeru (a quien yo no conocía). Yo fingí que escuchaba, pero iba más preocupado por nuestra seguridad. Todas las personas se nos quedaban mirando y ya se me figuraba que nos hacían cosas malas.

Bajamos en la estación que está justo enfrente del hospital Kido; todavía no sé cómo fue que Koushiro sabía eso si sólo tenía 5 añitos, pero el caso es que llegamos sanos y salvos a donde teníamos qué cumplir nuestra misión.

–"Kou-chan, ¿aquí es donde está mi hermanita?

–"S-sí, Tai"- dijo el pelirrojo –"Pe-pero si entramos p-por la puerta nos _descubirán_… yo, yo, yo sé por dónde está Hikari-san".

Taichi dio un salto de alegría y abrazó a Koushiro. Le vi la carita de color canela y encontré una expresión de alegría que nunca había visto en Tai. Traía el rostro dulce, de niño; era la expresión que debió tener siempre.

Soltó al pelirrojo y aplaudió, miró hacia Yamato, pero este interpuso la mano para que no hubiera más abrazos.

–"¡Vamos entonces!"– gritó Taichi.

–"¿Por dónde?"– preguntó Yamato.

Koushiro no contestó, sólo empezó a caminar. Taichi corrió y le agarró la mano, el resto de nosotros nos dejamos guiar por nuestro amigo. Cruzamos la avenida cuando se puso el rojo del semáforo, luego rodeamos el hospital; en vez de ir directo a la puerta principal, nos metimos por los jardines, por donde había muchos enfermos descansando o algo así. Yo estaba maravillado por el hospital de papá: era grandísimo, majestuoso. Recuerdo que se me infló el pecho de orgullo por ser un Kido. Seguimos rodeando y nos detuvimos frente a una ventana.

–"Por aquí… hay que entrar ahí… H-hikari-san debe estar… _juegando_ ahí"– mencionó el pelirrojo.

–"Pero si en los hospitales no se juega, además se dice '_jugando'_, no _juegueando_"– objeté.

–"Es un lugar especial para niños… ma-mamá dice que los niños siempre deben jugar… yo _jugaba_ ahí… con Hikari ahí… en ese lugar te llevaban los doctores para descansar".

–"¡Vamos, vamos!"– gritó Taichi, acercándose a la ventana.

–"No entiendo, esto es demasiado sencillo"– dije. En ese entonces me imaginaba los hospitales sólo con camillas y pacientes enfermos. No tenía idea de que los enfermos pudieran tener jardines o salir de sus habitaciones.

Ninguno de los tres me hizo caso. Yamato fue hacia Taichi y comenzó a ayudarlo a treparse en la ventana. Koushiro se estacionó al lado de ellos.

No sé por qué, pero la ventana estaba abierta. Tai trepó ágilmente y pegó un grito de supremacía que nunca olvidaré. Se notaba que quería mucho a su hermanita. Yamato entonces ayudó a Koushiro, Tai también.

–"¿Vienes, Joe?"– me preguntó el rubio, quien estaba siendo jalado por Koushiro y Taichi. En un instante los tres estuvieron adentro y yo corrí para también ir con ellos. Me ayudaron a subir y fue así como los cuatro entramos al hospital.

La clínica era un lugar tranquilo, estábamos en un pasillo desolado, pintado de blanco, y el piso era tan bonito que podías ver tu reflejo en él. Koushiro dio varios pasos y nos encontramos con otra puerta; el pelirrojito la abrió con sigilo, luego dijo:

–"Hikari-san… ahí está… pero hay otros niños también".

–"¡No me importa!".

–"Espérate, Tai"– regañé –"Kou-chan, ¿hay doctores o enfermeras?"– me dio miedo que papá estuviera ahí.

–"Las enfermeras están paseando pacientes en el jardín"– dijo el chico con seguridad.

–"Es el hospital de tu papá, Joe, deberías saber más cosas"– comentó Yamato.

Yo ciertamente no sabía nada de los hospitales de papá. Apenas tenía 7 y nunca antes mi padre me había llevado a su trabajo.

Taichi no esperó más, pateó la puerta con fuerza y estuvo a punto de entrar, pero Koushiro extrañamente lo detuvo.

–"_Umh_, Tai…"– dijo y lo jaló –"No asustes a Hikari-san… a ella, le _duele_ si está muy contenta".

Taichi quedó estático. Se acordó que su hermana estaba enferma del corazón.

–"No seas tonto, Tai, sólo debes ir despacito"– agregó Yamato –"Así yo le haré con Takeru-chan, para no asustarlo".

Taichi asintió.

–"Nosotros mientras haremos de detectives, si viene alguien te decimos, ¿verdad?".

Yamato me asintió. Koushiro no dijo nada, aunque soltó a Taichi, quien entró a la habitación y se reencontró con su hermana.

Probablemente si alguno de los cuatro hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría después, hubiéramos dejado ese reencuentro en un sueño de Taichi. Pero cuando eres niño no te das cuenta de que hay sombras atrás de ti, dispuestas a robarse tu inocencia

_**Fin de Flash back – 11 años atrás – y P.O.V. Joe Kido**_

--

Jou estuvo todo ese tiempo viendo por la ventana de la escuela. Vio, a través de los cristales, que los cerezos en flor se deshojaban como cada uno de sus recuerdos sobre el secuestro de Tai y su infancia… era como si todo se estuviera difuminando. O más bien, era como una vieja fotografía distorsionada por agua y sol, ¿por lágrimas?; Joe Kido suspiró y se agradeció a sí mismo por no haber entrado a la sala de maestros para pedirle tregua al profesor de cálculo… El menor de los Kido sabía que cumplir las demandas del maestro significaba perderse a sí mismo… y para ese entonces el chico ya había perdido a su familia, quizá a sus amigos; sólo quedaba él.

Mimi Tachikawa salió de la sala de maestros con el rostro sonrojado, lo primero que hizo la joven fue lanzar una injuria al pasillo de la escuela; luego notó que Jo-senpai seguía frente a la sala de maestros. Mimi entonces suspiró.

–"Jo-senpai"– mencionó, el anteojudo miró hacia la joven de ojos miel –"¿Me esperabas?".

–"Indirectamente, digamos más bien que estaba hundido en los recuerdos de la primera vez que fui a tu casa, Mimi-chan"– sinceró el joven de ojos negros.

–"Ay, ni me recuerdes, esa vez me amarraron y, para el colmo, ¿no fue ese el día en que los secuestraron?".

–"Sí"– dijo Joe algo nostálgico –"pero mejor cuéntame, Mimi-chan, ¿conseguiste hablar con la tutora de tu curso? ¿Va a cambiarte a segundo para que estés con Koushiro?".

–"Nah"– gorjeó Mimi –"Dijo que no se puede… y cuando le saqué el tema de que Izzy sí había podido, la muy desgraciada se puso a comparar mi historial académico con el de Koushiro… la muy perra, ni que pudiera competir con un cerebrito".

–"Mejor resígnate, Mimi-chan, entre más dure la época de instituto será mejor para ti".

Mimi encogió los hombros, aún disgustada; Joe ni siquiera se molestó en responder a eso, realmente le parecía increíble que la chica creyera que la podrían cambiar de curso así nomás porque sí. El joven Kido no sabía cómo funcionaba la escuela en América, aunque definitivamente dudada que estuviera permitido saltarse el grado. Los dos miraron por la ventana.

–"Ay"– comenzó a decir Mimi, risueña: su voz de nuevo convertida en niña –"¡qué linda es la primavera en Japón con los árboles de _sakura_ floreciendo!".

Joe Kido asintió; miró su reloj, era casi tiempo de empezar las clases.

–"Superior Jo, ¿ese no es Izzy-chan con una mujer mayor?"– preguntó Mimi boquiabierta, señaló hacia afuera y el anteojudo fue capaz de ver a Koushiro Izumi, con el cabello más rojo que nunca, al lado de una mujer que le causó un escalofrío: se trataba de la _Esposa-dos_.

–"Supongo que todos tenemos cola que nos pisen"– murmuró con frialdad para sí mismo, Mimi parpadeó; entonces Jo mostró una sonrisa de sorna, de superioridad.

--

Desde que había aparecido esa mujer en el aula de cómputo, Koushiro Izumi había quedado mudo y pálido, parecía una estatua de cera a punto de ser devorada por el fuego. Miyako y Koushiro habían dejado la plática atrás y hasta Ken había parpadeado un par de veces.

–"¿Te quedas callado, Monstruo?"– había dicho la _Esposa-dos _del señor Ishida, con una sonrisa ancha pero lacónica. Kou vio esos labios carnosos, pintados de carmín.

–"Ha-hablaremos a-afuera de la escuela"– había avisado Koushiro, y sin despedirse de sus subordinados, salió de la sala de computación con las piernas hechas gelatina; la _Esposa-dos_ lo había seguido… pero no sólo la _Esposa-dos._

–"Ken-kun, hay algo extraño, ¿no te das cuenta?"– dijo Miyako –"La forma en como Izumi miraba a esa mujer era rara, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien lo viera".

–"Son asuntos personales del el presidente"– dijo Ken, volviendo a su trabajo en las computadoras.

–"Pero te lo he dicho, Ken-kun, que Izumi-san me tiene amenazada; tal vez si yo descubro alguno de sus secretos él me deje libre y entonces, entonces"– la joven de cabello lacio se silenció a sí misma y enrojeció. Ken no cambió su semblante, tampoco se movió –"Yo… ¡yo iré a ver qué trama Izumi-san!"– concluyó la joven Inoue.

–"Inoue-san, no te metas en líos con los D4".

Miyako sonrió, probablemente porque detectó en Ken indicios de preocupación.

–"Si tanto te preocupa: detenme"– dijo de manera juguetona y acto seguido salió del aula del club con velocidad, ya que si no se daba prisa el odioso pelirrojo y la misteriosa mujer desaparecerían de su vista.

Ken Ichijouji suspiró cuando vio salir a la chica. Se puso de pie, ordenó la silla, luego se tocó el pecho con una de sus manos. Caminó hacia la salida del salón y se dijo en voz bajita.

–"Estos… estos latidos no deberían haber estado incluidos en el trato que hice contigo, Osamu-_oniisan_".

Y la siguió.

--

Taichi bostezó cuando bajó de un taxi y dejó la puerta abierta. Inmediatamente un criado corrió a la entrada de la residencia, cerró la puerta del coche y le hizo una inclinación a su joven amo. Tai estornudó, miró con indiferencia su enorme mansión estilo oriental: nunca antes le había parecido tan grande y tan horrible, olía demasiado a madera y debido a los múltiples estanques que había en los jardines japoneses, se podía detectar un hedor a agua podrida, de esa donde viven peces de agua dulce.

–"Joven amo"– saludó el mismo sirviente –"lo esperábamos desde la noche pasada".

–"Así debe ser, su deber es esperarme hasta que llegue. Me gusta dar sorpresas con la hora de mi llegada"– dijo de manera mordaz. Le gustaba escaparse de los guardaespaldas y de toda la servidumbre. La noche anterior la había pasado en uno de los hoteles de su familia, ni siquiera había comprado una prostituta para divertirse, tampoco había bebido. Más bien, se había pasado la noche en vela, con escalofríos, renegando porque Hikari había decidido por cuenta propia re-internarse en el hospital y blasfemando en contra de sí mismo, por sentir envidia de Yamato, quien había rescatado a Sora.

–"Es que… joven amor, su madre llegó esta madrugada y preguntó por usted".

–"¿La vieja bruja?"– se burló Taichi –"¿ya regresó de sus compras en Europa y América?".

–"¿Es así como me llamas ahora, Taichi?"– Tai sintió la sombra de su madre atrás de él, con fastidio dio media vuelta, para encontrarse cara a cara con su progenitora.

–"Bromeaba, Madre"– dijo de manera educada pero irónica; el joven hizo una reverencia, tomó la mano de su madre y la besó –2Sería incapaz de llamarla así".

–"No hay cuidado, Taichi"– le siguió el juego la señora Yagami –"Lamento no haber avisado antes, pero con el problema de Hikari…".

–"El problema de mi hermana ya está resuelto, ¿no es así, Madre?, después de todo la han vuelto a internar en el hospital de los Kido".

–"A ese problema no me refería, hijo"– rió la mujer –"¿Por qué no pasamos a la casa?, tengo algunos anuncios que darte".

–"Lo siento, Madre, pero tengo que asistir al instituto".

–"Ah, eso."– la señora Yagami sacó un abanico de sus ropas y comenzó a agitarlo como si hiciera calor –"Me temo que no nos estamos entendiendo, hijo, si tu madre dice: necesitamos hablar, debes obedecerla".

–"Hoy no estoy de humor ni para obedecer a mi propia sombra, Madre".

–"Bien, yo tampoco estoy de humor para soportarte, ya le he comentado a tu padre que estás fuera de control, pero el prefiere que seas así"– Abanicó más fuerte –"Entonces seré breve. El primer aviso es que formalizaremos tu compromiso con tu prometida; ella vendrá pronto, así que tienes que comportarte cuando ella venga, ya sabes, ser nuestro heredero digno, lo que incluye cero amoríos con las criadas y tus amigas".

–"Vaya, Madre, me impresiona lo bien que sabe mis movidas".

–"La noche pasada despedí a toda la servidumbre femenina para evitarte tentaciones, francamente estoy harta de tener que callar a las mujeres que gritan a los cuatro vientos que se acuestan contigo"– la señora hablaba con una frialdad que a Taichi le resultaba hasta cómica.

–"Madre, ¿Despidió a las sirvientas por eso?"– el joven lanzó una carcajada –"¿quiere decir que mis amoríos molestan, Madre?; Padre y usted los tienen todo el tiempo con otras personas".

La señora Yagami golpeó a su hijo con el abanico.

–"Eres el colmo, Taichi, me avergüenzas"– la mujer lanzó un respingo –"La segunda noticia es que decidí comprometer a Hikari, ya está en edad de casarse".

Esa fue la noticia que paralizó a Taichi e hizo que sus puños se entiesaran.

–"Madre, Hikari-chan sólo tiene 14 años"– rezongó Taichi.

–"En cuanto tu padre lo apruebe comprometeremos a Hikari con el hijo menor de los Kido".

–"¿Con Jo?"– Tai abrió los ojos al doble; la noche pasada Joe Kido se había vuelto, para él, un traidor… su madre no podía, no podía hacerle eso a Kari.

–"No lo apruebo".

–"No te estoy preguntando, Taichi, es casi un hecho"– la mujer guardó el abanico –"debería darte gusto, los Kido son médicos y Hikari tiene una salud frágil. Es mejor que se case ahora, probablemente no viva mucho y lo menos que puedo hacer como su madre, es conseguirle un marido respetable".

–"¡Lo que quieren es deshacerse de ella!"– gritó Tai –"¿¡No es suficiente con comprometerme a mí!?".

–"Tú eres el heredero de la familia, Taichi. Por desgracia para Hikari, ella es mujer, está enferma y es la menor. Así que en cuanto se lo comunique deberá agradecerme".

–"¡Pero no con Joe!"– exclamó Tai.

–"Los Kido son conocidos de la familia y según sé, el prometido de Hikari es uno de tus amigos, deberías estar feliz".

–"Prefiero que comprometas a mi hermana con el hijo de los Izumi o con el hermano de Yamato, ¡pero Joe, no!".

–"Sí"– dijo la señora –"Me gustaba el joven Izumi, los Izumi tienen más poder y sus tecnologías ayudarían mucho en la industria automotriz Yagami, pero fui a hablar con el señor Izumi y al parecer su nieto Koushiro-kun se niega a tomar el puesto de heredero".

–"Es al revés"– dijo Taichi –"Ese viejo es el que no quiere heredarle nada a Kou".

–"Es al contrario, Tai, Koushiro-kun se rehúsa a recibir la herencia, y como podrás imaginarte, esa clase de actitudes no son las que quiero para Hikari. En cuanto al hermano de Yamato Ishida, pues está descartado, tenemos suficiente vínculo con los Ishida y los Takaishi como para necesitar otro".

–"Escuche, Madre"– Taichi zarandeó su cabello castaño –"No sé cómo le voy a hacer, pero usted no casará a Hikari a menos que ella y yo así lo queramos".

–"Prepárate para el encuentro con tu prometida, Tai, es en lo único que debes pensar"– la madre de Tai abrió su bolsa y revisó su celular –"Oh, tengo cita al salón de belleza".

Taichi ya no dijo nada, sólo reverenció a su madre cuando ésta se retiró.

De nuevo le dio un recorrido visual a su _hogar_ y descubrió que mientras su madre estuviera en esa casa, él no podía estar ahí.

Marcó el número de Yamato. Lo primero que oyó fue un "_otra vez tú_" y luego un "_ahora qué quieres_, _Taichi_" de su amigo.

–"Yama, voy para tu casa, y me vale madres lo que estés haciendo, pero me vas a dejar ver a Sora-chan".

--

Koushiro se abrazó a sí mismo cuando salieron del instituto, una ráfaga de viento le heló los sentidos. Miró a su alrededor y agradeció que fuera temprano, había pocos estudiantes, ya que faltaba media hora para entrar a clases.

El pelirrojo y la _Esposa-dos_ se de tuvieron bajo la tenue sombra de los cerezos que estaban en el jardín principal.

–"_Monstruo_, ¿acaso te has vuelto valiente? ¿No te da miedo que alguno de tus encantadores amigos nos descubra?, ¿no te da miedo que te vean mientras te toco?"– la _Esposa-dos_ delineó el perfil del joven, quien por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás.

–"No me da miedo"– dijo, pero en realidad sabía que tanto Taichi, como Yamato no irían a clases. Sobre Jo-senpai pensaría después –"pero quiero que sea la última vez que irrumpes en mi escuela".

–"Oh, es que ayer me colgaste mientras charlábamos por el celular, _Monstruo_, y a mí me urge hacer negocios contigo"– la mujer se sentó en una banca, luego tomó a Koushiro por su corbata y lo atrajo hacia ella, de tal modo que el chico se resbaló y cayó de rodillas. –"Me encanta ver cómo te hago temblar todavía"– ella se acercó al joven, sacó la lengua y le lamió el cuello. Koushiro quiso moverse, pero no pudo, él lo sabía, que la _Esposa-dos_ sería siempre más fuerte que él –"aunque pareces temerme aún sigues siendo un pequeño monstruo travieso, demasiado ocioso diría yo".

–"¡Basta ya, dime qué quieres y lárgate de aquí!"– gritó el joven.

–"Oh, cielos, qué guapo te pones cuando gritas"– la mujer rió –"Te le pareces tanto ahora, que dan ganas de comerte, y de paso envenenarte… tú sabes, _Monstruo_, que fuiste el que me arruinó la vida, no contento con ello, te has dedicado los últimos años a coleccionar datos privados sobre mí".

–"El fraude que le hiciste al padre de Yamato no son datos privados, es una estafa que debes pagar".

–"No creo que a Ishida le importe, se está pudriendo en dinero".

–"Qui-quizá a él no le importa, ¡pero a mí, sí!... yo… yo voy a destruirte".

–"_Shhhh_"– la mujer ahora le sobó los cabellos rojizos –No digas cosas tan crueles cuando estás en mi poder: eres mío. Vengo a pactar contigo.

–"No voy a entregarte las pruebas ni los documentos que hablan del fraude"– Koushiro se puso de pie –"¡Esa es la evidencia que tengo para hundirte!".

–"Y yo tengo la evidencia de TU secreto, _Monstruo_"– dijo la esposa dos, también parándose –"Ya no me perjudica para nada hablarle al mundo de ti, de nuestros pecados, de la sangre que derramaste… ¿te imaginas la reacción de la familia Izumi… o tus amigos?, _je_, quedarían destrozados".

Koushiro bajó la mirada.

–"N-no…".

–"Oh, sí, créeme que sí. Y no sólo eso, también sé que estás escondiendo a un miembro de la mafia de Oikawa, que trabaja para Kido… si le mencionamos el paradero de ese sujeto a Kido-san y a la banda Oikawa, creo que tú y tus amigos estarán en problemas".

Koushiro se mordió los labios. La _Esposa-dos_ lo agarró de la barbilla y le hizo levantar el rostro.

–"¿Cómo pudiste pensar que un pequeño mocoso como tú podría triunfar sobre mí? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar que podías conspirar contra mí, _Monstruo_?: eres mío y sé cómo late tu corazón, sé cómo traicionas y cómo sufres. Así que no me importa lo que hagas, siempre buscaré la manera de hacerte adolecer y permanecer a mi lado, ¿entiendes?".

-"N-no"- insistió Koushiro, sintiéndose desvalido. La _Esposa-dos_ acercó sus labios y mordió la mejilla del pelirrojo, quien empujó repulsivamente a la mujer.

–"Mañana espero tu respuesta, precioso"- le dijo –"y prepárate, porque tú y yo nos vamos a divertir a partir de ahora… me recuerdas tanto a él, que me _excitas"_.

Koushiro Izumi se tapó los oídos como crío de preescolar, se dejó caer en la banca y cerró los ojos después de ver que la _Esposa-dos_ se retiraba. Tragó saliva. Tenía que haber una manera, ¡tenía qué haberla!, había pasado tantos días buscando la manera de vencerla, ¡tenía qué haber una esperanza!

Estaba tan ensimismado en sí mismo, que estuvo lejos de escuchar a Miyako Inoue gritar "_Bingo_" en sus espaldas.

--

Ken Ichijouji se incorporó algo pálido de los setos de los jardines y le ofreció la mano a Miyako, quien al contrario del peliazul, estaba rebosante, sonrojada.

–"¡Bingo!, yo sabía que ese pelirrojo guardaba un secreto".

–"Inoue-san, con todo respeto, ni siquiera oímos bien y en todo caso, la vida privada de Izumi-san no es de nuestra incumbencia".

–"Ken-kun, lo lamento, seguro tienes una opinión horrible de mí… pero lo que te dije esta mañana sobre que me gustas es cierto; por ahora, la única forma de ser honesta contigo es librándome de Izumi-san; no le diré a nadie su secreto, sólo haremos una tregua de secretos entre los dos".

–"Inoue-san".

–"Dime Miyako, por favor"– pidió la chica –"admito que no está bien y acepto que no oí todo lo que pasaba pero me di cuenta de que Izumi no quiere que el resto de los D4 se entere de que estuvo con esa mujer, por eso tomé una fotografía; lo amenazaré saliendo del colegio y…"

Miyako se detuvo al sentir una caricia. El corazón se le detuvo un espacio interminable e imaginario, la joven alzó la mirada y sintió los delgados dedos de Ken acariciando su cabello. Ken le sonrió.

–"No sé qué hiciste conmigo"– susurró con la voz tranquila –"Tampoco sé qué piensas hacer, sólo debes saber que si te metes con los D4 puedes salir incendiada, congelada, revolcada o salvada, ¿está bien eso contigo?".

–"¡Está bien si dejo de tener que salir con alguien a quien odio!"– expresó Miyako.

–"Me pregunto si una chica con un cabello tan lacio como tú sabrá realmente lo que es la palabra odio".

–"Ken-kun…"

–"Sea lo que decidas, aquí está mi número de celular… si alguno de los D4 está a punto de quemarte, congelarte, revolcarte o salvarte, será mejor que me llames".

Miyako asintió, y en ese momento su corazón latió por todas las veces que no había latido mientras había quedado estático. Cogió la tarjeta de Ken y se la guardó en el bolsillo, luego con torpeza trató de corresponder la caricia de Ken: sobó el cabello azulado del chico con algo de inexperiencia, pero con una sonrisa de complicidad. Luego se adelantó, comenzó a regresar a la sala de cómputo.

–"Te espero allá, Ken-kun".

Ken asintió. Miró entre los arbustos que Koushiro Izumi seguía sentado en la banca, lucía como perdido en medio de un bosque interminable. El menor de los Ichijouji resopló; también comenzó a caminar rumbo al edificio.

–"Después de todo Osamu es hermano mío"– se dijo a sí mismo, como si con esa frase hubiera justificado las palabras que le había dicho a Miyako Inoue.

--

Yamato sacó la llave y abrió la puerta. Adentro de su habitación principal había un pasadizo que lo llevaba directo adonde había dejado a Sora Takenouchi; de hecho, por esa interconexión había decidido poner a la mujer ahí. El resto de la mañana había estado tranquila, pero por alguna razón Yamato seguía con taquicardia (a pesar de que ya no había tenido encuentros con la esposa siete ni había visto a su padre). La culpa la tenía Sora, o él mismo. Y Yamato lo sabía y renegaba de ello. Le costaba aceptarlo, pero la madrugada pasada le dolía mucho, era como recordarle lo perdida que estaba su alma y todo a su alrededor. No paraba de imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si hubieran llegado a tiempo.

_I let myself down that I'm more cruel than I thought I would be_

_I'm just a loser who ends up by caring for my soul_

_I don't give my heart to no one cause I don't wanna waste my time_

_I tried to love this loneliness to slip out of this lonesome hole_

Después de cruzar el umbral se adentró al pasillo sin mirar hacia atrás una sola vez, le había dejado encargado a los criados que en cuanto llegara Taichi, lo trasladaran a su alcoba principal… de ahí Taichi vería la puerta abierta y atravesaría el pasillo. Entonces Tai se encontraría con él y su mirada de lobo, también vería la figura de Sora, hundida entre sábanas blancas, suaves.

El heredero Ishida no emitió sonido alguno hasta llegar a la habitación donde Sora dormía, o fingía dormir. Los pasos del joven habían sido pisadas de fantasmas: demasiado fugaces y traslúcidos.

Se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a la enorme cama. Hundió su cuerpo en el asiento de la misma forma en la que Sora estaba incrustada en el colchón. Por algunos segundos los dos parecieron estatuas. Yamato quiso convertirse en papalote pero no pudo.

Jadeó de manera ruidosa, rompió el encanto de la habitación: despertó el sonido y fue entonces cuando fue capaz de escuchar la respiración de la pelirroja. Yama quiso acercarse, pero las pestañas mojadas, las mejillas roídas y el cuerpo amoratado de la joven se lo impidieron; Yamato incluso sintió desprecio por la fragilidad de la Takenouchi… no servía de nada tener el alma fuerte, si el cuerpo era volátil, deseable. El rubio Ishida tenía ganas de romper el cuerpo de la chica, para sacarle el alma y convertirla en una muñeca. Eso haría en el futuro, porque así lo indicaban sus ojos de _iceberg_.

El joven tuvo ganas de armarse de valor y sacar su armónica. Dejar la música fluir siempre lo ayudaba. También pensó en ir a ver a Takeru, su hermano menor, pero desechó la idea porque el día anterior habían discutido. Tk se había convertido en un chico terco y con las mismas ganas de meterse en problemas que él. Yamato no podía permitirse perder a Tk, quien hasta entonces había sido única razón para seguir en tierra firme… ya pensaría en algo, tenía que tomárselo con calma, había mucho plomo de problemas adentro de su cerebro, tenía que tranquilizarse, ir paso a paso o terminaría estallando como Sora Takenouchi. Yamato Ishida sonrió; se dio cuenta que no le importaba explotar si lo hacía al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja. Explotarían juntos, ahora ella era suya.

–"Mujer… si la mirada que tengo ahora hubiera sido mía desde que era pequeño, las cosas nunca se me habrían salido de control… por eso ahora que eres mía, harás todo lo que yo te indique y todo irá bien con tu patética vida"– lo susurró como si él fuera un mensajero del aire.

Sora abrió los ojos con torpeza. Eran ojos perdidos. La mirada sombría, resignada. Eran los mismos ojos de Tai, la misma mirada que sólo Yamato le había visto a su mejor amigo hacía ya tantos años.

--

_**Flash Back – 11 años atrás –**_

_**P.O.V. Yamato Ishida**_

Es verdad. No tengo los mismos ojos que cuando tenía seis. En algunas ocasiones incluso pude haber pensado en que tenía los ojos de Takeru. Cuando eres niño piensas muchas cosas buenas que poco a poco te van destruyendo a pedazos. Llega un momento en que te cortan las pestañas, para que veas bien; te rajan las mejillas, para sacarte los sonrojos de inocencia. Y empiezas a saber lo que es respirar en la realidad. Te empieza a raspar la garganta y de pronto te da sed de sangre. Ya es elección de cada quien saber si la beberás o no.

Si lo vemos así, podría decir que cuando tenía 6 me convertí en vampiro.

Para ser honesto no sé porqué estoy monologando, creo que lo hago por los ojos de esa mujer, que me debilitan y me llevan en reversa… no tengo idea de por qué, pero vienen hacia mí los recuerdos de los días en los que me convertí en vampiro. Era un niño ordinario antes: mi sueño era volver a ver a Takeru y encontré a un niño con el mismo sueño que yo. Un niño idiota, porque Taichi siempre fue estúpido. Fuera como fuera, hice un pacto con Tai y nos prometimos volver a ver a Takeru y a Hikari.

Lo malo era que la hermana de Taichi siempre estuvo más cerca. El sueño de él, por lo tanto, pudo hacerse realidad. O más bien, se volvió una pesadilla.

Antes no me gustaban las pesadillas.

Aquella tarde, cuando por fin los 4 nos habíamos escapado y habíamos ido en busca de la hermana de Taichi, vi que Hikari abrazaba a mi amigo de reojo. Sentí envidia; por un momento deseé que la piel pálida de esa chica se convirtiera en la piel rosada de Takeru, que los cabellos castaños de Kari fueran rubios… y que en vez de unos ojos rojizos encalmados, pudiera ver los mares azules de Tk idolatrándome y dándome un abrazo. De niño crecía para Takeru. Cuando me lo arrancaron perdí mi razón de ser.

Cerré los ojos y miré a mis costados; Joe Kido, de 7 años, estaba temblando como siempre. Koushiro estaba impávido, sentadito en una esquina. Se suponía que íbamos a vigilar que nadie se acercara a la sala de juego de los pacientes del hospital, pero cada uno estaba demasiado entretenido con algo. Yo con Takeru, Joe con el miedo y Koushiro con algo (no tengo idea con qué). Tai abrió la puerta y trajo de la mano a Hikari.

–"Mira, Kari-chan, él es Yama-chan"– me presentó. La pequeña Hikari, quien tenía la edad de mi hermanito, me sonrió con dulzura. Por unos segundos recuerdo que dudé que fuera hermana del imbécil de Taichi, quien estaba lejos de tener rasgos delicados y hermosos, como esa niña enfermiza.

–"Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi _oniichan_"– dijo la nena con debilidad, pero con una madurez asombrosa. La niña desvió su mirada y _escaneó_ al resto del equipo.

–"¡Izzy-chan, gracias!"– fue hacia Koushiro y lo abrazó –"Trajiste a mi hermano como dijiste, gracias, te extraño mucho!"

Koushiro no contestó con palabras, sólo agachó la cabeza y asintió. Por primera vez me pregunto cómo fue que Hikari y Koushiro se conocieron, nunca lo supimos.

Estuvimos algunos minutos más, Taichi quería estar toda la tarde, peor Joe dijo que estaba oscureciendo y Koushiro tartamudeó que la sala de juegos la cerraban a las 7 de la tarde.

La despedida fue incómoda. Hikari se había puesto pálida y respiraba raro, lloraba, por supuesto, al igual que Tai. Koushiro de nuevo con la vista hacia el piso, Joe vuelto loco porque quería irse y yo sin sentir nada, aunque con la idea de que lo que seguía era ver a Takeru, en Francia.

Por un momento sentí que había una sombra en la ventana por la que habíamos entrado, luego escuchamos murmullos de personas acercándose.

–"Vienen en-enfermeras"– avisó Koushiro.

–"Tai, vámonos, podemos venir después".

–"Kari-chan, cuando regrese, ¡te voy a llevar conmigo y nos iremos a vivir al bosque como Hansel y Gretel!"– aseguró Taichi, Hikari asintió.

–"Hermano... si tú vienes a jugar conmigo, yo seré la niña más feliz del mundo".

–"Entonces cúrate, Kari, que nos iremos al bosque pronto".

Taichi le zarandeó la cabellera a la niña y fue el primero en correr hacia la ventana, la abrió y se encaramó en ella. Joe lo imitó, recuerdo que sudaba y se le iban las ideas. Yo tomé de la mano a Koushiro, porque me recordaba a Takeru y lo ayudé a saltar, luego seguí a Tai.

Afuera ya no había sol. Estaba oscuro. El hospital había dejado de ser blanco, ahora lucía gris. Las ventanas de cristal me parecieron metales y respiré hondo y profundo. De nuevo sentí sombras siguiéndonos.

–"Yama-chan, ahora iremos a ver a Takeru".

–"Hoy no, Tai, es de noche"– dijo Joe.

–"No me digas Yama-chan, Tai"– renegué.

–"Está oscuro y seguro que ya se dieron cuenta de que Mimi-chan está amarrada y solita, mi papá me va a regañar"– avisó Joe.

–"… Taxi"– sugirió Koushiro.

–"Sí, tomemos uno, es menos revoltura"– siguió diciendo Jo.

Comenzamos a rodear el hospital con cautela, no había nadie a los alrededores y eso era más preocupante que cuando había personas. Lo admito, empecé a tener miedo, más porque sentía que alguien me pisaba los talones.

Antes de que Takeru se fuera con mi madre, éste siempre me seguía, es por eso que sabía cómo se sentía la sensación de alguien siguiéndote. No me gustó.

–"Tai, hay un monstruo atrás"–comenté, despacito.

–"¡Los monstruos no existen!"– dijo Joe con un grito asustadizo.

–"… perdón"– dijo Koushiro, no entendí por qué.

–"Hay que correr"– sugerí.

–"No"– dijo Tai –"Hay que matarlo".

–"¡Que no existen, que no existen!"– regañó Joe, dándose la vuelta hacia atrás, donde la estela de oscuridad se esparcía con mayor potencia. Los recovecos del hospital son callejones si los ve un niño de preescolar. Los demás nos detuvimos. Tai gritó.

–"¡Sí existen, _cuatro-ojos _miedoso!"

–"¡Ahhh!"– exclamó Joe Kido.

Volteamos. No. Los monstruos nunca existieron. Eran humanos. Llevaban medias en la cara, para que nadie les reconociera la cara, vestían de negro, como la noche. Ahora pienso que era extraño que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores del hospital. Ni un alma… fue como si todo estuviera confabulado y planeado para nuestro derrumbe. O más bien. Nuestro comienzo.

–"¡_Woo_, son unos chicos malos!"– exclamó Tai.

–"¡Corran!"– ordené; Jo me obedeció inmediatamente, pero Koushiro y Taichi, no. Le agarré la mano a Koushiro y a Tai y los jalé conmigo.

–"¿Es porque vinimos con Hikari-san?"– me preguntó Koushiro con la voz sin tartamudear, pero jadeante –"… _Gomen"_.

Corrimos hasta un callejón sin comprobar que nos seguían. Sin saberlo, nos fuimos infiltrando más y más hacia un calabozo.

Nos escondimos tras unos contenedores de basura. Joe le tapó la boca a Taichi, quien no parecía estar consciente de que había peligro. No sé por qué, pero desde que Takeru se había ido de casa, yo podía sentir el peligro y el odio. Era mi nueva habilidad.

–"Aquí están, _One-san_, los tengo rodeados por la zona B, la callejuela no tiene salida"– reportó un sujeto por el radio comunicador.

Me asomé hacia la entrada del callejón y vi al sujeto, quien se quedó tieso un rato; luego llegó otro más.

–"Vi cuatro _mocosos_"– dijo el recién llegado –"Nos habían dicho que eran tres".

–"Da la misma, buscamos a uno. Con lo _miedosos_ que son los niñitos, los haremos confesar".

–"Atrápalo ya, _K-sama_ dijo que nada más podía despejar la zona unos cuantos minutos".

El hombre más robusto dio varias zancadas directo hacia donde estábamos ocultos. Nos habían visto. Nos olían. Siempre estuvimos sin esperanza.

–"Pero si escaparse de casa un ratito no es algo tan malo, mi hermano Shin ya lo ha hecho y no lo han castigado con señores malos"– lloró Joe.

Tai mordió a Jo, quien lo soltó.

–"¡Yo voy a vencerlos!"

–"No, Tai, son adultos"– murmuré –"No puedes. Hay que irnos".

–"¡No seas tonto Tai-kun, no es como en las caricaturas!"– secreteó Joe.

El sonido de una patada interrumpió nuestra conversación. El hombre había pateado el contenedor, lo había volteado y los cuatro quedamos a la vista. Joe Kido se encogió; Koushiro quedó estático y Taichi corrió hacia el hombre, dispuesto a "vencerlo". Yo lo seguí porque me pareció mejor que encogerme o quedarme paralizado.

–"Mira qué _pendejos_, hasta vienen a mí"– rió el hombre –"¿Cuál de todos es?"

–"No es el más grande, ni el más chico"– avisó el otro –"Se supone que es el mediano".

El sujeto agarró a Taichi de los cabellos, yo me detuve, vi que Tai se aferraba al brazo del hombre y lo mordía.

–"¡_Mocoso de mierda! ¡Hijo de puta!"_– el hombre soltó a Tai, yo corrí hacia mi amigo. Noté que el otro había sujetado a Joe y a Koushiro de las manos y los arrastraba con él. Los dos forcejeaban.

–"¡Mi papá trabaja en el hospital, le voy a gritar y te van a mandar a la cárcel!"–le decía Jo al sujeto.

–"Este de gafas no es; es hijo del doctor"–Entonces lanzaron a Joe con brusquedad hacia la pared; alzaron a Koushiro de la ropa y lo acercaron a nosotros dos.

Joe Kido se puso de pie y tuvo intenciones de huir, pero uno de los tipos, el más alto y el que nos rodeaba a mí a Tai sacó una pistola.

–"Si te mueves disparo y te mato, niño"– dijo tranquilamente, Jo se hizo bolita con más ganas y empezó a llorar.

–"¡Jo, háblale a tu papá por celular!"– sugerí, Joe no me hizo caso inmediatamente por el terror que le tenía a la pistola, pero poco a poco acercó su manita hacia su bolsillo.

Entonces el sujeto más alto disparó hacia el cielo y Joe quedó congelado, del miedo vi que comenzó a orinarse. Me dio náuseas y recuerdo que me prometí a mí mismo ser valiente, no como él. Ahora que lo reflexiono considero que nadie fue cobarde ni valiente. Nadie. O más bien ninguno de los cuatro.

El hombre que cargaba a Koushiro llegó hasta nosotros y dejó caer al pelirrojo en medio de Taichi y de mí.

–"Este tampoco, es demasiado pequeño"– dijeron casi en coro, entonces agarraron a Kou de los cabellos y lo lanzaron hacia Joe, quien reaccionó un poco al ver al pequeño y lo abrazó. Koushiro nada más tenía sus ojos negros abiertos y brillantes. No emitía ningún sonido.

Nos miraron a Taichi y a mí. Los dos con 6 años y estatura similar. Sin embargo, los dos tan diferentes y ellos sin saber quién era quien.

–"_Chingadísma madre"_– mugió uno –"Nos dijeron que habría tres niños, no cuatro, debieron dar señas precisas".

–"Quien de ustedes dos se llama Taichi, _nenes_"– dijo el tipo más bajo y más tranquilo.

–"¡Yo!"– grité entonces y me puse de pie. No sé por qué lo hice, pero la idea de que preguntaran por Tai no me gustó –"¡Yo soy Taichi!"

–"¡¡NO!!"– gritó Tai –"¡Yo soy Taichi!"

–"¡Yo soy Taichi!"– insistí.

–"¡_No no no_, yo soy!"– replicó él, se levantó y los dos nos echamos a correr por lados contrarios.

El hombre más bajo me atrapó segundos después. El más alto pateó a Tai y volvió a agarrarlo de los cabellos.

–"Déjense de _estupideces_, si los dos se llaman Taichi, a los dos los vamos a matar".

Abrí los ojos al doble.

–"¡Yo no soy Tai!"– dijo Taichi; pensó que yo diría lo mismo. Pero entonces la muerte me pareció lejana, como una ilusión. En los dibujos animados siempre había una manera de volver a vivir. La muerte era un sueño.

–"¡Yo… yo sí soy Tai!"– declaré.

–"¡¡No!! ¡Yo soy!, él no es Tai ¡Es Yamato!"– me corrigió Taichi –"¡Y nadie va morirse, eso dijeron de Kari-chan pero es mentira, la vi hoy!"

–"Estos _mocosos de mierda_ no saben lo que les espera".

–"Es pérdida de tiempo, _Zero-san_"– dijo el más bajo –"Háblale a _K-sama_ y pregúntale algún rasgo de Yagami Taichi".

–"Va a traer el celular apagado, acuérdate, K-sama no quiere correr riesgos"– los sujetos miraron sus relojes –"El tiempo que nos dio K-sama se acabó, vámonos, nos llevamos los dos mocosos, al fin y al cabo se llaman Taichi"– y rió.

–"_¡N-Nooooooooooo_!"– dejó escapar Koushiro y se dejó ir hacia nosotros.

–"¡Jo, llévate a Kou-chan!"– dijo Tai –"¡Y traigan a los grandes para que luchen, nosotros escaparemos!"

Joe se levantó temblando; corrió y trató de echarse encima de Koushiro para detenerlo, pero el pequeño Izumi aceleró el paso y llegó hasta donde nos habían capturado, recuerdo que nos jaló las piernas, intentando rescatarnos.

–"¿También te llamas "_Taichi_", _enano_?"– preguntaron.

El hombre-alto, que usaba el seudónimo de _Zero-san_, rió con posma y de un manotazo noqueó a Koushiro. Joe llegó hasta nosotros; se inclinó y recogió al pelirrojo.

–"¡Por favor, señores, somos niños buenos… Mi papá… los papás de mis amigos son ricos!".

–"¡Jo, vete ya!"– dije.

–"¡Pero es que no hay dos Tai!"– dijo Joe.

–"¡Si hablas ya no serás mi amigo!"– dije. Tai me miró con intensidad.

–"¡Tampoco el mío!"– gritó Tai.

Joe se talló los ojos negros, no le vi los lentes, seguro se le habían caído; con una resignación triste jaló a Koushiro hacia él. A lo lejos oí que venían las patrullas de la policía. Cuando esos hombres nos pusieron pañuelos mojados de droga, todo se volvió neblinoso. Neblinoso y fácil para ellos, todavía lo sigo pensando, ese secuestro estuvo planeado con más ahínco que nuestra visita al hospital, por eso fue fácil y doloroso… con 6 años todo duele hasta que te conviertes en vampiro y decides beber la sangre de los demás.

_Sorrow is what I hate but it's grown my sensations_

_Regrets taught me how to make any hard decisions_

_Peace is always by my side but I've never felt it once_

_Love is not the word only for the sweet romance_

Sí. Recuerdo que así fue. Nunca hablo de esto, pero a mí me secuestraron junto a Taichi.

_**Fin de Flash back – 11 años atrás – y P.O.V. Yamato Ishida**_

--

Yamato dejó de pensar cuando la figura de Sora trató de incorporarse del colchón.

–"A las mujeres impertinentes no les hacen efecto los sedantes por mucho tiempo, qué problemático"- dijo Yamato, poniéndose de pie. Los ojos rojizos de Sora aún seguían extraviados. –"Te quedas callada, ¿otra vez?, aunque es mejor así, que mi esclava no hable… al fin y al cabo"– Yamato llegó hasta Sora y sujetó un mechón de cabello naranja –"no me importa tu lengua, de hecho me disgusta… hay otras partes de ti que me sirven más".

–"Suéltame, no soy tu esclava".

–"Bueno, recuperaste la voz"– Yamato la soltó –"No eres mi esclava, pero me debes la vida, ¿acaso no es lo mismo?".

–"…También te debo la muerte"– murmuró Sora, desviando la mirada hacia las sábanas que la cubrían.

–"¿Por qué, mujer? ¿Porque ese sujeto dijo que te mataría después de mancillarte?"- preguntó el rubio sin modular la voz, como si fuera un tema sencillo.

Sora no contestó; hubiera querido decir que prefería la muerte, pero no quería rebajarse a decir en voz alta que había perdido. Se necesitaba más que eso para vencerla… tenía que buscar una manera,¡tenía qué hacerlo para sobrevivir!

–"Yo… no quiero discutir…"– susurró, sin llorar, pero su voz se oía como río de lágrimas.

–"Sería necio si lo hicieras, nunca vas a ganarme y como eres mía ya no vale la pena que gastes saliva"– El Ishida sonrió. No fue una sonrisa común; era más bien una mueca tierna de la que Yamato mismo no estaba consciente.

Las pisadas de Taichi Yagami comenzaron a oírse, tanto Yamato, como Sora, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Tai entró al hall de la habitación, el rubio se dio la media vuelta y chocó con los ojos de lodo de su mejor amigo.

–"_Imbécil_, toca antes de entrar".

–"No interrumpí nada, ¿cierto?"– rió Taichi, estirando los brazos –"La puerta estaba abierta y ya conozco tu pasadizo a esta habitación, así que no vi la necesidad de avisar; tal vez tenía la esperanza de ver alguna escena romántica".

Sora cerró los ojos adolorida por las simples palabras de Taichi. Yamato lo notó pero no hizo gesto alguno, sólo caminó hacia su amigo con una expresión de hastío.

–"¿Tu mamá llegó de Europa?"

–"¿Cómo sabes, Yama?"

–"Porque eres obvio y estúpido, además, traes la pinta del Taichi-niño regañado".

–"Madre ya no tiene poder alguno sobre mí"– dijo Tai, orgulloso –"Pero sobre Kari sí, hasta amenazó con comprometerla con Joe… además, para el colmo, mi prometida va a venir y Madre despidió a todas las sirvientas… seguro quiere que me haga _gay_".

–"No tengo ganas de oír tus tonterías, Taichi".

–"Ni yo tengo ganas de oír de tus problemas, ni de lo fastidiosa que es tu vida… no quiero hablar de lo que le hicieron a Sora, ni del problema de la mafia de tu idiota hermanito, ni del traidor de Jo, ni de Oikawa, ni nada de tus contrariedades".

Yamato sujetó a Taichi por el cuello de la camisa. Notó que su amigo tenía la misma ropa de ayer. Matt pensó que a lo mejor la noche pasada también había sido difícil para Tai. Lo soltó. El moreno se acomodó la camisa.

–"Apestas, imbécil, báñate".

–"Puedo apestar lo que quiera, soy poderoso y rico"– justificó Taichi con indiferencia.

–"¿Querías ver a esta mujer, no es así? ¿La quieres consolar, Tai?".

–"A lo mejor"– Tai sonrió y buscó los ojos de Sora, quien no le dirigió la mirada –"¡Hola, Sora-chan!".

–"…"

–"Platica con ella, pero no le seques las lágrimas"– dijo Yamato, caminando hacia la salida –"Sora es mía y yo soy el único que puede hacer eso".

Yamato cerró la puerta tras él. Despareció.

Taichi se acercó a Sora y se sentó en un borde de la cama.

–"No te preocupes, no te voy a consolar, aunque debería, a mí me consolaste cuando era niño, Yamato mismo me consoló también".

–"quisiera descansar"– se atrevió a decir Sora. La joven notó que estaba vestida con una bata de seda de color beige.

–"_Ne_, Sora-chan… Yamato dice que eres suya, ¿lo eres?".

–"Yagami-san, yo… no voy a ser tu juguete hoy; buscas a alguien para entretenerte, ¿no es así?".

–"No soy tan malo con las personas que me gustan"– rió Tai –"No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero te trato mucho mejor que a las otras mujeres".

Sora recordó lo hiriente que había sido Taichi con Mimi en esa conversación que había oído sin querer.

–"No es algo que me haga sentir orgullosa, porque entonces el Yagami-san que está frente a mí no es auténtico".

–"No hay un Taichi auténtico"– explicó Tai –"Tampoco hay una Sora-chan real. Te comportas de un modo conmigo, de otra manera con Yamato y así sucesivamente. Los humanos somos hipócritas".

–"No… no quiero tu lástima, ¡será mejor que te vayas!".

–"Te violaron, Sora"– mencionó Taichi –"Te hicieron picadillo frente a mí, te vi desnuda, vi cuando Yamato te tomó en brazos y te sacó de ahí… vi todo eso pero NO es el el fin del mundo, ¿sabes?, al menos hubo alguien que llegó por ti, señal de que algo le interesas a Yamato y a mí… bueno, él ha de sentirse redimido por cosas que no pudo hacer antes; creo que fue a buena hora, lo que pasó contigo lo va a llevar por el camino del bien, supongo, alguno de los dos tenía que convertirse en buena gente".

Sora cacheteó a Taichi, pero Tai le sacó la lengua y le devolvió la bofetada, aunque con ternura.

–"¡No hables del mal y del bien como si fueran absolutos y reales!"– chilló Sora, explotando –"¡No hables de cosas serias e hirientes delante de alguien a quien todavía le duelen! ¡Si te portas así, entonces serás igual que Ishida y nunca podrás volver a ser el Taichi que yo conocí!".

–"Yo ya estoy perdido, pero me consuela que digas cosas lindas y tengas esperanzas en mí, Sorita"– Tai bostezó, estiró los brazos; no había dormido nada –. "Me hubiera gustado ser yo el que te salvara, pero las cosas pasan por algo".

–"Márchate, Yagami-san".

–"_Ne_, Sora-chan… seguro no lo sabes, porque cuando nos conocimos yo sólo sabía mi nombre… no lo sabes, pero Yamato Ishida fue secuestrado el mismo día que no… y no te lo imaginas, pero lo que te pasó a ti el día de ayer, le pasó a uno de nosotros".

–"… no quiero saber"– dijo Sora por inercia, pero la declaración de Taichi le entró por los ojos y le recorrió todo el cuerpo en un segundo, fue como una invasión que le aguijoneó la piel tostada.

–"Es mejor que no quieras saberlo. Yo tampoco quiero contártelo".

_Well, I'm scared, scared, scared, scared to death_

_And I'm scared to keep on going on my way_

_Well, I'm scared, scared, scared, scared to death_

_And I'll tell myself I'm special till the end_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….………………

--

**Continuará en parte dos del capítulo 10…**

--

¡_Uff_!, estaba quedando largo, así que decidí partir el capi en dos como en otras ocasiones… además tenía ganas de actualizar y si me esperaba a terminar la idea de este capítulo seguro que iba a tardar otro lustro más… tampoco quería resumir las cosas, todo es demasiado complejo en este fic como para querer sintetizarlo… así que supongo que tendré que ponerme a trabajar más antes de empezar con el capi 11. Espero que no les haya decepcionado esta primera parte del cap 10, hacía mucho que no escribía este fic y estaba algo empolvada, además de bloqueada y poco inspirada… es decir, sabía qué iba a pasar pero no sabía cómo narrarlo, así que me decidí por retomar el pasado de los D4, de cuando secuestraron a Tai (y a Matt!!)… la verdad la parte 2 va a estar algo cruda y triste, pero siempre fue la idea de que algo similar pasara y explicara por qué los D4 son como son (pero me pongo medio fatalista a veces y cambio las tramas de los fics y los hago más oscuros). Usé los puntos de vista o "_Point of view_" de Joe y Yama, en el siguiente habrá más POV del mismo Yamato, Taichi y, si alcanzo, de Izzy. La escena de cuando los "secuestran" está algo sencilla, pero en realidad las cosas se dieron bajo un contexto que no debió darse… es parte del plan que todo haya sido tan simple… en cuanto a que Matt dice que es "Tai", creo que lo hizo por el cariño que le tiene a su amigo, pues no lo quiso a abandonar. Para los amantes del Takari, les prometo que esos dos aparecerán en el próximo capítulo (iban a aparecer en este, pero como partí el capítulo decidí dejarlos para después); también sabremos qué pasa entre Kou y la Esposa-dos; veremos qué hace Miyako ahora que espió a Koushiro… y sabremos más sobre el pasado y más personajes que no salieron por falta de tiempo D.

Les pido de nueva cuenta una disculpa por el retraso; estos meses han estado de locura en mi vida y poco tiempo me había dado para escribir, pero créanme que no dejaré este fic sin finalizar mientras siga con vida P (eso suena algo drástico U).

**Aclaraciones**: Los POV o primeras personas que se utilizaron están usando la perspectiva de los personajes ya crecidos, es decir, de los recuerdos de éstos cuando eran pequeños. En otras palabras, es la percepción que a Joe y a Matt les quedó de ese día (espero que eso haya quedado claro… no me gustó mucho narrarlo así pero no había mejor forma, sobre todo la parte de Yamato fue complicada, porque Yama de niño es una cosa y el crecido es otra P)-

Se incluyeron, además, trozos de la canción "_Slip out_" de _Beck_, la cuál NO me pertenece, lo mismo que _Digimon_, ni las ideas de otros _anime_ _shojo_ que hay aquí.

**MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS** a todos los lectores de mi fic, que me tienen paciencia y que además me animan con sus comentarios. Trataré de apresurarme en actualizar la siguiente parte, al menos ya está planeada; les prometo que quedará mejor que esto que acaban de leer, al menos eso espero, quiero que este fic les siga gustando.

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_ _**Alba Diggory-Black, Yrazemina, criskizuna, Angel-Uchiha, anita-asakura, SkuAg, Chikage-SP, daddy's little princess, adriannita, Antotis, aska ishida, Naoko Tsukino, rika-sora, Priss Yoshisuky, sakura03, estrella12, Alexeigirl, L.I.T, Kyoko-4ever, Estefi (te gusta Sei?, gracias!), SoratoFan, mane ishida, FAN01 (3 comentarios!, perdón la tardanza), Atori-chan, kibun No Tenshi, carla chan, anakyouyama, Luthien, Jade Saotome, Ragamuffing, Isfryd Beloved, kagura haruno, alguien más dejó un review anónimo (no puso su nombre, pero gracias)**_… y también gracias a todos los lectores en general, por favor sigan compartiendo conmigo lo que piensan de mi historia, son sus _reviews_ los que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Voy a hacerme tiempo el próximo capi para ver si ya puedo responder su comentarios como debe ser (es decir, de manera individual)

Saludos,

_**CieloCriss**_


	12. Slip out 2

Octubre de 2007: después de casi 5 meses les traigo el nuevo cap de D4. Estos últimos meses he estado muy ocupada con cursos, trabajos y diplomados, para el colmo estuve enferma… el caso es que no he podido escribir y me disculpo por ello. Como sea, **Gracias** por seguir Digital Cuatro… en un principio este fic iba a ser una fusión de mangas shoujo, pero mi mente lo distorsionó y lo volvió un drama…. Ni Digimon ni las otras ideas de series me pertenecen.

Este capítulo va para mí –jeje- celebro seis años en esta página (o son siete?)… más bien, este cap va por todos los autores que siguen escribiendo en esta sección!

**-ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo contiene escenas explícitas de abuso sexual (violación), violencia verbal y física. Si estos temas te incomodan, mejor no leas. Mi intención de tratar estos temas es para darle sentido a la historia y justificar algunas cosas, pero admito que la temática es cruda y puede molestar a algunos, así que están advertidos.

**--**

**En la primera parte del capítulo 10, Matt y los D4 rescataron a Sora después de que Oikawa abusó de ella. Yamato encerró a Sora en una de las habitaciones de su mansión y decidió que sería su mujer aunque Sora no aceptara. La madre de Taichi regresó a Japón y le avisó a su hijo que su prometida vendría a visitarlo, además, la mujer Yagami comprometió a su hija menor, Hikari, con Joe Kido. Por otra parte, la esposa-dos apareció nuevamente ante Koushiro y le amenazó con contar su secreto si no le daba los documentos que la hacían culpable de haberle robado a su ex esposo Ishida, Miyako y Ken escucharon esa conversación y la Inoue piensa amenazar a su presidente con ello. En tanto, Tai se encuentra visitando a Sora en su nueva "cárcel"…**

**Además se hizo una narración detallada de varios Flash back que describen cómo fue el secuestro de Taichi y de Yamato.**

**¿Qué sucederá ahora que Yamato tiene a Sora en su poder¿Se repondrá la pelirroja de lo que le pasó¿Se sabrá el secreto de Koushiro¿amenazará Yolei al Izumi para que la libere de su 'esclavitud'¿Saldrá la prometida de Tai¿Qué sucederá con Joe¿Y con Kari y Tk?... ¿habrá más fragmentos del pasado que expliquen qué sucedió durante el secuestro de Tai y Matt?... hay muchas preguntas más, pero los dejo con la lectura.**

**--**

**_Digital Cuatro_ **

Por _CieloCriss_

Diez.- "_**Slip out"**_

Parte Dos

Takeru se levantó con esfuerzo. Sintió que el mundo le caía encima, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que él estaba sobre el mundo y no el mundo sobre él. Caminar le causaba piquetes en el abdomen, de modo que se levantó la bata blanca para verse las vendas. Lanzó un respingo al no descubrir ropa interior y una ráfaga de viento le invadió las piernas y el trasero. Palpó las vendas, que tenían una coloración rosada, como si la sangre pudiera diluirse, luego se acomodó la bata de hospital y caminó hasta donde estaba su suero. Por un momento miró la bolsa de líquido algo perturbado, vio un pequeño conducto y lo cerró, para que el suero dejara de correr, luego comenzó a jalar el monta-suero tras él.

-"Qué bueno que tiene rueditas"- dijo sin preocuparse mucho, mientras avanzaba con lentitud hacia la salida de su habitación. El pasillo estaba vacío, no tenía idea de la hora que era pero supuso que había alguna junta o algo parecido, ya que el hospital estaba silente, las paredes le parecieron altas, más que nunca, y el piso, cristalino. Salió con cautela y se echó a andar por los pasillos, buscando una habitación en especial. Le habían dicho donde quedaba, pero el día pasado había tenido fiebre y recordaba poco de las pláticas de las que había sido testigo. Rememoraba haber peleado con su padre y discutido con su hermano, aunque a quien más recordaba era a la joven de piel pálida y cabellos canelas, de ojos como los rubíes y labios de botón de rosa. En esos momentos, mientras caminaba y se infiltraba en todas las habitaciones del hospital que le parecían sospechosas, lo único que anhelaba era toparse de nuevo con ella: con esa voz tersa, de querubín (aunque él no sabía cómo sonaban los querubines).

Takeru Takaishi se sostuvo el vientre con la mano izquierda y jaló el monta-sueros con la derecha. Se detuvo cuando encontró la habitación. Jadeó. Leyó en letras occidentales "Yagami Hikari". Tocó bruscamente y escuchó la vocecita de Kari perdiéndose en el silencio del sanatorio. Takeru entró con impericia, casi se tropezó. Vio que Hikari estaba hundida en una cama enorme, que la hacía parecer una niña pequeña e indefensa. Suspiró. La chica se incorporó rápidamente.

-"¡Takeru-kun!"- saludó exaltada –"¿Qué haces aquí?".

Tk se abalanzó hasta la silla de visitas y se dejó caer en ella. Estaba respirando aprisa y la bata comenzaba a mostrar pequeñas gotas de sangre que habían traspasado las vendas y habían invadido su austera vestimenta. Rugió algo molesto al notar que su herida de bala aún no había cicatrizado, eso era molesto. Kari se incorporó de la cama, ella no traía suero ni nada, así que se levantó con más agilidad que el joven Takaishi y se instaló a su lado. Lo primero que hizo fue tocarle la frente.

-"Es que tenía ganas de verte"- dijo Takeru de manera dulce.

-"Oh, tienes fiebre"- mugió la chica con preocupación –"Takeru-kun, quedamos en que iba a ser yo la que iba a irte a visitar¿recuerdas?, no sé si estás enterado de tu condición, pero además de tu herida, tienes una fiebre en donde se exige reposo absoluto".

-"Pero Hikari-san¿cuándo has visto que sea la chica quien visita al chico?"- dijo el rubio, sonriendo y tomando la mano de Hikari entre las suyas –"Además yo quería hacer esto, lo considero emocionante… ayer estuviste en mi cuarto y decidiste internarte aquí por mi culpa, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es venir a verte".

Hikari quedó un momento paralizada, las manos de Tk estaban acariciándola de manera tenue, de tal modo que sentía un poco de cosquillas.

-"Aún así tienes que ponerte mejor, para que dejemos el hospital¿de acuerdo?"

-"Sí… tengo que ponerme bien antes de que mi mamá venga a Japón"- rezongó el rubio.

-"Madre me dijo que la prometida de Taichi estaba por venir a visitar a mi hermano"- avisó Hikari, con la vista en los cabellos dorados de Takeru.

-"Si la prometida de Tai-san viene, quiere decir que mi madre también"- Takeru puso rostro de pocos amigos –"¿No sabes cuándo llega?".

-"No sé"- susurró Hikari –"sólo sé que pronto".

La joven se soltó y caminó hacia la ventana, la abrió. El cielo estaba parcialmente nublado, al fondo se veía una montaña, que por la lejanía se veía azul. Hikari deseó que las montañas de verdad fueran azules, como el cielo o el agua.

-"No te preocupes, no me llevarán de vuelta a Francia"- mencionó Tk, como adivinando los pensamientos de Hikari –"Quiero estar en mi tierra, quiero estar junto a ti, quiero parecerte encantador y que te enamores mucho de mí...".

Hikari Yagami le dirigió una mirada interrogante. Takeru le miró de vuelta.

-"¿Es que no quieres enamorarte de mí?"- preguntó el joven, pestañeando sus ojos azules, como la montaña que Kari veía.

-"¿Crees que no estoy enamorada de ti?".

-"Has vivido hasta hoy sin mí"- dijo Takeru –"Creo que te gusto, creo que quieres enamorarte de mí, si existiera el amor a primera vista yo diría entonces que te amo con locura… fue por aquella vez que te vi que hice esta travesía de venir hasta Japón para verte… pero Hikari-san, tenemos sólo 14 años y aún tenemos mucho qué desarrollar para aprender a amar con ese amor que es para siempre".

Hikari se hizo para atrás el cabello.

-"Te complicas demasiado, Takeru-kun"- sinceró –"Tú eres el chico que he elegido para mis últimos años, la pregunta es¿quieres estar conmigo?".

-"Yo no hablaría de últimos años, suena triste"- admitió el joven.

-"Los doctores dicen que voy a morir pronto, mi corazón está enfermo desde que nací, fue como si la noche me hubiera mordido por dentro¿no crees?... el punto es que no tengo mucha esperanza de vida, no soy negocio para mis padres ni tengo ganas de llegar a anciana… pero, antes de irme, quiero conocer el mundo en el que mi hermano sufre, quiero amarte con locura, quiero, quiero¿ves esa montaña¡cómo quisiera subirla para ver el amanecer desde arriba!".

Takeru no se puso de pie, pero alzó el cuello y vio la montaña que se veía majestuosa tras la ciudad.

-"Yo te llevaré ahí"- le dijo a Hikari –"Pero lo haré sólo si dejas de hablar de que morirás¿qué saben los médicos de tu esperanza de vida?, Hikari, si tú me lo permites, iniciaremos una vida juntos, y llegará el día en que veas a tus nietos crecer junto a ti… a lo mejor envejeceremos en un campo y tendremos una cabaña ahí¿te gusta la idea?".

Hikari sonrió con timidez.

-"Mejor cerca del mar"- pidió.

-"De acuerdo, una cabaña cerca del mar suena excelente"- Takeru se puso de pie y caminó –"Y a esa montaña prometo llevarte cuando quieras".

-"Primero recupérate un poco¿quieres?"- pidió la castaña.

-"Debo tener muy mala pinta entonces"- asoció Tk –"Me pondré sano pronto… luego haremos lo que tú quieras".

-"Yo quiero tener un bebé"- dijo la hermana de Taichi de manera juguetona, luego miró con intensidad a Takeru, quien se sonrojó pero no le desvió la mirada.

-"¿Has dicho eso para probarme?"- preguntó el rubio.

-"A los chicos los pone nerviosos algunos comentarios que hago"- admitió Hikari, con la sonrisa en su cara redonda y pálida.

-"Un niño…"- murmuró Takeru –"Podemos practicar cuando subamos a la montaña y veamos el amanecer… si lo hacemos de ese modo, probablemente será romántico".

Hikari asintió muy satisfecha, Takeru le tocó la barbilla y le delineó el perfil. Hikari se dejó hacer.

-"¿Y aún así quieres que me enamore más de ti?" preguntó Kari.

-"Sí. Quiero que me quieras más que a todos juntos"- bromeó el rubio –"Pero es extraño que yo quiera querer así y quiera que me quieran así".

-"No te compliques"- pidió Hikari –"Mejor, siéntelo".

La joven acercó sus labios a Takeru, quien entreabrió la boca para que tuvieran un beso dulce. El rubio acarició la melena lacia y corta de Hikari; la chica se aferró a la espalda delgada del joven. Luego se separaron, desviaron su atención a otras partes. Takeru vio la puerta de entrada de la habitación, Hikari volvió a observar la montaña a través de la ventana.

-"Takeru, sácame de aquí y piérdeme"- rogó con lágrimas en los ojos. Tk asintió con la cabeza.

-"Nos perderemos los dos, lo prometo… pero, antes debo… debo resolver mis problemas… mi hermano se ha entercado en hacerlo por mí, aunque yo no estoy de acuerdo".

-"Takeru-kun, aún no me has dicho nada de esos problemas".

-"No sé cómo le hice, Hikari-san, pero parece que tengo problemas con la mafia de un tal clan Oikawa… Yamato y sus amigos, incluyendo a tu hermano, están decididos a sacarme del problema, pero no se trata de eso… yo no puedo dejar que Matt me resuelva la vida siempre y quede como el villano de los villanos".

-"Takeru-kun… creo que es comprensible que Yamato-san quiera ayudarte, tú quisieras hacer lo mismo…".

-"Es que Hikari¿acaso no te preocupan los rostros que tienen ahora nuestros hermanos mayores?"- interrumpió bruscamente Takeru –"Yamato tiene los párpados hundidos en las tinieblas… literalmente hablando; ¿no has notado lo mismo en Taichi?".

-"Nunca he idealizado a Taichi como tú has idealizado a Yamato"- respondió la de mirada rojiza.

-"Yamato ha enterrado sus sueños"- lamentó Takeru –"Los enterró en un lugar profundo y comenzó a hacer cosas que no lo hacen feliz… si amenazar a la gente o meterse en problemas lo hicieran feliz¿quién sería yo para juzgarlo?, pero sólo debo verlo para darme cuenta de que ya no lucha, ya no cree y ya no vive¿tiene caso vivir si nada te ilusiona?".

-"Probablemente haya muchas cosas que ilusionen a tu hermano y no sepas".

-"Hay miles de cosas que lo ilusionan, pero finge no ilusionarse, lo cual es peor que no tener sueños… si yo hubiera renunciado a mis sueños en estos momentos estaría en París, siendo el hijo modelo de mamá… no me hubiera escapado para verte y hubiera dejado mi meta de ser escritor en el retrete".

-"Takeru-kun, eres un soñador empedernido"- sonrió Hikari –"Pero tienes razón… mi hermano Taichi también dejó a un lado todos los sueños que tenía cuando era niño, ahora sólo refleja amargura y está obsesionado con que está perdido y no tiene remedio".

-"¿Perdido?"- preguntó Takeru.

-"Perdido en la maldad… aunque yo más bien diría que perdido en sí mismo"- Hikari tomó la mano de Takeru y lo condujo a la cama, los dos se sentaron. –"Nosotros somos sus hermanos menores y los amamos, sin embargo, fueron ellos quienes necesitaron más de nosotros y nunca estuvimos; no supimos ni pudimos sufrir con ellos, ni lo sacrificamos todo por reencontrarnos con ellos".

-"Yo hubiera querido hacerlo".

-"No dependía de ti, eras muy pequeño"- dijo Hikari –"Además, estábamos solos, Taichi y Yamato se tenían a ellos mismos y a Koushiro y a Joe Kido".

-"Es verdad… nunca tuve amigos que estuvieran dispuestos a seguir mi sueño".

-"Nosotros éramos el sueño de nuestros hermanos mayores"- dijo Hikari –"Pero el destino hizo que ese sueño que sentían por nosotros se volviera una pesadilla… nosotros no sabemos qué fue lo que tuvieron que pasar Yamato y Taichi para salir de su secuestro, tampoco sabemos lo que pasó después".

Takeru apretó los puños con fuerza. Su rostro lucía cadavérico y sudoroso.

-"Yo debí haber estado ahí"- dijo con seriedad.

-"Yo también"- murmuró Hikari –"Cuando hablamos de nuestros hermanos me da tristeza saber que estarán tan lejos cuando nos perdamos en el mundo… a decir verdad, no me consuela darle ese dolor a Tai".

-"Antes de irnos, tenemos que ayudarlos, Hikari"- dijo Takeru –"No podemos hacerlos felices, lo sé, porque nosotros ya no somos sus sueños lejanos… pero si ayudamos a que Tai-san y Matt recuperen la esencia de sus sueños todo irá bien¿te imaginas si Yamato sigue su sueño de ser músico¿o si Taichi sigue jugando soccer?, quiero volver a ver a mi hermano con la expresión que tenía cuando era un niño".

-"Takeru-kun¿de verdad crees que se pueda recuperar la inocencia?".

-" _Nah_, Yamato nunca fue lo suficientemente inocente"- bromeó Takeru –"Yo sólo quiero verlo feliz antes de que me desparezca del mundo junto a ti".

-"¿Entonces nuestra misión es recuperar a nuestros hermanos?".

-"Nuestra misión… suena algo drástico"- creyó Takeru –"Mejor digamos encomienda".

Hikari notó que el chico se ponía cada vez más pálido, le tocó la frente de nueva cuenta.

-"Lo mejor será que regreses a tu habitación, yo te acompañaré"- susurró la joven.

-"Déjame estar aquí un poco más… la montaña"- Takeru apuntó el cerro –"Es azul".

-"_Hai_…".

--

Koushiro no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado en la banca que estaba afuera del instituto. Oyó el timbre de entrada, percibió los pasos de los estudiantes, incluso sintió que varias chicas se habían acercado a él con intenciones de preguntarle si se sentía bien; Koushiro ni siquiera les concedió el privilegio de que le hablaran, las ahuyentó con sus manos, con unos gruñidos fuertes. Con todo.

Poco a poco el instituto siguió en silencio y la primavera a sus espaldas. Koushiro lo sabía, todo estaba perdido. No podía hallar una solución, no después de que las palabras de la _Esposa-dos_ lo ahogaran adentro de ese océano que vivía en él.

Era verdad, todos esos años había estado investigando a esa mujer para tenderle una trampa, no en balde había hecho un trato con Osamu Ichijouji, quien le dio todas las facilidades del mundo para entrar a la base de datos de la policía e investigar los fraudes con los que la _Esposa-dos_ se relacionaba. Su investigación era perfecta, sin embargo, el joven no contaba con que esa mujer se enteraría de todo… probablemente alguien lo había traicionado o la _Esposa-dos_ era lo suficientemente lista como para vencerlo. Izumi no sabía.

Si le daba la investigación, la mujer triunfaría, pero su secreto seguiría a salvo. Si le daba la investigación, su secreto quedaría expuesto y no quería arriesgarse, no por él, sino por sus padres, por los señores Izumi, por sus amigos… su reacción no iba a variar mucho, sólo buscaría encogerse hasta desparecer.

Aún así tenía que pensar en una solución. Siempre se puede. Siempre. Deseó tener un poco de consuelo para tranquilizarse… a veces, cuando lo agarraba la depresión le daban unas terribles ganas de llorar como cuando era pequeño, no obstante se censuraba por respeto a Taichi, Yamato y Joe, quienes le habían enseñado a dejar de llorar.

-"¿Izzy-chan?"- escuchó Koushiro. Era Mimi.

-"Se supone que deberías estar en clase, Mimi"- respondió el joven.

-"Ay, es que no tengo ánimo para entrar a clases, tuve una discusión con la tutora de mi curso"- comentó la castaña, sentándose al lado del pelirrojo –"y luego Jo-senpai está raro… y por si fuera poco, te vi por la ventana coqueteando con una mujer mayor".

Koushiro levantó un poco el rostro, lo traía casi igual de colorado que su cabello; los ojos le brillaban. Miró a Mimi con frialdad, esta puso una expresión asustadiza.

-"Mimi, no me jodas"- dijo con despotismo y poniéndose de pie.

-"¡Oye, no seas grosero!, suficiente con que Taichi sea un patán".

-"Los D4 no somos buenas personas¿por qué buscas nuestra aprobación?, yo no soy tu títere, ni siquiera tu amigo".

-"Izzy, no digas eso"- Mimi humedeció los ojos –"Yo los extrañaba mucho".

-"Entonces eres masoquista"- se burló el pelirrojo, la voz sonaba como eco. Se puso de pie. En ese instituto no había nadie capaz de darle consuelo. De hecho, el consuelo en sí no existía, pero el Izumi sabía con quien platicar para despejarse la cabeza.

-"El masoquista eres tú, Izzy"- le gritó Mimi –"¡porque no te dejas querer por nadie y no me abres tu corazón a pesar de que estás a punto de llorar!".

Koushiro resopló.

Se giró hacia la joven, que aún estaba sentada en la banca, y le tocó la cabeza.

-"Tienes toda la razón"- admitió, con una media sonrisa –"… en fin, tengo algo qué hacer, vuelve a clase y has nuevos amigos".

Mimi ya no dijo nada, sólo apretó los dientes y deseó que se la comiera la tierra. Koushiro Izumi tenía razón¿qué hacía ella de vuelta en Japón, en medio de chicos que no la querían?... se llevó las uñas a la boca al recordar cómo iban las cosas en Estados Unidos… no, definitivamente no volvería.

--

-"Inoue-san"- comentó la profesora de Literatura a la joven jefa de grupo. Miyako miró hacia la puerta del salón, donde su profesora tenía una plática con quien segundos anteriores había tocado.

-"Diga usted, Fujiyama-sensei"- dijo educadamente, Miyako movió su sedosa cabellera y varios chicos de su salón se le quedaron mirando.

-"La busca Kido-san, querida, así que puede salir para platicar con él".

'¿Kido-san?', se preguntó la joven Inoue con la ceja fruncida, si mal no recordaba "Kido" era el apellido de otro de los D4. Estuvo a punto de respingar pero obedeció a su profesora y caminó hacia la salida del salón. A sus espaldas oyó a algunas compañeras, quienes parecían impresionadas de que dos de los D4 la hubieran buscado en el salón de clases en los pasados días. Miyako se preguntó qué querría ese sujeto, seguramente Izumi la había mandado llamar para algo.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella y se encontró con la alta, pero encorvada figura de Joe Kido. A simple vista Joe parecía un joven desgarbado sin gracia alguna. Más que un chico popular, a Miyako le pareció un intelectual incomprendido. Sin embargo, si ponía atención, Joe era un muchacho apuesto: el cabello negro-azulado mejor cuidado que el suyo, facciones varoniles, aunque finas. Hombros anchos y labios delgados, llamativos. Los anteojos mismos hacían ver los ojos de Joe como interesantes, al menos para Miyako.

-"Sí, no puedo equivocarme, eras tú"- dijo Jo para sí mismo, luego miró hacia la chica -"Buenos días, Miyako Inoue"- saludó el joven con cortesía.

-"¿A qué debo su visita, Kido-senpai?".

-"¿Eres la secretaria del club de computación de Koushiro?".

-"Sí".-Miyako respondió con pesadumbre.

-"No pareces feliz de decirlo… todas las jóvenes que trabajan para Koushiro siempre se hallan felices de que mi amigo las acepte en su club".

-"Eso es asunto mío, senpai, y si me disculpa, tengo clase, así que si trae un mensaje de Izumi, démelo ya".

-"Esta mañana vi que estabas espiando a Koushiro tras unos arbustos…"- dijo de corrido Kido, con la mirada fija en Miyako.

-"Ah"- soltó Miyako, lamentando su mala suerte.

-"Lo supuse"- rió Joe Kido –"No te preocupes, no te voy a delatar".

-"¿Eh¿qué es lo que quiere entonces, Kido-senpai?".

-"Que lo delates a él, a Koushiro… puedo pagarte mucho dinero si me das la información que escuchaste cuando lo espiabas; ¿no te cae bien Izumi, cierto?, yo puedo ayudarte".

Miyako tragó saliva. Le tembló la mano. ¿Era ahora o nunca?

-"No… no escuché nada del otro mundo"- dijo temblorosa, porque las cejas de su interlocutor se fruncieron de manera exasperada. Y no le gustó sentir esas cejas, ni se imaginó usando su información como un chisme. Primero pensaba amenazar al Izumi en persona, no a sus amigos.

-"¿Estás segura, Inoue-san?"

-"Estoy segura; ahora debo regresar a mi salón, no me gusta perder clases"- Miyako se giró, Joe la tomó del brazo.

-"_Hey_, Kido, déjala en paz¿ahora te dedicas a intimidar a chicas de mi club?"- la figura burlona y agraciada de Osamu Ichijouji apareció frente a Inoue y a Joe –"¿Y todavía quieres que la pobre chica te cuente secretos de mi Presidente?".

-"Ichijouji, ese no es tu problema"- Joe soltó el brazo de Miyako.

-"Es mi problema si te metes con mi querido Presidente"- se rió Osamu, sonó irónico. Llevaba el uniforme del colegio desordenado, pero tenía la facha de galán impregnada en el rostro. Momentáneamente Miyako le encontró parecido con Ken-kun¡y cómo no, si eran hermanos! –"Ya sabes, Kido, me gusta eso de la fidelidad, no como a otros".

-"No lances indirectas, Ichijouji".

-"No fue indirecta, fue un comentario directo… directo y real justo como el hecho de que nunca has podido vencerme en calificaciones de manera legal". – Osamu miró a la chica Inoue – "Próxima vicepresidenta, será mejor que regreses a tu salón y te la pienses bien antes de decir cualquier cosa¿de acuerdo?".

-"No yo tengo nada que decirle a nadie"- respondió Miyako.

-"Así está mejor"- admitió Osamu –"Nos vemos entonces".

Miyako caminó hasta su salón lo más rápido que pudo. Entendió que la conversación que había oído entre aquella mujer madura y Koushiro, era información que valía oro.

--

Koushiro se detuvo justo después de escuchar risas. Había dejado la escuela y se había trasladado al hospital, para ver a Hikari y hablar con ella, pero se había detenido justo en la puerta de entrada de la habitación de la Yagami.

La oyó reírse como nunca antes y percibió en ella un tono de voz nítido, lleno de una luz que no sabía que existía. Por eso no entró, se asomó brevemente por la abertura que dejaba la puerta y vio a Hikari en brazos de un muchacho rubio que el Izumi conocía muy bien.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro largo y se recargó unos instantes en la pared del pasillo. Sonrió con tristeza, pero no mostró ningún otro gesto o expresión.

-"Supongo que así tiene que ser, la vida te cierra caminos"- mencionó con voz tan queda, que él mismo tuvo problemas para escucharse.

Hikari Yagami era para Koushiro un refugio de paz desde que eran niños. No eran especialmente cercanos, sin embargo, los dos sabían que podían confiar totalmente en el otro. Fue Hikari la primera en hacerle notar a Izzy que no era un _monstruo_: fue su primera amiga, la que le ofreció su mano pálida y lo acercó a los D4. Era su vínculo con su vida pasada y era la única, sin contar recientemente a Sora Takenouchi, que sabía su secreto.

Estuvo un par de minutos así, recargado a un costado de esa puerta, sin espiar nada, pero comprendiendo. Entendiendo que Takeru Takaishi despertaba en Hikari un brillo que él nunca podría lograr.

Encogió los hombros y dio media vuelta, para volver.

-"De cualquier manera"- monologó Koushiro, aún susurrando –"Kari no iba a resolver mi situación con la _Esposa-dos_, ni me iba a dar un consuelo real… saber que Takeru-kun es el chico que ella ha elegido debería de ser suficiente para mí¿no es así?".

No supo cuando había salido del hospital hasta que percibió la silueta de su amigo Yamato en los jardines de la clínica. No pudo evadirlo, porque los dos iban concentrados en sus propios pensamientos cuando chocaron.

-"¡Fíjate por donde caminas!"- el joven Ishida interrumpió su protesta al identificar a su amigo pelirrojo, quien lucía pálido y extraviado –"¿Kou, qué haces aquí?".

Koushiro llevaba el uniforme de la escuela mal acomodado, la corbata estaba desecha y la camisa desfajada.

-"Ah, hola Yama-san"- saludó Izumi, desviando la mirada –"Vine a visitar a Hikari-san… _umh_, Tai me dijo que la habían vuelto a internar… y, bueno, además está tu hermano…"- Koushiro se silenció unos segundos, antes de que Yamato hablara, retomó la plática –"Por cierto, no creas que he descuidado la investigación… _uhm_, tengo cautivo a Oikawa-san en un departamento de la periferia de la ciudad, y he comenzado una investigación más profunda, porque la voz de ese sujeto… más bien, todo el sujeto en sí, me parece conocido, como si hubiera tenido el disgusto de haberlo visto antes".

-"¿Alguien conocido, dices?".

-"Creo que es uno de los que participó en el secuestro de Tai"- adelantó Koushiro –"Los Ichijouji están revisando unas bases de datos, yo sólo acabo de hacer una especulación, necesito investigar más… cuando decidas qué hacer con el mafioso, por favor, házmelo saber y…".

-"Al menos toma aire, Kou"- pidió Yamato algo exasperado. Era verdad que Koushiro siempre hacía cosas útiles para los demás, _SIEMPRE_; sin embargo, ahora que se fijaba¿alguna vez ese chico hacía algo para él mismo?, no supo por qué, pero se molestó –"La próxima ocasión, en lugar de especular en soledad, avísame".

-"Sólo sigo mis instintos".

-"Pues tus instintos seguro se olvidan de tu propia supervivencia, porque tienes una pinta horrible"- dijo Yamato.

-"¿Cómo está Sora-san?"- preguntó inesperadamente Kou, con la mirada en los pies de Yamato.

-"Sobrevive"- Matt analizó a su amigo, le preguntó: -"¿tienes algún interés en esa mujer?".

-"Sí"- admitió Koushiro – "Ya te lo he dicho, me simpatiza. Pero mi interés hacia ella no es como tu interés, ni como el de Taichi".

Yamato soltó un respingo.

-"Iré a ver a Takeru".

-"Yamato-san" – dijo el joven de cabello rojo –"No dejes ir a Sora-san, de verdad no la dejes ir".

-"Preocúpate de tus propios asuntos, Kou"- retobó Yamato –"Que por la cara que traes, deben ser asuntos delicados".

-"Ya los estoy resolviendo"- cortó el menor rápidamente –"Muy pronto todo habrá terminado".

Koushiro ya no esperó respuesta de su amigo y se retiró con presteza, sin comprender esa plática con Yamato. Normalmente, ni Koushiro ni Yamato hablaban de ese tipo de cosas, pues aunque eran amigos, casi siempre trataban temas de negocios o de los D4 antes que cualquier otra cosa.

-"Es que no tiene remedio"- dijo Koushiro, con su mente nublada –"La _Esposa-dos_ me ha derrotado".

--

Taichi había permanecido con Sora toda la mañana. La mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. Sora simulaba que veía la ventana: que afuera, entre los pájaros y los jardines de la familia Ishida, había alguna esperanza escondida tras un seto o un rosal; Taichi en cambio no le había quitado la vista de encima, como si quisiera memorizarla completa o encontrar el dolor en Sora, para comérselo. Mientras la veía se enervaba al pensar que esa mujer frente a él nunca sería suya.

-"No tienes que estar aquí"- le dijo Sora cuando se le hizo insoportable la mirada que el moreno Yagami le tendía –"Mejor ve con tu hermana o… ¡qué se yo!".

-"Estoy contemplando el premio que nunca será mío"- admitió Tai con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía la quijada de Sora entre sus manos. La joven Takenouchi manoteó a Tai e hizo que retirara la mano.

-"Yo no soy premio de nadie"- rugió –"Deja de tratarme como objeto".

-"Probablemente no te guste admitirlo, pero al final de cuentas eres un objeto, Sora-chan; lo eres para Yamato y pudiste serlo para mí. Sobre todo fuiste un objeto para el sujeto que te penetró… él en ningún momento pensó en que te dolería y mucho menos en los traumas que eso podría ocasionarte"- Sora cerró los ojos¿quién se creía Taichi, para decir eso¿qué sabía él de lo que ella sentía?

-"Deja la tortura psicológica, no la utilices si no sabes qué es lo que quieres"- dijo Sora sin vida en sus palabras –"¿qué quieres lograr con ello¿volverme loca?".

-"Ya te lo dije. No es el fin del mundo que alguien te quite la virginidad de esa manera"- se burló Tai –"Si dejas que eso te aplaste entonces no serás la Sora-chan que yo…".

-"¡Lárgate de aquí!"- exclamó Sora, perdiendo la paciencia –"¡Lo que me haya pasado no te importa en absoluto¿no es así?, no te importa si dolió o no o si eso me destrozará por completo o me hará una mejor persona!... sólo cállate y déjame tranquila¡largo!".

-"A como estás, podrías incluso atentar contra tu vida¿verdad?".

-"Contra mi vida no, pero podría atentar contra la tuya si no me dejas tranquila. Al final de cuentas eres peor que Ishida".

-"Los dos somos diamantes envueltos en bazofia"- Tai se estiró y se puso de pie –"Pero tú lo vas a pulir a él, al menos eso espero…"- el joven Yagami hizo una pausa y se recargó en el ventanal. Sora se sintió aliviada al dejar de sentir la mirada canela de su antiguo amigo en ella. Se sentía fatal, con la entrepierna perdida en sus emociones y el dolor bulléndole en toda la garganta.

-"Yo no voy a salvar a nadie"- bramó ella, con seguridad –"Menos a alguien que se cree perdido entre su propia mierda".

-"Sora-chan… nos vengaremos del hombre que te hizo daño… Yamato, Koushiro y yo lo haremos… y… Jo se va a pudrir por no haber abierto la boca antes…" - Tai sonrió –"Lo voy a freír vivo antes de que lo comprometan con Kari-chan".

-"No quiero nada de ustedes cuatro".

-"Tres. Seremos tres".- dijo Taichi –"El tres es un mejor número después de todo… pero bueno, eso no importa, ya debo irme, Madre amenazó con que mi prometida vendrá de Francia a visitarme".

Sora suspiró aliviada cuando el moreno anunció su retirada. Tai regresó hasta donde estaba la chica, volvió a sujetarla y le besó la mejilla.

-"Suelta"- pidió Sora. Taichi sonrió, la liberó; le dio la espalda y comenzó a salir del cuarto.

-"Sobre lo que dije de cuando nos secuestraron a Yamato y a mí"- recordó el Yagami con voz lenta –"ya sabes, sobre la violación…".

-"Yo… No quiero saber nada de ustedes y…"

-"Fue a mí"- interrumpió Taichi –"… fue a mí".

El muchacho cerró la puerta tras de sí y Sora se llevó la mano a la boca.

--

Yamato no supo por qué sus pies se movieron por sí mismos hasta llegar al hospital. A pesar de que todavía tenía el sabor de Sora en su corazón, la imagen enferma de su hermano menor la traía tatuada por dentro. El joven rubio estaba consciente de que la hermandad debía ser un vínculo muy fuerte en él, pero aún así le costaba trabajo admitir que tenía necesidades de afecto. Es que ya no era un niño rogando por ver a su hermano. Takeru se había vuelto una leyenda y eran contadas las veces que se habían visto después del divorcio de sus padres. Aquella mañana seguía nublada, Matt dio un vistazo al cielo antes de meterse al hospital de los Kido y agarrar una bocanada de aire sano. No le gustaba el olor a sanatorio, aunque tampoco lo odiaba, sólo le hacía fruncir la nariz.

La enfermera le hizo una seña a Yamato y le pronunció un par de palabras que el joven no se preocupó por oír, mucho menos por contestar; siguió caminando, supuso que no era hora de visita pero él era un _V.I.P_. ahí; con un tronido de manos o una orden imperiosa, el padre de Joe le concedería su deseo de ver a Tk.

-"Ese hombre…"- soltó Yamato, por primera vez pensando en el padre de su amigo de lentes. Si lo analizaba detenidamente, la violación de Takenouchi había sido obra negra del señor Kido y apenas asimilaba esa información –"Eso no se puede quedar así, la pagará… lo destruiré" - agregó para sí mismo de manera segura, mientras aceleraba los pasos hacia la habitación de su hermano. De pronto había sentido la necesidad de asegurarse de que el padre de Joe no le estuviera haciendo nada malo a su hermano, tuvo la corazonada de que lo mejor sería sacar a Takeru de ahí, como si la blancura de ese hospital fuera penumbra, como si…

-"No, Hikari-san, si la enfermera nos ve te regañará a ti también" – la voz temblorosa de Takeru Takaishi, su hermano, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, parpadeó y se detuvo en seco. Alzó la mirada, que hasta ese momento había estado dirigida al piso, y se encontró con la figura alta, encorvada y delgada de su hermano, quien por cierto no estaba solo, ya que una joven bajita y menuda lo tenía sujeto de la cintura y le ayudaba a caminar al mismo tiempo que sostenía el monta-sueros. Yamato reconoció inmediatamente a Hikari Yagami y sintió un extraño vértigo de satisfacción que no comprendió.

-"¿Takeru?"-llamó consternado, detectando que Tk estaba tiritando y tenía la piel entre pálida y azul.

-"Hikari-san, estoy empezando a tener alucinaciones, veo a mi hermano frente a mí".- murmuró Takeru en son de broma, Yamato no esperó respuesta, caminó hacia los chicos, agarró la mano libre de Takeru y le acomodó el brazo alrededor de su hombro, de modo que el menor se apoyó en el mayor.

-"Hola, Yamato-san"- dijo Hikari con las mejillas algo rosadas.

Yamato no le respondió a la niña.

-"Así que no es un sueño"- dedujo otra vez Tk.

-"¿Qué haces afuera de tu cuarto con esta fiebre¿qué has perdido la razón?"- regañó Yamato, olvidándose de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el bienestar de su hermanito.

-"Dicen que el amor es de locos, yo así lo creo¿qué opinas, hermano?".

-"¡Takaishi!"- gritó de repente Rika Nonaka, la enfermera, quien dobló por una esquina y encontró a sus pacientes merodeando por los pasillos –"¡Kari-chan¿tú también?!, les dije que un hospital no era lugar para andar noviando… y tú, eres Ishida¿verdad¿por qué permitiste que salieran de sus camas?".

Yamato gruñó.

-"¿Qué te importa?"- masculló el joven Ishida, mientras Rika llegaba hasta ellos y les arrebataba a Takeru de los brazos y lo sentaba en una silla de ruedas vacía que por suerte llevaba consigo –"Para eso pago".

-"¿Ah, sí?, pues podrás pagarme todo el oro del mundo, pero si no se tienen los cuidados necesarios, ni todo el dinero de tu papito va a curar a este engendro".

-"Enfermera-san, no seas tan ruda con mi hermano"- pidió Takeru, viendo el rostro inexpresivo de Yamato, que miraba a la enfermera con desdén, como si entre ellos hubiera una enorme muralla de hielo –"Matt no tiene nada qué ver, yo fui quien quiso ir a ver a Hikari-san".

-"Y tú, niñita, regresa a tu habitación"- ordenó Rika a Kari –"Los hospitales no son para estar jugando, ya lo sabes".

-"Lo lamento, Rika-san, no vuelve a pasar, pero no hables así, pareces una mujer mayor".

-"Seguramente es una mujer amargada"- dijo Yamato para sí mismo. Entre sus recuerdos asoció el rostro de la enfermera pelirroja con Ryo Akiyama¡pero claro! –"¿No eres tú la amante de Akiyama?".

Rika Nonaka estuvo a punto de soltarle una cachetada a Yamato, pero se contuvo.

-"¿Haces el favor de acompañar a Hikari a su habitación, Ishida?"- cambió de tema con la mirada de fiera, más púrpura que nunca.

Yamato encogió los hombros.

-"Espérame entonces, Takeru".

-"Sí, hermano".

-"Lo siento, niñito rico, pero no es hora de visita".

-"Eso discútelo con el doctor Kido, mujer" – comentó Yamato, asociando a la enfermera con Sora Takenouchi. Tenían un espíritu parecido o a lo mejor era que ambas eran pelirrojas.

Rika se alejó llevando consigo a Takeru, quien en todo momento se la pasó mirando hacia atrás y tocándose la frente. Yamato y Hikari los vieron desaparecer del pasillo algunos segundos después.

Fue Hikari Yagami la primera que habló, con la voz en bajita.

-"No tienes qué acompañarme, Yamato-san, sé el camino de regreso y mi salud está estable".

-"Como quieras"- dijo el rubio, viendo que la chica daba media vuelta.

-"_Eh_, Yamato-san…"

-"No le diré a Taichi"- soltó Yamato –"No le diré que conoces a Takeru y que sabe Dios qué cosas estén haciendo".

-"No son cosas malas, Yamato-san" – dijo Hikari, ya más animada –"Sólo son cosas de amor".

-"El amor no se conoce cuando tienes 14 años y no sabes ni lo que es la vida"- opinó secamente el rubio.

-"_S_i la vida va a ponerme tan triste como los veo a ti y a mi hermano, prefiero tener 14 años para siempre y seguir creyendo que estoy enamorada de Takeru… nos vemos pronto, Yamato-san".

Hikari apresuró el paso y desapareció de la vista del heredero Ishida, quien se sujetó la cabeza y se despeinó un poco.

-"Ojalá esa chica fuera tan idiota, como Taichi"- dijo Yamato, luego arrastró los pies hasta donde estaba Takeru; esperó a que la enfermera dejara la habitación y se alejara lo suficiente para que no molestara.

Se había arrepentido de estar ahí¿de qué estarían hablando Taichi y Sora?, se mordió los labios. Esa maldita intensidad le estaba carcomiendo. Era tan incontrolable que tenía ganas de gritar por horas y golpear todo lo que estuviera frente a él. Tras una nueva revisión, abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaba internado su hermano, a quien encontró con el rostro triste, adormilado.

-"Hermano, pensé que te habías devuelto a la mansión".

-"…"- Yamato no respondió.

-"Lamento lo de ayer, ya sabes, cuando le dije a papá que había sido yo"- mencionó Takeru, poniendo su vista fija en el suero –"Pero no me arrepiento, porque… porque es la verdad y no quiero que hagas más cosas insensatas por mí".

-"Cállate, Tk, no vine a hablar de esas tonterías".- silenció Yamato.

-"¿Entonces a qué has venido?".

-"A nada"- respondió Yamato. Takeru pestañeó y miró con detenimiento a su hermano. Los ojos celestes de Matt estaban perdidos en pensamientos que el Takaishi no podía alcanzar. El mayor tenía la boca estrujada, como guardando secretos. Takeru sólo sabía que Yamato sufría y él no podía hacer nada.

-"Estoy enamorado de la hermana de Taichi"- dijo Tk, tratando de sonar alegre –"¿No es genial?".

-"La hermana de Taichi acaba de ser comprometida"- anunció Yamato, recordando que esa noticia se la había dado Taichi esa misma mañana.

-"Eso no importa"- dijo rápidamente Takeru –"Buscaremos una manera de estar juntos".

-"¿Cómo, Tk?"- quiso saber Yamato, en son de burla –"¿te la vas a coger y la vas a embarazar¿la convertirás en tu amante¿te la vas a raptar y te vas a embarcar con ella en otro barco?, esa niña se te moriría en el camino, su cuerpo no soportaría un viaje así, ni siquiera un cambio de clima, la he visto enferma toda mi vida y tanto ella, como Tai y como todos los que la conocemos, sabemos que va a morir pronto".

-"Va a llegar a vieja y me va a dar hijos y nietos"- dijo tranquilamente Takeru.

-"¿De verdad?, eres desconcertante, te enfrentas a la mafia japonesa y al mismo tiempo crees en los cuentos de hadas¡despierta, Takeru!".

-"No grites"- pidió Takeru, poniendo rostro de enfado –"No grites ni digas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte".

-"No digas tonterías¿sabes qué es lo que creo?, que deliras, iré por la bruja de enfermera que tienes para que te dé un sedante o algo…".

-"Matt, hermano… ¿puedes acercarte un poco y mirarme de frente antes de que le hables a la enfermera-san?"- preguntó inesperadamente Takeru.

Yamato bufó y se dio media vuelta. Cruzó los brazos pero no se acercó a su hermanito.

-"¿Para qué?"

-"Estoy delirando¿recuerdas?, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, sólo acércate".

-"Eres un niño mimado y terco, Tk, todo es culpa de Natsuko"- dijo Yamato, caminando hacia su hermano.

El joven rubio quedó parado junto al pequeño, quien se sentó con calma, volteó hacia Yamato y le dirigió una de esas miradas que hacían que el Ishida recordara su niñez.

-"Quiero decirte un secreto, Matt"- pidió Takeru, abriendo los brazos. Yamato puso los ojos en blanco, como pidiendo paciencia, luego se acercó a Tk, quien en vez de soltarle el secreto en murmullos, le rodeó con sus brazos temblorosos, tibios y abrazó a su hermano mayor.

-"Hey, Tk…"-reclamó Yamato, pero Takeru hundió su cabeza rubia en los hombros de Matt y estuvo en silencio unos segundos.

Yamato Ishida se sentía incómodo; estaba tieso y más que nunca se arrepentía de estar ahí.

-"Suéltame"- mandó, pero no hizo intento por sacudir o empujar a Takeru –"Pareces un demente¿te das cuenta de que ya estás grandecito como para estas cosas?, es una _conducta gay_, Tk…".

Takeru soltó una risita y alzó la cabeza.

-"¿Ser sentimental es ser _gay_¡_caramba_!, no se lo digas a Hikari-san"- rogó sonriendo, sin soltar a Yamato, luego le dijo en tono de secreto –"Te quiero mucho, hermano y te extrañé cada uno de los días que no estuviste conmigo. Comprendo todos los sacrificios que hiciste por mí… comprendo que sufres, y que no tuviste a nadie que te dijera por las mañanas 'te quiero mucho', aunque yo estoy dispuesto a decírtelo cuántas veces sea necesario".

-"No seas ridículo y suéltame, ya no te quedan ese tipo de conversaciones".

-"_Je_, tal vez"- Takeru soltó a Yamato, lo miró con intensidad, esperando algo del mayor, quien le desvió la mirada –"Pero no tiene nada de malo que te diga que te tengo cariño¿no?, no nos veíamos desde hacía casi 4 años, has cambiado mucho".

-"Ya no soy el tipo de persona a la que puedes convencer de algo diciéndole que le quieres".

-"No me importa convencerte de nada, salvo de una cosa".

-"¿Y qué cosa, si se puede saber?".

Takeru miró de nuevo a su hermano.

-"De tu corazón"- susurró –"Lo único que quiero que aceptes es a tu corazón, y te sonará ridículo y estúpido, pero no me importa… no me gustas ahora, Matt, no me gustas para nada".

-"Tampoco me gustas ahora"- interrumpió Yamato, pero Tk no se detuvo y siguió hablando.

-"No me gustas porque dejaste de luchar por tus sueños y porque haces cosas que te dejan un sentimiento de culpa que te hace inseguro y poco atractivo. Si hacer esas cosas te hiciera feliz yo lo aceptaría, pero negarte a ti mismo es algo que ni tú mismo te podrás perdonar¿por qué no te quieres ahora, hermano¿por qué te niegas a seguir lo que te dicta tu corazón¿Por qué…?".

-"Deja de leer mangas de niña"- dijo Yamato. – "y preocúpate por tus problemas".

-"Hermano¿has estado enamorado alguna vez?"- preguntó Takeru, Yamato dejó salir otro bufido.

-"No".

-"¿Y Sora-oneesan no te gusta?"- preguntó Takeru –"Ayer… ayer… cuando observé cómo la veías, me pareció que…".

-"Iré por la enfermera para que te calle la boca, te estás exaltando mucho y estás diciendo demasiadas idioteces"- dijo Yamato con la respiración igual de intranquila que su hermano.

-"Si la amas, díselo"- insistió Takeru, todavía cadavérico y con la mirada queriéndosele salir de los ojos –"Si tú ves a través de alguien a quien quieres, estoy seguro de que sabrás a qué me refiero…".

Yamato miró que Tk sudaba, le costaba trabajo hablar. Acercó su mano a los cabellos claros de Takeru y los sacudió.

-"Ya basta"- pidió –"Acuéstate"- lo empujó, pero Takeru no cedió.

-"No hasta que me prometas que buscarás ser feliz ya sea con Sora o con quien sea o solo… pero quiero dejar de verte con esos ojos que no me dicen nada y… como soy escritor, yo sé observar y, si no eres feliz… de qué me sirvió imaginarte siéndolo… prométeme que buscarás ser feliz, por favor, _arggh_¡mi cabeza!".

-"Te lo prometo pero cállate y acuéstate"- dijo Yamato, sin pensar.

-"Todavía creo en tus promesas, no me hagas cambiar de idea, hermano"- Takeru se recostó de nueva cuenta y cerró los ojos para regularizar su respiración. Yamato se alejó un poco sin dejar de mirarlo¿por qué su hermano tenía que meterse en donde no lo llamaban¿por qué tenía que tener tanta razón?

-"_Walk_ _on the edge…_ quiero oírla"- expresó Takeru ya más tranquilo.

-"Supongo que no tienes remedio, eres un crío chantajista todavía"- Yamato sacó su armónica, se recargó en la ventana y sin saber la razón, comenzó a pensar en la promesa que acaba de hacerle a su hermano.

_**--**_

_**Flash Back o Retrospección – 11 años atrás -POV Yamato Ishida**_

_**--**_

Después de nuestro secuestro, no supe cuándo fue que desperté, creo que sucedió mientras estaba en un auto polarizado, pero no me atreví a abrir los ojos. Cuando respiraba, sentía que el aire olía a pintura fresca con gasolina o a algo que mi yo de seis años no sabía identificar. No me atreví a abrir los ojos aunque estaba aterrado y quería saber si Taichi estaba conmigo. Tal vez quería imaginarme que todo era un sueño, que era de noche y tenía una pesadilla. Pero las pesadillas no olían así, ni dolían en el pecho. Cuando sueñas no sientes el calor de las lágrimas, ni sudas frío, ni tiemblas, ni finges estar inconsciente aunque te estés muriendo de miedo.

Después de que se detuvo el auto, alguien me tomó de la cintura bruscamente y me sacó del carro. No había luz afuera, porque ya era de noche; al abrir los ojos me encontré en la cochera de una especie de bodega o cuarto abandonado. Tocaron a la puerta, creo, a lo lejos oía todas aquellas voces que se mezclaban y eran parte del viento.

Recuerdo que distinguí algunas palabras: 'Dos mocosos' 'Yagami' 'K-sama', 'hijos de puta…', pero no puedo asegurar que hayan sido palabras reales.

-"Ya despertó el pendejito rubio"- dijo un hombre, el que me cargaba y se había percatado de que estaba consciente – "¿Lo interrogamos?".

-"Mi señor mandará los datos de los niños y luego nos dirá quien es el que miente"- el otro hombre, todavía enmascarado, se acercó a mí y tomó una fotografía con una cámara. El flash me cegó instantáneamente y me quejé con un grito. Pensé en gritarle a Tai, pero todavía, a pesar de mi confusión, sabía que debía fingir que era Taichi Yagami y no Yamato.

-"¡Déjenme!"- grité, fue la primera palabra audible que me salió. El hombre me obedeció dejándome caer, estaba atado de brazos y piernas y recuerdo que azoté como un gusano. Otro destello de flash me distrajo. Por unos instantes la luz iluminó la bodega y fui capaz de ver el cuarto con las paredes roídas y de metal, rayadas de signos que no entendí y que ahora pienso que eran simples _graffitis_. Había unas escaleras que parecían descender a un sótano y una mesa con una computadora, una nevera vieja y unas botellas sobre una de las dos sillas que estaban al lado de la mesa. Lo que más me impactó fue que por un momento delimité a Tai, en brazos de una mujer enmascarada, Tai parecía estar dormido y le acababan de tomar la foto. Parecía muerto.

-"Manda las fotos al jefe"- pidió la mujer, dándole el bulto de Tai al hombre que había tomado las fotos –"Yo tengo cosas por hacer".

Escuché que una puerta se cerraba.

Intenté levantarme; no pude. No le grité a Tai, porque justo en ese momento despertó y dio un grito hondo, lleno de dolor.

-"¡Los voy a acusar, quiero ir con Kari!"- fue lo primero que gritó –"¡yo soy Tai y soy muy bueno, déjenme¡Dejen que Yama-chan se vaya, tiene que ver a su hermanito en Francia¡Kariiiii¡Yamatoooo!".

-"¡Cállate, yo soy Tai!"- dije, Tai pareció animado de oírme, pero siguió gritando.

-"¡Silencia al mocoso!"- la oscuridad se había hecho visible y pude ver que uno de los secuestradores dejaba la cámara de fotos en la mesita y le jalaba los cabellos a Tai, quien se las arregló para morderlo.

-"¡Hijo de puta!"- gritó el sujeto, luego no supe qué fue lo que pasó, pero oí un ruido sordo, la oscuridad se hizo niebla e instantes después vi que el cuerpo de Taichi caía justo frente a mí con una herida en la cabeza. Estaba tan oscuro que la sangre parecía lodo.

-"Eres un imbécil, lo vas a matar si lo golpeas así"

-"Llévalos al sótano, ese _pinche_ _pendejo_ me sacó sangre con la mordida. Es un hijo de puta, eso lo que es".

-"¡Hey!"- le grité a Tai, que tenía de nueva cuenta los ojitos cerrados –"¡Hey, no te duermas, no me dejes solito aquí!"

El hombre que me había soltado, se agachó y tocó a Tai.

-"Todavía tiene pulso el mocoso, pero más vale que no le haya pasado nada, K-sama nos mataría".

-"Si es Taichi Yagami no tiene nada de malo"- dijo el otro mientras yo veía, borrosamente, que se tallaba la mordida de Tai con un pañuelo –"de todos modos nos lo vamos a chingar".

Yo negué y traté de arrastrarme hacia mi amigo. ¿Qué estaba pasando¡nosotros sólo queríamos ver a Kari-chan, la hermanita de Taichi¡no había sido algo tan malo¡no había sido sólo culpa de Tai!

Sentí que volvían a agarrarme. Traté de zarandearme, de liberarme, el hombre que me levantó, silbaba.

Noté que descendíamos por la escalera porque casi tropezamos, estaba más lúgubre que arriba.

Abajo había otro cuarto, sentí que me liberaban las ataduras. Escuché un quejido de Tai y supuse que a él le habían hecho lo mismo. Luego el hombre se marchó y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Yo me levanté y corrí hacia donde creí que estaba la puerta pero por más que golpeé no pasó nada.

No grité, ni lloré.

-"Despierta…"- dije, sin embargo, nada pasó, luego, después de varios segundos de estar ahí, en ese caldazo improvisado para niños, me incorporé y comencé a buscar a Taichi. –"Tai…"- le decía en bajito, como cuando hablábamos en clases sin que la maestra del preescolar se diera cuenta –"Tai, despierta, tenemos que escapar".

Pero Tai no me respondió en mucho tiempo, no supe cuántos minutos u horas o días pasaron, Taichi no me contestaba, y poco a poco mi deseo de oírle se fue opacando por mi deseo de orinar, de tomar agua y de comer.

La garganta la tenía seca, y recuerdo que terminé haciendo pipí en una esquina con las mejillas enrojecidas de la indignación. Nunca me habían gustado los niños que orinaban en público aunque había visto a Taichi hacerlo.

Había silencio, un silencio tan denso que no me atrevía a interrumpirlo. Me daba miedo hablar y descubrir que mi voz ya no era mía. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido a Takeru ahí… o si tan sólo hubiera estado mi madre, aquella señora que algunas veces me arropó y muchas otras fingió que lo hacía. Por más que lo intenté, aquella primera noche en ese encierro no pude acordarme de la cara de Natsuko. Lo intenté varias veces.

-"Tai… Tai… ¿es porque somos niños malos, como dice la maestra?"- pregunté a Taichi mucho tiempo después. Me había sentado a su lado, porque tenía frío, y le había quitado toda la sangre de la frente a Tai con mi camiseta.

No entendía lo que pasaba. Hasta ese entonces no comprendía ni quería hacerlo. Extrañé por primera vez mi cama, mis sirvientes y no lo admití.

-"Tai… Tai… ¿qué hacemos?, ya no quiero ver a Tk porque nos harán esto, vamos a mi casa, hagamos a una fiesta en pijamas… vamos…"- me tallé los ojos y jalé a Tai, lo sacudí –"¡No es justo, despierta, Tai… Tai!".

Taichi aspiró aire bruscamente, comenzó a toser, luego se sentó y se alejó de mí. Yo vi su cuerpo echo bolita. Otra vez me había impuesto a la oscuridad lo suficiente como para ver… después comprendí que me acostumbré a esa oscuridad porque desde entonces la llevo en mí.

-"… ¿Do-dónde estoy?"- dijo Tai con voz ronca, soltando el llanto –"No veo nada, está oscuro¿Dónde estoy?".

-"Ya, Tai, no te preocupes, vamos a escapar ahora que despertaste"- aseguré, como si el hecho de que Tai estuviera consciente fuera nuestra salvación. Recuerdo que sonreí como nunca más lo he vuelto a hacer, con mi última brisa de inocencia.

-"… ¿quién… quién eres tú?"- me preguntó todavía llorando, se aplastaba la cabecita con fuerza.

-"Tai, no seas tonto, soy yo, Yamato".

-"¿Tai?... ¿yo soy Tai¡no es cierto, yo no soy Tai¡yo no soy Tai¡Y yo no sé dónde estoy¡Tengo miedo!".

-"Tai, cállate, si ellos saben que eres Tai, te harán cosas malas"- dije, temblando, Taichi no solía hablar con esa inseguridad, nunca, nunca¡nunca! –"Yo también tengo miedo, pero vamos a escaparnos para regresar con tu hermanita".

-"Yo… yo tengo miedo"- dijo dulcemente, encogiéndose más -"cuando… intento acordarme… no… no sé… no sé dónde estoy y no… no sé quién eres y… y yo no sé quien soy… y tengo miedo… y veo todo negro y, y está oscuro…" -Tai soltó el llanto y yo también, porque él no me recordaba y todas mis esperanzas se volvieron a desmoronar.

_**--**_

_**Fin de Flash Back o Retrospección – 11 años atrás -POV Yamato Ishida**_

_**--**_

Yamato sacudió la cabeza, maldiciendo la capacidad que tenía su mente de salirse de control. Esperó a que Takeru se quedara dormido y se guardó la armónica. Traía el corazón acelerado y unas enormes ganas de llorar que reprimió.

Todo lo que estaba sucediendo lo llevaba al pasado y eso le molestaba. Ahora que su hermano estaba enfermo, ahora que Sora había vivido esa pesadilla de ser violada, ahora que su padre había decido casarse por séptima vez, el control del cuál se sentía tan orgulloso se estaba demoliendo y la promesa estúpida que le había hecho a Takeru le latía en el pecho con fuerza.

-"Sora…"- mencionó, recordando sus últimas 24 horas con la pelirroja, recordando su comportamiento tosco y posesivo, recordando su maldad y su profesión de vampiro –"… Tk, lo voy a intentar aunque la queme en el intento"- le dijo a su dormido hermano antes de salir del cuarto de hospital, con los pies por encima de sí mismo y de sus propios deseos.

--

Koushiro dejó el hospital después de toparse con Yamato. Hubiera querido evitar ese encuentro, pero el destino no se lo había consentido. Subió a su motocicleta. Normalmente, cuando se encontraba perturbado, bastaba con dar un paseo a toda velocidad en alguna avenida poco transitada, a las afueras de la ciudad, pero en esos momentos ni eso le devolvía la paz. El pelirrojo no era lo que parecía, no era calmado ni impávido como se lo demostraba a sus camaradas. No era un témpano de hielo, como aparentaba Yamato, no era un demonio de lujuria, como se empeñaba en hacerse creer Taichi; tampoco era un estudiante estoico e insufrible, como Joe Kido. Él era un _Monstruo_, y los _monstruos_ pierden el control cada determinado tiempo.

Manejó por las calles de Odiaba tratando de enfriar su cabeza; pensó en beber algo, porque el alcohol entumía, pero las resacas le costaban caro y acababa de salir de una. Koushiro sabía que lo que realmente necesitaba era consuelo, pero no había en el mundo nadie capaz de dárselo, no ahora que había perdido la compañía de Hikari sin siquiera luchar por ella, no ahora que Sora, su nueva confidente, estaba adentro de una telaraña más oscura que la suya. Al momento de pensar en Sora se detuvo en la acera y sacó su celular. Marcó a la mansión Ishida sin detenerse a pensar mucho en qué diría, sin embargo, al momento de que contestó uno de los sirvientes de Yamato, colgó su móvil. ¿Qué decirle a una chica que acababa de pasar lo que había vivido Sora Takenouchi?, Koushiro la recordó desnuda, a merced del sujeto Oikawa y se le retorció el vientre, palideció. No. Él no podría decir palabras de alivio para aquella joven y tampoco podría pedirle ayuda, después de todo, apenas se conocían y era sólo su secreto el que compartían. Lo que hizo fue marcar otro número, contestó Ryo Akiyama.

-"Akiyama-san¿cómo van las cosas con Oikawa-san¿sigue noqueado por las drogas?"- preguntó el Izumi.

"Ha despertado pero le he golpeado porque su cara despierta es repulsiva", respondió Ryo con una risita que se escuchó claramente a través del celular, "Estoy aburrido, Koushiro-chan¿cuánto tiempo lo debo tenerlo aquí?, pierdo mi tiempo y dinero al estar tan inactivo¿sabes?".

-"Perderás tiempo, mas no dinero, Akiyama-san"- aclaró Koushiro –"Taichi, Yamato y yo pagaremos bien tus servicios y tu lealtad, te pido paciencia entonces, en cuanto Yamato indique qué hacer te lo diremos… por lo pronto será necesario un traslado, me temo que tenemos un espía por los alrededores, no es conveniente establecernos ahí, donde no tenemos el medios suficientes de seguridad por el estado de la zona…".

"Justo pensé que este escondite es demasiado marginal para ustedes, que son _juniors_ temerarios", rió Ryo, "De cualquier modo piensa en poner otro guarura, sabes que prefiero el trabajo de campo¿te parece, Izumi?".

-"Sí, por supuesto, lo tengo en mente… por ahora trasladaremos a Oikawa a una de las bodegas que hemos usado antes, tenlo todo listo".

Koushiro Izumi dio un largo suspiro, se puso el manos libre del celular y arrancó nuevamente. Siguió dándole instrucciones a Ryo Akiyama acerca del traslado y los nuevos planes. Fue hacia el final de la llamada que el caza recompensas preguntó al joven.

"Haz tenido un mal día¿verdad, Koushiro-chan?", preguntó.

-"Un día normal, Akiyama… como todos".

"Hasta los genios como tú son humanos, chaval, date un respiro¿quieres?, esta bronca es más de tus amiguitos Ishida y Yagami, pero eres tú quien les resuelves todo".

-"Lo que haga yo con mi tiempo no es de tu incumbencia"- rezongó débilmente Izzy. Akiyama rió del otro lado de la línea.

"Lo que hace el ser humano por tener la aceptación de alguien más es increíble", se burló, "aunque no tengo derecho a decir nada¡qué no haría yo por mi gatita enfermera!".

Izumi cortó la llamada. Ni siquiera el trabajo lograba sacarlo de la plática que había tenido con la _Esposa-dos_ esa mañana, eso le dejaba descontento.

Se pasó un alto mientras pensaba, fue directo hacia su casa, no tenía caso seguir rondando por toda la ciudad… probablemente su madre le daría consuelo con su sonrisa dulce y sus ojos amables

-"A lo mejor"- dijo mientras conducía y el viento le despeinaba los cabellos rojos. Había olvidado ponerse casco –"A lo mejor el calor de una mujer, como diría Taichi, me haría bien"- sonrió –"Pero Miyako Inoue es todo menos consuelo"-.

No se detuvo hasta llegar a entrada de su mansión.

La residencia Izumi era metálica, incluso la misma barda y las protecciones que cercaban la casa lucían como escenografía de una película futurista. Koushiro sabía que a su abuelo le gustaba revestir su patrimonio como su misma empresa.

Iba a entrar directamente a su casa, pero una muchacha de cabellos violetas que estaba parada en la calle lo detuvo. Era Miyako Inoue, con ese pelo lila, que suelto y largo, tapizaba la espalda delgada de la joven. Era bonita. Koushiro pensó que hermosa. Tenía las piernas largas y claras, la cintura menuda, resbalosa; los pechos pequeños, pero firmes… y el rostro, a Koushiro le gustaba el rostro porque aunque lucía perfecto, sabía que era creado a base de máscaras, como el suyo. Se detuvo abruptamente.

-"¡Inoue-san!"- saludó algo agitado, deteniéndose a su lado.

-"Te vas a matar si no te pones casco, 'presidente' "- saludó la joven con frialdad, tenía las manos cruzadas y miraba con seriedad y desapruebo la enorme residencia de los Izumi.

-"Eso te encantaría porque dejarías de ser mi dama de compañía"- sonrió Izumi, bajando de la motocicleta –"¿Has venido por lo de nuestra cita?"- preguntó el joven – "recuerdo que la teníamos pendiente… bueno… de ser así creo que tendré que cancelar la cita por ahora…".

-"Vine a hablar contigo para que me dejes en paz de una buena vez" – gruñó la chica, quien le dirigió una mirada inquisitoria a Koushiro –"Me has amenazado porque sabes que mi casa es la millonésima parte de tu palacio ridículo, pero ahora toca mi turno, Izumi-san, porque yo sé tu secreto".

Koushiro alzó la ceja, incrédulo. La tomó del brazo bruscamente y miró a los alrededores.

-"No digas tonterías, niña, los secretos no se saben hasta que son revelados, y falta buen rato para que yo te revele algo… sé que no te simpatizo…".

Miyako analizó el rostro de muchacho, estaba lívido, con los ojos negros más extraviados que nunca. El cabello estaba deshecho en gajos, como una naranja, las cejas compungidas. Definitivamente ese joven no lo estaba pasando bien. La Inoue sabía que tenía información importante, porque Joe Kido había querido sonsacarla para que le dijera, pero Miyako creía que lo mejor era "_jugar derecho"_ y chantajear a Izumi. Quería ser libre para acercarse a Ken-kun, cosa que no le permitiría su relación enfermiza con el D4.

-"Sé lo que hablaste con esa mujer mayor que te llama _Monstruo_"- dijo rápidamente la chica –"Lo oí y sé que los Digital Cuatro darían cualquier cosa por esa información, Kido-senpai incluso ha tratado de conocer esa información desde hoy… no se la he dado, claro, porque si tú no cooperas y me dejas libre…"- Miyako se silenció al ver que Koushiro soltaba una risa amarga y ruidosa –"¡¿Qué no me oíste¡sé tu secreto, lo oí!... no deberías reírte".

Koushiro trató de reprimirse; lo logró segundos después.

-"No seas ridícula¿es con eso con lo que querías amenazarme?"- sonrió el muchacho, todavía pálido –"Haz lo que se te pegue la gana con mi secreto: grítaselo a Jo, a Tai, a Yamato"- la voz se le agrietó un poco –"Estamos hablando de tu palabra contra la mía¿no, preciosa?, y yo revelaré mi secreto pronto, eso acabo de decidirlo¿qué tanto pudiste haber oído, si siempre que veo a esa mujer hablo en claves con ella?, no me hagas reír, por dios…"- el pelirrojo soltó el aire y pareció que se desinfló. Miyako dio un paso hacia atrás, al notar con horror que Koushiro de nuevo se estaba riendo.

-"Estás… estás loco"- chilló, -"Puede que te estés riendo, pero nunca oí risa más falsa y nauseabunda".

Koushiro se enderezó lo más que pudo. Era sólo escasos centímetros más alto que la joven. La vio unos instantes y cerró los ojos.

-"Es verdad. Nunca he podido reír"- comentó desganado –"¿Haz oído que al llorar se ríe y al reír se llora?"- preguntó dando un paso al frente, Inoue no respondió. Koushiro la atrajo hacia él con sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza –"Di mi secreto a quien quieras, Miyako Inoue, pero… permíteme este abrazo por unos segundos… luego ve y destruye lo que quieras… ve y conquista al chico que desees…".

-"Hey… Izumi¡suéltame!"- Pero Koushiro la estrujó con más fuerza y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de ella. No había podido resistirse a la piel suave de Miyako, a las ganas de sentirse abrazado por alguien, sentirse querido aunque fuera mentira.

Miyako dejó de luchar segundos después, sus brazos colgados en sus costados comenzaron a subir por la espalda del chico al notar que los ojos de Koushiro humedecían su hombro. Lo sintió indefenso, perdido, solo y se llenó de compasión.

-"Lo… siento"- sus brazos le cercaron el dorso a él- "no… diré nada, Izumi-san… pero…es que… no es para tanto"- hubiera querido gritarle que no llorara, que los hombres no debían llorar por nada del mundo, sin embargo, se contuvo, porque las lágrimas calladas de Izumi venían desde un pozo interno que ella no comprendía.

El contacto era cálido, Miyako notó que el corazón del chico latía con fuerza, no supo cómo latía el suyo, no quiso averiguarlo. Permaneció silente, de vez en cuando movía sus manos, para tratar de separarse, pero no podía, porque perdía fuerzas. No sabía que tras la imagen perfecta de un muchacho como Koushiro, había un ser débil, buscando consuelo. Pensó en ella, en sus propias mentiras, pero no se imaginó llorando por ellas.

-"Qué conmovedor, _Monstruo_, llorando en los brazos de una chica"- Miyako alzó el rostro y descubrió que la misma mujer de esa mañana estaba recargada en la motocicleta de Koushiro, al otro lado de la banqueta había un auto convertible. La mujer era hermosa, tenía el cabello rojizo, los ojos negros y una curvas muy pronunciadas, o al menos así parecía con ese vestido negro y entallado que llevaba puesto –"Parece que te has vuelto débil, porque ahora usas de escudo a muchachitas… primero a la pelirroja aquella y ahora a este primor de nena".

En todo ese tiempo, mientras la _Esposa-dos_ hablaba, Koushiro había apretado más a Miyako y no parecía querer soltarla. La joven sintió incluso que el abrazo dolía.

-"Ella no tiene nada que ver"- susurró lentamente, soltando de súbito a la chica. No volteó hacia esa mujer, sólo apuñó las manos. –"Miyako-san, lo mejor será que regreses a tu casa"-.

Miyako encogió los hombros, no se movió.

-"_Monstruo_¿será que le has compartido tu secreto a esa niña¿acaso es tu novia?"- rió la _Esposa- dos_; caminó hacia Miyako, le sujetó la barbilla.

-"No me toque, señora".

-"Qué mal carácter, pero te servirá para domar a un _Monstruo_"- rió la mujer.

Miyako recordó que Koushiro días atrás le había prohibido llamarlo así por sobre todas las cosas.

El Izumi respiró hondamente y se interpuso entre la _Esposa-dos_ y Miyako.

-"Ve a tu casa"- sugirió a la joven –"y usted, señora, deje de seguirme, le he dicho que… que mañana le daría mi respuesta…".

-"¿Y tú crees que te voy a dar tiempo para que pienses en cómo vencerme, _Monstruo_?"- preguntó la mujer, abriendo su bolso de piel de serpiente –"No, cielo, no, ni de chiste te daría tiempo para que pensaras en mi destrucción, te conozco, eres como él. Por lo mismo decidí acosarte, querido, para dejarte los pelos de punta y encerrarte en una callejón sin salida".- la mujer puso atención en Miyako y le sonrió con sorna –"He estado pensando en que no te hace mal un poco de presión, por eso decidí ir a una imprenta para reproducir unas fotos muy descriptivas que encontré de cuando te convertiste en _Monstruo_… me preguntaba si te gustaría que se las mostrara a tu novia".

Koushiro desorbitó sus ojos azabaches.

-"Vete de aquí, Miyako".

-"Oh, no, niña, quédate y date un gusto mirando las fotos de tu novio como realmente es"- de su bolso, la _Esposa-dos_ sacó un puñado de fotografías y las lanzó al aire. Koushiro dejó salir un gemido inaudible y quedó estático. Miyako en cambio abrió más los ojos al ver que las fotografías estaban bañadas en rojo. Todas eral iguales, por breves instantes la muchacha vio a un niño pequeño, bañado en rojo, con una pistola en sus manos. Tenía los ojos negros y extraviados, el cuerpo enclenque, la piel pálida cubierta de escarlata… en el piso había un cadáver de un hombre de cabello y ojos oscuros. También estaba cubierto de sangre, como si ese fuera el fondo de la fotografía.

-"¡Por Dios!"- dejó salir Miyako, asustada. El niño era Izumi Koushiro, sin duda alguna. La _Esposa-dos _comenzó a reír, tenía una risa gruesa, ronca.

-"He estado pensando en dejar algunas copias en casa de Yagami-kun y Yamato-chan… y en esta mansión Izumi también, _Monstruo_, apuesto que tu nueva madre se echará a llorar".

Koushiro se agachó y tomó una fotografía, la miró largamente.

-"así que… esta es tu estrategia para amenazarme".

-"No me dejas opción, eres muy inteligente, querido, eres peligroso"- soltó la _Esposa-dos_ –"no puedo descuidarme ni un segundo"- La mujer se inclinó a la altura de Koushiro y le arrebató la foto –"He pensando en que los medios de comunicación también estarán interesados en esta fotos, imagina el cabezal de las notas '**Heredero de **_**Pinapple**_** asesina a…' **".

-"¡Cállate!"- gritó Koushiro, arrebatándole la foto y destruyéndola –"¡Vieja arpía, cállate!, tenía sólo cinco años y tú… ¡tú!".

-"Ay, _Monstruo_, no digas tonterías"- bufó la mujer –"No tengo ganas de oír tus chillidos… lo creas o no, no tengo intención de hundirte¿no te he dicho que me recuerdas a él, porque te has puesto guapo?, lo único que tienes qué hacer es darme la investigación que hiciste en mi contra y asunto resuelto, cariño, tampoco me divierte verte así… prefiero… ¿cómo decirlo¡ah!, sí, tu parte sensual, porque tienes una parte así ¿No?".

-"Qué… qué debo hacer…"- preguntó el Izumi.

-"Mañana en la tarde te espero en el lugar que ya sabes con tu decisión final… yo tendré a amigos míos frente a los periódicos y las televisoras, de modo que si me fallas, bastará con que haga una llamada para decirles que divulguen la información sobre tu secreto… debes darme una prueba que indique, además, que no tienes más copias de la investigación contra mí… de fallarme, algo malo podría pasarle a la bonita de tu novia" –le tiró un beso a Miyako con una de sus manos con uñas pintadas de rojo, la Inoue frunció su rostro.

-"Esa niña no es mi novia, ni me interesa, así que no la metas en esto"- gruñó el pelirrojo.

-"Peor aún, _Monstruo_, que una inocente pague por tus pecados y trampas"- la mujer se puso de pie, ondeó su cabello con sus manos; tiró más fotos que planearon con el aire –"Nos vemos mañana, querido, no lo olvides… y gusto en conocerte¿te llamas Miyako, verdad?".

La _Esposa-dos _subió a su convertible y arrancó. Koushiro cayó de rodillas y nubló su mirada; Miyako comenzó a recoger las fotos de la calle.

-"Debiste haberte ido a tu casa, esa mujer es peligrosa"- dijo Koushiro, tallándose los ojos.

-"No sé por qué te asustas tanto con este fotomontaje"- expresó la joven, mirando las fotos –"Pareces un debilucho… no sé quien sea esa mujer, Izumi-san, pero…".

-"No es un fotomontaje"- Koushiro se aplastó la cabeza –"Yo… en verdad… soy un _Monstruo"_.

Miyako contuvo el aire, con sus ojos como canicas y su corazón en galope.

--

Taichi supo que algo no andaba bien cuando, al llegar a su mansión, la encontró más ruidosa que de costumbre. Tal vez porque su madre estaba en casa, o tal vez se rumoreaba el despido injustificado de todas las sirvientas jóvenes que la señora Yagami había considerado una tentación para su hijo mayor. A pesar de aquellas posibilidades, Tai sintió que se trataba de otro evento. Los jardines de la entrada de la vieja y elegante mansión Yagami estaban más limpios y ordenados que de ordinario, el estanque japonés nunca antes le pareció tan cristalino, con tantos peces saltarines. Soltó un bufido al ver una docena de guaruras en la entrada. Estacionó su automóvil en una de las cocheras y vio que su escolta hacía lo mismo detrás de él.

-"¿Qué está ocurriendo?"- preguntó al azar a uno de los empleados –"¿vino el emperador o algo así?".

El empleado permaneció silente, Taichi carraspeó y de un movimiento brusco le quitó los lentes oscuros.

-"¿No escuchaste, imbécil?"- preguntó impaciente –"te hice una pregunta y si no me respondes te voy a chingar y no volverás a trabajar en Japón, no estoy de humor como para andar lidiando con hijos de putas".

-"Lo lamento, Joven Amo, pero su madre ha dicho que le tiene una sorpresa y que no le digamos nada"- dijo el empleado lentamente, con el rostro sudoroso.

Taichi apuñó las gafas para el sol y las rompió.

-"Esa vieja bruja y sus estupideces… seguramente trajo a la idiota de mi prometida antes de tiempo¿por qué la bruja tendrá tanta prisa en encarcelarme en las faldas de esa francesilla idiota?"- Taichi sonrió, -"quizá tiene miedo de que traiga al mundo a algún bastardo… si se pudiera escogería tener uno de Sora-chan, pero Yama seguro me incinera estando vivo, me cae que sí"- el moreno tomó aire, estiró los brazos y caminó a paso lento, cauteloso, hacia la entrada. Entró sigilosamente, para no llamar inmediatamente la atención de su madre, quien probablemente estaría asechándolo como loba en el salón principal. Se asomó y vio lo que se temía. Su madre había mandado traer ese mismo día a su prometida desde Europa. Taichi sabía que su madre había hecho eso para decirle "aquí mando yo y se hace lo que yo quiero". Justo ese día había discutido con su madre por lo del insensato compromiso con Hikari, justo hoy se la había topado y ya comenzaban las pesadillas. –"La arpía ya tenía planeado todo para molestarme desde hoy".

Volvió a asomarse y miró, tras su madre, a dos jovencitas rubias. Por la distancia Tai no pudo distinguir cuál era la mayor y, por tanto, su prometida.

Una de las rubias tenía el cabello lacio y largo y vestía una minifalda morada, la otra chica tenía rizos y el rostro un poco más compungido, llevaba puesto un vestido largo, que permitía a Taichi ver muy pocos de los atributos de la europea.

-"Supongo que hay que comenzar a simular"- sonrió el moreno, agarró fuerzas de sus propias entrañas y caminó hacia el salón principal. Puso su mejor sonrisa; lamentó su aspecto, no estaba aseado y su cabello era un desastre, pero no se preocupó demasiado, porque sabía que era encantador.

-"Madre, esta ha sido la sorpresa más encantadora que he recibido en mucho tiempo"- saludó educadamente. Su madre y las dos jovencitas presentes voltearon a verlo, lo vieron entrar al la residencia con desenvolvimiento y despreocupación.

La señora Yagami sonrió con ironía.

-"Ya te lo he dicho, Taichi, hago lo que sea para sorprender a mi hijo"-, Tai llegó hasta las jovencitas, hizo una reverencia educada y les besó las manos con coquetería. Viéndolas de cerca le parecieron encantadoras, pudo notar que la de cabello lacio estaba un poco más alta que la otra chica y tenía en los ojos con largas pestañas. "_Es ella… tiene la misma mirada que cuando nos comprometimos… me atrevo a decir que está hermosa, su hermanita no está nada mal tampoco"_, supuso el moreno, estirando más su sonrisa.

-"Por supuesto, madre, lograste sorprenderme… bienvenidas a Japón, señoritas"- Taichi le entrecerró el ojo a la chica mayor –"Me da un gusto enorme volver a verte, Zoe-chan, estás más hermosa que nunca".

--

Yamato entró a su mansión en silencio. Estaba un poco perturbado, porque su encuentro con Takeru se le había salido de control. Le preocupaba la nueva faceta de su hermanito, quien parecía querer salvar al mundo. Tk tenía en su poder palabras dolorosas que el Ishida encontraba ciertas. Era verdad. Hacía muchos años que no era él mismo, hacía mucho tiempo que la música era sólo su mano derecha y no su alma entera. Hacía mucho, pero mucho, que no sonreía libremente, sin las ataduras que sentía ahora. Pero Yamato no podía dar marcha atrás, porque era un vampiro… porque su sangre era tan helada que quemaba. Podía quemar a cualquiera, podía destruir a los demás con su voz, con sus miradas de _iceberg_, con su poder… así había tenido qué hacerlo.

Mientras caminaba lo interrumpieron varios criados y hasta la señora Takenouchi bañada de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-"Si no liberas a mi hija de ese cuarto, tu padre te dará un escarmiento, Yamato-kun"- Matt la escuchó entre nubes, de lejos, como si él viajara en un avión y la voz de su futura madrastra fuera el ruido de alguna turbina.

-"Haz lo que se venga en gana, vieja desnaturalizada"- le gritó con indiferencia y se encerró en su habitación, la cuál conectaba con el cuarto donde tenía encerrada a Sora. Descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta.

-"Estúpido Tai, dejó la puerta sin cerrar o sigue ahí, lo que es peor"- pensó el rubio en voz alta. No cerró la puerta, se desvió y se encerró en el baño. Se echó agua a la cara y se recargó en el lavamanos. Alzó el rostro… se vio en el espejo y no se reconoció. Estaba más acaecido que de costumbre, no parecía tener 17años. Traía ojeras, el cabello despeinado y las cejas hecha una por su expresión.

-"Todo es culpa de Tk, por decir tantas estupideces, "_**si la amas, díselo**_**"**, por dios¿qué sabe Tk de lo que es la vida en realidad¿qué sabe él del sentimiento de impotencia, del odio, de la pasión, si sólo tiene 14 años?... ese hermano mío no tiene ningún derecho de juzgarme… ¿qué sabe él…¿Qué sabe él de todo lo que ha pasado?"- muchas imágenes, todas al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a llegarle a Yamato, una tras otra y sin descansar. Se aplastó las sienes y cerró los párpados con intensidad –"Malditos recuerdos… ojalá pudieran desaparecer".

_**--**_

_**Flash Back o Retrospección – 11 años atrás -POV Yamato Ishida**_

_**--**_

De acuerdo a los diarios que he consultado y a los datos que me dieron Koushiro y Joe en su momento, estuve secuestrado tres días. Pero con esos tres días fue suficiente para crearme una eternidad. Fueron días negros: no matizados en grises, como las películas o los recuerdos. Fueron negros. Tan oscuros que aprendí a vivir sin ver y perdí, para siempre, mi capacidad de encontrar la esperanza.

Tai no fue mi refugio, podría decirse que yo sí fui el suyo. Con seis años le enseñé todo lo que sabía de su mundo después de que él lo hubo olvidado. Todavía no sé cómo se golpeó Tai para olvidar la tortura que vivíamos, pero fui yo quien se la reconstruyó, quien le enseñó su nombre y quien le recordó en lo que consistía ser valiente. Cuando Tai lloraba porque le dolía la cabeza, le hablaba de su hermana Hikari o de lo poco que sabía, le contaba de Takeru o de nuestras travesuras, sin embargo, Tai las oía como si se trataran de historias de alguien más. Debió ser terrible estar adentro del infierno y no reconocerlo.

Los secuestradores se aparecieron poco esos tres días que compartí con la amnesia de Tai, sólo nos aventaban comida una vez al día y botellas de agua. Recuerdo que nos daban sobras y agua sucia… me ardía el estómago, aunque nunca le hice caso a ese dolor… me preocupaba Taichi, que no comía y cuando lo hacía, terminaba vomitando. Me acuerdo muy bien de la conversación que tuvimos aquél tercer y último día que pasamos secuestrados juntos.

-"Yamato…"- me dijo, tocándome el hombro. Yo olí su sangre. Su cabeza siempre estaba sangrando desde el golpe que se había dado –"Aunque no lo recuerde, tú eres mi mejor amigo".

-"Ya sana, Tai, tenemos qué escapar"- le dije –"Si no te haces el Tai de antes yo ya no voy a cuidarte".

-"… ¿Y Hikari, mi hermanita, es bonita?".

-"Más bonita que tú".

-"¿Por qué estamos aquí?, Yamato, me duele mucho la cabeza".

-"Éramos niños malos, pero ya no… unos hombres muy malos nos encerraron aquí, pero vamos a escaparnos y…"

-"Yama… me da miedo estar aquí… ¿verdad que nunca te irás?".

-"No, Tai, ya te dije, estamos los dos aquí y vamos a escaparnos… tienes que recordar todo porque necesito tu ayuda¿entiendes?".

-"Lo intentaré… pero me duele la cabeza… Yama¿Y Taichi es tan valiente como tú?".

-"Tú eres Taichi, Tai, y sí, eres muy valiente, más que yo"- hablé con poca paciencia.

Ni Tai ni yo esperábamos que la puerta se abriera abruptamente. Era de día, porque entró mucha luz por la abertura. No vimos a los secuestradores con sus máscaras y ropas negras. Se me ensanchó el pecho y aún encandilado cogí a Tai de la mano.

-"¡Hay qué escapar, Tai!"- lo jalé, él me siguió torpemente y yo subí los peldaños de las escaleras con rapidez. Cuando salimos, no vi a nadie; no me puse a analizar que la puerta había sido abierta por alguien; a mí, en aquél entonces, me pareció que un ángel parecido a Tk nos había salvado porque éramos otra vez niños buenos.

Busqué la salida, pero antes de dar otro paso, sentí unas enormes manos que me tomaban de los hombros y me separaban abruptamente de Taichi.

-"¡Yama!"- gritó Tai, de reojo vi que otro secuestrador también lo cogía de la cintura.

-"¡Suéltennos!"- exigí, con el tono que usaba para mandar a mis sirvientes –"¡Déjennos en paz!".

El sujeto que me sostenía me tomó del mentón y me miró el rostro largamente. Llevaba una máscara lisa y azabache, al igual que su vestuario.

-"Rubio y de ojos azules"- dijo mientras yo pataleaba. Tai no forcejeaba, la herida de nuevo le estaba sangrando –"Este debe ser Yamato Ishida… será mejor, Zero-san, que hagas el contacto con el millonario padre".

Se me infló el pecho al oír que nombraban a mi papá¿vendría él a salvarnos?, no lo supe, pero seguí fingiendo que era Tai, porque tenía un mal presentimiento. Es curioso que a los seis años se tengan ese tipo de mala vibras, pero así fue…

-"¡No es cierto, yo soy Tai!".

-"El moreno es el hijo de Yagami"- dijo quien sostenía a Taichi, tenía la voz más gruesa que mi secuestrador y era mucho más alto, creo que era el más agresivo de los dos, sin duda había sido quien le había causado la herida a Taichi –"Este ya está medio muerto, me alegra que el rubito esté intacto… salió mejor de lo que K-sama pensaba, además de cobrar venganza se va a hacer rico".

-"Zero-san, Haz la llamada y deja de parlotear"- mencionó el hombre que me sostenía –"No les des más datos a estas sabandijas, suficiente con lo que ya han oído".

-"Uno de ellos va a morir y el rubito es tan listo que tendrá su boquita cerrada cuando regrese con su papá"- el sujeto lanzó a Tai al suelo y me miró –"¿verdad Yamato-chan, que vas a portarte bien?, si lo haces te llevaremos con tu papi".

Vi que cogía le teléfono y pulsaba números, había muchos aparatos conectados al teléfono, me pregunté para qué serían.

El secuestrador que me cargaba se acercó al teléfono, todavía no me había soltado, vi que Tai estaba aplastándose la cabeza, pero ya no estaba llorando, supe que intentaba hacerse el valiente. El hombre que hacía la llamada intercambió unas palabras con alguien, no las oí todas por ver si Taichi estaba bien.

-"… ya le dije, está vivo"- mencionó el sujeto –"le complacerá oír a su hijo, le juro que todos sus cabellitos dorados están intactos, no nos gustaría que su principito sufriera daño alguno, señor".

Me pusieron el teléfono en la oreja.

-"Saluda a tu papito, pequeña sabandija"- me ordenaron.

"¿Matt?, Matt¿estás ahí, hijo¡Matt!", mi padre se oía desesperado, la voz le temblaba. Su tono de voz hizo que se me salieran las lágrimas, todo mi espíritu se reblandeció.

-"Pa… papá"-, dije con la vocecita ronca, -"¡Papá, sálvanos!"-, chillé, olvidándome de toda mi valentía… cuántas ganas tuve de tener la protección de mi padre, el abrazo lejano de mi madre y la sonrisa de mi hermanito en esos momentos, -"Papá¡papá tienes qué venir porque estos señores son muy malos¡Le sale sangre papá, a Ta…!".

Justo cuando comencé a decir el nombre de Taichi me separaron de la bocina, me empujaron a una esquina junto a Taichi.

-"Frena tu pinche boquita, principito"- dijo quien me cargaba, el otro hombre habló de dinero con mi padre o al menos eso entendí.

-"No te preocupes, Tai, papá vendrá por nosotros, ya no te preocupes"-, le dije a Tai, le ayudé a incorporarse y le quité la sangre de la cabeza. Le brillaban los ojos pero no lloraba.

-"Gracias, Yama"-, me dijo, yo lo abracé. Abrazarlo era lo único que no me hacía sentir tan impotente… porque si yo me sentía solo, desperado y débil¿cómo se sentía Taichi, si ni siquiera podía recordar quién era?

Empezó a haber mucho movimiento de idas y venidas tras la llamada. Uno de los hombres me dijo que me iban a llevar a casa.

-"¿Oíste, Tai?"- le dije a mi amigo.

-"Sí"- dijo Tai dulcemente. Los hombres rieron. Un celular sonó y el más alto de ellos contestó. Era su jefe, pero no oí de qué hablaron.

Dejé que me amarraran las piernas y los brazos, porque me habían prometido llevarme con mi papá; a Tai no lo amarraron, pero yo pensé que se debía a que no hacía falta. Tai estaba muy débil, había perdido mucha sangre, estaba pálido y confundido y con el golpe se habían llevado su ingenio, su rebeldía, su alma. Me dejaron en la esquina, Tai trató de desamarrarme en silencio.

-"No te preocupes, ahora recuerdo que lo he visto en la tele, Tai"-, dije con entusiamo –"Darán mucho dinero y nos llevarán a casa, ya lo verás, así pasa en la tele también… hombres malos se llevan a niños, pero si pagas dinero no hay problema".

-"No me gusta"- murmuró Tai –"No me gusta el dinero si lo usan para cosas malas".

-"Pero somos ricos, Tai, el dinero no es problema, papá tiene montañas de dinero"- aseguré. Miré hacia arriba, los hombres seguían dialogando entre ellos, no supe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de repente ellos se volvieron hacia donde estábamos y vinieron hacia nosotros con sus pasos grandes y firmes.

-"Agárrate fuerte de mí, Tai"-, le sugería a mi amigo, Tai asintió.

-"Te vas a tu casa, Yamato-chan; despídete de Yagami para siempre"- me dijeron. Tai abrió los ojos al doble y me apretó más.

-"No. Tai se va conmigo, si le hablas a su papito dará todavía más dinero y seguro que se hacen ricos aunque sean malos".

-"Qué mocoso tan enternecedor"- dijo el hombre alto, su voz… su voz era tan desconcertante –"Pero tu amiguito es un pecador que va a llegar al infierno cuanto antes… el pecado de sus padres corre por su sangre y a mi señor le molesta la sangre sucia…"-, jaló a Tai, pero no pudo despegarlo de mí inmediatamente.

-"Yama¡Yama, no me dejes solito!"- lloró Tai, comprendió que nuestros caminos se separarían.

-"No, Tai, no te sueltes de mí"-, ojalá hubiera podido sostenerlo, pero como seguía atado, me fue imposible agarrarme de él… sé que nada hubiera cambiado, sin embargo, me habría quedado el consuelo de haberlo intentado –"¡Por favor!"- le rogué a esos hombres –"¡Que Tai venga con nosotros¡Tai está enfermito, es mi mejor amigo!... no¡No¡Yo quiero quedarme con él¡Yo también soy Taichi!"- el secuestrador despegó el cuerpecito de Tai de mi propia figura, Tai gritó, por un momento volvió a ser el de siempre y sin importar su herida forcejeó como nunca antes. Pataleó, rasguñó y mordió al hombre que lo sostenía, se arrastró hacia mí otra vez, pero el otro secuestrador le dio una patada…

-"¡TAI!"- grité –"¡Tai, Tai!"

El hombre-alto, Zero-san, se echó encima de Taichi. Tenía el cabello oscuro y le llegaba a los hombros.

-"Este hijo de puta debe expiar sus culpas en este instante".

-"No, Zero-san, tenemos qué entregar al niño Ishida"- pidió el otro –"ya tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para destrozar a esa criatura, pero ahora tenemos trabajo, K-sama se va a molestar".

-"Descuida, mi señor estaría de acuerdo… sólo serán, un par de minutos… _ah_…este pobre chico tiene derecho a arrepentirse antes de pasar al otro mundo".

El otro hombre no dijo nada más, me soltó, me dejó en la esquina donde estaba y fue a sentarse al comedor, vi que se ocultaba el rostro.

-"No quiero ver tus actos podridos"- le dijo a Zero-san, escondiendo el rostro-

-"¡Deja a Tai, déjalo!"- me traté de arrastrar hacia donde estaba el hombre-alto sobre Tai, pero mis fuerzas se habían ido… ese sujeto parecía un zombi a pesar de que usaba máscara. Vi horrorizado que le rompían las ropas a Taichi, le jalaba los cabellos. Tai se defendía, pero era tan pequeño, estaba tan solo… el hombre se bajó los pantalones. Recuerdo que me impresionó el tamaño de su miembro y los movimientos bruscos que hacía. No comprendía lo que pasaba¿qué era todo eso¿por qué se lo hacían sólo a Taichi¡yo no quería que le hicieran eso a Tai!; no supe cómo, pero conseguí fuerzas para arrastrarme… iba lento, pero constante.

Tai chilló fuertemente cuando el sujeto arrasó con él. Luego ya no le oí gritar tan alto, sólo gemidos entrecortados, el hombre se movía arriba de él con mucha rapidez, como si fuera un maniaco.

-"¡Arrepiéntete, mocoso!"- exclamaba con la voz torcida –"… _Ah_… expía las culpas de tus padres!".

-"Perdón… _Ngh_…. M-e du-duele… ¡Perdón-n!"- exclamaba Tai. Yo no podía ni llorar, el otro sujeto seguía sin ver lo que ocurría, se tapaba los ojos y los oídos, como si no estuviera de acuerdo, pero no hacía nada.

Yo me moví como una culebra y logré soltarme de las manos que anteriormente Taichi ya había intentado desamarrarme. Me desabroché las ataduras de los pies y sin dudarlo un segundo corrí directamente hacia Zero-san y me le eché encima.

-"¡Deja a Tai!"- le grité, lo cogí de los cabellos, recuerdo, y le quité la máscara. Él se cubrió la cara, para que no le viera el rostro y me lanzó un puñetazo, pero yo me agaché y jalé con todas mis fuerzas a Tai. Mi amigo traía sangre entre las piernas y los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Gra-gracias Ya-yama-chan"- dijo entre lágrimas, yo no le respondí.

-"¡Haz algo, imbécil!"- sentí la sombra del otro hombre tras de mí y quedé helado.

-"Así que el mocosito rubio se porta mal"- susurró –"No seas estúpido¿no quieres volver con tu padre"- hizo que soltara a Tai, me aventó a la esquina. El otro hombre se había vuelto a poner la máscara y vi que venía hacia mí como ventisca. De la cintura para abajo estaba desnudo, yo pensé que me iba a hacer lo mismo que a Taichi.

-"Maldito pendejo de mierda"- soltó –"Pero ahorita vas a ver, cabrón".

-"No toques al botín"- el hombre más bajo se interpuso –"Este niño va a llegar a salvo con su padre porque así lo pidió K-sama".

-"Un par de golpes y quedará saldado, Two-san, si hicieras tu trabajo bien, este mocoso se habría quedado callado y sin intervenir en mi trabajo".

-"Lo volveré a atar y lo vigilaré"- dijo Two-san –"Pero deberíamos irnos para hacer la entrega… no estoy en contra de K-sama, pero tus métodos para torturar criaturas son grotescos, ese pobre mocoso…".

Zero-san se dio la vuelta y levantó a Taichi con furia.

-"Soy el favorito de K-sama, no lo olvides, hay niveles y por tanto no tienes derecho de juzgar mis métodos"- cargaba a Taichi como un saco, recuerdo que éste lloraba en silencio. Lo dejó caer en el piso –"En un momento terminaré".

Two-san me volvió a atar, y se puso a ver la pared; vi que de nueva cuenta abusaban de Taichi.

-"Nhhg… Me duele… me duele mucho"- Me tapé los oídos y apreté los ojos, pero aún así seguí escuchando -"A-ayuda, m-me duelee, Yama¡Me duele!"-.

Pero no pude ayudarlo porque estaba agazapado en la esquina de una habitación oscura, que olía a mazmorra, estaba amarrado de los pies, de las manos.

-"Nadie… nadie¡Ah!, me ayuda… Yama-chan… ¡Sál-sálvate!".

Solté un grito hasta el techo de la decadente habitación en penumbras. De nueva cuenta traté de pararme, de correr y ayudarlo. Lo único que podía mover eran mis lágrimas y mi garganta desgarrada, trémula e impotente.

"-Déjenlo en paz…-" grité, jadeando "-Quiero ayudarte¡quiero ayudarte¡YO QUIERO AYUDARTE, TAI…!".

Después… después todo se vuelve penumbra, desde el cuerpo mancillado de Taichi que volvieron a encerrar en el sótano hasta mi propio dolor. Me cubrieron los ojos con una tela teñida de negro la cuál humedecí con el residuo de mis lágrimas. Me subieron al coche y estuvimos navegando la ciudad durante horas. Quedé dormido…

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en brazos de mi padre. Sus brazos fornidos me tenían sujeto y su rostro parecía conmovido. Esa vez, creo, fue la única que mi padre demostró su cariño hacia mí, pero en aquél entonces no me importó, porque mientras yo estaba bajo el resguardo de mi padre, Tai estaba solo en la oscuridad, con su herida en la cabeza echando sangre, con su cuerpo hecho jiras y con sus pies muy cerca del abismo de la muerte.

Desde entonces lo pienso¿acaso hay algo peor que no poder ayudar a los tuyos?... no encuentro otro castigo más terrible, para mí, que la maldita impotencia. Por eso me juré a mí mismo, después de ese día, que nunca más me sentiría impotente. Que la prepotencia me guiaría, que antes de dejarme aplastar, remolería todo a mi caso… pero al final de cuentas, en contra de mi voluntad, terminé mintiéndome.

_**--**_

_**Fin del Flash back o Retrospección -11 años atrás – POV Yamato Ishida**_

_**--**_

-No pude proteger a Taichi en el pasado, no pude proteger a esa mujer en el presente- El Ishida cerró el grifo del agua y suspiró –Tai es mi mejor amigo, por eso dolió… pero Sora no es nada mío, debería odiarla- La voz de Tk apareció en su mente '_**Si la amas, díselo**_' –Son tonterías… Tk y sus estupideces; acabo de conocer a esa chica, la detesto, era impertinente, valiente y brusca, todo lo que odio en una mujer… ese sujeto le robó su vigor, no debería importarme… pero me importa, me importa porque decidí que sería mía… ¡es mía!".

Salió del sanitario con los cabellos húmedos y la promesa hecha a Tk picándole el alma. No dejaba de oír a su hermano que le aconsejaba declarar el amor a alguien y regresar al 'camino del bien'.

-"parezco idiota monologando, pensar no se hizo para mí… yo sigo mis instintos, como Taichi"- se dijo –"y ahora mismo seguiré lo que me dicte mi carne de vampiro".

El Ishida sonrió con ironía y por inercia deambuló por el pasillo que conectaba a la habitación de la cautiva.

Yamato encontró a Sora mirando por la ventana. La cama en donde la había dejado acostada estaba sin hacerse, las cobijas se habían convertido en huracán de sábanas. El sol caía, por la ventana entraba un haz de luz rojiza que iluminaba aún más el cabello y la piel de la chica. Yamato deseó que fuera una estatua, lo deseó aunque sabía que paralizar a esa joven era imposible. Y Tai ya no estaba. Y Tai había dejado la puerta abierta, pero Sora no se había marchado. El rubio caminó hasta estacionarse detrás de Takenouchi; se quedó quieto, con las manos en sus bolsillos y los recuerdos licuándose por dentro, revolviéndole todo, desgarrándolo: el secuestro de Tai en el pasado, la violación de Sora en el presente… sus encuentros de odio y pasión con la pelirroja, la primera vez que la había visto… todo dando vueltas por culpa de la orden de su hermano, o más bien, por culpa de sus deseos mismos, por culpa de él.

Así que si era su culpa¿por qué evadirla¿por qué negarla¿por qué dejar de al lado lo que quería sentir¿Por qué odiarla, si eso dolía¿por qué no amarla, si eso deseaba¿por qué no hacer caso del alma de Tk, que siempre fue mejor que la suya¿por qué no buscar una oportunidad¿¡Por qué!?... y la abrazó. La abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera romperla; la piel de la joven se tensó.

-"… N-o".

-"Perdóname, Sora, pero te amo".-

--

_Continuará en el capítulo 11, titulado _"Monstruo"

_--_

¡Por fin terminé!, creo que nunca había tardado tanto en escribir un capítulo de un fanfic… este lo hice a pegazones, por eso no me gustó enteramente, pero ya tenía qué publicar. Este episodio se tratan temas crudos y lamento si alguien se siente molesto por eso, no es mi culpa… digamos que mi lado dark está más brillante que nunca. Pasaron varias cosas en este capi… sobre todo cosas referentes al pasado de Tai y Yamato, creo que lo que les pasó los hizo más unidos, pero ya luego en otra retrospección explicaré eso (lamento haber sido tan dramática y cruel con Tai y con Matt… a uno le hice algo horrible y le destrocé, a Matt le creé una de las peores sensaciones, porque para mí no hay nada peor que no poder ayudar a alguien que lo necesita, muchas veces yo preferiría sufrir por esa persona y no ser espectador de su desgracia… así que disculpen mi maldad, fans de ese par -.- trataré de hacerlos felices en un futuro… de cualquier manera, vivimos en un mundo en donde este tipo de cosas desgraciadamente ocurren a diario, por lo cual creo que no está del todo mal describir un poco de esta realidad... otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que los flash back estásn escritos desde el punto de vista de Yamato, pero Yamato Recordando y adulto)… pronto sabremos cómo Tai se salvó de morir (ahí entra Sora), sabremos qué hizo Koushiro en su infancia (su secreto saldrá a la luz) y veremos qué rollo con la prometida de Tai, con el compromiso entre Joe y Kari… sabremos qué harán con Oikawa, saldrán más los Ichijouji… ¡cielos!, ya me compliqué la vida con este fic!, en fin, espero que no les haya decepcionado, como dejé mucho tiempo sin escribir, supongo que medio perdí el toque, pero trataré de mejorar para la próxima. GRACIAS. GRACIAS POR LEER, a pesar de que soy una infamia y tardo siglos en actualizar… trataré de darme más tiempo para esto.

--

Agradecimientos especiales a: _**yiman, stephanie (3), LaLa !, Verona (2) , FAN01 (2), Yachiru7Temari, soraDark666, Jade Saotome, crazy takeshida, Antotis, Hiro Makimashi, Atori-chan, adriannita, carla-chan, Clio Latiny, Sucel, Kagura haruno, Naru Moony, Kyoto-4ever,UUuuuUUU, anita-asakura, SkuAg, Chikage-SP, ragamuffing, Sofia-Princess, kizu-chan,luly, Alba Diggory-Black, L.I.T., Estefi, y a todos aquellos que leyeron y no me dejaron comentarios D. Gracias por todo, si acaso olvidé tu nombre en esta lista fue a causa de mi descuido por lo cual me disculpo. ¡Hasta el prox capi!, trataré de no tardar tanto.**_

Se despide,

_CieloCriss_


	13. Te vencí

Marzo de 2008: Ya ni sé qué poner para pedir disculpas por mi tardanza en esta historia… supongo que mi pretexto es el trabajo que me absorbe todo el día. No puedo decir que no escriba, porque de eso vivo… pero siempre se extraña escribir ficción.

En esta ocasión el capítulo está algo malo, creo que perdí el toque y ritmo que llevaba, pero con el siguiente, que escribiré pronto, la historia de verdad que estará genial (jaja, según yo).

Para el próximo capítulo también prometo contestar comentarios, cada uno de los que me escribió me anima a no dejar este fic en el abandono.

Gracias por leerme de nuevo.

Al inicio esta historia era una mezcla de mangas shojo, pero mi inspiración traicionera provocó que hiciera de esto un drama algo trágico, enredoso y de contenido sexual.

**ADVERTENCIA: este cap contiene escenas sobre sexo, así que está****n avisados.**

Ni Digimon ni las ideas de algunos Shoujo me pertenecen, sólo la enredosa trama, supongo.

ADVERTENCIA2: lamento si el capítulo tiene errores, en serio que no tuve oportunidad de corregirlo.

**Digital Cuatro**

Por CieloCriss

Once.- _**"Te vencí"**_

Parte Uno

Miyako Inoue pensó que a fuerzas tenía que ser un fotomontaje. Sobre sus manos temblorosas sostenía decenas de copias de las fotografías que la Esposa-dos había regado por la calle minutos atrás. Koushiro Izumi estaba ido, de pie, sí, pero con los brazos sueltos, como si fueran de trapo. Los ojos negros estaban opacos, sin el brillo del atardecer, del sol que se ocultaba.

La joven había intentado hablar, irse, ¡hacer algo más que recolectar las fotografías!, sin embargo también estaba con su mente y sus ojos puestos en las fotos.

-"Tiene que ser un fotomontaje…"- reiteró casi silente, hacia Koushiro.

-"No, te lo dije, soy un _Monstruo_; la sangre que está en la foto es de la persona que yo maté cuando tenía cinco años"- murmuró Koushiro, tallándose los ojos, como para volver al mundo.

-"¡Cinco años!"- exclamó la hija de los Inoue –"¡Un niño de esa edad no mata a nadie!".

-"Oh, pero yo sí"- sonrió Koushiro, reviviendo su mirada sagaz y tranquila –". No sólo en las películas pasan estas cosas, ¿has visto alguna película sobre anticristos?, desde niños cometen asesinatos… ese puede ser mi caso… esa mujer lo sabe, por eso me lo recuerda y me amenaza con ello".

-"No juegues con esto, Izumi-san".

-"No juego. Te lo digo. Yo maté al hombre de la foto".- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-"Entonces no me lo digas, ¡miénteme como seguro le mientes a todos, incluso al resto de los D4!".

-"No tiene caso mentirte a ti"- dijo Koushiro –"No ahora, que no hay salida…"- el pelirrojo se silenció un poco. Recordó a la Esposa-dos amenazándole, encerrándolo en un laberinto del cuál no podía salir… si quería que su secreto quedara sellado, tenía que traicionar a sus amigos y a sí mismo, porque tendría qué ceder su investigación contra la ex esposa número dos del señor Ishida; pero si dejaba abierto su secreto, todo su mundo se derrumbaría.

-"En cualquiera de las dos opciones traiciono a mis amigos"- dijo para sí mismo –"en cualquiera de las dos opciones hay mentira y traición"- se repitió mientras ponía la mano en su barbilla y miraba que el ocaso se estaba convirtiendo en noche –"¿Vale la pena vivir en un mundo donde no puedes tener la libertad de elegir?"- indagó a lengua suelta, sin importarle que Miyako estuviera ahí –"Si me convertí en _Monstruo_ desde pequeño, ¿qué más da volver a serlo?".

-"¡Izumi-san!"- gritó la chica, sujetándolo de los hombros –"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?".

-"Que si no me sueltas, te puedes convertir en la víctima de un _Monstruo_, de un ser que te va a despellejar aunque no lo desee".

-"¡No digas tonterías!"- bufó la chica, dándole una bofetada –"¡Deja de llamarte _Monstruo_, por el amor de Dios!".

Koushiro se talló la mejilla y sujetó el cuello de Yolei con fuerza.

-"Por el amor de Dios me llamo Koushiro, pero por el amor del diablo soy lo que soy"- mencionó con seriedad –"Ve a tu casa, vive en tus pequeñas mentiras si eso te hace feliz… eres libre de regresar o no a mi club de computadoras, también puedes decirle a Jo-senpai lo que se te pegue en gana, al fin y al cabo mañana todo terminará".

A pesar de las palabras del pelirrojo, Miyako no estaba asustada, porque los ojos de Koushiro eran tristes; más que furia expresaban soledad, desesperación, abandono.

Los monstruos nunca se sienten solos. Por eso tenía que ser un fotomontaje.

Así que la joven se movió bruscamente, hasta soltarse del cuello que le sujetaba el muchacho.

-"A mí no me engañas"- le dijo y lo rodeó con sus brazos hasta abrazarlo.

Koushiro Izumi no le respondió.

-"Prefiero causar miedo que lástima"- reclamó.

-"No es lástima, es sólo que estás tan triste que dan ganas de abrazarte"- le dijo.

-"Me he perdido en un laberinto del que ya no hay salida"- admitió el pelirrojo –"tu consuelo no me salvará".

-"¿Por qué?".

-"Porque no estás enamorada de mí"- explicó –"por tanto, tu deseo de salvarme del abismo es superfluo".

-"Ni la más fiel enamorada puede sacarte del abismo más profundo si tú ya te has rendido, senpai"- dijo la joven.

-"Quizá tienes razón"- suspiró Koushiro, dando un par de palmaditas a Miyako. Fueron palmadas poco atentas, pero la Inoue supo que eran de buen gesto. –"Ve a tu casa, Miyako-san".

-"Lo haré"- Miyalo lo soltó. Viendo a Koushiro débil hasta le dio la sensación de que estaba con Iori-kun, el vecino a quien quería como un hermano –"pero antes cuéntame en verdad qué pasó y qué planeas hacer, necesitas un confidente, ¿no es así?".

-"No. Además, seguro eres del tipo de mujer que no es buena escuchando, me da la sensación de que te gusta hablar de ti y no de los demás… sumándole a eso, soy malo hablando de mí y tengo demasiados asuntos por atender, después del día de mañana quizá…"- el Izumi respiró entrecortadamente –"Gracias por todo de cualquier manera, hice bien en elegirte de todas las chicas del colegio para ser mi dama de compañía".

-"Eres de lo peor, te ofrezco acercarme y me rechazas, seguramente ni siquiera te gusto".

-"Eres bonita e inteligente, por supuesto que me eres atractiva"- se quejó Koushiro –"y me encanta que mientas, lo haces tan bien".

-"Pero no me amas, ¿cierto?".

-"No, por supuesto que no".- aceptó el joven con la vista entrecerrada, como en otro mundo. –"Ojalá".

Miyako Inoue no comprendió la actitud del muchacho, sólo sacudió la cabeza, porque estaba confundida. Por alguna razón le interesaba de repente el D4, pero no como le interesaba Ken Ichijouji, sino diferente. Cada vez que veía a Koushiro sentía que estaba viendo a Cody Hida; era algo así como un sentimiento fraternal que ella misma no entendía, era ¿simpatía? ¿Empatía?, o tal vez, como había predicho su interlocutor, era lástima.

-"¡Oh, hijo!"- los interrumpió una voz fresca y aguda. Koushiro transformó su rostro inmediatamente, las cejas dejaron de estar fruncidas, los labios ya no se vieron torcidos. La mirada ocultó la tristeza con nubes imaginarias. Miyako no supo cuándo, pero Koushiro la tomó de la mano.

-"Madre, eres tú"- saludó cortésmente a una dama que acababa de asomarse de una limosina blanca –"Pensé que… que… que papá y tú tenían la cena con los accionistas".

-"Quise venir a darte una vuelta"– dijo la señora Izumi, Miyako notó que era pálida y de cabello castaño, parecía una mujer frágil, aunque muy simpática –"Hijo, ¿esa niña que está contigo es esa amiga que querías presentarme?".

Koushiro pardapeó, se sonrojó levemente; Yolei en cambio se puso lívida.

-"Sí, por supuesto, es la joven con la que actualmente salgo, madre"- contestó con una leve reverencia –"La traía para presentártela, pero al llegar a casa recordé que tenías un compromiso".

La señora Izumi se bajó de la limosina inmediatamente, con una enorme sonrisa de complicidad que le dirigió a Miyako.

-"¡Oh, pero qué linda niña, hijo!".

-"Su nombre es Miyako Inoue, hija de "notables" empresarios de almacenes"- dijo el pelirrojo –"en otra ocasión podrás tomar el té con ella, ya que por ahora debo llevarla a su casa".

-"Oh, claro, se hace noche, pero no pensarás llevarla en la motocicleta, ¿verdad?, podría ser peligroso para una dama".

-"Iré por el auto entonces, madre"- dijo Koushiro con simpleza y frescura; Miyako casi deja abierta su mandíbula –"Con permiso".

El pelirrojo hizo una otra reverencia y se retiró arrastrando consigo la moto que le había regalado Taichi en su último cumpleaños; la Inoue quiso seguirlo, sin embargo, no lo hizo, pues la señora Izumi seguía sonriendo delante de ella.

-"Estaba tan preocupada por Koushiro"- soltó la señora de repente –"Me alegra que la razón de su turbación de los últimos días sea una jovencita tan hermosa como tú".

-"Eh, gracias"- dijo Miyako, tratando de responder con la misma fluidez que la mujer.

-"Siempre he pensado que el amor puede hacer entrar en sus cabales a todas las personas"- soltó la señora Izumi, tomando las manos de su "nuera".

-"¿Perdón?".

-"Aún es muy pronto, pero voy a pedirte un favor Miyako-chan"- replicó con dulzura, aunque la Inoue notó que también hablaba con un poco de tristeza, ¿o sería desesperación?

¿Qué clase de favor podría pedirle una mujer de la alta sociedad?, con lo cursi que le parecía la señora, probablemente le pediría 'haz feliz a mi hijito', o algo así, pero la joven sabía que fuera lo que fuera, ella jamás podría cumplir esa promesa.

-"Eh…"

-"Kou-chan siempre ha sido el nieto favorito de su abuelo, de la cabeza de nuestra familia, además, no es porque sea mi hijo, pero es el más inteligente y gentil de todos los jóvenes que conozco".

¿Inteligente?, tal vez era hasta genio, ¿pero gentil?, Miyako tenía algunas dudas sobre el concepto que esa mujer tenía acerca de la gentileza.

-"Ehhh…"- repitió.

-"Pero aún así, mi hijo se niega a aceptar a ser el heredero de la empresa".

-"¿Qué?"- soltó Miyako, con los ojos abiertos al doble. ¿Qué clase de persona era el tal Izumi que todavía se deba el lujo de rechazar el dinero de su familia?

'_Soy un Monstruo'_, escuchó Miyako que le decía Koushiro en su mente.

-"Si tan sólo pudieras persuadirlo…"- susurró la señora Izumi, luego ésta sacudió la cabeza y sonrió –"Olvida lo que he dicho, con que lo hagas feliz me basta".

El celular de la mujer sonó, ésta lo sacó con presteza de la bolsa hecha de perlas que cargaba.

-"Oh, cariño, sí, vine a darle una vuelta a Kou-chan, ¿y a que no adivinas?, ¡me ha presentado a su novia!, claro, claro, la invitaremos a cenar, nos vemos en un rato"- colgó también apresurada y volvió a sonreírle a la supuesta novia del menor de los D4.

Cada vez que la señora Izumi le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas, la Inoue sentía vértigos de incomodidad. Para su suerte, la cochera metálica de la mansión se abrió y de ésta salió Koushiro en un convertible de color amarillo.

-"Hijo, ¿no llevarás chofer?".

-"No, madre"- excusó el chico. Se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora llevaba puesto un pantalón marrón y una camisa verde caqui –"Aprovechando que saqué mi licencia de aprendiz cuando cumplí 16, ¿no sería mejor llevarla yo mismo?".

-"Vayan con cuidado entonces, hijo".

El pelirrojo se bajó del carro y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta por donde ingresaría Miyako.

-"Así lo haré, que papá y tú tengan una reunión exitosa".

-"Así será, incluso podrías ir con nosotros y traer al Miyako-chan contigo, así podríamos presentarte con los socios, después de todo…".

-"No en esta ocasión, madre, Miyako-san no puede llegar tarde a su casa, pero luego podríamos realizar alguna cena en su honor".

-"De acuerdo, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión"- dijo la señora. Koushiro hizo una inclinación sutil, tomó la mano de Miyako y la hizo subir al auto.

-"¿Eso no es una fotografía?"- preguntó de repente la señora Izumi.

Koushiro volteó alterado; entre la banqueta había una de las fotografías que la Esposa-dos había lanzado a la calle.

-"Madre, es mejor que no recojas más cosas de la calle, suficiente con lo que recogiste hace años 11 años".

-"Hijo, no digas eso"- pidió la mujer.

El joven corrió hasta donde estaba la fotografía, la recogió y la hizo pedazos con presteza.

-"Esa es la verdad, madre"- comentó con los ojos temblorosos –"suficiente con que me hayas recogido a mí".

-"Hijo, no vuelvas a decir eso, ¡tú eres mi niño!".

Koushiro abrazó a la señora Izumi. Miyako hubiera querido abrazarse a sí misma y desaparecer de ahí. Estaba sabiendo demasiadas cosas para su gusto, cosas que dolían, cosas que despellejaban a otras personas, pero que de alguna manera las sentía.

-"Ojalá hubieras sido tú quien me hubiera dado la vida"- le susurró –"No te preocupes por la chica, ella lo sabe todo… feliz reunión".

Soltó a su madre adoptiva y corrió hacia el automóvil, que encendió con rapidez, sin hacerle caso a sus ojos, los cuales parecían querer quebrarse, como si fueran de cristal.

Arrancó dejando a la señora Izumi con las manos en el pecho y su celular sonando de nueva cuenta.

-"Izumi-senpai, ¡vas muy rápido!"- le dijo Miyako, al notar que el chico sobrepasaba los 100 kilómetros. Era verdad que por esas largas y anchas avenidas de familias ricas no parecía haber mucho peligro, pero la muchacha no tenía buen presentimiento de todo eso.

-"Cállate"- murmuró Koushiro –"Me desconcentras".

-"A quien desconcentraste es a tu pobre madre, ¡y también a mí!"- Miyako se hizo para atrás el cabello con desesperación, como iban en un convertible traía su larga melena desordenada entre el viento.

-"Me oíste claramente allá, ¿no es cierto?, ella no es mi madre".

-"Mira, yo no sé si sea a o no tu mamá de sangre, pero ella de verdad te quiere como si fueras su hijo y…"

Koushiro frenó abruptamente. El auto derrapó. Frente a ellos quedó una anciana, que cruzaba la calle temblorosa y no había visto que el convertible se le venía encima.

-"¡Ése es el problema, no debería quererme, soy un _Monstruo_!"- Koushiro se bajó del automóvil, corrió hacia la anciana, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta el otro lado de la calle. Luego volvió al vehículo, pero Miyako se había puesto en el asiento del piloto.

-"No me voy a quitar de tu asiento hasta que te tranquilices, Izumi-san"- dijo la chica con determinación –"No sé de tus problemas, y no deberían importarme, pero si sigues actuando así, entonces terminarás autodestruyéndote y te llevarás de corbata a gente inocente, como a esa viejita o a mí".- agarró las llaves del auto y se las echó en su sostén, sin pensarlo mucho, tenía la idea de que el pelirrojo no iba a llegar 'hasta ahí'. –"En todo caso" – agregó – "si fueras un _Monstruo_, habrías despedazado a esa ancianita, pero en cambio frenaste y hasta te bajaste para ayudarla a cruzar la calle, ¿qué eso no es prueba de que tienes corazón?".

-"Perdón"- susurró Koushiro, con el cuerpo encorvado, estaba justo afuera del auto, mirándola –"En verdad no quiero llevar a un chica como tú a mi infierno… te daré dinero para el taxi, de ahí puedes llamar a Ichijouji Ken-san, y entregarle tus sentimientos".

-"¿Cómo dices?".

-"Te gusta él, lo sé, soy buen observador"- mencionó solemnemente –"… son buenos tipos, los Ichijouji… toma"– sacó un fajo de billetes y se los dio. –"Ahora sal de mi auto, de mi vida y de mis tentaciones".

Miyako no arrojó el dinero a la calle a pesar de que sabía que hubiera sido la acción ideal para sentirse digna. Pero desperdiciar dinero era una de las cosas que le habían prohibido sus padres. Lo que hizo fue arrugarlo y ponerlo en el asiento del copiloto.

-"Estás loco, pero de verdad, deberías estar enclaustrado; ¿cuántas caras tienes, Izumi-senpai?, en la escuela eres una cosa, con tu madre otra, con tus amigos también, ¡y ni se diga conmigo!".

-"No me des lecciones de ética, ¿no haces tú lo mismo que yo?"- Koushiro se inclinó y cogió a Miyako en los brazos.

-"¡¡Hey!!, suéltame".

Ya en sus brazos, la sacó del auto y la fue soltando hasta que Miyako apoyó sus pies en el pavimento. Izzy la tenía sujeta de la cintura y todavía no la liberaba.

-"No tiene nada de malo ser adoptado"- le dijo Miyako, desviando la mirada.

-"Lo sé"- sinceró el muchacho, acercándose a ella –"Lo malo no es eso; lo malo es ser hijo de una mujer que come sangre"-. Y sin previo aviso la besó.

Pero no fue como el primer beso que ya le había robado el chico, este fue más feroz, sintió la lengua hirviente de Koushiro dentro de sus labios.

Se sentía bien. Aunque no era Ken-kun, esa boca temblorosa del pelirrojo D4 le despertaba ñáñaras. Luego sintió que le acariciaba el cuello e iba bajando sus manos hasta el escote de su blusa. Miyako gritó y se separó abruptamente, pero Koushiro ya llevaba con él las llaves de su convertible.

-"Los trucos de Taichi sí que funcionan"- dijo con tono inocente, hizo a un lado a Miyako, tomó el dinero y volvió a dárselo. –"Ve a tu casa, si ves a Iori Hida, salúdamelo y dile que sea un gran hombre como su abuelo".

-"¡Hey, Izumi-san!, ¡espera!"- pero Koushiro salió disparado nuevamente con el convertible y Miyako lo perdió de vista.

-"Esto no me gusta nada, ¿qué es lo que va a hacer?, ¿por qué le brillan así los ojos?".

No fue consciente de que estaba llamando a Ken Ichijouji por el celular, hasta que el chico contestó por el otro lado de la línea.

-"¿Inoue-san?".

* * *

Yamato acarició la cadera de Sora. La chica vestía una bata de seda que los criados del joven Ishida le había puesto. Le subio la tela, para tocar la piel apiñonada de la joven, quien gimió en son de reclamo pero no hizo nada. Sora no podía moverse. En su mente estaba el recuerdo de Oikawa, forzándola, escupiéndole palabras crueles y tocándola a la fuerza.

-"Ayer debí hacerte el amor"- le susurró Yamato –"pero hoy voy a reponer mis errores, Sora, voy a hacerte sentirme…"- se le entrecortaron las palabras, porque besó las piernas de la muchacha, que estaba tiesa.

-"Por favor… n-no"- susurró la joven Takenouchi. Sus ojos se estaban remojando.

Yamato no le respondió, sólo levantó la cabeza. Sus cabellos dorados despeinados dejaron apenas en entrevisto los ojos azules, de lobo, que la devoraban. Con su lengua lamió las gotas saladas que yacían en las mejillas de la joven y después le atacó el cuello con una pequeña mordida.

-"No voy a permitir que se te seque el deseo, Sora, yo sé que me sientes… no me importa si ese imbécil te lastimó, yo te voy a renovar" - susurró con voz de víbora. Le tocó los pechos, los masajeó y comenzó a desabrochar la bata.

-"Te…. Te dije… que si lo hacías serías como él…".

-"Te reto a que me detengas entonces, mujer"- dijo Yamato con crueldad.

-"¡Ah!"- gritó Sora. Yamato succionó uno de sus senos y bajó sus manos hasta la entrepierna.

-"Me dijiste que te demostrara mi amor, ¿cierto, preciosa?"- susurró, metiendo sus dedos al clítoris, que se tensó.

Sora lanzó otro gemido, este de dolor, de miedo.

-"Tienes que cuidar tus palabras, porque pueden hacerse realidad"- agregó, después de liberar el pezón de Sora.

La chica apretó los ojos. Pensó en moverse, en huir, pero no le obedecieron las piernas. Su cuerpo le ardía, era como el fuego.

Yamato comenzó a acariciarla. Se giró, y ya de lado, colocó a la chica bajo su regazo. Sora comenzó a lagrimar abiertamente, pero el rubio no se detuvo. No importaba cuánto hiciera llorar a esa chica, al final le dibujaría, con sangre o lo que fuera, una sonrisa.

-"Nghh… por… favor… déjame…"

-"Relájate, no voy a hacerte daño"- las manos del chico dentro de ella estaban escarbando su herida, la quemaban.

Eran como el hielo que se volvía llamarada y se derretía.

Sora no supo cuándo, pero ese ardor se convirtió en vértigo y volvió a gritar, pero con ese grito liberó una nube negra que traía dentro de ella. Los dedos de Yamato la estaban paseando en una montaña rusa, por ello fue capaz de mover sus manos hasta los cabellos de Yamato, para hacerlos a un lado y verle los ojos.

Matt estaba sonrojado. Sus pálidas mejillas habían desaparecido. Sus ojos la veían a ella con una mirada que Sora no comprendía del todo.

Era ternura. Era ansiedad. No. Sora lo sabía. Era deseo.

Después su mente se llenó de nubarrones y la imagen de Oikawa fue amaneciendo en un Matt que la desconcertaba. Era intenso. Tan intenso que no la dejaba pensar, ni hablar, ni soñar, ni detenerlo. Los dedos del rubio se resbalaban por su sexo, mientras el muchacho le masajeaba los pechos con su otra mano y le besaba el cuerpo con unos labios mojados y temblorosos.

-"¡¡Aaah!!".

Su entrepierna se revolcó y tembló, pero de gozo y no de dolor; sin embargo su mente no lo digirió de inmediato, hasta que gimió largamente. Sora se cubrió el rostro; Yamato sacó los dedos de su cuerpo, la chica vio que brillaban, se sintió húmeda.

-"Este, es el primer orgasmo que te dedico"- le dijo el chico, con una sonrisa segura.

Sora tembló, se sintió descubierta, avergonzada, misteriosa. Matt en cambio la jaló hacia él y la acomodó en su pecho. Sora sintió el corazón del joven, que latía con fuerza, ¿o era el suyo?

-"¿Sigues llorando?"- preguntó Yamato al sentir las lágrimas de la pelirroja chocar en su piel.

-"Eres… un estúpido"- respondió Sora, con la voz por debajo de sus fuerzas.

-"No te preocupes, no haré nada más hoy"- le susurró al oído mientras le besaba la oreja –"No voy a forzarte, sólo haré que lo ansíes, que no te duela y admitas que eres mía".

Sora apretó los ojos. Al final de cuentas era débil porque quería creer en las palabras de Yamato, era basura porque se había dejado vencer, porque los dedos de Yamato habían tocado en ella una melodía que no podía negar… por ahora todo seguía gris.

El gris anula las luchas porque no es blanco, ni negro.

-"No ganarás…"- le dijo Sora junto a las lágrimas.

Yamato la abrazó más -"¿Acaso no te he vencido ya?"- fue lo que le salió al joven de los labios, mientras su cuerpo también temblaba a pesar del calor que emitían sus actos.

* * *

Ken Ichijouji se reunió con Miyako en un parque. Aunque pasaban las 8 de la noche, la chica aún vestía el uniforme del instituto y tenía los ojos extraviados. La única diferencia era que la joven llevaba puestos unas enormes gafas, que cubrían sus ojos de color maple.

Era una noche fresca, como si a la primavera le hubiera dado gripe de invierno. Ken se quitó la chaqueta y se sonrojó y notar que el viento fresco no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Miyako estaba sentada en uno de los columpios, tras ella había un árbol de cerezo, pero de noche las flores se veían pardas, sin vida.

-"Inoue-san"- saludó el chico –"Hace frío, arrópate con eso, ¿quieres?".

La chica aceptó de buena gana, de haber sido otro día, el que Ken-kun le hubiera dado su chamarra habría significado un sueño hecho realidad.

-"Gracias por venir, perdona que te llamara tan tarde".-"No importa, de cualquier manera estaba haciendo cosas de mi hermano, quien trabaja para Izumi, así que da lo mismo seguir haciendo cosas para el presidente del club".

-"¿Te molesta?, quiero decir, ¿Izumi-senpai te desagrada?".

-"Mh, no, a mi hermano y a mis padres les simpatiza mucho; yo he convivido poco con él y si te soy sincero me es indiferente"- el menor de los Ichijouji no supo si dijo lo correcto, por eso llevó su mano hasta su nunca y miró hacia arriba. El cielo se veía morado, por las nubes.

-"Uhmm, Ken-kun, tu chaqueta está cálida, gracias".

Ken no respondió, sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

-"De qué querías hablarme"

-"Te lo dije por teléfono, Izumi está loco, pienso que hará algo… tiene muchos secretos y… y…"

-"Tranquila"- Ken acarició el cabello de Miyako, que estaba despeinado –"Necesitas contármelo desde el principio para poder ayudarte".

-"Pero hay muchos secretos de por medio que me pertenecen".

-"¿Te refieres a que Koushiro Izumi es adoptado?"- preguntó Ken en voz baja. Miyako abrió los ojos al doble.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?, Ken-kun, dime"- preguntó intrigada la chica, poniéndose de pie para abrocharse la chaqueta de mezclilla de Ken.

El muchacho no hizo gesto de arrepentimiento ni de emoción, sólo soltó un largo resoplido.

-"Mi padre llevó su caso cuando lo adoptaron, Osamu fue quien me dio esa información; cuando era pequeño, Izumi pasaba tardes enteras en las oficinas de mi padre".

-"¿Por lo de su caso?"

-"No"- dijo Ken con calma –"Eso fue antes, pero cuando Koushiro pasaba días en la comisaría de policía, era porque quería ayudar a encontrar a unos amigos suyos que habían sido secuestrados".

-"¿Cómo dices?".

-"Izumi-san, a pesar de que era un niño de preescolar, ayudó a resolver algunos casos, no me sé la historia, pero en una de esas ocasiones le salvó la vida a mi hermano Osamu, por eso está en deuda con él".

Miyako asintió pero no entendió todo lo que Ken decía.

-"No sé y ni me importa el pasado del D4, Ken-kun, sólo sé que… que… como esa mujer lo amenazó, va a hacer una locura; se la pasa diciendo que es un Monstruo y cosas así".

Ken no dijo nada, se sentó en el columpio donde antes había estado la joven.

-"Sabía que una chica como tú no era capaz de odiar al presidente, lo sabía"- dijo en tono triste, porque notó que Miyako estaba preocupada por el pelirrojo.

-"Pues no se trata de si lo odio o no, pero creo que soy la única que puede ayudarlo por ahora, pero claro, para eso necesito de ti, Ken-kun".

-"Investigaré a la mujer que vimos esta mañana con Izumi, no te preocupes, sea lo que sea que vaya a hacer, lo voy a detener para que no traigas… esos, esos ojos hinchados".

-"Ken-kun, qué cosas tan bonitas dices"- dijo Miyako, tallándose la cara. –"Por eso me gustas tanto".

Ken desvió la mirada. Después de todo su hermano Osamu tenía razón.

* * *

La madre de Taichi dejó instalada a su prometida al otro lado de la mansión. Tai supo que lo hizo adrede, para no darle tentaciones. En cuanto entró a su cuarto se echó en su cama, que estaba tendida con un edredón cuadriculado.

El joven dejó salir un resoplido muy largo y recordó a Sora Takenouchi, no ahora que era una mujer, sino cuando era niña.

-"Eras mi tesoro"- le dijo a esa ilusión, mientras daba vueltas en la cama –"¿por qué tuvo que robarte mi mejor amigo?".

Entonces negó y siguió monologando.

-"No te robó. Yo te regalé. Ahora que te pasó lo mismo que a mí te convertiste en la víctima y no en mi heroína".

Se levantó. Estaba ansioso. Desde la noche pasada no dejaba de pensar en una sombra. A cada minuto que pasaba esa sombra se iba aclarando. Primero las piernas largas y flacas vestidas con un pantalón oscuro, luego esas manos cetrinas, huesudas, toscas… un rostro lánguido con una máscara que sólo dejaba ver ventanas de ojos, con el cabello a los hombros, untado al cuello. Las ojeras del extraño recorriéndole.

Después no había ropa. Sólo un enorme miembro cerca de él, queriéndolo romper.

Taichi sacudió la cabeza. No quería admitirlo, pero lo estaba recordando. Estaba recordando su secuestro, su dolor, su niebla… y el pensar que Sora era de Yamato no ayudaba mucho.

-"Una mujer"- dijo al instante, con ansiedad –"una maldita mujer, ¡necesito una!".

Cada vez que soñaba con ese sujeto, lo único que lo hacía olvidar era el cuerpo de una mujer debajo de él. Un cuerpo sudoroso, un espasmo. Sexo. Pero su madre le había roto su anhelo, había despedido a todas las criadas esa misma mañana, para alejarle las tentaciones.

Pensó en Mimi, pero inmediatamente la desechó. No había sentido nada aquella noche. A pesar de que Mimi tenía el cabello largo, hermoso y ese cuerpo de princesa, no le había gustado el sabor de esa niña, porque había sido como probarse a sí mismo.

-"Mi madre quiere que desflore a mi prometida entonces"- musitó con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo – "o a su hermanita… ¿qué no se dice que las mujeres francesas son muy "liberales"?".

El joven se incorporó. Fue a la ducha y se vistió con un pijama azul marino. Salió de la habitación, pero se encontró a varios guaruras custodiando la puerta.

-"Joven amo, su madre ha pedido que no lo dejemos salir".

Taichi los miró con indiferencia y siguió caminando.

-"Joven amo, por favor".

-"¿Cómo piensan detenerme?, ¿tocándome, acaso?, ¿a quién le son fieles, a una vieja bruja que morirá antes que yo o al heredero de todo lo que hay en esta casa?".

-"Taichi-sama, se lo ruego".

-"Saldré a dar un paseo; sólo tienen qué decirle a la bruja que me dormí… yo los recompensaré".

Los guaruras se mordieron los labios casi al mismo tiempo y no hicieron nada más; el muchacho los había comprado. Taichi siguió caminando, a cada paso que daba más emoción le llegaba a la mente.

¿Cómo sabría Zoe-chan?, ¿sería virgen?, ¿y sus pechos?, ¿serían como los de Sora, o quizá más grandes?

Su mansión era una enorme casa oriental de largos pasillos de madera y habitaciones tranquilas, decoradas de manera tradicional.

Cuando llegó a las habitaciones que su madre había asignado a su prometida y a la hermana de ésta, frenó su impulso de tocar por el sonido de su celular, que lo desconcentró.

-"Pensé que lo había dejado en el cuarto"- dijo con pereza, sacando el aparato del bolsillo del pijama. No reconoció el número, sin embargo contestó. ¿Y si era una de sus "amigas" y quería pasarla bien? –"¿Aló?".

-"Ay, qué bueno que contestas, Tai"- el joven moreno escuchó la voz melosa de Mimi Tachikawa y lanzó un resoplido de inconformidad; de todas las mujeres del mundo, la que le llamaba era la única con la que no se quería acostar.

-"No es hora para que llames, _Princesa_"- dijo con sarcasmo –"No tengo ganas de jugar a que hacemos el amor esta noche, búscate a otro".

-"No cuelgues, estoy afuera de tu casa y hace frío; necesito hablar contigo".

-"¿Tanto así quieres rogarme, Mimi-chan?, ve a tu casa y cógete a tu representante, ¿se llama Genai, no?".

-"¡Tai, por favor, esto es serio!, ¿por qué todo para ti es sexo?, Tai… sólo necesito hablarte. El superior Joe está raro, Yamato está fanatizado con esa _Cenicienta_ y su hermano; sólo me quedas tú aunque seas un patán".

-"Si quieres un paño de lágrimas ve con tu Kou-chan a llorarle como cuando eras una cría, Mimi".

Taichi arrojó una risita llena de sorna.

-"Por favor; se trata justamente de Izzy-chan".

El joven se asomó a por una de las ventanas de su residencia. Mimi estaba bajo la luz de un farol, que se veía a lo lejos, después de los jardines que estaban a la entrada de su mansión.

La chica de verdad que era hermosa. Bajo la luz amarillenta del poste lucía como una verdadera princesa de cabellos ondulados y ojos llorosos. Taichi sacudió la cabeza; no debía pensar eso de una mujer que era frígida y no le daba placer. Era una pena que una niña tan bien hecha fuera un desperdicio.

Taichi cerró los ojos. Al hacerlo, la imagen de aquél hombre mancillándolo reapareció.

-"Tai… Tai, por favor, te quitaré sólo unos minutos…".

La puerta de su prometida estaba frente a él. Sólo era cuestión de tocarle y fingir ser encantador para llevarla a la cama. De cualquier modo iba a ser su mujer.

-"Tai, te dije que es sobre Izzy-chan, ¿qué no es tu amigo?".

-"Qué molesta eres"- mugió Taichi –"quédate ahí. Te daré cinco minutos. No toques la puerta porque mi madre está en la mansión y no quiere hembras a la redonda que no sean ella, mi prometida y su séquito".

-"¿Qué dices?"

-"Espera ahí"- repitió y colgó la llamada.

Lo mejor era ir a ver a Mimi, pues con ella podía ser él mismo. Podía herirla y comérsela en insultos; con Zoe-chan en cambio tenía que ser un caballero y Taichi no estaba de humor para serlo.

Se guardó el celular en el bolsillo, por curiosidad acercó su oreja a la puerta de su prometida, para ver si oía algo.

Pero sólo escuchó el silencio.

Taichi Yagami supuso que el viaje hasta Japón desde Francia era cansado, por eso sólo encogió los hombros y devolvió sus pasos hasta el pasillo principal, por el cual bajó las escaleras.

La residencia entera estaba silente, aunque Taichi sabía que alrededor de él había ojos y oídos que lo veían y escuchaban por órdenes de su madre.

-"Daré un paseo en mi auto. Díganle a la señora Yagami que no se preocupe".

Salió a una de las cocheras después de tomar las llaves del coche. Uno de sus guardaespaldas salió tras él.

-"Al menos permítame acompañarlo, joven amo".

-"No. Necesito estar solo, ya les dije que los recompensaré, ¿no basta con eso?"

-"Pero joven, si su madre se llegara a enterar".

Taichi quitó la alarma del auto y subió en él. Justo en ese momento escuchó que el cielo tronaba.

-"Va a llover"-.

Entró al carro, abrió la cochera y salió sin contestarle al guarura, el cual suspiró y fue a buscar una motocicleta, para seguir a Taichi.

Tai salió de su casa justo cuando empezó a gotear. Se detuvo en la esquina, donde Mimi lo esperaba.

-"Súbete"- le indicó.

La chica llevaba puesto un vestido rosado que dejaba ver unos muslos níveos. El cabello lo traía suelto y ondeante.

-"Ay, gracias Tai, después de todo no eres tan malo".

-"Ponte el cinturón, no podemos quedarnos aquí, porque mis guardaespaldas me seguirán".

Arrancó con presteza y tomó el atajo de siempre. Los guardaespaldas lo conocían, pero eran incapaces de alcanzarlo siempre que lo tomaba.

Cuando estuvieron en la autopista, Taichi disminuyó la velocidad. Y miró a Mimi por el rabillo del ojo.

-"¿Entonces qué quieres, _Princesa_?".

-"Tai, yo no soy una princesa, y no vine a buscarte para nada de lo que piensas, aquella vez te lo advertí, que te ibas a arrepentir si querías acostarte conmigo".

Taichi bufó.

-"¿Conoces Odaiba?"- preguntó, ignorando momentáneamente a Mimi.

-"Pues no".

-"Ahí fue donde viví como niño callejero cuando perdí la memoria, ¿te parece si vamos?, hay un malecón por donde se ve el agua, me apetece algo de aire".

-"Pero está lloviendo".

-"No. Está chispeando. Y no tengo problemas con el agua, de cualquier manera tú ya estás mojada"- comentó el joven, -"llegando allá te daré cinco minutos para que hagas tu berrinche y luego harás lo que yo quiera".

-"Está bien"- contestó Mimi, con la voz quebrada.

No hablaron el resto del camino; sólo se miraban por intervalos. Tai seguía viviendo la pesadilla de su secuestro; desde que habían 'rescatado' a Sora Takenouchi sentía como si estuviera reviviendo algo, como si fuera un _dejà vu_, pero uno que dolía mucho y le aceleraba el corazón.

-"Es el mismo hombre"-, dijo mientras frente a él el parabrisas del carro se movía de forma monótona para espantar las gotas que se estrellaban en el cristal –"Es el mismo sentimiento de impotencia".

-"¿Qué dices?".

Tai sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ya llegamos"- avisó, olvidando su monólogo –"Bájate, no te abriré la puerta porque perdiste la gracia de ser princesa ante mí".

Mimi se mordió los labios y se bajó. Frente a ella se veía el agua, que parecía un espejo del firmamento nublado y lloroso. También podía ver una enorme rueda de la fortuna a su costado.

Tai cerró el carro y se le adelantó adonde había una parada de autobús techada. Se sentó; Mimi corrió tras él, pero ya traía el vestido empapado y pegado a la piel, se le veía el ombligo y la tela de su sostén.

-"Eres tan cruel, tengo mucho frío".

-"Siente el frío, Mimi"- se rió Taichi –"En vista de que no sientes el calor, ¿por qué habría de afectarte el frío?".

-"Deja de desquitarte conmigo, ya te lo dije, fuiste tú quien quiso acostarse conmigo… yo… yo sólo quería ser amiga de ustedes, de los cuatro, pero los D4 han cambiado mucho".

-"No estoy para más sermones, linda, así que escupe lo que tengas qué decir".

-"Es sobre Izzy-chan".

-"Mh".

-"Me preocupa".

-"¿Te preocupa, dices?, te quejas de que Joe es aburrido, de que Yamato vive para una _Cenicienta_ y de que yo te hice mía, ¿qué más da que el bebé te preocupe?".

-"Es tu amigo, ¿qué no te preocupa?"- Mimi se puso de pie –"Hoy estaba a punto de llorar en la escuela por culpa de una mujer"- explicó –"Lo vi desde el edificio del colegio con una mujer madura que tenía el pelo rojo y se me hizo conocida, por eso luego me acerqué a él, pero se portó grosero, Izzy-chan nunca ha sido grosero conmigo".

-"Mimi, es que tú te lo buscas por no dejarnos en paz".

-"¿Y no vas a preguntarle qué tiene?, yo vi muy mal a Izzy-chan".

-"Si tiene algo qué decir, me lo dirá"- dijo Tai –"¿para eso me querías?".

-"¿¡No te das cuenta de que está sufriendo tu amigo!?, Jo-senpai también vio a Izzy con esa mujer y dijo que todos tenemos cola que nos pisen, ¿pues qué quiso decir con eso?".

-"No menciones a Joe en mi presencia, es un traidor".

-"¿Un traidor?, ¿por qué, Tai?".

-"No te importa"- dijo con brusquedad el moreno –"¿Me has traído para decirme que Kou-chan está raro?, eres una pérdida de tiempo".

-"¡Ay, ya me cansé!"- se quejó Mimi, soltando el llanto –"¡quiero hacer las cosas bien pero con ustedes no se puede!".

Taichi sonrió. No importaba lo malo que pudiera ser el sexo con Mimi, esa chica le seguía gustando por llorona.

La piel clara de Mimi comenzó a temblar, la joven estaba de pie y el agua le caía por el cuerpo, delineándolo.

Tai la agarró de la mano y la atrajo hacia él.

-"Deja de temblar, _Princesa_".

-"¡Dijiste que no soy una princesa!"- reclamó –"¡y para el colmo no me prestas atención, ni haces caso de lo que digo!".

-"¿Tanto así te gusta Kou-chan?".

-"¡No es que me guste!"- gritó ante Taichi y la lluvia –"¡pero yo sé cuándo una persona tiene la cara de quererse suicidar!".

Tai tensó un poco la mirada.

-"No hagas bromas con eso, Mimi-chan".

-"Esa misma cara que tenía Koushiro la tenía yo cuando lo intenté, mira"- dijo, mostrándole a Taichi las cicatrices de sus muñecas.

El joven Yagami la soltó, la miró incrédulo, como si fuera imposible que una persona quisiera quitarse la vida.

-"Eres realmente estúpida si lo intentaste"- dijo con frialdad.

Mimi Tachikawa se cubrió el rostro.

-"Yo no quería decírselo a nadie, y menos a los D4".

-"Las personas que intentan quitarse la vida deberían consumarlo, hacerlo bien; los que lo intentan y fallan, son basura".

Mimi se sentó al lado del chico y se cubrió el rostro. Tai la miró largamente, como si con eso pudiera obtener respuestas. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica como Mimi, que tenía todo en la vida, quisiera morirse?, aunque de su boca había salido repulsión hacia ese intento de muerte, Tai sintió que él, cuando era pequeño, también había anhelado morir, pero no se había atrevido a decírselo.

-"¿Te hiciste esas rajadas en tu manos por un novio?"

Mimi negó.

-"¿Porque no sientes placer?".

La chica volvió a sacudir un no con su cabeza.

-"Entonces, ¿por qué?".

-"Porque ya no tenía salida"- murmuró –"Papá y mamá me dieron la espalda y me obligaron a hacer algo terrible, luego me mandaron a Japón, para que olvidara todo, pero no se puede".

-"¿Algo terrible, dices?"

-"No te lo voy a decir, Tai"- dijo Mimi –"ni siquiera quiero recordarlo, ¿no te ha pasado que uno mismo guarda el secreto hasta esconderlo?, no es que lo olvides, sino que queda enterrado, entonces ya casi no duele".

-"Como sea"- Tai pensó en su secuestro nuevamente. Era verdad. Había cosas que ni siquiera uno mismo podía decirse abiertamente.

-"¿Tú también tienes algo muy triste dentro de ti, Tai?".

Taichi encogió los hombros. Se puso de pie, agarró una piedra y la arrojó al agua de la ribera de Odaiba; se estaba sintiendo incómodo.

-"Será mejor que te regrese a tu casa".

-"¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí en Japón, Taichi?".

-"¿Quieres saberlo, Mimi?, ¿se puede saber por qué?".

-"Porque aunque a ustedes no les importe, yo los quiero mucho, son mis amigos".

-"¿Aunque uno te fuerce a tener sexo y los otros tres te ignoren?".

-"Sí"- dijo con determinación –"sí, porque aunque digan y hagan cosas feas, yo tengo muy bonitos recuerdos de ustedes cuatro. Izzy-chan era mi compañero de clases y siempre me hacía la tarea; cuando paseaba contigo y con Yamato me sentía una princesa y cuando el superior Joe me ayudaba a estudiar sentía que aprendía; sé que es una tontería, pero así lo siento".

-"Mimi, sigues siendo una cría. No queda una pizca de los niños que conociste".

-"Por eso quiero saber qué pasa".

-"¿Qué pasa, dices?, veamos… Yama está enamorado de Sora-chan, su hermanastra; Joe es un traidor; Kou sigue siendo Kou y yo, yo… yo acabo de regalar mi tesoro y parece que mi madre me comprometerá pronto. Ese es el resumen".

-"¿Entonces no hay un espacio para mí?".

-"No lo creo, llegaste tarde a la repartición de afectos"- la lluvia comenzó a disminuir su intensidad, poco a poco fue desapareciendo, pero a cambio el viento comenzó a vibrar con más fuerza.

-"Llévame a mi casa".

-"Dime, _Princesa_, ¿no vas a intentar cortarte las venas otra vez, verdad?"

-"Yo no. El que lo va a hacer es Izzy-chan, pero no me haces caso".

-"Tonterías".

-"Ay, ya me cansé, tengo mucho frío"- Tai la rodeó con el brazo y la condujo al carro. Era extraño, pero una simple charla combinada con la lluvia habían escampado de su mente la idea de tener sexo. Aunque no había pasado nada, se sentía liberado.

Le abrió la puerta del auto a Mimi y ésta se sentó y se restregó las lágrimas.

-"¿Llorando otra vez?".

-"Es la lluvia".

-"A mí ni la lluvia me hace llorar"- se rió Taichi, secando las lágrimas de Mimi. Le delineó los labios y sin pensársela la besó brevemente. Mimi no hizo nada, pero en cuando el muchacho se separó, ella se cubrió los labios con las manos.

-"Te lo dije, si me tocas, te vas a arrepentir".

Tai le quitó las manos de los labios. Era extraño, pero esta vez sí había sentido algo. No el deseo, ni la lujuria que experimentaba cuando besaba a una mujer; tampoco era melancolía, como había sentido con Sora-chan. Era cosquilleo. Un simple cosquilleo que le intrigó. Por eso volvió a besarla, pero Mimi lo separó.

-"No quiero que me odies más"- le rogó.

Tai se separó satisfecho. Cerró los ojos un instante y esta vez no recordó su violación.

-"Al contrario, deberías anhelar que te odie con todas mis fuerzas"- le dijo con coquetería –"Así le pasó a Yamato y del odio se pasó al bando del amor en un dos por tres".

-"Tengo frío,Tai, llévame a mi casa".

-"¿Y si te llevo a un hotel?".

Mimi negó con fuerza.

-"Yo no quiero nada que tenga que ver con el sexo, Tai"- suspiró –"Es verdad cuando dices que no siento nada, pero no es mi culpa, es sólo un mal recuerdo de mi pasado".

Con Tai era al contrario, a causa de una mala experiencia lo único que quería era borrarla con más experiencias similares y encimadas.

-"Te llevo a tu casa, _Princesa_"- dijo, todavía con la esencia de los labios de Mimi en los suyos. Sabían a lluvia, estaban salados.

Cuando entró al carro y lo encendió, recordó que Mimi había dicho que Izzy no estaba bien.

-"¿De verdad lo viste tan mal, a Kou?".

-"Tiene la misma expresión que tuve yo cuando quise hacer esa tontería de irme de esta vida".

-"A diferencia de ti, Koushiro es una persona racional y calculadora que no hará ese tipo de estupidez, así que tranquilízate".

-"No debí haber ido a tu casa… a lo mejor Jo-senpai me hubiera echo más caso".

-"Al contrario, Mimi, me iluminaste el día. Tienes unos labios deliciosos".- dijo Taichi en tono monótono –"Deja te llevo a tu casa para que sueñes conmigo".

-"Pero no seas tonto, te dije que yo no quiero nada de eso, además tienes una prometida".

-"¿Y qué?"- fue la respuesta de Tai antes de prender las luces y arrancar el vehículo junto con la noche.

* * *

Joe Kido estaba en la biblioteca de su casa. Hojeaba los libros de medicina como todas las noches, pero ni la anatomía ni la histología se le pegaban a la cabeza. Lo que rondaba por su mente era que sus amigos lo creían un traidor y que Koushiro tenía algo que ver con la Esposa-dos.

-"Si descubro el secreto que guarda Koushiro-kun con esa mujer, entonces su crimen será peor que el mío"- se dijo, mientras veía el dibujo de una célula en el libro.

Cerró el ejemplar y se puso de pie. Temía que su padre lo llamara nuevamente. Desde hacía varias noches se sentía atrapado entre la lealtad hacia sus amigos y el temor que le inspiraba su papá.

Salió de la biblioteca mirando hacia todos lados, para revisar que no hubiera nadie, luego comenzó a caminar con discreción, casi de puntitas. Cuando pasó por la habitación de su madre se detuvo momentáneamente y miró por el ojo de la cerradura. Ahí, mientras llovía, estaba una mujer en silla de ruedas que veía a través de la ventana. Sólo había nubes y lluvia afuera, pero a aquella dama de cabellos oscuros no parecía importarle. Joe dio un largo suspiro y siguió andando.

Su casa no era ni remotamente del tamaño de la de Yamato, tampoco era un antiguo palacio japonés, como la de Taichi. Él vivía en una casa grande, de tres pisos, con pocos jardines y muchas bibliotecas. Tenían una alberca techada y consultorios privados, pero fuera de eso los Kido parecían ser menos ostentosos. Joe recordó que años atrás los pasillos de su casa, que tenía un piso alfombrado, solían ser ruidosos, porque sus hermanos eran simpáticos, platicadores y hasta peleoneros.

Shin siempre lo estaba molestando. Saltaba y jugaba a todas horas; era vivaz e independiente. Shuu era más cuerdo, pero de lengua suelta e inteligente. Él era algo así como la reserva. El tercero. Lo extraño era que ahora era la única opción o la única carta con la que jugaba su padre. Shuu se había ido con ese hombre y Shin… era mejor no hablar de Shin Kido.

Por eso al menor de los Kido le deprimía su casa. Sin ruido ya no valía la pena vivir ahí. Sin sus amigos ya no valía la pena ser un D4.

Arrastró los pies hasta su cuarto, y a la entrada de éste se encontró con el mayordomo, uno que habían contratado hacía poco.

-"Joven Joe"- saludó el hombre –"Pensé que estaba en su habitación".

-"¿M-me busca mi padre?".

-"Kido-sama no ha regresado del Hospital"- avisó el sirviente –"pero en la sala lo espera el joven Izumi".

-"¿Koushiro-kun?".

El mayordomo asintió. Joe se acomodó los lentes.

-"Ofrécele algo de cenar y dile que bajo enseguida"- pidió.

-"No ha querido nada, joven Joe, sólo pidió verlo urgentemente".- dijo el hombre –"viene empapado por la lluvia y se ha negado a quitarse el abrigo".

El azulado encrespó las cejas, metió las manos en el bolsillo.

-"Iré enseguida"- le dijo –"que no nos interrumpa nada, ni siquiera mi padre".

Joe avanzó aprisa, ¿le confesaría algo el pelirrojo?, pero de esa manera no tendría chiste, él quería descubrirlo y restregarle en cara a Taichi y Yamato que también Koushiro los había traicionado.

El chico de 16 años estaba sentado en el último escalón de las escaleras de los Kido. En verdad Joe vio que estaba empapado, el cabello rojo se le veía opaco y la camisa verde se veía negruzca.

-"Koushiro-kun, vas a resfriarte"- fue lo primero que dijo Joe –"Apenas vamos entrando a la primavera y el clima está fresco".

-"Jo-senpai"- saludó Koushiro, parándose y dando media vuelta, para encontrarse con su amigo –"lamento venir tan tarde, pero necesitaba hablarte".

-"Vamos a mi habitación, te prestaré ropa"- dijo Joe. Koushiro traía el rostro diferente, como extraviado –"¿no has estado bebiendo, verdad?".

-"Claro que no, todavía recuerdo mi última resaca por lo de la bienvenida de Mimi"-san- mencionó el joven, que estaba lívido. De la nariz le goteaba agua. Por un impulso Joe se quitó el suéter y se lo arrojó.

-"Vamos a que te cambies".

-"No hay tiempo, sólo vine de pasada"- Koushiro sacó de los bolsillos de su pantalón una bolsa y se la entregó a Joe Kido.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- Joe abrió la bolsa, había discos compactos.

-"Mi investigación… más bien, la investigación que estaba haciendo sobre el caso de Yamato y Taichi, ya sabes, también lo de Sora-san".

-"¿Por qué me das esto a mí?"- preguntó Joe.

-"Quiero que lo cuides, al menos el día de mañana".

-"Koushiro-kun, ¿a qué estás jugando?, sabes que mi padre fue quien mandó que le hicieran eso a Sora Takenouchi, ¿qué crees que voy a hacer con esto si tiene información contra mi padre?".

-"Yo que sé"- dijo el Izumi –"¿pero acaso no eres el juez de los D4?".

-"No creo que siga siendo parte de los D4".

-"Yamato ya te ha perdonado y Taichi lo hará también".

Joe hizo el intento por regresarle los discos, pero Koushiro negó.

-"Hazme ese favor, yo sé que harás lo correcto… realmente no la he terminado, me refiero a la investigación… pero necesito que la cuides… y si me pasa algo, dásela a Osamu Ichijouji, sé que te no te simpatiza, pero no he podido localizarlo hoy".

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que te haré caso?".

-"Jo-senpai es el juez de mis amigos y sabe qué es correcto y qué no"- dijo simplemente Izzy, los ojos no le brillaban y su voz sonaba metódica –"Ya te dije que van a perdonarte".

-"¿Y a ti?"- preguntó de repente Kido. –"¿Te perdonarán a ti cuando se enteren de que tienes un secreto que quizás es peor que el mío?".

-"Eso no va a ser necesario averiguarlo"- comentó con sencillez el chico –"sólo hazme ese favor, mañana terminará todo".

-"¡Te vi con la Esposa-dos, Koushiro! ¿Tienes que ver con ella?".

-"Más de lo que te imaginas"- dijo Izumi, saltando el peldaño que le hacía falta para terminar la escalera. Joe lo siguió, pero Koushiro prácticamente trotó hacia la salida de la casa –"Adiós, Jo-senpai".

-"Espera, ¡Koushiro-kun!"- protestó Joe –"¡Espera!".

Pero no corrió hacia su amigo, ni siquiera lo intentó. Miró la bolsa y los discos que el pelirrojo le había confiado. Nunca, pero nunca había entendido a ese chico.

* * *

Se hizo de mañana. Sora abrió los ojos cuando la luz se infiltró a la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue el perfil de Yamato, quien dormía a su lado. Al principio quiso gritar, pero se mordió los labios al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se deshizo de la sábana, tenía la bata abierta y uno de sus pechos estaba al descubierto, rápidamente se abrochó la ropa, dio un suspiro largo.

No sabía si debía salir corriendo o hacerse la dormida. No sabía si sentirse miserable o relajada; Yamato estaba justo a su lado, dormido boca arriba, tenía las manos cruzadas como cadáver pero se le oía una respiración fuerte.

-"… maldición"- susurró Sora para sí misma –"¿Qué está pasando con tu vida, Sora Takenouchi?".

Desde días atrás no había tenido descanso. Desde que había conocido al heredero Ishida su vida se había vuelto un laberinto. Primero su madre salía con ese matrimonio sin sentido, después su padre le daba la espalda, luego cuatro millonarios del colegio le declaraban la guerra… y… y…

Sora recordó lo que vino después. Recordó su violación, su nuevo encarcelamiento, la torcedura de su tobillo, la voz de Taichi Yagami, su derrota ante Yamato Ishida.

-"esto no puede seguir así"- musitó, deshaciendo la cama y sentándose en ella. Tenía qué haber una salida a sus problemas, tenía qué haber una manera de regularizar los latidos de su corazón.

Trató de pararse, pero las manos de Yamato le rodearon la cintura.

-"¿A dónde vas, mujer?"- le preguntó con la voz adormilada.

-"No te importa".

-"¿Amaneciste de malas luego de lo bien que la pasamos anoche?"- sonrió el joven –"De ahora en adelante me dedicaré a que disfrutes todas las noches".

Sora negó. Las manos de Yamato, sus brazos, todo el joven estaba cálido, pero ella sabía que estaba mal aceptar toda es calidez.

-"No me malinterpretes, ayer estaba débil, por eso te dejé que… que…"

-"Dejaste que te tocara porque te gusto, ¿qué más da que aceptes que caíste en mis redes?".

-"No es así de sencillo, Ishida"- rezongó la chica, quitando las manos de Yamato y parándose. Le punzó el tobillo, pero no se quejó.

-"Lo es. Claro que lo es".

Los ojos de Sora se remojaron.

-"Tú… tú no entiendes nada, ¿verdad?, da lo mismo, lo único que quieres es tenerme como una posesión en las noches, pero no te voy a dar el gusto. ¿Crees que con eso que me hiciste anoche me voy a enamorar de ti? ¿Crees que me voy a olvidar de todo lo que ha pasado, de todo lo que me has hecho?, ¡Pues no!, te sigo recordando como el sujeto que me declaró la guerra la semana pasada, te sigo viendo como el hijo del sujeto con el que mi madre va a casarse, te sigo viendo como un hombre arrogante y sin corazón; ¡El hecho de que hayas abusado de mi persona no cambia nada!".

Yamato no dijo nada inmediatamente, se puso de pie y la siguió. Sora notó que sólo estaba vestido con un pantalón. El joven tenía un cuerpo que no era robusto, pero tenía los músculos bien trazados.

-"Bien, entiendo. Entonces dime qué tengo qué hacer para conquistarte"- dijo con seriedad.

-"¿No comprendiste que te detesto?, ¿no captaste el mensaje?".

-"Perfectamente, pero los gemidos que te saqué ayer me indican que no te soy indiferente, así que dime, Sora, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes que eres mía?".

Sora soltó un suspiro. Recordó lo bien que se había sentido ayer, mientras el joven la tocaba. Las mejillas se le enrojecieron.

-"Dejarme tranquila".

-"Sora, lo que yo quiero contigo no es una guerra"- expresó –"no me interesa estar peleando contigo todo el tiempo, yo ya decidí que serías mía y no cambiaré de opinión, lo único que tengo qué hacer es que tú cambies, que te olvides de lo que te hizo ese sujeto y vuelvas a ser la chica que conocí".

-"Tú no me conoces, no me juzgues por estos días que nos hemos visto, así que no me conoces"- comentó.

-"Y sin embargo te he visto desnuda" – sonrió Ishida –"En fin, mujer, ¿qué es lo que deseas hacer?".

-"Mi vida"- respondió la chica –"así que si me disculpas, iré a cambiarme porque no pienso seguir faltando a la escuela".

Yamato sujetó la muñeca de la pelirroja.

-"Tu cuerpo, ¿cómo se encuentra?"- lo preguntó con dulzura, Sora sacudió la cabeza. Le dolió el tobillo, pero el resto de sus heridas parecían no quejarse esa mañana.

-"Bien, gracias".

* * *

Continuará en el capítulo 12, "Monstruo" (el cuál estará mucho mejor que este, que de plano no me gustó)

Gracias por leer, lamento si este episodio no tiene la calidad de los otros capis, pero dejé de escribir muchos meses a causa de problemas y trabajo, ello impidió que pudiera ser fluida… sin embargo la trama sigue. Trataré de mejorar a la próxima y no tardar tantos siglos en actualizar… así que espero sigan mi fic.

**MIL GRACIAS a las personas que me leen y me dejan comentario a pesar de lo indisciplinada que soy con mis escritos.**

Para la próxima sabremos qué hará Koushiro con respecto a la Esposa-dos, veremos el contraataque de Sora (que lo ha pasado muy mal, pero pienso recuperarla y fortalecerla); habrá más Takari D, que ya no me cupieron aquí Tk y Hikari… sabremos de qué lado está Jou, y saldrá más sobre el pasado de los D4.

Una disculpa por no responder sus comentarios, pero no alcanzo, así que trataré de hacerlo pronto.

Un Saludo

CieloCriss


	14. Duvet

Junio de 2008: Esta vez me llevó menos tiempo actualizar este fic, lo cual es raro, siendo que casi siempre tardo siglos… lo que sí es que me quedó largísimo y a pesar de que quería que quedara interesante, quedó algo pesado, incoherente y los personajes algo desfasados, pero es lo que salió y definitivamente no lo puedo repetir si es que algún día quiero acabarlo (y todavía falta tanto por pasar). Este capítulo es sobre el secreto de Koushiro Izumi, pero lo importante aquí es ver las reacciones de los otros personajes, creo.

Prometí contestar comentarios, pero creo que eso tendrá que hacerse de manera individual, como puede hacerse con la página, hay muchísimas cosas que quiero agradecerles a todos, porque gracias a sus comentarios he seguido adelante con esta historia que en lugar de ser un mix de shoujos, terminó siendo el drama de los dramas. Gracias por todo y en mi próximo día libre contestaré los comentarios.

**ADVERTENCIA: Se tratan temas delicados, lenguaje inadecuado, violencia, etc. Lo de siempre, lees bajo tu propio riesgo, jeje. Otra advertencia son los posibles errores en el escrito, pues ya no tengo tiempo para corregir mi estilo y ortografía como antes.**

_Ni Digimon ni las ideas de otros Shoujo me pertenecen, hago esto por el mero gusto de escribir. Los versos de "Duvet" tampoco son míos._

Nota: En este cap hay retrospecciones que aparecen en cursivas.

**_Digital Cuatro_**

Por _CieloCriss_

Doce.- "**_Duvet"_**

Koushiro despertó súbitamente por la alarma del celular. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que se había dormido sobre el teclado de una de las computadoras del Club de Computación que presidía en el instituto.

Le latía con fuerza el corazón y las escasas dos horas de sueño no habían sido suficientes para él.

Descubrió que eran las 7 de la mañana. Faltaba muy poco tiempo. Lo primero que hizo después de estirarse fue abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio que estaba su lado y sacar una paleta roja, de cereza.

La abrió con prisa, pero no se la metió a la boca. Era redonda y del color de su propio cabello. Sonrió como si el pasado le entrara de lleno por los poros de la nariz.

Luego comenzó a chuparla.

"La segunda paleta más rica de mi vida", pensó en voz alta después de lamerla por primera vez.

--

_Hacía tanto frío que comenzaban a entumirse sus manitas. Era diciembre y caía nieve. _Monstruo_ vio que era blanca, porque puso la palma de su mano bajo la nevada y los copos se fueron juntando ahí._

_Era blanca pero se veía gris, porque era de noche._

Monstruo_ se sacudió la mano y se hizo bolita en la esquina. Mamá estaba tardando mucho. Frente a él, un edificio iluminado con corazones rosas se alzaba como un muro impenetrable. Decía "Love Hotel", sabía Monstruo, porque a pesar de que Mamá nunca le enseñaba las letras él sabía lo que significaban._

_Hacía tanto frío que su pálida piel se estaba volviendo azul. _Monstruo_ negó horrorizado, seguro era peor ser azul que flacucho y feo, como era él._

_Miró las letras del Hotel, que brillaban con intensidad en la noche avanzada y cansada. Oscura pero con nieve._

_-"Hey, crío, ¿qué haces aquí?"- _Monstruo_ buscó de donde provenía el sonido, agarró un pedazo de madera que estaba en el suelo y se puso de pie, apuntando a la noche._

_La sombra de un anciano se dibujó frente a los ojos negros de _Monstruo_._

_-"Eah, crío, ¿me amenazas a mí?"- el anciano era tan pálido como _Monstruo_, pero con el cabello hecho talco y la piel arrugada, como si nunca la hubieran planchado._

_-"Nn-no ss-e acerque-e"- tartamudeó _Monstruo_. Era mejor para saber lo que decían las letras que para hablarlas._

_-"Baja ese palo, crío, ¿querrás hacerle daño a un viejo como yo?"- el hombre llevaba puesto un traje verde plomo y Monstruo leyó que decía "conserje" en una de las bolsas. Lo decía con letras amarillo fosforescente._

Monstruo_ negó._

_-"M-mamá"- y apuntó el "Love Hotel" con la mano temblorosa._

_El anciano vio que Monstruo no llevaba suéter y sólo estaba cubierto con un overol rasgado y una playera naranja._

_-"Un hotel del amor no es un lugar al que deban venir los niños"- aconsejó el anciano. _Monstruo_ bajó el palo algo apenado, metió las manos en sus bolsillos._

_-"M-mi… mamá… está… ahí"- lo dijo lentamente._

_El anciano se quitó la gorra y se la puso a _Monstruo_; luego sacó de su ropa una paleta._

_-"Toma, con esto soportarás el frío"- el niño agarró la paleta. Era roja, como el cabello de mamá. Y lisa, totalmente lisa y hermosa. Abrió con rapidez la envoltura, pero no se la metió a la boca._

_¿A qué sabría una paleta?, nunca había probado una. Monstruo siempre veía que los niños las comían y les quedaba la lengua roja._

_-"Cómela"- pidió el viejo –"¿Tu mamá está adentro, dices?, iremos a buscarla a la recepción, seguro no sabe que estás aquí… este no es un lugar para críos como tú, ¿cuántos tienes? ¿Cuatro, cinco años?"._

_Monstruo lamió la paleta. Era dulce y calientita. Alzó la mano y enseñó cinco deditos."_

_-"Válgame el cielo"- dijo el anciano –"hay que buscar a tu madre…"._

_Y le ofreció la mano a Monstruo con amabilidad, como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho._

_Él estiró la manita y antes de juntarla con los dedos chuecos del anciano, Mamá apareció, sacó sus garras de uñas postizas y le dio un manotazo._

_-"¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, imbécil?!"- mamá le gritó con la voz aguda, empujándolo, llevaba puesto un abrigo verde, de terciopelo con brillantes plateados. Ella empujó a _Monstruo_ y miró desafiante al viejo, que retrocedió algo cohibido. Porque mamá siempre cohibía a los hombres, _Monstruo_ lo sabía._

_-"No se acerque al niño, viejo pervertido, ¡chu!, largo, asqueroso"- chilló mamá. Con esa voz de pajarito endiablado, como si gorjeara y gritara a la vez._

_-"Señora… ¿Es su hijo?, señora, esa criatura se está congelando… Señora, no debe dejar solo a un niño tan pequeño"._

_-"Váyase al infierno"- replicó mamá y volteó indignada hacia _Monstruo_, que se había hecho bolita en la esquina y se abrazaba a sí mismo._

_Mamá le quitó la gorra y se la aventó al viejo, quien poco a poco retrocedía con la noche; luego Mamá le sacó a _Monstruo_ la paleta dulce, redonda, roja y la dejó caer al suelo._

_Lo cacheteó._

_-"Mírate nomás"- le dijo, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo –"das lástima, _Monstruo_, te detesto"._

_El pequeño la siguió muy avergonzado._

_-"Mm-mamá"- le dijo, tratando de alcanzarla. No traía puestos los zapatos y el cabello estaba lleno de copos de nieve. Estiró la mano, queriendo coger la punta del abrigo de mamá, pero ésta aceleró el paso._

_-"Cállate. Haz sido tú quien se ha salido del departamento y ha venido a buscarme, por eso mereces un castigo"- de súbito volteó y el pequeño se paralizó de inmediato. Los ojos cafés de mamá eran resplandecientes pero a él le daban miedo. –"Sólo veme"- comenzó –"Soy hermosa, soy deseable y tú… tú eres una mancha en mi vida. Sólo mírate: eres un _monstruo_"- y luego se rió, dobló de dirección y siguió caminando. _

Monstruo_ la siguió pero varias veces miró hacia atrás, buscando desconsolado la paleta que había quedado en la nieve._

--

Koushiro fue al servicio de hombres del Instituto. A veces pasaba noches enteras ahí, por lo que el personal del colegio le conocía y le respetaba, porque él era uno de los Digital Cuatro.

Se lavó la cara varias veces, pero no pudo desaparecerse las ojeras.

El cabello rojo estaba hecho un desastre y aún llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior. Su celular sonó. Koushiro contestó con presteza, pero al revisar que se trataba de Ryo Akiyama se tranquilizó por completo.

-"Akiyama-san, buenos días"- dijo con la voz fingida, en medio de un bostezo que también había inventado. –"¿El traslado de Oikawa fue exitoso?".

-"Afirmativo, jefecito"- dijo con energía el caza recompensas favorito de los D4 -"El sujeto ya quedó en una de las bodegas favoritas de tus amigos, de hecho el guardaespaldas de Ishida me acaba de relevar, ¡llevaba 24 horas cuidando de ese pendejo!, que conste que le va a costar mucho a tus amiguitos"-.

-"No creo que Yamato o Taichi se quejen de tus costos, puedes incluso cobrarles de más"- sonrió Izumi, otra vez mintiendo –"Me alegra que todo esté arreglado… pásale el reporte a Osamu Ichijouji cuando puedas o tal vez a Yamato".

Hablaba entrecortado, como cuando era niño, pero Koushiro mismo no lo detectó.

-"Hey, ¿todavía tienes mala racha, Koushiro-chan?, suenas como si te fueras a morir"-.

Koushiro arqueó las cejas, descompuesto.

-"Algo parecido"- admitió –"Yamato te dirá qué hacer con Oikawa; te adelanto que hay un porcentaje muy alto de posibilidades de que Oikawa sea uno de los hombres que secuestró a Taichi… yo… nos vemos".

Colgó. Akiyama-san le era simpático, pero le desagradaba que siempre descubriera su estado de ánimo. Había personas así, que sin importar todo su esfuerzo por aparentar, lo descubrían. La Esposa-Dos era otra de esas personas.

Salió de los lavabos igual de decaído, entró a la sala de computación y se paró frente a su máquina. En una media hora más el colegio empezaría a tener el movimiento de todos los días, por eso debía darse prisa.

--

Miyako corrió para que el tren no la dejara esa mañana. No solía tomarlo tan temprano, pero le agradó ver que era buena idea hacerlo, ya que no había tantas personas aglutinadas en los vagones. Cuando se bajó de la estación, corrió también. A pesar de que apenas pasaban de las 7, iba retrasada, ya que había quedado de verse con Ken Ichijouji a las 7 y media.

No supo cómo fue que sus piernas la llevaron tan rápido a las puertas de entrada del instituto. Las encontró cerradas, pero se trepó la protección y saltó al otro lado con facilidad. Miyako era alta y atlética porque ella misma se había obligado a serlo. Por eso era bonita e inteligente, porque había desafiado a su yo para sobrepasarse.

-"Diablos, Ken-kun va a decir que soy una impuntual, ¡de por sí ha de pensar lo peor de mí!... pero… pero…" - jadeó al internarse en el edificio; por suerte no había nadie a su alrededor –"… pero si Ken-kun ve que ayudo a Izumi, seguro que tendrá mejor opinión de mí…"- Miyako transitó los pasillos desiertos, negando.

-"No. No lo hago porque Ken-kun piense mejor de mí. Lo hago porque Izumi-senpai se veía tan mal, tan desesperado… no me imagino qué va a hacer con esa mujer o qué va a hacer consigo mismo".

Llegó hasta el Club de Computación, donde había quedado de verse con Ken, cuando vibró su móvil.

"Un mensaje", pensó la joven. Lentamente sacó su celular, lo abrió y descubrió que era un mensaje del menor de los Ichijouji.

-"Llegaré un poco tarde. Algo se atravesó"- le escribió el chico.

Miyako dejó salir el aire algo desesperada y se recargó en la pared que daba al club.

Oyó ruido. Al asomarse, por la puerta que estaba abierta, descubrió a Koushiro Izumi hablando por el móvil.

-"De acu-acuerdo; en tu hotel fa-favorito entonces… ahí te llevaré todo… ahí acabaremos con todo este em-embrollo"-, luego el joven dejó caer su teléfono y se derrumbó en la silla.

Miyako entró. Notó que el Izumi llevaba puesta la misma ropa del día anterior.

-"Izumi-senpai"- saludó consternada –"¿Estás bien?".

Koushiro levantó el rostro. Negó.

-"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Miyako-san?"- indagó con la voz trémula –"¿es que quieres seguirme?, ¿quieres tentarme?"- el joven traía dentro de su boca una paleta y por eso su timbre sonaba raro, como laberíntico.

-"Nada que te importe, ¿pero qué fachas son esas que traes? Ni siquiera te has cambiado de ropa, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando, Izumi-senpai?"- Koushiro sonrió.

-"Estoy pensando que eres hermosa"- respondió con sinceridad –"en que te presentas aquí ante mí para que me deleite contigo justo como lo hago con esta paleta".

Miyako no retrocedió. Ese muchacho era pura habladuría. Koushiro se acercó a ella y le tomó una parte del cabello lacio y sedoso, lo olió.

-"¿No te doy miedo?"

-"Claro que no. Me pareces patético"- soltó la chica.

-"Estoy de tu estatura y soy delgado, pero soy muy fuerte… y te me pones de pechito, para que te ataque".

-"¿Ahora eres un violador o algo así?"

-"¿Y qué si lo fuera?"- le soltó el cabello y se sacó la paleta de la boca –"¿Quieres?".

-"¿Estás loco o algo así?".

-"Ojalá tus labios fueran tan dulces como esta paleta"- dijo –"¿probamos?".

-"¡Estás loquísimo!".

Koushiro la besó, justo por la fuerza, como lo había hecho otras veces. Sin embargo Miyako no lo detuvo, esta vez se resistió menos.

De alguna manera le gustaban esos besos desesperados, y este en especial sabía a cereza.

Koushiro la rodeó con los brazos y por primera vez Miyako le correspondió, le acarició la espalda, hasta que sus manos se detuvieron al tocar algo metálico que el joven traía adentro del pantalón.

Era una pistola.

Miyako soltó un grito y se separó. Koushiro no se inmutó, pero sacó el arma del pantalón.

-"Debí guardarla en otra parte, ¿pero cómo iba a saber que me ibas a corresponder con un abrazo?, ¿cómo saber que vendrías?".

-"¿Qué vas a hacer con esa pistola, Izumi-senpai?".

Koushiro encogió los hombros con altanería, volvió a guardar el arma, recogió la paleta, que se le había caído al suelo durante el beso y volvió a metérsela a la boca.

-"Deja eso ahí, ¡la lamió el diablo!"- se indignó la chica.

-"Mejor aún, Miyako-san, mejor aún"- sonrió el joven –"Por favor, no te olvides de este beso… tengo que irme".

Miyako corrió y le cerró el paso.

-"Vas a hacer una locura con esa pistola, ¿verdad?"- gritó la chica –"¡Pues no te lo voy a permitir!".

Koushiro levantó el puño, apuntó a Miyako Inoue con él.

-"Lo lamento"- le dijo, antes de lanzarle un golpe en el vientre que le sacó el aire y  la dejó inconsciente.

--

Sora tomó un largo baño esa mañana. Quería quitarse algo de la piel pero no supo encontrar cuál era el problema con ella. Por eso se zambulló largamente en la bañera con la esperanza de llorar y de que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua, pero nada de eso sucedió. Ni una gota le salió de los ojos rojos, por lo que después de una hora salió del baño igual de resignada, a lo mejor hasta más sucia.

Afuera se encontró con Noriko, la sirvienta que habían puesto para su disposición. Sora suspiró.

-"Sora-sama, le dejo su uniforme"- la pelirroja estaba envuelta en una toalla, así que aceptó de buena gana sus vestimentas y desistió de gastar energías con la muchacha.

-"¿No me va a decir que le diga Sora, sin "sama"?"- preguntó Noriko.

Sora negó. Volvió a meterse al baño para vestirse y salió de éste ya con el uniforme verde del instituto, el cual le parecía repulsivo.

-"Sora-san"- dijo Noriko –"¿Está usted enojada conmigo?, ¡yo estaba tan preocupada!, porque usted entró en brazos de Yamato-sama y éste la tuvo retenida en aquella habitación por tanto tiempo".

Sora siguió ignorando a la sirvienta, quien se silenció al notar que su "ama" no tenía intenciones de contestarle. La Takenouchi caminó directo a la cama que le habían prestado y subió uno de sus pies, para acomodarse las vendas de su tobillo.

-"¡Sora-san, déjeme ayudarla!".

-"No te acerques, por favor, sólo déjame tranquila"- rogó la pelirroja.

-"Pero Yamato-sama le dijo al médico que la revisara, y… y…".

-"Ningún médico ni nadie va a tocarme por ahora"- dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja –"Así que voy a pedirte de favor que le digas a ese doctor que vaya a sanar a alguien más".

Noriko asintió asustada y salió de la habitación.

Sora dio un largo suspiro mientras terminaba de vendarse. El baño sólo le había servido para tener la cabeza más fría, pero para Sora eso no era suficiente. Tenía que pensar en cómo contrarrestar lo que le había pasado, se sentía demasiado confundida, con todos los sentimientos revueltos en una licuadora que no la dejaba pensar.

Lo primero era reponerse, mostrarle al mundo que no tenía un cuerpo frágil, que podía olvidar que un sujeto la había penetrado a la fuerzas por razones que ella hasta el momento no comprendía. Tenía que olvidar esa violación, porque martirizarse con eso no iba a facilitarle las cosas.

Sacudió la cabeza y sus pensamientos se desviaron hasta llegar a Yamato. Quien era la representación humana de la confusión.

No había nada más confuso para Sora que ese par de ojos contradictorios. Porque eran de hielo, pero quemaban.

Meditó unos momentos y justo cuando terminó de curarse decidió su nueva estrategia.

-"No hace daño dejarse arrastrar por la marea para organizar un contraataque"- murmuró para sí misma –"¿por qué pelear día y noche contra lo inevitable?, si me lo propongo, yo también puedo dar puñaladas por la espalda"- concluyó.

Y tenía razón. Contradecir a Yamato era cansado. Luchar contra ese D4 era hasta absurdo, porque ella no tenía el mismo poder, no tenía esa belleza deslumbrante ni millones de dólares de respaldo. Lo único que podía hacer era engañar. Jugar con la misma moneda que Ishida. Fingir. Simular. Pero hacer todo eso a su manera, para no terminar siendo igual de ruin que su adversario. Sí. Adversario, porque para Sora Takenouchi, todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor era una guerra y ella era un simple soldado raso.

Salió de la habitación cojeando y se topó con Yamato afuera de la misma.

El joven la veía con altanería, Sora bajó la mirada y evitó el enfrentamiento.

-"Vas conmigo"- le ordenó. –"¿Lo entiendes?".

-"Como sea"- comentó la pelirroja, tratando de no irritarse, de ganar fuerza y buscar la manera de huir de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Yamato tronó los dedos y Noriko apareció corriendo por el pasillo, llevando con ella una silla de ruedas.

-"Aquí la manda el doctor de la Casa Kido, Yamato-sama"- avisó la criada con torpeza. Sora volvió a suspirar.

-"Súbete"- ordenó el muchacho –"Si sigues andando con el tobillo lastimado terminarás rompiéndotelo, y ahora tu cuerpo me pertenece".

-"Ni siquiera mi olor te pertenece"- replicó impulsivamente la chica, –"ni siquiera mis palabras, ¡mucho menos mi cuerpo!".

-"Sólo siéntate"- pidió Yamato –"¿Por qué reclamas por todo, mujer?, eres cansada, eres salvaje… pero yo sé que puedo domarte".

-"¡Hija!"- interrumpió la señora Takenouchi, llevaba puesta una bata morada y se le veía despeinada. A su lado estaba el señor Ishida, quien parecía más interesado en encender su puro que en la situación –"¡Sora, hija, por fin te la liberado Yamato-kun de ese encierro!".

-"Te dije que lo haría, es sólo un juego de mi hijo"- comentó el señor Ishida, aspirando el puro.

-"Ishida, eso no puede ser un juego"- dijo indignada Sakura Takenouchi –"Sora, quiero que inmediatamente me expliques lo que está sucediendo entre tú y Yamato-kun".

-"¿Qué no se lo comenté ya, señora?"- cuestionó con arrogancia Yamato –"Somos amantes, ¿es algo lindo, no?, nos acostamos, tenemos sexo igual que usted y mi padre, ¿no es como una coincidencia, padre, que nos guste revolcarnos con la misma escoria?".

-"Yamato, cállate"- pidió el señor Ishida, mirando a Sora –"¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho mi hijo, Sora-chan?".

Sora quedó muda. No estaba preparada para esa conversación.

-"¿Acaso ya nadie puede tener privacidad en esta casa?"- preguntó Yamato –"¿Quieren detalle de cómo nos acostamos?".

Sora le soltó una cachetada al rubio sin pensarlo, apretó los puños y miró encolerizada a su madre.

No comprendía a esa mujer. Aunque la había parido 17 años atrás, Sora no la entendía. ¿Qué era esa mirada? ¿Decepción? ¿Vergüenza?, ¿qué significaba el interés de su madre? ¿Y por qué tenía qué responder a todo lo que le preguntaban?; no podía decir que un sujeto había abusado de ella y ahora estaba en las redes del D4, simplemente no podía. No podía pensar en que todo lo que le había pasado fuera cierto. Seguramente todo era mentira, o al menos eso quería creerse.

-"Señor Ishida"- dijo, luego miró a su madre –"Mamá… ustedes piensen de mí lo que se les pegue la maldita gana. Con permiso".

Y aún con el pie lastimado aceleró sus pasos hasta retirarse lo más pronto posible.

-"Ya la han oído, piensen lo que quieran"- agregó Yamato con una sonrisa que desconcertó a su futura madrastra.

-"Matt, dale fin a tu juego, si no lo haces, Takeru y tú saldrán perjudicados"- amenazó Ishida a su heredero, tirando el puro al suelo y pisoteándolo con fuerza.

-"A Takeru no lo metas en mis diversiones, al fin y al cabo Natsuko ya viene por él, ¿no es así?, porque la prometida de Taichi llegó a la Ciudad, así que me supongo que Natsuko vendrá junto a su novio a lamerle el culo a los Yagami"- escupió el joven, dándose la vuelta para echar a correr con la silla de ruedas.

Alcanzó a Sora prontamente y de un empujón la hizo sentarse.

-"No te vas a pudrir ese tobillo aunque así lo desees"- comentó –"sólo acepta que necesitas reposo, ¿entendido?".

Sora no respondió. Aunque quería tranquilizarse seguía sintiéndose muy angustiada, con el estrés por arriba de sus ojos o tal vez demasiado dentro de su cabeza.

-"Antes de llegar a la escuela iremos a ver a Takeru".

--

-"Ohhh"- fue el primer comentario de Tai cuando vio a su prometida esa mañana. Zoe vestía una minifalda rosa, un pequeño sombrero y una blusa blanca, lisa. Tenía las piernas delgadas, blancas, finas y un cabello más dorado que Yamato. –"¡Zoe-chan, luces preciosa!, ¿pudiste descansar?".

Zoe asintió. Taichi se acercó a besarle la mano, la chica lo dejó hacer algo sonrojada, parecía intimidada o talvez se sentía fuera de lugar.

-"No seas tímida, tendrás que acostumbrarte a que haga esto constantemente"- dijo de manera encantadora y relajado –"Me siento muy honrado con tu visita, Madre comentó que anunciaremos el compromiso en un gran baile, ¿qué opinas, Zoe-chan?".

Zoe se mordió los labios.

-"Hacemos la voluntad de nuestros padres, Taichi"- dijo con un japonés pobre y una acento francés que al Yagami le pareció tentador –"¿Está bien eso contigo?".

-"Por supuesto, porque Zoe-chan es una mujer irresistible"- dijo Tai con una seguridad que descontroló nuevamente las mejillas de Zoe. –"¿Pero es que a Zoe-chan no le gusto ni poquito?".

Zoe sonrió.

-"Desde la primera vez que nos vimos en Francia me pareciste un joven encantador"- admitió –"no me gustan los compromisos arreglados, pero creo que Taichi es el mejor pretendiente que pudieron acordar mis padres".

-"¿Eso quiere decir que puedo intentar conquistarte?".

-"Por supuesto que sí"- sinceró la rubia, quien subió su mano hasta los cabellos de Tai y trató de peinarlo –"Puedes intentarlo, aunque no te aseguro que me conquistes".

-"Veámoslo entonces como un noviazgo normal"- dijo Tai, acariciando la mano de Zoe –"¿De acuerdo?".

-"Oui"- acordó la francesa, al tiempo en que la puerta del salón se abrió y tras ella apareció la señora Yagami al lado de Catherine, la hermana menor de Zoe.

Catherine era aún más pálida que su hermana y llevaba puesto un vestido que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

-"Taichi, Zoe, me da gusto que estén listos"- comentó la señora Yagami –"Me comentaba Catherine-chan que quiere ir al hospital donde está internado el joven Takaishi, Natsuko le dijo que Takeru-kun está en Japón, ¿es eso cierto?".

-"Sí, Madre, Takeru está en el mismo hospital que Hikari".

-"Me temo entonces que antes de ir a la escuela deberás de llevar a Zoe y a Catherine a ver a Takeru, servirá para que les presentes a Hikari".

-"¿Madre no nos acompaña?"- preguntó Taichi con ironía que sólo su progenitora notó.

-"No, me temo que por ahora es imposible, me encuentro organizando el baile donde presentaremos el compromiso".

-"Es una lástima, Madre, pero ya será en otra ocasión".

Las chicas se despidieron de la señora Yagami, quien inmediatamente después se marchó en una de las limosinas.

Por su parte, Tai ofreció el brazo a las dos chicas, quienes lo sujetaron algo extrañadas.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- preguntó Tai, todavía con voz de galán.

Catherine frunció el seño. Zoe habló.

-"Takeru nos había dicho que los japoneses eran tímidos".

-"¿Eso les dijo su futuro hermanastro?"- preguntó de buena gana Taichi –"Pues tiene razón, somos tímidos".

-"¿Tímidos?".

-"Oh, sí, todos excepto yo, porque mi novia es de Francia, entonces me esfuerzo mucho para comportarme como un caballero occidental".

-"Takeru… ¿está muy enfermo?"- preguntó Catherine, dejando el brazo de Tai y dulcificando su mirada.

Taichi se dio la vuelta. Al instante detectó que esa niña estaba perdidamente enamorada del _Embrión_.

-"Estará bien"- mencionó seguro –"Takeru es fuerte".

-"Nuestra futura madre, Natsuko Takaishi, nos dijo que estaba muy enfermo" – dijo Zoe –"Por eso decidimos adelantarnos, queremos que nuestro futuro hermano esté sano cuando nuestro padre se case con Natsuko".

-"Iremos a verlo y de paso les presentaré a mi hermana, que es la japonesa más bella del mundo"- dijo Taichi algo agotado. Por culpa de Mimi-chan estaba de buen humor, pero ser tan cortés con esas chicas era como violar su orgullo, 'pero no están nada mal este par', pensó al tiempo en que abría la puerta de uno de sus coches.

--

-"_Gatita_, te va a dar cáncer con tantos cigarrillos"- opinó Ryo, acercándose a Rika Nonaka, quien vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera con un corazón roto.

-"No te acerques más, pedazo de imbécil, yo hago lo que se me pega la gana con mi día de descanso… deja de seguirme, ¿Quieres?, tuve una noche pésima".

-"¿Lidiaste con muchos pacientes rebeldes, _Gatita Preciosa_?"- cuestionó Ryo Akiyama, rodeando el hombro de Rika, quien acercó la colilla del cigarro y quemó al joven sin ningún remordimiento.

-"No te intentes propasar, Akiyama, tú y yo ya no tenemos nada qué ver"- gruñó entre dientes la joven de ojos violeta.

Estaban afuera del hospital de los Kido y caminaban por los jardines que estaban en la parte frontal.

-"Es que nuestro reencuentro fue cosa del destino, _Gatita_"- rió Ryo –"¿no lo crees?, me hizo recordar lo solo que me siento sin ti"- el muchacho se lamió su quemadura y no le dio importancia.

-"Mmmh, a mí no me convences con palabrería, ya no estoy para creerme esas frases encarameladas, y menos después de la noche que pasé, soportando las travesuras de ese niño mimado Takaishi y Hikari-chan".

-"¿No es encantador el amor, _Gatita_?, deberíamos salir, yo también tengo día de descanso".

-"Escucha imbécil, si lo que quieres es acostarme conmigo, dilo, a mí no me andes con indirectas y mucho menos me llames 'Gatita'".

-"No te amargues, preciosa, aunque enojada me fascinas… ¿Entonces qué, pasamos el día juntos?".

Antes de que Rika replicara, dos automóviles lujosos se detuvieron frente a los jóvenes.

De uno bajó un chofer, que abrió la puerta y sacó una silla de ruedas. El otro auto era un convertible de donde bajó Taichi, seguido de dos niñas rubias.

-"Ryo-san, buenos días, ¡qué coincidencia verte por aquí!"- saludó Yagami. Yamato Ishida bajó del otro auto junto a una chica pelirroja.

Rika aspiró del cigarrillo.

-"Mira, he aquí a los lacras de tus jefecitos adolescentes, ve a coquetearles a ellos"- Rika se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-"¡Espera, _Gatita_!".

-"¡_Gatita_ tu abuela, idiota!"- le gritó Ryo la pelirroja, quien agarró el primer autobús que se detuvo en la orilla de la calle.

Tai soltó la carcajada, Yamato hizo que Sora se sentara en la silla de ruedas y le prestó poca importancia a la presencia de Akiyama.

-"¿Mal comienzo de día, Ryo-san?"

-"Ahh, qué se le va a hacer"- respondió Ryo, mirando hacia los jóvenes que había adoptado como "jefes" –"Elegí una chica difícil, no fui el único, creo"- y le lanzó una mirada a Yamato.

-"Zoe-chan, ven"– Tai se volvió y tomó las manos de una de las jóvenes, luego se acercó a Yamato –"es una suerte que Yama, Ryo-san y Sora-chan estén aquí reunidos para ver al _Embriii_… ¡es decir! A Takeru-kun".

Matt miró a Zoe y la reconoció. Sora en cambio puso un gesto de incomprensión.

-"Les presento a mi prometida, Zoe Marillac, nos acompaña su hermana Catherine".

Sora vio que el rostro de Taichi estaba resplandeciente, pero nunca antes lo vio tan vacío.

-"Mucho gusto".- dijo secamente, se sentía fuera de lugar.

-"Viva Francia, ¿no, Yagami-kun?"- dijo Ryo –"Felicitaciones".

Yamato hizo una leve reverencia a las jóvenes con indiferencia.

-"Nos da gusto volver a verte, Yamato" –saludó Zoe –"¿O debería decir, Ishida-san, como acostumbran en Japón?".

-"Nahhh, a Yama le encanta que se tomen confianzas con él" – dijo irónicamente Taichi –"¿Cómo ves que mi novia y su hermana vienen a ver a tu hermano?".

-"Adelante entonces"- dijo secamente Yamato. Inmediatamente recordó que el padre de esas niñas se iba a casar con Natsuko, su ex madre, y se sintió asqueado.

-"Pasaremos también a ver a Hikari-chan, quiero que la conozcan".

Yamato asintió, miró su reloj.

-"Nosotros mejor iremos al colegio y visitaremos a Takeru después"- dijo con molestia –"A Takeru no le hace bien tener tantas visitas al mismo tiempo".

-"Zoe-chan, no se lo tomes a mal a Yamato, él sí que es de esos japoneses reservados"- sonrió Taichi –"¿No les parece hermoso el jardín?, ¿Por qué no recogen algunas rosas para mi Hikari-chan y para Takeru-kun?".

-"Zoe, vamos"- pidió Catherine, colgada del brazo de su hermana mayor.

Zoe asintió y se alejó junto a su consanguínea. Tai notó que su prometida se había dado cuenta de que quería ahuyentarla pero no le dio importancia.

-"Es un encanto la rubita, es lo único bueno que ha hecho mi madre".

-"No estoy para juegos, Taichi, y creo que si sigues actuando que eres encantador, esa niña terminará por dejarte".

-"¿Y no sería genial hacer rabiar a mi madre por eso?, seré el príncipe encantador de esa francesita hasta que se canse de mí"- luego Taichi miró a Sora y le sonrió –"No pienses mal de mí, Sora-chan, ¿de acuerdo?, para mí tú todavía eres la mejor".

-"Cállate, estúpido Tai"- comentó Yamato.

-"¡Ejem!"- los interrumpió Ryo. Tai y Yama lo miraron algo molestos por la interrupción –"lamento interrumpirlos, pero quería saber si Izumi les ha hablado del nuevo plan".

-"Enfrente de Sora no se tocan esos temas".- dijo Yamato.

-"Kou-chan no ha dicho nada".

-"No es de mi incumbencia, ¿pero no le cargan demasiadas actividades a ese chico?, la última vez que hablé con él daba la impresión de que iba a estallar".

-"Ryo-san, como lo dijiste, no es de tu incumbencia lo que hagamos nosotros, ni lo que hace Koushiro; yo mejor te aconsejaría cobrar tu dinero y aprovecharlo para conquistar a esa chica tan bonita que te abandonó hace un par de minutos"- mencionó Taichi con sorna.

-"Tienes toda la razón, no es de mi incumbencia".

Yamato sacó un cheque y se lo dio a Ryo, quien multiplicó el tamaño de sus ojos al ver la cantidad que estaba escrita.

-"¿Suficiente para que sigas en esto?".

-"Suficiente"- respondió Ryo –"Me voy entonces, Izumi me dio el día libre, cambió al sujeto a la bodega XXX y está a cargo de todos Matsumoto-san".

El joven de piel apiñonada y ojos azules volteó hacia Sora.

-"Recupérate pronto, Takenouchi-chan, ¿quieres?"- luego se retiró por entre la acera del hospital y el resto de la Ciudad.

Taichi, Yamato y Sora quedaron solos. La joven se levantó de la silla de ruedas y le echó un vistazo al jardín. Era casi tan hermoso como el del instituto.

-"Sora-chan, luces mejor que ayer"- dijo Tai –"¿Tanto así te ayuda la presencia de Yama?".

-"Deja de decir idioteces y alcanza a tu prometida; no quiero que pasen mucho tiempo con Takeru".

-"¿Por qué? ¿Porque son tu competencia hablando de 'consanguinidad'?, ¿sabes, Sora-chan?, mi prometida y su hermanita van a ser hermanastras de Takeru ahora que su Natsuko Takaishi se case con el padre de éstas, ¿no es algo así como tu historia y la de Yamato?".

Sora no contestó.

-"No seas imbécil, Tai"- gruñó el rubio –"y será mejor que nos alcances en la escuela, necesitamos hablar".

-"De acuerdo, como su señoría diga"- bromeó el Yagami. Se acercó a Sora y le dijo al oído.

-"¿Ya te enamoraste de él? ¿O simplemente dejaste que te domara, Sora-chan?"

Sora volteó a verlo con incredulidad. Quiso decirle "Estúpido Tai", pero sólo le salió un seco: No te importa, Yagami-san.

Caminó un poco, para alejarse de esos dos hombres. Recordó que Tai le había confesado que había sido víctima de lo mismo que ella.

"¿De verdad te sucedió eso, Tai?" se preguntó la joven, "¿cómo es que puedes sonreír así, a pesar de que tienes la misma sombra bajo tus párpados que yo?". Por breves instantes pensó que Taichi era admirable, pero sólo fue un breve pensamiento, porque Yamato la sujetó del brazo. Sora lo enfrentó, Tai había desaparecido, a lo lejos lo vio recogiendo flores con las dos chicas rubias.

-"Nos vamos a la escuela".

-"Deja de ordenarme qué hacer, puedo valerme por mí misma, ¿no dijiste que querías conquistarme?, pues vas en sentido contrario, Ishida, vas totalmente en sentido opuesto".

Yamato no la soltó.

-"Entonces haré que tú des reversa y vayas a mi ritmo. He dicho: nos vamos a clases".

Sora se soltó del brazo, con su pierna sana pateó su silla de ruedas y entró al auto. No es que quisiera obedecer a Yamato, pero de verdad que no tenía ganas de entrar a un hospital por ahora.

--

Cuando Miyako abrió los ojos, se encontró con el rostro lívido de Ken en primer plano. El joven la sostenía, estaba hincado a su lado. Miyako notó que tenía la cabeza en las piernas del muchacho y se ruborizó.

-"¿Estás bien, Inoue-san?"- preguntó en tono bajito.

-"Ash… estoy… estoy bien Ken-kun, pero Izumi, ¿dónde está?"

-"Cuando entré a la sala de cómputo sólo estabas tú, ¿por qué te has desmayado? ¿No desayunaste antes de venir de casa?".

Miyako negó.

-"Estoy bien"- le dijo. Evitó decir que lo último que recordaba era que Koushiro la había golpeado –"Perdón por hacer que te preocuparas, Ken-kun".

Ken no parecía cómodo, así que Miyako se sentó. No sentía adolorido el estómago a pesar de que Izumi la había golpeado ahí, sólo se sentía ligeramente mareada.

-"¿Te ha hecho algo Izumi-san?"- preguntó Ken, de repente.

Miyako negó.

-"No me ha hecho nada, no te preocupes, mejor cuéntame qué descubriste sobre la mujer esa que lo amenazó".

-"Me temo que no son buenas noticias, Inoue-san"- admitió Ken, sacando de su abrigo algunos papeles.

--

_Ese día mamá llegó más tarde de lo acostumbrado, _Monstruo_ estaba tosiendo constantemente, por eso no se dio cuenta de cuando abrieron la puerta del pequeño apartamento. Estaba cubierto con una cobija porque tenía frío. A su alrededor había comida regada por el suelo, desechos, ropa y latas tiradas. A veces mamá se iba por días enteros y Monstruo tenía que buscar cómo subsistir. Casi siempre la alacena estaba vacía o con pura latería, _Monstruo_ aprendió a abrir  las latas  con uno de los cuchillos de la cocina, pero a veces se cortaba los dedos. _

_La sangre era roja, como el cabello de mamá y como la paleta que le había dado el anciano días atrás._

_Ése día Monstruo había despertado con tos y no le había dado hambre, sólo mucho frío, por eso se había abrigado bajo esa cobija, sin importarle contar las horas, los minutos ni los segundos. Sin importarle respirar, ni mirar por la ventana para que otros niños lo señalaran y salieran corriendo, ¿y cómo no huir de él si era un _Monstruo_?, tenía golpes y cicatrices en todas partes, los ojos saltados, moretes por todas partes… por eso casi siempre huían los niños, porque los monstruos son los villanos de las caricaturas._

_-"Aquí estabas"- dijo mamá, quitándole la cobija a _Monstruo_. –"Eres un asco, apestas, ¡y mira la casa, parece una pocilga! ¿Por qué no limpias si no tienes nada bueno qué hacer?"._

Monstruo_ le respondió con dos tosidos que a mamá le desagradaron._

_-"Te estoy hablando, _Monstruo_, ¡contéstame!"._

_Pero la voz no le salía a _Monstruo_, porque era la primera vez que se resfriaba, porque le dolía la garganta y cuando intentaba hablar terminaba tosiendo._

_Mamá le tocó la frente._

_-"Lo que me faltaba, que te fueras a enfermar ahora que por fin di con la dirección del patán de Izumi, ¡no te me quedes viendo, párate!"- jaló al niño, quien con dificultad se puso de pie –"Eres una pérdida de tiempo, estás lleno de mierda… pero parece que por fin soportarte todos estos años va a rendir frutos"._

_-"ff-frío"- balbució _Monstruo_, una vez sin cobija y de pie._

_-"Mira, te compré esto"– le enseñó a _Monstruo_ un traje de marinerito. El más bonito que seguramente había en el mundo, incluso tenía una gorrita azul y un par de zapatos. _

_A _Monstruo_ se le iluminó la cara como nunca antes. Mamá nunca le traía nada, todo lo que vestía lo conseguía cuando salía a mendigar por órdenes de mamá._

_-"Pero no lo toques, date un baño. Luego saldremos a buscar a Izumi, ¡así que date prisa!"._

_A__ como pudo, _Monstruo_ corrió hacia el baño, abrió el agua y aunque cayó fría a la tina, se duchó lo más rápido que pudo. Nunca había sabido cómo debía ducharse, mamá nunca le había enseñado, pero se talló en todas partes. A veces, mientras el agua caía, todo su alrededor se volvía negro, pero Monstruo no prestó atención de eso, porque lo importante era darse prisa para ponerse la ropa que mamá había comprado para él._

_Salió de la ducha goteando, envuelto en una toalla maloliente. Mamá le aventó la ropa y él solito se la puso. Mientras lo hacía ella hablaba sola._

_-"Cinco años de buscarlo"- se decía mientras daba vueltas por el apartamento, pateando latería y desechos de comida –"sabía que conservar al mocoso sería útil… él es un Izumi después de todo, de algo debe de servir… por fin, por fin tendré la vida que merezco, como debió ser desde hace cinco años"- a intervalos miraba que _Monstruo_ se vistiera correctamente –"¡Date prisa!"- exclamó cuando vio que el niño se ponía la camisa al revés._

_Corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a vestirse, luego le puso el gorro. _Monstruo_ creía que era un sueño, mamá lo había ayudado, no lo había golpeado ni nada._

_No supo porqué, pero aunque todo eso lo hacía muy feliz, las cosas volvieron a ponerse negras y perdió la conciencia tras toser otro tanto._

--

-"¿Por qué tengo qué pensar en ese día justamente?"- se preguntó Koushiro, mientras navegaba por la ciudad con su motocicleta.

Estaba inquieto. O quizá era que no se sentía preparado para lo que venía. Volver a ser un _Monstruo_ oficialmente era algo que lo aterrorizaba. Que le ponía los vellos de punta. El chico se detuvo en una pequeña plaza y se tocó el pecho. Le dolía. Cada uno de los latidos que sentía en su pecho le dolían. Vio un teléfono público y sin poder evitarlo, marcó.

Tenía su celular con él, pero ni siquiera pensó en eso. Por eso marcó en el teléfono hasta que una voz dulce le contestó del otro lado.

-"¿Aló?"-, al fondo se oían risas, ¿era la risa de Takeru Takaishi?, Koushiro supo que sí, por eso dio un fuerte suspiro y estiró un poco los labios. La voz de Hikari Yagami sonaba tan dulce como siempre, pero feliz. Eso le dio gusto, aunque no fue suficiente como para contagiarle una risa sincera.

-"Hikari-san"- le dijo en medio de un resoplido.

-"¿Izzy, eres tú?"-

-"Sí"- susurró Koushiro –"… tenía que llamarte, por eso marqué tu celular, ¿estás tan feliz como te oyes?".

-"Izzy, ¿te pasó algo?"-

-"Hikari, por favor, contesta la pregunta, ¿estás feliz ahora con el chico del que me comentaste el otro día?".

-"¿Esa mujer te está molestando? ¿Por eso haces estas preguntas?"-

-"Vas a vivir muchos años, Hika… Hikari"- susurró Koushiro –"Y vas a ser muy feliz, ¿verdad que sí?".

-"Dime dónde estás, Izzy, dime por favor"-

-"Estoy en una plaza de la ciudad, hablándote por teléfono y pensando que tendrás una vida larga y feliz como te la mereces"- sinceró Koushiro.

-"Izzy, por favor, si algo te molesta dímelo, ¿somos amigos, qué no?"-

-"No. Los monstruos no tienen amigos. Sé feliz, Hikari-chan"- y colgó.

Se sentía un poco mejor a pesar de que sabía que había preocupado a Kari Yagami, ¿pero qué más daba?, a veces se sentía bien preocupar a los demás.

El cielo estaba límpido por primera vez en la semana. Koushiro hubiera deseado lluvia, como la noche anterior, pero en realidad estaba despejado. Puso las manos en el bolsillo y caminó hacia la motocicleta.

-"Un poco más y todo terminará".

--

Hikari dejó caer el celular a la cama de Takeru, se puso pálida.

-"Hikari-san, ¿qué te sucede?"- preguntó Tk, incorporándose un poco.

Los chicos habían pasado la noche visitándose y haciendo enojar a la enfermera Rika; tanto así que les había prohibido verse, por lo que Kari había aprovechado el descanso de la 'gendarme' para volver a visitar a Takeru.

-"Me habló Izzy, me refiero a Izumi Koushiro-kun, ya sabes, amigo de nuestros hermanos".

-"Me habías dicho que era amigo tuyo también, ¿no es así, Hikari?, ¿se encuentra bien?".

La puerta de la habitación se abrió cuidadosamente.

-"¿Kari-chan?".

-"¡¡He-he-hermano!!"- se sorprendió Hikari – "¿Qué haces aquí, en el cuarto de Takeru-san?".

-"Kari-chan, la pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú en el cuarto del _Embrión_?, ¿desde cuando ustedes son amigos si acabamos de presentarlos?"- se extrañó Taichi Yagami.

-"Yo le pedí que me visitara, Tai-san, no tengo muchos amigos en Japón y como es tu hermana…"- dijo con naturalidad Takeru –"¿estuvo mal?".

-"No, pero a la otra deben informarme si piensan estar en contacto, nada personal, _Embrión_, pero Kari-chan es sagrada y necesito estar informado de todo sobre lo que hace".

-"Hermano, no digas esas cosas, ¿Quieres?, son embarazosas, ¡Takeru va a creer que eres un onii-chan rarísimo!".

-"Y lo soy, Kari-chan, pero es por tu bien".

-"¿Y qué haces en el cuarto de Takeru-kun? ¿es que vienes a visitarlo a él y a mí no?"- reclamó Hikari, fingiendo estar indignada.

-"No, claro que no, Kari-chan, he venido a traerle visitas a Takeru"- dijo Taichi –"Madre  regresó y trajo con ella a mi prometida y a su hermana, quienes quisieron visitar al _Embrión_".

-"¿A Zoe y Catherine Marillac?"- interrumpió Takeru, palideciendo –"¿Mi mamá también?".

-"No sé de tu mamá, pero por lo pronto ellas dos están afuera, en el pasillo, esperando a ser recibidas por ti… especialmente Catherine-chan, quien está toda inquieta por la preocupación de tu mal estado".

-"No me digas eso, Taichi, ¿y si les dices que estoy dormido?".

-"Lo siento, Takeru, de hecho voy a dejártelas toda la mañana mientras voy a la preparatoria, ¿a que es una idea genial?".

-"Hikari-san"- dijo Takeru en tono escandaloso –"¡sálvame!, ese par de chicas tienen una fijación de creerse que soy su hermanito".

-"No involucres a mi hermana en tus relaciones, _Embrión_-chan, así que iré por ellas… Hikari, tú sígueme que quiero que conozcas a la mujer que mi madre eligió para que sea mi esposa".

Tacihi salió de la habitación. Hikari y Takeru soltaron un suspiro.

-"Es una suerte que no nos encontrara en una posición incómoda, mi hermano te hubiera hecho algo"- admitió Hikari.

-"Estoy horrorizado, si mis hermanastras están aquí, tengo que recuperarme para irme antes de que mamá quiera regresarme a Francia".

-"No te preocupes, antes de que venga tu mamá escalaremos la montaña azul que me prometiste, ¿ves por el ventanal?, se ve más hermosa ahora que no hay nubes".

-"Tienes razón, Hikari, se ve hermosa… creo que por la visita de Zoe y Catherine no te veré durante la mañana, ¿segura que estarás bien?, ¿estás muy preocupada por Koushiro-kun?".

-"No es nada, le pediré a mi hermano que hable con él".

-"¡Kari-chan!"- gritó Taichi desde afuera, Hikari entonces acarició la cabellera del rubio y le sonrió.

-"No le coquetees a esas chicas, ¿quieres?".

-"No tienes nada qué temer, ellas creen que son mis hermanas mayores".

Hikari Yagami devolvió la sonreír.

-"Eso espero"- dijo de manera juguetona –"aunque por otra parte quiero descubrir mi lado celoso, ¿cómo reaccionaré?"- la niña sonrió con dulzura y salió de la habitación lentamente.

-"Sería mejor no saberlo, Hikari-san, eres hermana de Tai-san después de todo"- dijo en voz bajita Takeru, más para él que para ella.

--

La mitad de Mimi Tachikawa llegó al instituto temprano, la otra mitad se quedó en cama, soñando. Soñando con el beso que le había dado Taichi, con esa plática bajo la lluvia y esa despedida nostálgica. Esa mitad de ella seguía soñando y estaba alejada de su otra parte más que nunca.

Su mitad solitaria, que vibraba y lloraba todo el día por dentro fue la que se levantó y se dirigió a la escuela con el uniforme impecable, pero el estómago vacío.

-"¿Segura que no comerá nada, Mimi-sama?"- preguntó el joven Genai cuando la chica bajó del automóvil.

-"Ay, no, primero muerta, si como algo vomitaré, Genai"- explicó la joven –"Amanecí con el estómago revuelto, pero si me da hambre comeré algo en la cafetería".

-"Sus padres me encargaron que comiera bien y…"

-"Ay, no empieces, te he dicho que no menciones a mis padres en mi presencia; me asfixian, me asfixian, ¡ush!, necesito aire fresco, ¡nos vemos después!"- Mimi cerró con fuerza la puerta y corrió hacia el instituto.

Era un día soleado, como los que le gustaban a la Mimi que se había quedado soñando en casa. A la Mimi de pie no le daba importancia a esas cosas. Se adentró en los pasillos del instituto; ese día lucía radiante, lo sabía, con su cabello castaño ondulando por su espalda y sus largas piernas blancas y moldeadas. Todos los chicos la miraban, incluso las chicas le dirigían miradas de asombro "por eso es amiga de los D4", oyó que decía una de las de su grupo.

¿Para qué venía a la escuela?, se preguntaba Mimi, mientras se dirigía a su salón. No le importaba estudiar, ni siquiera lo necesitaba, además, para el colmo, Izzy-chan no era su compañero y Yamato la ignoraba. Jo-senpai estaba raro y Taichi era una especie de ente bipolar que no comprendía. Era como si los Digital Cuatro se hubieran despedazado en esos dos años que tenía de no verlos.

Sí, Yamato seguía siendo 'cool', pero estaba a una milla de distancia de ella… tan lejos que ni siquiera lo sentía respirar.

Sí,  Koushiro seguía teniendo inteligencia y amabilidad, pero en el fondo era un chico que estaba a punto de desmoronarse sin ella.

Sí, Joe Kido era educado y dulce con ella, pero había algo tras los lentes del chico, una mirada nueva que a Mimi no le gustaba.

Sí, Tai seguía siendo mujeriego y un joven con estilo. Pero no era 'su' Tai.

No eran suyos. Aunque les hiciera el amor en sueños no eran 'suyos'. Para los D4 ella no era gran cosa, sólo un recuerdo, una ilusión que no necesitaban más.

Además estaba esa Cenicienta, quien al parecer era el nuevo centro de atención de sus antiguos amigos.

-"Mimi-chan"- exclamó Joe Kido, desde el fondo del pasillo. Mimi se dio el lujo de ignorarlo y siguió de largo –"Espera, Mimi-chan".

-"¿Qué sucede, Superior?"- preguntó haciendo un gesto mono y poniendo sus manos en la cintura con estilo.

Joe se sonrojó.

-"¿Puedo… Puedo acompañarte a tu salón?"..

-"Ay, no sé"

-"Mimi-chan, ¿te molesta algo de mí?, ¿crees que te puedo faltar al respeto o algo así?".

-"No…"

-"En realidad necesito hablar… creo que eres la indicada ahora que… ahora que he defraudado a mis amigos y…".

-"¿Defraudado, Superior?, no lo creo, usted está así porque se siente defraudado de sí mismo, no creo que Yamato, Izzy-chan y Taichi se molesten en sentirse defraudados"- explicó la joven –"Son unos egoístas después de todo".

Joe abrió la boca asombrado, nunca había escuchado a Mimi hablar así.

-"Y yo también soy una princesa a la que sólo le importan sus problemas"- agregó la castaña con dignidad –"Ayer, por ejemplo, fui a casa de Taichi a decirle que Izzy-chan está mal y Tai no me hizo caso"- los labios de Taichi se le dibujaron en la cabeza a la Tachikawa, pero deshizo el recuerdo con un suspiro.

-"¿Está mal Koushiro-kun?".

-"Ni se haga, Superior, ayer lo vimos hablar con esa mujer y eso lo dejó destrozado, y lo único que usted dijo es que todos tenemos cola que nos pisen, como si quisiera que pisotearan a Izzy en lugar de a usted".

Joe apuñó las manos. Era verdad. Quería que Taichi y Yamato pensaran en que alguien más los había traicionado, no él; no él.

-"Tienes razón; soy un asco"- admitió –"Todo este tiempo me he sentido entre la espada y la pared porque las presiones de mi padre contradicen los deseos de mis amigos… en ningún momento he seguido mis propios impulsos, pero sabes, ¿Mimi-chan?, Kou-kun aún cree que soy el Juez de los D4 y la noche pasada me visitó… pareció como si se despidiera".

-"Izzy-chan tiene los ojos de alguien que quiere morir, senpai"- explicó Mimi –"Se lo dije a Taichi y se lo digo ahora a usted, si ya no le ayudan es porque de verdad son de lo peor, ya no me voy a preocupar por nadie, es inútil, porque nadie se preocupa por mí de todas maneras, Japón es un fiasco y…"- la vista de Mimi se desvió de los ojos negros de Jo al notar a Yamato Ishida al fondo del pasillo.

El rubio arrastraba una silla de ruedas para asombro de todos los estudiantes, pero no había nadie sentado ahí, pues adelante del joven Ishida iba una pelirroja cojeando de una pierna.

–"Y aparte ya hay alguien que la hace de Cenicienta aquí, ¿y ya sabe lo que pasa con Cenicienta cuando conoce al príncipe, Superior Jo?, ¿no?, pues se convierte en princesa, y si alguien va a ser la nueva princesa de los D4 al menos tengo qué saber por qué".

Mimi dio media vuelta y como vorágine se apresuró hacia los dos jóvenes, Jo la siguió preocupado. ¿Haría la chica una escena de celos, como cuando era cría?

Joe recordaba que siempre que una mujer quería acercarse a los Digital Cuatro, Mimi se ponía a hacer unos berrinches mundiales, capaces de sacar de quicio incluso a Koushiro Izumi.

La castaña avanzó hacia Yamato con zancadas; no sabía qué la impulsaba, ni lo que le diría a Sora Takenouchi, también estaba consciente de que la chica no tenía la culpa de su situación, no era que le hubieran quitado el puesto de 'princesa', porque nunca lo había sido.

Sólo quiso acercarse con su peor cara, porque las princesas también se podían convertir en hermanastras. Y las hermanastras muerden.

-"Ya te dije que no me voy a sentar, Ishida"- comentó con seriedad Sora –"No necesito de una silla de ruedas, ¿te enteras?, puedo caminar por mí misma, te lo dije, vas en sentido contrario".

-"Como quieras, esperaré a que te desmorones, mujer, eso sucede cuando el espíritu no escucha al cuerpo. Eres incluso más terca que el mismo Taichi".

-"Al menos has que tus admiradores dejen de vernos"- pidió Sora, pues de reojo notaba las intensas miradas del resto de los estudiantes.

-"Al entrar hice el anuncio oficial de que eres sólo mía, así que siéntete honrada de ser sujeto de mi afección"- retó Yamato, de alguna manera divertido.

Justo entonces Mimi llegó como embestida; lo primero que se le ocurrió fue sentarse en la silla de ruedas que arrastraba el heredero Ishida.

-"¿Por qué no te quieres sentar, Cenicienta?, que un D4 te pasee aquí sería algo que te haría famosa".

-"Mh, eres tú, Mimi"- saludó Yamato con indiferencia.

-"Ay, sí, ya que no te acercas a saludarme ahora que tienes una Cenicienta pues al menos vine a hacerla de hermanastra".

-"Te equivocas, Mimi, más que Cenicienta, esta mujer, Sora Takenouchi, tiene el rol de hermanastra en mi vida. Aunque tú lo sabes bien, siempre me han gustado las villanas".

Mimi bufó por el argumento de Yamato y se levantó de la silla, como si se la cediera a Sora.

-"Es verdad, aún no te he devuelto el vestido que me prestaste para la fiesta de tu bienvenida, Tachikawa-san"- dijo distraídamente la pelirroja. Estaba algo hastiada porque Yamato no dejaba de seguirla desde la noche pasada. Cuando estaba cerca del chico era como si no pudiera respirar con propiedad.

-"Ay, quédatelo, se le ve mejor a ti porque eres del piel morena, a mí me hacía ver pálida".

Joe alcanzó a Mimi y saludó a Yamato con un gesto débil, a Sora le desvió la mirada y se puso lívido.

-"Con permiso"- dijo Sora, queriendo irse.

-"¡Sora-senpai, espere por favor!"- interrumpió una voz que la Takenouchi reconoció pero no identificó inmediatamente.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con la mirada llorosa y maple de Miyako Inoue, atrás de la joven estaba el hermano menor de Osamu Ichijouji con un fólder amarillo.

-"Inoue-san, ¿verdad?"- saludó Sora, malhumorada. Paz, lo único que quería era paz. Sin embargo la pelirroja dulcificó la mirada al notar que Miyako estaba con el llanto en las mejillas y el rostro angustiado. –"¿Te sucede algo?"

-"Se trata de Izumi-senpai"- entonces miró a Yamato Ishida y a Joe Kido por intervalos, aunque dirigiéndose a Sora. –"Creo que…"- recordó que Ken estaba detrás de ella y que era Ichijouji quien había conseguido la información –"Creemos que hoy… que hoy intentará matar a una mujer llamada Yuuko, pero Ken-kun dice que ustedes la conocen como la Esposa-Dos".

--

Taichi Yagami despidió a Zoe y Catherine Marillac con una galantería que a Hikari le pareció exagerada. La sonrisa que había mostrado su hermano, no era la sonrisa real de Tai, sino la de un extraño. Ella misma se había portado algo indiferente con su probable cuñada y la hermana de ésta. No era antipatía, creyó Hikari, era como resequedad.

Después de las presentaciones los Yagami observaron cómo las rubias entraban al cuarto de hospital donde estaba Takeru. Hikari miró inquieta la habitación del Takaishi, Tai en cambio se sintió liberado.

-"Respirar hondo y profundo… es el único consejo bueno que me ha dado Madre"- dijo Taichi, luego de que la puerta se cerró y quedó solo en el pasillo con su hermanita. –"Qué lugar tan poco alegre es este hospital, ¡y huele horrible!".

-"¿Es por eso que no te gusta venir a visitarme, hermano?".

-"No, Hikari, a mí me gusta que seas libre y goces de la vida como las otras niñas de tu edad; créeme que estoy en contra de tu enfermedad, de tu encierro y de los planes que Madre y Padre tienen para ti… por eso, si yo me caso con esa chica, obtendré el favor de mis padres y podré salvarte".

Hikari sonrió momentáneamente, se acercó a su hermano y le acarició la quijada como si ella fuera la mayor.

-"No tienes que hacer eso por mí, hermano, antes de que te des cuenta habrá sido en vano- comentó Kari –Si uno mismo no es capaz de ser feliz, ¿cómo se podría buscar hacer feliz a otra persona?, tengo mis propios planes para ser feliz el resto de la vida que me pronostican, pero tú en cambio cada vez estás más lejos de mostrar una de esas sonrisas que tenías cuando eras un niño… si tu sonrisa, tu mirada vivaz y tu felicidad están en juego mientras buscas mi propio bien, entonces estate seguro de que rechazaré cualquier oferta de felicidad que me sirvas en charola de plata".

-"No sermonees, Kari-chan, que yo soy quien manda"- comentó el moreno –"Vamos a tu habitación a que descanses, ¿de acuerdo?, y no andes visitando al _Embrión_ a escondidas".

-"¿Por qué no? _Embrión_-kun, como tú le llamas, es un muchacho encantador, tú eres amigo de su hermano y deberías saber que son chicos excepcionales".

-"Yamato es todo, menos encantador"- soltó la risa Tai, tomando de la mano a su hermana –"y al pequeño hermano le da por aventurarse en situaciones suicidas, por supuesto que no conviene que se hagan cercanos".

-"Hermano, no tienes remedio"- suspiró Hikari –"De cualquier modo no puedo prometerte nada, porque tú tampoco cumples las promesas que nos hacemos, por ejemplo, con tu prometida Zoe eres un caballero, pero realmente ella no te interesa porque Madre la designó".

-"Madre te designó a Joe Kido a ti"- dijo rápidamente Taichi –"No te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad?, Joe era mi camarada pero de ninguna manera aceptaré un compromiso tuyo con él".

-"¿Dices que _era_ tu camarada?"- Hikari no había siquiera palidecido por la noticia que le deba su hermano. Sus planes de perderse con Takeru estaban tan presentes en ella que la situación real no le importaba –"¿Te has peleado con él sólo por mí, hermano?".

-"No importa"- caminaron por el largo pasillo blanco. Taichi se había silenciado, lo mismo que Hikari.

Llegaron a la habitación de la chica y Tai mismo la recostó en la cama.

-"Sal pronto de aquí, Hikari, entre más tiempo estés en este hospital, más le deberemos a los Kido"- cubrió a su hermana con la sábana blanca y le besó la frente.

-"Hermano, ¿te has peleado con tus amigos?".

-"No, Kari, sólo me molesté con Joe, porque lame los zapatos de su padre".

-"Pero su padre me ha salvado la vida a mí varias veces, no deberías ser así, hermano".

-"Joe estará perdonado el día en que vuelva a mirarme con dignidad a los ojos"- rió Taichi, como si se tratara de una broma.

-"Hermano, ¿con Izzy también has peleado?".

-"Que yo sepa no, con quien peleo a diario es con Yama"- recordó Taichi.

Kari se sentó.

-"Me ha llamado, me refiero a Izzy… estaba muy mal, hermano, su llamada sonó como despedida… creo… creo que él necesita de ti".

-"Seguramente volvió a beber, ya sabes, le cae mal el licor"- sospechó Taichi –"Mimi Tachikawa también opina que el _Bebé_ del clan tiene serios problemas mentales, pero Kou-chan siempre ha sido algo raro, desde chiquito uno no sabe qué chingados está pensando".

-"Cuando pasa eso y sólo ves oscuridad en los ojos de una persona, significa que ese alguien guarda un secreto"- comentó la niña –"Hermano, demuéstrame que eres capaz de proteger a tus amigos y a tu propia sonrisa, entonces, si me haces caso, ten por seguro que seré feliz plenamente y me liberaré de las ataduras de este hospital y de esta enfermedad que me quiere perseguir hasta el fin del mundo".

-"Me pregunto yo, ¿es normal que una chica de 14 años hable así?, me cae que eres sorprendente, Kari-chan, no te preocupes, que oniisan hablará con Kou-chan y le dará una buena regañada para que se deje de misterios".

Kari lucía radiante y más lista que nunca, como si los ojos rojizos de la canela fueran capaces de traspasar el alma misma del canelo.

-"Iré al colegio entonces, porque Madre quiere que así sea, allá buscaré a Koushiro y volveré con él en la tarde para que te pida disculpas por preocuparte".

Sin decir nada más Taichi salió de la habitación y del hospital y del estacionamiento de la clínica de los Kido. Tuvo ganas de llorar y desaparecer, aunque no supo porqué. Quizás era porque sus recuerdos estaban entremezclados: su secuestro, el beso de Mimi, su violación, Sora-chan,  Yamato niño, la dulzura de Hikari, su prometida, su yo niño escapando de la muerte y muchas cosas más. Era verdad que no podía fingir toda su vida ante Zoe Marillac, no podía fingir ser encantador por mucho tiempo más.

Su celular sonó en cuanto tomó la avenida en el coche. Era Yamato Ishida. Lo puso en altavoz.

-"Tai"- dijo con la voz gastada, al Yagami incluso le sonó algo infantil –"Tai… se trata de la Esposa-Dos… ha vuelto y parece que algo tiene que ver con Koushiro".

-"¿De qué demonios hablas, Yama?, ¿Dónde están ahora?".

--

Koushiro detuvo la motocicleta al mirar las letras del espectacular. Eran rosa y brillaban a pesar de que era media mañana. Leyó 'Love Hotel' y se le puso la piel de gallina, como si rememorara su infancia, como cuando esperaba a que su madre saliera de hacerle el amor a un hombre adinerado. En aquél entonces no lo comprendía, porque su mundo se limitaba a creerse un monstruo y era demasiado pequeño como para entender lo que significaban las acciones de su progenitora.

Llevó su mano hasta su bolsillo y tocó la pistola, luego sacó de su otro bolsillo varios discos compactos.

Suspiró. Se mordió los labios. Deseó tener otra paleta entre su lengua y su paladar, pero ningún dulce la calmaría la amargura que le crecía desde el vientre y le llenaba de desazón el corazón.

-"¿Te acuerdas, _Monstruo_?, ¿Es que te vienen los recuerdos?"- interrumpió la Esposa-Dos, saliendo por el Hotel con un traje rojo, igual que su cabello. Traía un escote que dejaba a la vista la mitad de sus pechos níveos y todavía firmes.

-"Traje la información"- dijo secamente Koushiro –"…"

-"He rentado un cuarto, lindo _Monstruo_, en estos momentos desearía que no fueras tan mío, siendo que te pareces tanto a él, te me antojas".

Se acercó al chico y le delineó el perfil con el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Koushiro sintió que le raspaban las uñas.

-"N-no me to-toques, te daré lo que quieres y me dejarás en paz, ¿cierto?".

-"¿Y cómo no sé si no dejaste alguna copia con tus amiguitos?".

-"Porque"- dijo con seguridad- "los monstruos no sabemos mentir, ¿no has dicho que sabes leerme la mente porque soy tuyo?, debes creerme entonces".

-"Firmaremos un par de papeles que tengo en el cuarto, _Monstruo_, porque deseo tenerte amarrado a mí… también tengo a personal que trabaja para mí en los principales medios de comunicación con copia de tu foto especial, por si me traicionas".

-"Pasemos al cuarto de una vez"- dijo con inseguridad el pelirrojo. –"Yuuko-san…".

-"Preferiría que hoy me llamaras okaasan, ¿a que sueña divino recordar nuestra época juntos?".

-"…"- el chico no respondió. La Esposa-dos tomó uno de los brazos de Koushiro y lo arrastró tras ella.

**_And you don't seem to understand_**

**_A shame you seemed a_****_n honest man_**

**_And all the fears you hold so dear_**

**_Will turn to whisper in your ear_**

**_And you know what they say might hurt you_**

**_And you know that it means so much_**

**_And you don't even feel a thing_**

--

_Despertó cuando ya era de noche. Algo se movía. Sí. Se movía. _Monstruo_ se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un coche; él nunca antes se había subido a uno._

_Mamá lo traía en brazos, como si fuera uno de sus sueños._

_-"Doble a la derecha, se detiene en la cabaña"- ordenó Mamá a la persona que conducía._

Monstruo_ entendió que se trataba de un taxi, como los que salían en la televisión o como los que veía a través de la ventana del pequeño apartamento donde vivía._

_Se armó de valor y abrió sus ojos negros, los cuales le ardían, al igual que todo su pequeño cuerpo deshilachado._

_-"Mamaá"- gimió con la voz ronca. Mamá no lo miró, pero al darse cuenta de que despertó lo sentó al lado del asiento. –"¿a-a-a dónde va-vamos?"._

_-"Escucha bien"- le dijo mamá –"cuando veamos a ese hombre le llamarás papá y le dirás que te llamas Koushiro, ¿has entendido, _Monstruo_?"._

_El pequeño abrió al doble sus enormes ojos negros y no dijo nada._

_El taxista se detuvo. Mamá le pagó con billetes, de esos que le daban sus amantes._

Monstruo_ sabía que su madre pasaba las noches con muchos hombres, todos aquellos con dinero. Por eso mamá siempre vestía como reina y lucía como la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Por eso a veces se olvidaba de él, pero no la culpaba, él era feo después de todo._

_Al bajar del taxi ella lo jaló. _Monstruo_ vio una cabaña alejada de la Ciudad, ¿cuánto tiempo habían paseado en el coche?, el pequeño no lo supo, no era importante por ahora, porque mamá lo agarraba de la mano por primera vez y lo arrastraba, era de las pocas veces que no tenía que correr para seguirla._

_-"Maldición, sigues hirviendo"- renegó la mujer. Comenzó a caer nieve. _Monstruo_ la sintió más fría que nunca –"¿Entendiste lo que vas a decirle a Izumi?, le dirás '_papá, soy Koushiro-chan_'"._

Monstruo_ asintió. Pocas veces lo llamaban Koushiro, aunque sabía que también era su nombre. A lo de papá no le dio importancia, no entendía lo que significaba la palabra porque él sólo conocía a mamá._

_La cabaña parecía abandonada, como de un cuento de terror. Había mucha niebla o humo blanco y los tablones de madera que cubrían la fachada estaban podridos, con musgo a pesar de que era invierno. Era una cabaña muy alta, de dos plantas y con tejas marrones._

_Mamá tocó con enjundia la puerta varias veces, pero nadie respondió._

_-"¡Kouta!"- gritó dando fuertes palmadas a la madera –"¡Sé que estás ahí, Kouta!"_

_Pero nadie parecía vivir ahí. Mamá soltó la mano de _Monstruo_, quien se abrazó por el frío; su gorrito de marinerito le cubría la cabeza todavía mojada por su reciente ducha._

_Mamá pateó la puerta, pero al no haber respuesta sacó de su bolso una pistola._

_Monstruo se asustó mucho, a tal grado que se abrazó de una de las piernas de la mujer._

_-"No-no ma-mamita"- rogó con la voz apenas audible._

_-"Quítate, _Monstruo_"- mamá lo empujó –"A ti se te hace fácil, ¿verdad?, se te hace fácil porque no te jodiste como yo, que estuve preñada nueve meses para arrojarte y convertirte en mi boleto de cambio de vida, ¿y todo para qué?, para que el pendejo de Izumi desapareciera por cuatro años completos, ¿si entiendes eso en tu cabeza de retrasado mental, verdad?, hoy voy a saber si debí haberte abortado, como era mi deseo"._

_Disparó. Koushiro se cubrió los oídos, pero los ojos permanecieron abiertos. El disparo dio de lleno con la chapa de la puerta, la cual cedió y se abrió haciendo un rechinido. Mamá guardó la pistola, levantó a Monstruo de los hombros y lo arrastró tras ella._

_En la planta baja de la cabaña todo era oscuridad, pero arriba se distinguía un haz de luz débil._

_-"Deja de lloriquear"- le ordenó al pequeño._

_Comenzaron a subir al segundo piso, los peldaños que no dejaban de rechinar y parecerle a _Monstruo_ eternos. Le dolía todo, y si se distraía, los sonidos se distorsionaban mientras que las cosas cambiaban de lugar._

_Al terminar los peldaños mamá volteó a verlo; se agachó, le sacudió el traje, le acomodó la gorra. Con un pañuelo le secó el sudor de la frente. No le dijo nada, pero al pequeño se le inflamó el corazón. Tum tum, tum tum, le hizo y se le despertó un vértigo que no comprendió. ¿Mamá lo quería, aunque fuera poquito?_

_La luz provenía de una habitación que estaba al fondo. La mano de Mamá lo condujo hasta ahí. No tocó la puerta, sino que la abrió con fuerza, hasta estrellarla en la pared, que crujió._

_-"Kouta...- llamó Mamá con la voz de miel"._

--

-"¿Qué dices, matar a alguien?"- exclamó Mimi, reaccionando antes que los demás –"¡Claro que no!, Izzy-chan no mataría ni a una mosca, ¿qué no eres tú su novia?, deberías estar con él ahora mismo, aunque no sea capaz de matar a nadie Izzy-chan está mal, muy deprimido, pero si ya no te importa a ti pues entonces no le importa a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, porque…"

-"Mimi, silencio"- ordenó Yamato. Sora notó que al joven se le habían puesto las pupilas dilatadas. Cruzó los brazos, aunque la pelirroja notó que al rubio le temblaban las manos, como si tuviera un mal recuerdo o estuviera reviviendo una pesadilla. –"Actualmente Koushiro está haciendo una investigación contra la Esposa-Dos, de eso estoy enterado, pero no hay ninguna orden de matar a nadie".

-"Además, Koushiro y yo nunca hemos usado un arma"- dijo rápidamente Joe.

-"Por supuesto"- rió Yamato –"El trabajo sucio de los D4 es cosa mía y de Taichi".

Ken permaneció impávido, pero Miyako en cambio se llevó las manos a la cabeza y corrió hacia Sora, para mirarla de frente.

-"Sora-senpai, ¿qué hago?, ¡va a hacer una locura!, Ken-kun hackeó la computadora de Izumi-senpai y descubrió muchas cosas, además ayer esa mujer estaba amenazándolo y…".

-"Inoue-san, tranquila"- Sora recordó el secreto que le había contado Koushiro Izumi días atrás, sabía que el más joven de los D4 no le había dicho el secreto entero. –"¿Adónde se dirige ahora?".

-"¡No lo sé con exactitud, creemos que a un hotel!"- chilló Miyako –"Sólo sé que en la mañana lo encontré con la pistola, luego quedé inconsciente y se fue… cuando desperté llegó Ken-kun y me habló de lo que estaba pasando en realidad, no sé cómo le hizo para saberlo, pero es un genio…".

Yamato nubló la mirada, sin pensarlo mucho empujó a Sora, golpeó la pared con el puño y quedó enfrente de Miyako Inoue.

-"Vamos por puntos, niña"- le dijo con la voz ronca –"¿Por qué demonios te diriges a Sora en lugar de a mí?, si hablas sobre un Digital Cuatro, entonces debes dirigirte a mí o a Jo".

-"Ishida-san, no te atrevas a amenazar a Inoue-san"- intervino Ken, dejando a un lado su serenidad –"Ella se dirige a Takenouchi porque estamos enterados de que ella conoce parte del secreto de Izumi, ¿por qué habríamos de dirigirnos a ti si ni tú ni el resto de los llamados Digital Cuatro se conoce bien entre ellos?".

Salieron flamas de los ojos celestes de Yamato y de un movimiento tomó a Ken de la camisa y lo estrelló en la pared. Ken no cambió de expresión.

-"¡Sora-senpai!"- chilló Miyako.

¿Cómo sabían ese par que ella sabía el secreto del 'Nerd de Computadoras'?, se preguntó Sora con un suspiro, miró de reojo que Joe quería desaparecer y Mimi había quedado muda, pero con los ojos miel más expresivos que nunca.

-"Ishida, suéltalo, lo que ha dicho Ichijouji-kun es verdad, ¿Qué sabes tú de tus propios amigos?"

-"Lo suficiente"- reclamó Matt –"Y si Koushiro quiere matar a esa mujer, ¡pues que lo haga!".

-"Yamato-kun"- habló Joe –"Tal vez ellos tengan razón, Koushiro-kun siempre ha sido reservado sobre su vida personal, tiene unos padres encantadores, pero aunque es único hijo no es el heredero de su familia, ¿lo ves coherente?, cuando éramos pequeños Koushiro salió de la nada, ¿por qué entró en nuestras vidas tan de repente?".

-"Silencio, Joe"- Yamato soltó a Ken, quien abrió su fólder lentamente.

-"Sígueme, Ishida-san, hablaremos en privado"- pidió cortésmente el suplente de Osamu.

Yamato asintió, se retiró unos metros y Ken lo siguió.

-"Inoue-san, tranquila, explícale a Takenouchi-san"- pidió brevemente el de cabellos de brillo azul.

Miyako se limpió las lágrimas, observó incómoda a Mimi y Joe, que estaban en medio de la conversación, pero no se detuvo por ellos.

-"La llamada Esposa-Dos ha estado amenazando a Izumi-senpai, yo fui testigo de ello ayer"- explicó –"Kido-san también vio algo e intentó sacarme información, pero si Izumi no les dice a ellos es por algo, ¿no?, Ken-kun entró al sistema de Izumi-senpai y le robó la información, lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí, así nos enteramos de que tú ya sabías la mitad del secreto, Sora-senpai, porque parece ser que el presidente tiene una especie de diario virtual o no sé, el caso es que archivó que platicó contigo… yo creo que planea todo lo que hace… el caso es que la tal Yuuko Haruna tiene una fotografía que inculpa a Izumi Koushiro de un crimen, la mujer se enteró de que Izumi-senpai estaba haciendo una investigación sobre ella a causa del fraude que le cometió al señor Ishida y comenzó a amenazarlo… se citaron en el "hotel de siempre", eso decía el archivo y entre los datos que archivó Izumi-senpai decía que iba a eliminar a la mujer… luego hoy lo encontré en el colegio con una pistola, intenté detenerlo pero no pude… esto es muy problemático, porque lo que menos quiero es involucrarme con Izumi, pero Ken-kun y yo somos los únicos que conocemos esto y creemos que debemos ayudarlo… por eso vinimos contigo, Sora-senpai, porque también sabes de lo que estoy hablando…".

-"Toma aire y no te preocupes"- aconsejó Sora, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica –"Lo importante es que has querido ayudarlo, ahora lo que debemos hacer es localizar su paradero".

-"¡Pero es que no sabemos a dónde fue!"- exclamó –"si ese chico hace algo indebido me sentiré culpable".

-"Ay, qué escándalo"- mencionó Mimi –"Izzy no va a matar a nadie, ya se los dije, en todo caso ya saben adónde va, ¿Qué no?, es el hotel de siempre".

-"Mimi, no es tan sencillo, al contrario, es alarmante que Koushiro se vea en un hotel con la Esposa-Dos del señor Ishida, ¿lo comprendes?".

-"¿Te refieres a que Izzy-chan es amante de esa tal Esposa-Dos?, ¡tonterías!"- se entercó la muchacha

Joe apuñó las manos, miró hacia donde estaban hablando Ken y Yamato. De alguna manera se sentía fuera de lugar.

Permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos, Sora los aprovechó para despejarse. De algún modo le ayudaba pensar en los problemas de los demás para olvidarse de los suyos.

-"Debe ser un hotel de la periferia"- comentó –"un hotel de paso".

-"Pero hay cientos de hoteluchos por toda la Ciudad".

Los pasos lentos y seguros de Yamato regresaron adonde estaba la conversación.

-"Joe"- expresó en tono imperativo –"Dile a mi guarura, a Matsumoto, que mande elementos a todas las empresas de medios de comunicación".- el rubio miró hacia Ken, quien lo seguía de nuevo con el rostro impenetrable y serio –"Ichijouji, el celular de Koushiro es de tecnología GPS, búscalo en el sistema, en caso de que haya apagado su móvil, intenta localizar su motocicleta, tiene un chip integrado que nos permitirá encontrarlo fácilmente".

-"Yamato-kun, creo que merezco una explicación a lo que está sucediendo"- se quejó Joe –"Si vamos a rescatar a Kou-kun o ayudarlo, necesito saber por qué".

Yamato removió sus bolsillo y mostró brevemente a Joe una fotografía que palideció la larga figura del joven Kido. Mimi se puso de puntitas para ver la imagen, pero el rubio la escondió inmediatamente, de modo que sólo fue visible para el Juez de los D4.

-"¿Qué… qué significa esto?"- Joe había visto una fotografía roja, con Koushiro en medio de ella, portando un arma.

-"Si esa foto se filtra en los medios la familia Izumi tendrá graves problemas, ¡hazte cargo!".

Joe sacudió la cabeza. Siempre ordenando, esa era la amistad de él con el resto de sus amigos. Órdenes. Lo mismo que con su padre. Sin embargo, ni siquiera siguió cuestionándose e hizo caso, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hacer llamadas al celular.

-"Inoue-san, acompáñame al salón de computación"- sugirió Ken.

-"Sí, Ken-kun".

-"En cuanto lo localices me informas"- dijo Yamato –"Luego hablas a la policía, pero sólo cuando te dé la señal… yo hablaré con Taichi".

-"¡Yamato, yo tampoco entiendo!"- chilló Mimi.

Matt la miró de arriba para abajo y no contestó. Sora suspiró.

Y la mañana apenas comenzaba.

--

Era una habitación oscura. Las sábanas era rojas, las paredes tenían un tapiz gris que a Koushiro se le hizo de mal gusto. En la mesita que separaba la cama del sanitario había un par de papeles, la Esposa-Dos caminó hasta allá y los sujetó.

-"¿Un con-contrato?"- preguntó el chico –"Estamos haciendo un trato de palabra, no necesitamos papeles".

-"Toma asiento, _Monstruo_, ¿quieres algo de tomar?, traje whisky para celebrar que tú y yo haremos las pases".

Koushiro negó. Recordó que cuando era pequeño su madre le daba alcohol cuando quería dormirlo y siempre quedaba enfermo, con vómitos y fiebre.

-"Ah, lo olvidaba, te cae mal… es tan divertido cuando le das a alguien algo que le cae mal, ¿un vaso de agua entonces?".

-"No. Dame lo que tenga qué firmar para irme"- pidió.

La Esposa-Dos sonrió. Se sirvió una copa de licor y se la tomó de un trago, luego dejó en la mesita los discos de la investigación que le había dado el pelirrojo.

-"Eres un _Monstruo_ mañoso, te hubieras ahorrado todo este lío si no hubieras comenzado a investigarme"- tomó los papeles –"Eres algo ingrato, ¿no crees?, a Ishida no le duele perder dinero, tiene demasiado".

-"No lo hice por el señor Ishida-da"- tartamudeó.

-"No. Lo hiciste porque eres ingrato, ni siquiera porque guardé el secreto de tu origen con Yamato-kun, que era un hijastro lindo… ¿sabes?, a veces me daban ganas de decirle que jugaba con un _Monstruo_ en lugar de un niño".

-"A-Acabemos con esto"- susurró el de ojos negros –"Es verdad, soy ingrato, pero eso es porque soy lo que soy por tu culpa, ¿no es así?... dame esos papeles, los firmaré sin leerlos… yo-o, s-sólo quiero i-irme".

-"Como gustes, ¿por qué no te sientas?, yo los leeré para ti"- ella se acercó al joven y le dio un empujoncito, de modo que el Izumi terminó sentado en la cama. Olió a sexo, o eso le pareció, pero no dijo nada.

La Esposa-Dos le sonrió, alzó los papeles y los deslizó en la cama.

-"Te resumiré lo que dice ahí"- murmuró, inclinándose al chico –"Como no confío en ti, pediré que cada mes me des un poco de la fortuna de los Izumi a cambio de no distribuir la foto de tu crimen, ¿te parece?".

El chico sintió el aliento de la mujer en su rostro. Olía a tabaco. Cerró los ojos desconcertado.

-"A-aléjate…"- rogó.

-"Pondré a mi gente a revisar la información que me diste y te estaré vigilando para que no me juegues chueco, ¿sabes, _Monstruo_?, el problema es que no sólo eres brillante por tu padre, yo también tengo lo mío, ¿comprendes?".

Ella cada vez estaba más cerca de él, pero Koushiro estaba paralizado, como si de nueva cuenta tuviera cinco años y no pudiera distinguir entre el mundo y esa mujer.

-"A-aléjate, por favor… Yuuko-san…".

La llamada Yuuko se sentó en las piernas de Koushiro y volvió a delinearle el perfil.

-"No puedo evitarlo, te le pareces tanto… creo que quiero comerte, Koushiro-chan"- Izzy abrió sus ojos al doble. Su nombre en la voz de esa mujer sonaba hueco.

Por un instante quedó paralizado, mientras que la Esposa-Dos tomaba su mano y le daba los papeles.

-"Hasta tus manos son las de él, Koushiro, ¿quieres firmar?"- le pasó el bolígrafo e Izumi garabateó la peor firma de su vida. Temblorosa, malhecha y distante a la real.

-"Quítate, y-ya firmé"- pidió, pero se sentía incapaz de empujarla.

Yuuko tomó los papeles y los volvió a dejar en a su costado, en la cama.

-"Fue en esta misma habitación donde te creé, _Monstruo_"- rió –"No sabía que el niño desnutrido y estúpido crecería con esta apariencia comible…".

Le tocó el pecho a Koushiro, al chico se le estaba saliendo el corazón.

-"¡Su-suéltame!".

-"Así le sonaba el corazón a él, estaba nervioso… oh, Koushiro-chan, relájate un poco, ¿quieres?, no voy a comerte, sólo quiero probarte".

**_And you don't seem the lying kind_**

**_A shame then I can read your mind_**

**_And all the things that I read there_**

**_Candle lit smile that we both share_**

**_and you know I don't mean to hurt you_**

**_But you know that it means so much_**

**_And you don't even feel a thing_**

Y le besó el cuello. Comenzó a chuparlo con los labios carnosos. Koushiro no se lo esperaba, por lo que pegó un salto para zafarse, pero al mismo tiempo Yuuko sacó de su abrigo un spray y roció al chico con ese.

-"¡Suéltame! ¿Estás loca?, ¡Soy tu hijo!"- gimió, pero se le nublaron los ojos un poco y se le entumió la cara.

-"Has perdido el respeto por mamá, por eso te quiero dar un recuerdo para que no se te olviden los pecados que nos unen".

Cayeron a la cama. La Esposa-dos desabrochó la camisa verde de Koushiro y le acarició el abdomen. Con la mano hizo hacia atrás el cabello del muchacho.

-"Soy yo la que manda, _Monstruo_, soy yo…"

Con sus últimas fuerzas, y a pesar de que se sentía mareado, Koushiro sacó la pistola del pantalón y la puso en la frente de la Esposa-Dos.

-"¡QUÍTATE!"- exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

-"Mal chico, ¿es no te bastó con matar a papá?".

--

Monstruo_ vio a un joven de cabello negro y piel lívida al fondo del salón. Lo vio de espaldas. Él estaba frente a una máquina que brillaba y estaba llena de letras. Aunque mamá llamó al hombre, éste no se preocupó por responderle, por lo que mamá le soltó la mano y corrió hasta el muchacho, a quien abrazó por la espalda._

_-"Kouta... ¿por qué no me respondes si sabes que soy yo?, ¡por fin, por fin te he hallado!"- lo estrujó con fuerza, las manos del muchacho dejaron de teclear._

_-"Yuuko-san, ¿por qué me has estado buscando, si te dije que no quería saber de ti?"- dijo el llamado Kouta con la voz fría, y aunque mamá seguía abrazándolo, siguió tecleando en la máquina._

_A _Monstruo_ le llamó la atención ese aparato tan brillante y el ruido que hacía el hombre cuando lo usaba._

_-"No me ignores, Kouta, no me ignores, ¡Es que fuiste sin saberlo!"._

_-"¿Que estabas embarazada?, ¿eso es lo que querías decirme, Yuuko-san?"_

_-"Lo he traído... lo traje, ven a acá, Koushiro-chan, ven..."._

_-"¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pretendes, Yuuko-san?"- hablaba tan fríamente ese hombre, pero a _Monstruo_ le recordaba el sonido de su propia voz –"Te lo dije, sólo soy el hijo bastardo del señor Izumi, ni siquiera esa familia me ha reconocido, ni siquiera quiero que me reconozca, ¿esperas que te dé una vida de millonaria con el pretexto de que me has dado un hijo?, soy un hacker, Yuuko-san, y vivo escondido aquí... si eres una mujer de la calle, ¿cómo esperas que crea que tienes un hijo mío, pudiendo ser de tus innumerables amantes?, y en dado caso de que fuera mío, ¿por qué habría de interesarme conocer el caso de una criatura igual de desafortunada que yo?"._

_Mamá no lo soltó._

_-"Sólo velo, ¡es tu copia, es tu hijo!, lo he mantenido a mi lado sólo porque es tuyo"._

_-"No. Lo has mantenido a tu lado porque crees que es tu pasaporte a la familia Izumi"- ¿Por qué no volteaba a verlo?, se preguntó Monstruo, ¿por qué Mamá le rogaba tanto?_

_-"¡Koushiro-chan, saluda a papá!"._

Monstruo_ caminó un poco, pero no se acercó demasiado. Quiso hablar, para quedar bien con mamita, pero no le salió la voz y comenzó a toser de nueva cuenta._

_Yuuko soltó a Kouta y agarró desperada a Koushiro de una mano y con la otra bloqueó el monitor de la computadora._

_-"¡Sólo míralo!"- Monstruo apretó los ojos, por el grito que lanzó mamá pensó que le iba a soltar un golpe, pero nada pasó._

_La silla donde estaba sentado el muchacho se movió un poco y cuando _Monstruo_ abrió sus ojos, se encontró con una mirada igual de ausente que la suya._

_El hombre tenía ojos, cejas y cabello tan negro como la noche, la piel en cambio era como cera de vela, el cuerpo esbelto y parecía ser bajo de estatura._

_-"¡¿Niegas a tu sangre?!"- preguntó Yuuko, exasperada. Con la voz más aguda que nunca._

_Kouta miró intensamente a _Monstruo_, no le sonrió, pero con sus manos le quitó la gorra y le hizo cariños en el cabello._

_-"Sí".- dijo después de volver a ponerle la gorra al niño –"niego tu sangre y la mía. Pobre criatura, vino a nacer al infierno"._

_-"¿Cómo te atreves?, ¡lo he conservado por ti!, pude abortarlo, pude darlo en adopción, ¡pero lo conservé para ti!"._

_-"No. Lo conservaste para encadenarme; para que te haga mi esposa y le dé a ese niño la vida que merece por tener sangre Izumi, ¿no es así?, pero no te voy a dar el gusto, ni a ti ni a ese que dices que tiene mi sangre"- dio un largo suspiro –"Ahora será mejor que te vayas. No sé cómo diste conmigo, pero no te daré nada ni a ti ni a ese niño... como verás, estoy muy ocupado, tengo un trabajo peligroso y no tengo más vínculos con los Izumi, a quienes he abandonado"._

_-"Eres un desalmado, Kouta, ¡Esto lo pagarás! ¡Lo pagarás pero no me vengaré contigo! ¡Lo pagará este Monstruo que salió de mis entrañas pero bañado de tu sangre!, ¿¡Has oído?!, ¡El niño pagará lo que me has hecho!"._

_Mamá tomó a Koushiro de la mano con fuerza. Ella estaba llorando, el pequeño estaba mudo de la impresión._

_No supo cómo, pero cuando salieron de la habitación, Mamá lo dejó caer al piso y volvió a sacar la pistola._

_-"¡Toma este juguete!"- ordenó._

Monstruo_ obedeció asustado._

_-"Buen chico, ahora... ahora métela en tu boca..."- sonrió al notar que Koushiro le hacía caso sin dejar de temblar. La pistola estaba tan fría, que tuvo ganas de vomitar –"Muy bien, buen chico, _Monstruo_... ahora... ahora jala el gatillo... ¡Hazlo!"._

--

Hacía calor. Por primera vez en el año hacía calor. Koushiro lo sintió a pesar de que la Esposa-Dos lo había rociado con algo que le entumía la piel y los sentidos.

-"Te voy a matar" - susurró Koushiro, con la voz sin expresión –"Esta vez seré un parricida consciente… y no me importa irme al infierno después, Yuuko-san, si me quedo con la idea de que yo te destruí".

Ella sonrió.

-"Un parricida, dices, suena tan de monstruos"- no le tembló la piel, ni los ojos marrones, ni su sonrisa –"Eres valiente, Kouta hubiera huido, con el pene entre las patas".

-"¡Quítate!".

-"Mejor mátame mientras te hago el amor, _Monstruo_"- agregó ella, con los ojos perdidos en la locura o en algo que Koushiro no comprendió –"En dado caso de que te atrevas, claro… sé qué eres capaz de hacer y qué no. Te leo la mente. Sí, quieres matarme, quieres ahogarme; pero soy yo la que no te va a dejar respirar, ¿crees que me gusta tanto rechazo por parte de alguien que yo arrojé al mundo?"- le pellizcó el pecho –"Te diré exactamente lo que va a pasar, Koushiro-chan… la pistola se te va a resbalar, el spray que te arrojé te dejará sin movimiento y yo te daré una lección por faltarme al respecto, ¿crees que me gusta esto?, preferiría estar en la cama con alguno de tus amiguitos o con el mismísimo Ishida, pero eres tú quien se parece a Kouta y es Kouta el único que pudo vencerme, ¿entiendes ahora que esto es cuestión de honor?".

El gatillo. Debía jalar el gatillo. Era sencillo, era algo rápido, lo había planeado toda la noche, lo había ensayado, ¿por qué no le salía bien, entonces?

Y justo como lo predijo, la pistola se le fue resbalando hasta caer al colchón, los brazos cayeron muertos a sus costados. Sólo podía mover ojos y boca. No podía pensar. Los labios de la Esposa-Dos se acercaron a los suyos. El olor a sexo del cuarto le despertó miedo, pero no cerró los ojos. No lo hizo, porque cerrarlos significaba perder.

-"¿Sabes qué, mamá?"- le dijo con una extraña ternura –"El "Monstruo" eres tú".

**_I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning_**

**_Help me to breathe_**

**_I am hurting, I have lost it all_**

**_I am losing_**

**_Help me to breathe_**

Los ojos se le fueron cerrando, los labios se le entreabrieron y dejó de estar consciente.

La Esposa-Dos no lo besó y se alejó un poco al ver que el muchacho ya no le respondería.

-"Grosero"- le regañó, alzando su mano –"¡No me faltes al respeto!"

Le golpeó la cara. Una, dos, tres veces, pero a la cuarta la puerta de la habitación se vino abajo.

Taichi Yagami entró como si fuera superman y agarró la mano de Yuuko, haciéndola un lado.

-"¡Chíngate, pinche bruja!"- la levantó con fuerza y la arrojó a un costado con brusquedad. La Esposa-Dos cayó al suelo, pero se incorporó de inmediato.

-"Yagami Taichi-chan"- sonrió –"¿Así que me engañaste después de todo, _Monstruo_?, tus amigos ya estaban advertidos…"- la mujer notó que traía sangre en los labios, pero aún así se levantó y con presteza cogió la pistola de Izzy –"También Yamato-chan y Joe-chan"- agregó al ver que Yamato estaba recargado en la pared y Joe acababa de entrar junto a Sora y Miyako. –"y las niñas bajo las que te refugias, _Monstruo_… ¿Miyako-chan te llamas, verdad?".

Miyako gimió y corrió hacia Koushiro.

-"¡Izumi-senpai!"- le llamó, pero Koushiro no le respondió. –"Está inconsciente".

-"Atrás, preciosa"- ordenó Yuuko –"un paso más y le disparo al _Monstruo_".

-"Afuera hay 10 patrullas de la policía esperándote"- comentó Yamato con frialdad –"Joe Kido le dio la copia de la investigación en tu contra a la policía hace unos minutos y estás rodeada, matar al chico sólo hará que ganes más años de cárcel".

-"No te pareces en nada a Ishida, Yamato-chan"- sonrió Yuuko –"Creo que podemos hablar tranquilamente, _Monstruo_ preparó todo esto, ¿no es así?, bueno, seguramente olvidó mencionarles algo acerca de su vida".

Yamato sacó la fotografía.

-"¿Te refieres a esta fotografía?"

Yuuko se sorprendió y lo dejó entrevisto con un suspiro.

-"¿Pero cómo?"

-"A mí no me importa si Koushiro mató a uno o 20 hombres"- comentó Taichi –"Lo que me enerva es que una pinche bruja que arruinó nuestra niñez lo esté amenazando".

-"¿Una bruja, dices?, si yo soy una bruja, ¿pero entonces qué cosa será este chico?"- apuntó a Izumi –"Este no es un rescate, Taichi-chan, porque acabas de entrar a una cueva del horror. ¿A que no sabes el secreto de Koushiro?, pues yo te lo diré a cambio de que me dejen ir".

-"No nos interesa"- agregó Joe –"Kou-kun nos dirá su secreto cuando él quiera".

-"Este niño no merece ser salvado, ¿sabes por qué?, porque es mío. Es tan _Monstruo_ como yo soy _Bruja_".- gorjeó Yuuko –"No es un príncipe de sangre azul, como ustedes, él es un pecado".

-"¡Usted… usted!"- comenzó a gritar Miyako –"¡Usted de verdad que sí es un monstruo!, deje de llamar a Izumi-senpai así".

Sora había quedado muda. La escena era como revivir a Oikawa arriba de ella.

-"¡Yagami-san!"- le gritó a Tai–"¡Plan D!"

Yamato arqueó una ceja al escuchar eso, Sora de un solo movimiento apagó la luz de la habitación, la cual, como tenía persianas cerradas y tapices casi negros, quedó a oscuras por unos segundos.

Se oyó un grito. Un disparo, pero cuando la pelirroja volvió a encender el interruptor, la Esposa-Dos ya no tenía la pistola, estaba en el suelo y era Taichi quien sostenía el arma.

-"Como en los viejos tiempos, Sora-chan"- sonrió Taichi –"No he perdido la práctica".

Yamato gruñó, sin embargo, avanzó hasta la Esposa-Dos y se inclinó.

-"Perdiste"- le dijo. Sacó de sus bolsillos un par de esposas y las puso en las muñecas de la mujer. –"No podrás amenazarnos de ninguna manera, tampoco podrás distribuir la fotografía de Koushiro en los medios porque mi familia los controla. Perdiste".

-"¿Dices que perdí, Yamato-chan?"- siseó la mujer –"Los que pierden son ustedes, o al menos el _Monstruo_… ¡si me voy a pudrir que también lo haga su secreto!"- y tomó aire –"¡Koushiro-chan es mi hijo!".

Tai titubeó un poco, Joe se quitó los lentes. Ni Sora ni Miyako se inmutaron.

-"¡No es hijo de los Izumi, ellos me lo robaron! ¡Es mío, y yo lo hice un monstruo, hice que matara a su padre! ¡Él es peor que todos ustedes juntos!, ¿recuerdas, Yamato-chan, que muchas veces me encontraste a solas con él?, ¿Recuerdan que…".

-"¡¡Cállate!!"- y Taichi disparó una bala que rozó uno de los brazos de la mujer –"¡¡Cállate la puta boca!!, Yamato, háblale a Ichijouji".

Miyako gritó al momento del disparo, pero segundos después corrió adonde estaba Koushiro.

Sora se acercó a Miyako, vio el spray y lo tomó.

-"Lo roció con esto, pero estará bien, despertará pronto"- animó a la Inoue.

La Esposa-Dos quedó en silencio cuando entraron los oficiales y se la llevaron. Sólo cuando ya se iba le susurró a Yamato.

-"¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije cuando me fui de tu casa después del divorcio?"

-"_Me vengaré, _eso dijiste"- recordó el joven Ishida.

-"Las repito, repito esas palabras"- agregó con sorna, como si no estuviera derrotada.

--

_No pudo hacerlo. Koushiro no pudo jalar el gatillo porque alguien se lo impidió. Alguien le arrebató la pistola y lo recogió del piso con ansiedad._

_-"¡¿Yuuko-san, estás loca?!"- gritó Kouta Izumi, con los ojos por primera vez asustados._

_-"No toques a MÍ hijo, Kouta-chan, ahora que has renunciado a él, yo puedo jugar con él a lo que quiera"._

_Kouta dejó a Koushiro en el suelo, justo detrás de él._

_-"Lo haré más fácil, llevaré a este crío al orfanato, ¿justo, no?, ninguno de los dos le arruinará la vida"- dio un respiro – "Tú eres una prostituta cuya única ambición es casarte con un hombre rico; yo soy el hijo bastardo de una familia rica que se dedica a estafar a los demás, ¿por qué arruinarle la vida a este niño, si puede ser adoptado por una familia normal?, ¿por qué matarlo a pedacitos?"._

_-"Es mío. Y la única manera de que sea tuyo será regresando conmigo"- dijo Mamá, volteando hacia Koushiro –"Ven acá, _Monstruo_, nos vamos a casa a seguir jugando"._

_El pequeño obedeció mecánicamente, porque no le gustaba ver a mamá llorando. Le daba miedo. Le daba tanto miedo que comenzó a hacer pipí en sus pantalones nuevos._

_-"No le hagas caso a esa mujer, niño"- pidió Kouta, pero Koushiro no se detuvo._

_-"Ya te orinaste, como siempre das asco"- gritó mamá con una sonrisa que a Koushiro le dio miedo._

_Kouta Izumi negó preocupado y cuando Yuuko cogió al niño de los brazos, él lo agarró de las piernas y lo jaló._

_-"Se queda conmigo"- dijo lentamente –"¡El niño se queda conmigo!"._

_-"¿Ahora te entran los remordimientos de padre, Kouta?"- Yuuko jaló al niño hacia ella, de tal modo que el pequeño quedó suspendido en el aire, con sus extremidades estiradas en una lucha que tenían sus padres biológicos y que él no comprendía –"Tuve que soportar a este _Monstruo_ por años enteros esperando encontrarte, ¿y todo para qué, Kouta-chan?, ¿para que me despreciaras?, lo siento, no tengo paciencia, nos vamos"._

_Jaló al niño rumbo a las escaleras. Koushiro gritó y comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Kouta no lo soltó._

_-"Lleguemos a un acuerdo, escúchalo… le duele"._

_-"¿A que sí?, le ha de doler mucho al pobrecito, todas las noches hago que le duela algo, pero negaste tu sangre... aunque también eres un bastardo, negaste tu sangre"._

_Kouta jaló con fuerza al niño, pero a pesar de que era varón, Yuuko era mucho más fuerte que él. Siempre lo había sido, ya que era mayor que él varios años. Era alta y despampanante, no que él sólo era un muchacho de 20 años que apenas se estaba desarrollando._

_-"¡¡Suéltalo!!"- rogó Kouta, dándose la vuelta y bloqueando las escaleras._

_-"¿Quieres que lo suelte, Kouta-chan?, ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer, tienes que hacerte cargo de mí y de tu desecho, ¿entiendes?"_

_-"¡Suéltalo, Yuuko-san!"._

_Koushiro veía las escaleras encima de él, por eso cerró los ojos e imploró a mamita que quería ir a casa. Yuuko también miró las escaleras que estaban justo atrás de Kouta. Las vio con intensidad._

_-"¿Quieres que suelte al niño, mi amor?"- dijo dulcemente a Kouta._

_-"¡sí, suéltalo, le estamos haciendo daño!"._

_-"De acuerdo. Lo suelto".- pero no sólo lo soltó, sino que Monstruo sintió que mamá lo empujaba. Por breves instantes vio que por el impulso, Kouta también lo soltaba y se iba de espaldas por las escaleras. Koushiro lo vio todo. Vio cómo el hombre se caía, y no supo por qué, pero con todas sus fuerzas gritó._

_-"¡Papitoo!"- le dijo, sin tartamudear, sin dudar. Luego él también se estampó contra el piso, aunque no alcanzó a caerse por los peldaños._

_Siguió escuchando sonidos y sus ojitos le lloraron al piso. Mamá lo llamó y lo puso de pie, lo hizo bajar las escaleras y pararse al lado de quien había llamado padre momentos anteriores._

_-"Toma… hazlo _Monstruo_, dispara"- juntos agarraron la pistola, aunque Koushiro no estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba, porque por la fiebre los colores se hacían sonidos y la voz de mamita se convertía en una foto._

_Luego sintió que sonaban los disparos. Entonces ya no sintió nada más_

_Cuando abrió los ojos vio que un charco rojo se extendía por todo el piso. _Monstruo_ mismo estaba bajo esa sábana roja que había manchado su traje de marinerito, traía un arma en sus manitas delgadas. El hombre de cabello negro estaba boca abajo. Mamita estaba frente a él, impecable._

_-"Al fin despiertas, Monstruo"._

_-"M-mamá"- dijo Monstruo, temblando. Corrió hacia el cuerpo del joven –"M-mira... ¿q-qué ti-tiene?, Mira-a"._

_-"Sí. Miro. Le sale sangre. Es que lo mataste, _Monstruo_. Cuando te matan, sale sangre"- dijo tranquilamente Yuuko: Koushiro negó –"Sí. Lo mataste porque eres un Monstruo. Mira, te dije que dispararas y me obedeciste, mira"- y le mostró una fotografía, donde estaba él, con la pistola y el hombre lleno de sangre._

--

Koushiro no supo porqué, pero volvió a despertar. Le hubiera gustado perderse en la pesadilla que estaba viviendo en su noche, porque aunque los sueños dolían, de todas maneras no eran reales.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se movió con torpeza. Estaba en el hotel, en la cama donde la Esposa-Dos lo había amenazado. Estaba parcialmente recostado entre almohadones y a su alrededor observó las siluetas de sus amigos. Miyako Inoue estaba casi sobre él, con lágrimas en los ojos; también estaba Sora-san.

-"Izumi-senpai, qué bueno que despiertas"- chilló Miyako.

Koushiro volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-"Debe ser otro sueño"- comentó.

-"No es un sueño"- interrumpió Taichi –"Es una realidad que te salvamos de la Esposa-Dos gracias a que Inoue nos dijo que ibas a hacer una locura, abajo está la policía, quieren tu declaración, pero estábamos esperando a que despertaras".

-"Tampoco es un sueño el que nos hayas mentido"- agregó Yamato –"la ex de papá nos dijo cosas que ignorábamos sobre ti y que sin embargo sabían estas dos mujeres"- apuntó a Miyako y a Sora.

-"El disco que me diste se lo di a la policía, Kou-kun" –agregó Joe –"Para eso me lo confiaste, ¿no es así?".

-"Deja el disco y la famosa información, creo que merecemos oír de tu boca tu traición, Koushiro"- exigió Taichi.

El Izumi se incorporó lentamente, volvió a abrir los ojos.

-"Lo sé"- dijo con tristeza –"¿Por qué no me mató esa mujer?, lo hubiera preferido…".

-"¡No seas imbécil!"

-"No me avergüenza mi origen, Tai-san"- admitió el pelirrojo –"no me molesta ser adoptado y no tener la sangre azul, lo que me molesta es ser un _Monstruo_…".

-"¡Tú!"- gritó Taichi, agarrando de la ropa a Izzy –"¡Suelta todo lo que tengas qué decir!".

-"Soy el producto de un hijo bastardo y no reconocido del abuelo Izumi, mi padre biológico se dedicaba a hacer estafas por Internet, según sé… mi madre es la Esposa-Dos… cuando era niño mi único deseo era olvidar mi origen… lo recuerdo, una noche me cambió el destino, mi madre me llevó a conocer a mi padre, hubo un accidente y ella me obligó a matar a Kouta Izumi…  soy un asesino, como seguro lo dijo ella, más bien soy un _Monstruo_, como ella siempre me nombró…"- se zafó de Taichi –"Esa misma noche ella me abandonó y quedé solo en el mundo, en una cabaña que estaba fuera de la Ciudad, o al menos eso creía… me senté junto al supuesto cadáver de quien se suponía era mi padre y éste me habló, porque nadie se aseguró de que estuviera muerto… él… él me hizo limpiar la pistola, me escribió una dirección en un papel y corrí a buscar ayuda, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido y cuando llegó la policía ya había fallecido… desde entonces me crió un medio hermano de mi padre… lo demás pueden deducirlo".

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, bajó la mirada.

-"No voy a pedir que me perdonen, iré abajo a decirle a la policía que estoy involucrado en la muerte de Kouta Izumi, con permiso".

-"¡Es una ridiculez!"- interrumpió Joe –"¡Tenías cinco años entonces, no sabías lo que hacías! ¡Esa mujer es tan perversa que seguramente te obligó!".

-"Además"- agregó Miyako –"Ken-kun dice que todo eso ya lo sabe la policía, Kouta Izumi escribió una carta antes de morir en donde explica cómo se dieron las cosas, ¡tenías fiebre altísima esa noche, Izumi-senpai, y el disparo lo hizo esa mujer utilizando tus manos!".

-"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?".

-"¡Ken-kun hackeó tus archivos! ¡Si vas a decir tu verdad, al menos ayúdate un poco!".

Koushiro no respondió. Joe se le acercó algo nervioso.

-"No te preocupes, no ha sido tu culpa, nosotros te perdonamos, ¿cierto, Tai, Yamato?".

Taichi respondió con un puñetazo en el rostro de Koushiro. Yamato no se movió.

-"Tai"- llamó el rubio a su amigo, entonces los dos salieron de la habitación.

-"¡Taichi, Yamato! ¡No lo puedo creer!"- exigió Joe; Koushiro en cambio suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama.

-"Están deliberando"- comentó brevemente el pelirrojo, cubriéndose el rostro –"sólo espero que mi _mamá_ no se entere de todo esto".

Sora se mordió los labios al comprender la historia del pelirrojo. Un niño de cinco años en un infierno, eso era, la pesadilla de un pequeño en el mundo del diablo.

Apretó los pies y le dolió el tobillo.

¿Cómo era posible que Ishida y Yagami le dieran la espalda al 'Nerd de Computadoras'?

Miyako se sentó al lado de Koushiro y también bajó la mirada, Sora en cambio no soportó la tristeza y resignación en los ojos de Izumi, por eso tomó fuerza de la nada y cojeó hacia la salida.

Salió de la habitación, dobló por el pasillo y los miró, estuvo a punto de interrumpirles o gritarles que eran escoria, pero se detuvo al ver que Taichi estaba golpeando la pared y Yamato tenía los ojos cerrados.

-"Tai, cálmate"- pidió Yamato –"La pared no tiene la culpa".

-"¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa?, ¡nunca ha confiado en nosotros! ¡Prefirió revolcarse en su mierda que compartirla con nosotros!, ¿¡qué clase de amigos somos los Digital Cuatro si no podemos ayudarnos y si no confiamos entre nosotros?!, todos saben que me secuestraron, que me violaron, que soy un imbécil, ¡pero el _Bebé_ no fue capaz siquiera de decir que era adoptado!".

-"Imagino lo terrible que debió haber sido vivir bajo el régimen de esa mujer, yo sólo la aguanté unos meses, ¿te imaginas el terror que debió haber sentido al reencontrársela en mi casa?".

Taichi golpeó de nuevo la pared.

-"¿¡Qué clase de personas somos si nuestro propio amigo no nos confió su secreto?!"- se exaltó el moreno –"¿Qué son los Digital Cuatro entonces?, Joe nos traicionó, Koushiro también, ¡no lo soporto!".

-"No hay nada de qué extrañarse, es por nuestras limitaciones que está pasando todo esto; por eso Koushiro miente y se esconde en el servilismo de resolvernos la vida, por eso Takeru hace idioteces de retar a la mafia, por eso **_esa mujer_** no puede sentir cariño por mí… es por nuestras limitaciones, Taichi, por eso".

-"¡Maldición!".

-"Nuestra limitaciones son nuestros errores y tenemos que vivir con ellos".

-"¡No! ¡No hay que vivir con ellos, Yama, hay que resolverlos y ya!, me siento como encapsulado, como un imbécil, no salvamos a Sora-chan y hoy tampoco lo hicimos con el _Bebé_… ¿a cuántas personas más tendré qué fallarles antes de irme al infierno?, porque a mí no me importa joderme ni joder a los demás, lo único que me importa es que personas que puedo contar con la palma de mi mano coman de mi alpiste y sean felices".

-"Termina de golpear la pared, Taichi, y vamos a lo que sigue".

Sora quedó silente. Le confundió la conversación y no supo cómo intervenir en ella, por eso retrocedió los pasos que había avanzado y se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

Taichi y Yamato regresaron segundos después.

-"Sora-chan"- dijo Taichi para sorpresa de la chica –"Espiar conversaciones ajenas no es de buena educación".

-"Es peor darle la espalda a tus amigos".

-"_Nah_, es peor darle golpes a la pared"- y entró a la habitación. Yamato miró a Sora como si fuera hielo y siguió al moreno.

Koushiro se puso de pie en cuanto vio a los líderes de los Digital Cuatro regresar.

-"¿Nos esperabas?"- cuestionó Taichi a Koushiro.

-"Sí… siempre que pasa una situación inesperada ustedes dos lo discuten".

-"¿Y crees que te vamos a perdonar?".

-"Con todo respeto, Tai-san, eso no importa ya"- se atrevió a decir Koushiro.

-"¿Cómo que no importa?"- se indignó Taichi –"¿No quieres que te perdonemos?".

-"No son ustedes los que tienen que perdonarme".

-"Así es, te tienes que perdonar tú"- interrumpió Yamato.

Tai corrió hacia el más joven de los D4 y le desacomodó el cabello.

-"Vuélvele a ocultar algo a Taichi Yagami y te haré mil pedazos"- dijo divertido.

Joe dejó salir el aire.

-"Me alegra que esto se arreglara… y que todo este asunto de la sangre azul y la traición no los volviera locos"- comentó.

-"Koushiro sigue siendo hijo de un Izumi, por tanto sigue teniendo sangre azul"- dijo Taichi –"y no nos traicionó como tú, pero a ti también te perdono, Jo, porque me da la gana".

-"Te agradezco que hicieras la investigación contra la Esposa-dos"- expresó el rubio al pelirrojo- "debió ser difícil".

-"Hice esa investigación para mi propia venganza y mis propias razones, Yama-san".

-"Pero todas las demás cosas que has hecho las realizaste por nosotros, sólo quiero que sepas que no es tu obligación reparar nuestras vidas, no seas egoísta y déjanos ayudar en tus cosas de vez en cuando".

-"D-De acuerdo"- suspiró Koushiro.

Miyako se acercó a Sora.

-"¿Ya mejor, Inoue-san?".

-"Llámame Miyako, Sora-senpai"- pidió la chica de cabello largo.

-"¡Ay, pero si hasta tumbaron la puerta!"- interrumpió Mimi Tachikawa, entrando a la habitación.

-"Mimi-san, te dijimos que esperaras abajo con la policía".

-"Ay, ¿pero por qué?, Cenicienta y la otra chica están aquí, además la mujer perversa ya está en una patrulla, así que convencí al guardia para que me dejara pasar… además, el hermanito de Osamu Ichijouji los está esperando… pero qué cuarto tan vulgar".

-"Así que también trajeron a Mimi-san y a Ken-kun"- se sorprendió Koushiro.

-"Pues claro, yo fui la que les dije que estabas mal, pero lo sabía, que Izzy-chan era incapaz de matar a una mosca".

-"Gracias Mimi"- dijo Koushiro –"Gracias a los demás, yo… yo ya no veía esperanza en todo este embrollo".

-"'Nerd de Computadoras', agradece a esta chica, que fue quien decidió salvarte"- Sora señaló a Miyako –"Yo me iré retirando por el momento".

-"Mimi, también vamos abajo, este lugar no es apropiado para ti"- pidió Joe.

-"Hikari quiere verte, Izzy-chan, así que te esperaré abajo, vamos Yama, seguro que la cuenta de esta pocilga está sin pagar".

-"No seas idiota, Taichi, sería indigno pagar por esto"- Yamato también salió de la habitación, seguido por su mejor amigo.

A pesar de que todavía se sentía entumido, Koushiro caminó hasta Miyako. Le ofreció la mano, Miyako parpadeó confundida.

-"No tienes nada qué agradecerme".

-"Eres mi dama de compañía, así que te ordeno que me des la mano"- dijo.

La chica obedeció sin saber por qué.

La mano de Miyako era tersa, suave, Koushiro se inclinó y la besó.

-"Vamos"- le dijo, pero la chica lo siguió sin comprender.

--

A la salida de la habitación, Taichi corrió hacia Sora y la levantó de un movimiento.

-"¡Yagami-san, suéltame!"

-"¿Me permites cargarla hasta el piso de abajo, Yama?".

-"Haz lo que quieras"- comentó el Ishida –"De cualquier manera hasta tienen claves secretas o algo así".

-"¿Te refieres al Plan D?"- preguntó Tai –"Oh, claro, es que no lo sabías… cuando estaba secuestrado Sora me ayudó a escapar con esa estrategia… luego te lo contaré".

-"Haz lo que quieras"- gruñó Yamato, adelantándose a la salida.

-"Sora-chan, cada día lo pones más celoso".

-"Bájame, puedo caminar sola".

-"Oh, sí, seguro que puedes, eres una mujer mágica que puede salvar el mundo, al menos el mundo de Yama…".

-"Tienes una prometida, Yagami-san, deberías dejarme en paz".

-"Bah, prometidas y amantes, de esas hay muchas, pero Sora-chan sólo hay una".

Taichi se le acercó al oído.

-"Cada día me dan más ganas de traicionar a Yamato… pero ¿sabes?, cada día me gustan menos las traiciones".

Bajaron las escalinatas angostas y apenas salieron del hotel, Taichi bajó a Sora y le dijo en el oído.

-"Hagamos equipo alguna otra vez, como hoy, pero por ahora descubre un poco más de Yamato y cúralo, ¿quieres?".

Sora no le prestó atención. Todavía sentía que necesitaba paz. En la calle estaban todavía dos patrullas parpadeando sus luces, Mimi estaba platicando con Joe Kido, Ken Ichijouji hablaba con los oficiales y Yamato estaba recargado en el convertible de Taichi, como si la estuviera esperando.

-"Espera, Izumi-senpai, déjame la mano, me lastimas"- exigió Miyako.

Koushiro salió del hotel, traía ojeras en el rostro pero su expresión era tranquila. Sin importarle la policía y sin mirar de reojo la patrulla donde estaba encerrada la Esposa-Dos caminó hasta donde estaba Ken Ichijouji.

-"Ken-kun, hola"- le dijo Koushiro.

-"¿Ya está mejor el presidente?"- Izzy no prestó atención a lo que dijo el muchacho, sólo agarró la mano de éste y la juntó con la de Miyako, quien se sonrojó al instante.

-"Mucho mejor, gracias por entrometerte y reconstruir mi vida en una mañana"- Koushiro volteó hacia la chica –"Miyako-san, sin duda alguna fuiste la mejor dama de compañía que he tenido, pero ahora eres libre para estar con el chico que te gusta… ser casamentero no es lo mío, pero gracias de todas maneras".

Los soltó. Ken y Miyako continuaron con las manos unidas, mirándose fijamente.

-"¡Izumi-senpai, qué dices!"- gimió la chica, nerviosa.

Koushiro sólo alzó la mano, despidiéndose.

-"Es su manera de agradecerte, Inoue-san"- Ken liberó la mano de la chica, estaba tan colorado como ella –"¿Tu aceptas ese agradecimiento?".

-"Ken-kun… cla-claro que sí"- murmuró la chica, mirando a todas partes menos a los ojos de Ken.

--

-"¿Acabas de regalarle una chica a un subordinado, Kou-chan?".

-"Taichi-san, no me llames Kou-chan, por favor".

-"¿Eres un cabeza hueca o qué?".

-"Ya déjalo Tai, es hora de irnos".

-"Hazme un favor y llévate la moto de Koushiro, Yama" –pidió Taichi –"Necesito el auto para ir al hospital, dejé a mi prometida ahí y a Hikari le prometí que llevaría a Koushiro… un paseo en moto con Sora-chan es una estupenda idea, ¿no crees?".

-"No vuelvo a venirme sin auto"- se quejó Yamato –"¿Qué pasará con Joe y Mimi?".

-"Se irán en una de las patrullas, a Mimi le parece interesante, creo".

Tai metió la mano en la chaqueta del pelirrojo y le lanzó las llaves a Matt.

-"Lamento no llevarte a tu casa, Sora-chan, pero el deber me llama, ¡vámonos, Kou-chan!".

Koushiro asintió.

-"Hasta pronto… yo… perdón por todas las molestias y…".

-"Descansa"- cortó Matt –"y no te pongas a beber, ¿de acuerdo?".

-"Prometido".

Koushiro Izumi se retiró ligero, antes de irse lo interceptaron los oficiales, pero sólo habló con ellos unos minutos y partió junto a Taichi.

-"¿Te has subido a una moto?-" preguntó Yamato.

-"Sí, con el 'Nerd de Computadoras'… pero creo que tomaré un taxi".

-"No llevas un cinco en el bolsillo, tendrás que venir conmigo".

Sora no se sintió molesta cuando Yamato fue por la motocicleta y le pidió que subiera.

-"Ishida… eres de lo peor y todavía no se me olvida todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros"- le dijo, mientras se subía tras Yamato y lo sujetaba de la cintura –"Pero hoy has sido un buen amigo con ese chico".

-"Me ganaré la confianza de él, para que antes de que te diga un secreto a ti sea sincero conmigo, y un día, Sora, me ganaré tu aceptación… todavía no sé cómo, a lo mejor te destruyo en el intento o termino conmigo mismo, pero no me moriré sin que lo aceptes".

-"…"-ella no contestó.

-"Agárrate fuerte, porque aunque tú ya te hayas subido a este armatoste, yo nunca he manejado uno".

La motocicleta amarilla de Koushiro arrancó tambaleando y poco a poco fue agarrando equilibrio en el pavimento. Sora abrazó con torpeza al Ishida y escondió la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. No supo por qué, pero el viento le comenzó a robar lágrimas, no por lo que había pasado, sino por cómo se sentía su corazón.

El sol se estaba durmiendo. Los recuerdos y las emociones de los últimos días también.

-"Te apuesto, mujer, que ahora mismo no voy en sentido contrario"- comentó Yamato, cuando sintió que su espalda se humedecía de la melancolía de Sora Takenouchi.

Continuará en el Capítulo Trece, que probablemente se titulará "Es caprichoso el azar".

Este cap en un principio iba a llamarse "Monstruo", pero yo misma me asqueé de esa palabra y mejor decidí intercalarle párrafos del opening de Lain, cuya canción se llama Duvet… pensé que lo que significaba la letra tenía mucho que ver con esta historia… y bueno, ya hablando del capítulo, espero no se les haya hecho tan malo, todo pasó muy rápido, creo, pero ya quería finalizar con esa subtrama o este fic seguiría siendo eterno (todavía tienen qué pasar muchas cosas, digamos que voy atrasada).

Creo que me pasé de dramática con Kou y le puse un pasado horrible (me basé un poco en Arima de KareKano, je), pero me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, así que seguro les puedo hacer cosas peores a los pobrecillos… como sea, lo importante de este episodio era ver el lado "humano" de los D4, quienes al final de cuentas no le dieron la espalda a su amigo… y bueno, dentro de lo malo hubo un final feliz.

Admito que Sora quedó algo forzada dentro de la trama y tengo problemas para hacer escenas entre los dos protagonistas porque la relación entre ellos va cambiando poco a poco, pero prometo mejorar a la próxima, porque tengo pensado hacer un capi más feliz y orientado hacia el Takari, pues ni Tk ni Kari salieron mucho esta vez. También habrá avances entre Sora y Matt y trataré de nivelar un poco las cosas para que no se me siga saliendo de las manos la historia.

MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC… con el tipo de vida que estoy llevando ahora, comentarios como los suyos son los que me ayudan a seguirle.

Un saludo afectuoso,

CieloCriss


	15. Lluvia o lágrimas

Septiembre de 2008: se suponía que esto iba a ser un cap para los fans del Takari en este fic, pero mi mente tenía otros problemas por resolver en este extraño fic que ha dado tantas vueltas que ya ni sé por dónde va… como sea, si sigo tratando de reescribir otro capítulo nunca voy a publicar, así que me decidí en sacar a la luz este textote a ver qué les parece… lo bueno de esto es que calmo un poco las cosas, que mucha falta hacía según mi punto de vista, podría decirse que este capítulo es un 'intermedio' para lo que va a pasar en los siguientes capítulos.

Tampoco tengo tiempo para corregir el capi ni para responder comentarios como siempre anhelo, porque mi trabajo me esclaviza hasta los días festivos y fines de semana, sólo quiero recordarles que sus comentarios son de lo más importante para mí, es como la medicina para curarme de mis bloqueos de escritor.

En el capítulo anterior se descubrió el secreto de Koushiro, pero aún faltan muchas cosas por conocer. Aquí vamos a ver un poco más de la relación entre Sora y Matt, también conoceremos a nuevos personajes y un poco de la historia de Joe Kido.

**ADVERTENCIA: Hay una escena no explícita sobre lemon-yaoi, pero de una vez les advierto. De hecho este fic se ha vuelto algo 'fuerte', jeje.**

_Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, esto se hace por pasar el tiempo y echar andar la imaginación_

**Digital Cuatro**

por _CieloCriss_

Trece.- "Lluvia o lágrimas"

La motocicleta se perdió en la tarde o al menos en la mente de la pelirroja. Sólo podía percibir el leve viento, que helado le movía los cabellos lacios. Traía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Yamato, pero su mente estaba ida, no en blanco, sino que era una sensación transparente que le recorría todo el cuerpo y salía en forma de lágrimas.

No supo cuánto lloró hasta que la noche la redescubrió escondida en la espalda del rubio, porque la moto se había detenido en silencio minutos atrás y Sora no se había dado cuenta de ello.

-"… ¿Cuánto más vas a llorar, Sora Takenouchi?"- preguntó con altanería Yamato, una vez que se dio cuenta que la joven se había percatado de lo que sucedía.

Se soltó. Con ojos enrojecidos vio la mansión Ishida, que se alzaba frente a ella imponente y perfecta; estaban en la entrada principal, los dos trepados en la moto del 'Nerd de Computadoras'.

Se bajó. Le tronó el tobillo pero no le dio importancia, se restregó los ojos con fuerza hasta desgastarlos y enrojecerlos más. Yamato no se bajó de la moto, para sorpresa de la chica sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-"¿Quieres?"

-"No".- respondió reseca –"¿Ahora resulta que también fumas?".

-"Dijiste que yo no te conocía, pues hay muchas cosas que tampoco conoces de mí"- él aspiró el tabaco y lo dejó salir por intervalos de su boca –"No fumo, salvo en ocasiones como ésta".

-"¿Es porque descubriste el secreto de tu amigo Izumi?".

-"No. Es porque has empapado mi espalda con tu llanto durante todo el camino. Es por eso".

La joven se dio media vuelta, volvió a tallarse los ojos con enjundia, como si eso pudiera volverle la mirada a la normalidad.

-"Yo… no… no volveré a llorar en tu presencia".

-"Tenemos qué hablar, mujer"- Yamato dejó caer el cigarro al suelo y lo apachurró con el pie, luego bajó de la moto y alcanzó a Sora con dos pasos. Se puso frente a ella.

-"No ahora… por favor…"

-"Ven, sígueme"- ordenó fríamente el heredero Ishida, caminando hacia la banqueta, donde se sentó. –"Siéntate".

Sora cojeó hasta llegar a él y se recargó en la barda, pero no se sentó.

-"Ishida, no quiero hablar por ahora".

-"Voy a ser sincero contigo, porque lo que pasó con Kou me ha hecho recordar lo basura que puedo ser y lo esporádica que es la vida"- sacó otro cigarro, se lo metió a la boca pero no lo encendió –"… mira, la cosa está así: estoy enamorado de ti".

-"Te dije… no quiero hablar".

-"Sólo necesitas escucharme, tanto llanto tuyo me ha dicho más de lo que podrías decirme con la boca".- sonrió, de nuevo como si lo comprendiera todo y fuera una especie de rey –". Estoy enamorado de ti y sé que vas a ser mía por tu propia voluntad; sé que no te soy indiferente y sé que de no ser así podría forzarte a estar conmigo… tengo poder, mucho poder, y no me refiero sólo a mi dinero ni a mi apariencia, soy realmente poderoso y siempre logro lo que me propongo. Si yo digo que vas a ser mía es por que así será y…".

-"¡Basta!"- rugió ella.

-"Sí. Basta. A eso me refiero. No quiero que seas mía por mi poder, Sora, quiero que seas mía por deseo propio"- comentó, jugando con el cigarrillo apagado en su boca delgada y pálida –"Yo tengo mis deseos suficientemente claros, pero hacerlos realidad a la fuerza no quiero".

-"Tú… tú sólo hablas de ti como si fueras omnipotente, ¿no te ha enseñado el mundo que no es así?, incluso acabas de verlo, casi ves a uno de los que consideras tus amigos desmoronarse, si fueras omnipotentes o tuvieras el poder que dices, entonces Koushiro Izumi te habría dicho la verdad hace siglos y no hubiera estado a punto de matar a la tal Esposa-dos… o si fueras como dices, ¿acaso no habrías salvado a tu amigo Taichi de… de lo que le hicieron cuando niño?".

-"No soy dueño del poder de los demás, ése es el problema"- mencionó indiferente –"No soy dueño siquiera de mis pensamientos, pero tengo el poder de hacerlos realidad cuando quiero… pero a eso no me refería, lo que quiero decirte es otra cosa".

-"Nubes, parece que han vuelto y va a llover, ¿podemos entrar?"- desvió ella.

-"Todo lo que piensas de mí es verdad. Soy un predador, soy un niño rico que hace su voluntad, bajo mi piel se esconden secretos que hieren y le he hecho mal a mucha gente, a ti incluso te he destrozado, y para serte sincero, no creo que tu amor me cambie o algo así, pero…"

-"No entiendo lo que dices".

-"¿No podemos volver a empezar?"- preguntó Yamato –"Cuando te conocí lo primero que hice fue insultarte y me cacheteaste; cuando abusaron de ti no pude salvarte, ni impedí que se te hiciera ese hoyo negro en el corazón, pero aún así, ¿podemos darle reversa a todo eso?"

-"¿Así de fácil?"

-"Conoces lo peor de mí, ¿por qué no me dejas enseñarte lo mejor que tengo?; tú también podrías mostrarme lo que tienes para mí… hasta ahora sólo conozco tu parte salvaje y la depresiva… sólo sé que eres más terca que yo y más valiente y ya con eso me gustas, ¿no es de extrañarse?, a mí generalmente me gustaban las mujeres refinadas e indefensas".

Sora negó. No se podía volver a empezar una relación que ya estaba destruida. Era vendad que conocía a Yamato Ishida poco, pero con eso le bastaba, sin embargo, ¡se había sentido tan liberada cuando había llorado en esa espalda!.

Sacudió la cabeza nuevamente. Estaba dentro del hoyo, en la sima. Si se hubiera visto en el espejo en esos momentos, ella no se hubiera reconocido. De verdad que no.

Estos días le habían enseñado lo débil que podía ser y hasta dónde llegaba la desesperanza, pero esa realmente no era ella. Ella no era tan terca como se estaba portando, no tan "salvaje", ni tan valiente. Sora Takenouchi era otra cosa, por eso se desconocía.

A lo mejor su nuevo "yo" se debía al cambio radical de vida que le había dado el destino. No estaba preparada para el matrimonio de su madre, ni estaba lista para descubrir la homosexualidad de su papá… tampoco esperaba conocer a los Digital Cuatro, ni reencontrarse con Yagami, ni sufrir una violación, ni tener a Yamato atascado en su cabeza.

Y lo sabía. Sora lo sabía. Los problemas la habían superado y se estaba perdiendo a sí misma.

-"¿No dices nada?"

-"Ishida… no se puede cambiar el pasado".

-"No estamos cambiando el pasado, estamos mejorando el presente"- Se levantó, tomó la quijada de la chica hasta verle los ojos hinchados y más rojos que nunca –"Soy Yamato, heredero de la familia Ishida, tal parece que nuestros padres han decidido casarse, por lo que tendrás que vivir en mi casa por un tiempo".

Lo dijo con tono encantador. Sora volvió a tallarse la cara.

-"Takenouchi Sora…" -murmuró en bajito con desesperación –"pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, todo lo que tú y yo vivimos ya está escribo, ¿lo entiendes?"

-"Más que nunca"- cortó, tomándola del brazo –"ahora vamos a que te revisen el tobillo".

Sora no dijo nada y se dejó guiar. Ese rubio estaba loco. Definitivamente estaba fuera de sus cabales.

--

Se levantó y pisó con fuerza el mármol. No le dolía, el tobillo le crujía un poco, pero estaba normal, sin pizca de dolor. Sora sonrió al notarlo y se dirigió al sanitario.

Se duchó y cambió aprisa, como apurando el tiempo, luego salió de la habitación. Frente a ella quedaron los largos pasillos de la mansión Ishida, lo que le robó un suspiro, porque siempre que salía de su habitación terminaba perdiéndose.

-"Sora-sama, buenos días, pensaba llevarle el desayuno en cama, pero su madre me ha pedido que coma en el comedor, con ella".

-"Como sea, Noriko"- respondió Sora.

-"Se ve usted mucho mejor, ¿cómo sigue su pie?"

-"Mejor, gracias"

-"¿Quiere que la guíe al comedor?"

-"No, recuerdo cómo llegar"- mintió la pelirroja.

Había pasado una semana desde su plática con Yamato Ishida y desde entonces había sido nulo el contacto que habían tenido. La única señal de que Yamato estaba en casa era cuando al fondo de las paredes y de los pasillos de esa residencia se oía una melodía de piano, de violín o de algún otro instrumento.

En clases no había tenido problemas, ya que el D4 había dado la orden de que la dejaran en paz, cosa que muy en el fondo Sora agradecía.

Ese día escuchó una melodía de guitarra clásica en los pasillos que cruzó de su cuarto prestado al comedor principal. Tal vez eso era lo mejor de Yamato: su música. Porque esa música susurraba cosas en la tonada o le daba a la joven un espasmo de tranquilidad difícil de explicar.

Cuando llegó al comedor vio a su madre y al señor Ishida en las cabeceras. Ella se sentó al costado de su madre.

-"Buenos días"- saludó con frialdad.

-"Me alegra de que por fin hayas accedido hablar con tu madre"- comentó Sakura Takenouchi. –"Hay muchas cosas que nos debes aclarar a Ishida y a mí".

-"Lo dije aquél día, madre, que el señor Ishida y tú pueden pensar lo que quieran de mí".- Sora bajó la cabeza –"… por ahora me encuentro recuperándome de un problema y no quisiera tener una discusión contigo, lo único que debe importarte es tu felicidad con el hombre que has elegido, ¿no es así?, lo que yo sienta es secundario, no necesitan preocuparse por mí"- tomó una manzana del frutero y se levantó. –"Me iré yendo al instituto".

-"Sora-chan, ¿te ofrezco un chofer para que no camines?"

-"Mi pie está bien, señor Ishida, así que preferiría caminar".

-"¿Matt te ha hecho algo?, han dejado de hablarse de un día para otro y ha dejado de jugar a que está conmigo".

-"Su hijo nunca ha estado jugando"- puso la silla en su lugar –"con permiso".

-"¡Sora, espera!"

-"Hasta luego, madre".

Así eran las conversaciones con su madre ahora: insípidas y despreocupadas, pero a Sora no le importaba, era verdad lo que le había dicho, ella se estaba recuperando de un problema y lo último que necesitaba era a su madre fingiendo interés.

La joven caminó por la colonia de los millonarios de Japón con serenidad, las cuadras eran largas, sin embargo, no se sentía cansada. Sólo tenía que llegar hasta la avenida principal para tomar el tren.

-"¡Ay, pero si es Cenicienta!, párate Genai"- ordenó una voz dulce, pero atiplada, que la pelirroja oyó levemente.

Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la avenida, Sora sintió que se le atravesaba un auto antiguo, elegante y en excelentes condiciones. El cristal del auto fue bajado y tras él apareció la castaña e impecable figura de Mimi Tachikawa.

-"Buenos días, Tachikawa-san"- saludó Sora entre extrañada e incómoda.

-"Ay, pero si Yamato es un insensible, ¿Ni te lleva siquiera al colegio?"

-"Prefiero caminar, Tachikawa-san"

-"Tonterías, súbete, irás conmigo".

-"¿Perdón?"

-"Ay, Genai, ábrele la puerta a Cenicienta, ¿quieres?"- el mayordomo apagó el coche y obedeció.

Sora soltó un suspiro y se subió.

-"No tienes qué hacerlo, Tachikawa-san".

-"Ya sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Aunque eres una Cenicienta me eres simpática, además, no veo porqué las hermanastras tengan que ser enemigas de Cenicienta… siempre lo pensé cuando vi la película, si el príncipe amaba a Cenicienta, ¿no hubiera sido más inteligente para las hermanastras hacerse amiga de la futura reina?, al menos así lo creo yo".

-"Mira… Tachikawa-san, yo no soy Cenicienta".

-"Ay, qué aburrida eres, ¿no te gustan los cuentos de hadas?, son mis favoritos, ¿acaso no eres una chica pobre que acaba de entrar al mundo de los ricos?, a eso se le conoce como una Cenicienta".

-"Preferiría que me llamaras Takenouchi o Sora; aunque consideres que soy Cenicienta, eso no quiere decir que estemos en un cuento de hadas, Tachikawa-san".

-"Te diré Sora si me dices Mimi, odio mi apellido" –afirmó la de cabellos marrón –"y por supuesto que no estamos en un cuento de hadas, menos tú que vives con Yama, pero ¿no es bonito pensar que existen?".

-"¿Los cuentos de hadas?".

-"Claro. Son hermosos. Yo quisiera vivir en uno, por eso regresé a Japón, pero los cuentos que me gustan provienen de occidente".

Sora no supo qué contestar, por eso miró por la ventanilla. Tachikawa era algo extraña en su manera de hablar y sonreír, parecía como si quisiera borrarse una mala experiencia.

-"Así que… tú eres la mejor amiga de los D4"

-"Eso creía"- murmuró Mimi –"pero a ellos no les importo, ¿tú crees?, con lo bonita que soy es un desperdicio… de niños siempre fue igual, creo, pero qué se le va a hacer, ellos cuatro me encantan, siento atracción por los cuatro, como si fueran hermosos muñecos en un estante de mi habitación".

Sora no pudo contenerse y sonrió, le gustaba la sinceridad de esa princesita.

--

Yamato se recargó en la ventana del cuarto de Takeru, como era su costumbre. La abrió para oler aire fresco, pero inmediatamente la cerró. Desde hacía días el clima estaba inclemente, como si quisiera llorar.

-"Así que sigues con fiebre"- comentó fríamente.

-"No puedo recuperarme porque mis 'hermanastras' están aquí todo el tiempo y si mamá viene a Japón me llevará con ella"- admitió Takeru –"Abre la ventana, quien quite y el frío me haga mal".

-"No digas tonterías Tk, desde que llegaste a Japón te la has pasado diciéndolas".

Takeru agachó la mirada.

-"Si uno siente las tonterías hay que decirlas, porque si las dices entonces te sientes liberado de la estupidez"- bromeó –"hermano, ¿a ti no te gusta decir cosas disparatadas?".

-"Por supuesto que no".

-"Y sin embargo le dijiste…"

-"¿Decir qué?".

-"A Sora-oneesan, ¿cierto?, le dijiste que la amas".

El rostro de Yamato no mostró ningún sentimiento, aún así tuvo ganas de cuestionarse cómo era que Takeru adivinaba tantas cosas.

-"¿Verdad que sí?, nadie lo notaría, pero yo quiero ser escritor"- comentó el rubio menor, quitándose el sudor por la fiebre –"por eso debo aprender a leer el alma de las personas".

-"Di lo que quieras, ningún hermano mío va a darme consejos sobre ese tipo de cosas".

-"No te diré nada más, yo sólo quería que se lo dijeras a ella, que le dijeras que te gusta… ya el tiempo y tu comportamiento se encargarán de hacerte feliz, eso me quita una carga de los hombros, ¿sabes?, porque cuando me vaya no me gustaría pensar que mi hermano será infeliz por su terquedad".

-"Pensé que ibas a hacer hasta lo imposible por no irte con Natsuko".

-"Con ella no me iré"- dijo Takeru –"¿Pero no has sabido nada de mamá?".

-"No, ya te dije que no, ni siquiera me llego un citatorio o declaratoria de demanda…".

-"Lamento que mi madre te culpe de mis propios errores, hermano".

-"Tú sólo encárgate de ponerte bien y no andes con la idea de querer ponerte peor… si sigues así entonces te debilitarás y no podrás luchar por el cariño de la hermana de Taichi".

-"¿No sería mucho más interesante ser dos enamorados enfermos y desahuciados?".

Yamato negó.

-"Dices tantas estupideces porque todavía eres un crío".

-"A lo mejor, hermano, pero no importa"- Takeru cerró los ojos –"será mejor que no llegues tarde a clases… sé bueno con Sora-oneesan y dile que venga a verme, ¿quieres?".

Yamato se acercó a su hermanito y le sacudió el cabello. Estaba a punto de irse cuando el menor agregó.

-"¿Cómo, te piensas ir sin tocarme la armónica?".

-"¿Y por qué no?, después de todo eres casi un 'adulto'".- sonrió Yamato, abandonando la habitación.

Recorrió el pasillo del hospital algo incómodo, con las palabras de Takeru rodeándole la mente; no era sólo el hecho de que estaba irreconocible y dijera incoherencias, lo que a Yamato le asustaba de su hermano era la seguridad que el menor portaba a pesar de estar convaleciente… de cierta forma, así era él mismo, o así solía serlo.

-"¿Madrugando también, Yama-chan?"- escuchó el rubio una voz burlona que identificó de inmediato.

-"Ah, eres tú".

-"Sí"- respondió Taichi, apurando el paso para llegar hasta el rubio –"No fui a dormir a casa… la pasé en uno de mis departamentos pero no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche, así que vine a que Kari-chan me leyera un cuento".

-"¿Un cuento, dices?".

-"Tengo mi lado infantil, te enteras, y con tantos problemas es a lo menos que puedo aspirar".

-"¿Por qué mejor no pasas la noche con tu prometida?".

-"Oh, eso quisiera mi madre, por eso me la pone en charola de plata, pero si tenemos sexo se acabará el encanto de mi plan, que es fallarle a mi madre y hacer que esa linda francesita me odie".

-"Tai, deshaz el compromiso con esa mujer si no te atrae"- juzgó Yamato.

-"Lo dices tan fácil, Yama, tú tienes a Sora-chan, la niña de mis sueños"- lamentó el moreno en son de broma –"De cualquier modo tengo que analizar bien lo que me conviene, Zoe-chan es una lindura, ¿te he dicho que su hermana también?, ellas y la bruja de mi madre están planeando un gran baile para anunciar el compromiso… pero yo estoy al margen, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, todo lo que ha pasado le afecta a mi sensible corazón".

-"No seas imbécil"- susurró Yamato. –"Si quieres luchar por Sora Takenouchi deberías decírmelo de frente, ¿te enteras?".

-"A mí no me gusta perder, Matt"- admitió Taichi –"cuando veo que llevo las de perder mejor no compito… además no sólo hablaba de Sora-chan, sino de todo lo que ha pasado, ya sabes, el pasado de Kou-chan, la captura del tal Oikawa, mi hermana comprometida con Joe, los Digital Cuatro desmoronándose y yo por ningún lado, haciéndome pendejo".

-"¿Irás al instituto?".

-"Nah"- juzgó Taichi –"estoy prolongando mi fin de semana disfrutando de la compañía de Kari-chan".

Taichi le dio una palmada a Yamato; lo empujó brevemente y se dio media vuelta hacia el cuarto de Hikari.

-"Mi hermano…"- comenzó a decir Yamato.

Taichi no volteó a verlo.

-"¿El Embrión?".

-"Está enamorado de tu hermana".

Taichi quedó en silencio unos segundos, alzó el brazo y se rascó la cabeza.

-"¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Tomarlo como tragedia o enhorabuena?"- cuestionó a modo de broma.

-"… y va a luchar por ella aunque aún sean unos niños".

-"Enhorabuena para el Embrión entonces"- se rió Tai –"y otro problema para mí".

-"Me voy"- replicó Yamato, acelerando el paso.

No sabía por qué le había dicho eso a Taichi, casi era como traicionar a Takeru, pero en cierta manera se sentía más tranquilo, no le gustaba para nada que Tk dijera cosas raras por estar enamorado de la hermanita de Taichi… era como si el amor lo hiciera irreconocible.

-"Matsumoto, trae el auto"- ordenó a su guarura cuando llegó a la salida del nosocomio; había visto de reojo el auto del señor Kido y no tenía ganas de verlo en persona; le tenía rencor y si no fuera por Joe probablemente el sujeto ya se habría convertido en víctima de los Ishida… después de todo ese hombre había mandando violar a Sora sólo porque era hija del tipo que salía con su vástago mayor, Shuu Kido.

-"… yo también soy como él, me gusta que los inocentes sufran"- comentó para sí mismo mientras le abrían la puerta de su automóvil –"por eso mis planes esta vez no fallará".

Sonrio. Sonrió con la misma seguridad que mostraba el Takeru convaleciente.

--

-"Ay, nunca pensé que las chicas con fama de 'mosca muerta' fueran agradables, Sora"- dijo Mimi Tachikawa después de despedir a Genai y cerrar su coche.

-"Mimi-san, eso no es exactamente un cumplido, ¿te enteras?"- respondió con desconfianza la pelirroja. La castaña le agradaba, pero no quería pisar en el terreno de la amistad tan fácilmente, después de todo había caído dos veces en la trampa de Jun Motomiya.

-"Pues no lo es, pero eso es lo que dicen de ti en el colegio"- avisó con malicia –"Pero que no te estorbe que digan esas cosas, ¿sabes?, seguro que es más divertido ser 'mosca muerta' que una 'princesita ricitos de oro', aunque yo prefiero mil veces ser princesa, me luce más, ¿cierto?".

Sora asintió sin darle mucha importancia, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada de la escuela. A pesar de que ya habían pasado días desde el último huracán de su vida, aún era víctima de las miradas de los estudiantes, era el chisme hecho persona o una mosca muerta, como decía la misma Tachikawa.

En pocos días las flores de cerezo estaban aglutinándose en el piso, como si la primavera estuviera resfriada. Los arbustos, en cambio, estaban más verdes que nunca.

Mimi le tomó el brazo a Sora y la hizo que se detuviera.

-"Mira, ahí llegó Yamato"- le dijo. La pelirroja vio uno de los autos de los Ishida y respiró con desánimo –"vamos a reclamarle".

-"¿A reclamarle?"

-"Claro, a reclamarle, ¿no se te hace el colmo que viviendo en la misma casa no te asigne un chofer y un auto?".

-"Yo soy la que no los acepta, Mimi-san".

-"Tonterías, tonterías, vamos a ver que dice a su favor".

Con pasos firmes la Tachikawa se acercó a un Yamato que las había notado inmediatamente pero que fingía no haberlas visto.

-"¡Matt!".

-"Mimi"- saludó con flojera el rubio, sin mirar a las chicas –"Así que te gusta enlodarte"- agregó al notar que venía junto a Sora.

-"Igual que a ti, pero tú ya sabes que me gustan las historias de chicas 'Cenicienta'"- afirmó la chica de ojos miel –", pero no venimos a hablar de mí, sino a decirte lo patán que eres, ¿Que no Sora-san estuvo herida de su pie hace unos días? ¿Cómo es que la dejas solita deambulando las calles de la ciudad para que venga a la escuela?, a las 'Cenicientas' hay que cuidarlas, ¿te enteras?, porque…".

-"¡Sorita!"- dos jóvenes interrumpieron la conversación.

No vestían uniforme de la escuela, sino ropa ordinaria.

El más alto de ellos tenía el cabello largo, negro azulado y una pañoleta en la cabeza. El que había hablado era de tez morena, cabello alborotado y café, tenía cierto aire a Taichi.

-"¿Takuya-san?, ¿Kouji-san?"- Sora se soltó del agarre de Mimi, y para sorpresa de éste y de Yamato, la joven sonrió con energía y se acercó a quienes la habían llamado.

-"¡Haz crecido un montón, Sorita!"- dijo Takuya, revolviendo los cabellos de la pelirroja con confianza –"¡y luces preciosa, ¿verdad, Kouji-baka?!".

-"Sí"- dijo sencillamente Kouji, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-"Pero qué chicos más guapos"- Mimi los miró encantada, luego le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Yamato –"… seguro son los ex novios de Cenicienta o sus pretendientes, ¡y yo que pensé que el príncipe y la Cenicienta serían felices para siempre!".

Yamato ignoró el comentario de la chica, sólo apretó levemente los puños y se dispuso a irse, pero los pies no le respondieron. El nombre de Kouji le resonó como cohete, ¿acaso no era uno de los nombres que la Takenouchi había usado cuando habían ido a la Cruz Roja con Tk y Koushiro?, ¿Así que en realidad existía alguien llamado 'Kouji'?; se mantuvo de espaldas pero no se alejó.

Mimi dio varios saltitos hacia las visitas y los saludó.

-"Ay, hola, Soy Tachikawa Mimi-chan, amiga de Sora"- dijo con energía.

-"Así que es verdad lo que nos dijeron"- comentó Kouji, mirando desinteresado a Mimi –"Te transferiste de casa y escuela".

-"Más bien, me transferí de vida"- dijo la pelirroja.

-"¿Y no me los vas a presentar?"- Mimi le dio un codazo.

-"Son amigos que vivían en mi vecindario hace algunos años, pero se mudaron cuando comenzó a sonar su banda de rock, son Kouji Minamoto y Takuya…"

-"¿¡Tocan en una banda de rock!?"- interrumpió la castaña –"suena genial".

-"Ehh, sí, mucho gusto, pequeña"- le sonrió Takuya –"uno de los clientes de la florería de tu mamá nos pasó el dato, Sorita, y como estamos en la ciudad de gira le dije al buen Kouji, ¿a que quieres ver lo linda que se ha puesto Sorita?".

-"Takuya-san, no has cambiado nada"- dijo Sora.

-"La estupidez no tiene cura"- explicó Kouji –"De cualquier manera creímos importante pasar a verte después de dos años de ausencia".

-"¡Claro que sí!, de pequeña eras algo así como nuestra pequeña protegida".

-"Takuya-san, sólo son mayores que yo tres años y nunca fui protegida de nadie".

-"Un término más adecuado sería amuleto de buena suerte"- apoyó Kouji, pero con la voz seria. El joven de la pañoleta sacó de su bolsillo un póster y unos boletos.

-"¿No es algo divino ser la inspiración de un ex novio, Sorita?"- preguntó Takuya, apuntando a Kouji.

A Yamato le hirvieron los oídos, se dio la vuelta con el rostro intacto, pero los puños más presionados. Mimi lo notó divertida, Sora no se dio cuenta.

-"¿Otro de tus amigos, Sorita?"- preguntó Takuya de vuelta al notar al rubio.

Sólo entonces Sora volvió la cabeza y vio al líder de los D4 con la cabeza erguida y el ceño congelado.

-"No"- respondió sencillamente.

Yamato se acercó con temple, cruzó los brazos.

-"En realidad es su hermanastro y mi amigo" - trató de animar Mimi, sabía que nada bueno vendría si a Yamato Ishida se le ignoraba.

Kouji no le prestó importancia al recién llegado, se dirigió hacia Sora, le pasó el póster y un blog de boletos.

-"Daremos una tocada en Odaiba"- dijo el muchacho –"puedes llevar a tus 'amigos', nos gustaría que fueras".

-"¿Yo también puedo ir?"- se animó Mimi.

-"Ahora que te miro, pequeña, ¿acaso no sales en comerciales?".

-"Ay, es que era modelo pero ahora estoy descansando, Takuya-san".

-"Por supuesto que puedes venir, pequeña, me gustará tener una fan famosa".

Mimi soltó una risita boba, Yamato miró a su costado que Sora estaba entretenida en el póster.

Tenía base negra y al fondo se veía el baterista, que era ese sujeto 'chusco' llamado Takuya; a la derecha estaban dos guitarristas, uno era el tal Kouji y otro más una especie de clon, pero con el cabello corto. El tecladista era un chico con gorro risible, que se veía notablemente más joven que el resto.

-"¿Y Junpei?"- preguntó Sora.

-"En rehabilitación"- encogió los hombros Takuya –"le cayó la diabetes por comilón, así que estamos sin bajista".

-"Ya veo".

La campana del instituto comenzó a sonar, Kouji lo notó y miró fijamente a Sora.

-"Espero verte en el concierto, ya sabes, por los buenos tiempos".

-"Me verás ahí, Kouji-san, será bueno verlos tocar en algo que no sea el garaje de Takuya".

-"Somos de lo mejor, Sorita y aún sin Junpei sacudiremos la ciudad con nuestras rolas"- de nuevo Takuya desmarañó los cabellos de la pelirroja. Kouji dio media vuelta, entonces su amigo lo imitó –"¿Y no le vas a decir a Sorita lo linda que está, Kouji-baka?".

Kouji le pegó un coscorrón.

-"Ella ya sabe lo que pienso. Hasta la vista, Sora".

En cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente Mimi soltó un gemido de expectación.

-"¿Ese precioso hombre era tu novio, 'Cenicienta'?".

Sora miró de reojo a Yamato, estaba pálido; ella también.

-"Se nos hace tarde para clases, Mimi-san"- se dirigió a los jardines de la escuela, acelerando el paso.

Yamato soltó el aire y los puños al mismo tiempo, Mimi miró entretenida la escena y aplaudió.

-"Ponte listo o te la ganan, aunque eso me conviene porque estarías disponible".

Yamato la miró con desprecio.

-"Jamás me acostaría con una puta como tú"- le dijo. A Mimi le temblaron los labios, pero no dejó salir ninguna lágrima.

-"Eres muy cruel, ¡tú no sabes nada de mí ahora!".

Yamato le sostuvo la barbilla.

-"Tú tampoco sabes lo que soy, nunca lo has sabido ni lo sabrás, así que déjame en paz" – le dio un corto beso en la boca, Mimi sintió que le mordía los labios con fuerza, hasta hacerlos sangrar. Eran celos.

La aventó con brusquedad y tranquilamente caminó por la escuela, vio que algunas alumnas lo siguieron, lo que le revolvió el estómago, aunque no supo si de gusto o desagrado.

--

Sora disfrutó correr hasta su salón por dos razones. La primera fue para no encarar a Yamato y la segunda fue para probar su tobillo. Por eso, cuando dejó sus cosas en el pupitre y se sentó, sintió un extraño gozo en su vientre.

Era agradable sentir, aunque fuera por segundos, espasmos de alegría, los cuales eran fugaces porque siempre los problemas terminaban opacando su vida, o al menos en los últimos días. De su bolsillo del uniforme volvió a sacar el póster de la banda de Kouji. "Los Lobos Adolescentes", decía; Sora pensó que era un nombre ridículo y sonrió.

-"Será el fin de semana"- dijo al notar la fecha.

-"Uhm, ehm, ¿Takenouchi-san?"- Sora miró hacia atrás, le había llamado la Jefa de Grupo y un puñado de compañeras –"Sólo queremos disculparnos contigo… y ser amigas".

-"Disculpa aceptada; amistad denegada"- dijo Sora, regresando su atención al cartel.

-"Fue culpa mía, Sora-san"- insistió Jun, desde el fondo.

-"¿Por qué tanto escándalo tan temprano?"- preguntó Koushiro Izumi, entrando al aula. Llevaba una paleta en la boca y la cara de desvelado.

-"¡Izumi-sama!"- corearon las mujeres –"Estábamos tan preocupadas, ¡hacía tanto que no venía a clases? ¿Está usted enfermo?".

-"¿Se aprendieron el diálogo?"- dejó salir Sora en bajito.

-"Así parece"- le susurró Koushiro, luego miró con amabilidad a sus compañeras de clase –"Estaba ocupado, además no tenía ganas de venir a esta aula, siempre hay mucho ruido"- comentó, sentándose en su lugar.

Las chicas le asintieron a Koushiro, pero en lugar de irse a sentar lo rodearon para darle regalos y dejarle las tareas ya hechas de la semana en la que el pelirrojo había estado ausente.

-"No las quiero cerca de mí"- dijo Koushiro cuando le molestó tener las respiraciones de las chicas tan cerca de él –"Si no quieren que me vaya del salón háganme caso".

Fue entonces que las compañeras regresaron a sus pupitres, Sora miró la escena entretenida. Era bueno ver al 'Nerd de Computadoras' nuevamente, se veía algo más vigoroso, como si la pesadilla de la Esposa-dos nunca hubiera existido.

El muchacho de ojos negros abrió su laptop y comenzó a teclear, luego miró hacia Sora.

-"… hola".

-"Hola, 'Nerd de Computadoras'".

Koushiro se sacó la paleta de la boca y volvió a metérsela. El chico buscó en su bolsillo otro caramelo.

-"¿Quieres?".

-"No".

-"Necesito hablar contigo, Takenouchi-san. Es un tema delicado".

-"¿Otro secreto?"- preguntó la joven con sarcasmo.

-"Algo peor"- respondió el pelirrojo –"¿Y ya estás mejor?".

-"¿Ya estás mejor tú?"- contestó indagando la chica.

-"Estoy, que ya es algo"- contestó Koushiro.

-"Yo también… ¿por qué tarda tanto el sensei?"- cambió de tema.

Koushiro regresó a su laptop y no volvió a hablarle. El grupo miró que los dos pelirrojos se hablaban y sacaron un suspiro idóneo, como si ya estuvieran resignados a que Sora Takenouchi fuera el talón de Aquiles de los Digital Cuatro.

--

Sintió que la cachetada se le metía en la mejilla. La mano de su madre siempre había sido dura, como una navaja sin filo. Se sobó el cachete y sonrió, luego se hizo para atrás el cabello.

-"¡¿Qué es lo que estás pensando, Taichi?!"- reclamó la mamá con la boca hecha holanes –"¿Quieres burlarte de mí, eh?, pero no te lo voy a permitir, hasta tú debes de tener un límite, hasta tú".

-"Iré a mi habitación, recogeré mis cosas y me iré de aquí".

-"¿¡Estás loco?!, te lo prohíbo, ya has pasado dos noches fuera de casa, seguramente revolcándote con cualquieras, y tu prometida aquí, preguntándose dónde estarías, ¿sabes lo que me costó contarle una mentira creíble?".

-"No quiero estar aquí y no puedes obligarme, soy el heredero de todo lo que manejas y al final puedo chantajear y sobornar a los sirvientes y no se vería bien que me tengas enclaustrado en mi propia casa, ¿qué pensaría Zoe-chan entonces?".

La señora Yagami alzó la mano nuevamente pero no golpeó a Taichi, sino que exhausta bajó su brazo y dulcificó la voz.

-"Taichi, todo lo que hago es por tu bien, ¿te enteras?, si te casas con esta niña todo mejorará, por eso te ruego que seas más condescendiente con esta relación que tu padre y yo hemos creado para ti, para el bien de la familia Yagami".

-"Tengo suficientes problemas por ahora como para que me preocupe el bien de la familia Yagami, Madre"- replicó Taichi –"¿Realmente te importa si soy miserable?, por supuesto que no... te preocupan nuestras finanzas, las cuales ya llegan al cielo".

-"Hueles a alcohol, es una suerte que Zoe-chan y Catherine hayan ido de compras".

-"¿Quieres que duerma con mi prometida, verdad?"- preguntó Taichi –"Y si la embarazo estará mejor, ¿no es así?, bien, pues yo te complacería, madre, pero tú no tienes un poco de piedad por mis pedimentos".

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr, Taichi? ¿qué quieres que haga para que me obedezcas?".

-"Libera a Hikari de ese absurdo compromiso con Joe Kido".- pidió el mayor de los Yagami.

-"¿No has dicho que Hikari te es sagrada?, la mejor manera de mantenerla viva es que esté dentro de la familia con los mejores médicos de Japón; además estoy en deuda con Kido-san, no puedo cumplir tu capricho".

-"Kari-chan no va a morir si no se casa con Joe".

-"¿Qué no es tu amigo Joe Kido?, deberías sentirte feliz, justo pensé en todo antes de comprometerla y nada cambiará mi parecer... cuando sea el baile de tu compromiso tu padre y yo anunciaremos que Hikari se casará con Kido".

-"Avisa ese compromiso y me encargaré de que mi prometida me odie, que me encuentre con otra en la cama o haré cosas peores, madre".

-"¡Taichi!".

-"Hagamos un trato, madre, ¿por qué no casas a Hikari hasta que tenga los 18?".

-"¿Crees que llegará viva para ese entonces?"- dijo con sorna la mujer.

-"Creo que todos moriremos antes que ella, madre"- respondió Taichi.

-"Anunciaré el compromiso y la casaré a los 16 años, esa es mi última oferta".

-"Dos años..."

-Así es, le daré a la niña dos años antes de que se case, ¿te parece?

Taichi meditó un poco. Había bebido algo de sake pero se sentía bien.

-"De acuerdo"- mencionó seguro, como si dentro de su cabeza tuviera la solución a sus problemas. –"Me casaré con Zoe-chan si cumples esa promesa".

-"Ya sabes que yo cumplo mi palabra, ahora ve a asearte... le dirás a Zoe que fuiste a Kyoto y le compraste este kimono" -la mujer señaló un hermoso vestido que estaba reposando en el sofá.

-"Como madre diga".

-"El baile será dentro de 15 días, encárgate de ser encantador hasta ese momento".

-"Así lo haré, madre".

Taichi sonrió y se alejó de su progenitora algo torpe. Había dado el paso que necesitaba para sus planes.

-"Dentro de dos años"- monologó –"las cosas en esta casa van a ser muy diferentes, madre... y por todo el maldito poder de los Yagami juro que Kari no se casará con el imbécil de Joe ni con nadie que yo no quiera".

Takeru Takaishi le vino a la mente, pero sacudió la cabeza y olvidó al 'Embrión. Entró a su habitación, se encerró en la regadera.

Después de haberse encontrado con Yamato en el hospital, Taichi había pasado toda la mañana en una licorería... había querido regresar con su hermana, pero no había tenido fuerzas. Hikari era un encanto, por eso él tenía que ser lindo cuando estaba con ella, sin embargo, en las últimas semanas, no se sentía con el humor necesario para portarse con su lado bueno, era como si toda la negrura en su interior estuviera quemándolo y no hubiera cabida para el Taichi que todo el mundo amaba.

-"Sora-chan..." - susurró en la ducha –"todo sería diferente si hubieras resultado ser mi tesoro de verdad" - lo dijo entrecortadamente, mientras bajaba su mano a la entrepierna y comenzaba a tocarse.

--

Por primera vez desde que había ingresado al colegio más exclusivo de todo Tokyo, Sora se levantó durante el receso con intenciones de ir al comedor. Despúes de la última clase tanto el maestro como sus compañeros habían salido a almorzar, a excepción del 'Nerd de Computadoras', que seguía adentrado en la computadora como si fueran uno solo.

Sora pensó en hablarle pero le ganó la pereza, hablar con los D4 era, en cierto modo, cansado.

-"Takenouchi-san, ¿irás al comedor?"- preguntó Koushiro de repente, al notar que Sora estaba a punto de dejar el aula.

-"¿Quieres que te traiga algo?".

-"Tengo dulces"- respondió el pelirrojo –"sólo quiero recordarte que quiero hablar seriamente contigo, así que por favor acude a mi club después de clases".

-"Escucha, yo realmente ya no quiero más problemas".

-"Es un problema que ya tienes"- agregó el chico, sin mirarle –"y por experiencia creo que es mejor que lo intentes resolverlo desde ahorita... si lo postergas, como yo lo hice con mi vida, sólo conseguirás un final más lamentable".

-"Como sea, te veré ahí entonces".

Sora dejó salir un suspiro y salió apresurada del salón. Como no había desayunado tenía hambre. Últimamente se había alimentado pésimamente y sabía que eso era malo para su cuerpo.

-"Acuérdate, Sora, que hoy empiezas una nueva vida"- se dijo y no supo por qué, pero recordó el póster de los "Lobos Adolescentes", era como si la aparición de sus viejos vecinos fuera una señal de que su vida estuviera a punto de retomar el curso.

Se acercó al comedor. Pero en lugar de comedor parecía una especie de restaurante. Sora abrió su monedero, le quedaba poco de sus ahorros.

-"Takenouchi"- llamó Joe Kido, apareciendo frente a Sora, justo cuando la pelirroja estaba a punto de ingresar al Comedor.

Lo primero que hizo la pelirroja fue mirar alrededor, afortunadamente no había nadie en las cercanías, ya que al parecer todos estaban almorzando.

No supo cómo responderle, por eso se quedó callada y escondió su monedero. Miró fijamente a Joe Kido. No sabía casi nada del muchacho, aunque había notado que el resto de los D4 estaba algo alejado del alto joven.

Joe hizo una reverencia.

-"Lo lamento"- susurró –"Yo soy el que más te ha hecho daño desde que entraste a esta escuela... yo... ya no haré nada contra ti y te respetaré por honor a mis amigos y a mí mismo".

Sora no sentía rencor, ni comprendía del todo las palabras del chico. Sólo que esas palabras le sonaban indiferentes.

-"No tengo nada qué perdonarme".

-"Mi padre... mi padre es el culpable de lo que te ha pasado"- susurró –"es porque... es porque el señor Takenouchi es amante de mi hermano Shuu"- lo dijo de manera temblorosa –"... él me pidió que te hiciera daño... como no pude hacerlo, él lo hizo por su cuenta y yo... yo no evité que...".

Sora cerró los ojos, los apretó. No se esperaba esa conversación, no se imaginaba lo que le diría Kido y era extraño, porque tampoco quería saberlo.

-"... es-es mi cul-pa... lo que te-te hicieron... n-no tuve el valor de...".

-"Por favor, Kido-san, no-no sigas, ¿quieres?, yo sólo quiero olvidar".

-"¡Pero es culpa mía lo que te hizo mi padre!"- insistió Joe.

-"No... no es culpa tuya, es culpa de tu padre, ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace unos días?, dijiste que es injusto culpar a los hijos por los actos de los padres".

-"¿Lo odias, verdad, a mi padre?, yo lo comprenderé, aunque sea mi familia".

-"¿Cómo puedo odiar a alguien que no conozco?"- cuestionó la pelirroja –"Simplemente no lo comprendo, Kido-san, por eso no quiero tener esta conversación".

-"Mmmh... Takenouchi, recuerdas, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que deberíamos ir a ver a tu padre y mi hermano?".

A Sora se le enchinó la piel. Recordó a su padre y deseó tenerlo con ella, deseó tener ese cariño perdido.

-"Sí, lo recuerdo".

-"¿Podrías... podrías acompañarme hoy a verlos?"

Sora bajó la cabeza.

-"Tengo que quedarme después de clases a hablar con una persona".

-"Yo tengo que ir a ver a un profesor, pero después... ¿después podrías?"

Sora se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja; Joe se enderezó. La pelirroja lo vio más alto que nunca. Aunque era complicado, tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que poder.

-"De... de acuerdo".

-"¿Tienes móvil?"- preguntó Joe.

Sora negó.

-"Te esperaré en la salida de la escuela, te ruego que no le digas al resto e los D4 sobre esto, Kido-san".

-"No lo haré, a mí tampoco no me conviene".

--

Sora agradeció el fin de la conversación con Kido. El chico con anteojos la ponía nerviosa, inquieta, muda; le daba vértigo el pensar que iría a ver a su padre con el Digital Cuatro, pero de alguna manera sabía que era lo mejor, romper el hielo con esos sujetos era lo que necesitaba para volver a ser libre de verdad.

-"¡Sora!"- gritó Mimi Tachikawa desde una de las mesas –"Por acá, te he comprado un almuerzo".

Al lado de la joven castaña estaba Miyako Inoue, quien se veía algo confusa o más bien como si alguien la hubiera obligado a estar ahí.

La Takenouchi caminó hacia Mimi con las miradas de otros estudiantes en ella, se sentó y saludó cortésmente a la otra invitada.

-"Inoue-san, hola"- dijo.

-"Sora-senpai, me da gusto verte"- respondió la chica. A diferencia de otros días Miyako no lucía impecable, de hecho portaba gafas en lugar de lentillas. –"Mimi-san me invitó a… a… ".

-"Al almuerzo, ¡es que estoy emocionada!"- gritó Mimi –"le conté a Miya-chan sobre lo guapos que están esos amigos tuyos, ¿verdad que sí la invitarás a ese concierto?, estaba pensando en que podemos ir con los D4, o si no en una noche de chicas".

-"Mimi-san, no sé si en casa me dejen salir tan tarde para conciertos"- dijo Miyako.

-"Tonterías, ahora que ya no sales formalmente con mi Izzy-chan decidí hacerte mi amiga y si yo digo que vas es porque vas".

-"Estás invitada de mi parte, Inoue-san"- comentó Sora –"y no debiste haberte molestado con el almuerzo, Mimi".

-"Ay, no es nada ¿no te das cuenta de que en esta escuela uno necesita tener aliados?, seré como tu hermanastra, pero creo que también podemos ser amigas, yo al menos necesito alguien con quien platicar y quejarme, es triste regresar a Japón y estar tan sola, así que ustedes dos son las elegidas".

Miyako abrió algo asustada los ojos, Sora sonrió, porque no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba la mente de Mimi.

-"¡Ya sé!"- gritó la castaña –"Después del concierto de tus amigos hagamos una pijamada en mi casa, ¿a que suena lindo?... bien, mi casa ya no es el palacio que era antes pero le diré a Genai que la arregle, ¿les parece?, anda, Sora, di que sí".

La pelirroja entornó la mirada algo desconfiada, Miyako siguió con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"Estaría bien, Mimi"- respondió Sora con indiferencia –"¿Qué te parece, Inoue-san?".

-"Si Sora-senpai va me encantaría ir, pero mis padres…".

-"Ay, olvídate de ellos, si quieres les hablo yo y les explico, nadie se resiste a mis encantos; ahora coman, les compré caviar para almorzar, ¿apoco no soy espléndida?".

-"¿Caviar?"- se extrañó Sora, antes de probar el primer bocado.

--

Koushiro Izumi abrió la sala de cómputo. Como había estado una semana ausente le había pedido a Osamu que cerrara el club hasta su regreso, por eso encontró el salón lleno de polvo.

Tosió un par de veces y mordió la paleta para tragársela, luego se acomodó en su asiento y esperó.

Había faltado a las últimas clases porque eran de artes y deportes y no se sentía con ganas de nada que implicara esfuerzo físico.

La puerta se abrió a las tres de la tarde y tras ella apareció Yamato Ishida. El rubio se veía amodorrado, como si en lugar de asistir a clases se la hubiera pasado durmiendo en algún rincón de la escuela.

-"Así que ya viniste a clases"- le dijo.

-"Sí"- contestó –"Yamato-san, ¿no viene Taichi contigo, verdad?"

-"No. el imbécil no vino al instituto, para variar".

-"No debería descuidarse tanto, sus notas van pésimo… de cualquier modo me alegra que no venga contigo hoy, necesito hablarte de unas cosas muy importantes y…"

-"¿Así que no aprendiste la lección, Kou?"- dijo exasperado –"¿De nuevo estás husmeando en mis problemas en lugar de los tuyos?, lo que deberías contarme es cómo sigues y cómo va el proceso legal contra esa mujer".

-"No estoy ocultando nada por ahora, Yama-san"- reclamó el chico –"La Esposa-dos está en prisión y sin derecho a fianza por haberle hecho fraude a tu padre y por resultar sospechosa el asesinato de Kouta Izumi".

-"¿Te refieres a…?"

-"Mi padre biológico, por supuesto"- dijo con frialdad Koushiro –"Yo debería estar en la lista de implicados, supongo, pero mi familia lo impidió con su poder y la excusa de que tenía cuatro años, hervía en fiebre y sólo fui un instrumento para esa mujer".

Yamato quedó en silencio, como eligiendo las palabras.

-"Pero no me has respondido cómo estás tú".

-"Estoy bien"- Koushiro abrió su laptop –"bueno: no; me molesta que mi club esté tan sucio"- bromeó – "pero mi estado anímico va a la alza y por ahora no volveré a hacer una locura… soy una persona afortunada después de todo, porque mis padres de ahora piensan que soy lo máximo y mi abuelo insiste en hacerme su heredero porque le recuerdo a Kouta Izumi, su hijo bastardo".

-"Eso es bueno"- Yamato se recargó en una de las computadoras –"… y bien, ¿qué quieres decirme?"

-"Estamos esperando a una persona"- respondió Koushiro.

-"No tengo tu tiempo, Kou".

El pelirrojo no volteó a ver al rubio, pero lo descubrió inquieto.

-"¿Tienes problemas con Sora-san?"

-"No, pero necesito investigar a una persona".

-"¿Por qué no me das el nombre de la 'persona' y me dejas averiguarlo?"

-"Porque yo puedo resolver mis asuntos y tú necesitas ocuparte de los tuyos".

-"Pero Yama-san"- reprochó Koushiro –"A mí me encanta averiguar de todo, todas las veces que te he 'ayudado' ha sido para mi propio provecho… yo… quiero dedicarme a investigar la vida de los demás".

-"No tienes remedio"- se burló Yamato –"¿Quieres ser un detective o algo así?"

-"Creo que ya lo soy".

-"Suena a un juego de niños, Koushiro, pero bueno"- agregó con ironía – "ya que insistes averigua a Kouji Minamoto; parece que ese sujeto conoce a la mujer y se llevan particularmente bien".

-"Ah, creo que me suena el nombre"- Koushiro abrió un archivo de su laptop –"Según mi investigación sobre Sora-san… Kouji Minamoto fue su primer novio, creo".

-"¿Y lo dices así nomás?, ¿por qué no me habías informado?"

-"mh, porque en ese entonces esa información no era necesaria para destruirla, que era tu propósito".

Yamato cruzó los brazos, estaba a punto de replicar cuando se oyó un toquido en la sala de computo.

-"Debe ser la otra persona que esperamos"- Koushiro se levantó de su asiento, fue hacia la entrada de su club y le dijo a su amigo –"Dejemos esta conversación para después, Yama, no convendría hablar de ello ahora".

El muchacho abrió la puerta y tras ella apareció Sora, quien consternó su rostro al verlo. Yamato desvió la mirada, pero en el fondo se alegró de vislumbrarla nuevamente. Estos días que poco habían tenido contacto la había estado apreciando de lejos, silente, como un predador que espera el momento para atacar a su presa.

-"Sora-san, pasa por favor, la reunión está a punto de comenzar".

-"Buenas tardes"- le dijo a Yamato con nerviosismo, luego se adentró al aula –"'Nerd de Computadoras', pensé que tenías algo importante qué decirme, pero si estás ocupado será mejor que lo hagas después".

-"No, lo que pasa es que lo que voy a decir les incumbe tanto a ti como a Yamato-san".

-"Ah… de acuerdo".

-"Toma asiento"- pidió el pelirrojo con educación mientras arrimaba una silla extra cerca de donde estaba su portátil, Sora obedeció algo desanimada, porque la presencia de Yamato era algo que siempre la alteraba.

Era verdad que en los últimos siete días apenas y había visto al rubio, porque de alguna manera éste se había tomado en serio eso de 'borrar el pasado y empezar otra vez', pero Sora no se sentía a gusto en esa situación, era como si la calma del chico no estuviera bien, era como un espejismo, la pelirroja sabía que algo no era real.

-"Date prisa, Kou"- dijo incómodo el Ishida. –"tengo cosas qué hacer".

El Izumi respiró largo y profundo, bajó la mirada a su máquina, abrió unos archivos y luego se giró hacia sus amigos.

-"Es un tema delicado"- admitió –"se trata de Oikawa-san…"

Sora se mordió los labios, Yamato apuñó sus manos.

-"No creo que sea conveniente hablar de ese cabrón delante de ella".

-"Sora-san tiene derecho a saber, Yama"- dijo Koushiro –"De hecho aquí debería estar Taichi, pero no creo que sea prudente alterarlo, su reacción sería inadecuada… lo tomaría muy mal".

-"Di lo que tengas qué decir entonces"- exigió el líder de los D4.

-"Durante estos días la he pasado pésimo, tuve qué contarles todo lo que había pasado a mis padres adoptivos, luego decidí encerrarme en mi habitación para digerir todo lo que había sucedido, pero lo único que logré hacer fue ponerme a investigar… entré a los archivos de la policía gracias a los datos de Osamu-san, saqué algunas deducciones y… bueno… todo parece indicar que Oikawa-san, el hombre que abusó de Sora-san, es uno de los hombres que secuestró a Taichi y le hizo daño físico".

Yamato abrió los ojos al doble. Por breves instantes recordó su vida cuando estaba secuestrado… los sujetos siempre usaban máscaras, pero a lo mejor Koushiro tenía razón, porque a su mente llegó el momento de la violación de Taichi y al instante lo relacionó con el hombre que estaba sobre Sora cuando la habían tratado de rescatar.

-"¿Estás seguro, Koushiro?"

-"No tengo pruebas aún, sólo es una deducción… pero eso no es lo más importante, hay que recordar que el jefe de Oikawa-san es el padre de Joe".

-"¿Quieres decir entonces que el viejo Kido es quien mandó secuestrar a Taichi?"

-"Es una posibilidad…"

-"¿Por qué querría hacerlo?"- inquirió Yamato a los cuatro vientos; Sora estaba muda –"No fue por dinero, ¿recuerdas?"

-"Por supuesto que no fue por dinero, a los pocos días que los secuestraron a ti y a Taichi te regresaron entero a muy bajo costo, a Taichi ni siquiera lo quisieron negociar, lo que querían era matarlo, pero según sabemos Sora-san ayudó a escapar a nuestro amigo".

-"¡Sora!"- le gritó el rubio a la pelirroja –"Di todo lo que recuerdes".

La chica negó.

-"Ojalá pudiera recordar el rescate, pero… yo no logro hacerlo… todo está muy borroso".

-"Probablemente Sora-san vio algo que no debía cuando ayudó a Taichi y el señor Kido por eso quiere destruirla, a lo mejor realmente no es que le moleste que Shuu-kido viva con el señor Takenouchi, a lo mejor el problema con Sora-san es mayor, es algo del pasado, algo que tiene que ver con Taichi y su secuestro".

-"¡Demonios! ¡Voy a partirle la cara a ese viejo!"

-"Espera, Yama-san, tranquilízate"- pidió Koushiro, cogiéndolo del hombro –"Te dije que sólo son deducciones mías, pero me pondré a investigar… por ahora trata de tranquilizarte, ¿por qué crees que no le dije a Taichi esto?, fue porque sé cómo reaccionaría, así que no lo imites, por favor, y ten paciencia".

Yamato se recargó en el escritorio, cerró los ojos.

-"Dices que seguirás investigando, entonces inclúyeme a mí en la investigación, déjame comandarla".

-"De acuerdo… aunque no sé lo que va a salir de todo esto"- el pelirrojo miró a la paralizada Sora –"Lamento haberte dicho todo esto, pero si mis deducciones resultan ciertas, entonces es posible que intenten volver a hacerte daño; lo mejor será que andes con cautela y trates de recordar lo que pasó en el pasado, eso nos ayudaría a hacerles justicia a ti y a Tai… porque… porque ustedes son sólo víctimas de las circunstancias de algo que no conocemos…"

-"¿por qué querría el viejo doctor Kido hacerle daño a Tai, si se la pasa curando la salud de la hermana pequeña?, es tan absurdo, aunque la conexión está ahí y creo en tus deducciones".

-"Yo tampoco entiendo lo que pasa exactamente, pero lo investigaré"- Koushiro miró el piso –"y que quede claro que lo hago porque me gusta y no porque sean órdenes tuyas".

-"Está bien, mantenme informado, ¿Oikawa sigue en nuestro poder, cierto?"

-"Está en una de nuestras bodegas, entre los guardaespaldas y Akiyama-san lo están vigilando y alimentando, hasta el momento el clan Oikawa no ha mostrado interés en recuperarlo, Akiyama-san cree que Yukio Oikawa es traidor al clan o a lo mejor es como un intercambio equivalente: uno de sus miembros a cambio de olvidar lo que le hicieron a Takeru-kun".

-"Todo es tan complicado"- juzgó Yamato –"por lo pronto haremos una sesión de tortura contra Oikawa para sacarle información"

-"¡No!"- gritó Sora –"No lo hagan, ¿dices que torturarlo?, ¡eso no!"

-"¿¡Estás loca, mujer?!, ese sujeto te despedazó entera, abusó de ti sin ninguna consideración".

-"¿Y por eso se van a rebajar a su nivel?"- cuestionó la pelirroja –"¿Esta es la faceta tuya que quieres mostrarme, Ishida Yamato?"

-"¡¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?!, ¿Que lo suelte? ¿Que lo perdone?, ¿Que le aplauda por haberte hecho suya antes que yo?"

Koushiro enrojeció un poco, miró hacia su computadora. Sora se puso de pie.

-"¡No lo sé!"- exclamó –"¡Pero no quiero… no quiero que los d4 sean la escoria que dicen ser!"

-"Escucha…"- Yamato trató de tranquilizarse, de mirar con frialdad las circunstancias, de entender cómo funcionaba el corazón puro de la muchacha, sólo así podría ganársela –"No lo soltaré, porque es un criminal; tampoco lo llevaré a la policía, porque no hay suficientes pruebas para inculparlo… sin embargo, no le haremos daño por honor a ti, ¿te parece?"

-"No debes hacerlo por mí, sino por ti mismo, porque eres tú quien se mancharía las manos".

-"Mis manos están llenas de sangre y mugre, Sora, pero será por ti que no le haga daño a ese animal… sólo te pediré algo a cambio".

-"¿Qué?"

-"Boletos"- dijo sencillamente Yamato –"boletos para el dichoso concierto basura de tus amiguitos marginales".

-"¿Ehh?"

-"Quiero ir a ese concierto contigo y quiero que el resto de los d4 vayan, ¿te parece un trato justo?"

-"¿Para qué querría alguien como tú ir a un concierto de rock ordinario con chicos que no son famosos ni de 'tu clase'?"

Yamato sonrió, le sostuvo la quijada.

-"Por dos cosas"- admitió –"La primera es porque quiero ver cómo tocan esas miserias, yo soy músico, ¿lo recuerdas?, quiero ver como toca gente sin talento. La segunda situación es que quiero una cita contigo para conocerte mejor, ¿recuerdas que volvimos a empezar?"

-"Creo que iré afuera… esto es incómodo"- juzgó Koushiro.

-"Tú también vas"- le exigió el rubio a Koushiro –"Y Jo y Tai, necesitamos relajarnos"- el Ishida soltó a Sora –"¿Te parece, preciosa?"

-"Eres realmente incomprensible"- respondió la pelirroja –"pero yo también tengo mis condiciones, ¿te parece si las digo para estar de acuerdo?"

-"Adelante".

-"Te daré boletos para ti y tus amigos si me permiten ayudarles a investigar sobre Oikawa-san… es decir, no sólo quiero estar informada, sino que quiero ser parte activa".

-"Eso sería muy peligroso, Sora-san"- consideró Koushiro.

-"Está bien, aceptamos tus condiciones"- se adelantó a decir Yamato, sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Koushiro. –"Es una cita entonces".

-"Es-está bien"- aceptó Sora, sin saber por qué –"Yo… me retiro".

Se levantó algo temblorosa y salió de la habitación con el corazón hecho un nudo.

-"Yama-san, creo que no sería razonable dejarla participar, yo sólo pensaba en tenerla informada"- comentó Izumi.

-"No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ella"- dijo con seguridad el rubio, antes de salir del aula de computación con el espíritu hirviendo de muchos sentimientos a la vez.

Koushiro se recostó en el escritorio, sacó otro dulce y se lo echó a la boca. Cerró los ojos unos minutos, porque le había resultado complicada la plática anterior. En un principio había decidido investigar solo, pero después había caído en cuenta de que resultaría muy egoísta si lo hacía sin los implicados directamente, por eso le había informado de esto a Sora y a Yamato. Con Taichi no había tenido la fuerza, no lo había conseguido.

-"Izumi-senpai, ¿estás bien?"- llamó una voz aguda, que hizo que Koushiro abriera los ojos y se irguiera inmediatamente.

-"Miyako-san, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no te dije que eras libre?, ya no tienes qué venir a mi club, ¿te enteras?"

-"Pero…" - admitió la chica de cabello largo –" la verdad es que me gusta mucho tu club, senpai… tanto Ken-kun como yo quisiéramos ayudarte, estar en el club, ¿podemos?"

Koushiro soltó un bufido, de repente se había sentido feliz. ¿Por qué Miyako tenía ese rostro tan hermoso y ese cabello tan tentador? ¿Por qué esa muchacha quería a otro chico pero aún así le seguía las huellas?

-"Mi club es adictivo, ¿a que sí?"

Miyako sonrió y asintió al mismo tiempo.

-"Es que es todo, menos un club de informática".

-"Está bien, puedes volver a mi vida, pero ten cuidado, porque mis terrenos son peligrosos"- bromeó el joven, volvió a recostarse en el escritorio y cerró los ojos –"Puedes empezar limpiando, Osamu-san encerró el lugar y se empolvó todo".

-"¿Eh?,Ah, no… es que… tengo que… ¡ir a ayudar a mis padres en la tienda, ¡mejor regreso pronto!"

-"¿De verdad?, entonces salúdame a Iori-kun"- respondió el Izumi con indiferencia, mientras las posibilidades se revolvían en su cabeza, creando deducciones y pistas para sus investigaciones, que eran su pasión.

--

Yamato alcanzó a Sora en las escaleras. Se le adelantó unos pasos y se le puso enfrente; la pelirroja lo miró algo consternada, con los ojos bien abiertos y sin comprender qué quería.

-"Los boletos"- pidió Yamato –"no me los has dado".

Sora buscó con torpeza en su mochila, sacó el blog de tickets que le había dado Kouji Minamoto y sin contarlos tomó un bonche que le pasó al rubio.

-"Aquí tienes"- le dijo –"ahora déjame tranquila".

Yamato recibió los boletos y los guardó en la chaqueta de su uniforme. No llevaba corbata y la camisa estaba desfajada, pero aún así se le veía elegante.

-"Gracias"- comentó con dulzura el muchacho, a Sora le comenzó a latir con más fuerza el corazón, miró hacia el joven y se sonrojó un poco. 'Eso no está bien, Sora', se dijo a sí misma, para darse valor, 'él sabe que es encantador, pero con eso no es suficiente'.

-"De nada"- murmuró energética, como si se hubiera recuperado de los nervios.

-"Vamos a casa"- sugirió Yamato.

-"No puedo, tengo un compromiso"- le respondió Sora después de recordar que había hecho una promesa con Joe de ir a visitar a su padre y a Shuu Kido.

-"¿Con ese tal Kouji?"- preguntó Yamato alzando la ceja.

-"Probablemente"- contestó Sora.

-"No puedes ir"- dijo el rubio –"Ahora eres mía"

-"¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no habíamos quedado en que empezaríamos de nuevo?"

-"Sí, pero jamás dije que habías dejado de ser mía"- comentó el heredero Ishida, tomando la quijada de la pelirroja –"No quiero que te acerques a ese músico de quinta".

Sora se hizo soltar.

-"Kouji Minamoto es mucho mejor persona que tú, Ishida".

-"A lo mejor, pero eres mía"- lo mencionó como si fuera una ley para ambos que no se podía romper.

La Takenouchi suspiró; no tenía ganas de discutir con el joven, era como gastar saliva y ella estaba harta de eso.

-"Iré a ver a mi padre"- avisó desganada, con el aire flojo.

-"Pensé que no querías saber nada más de él".

-"Es mi padre, no podría conformarme con no verlo más".

-"¿De verdad?, mi madre me vetó de su vida con una facilidad que pensé que sería lo mismo para ti con el tuyo".

-"Mi padre encontró la felicidad con otra persona que no es mi madre, eso es todo"- ella siguió avanzando, pero Yamato volvió a alcanzarla, la jaló de la mano y en el filo de la escalera le abrazó con fuerza.

El abrazo era cálido, pero al mismo tiempo incomprensible. Quedaron callados y quietos unos segundos.

-"Es de parte de mi hermano Takeru, está algo triste porque no lo has ido a visitar"- excusó el rubio Ishida, soltándola –"No te vayas a olvidar que tenemos una cita en ese concierto, mujer".

Después de liberarla, Yamato tomó la delantera. Sora siguió estática, con el corazón descontrolado, o más bien en bullicio. Era fácil que se le resbalara el amor cuando se trataba de un patán como ese Digital Cuatro.

--

Joe esperó a que la mayoría de los estudiantes desapareciera del instituto. Estaba justo frente a la puerta del aula de profesores viendo como éstos desalojaban el salón con sus maletines y rostros malhumorados. Sus ojos se mostraban aprehensivos y cada tantos segundos miraba su reloj. El tiempo estaba corriendo. Mientras esperaba se recargó en uno de los pilares y fue dejando caer el cuerpo; varios alumnos le vieron algo asombrados, porque el mayor de los D4 nunca flaqueaba y parecía un estudiante ejemplar: serio y honesto, con esos anteojos que le daban un aire intelectual y pulcro. Ahora los lentes de Joe le resbalaban por la nariz y sus cejas estaban tan fruncidas que parecían una sola.

-"Kido-senpai, ¿está usted bien?"- se atrevió a preguntar una de las chicas de primero, que no había soportado ver a uno de los ídolos escolares tan triste.

-"Estoy bien"- había respondido Jo con una sonrisa falsa, llena de oscuridad –"sólo tengo un poco de jaqueca".

-"Etto… Kido-senpai, debería ir a la enfermería"- opinó la chiquilla.

-"Ya he ido, sólo debo reposar un rato, no te preocupes por mi, pequeña, y sigue tu camino"- lo había dicho con un tono dulce, justo como el que usaban Tai y Matt para librarse de personas inoportunas.

Joe siguió sentado, cerró los ojos y se subió los lentes. Cada vez que hacía eso, la voz de su padre le alcanzaba hasta donde estaba, siempre amenazante y sonora, como el repique de las campanas.

Su padre le había dado un ultimátum esa mañana. A pesar de que las cosas habían mejorado con sus amigos después de lo del secreto de Koushiro, los problemas para el menor de los Kido se habían ido expandiendo. En primera instancia algo malo debió pasarle a su padre esos días, porque estaba más áspero que de costumbre. Vivir con su padre siempre había sido una pesadilla vívida para Joe, pero antes tenía a sus hermanos, ahora de Shin sólo quedaba un espacio vacío y Shuu estaba tan lejos de él como nunca antes.

-"Me han llegado tus notas"- había dicho su padre esa mañana –"Me tienes muy decepcionado. Quinto lugar en cálculo, tercero en ciencias, quinto en humanidades… tus hermanos nunca fueron la escoria que eres tú". – le había dicho –"Me haces tomar medidas drásticas, Joe, estoy pensando en que si no me sirves tú, tampoco me sirven tu madre y ese _vegetal_ que tengo guardado en el cuarto de arriba… estaba pensando en mandar a tu madre a un manicomio y en desconectarlo a él… si sigues desobedeciéndome y caminando a contracorriente, creo que haré realidad mis pensamientos".

Joe le había jurado cambiar, le había jurado serle fiel nuevamente, sin importar nada más; no podía permitir que su padre cumpliera sus amenazas.

De alguna manera tenía que encontrar el equilibrio entre sus amigos y las órdenes de su padre, si había pasado 17 años haciendo eso, otro puñado de décadas no debían representar tanto problema, él podría ocultar su sufrimiento, podría sobrellevarlo. Lo primero era recuperar sus calificaciones aunque tuviera que convertirse en esclavo del tutor de su grupo, quien días anteriores le había hecho una proposición de subir sus notas si lo visitaba.

Luego pensaba ir a ver a Shuu, para pedirle ayuda, para rogarle que regresara a casa y pusiera contento a su padre… después de todo, Shuu siempre había sido el favorito.

-"Kido, ¿estabas buscándome?"- era el tutor del grupo de Joe, un hombre ya mayor, con la panza saltada y la cabeza casi calva.

Joe abrió los ojos, inmediatamente se puso de pie, sacudió su uniforme y miró al profesor.

-"Sensei… usted le ha mandando mis notas a mi padre y prometió que no lo haría"- reclamó en un susurro el peliazul.

-"Te comenté que vinieras a mi cubículo la semana pasada y no te apareciste, soy un hombre que tiene que cumplir como profesor, Kido-kun".

-"Dígame… ¿qué puedo hacer para cambiar mis notas?... es-estoy dispuesto a todo"- le tembló la voz. A su alrededor no había nadie, así que el profesor le tocó el pecho con el dedo índice.

-"Ciertamente todo tiene solución, sígueme, Kido-kun"- el profesor abrió la puerta del salón de los docentes, que ya estaba vacía. Después de que entró Joe, cerró la entrada y le puso seguro.

El joven Kido notó eso y lo aterrorizó, pero no flaqueó ni quiso irse. Sabía lo que quería ese sujeto porque le miraba con lujuria. 'Shuu… ¿tú también hiciste ese tipo de cosas para ser el número uno?' arrojó la pregunta al viento de su mente, mientras dejaba su maletín en el suelo y se acercaba al profesor.

-"Hace unos días te dije que no necesitaba cantidad, Kido, sino calidad, ¿sabes a lo que tu sensei se refiere, no es así?"

-"L-Lo sé"- respondió Joe.

El docente acarició el rostro de Joe y le quitó las gafas, luego hizo se recargó en uno de los escritorios e hizo que el chico se hincara frente a él.

-"Ahora mismo te estás sacando un 10 en matemáticas, Joe-chan"- lo dijo con un tono de voz meloso, mientras se desabrochaba la cremallera de su pantalón y dejaba al descubierto su genital.

Ante lo que seguía Joe cerró los ojos. Siempre era mejor cerrarlos.

--

Sora esperó a Joe más de una hora. Estaba molesta y a punto de marcharse cuando vio que Joe Kido apareció por los jardines del instituto arrastrando su mochila, que más bien parecía un porta-folios, en uno de sus costados. Traía una pinta terrible, especialmente la boca la traía inflamada. Estaba despeinado y Sora habría jurado que el chico había estado llorando.

-"Takenouchi, lo lamento, mi asunto se postergó"- anunció cuando estaba a diez pasos de distancia de la joven.

Sora disipó su enojo por el aspecto del joven, pero no preguntó cómo se sentía ni lo que tenía.

-"Pensé que ya no vendrías"- le dijo encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia.

-"Jamás lo haría, necesito volver a ver a Shuu"- admitió, tratando de tranquilizarse y verse más normal –"¿Está muy lejos de aquí?"

-"Algo…"

-"No podemos llevar mi coche, pero pagaré un taxi"- comentó –"caminemos a la avenida".

-"De acuerdo".

Sin decirse nada más los dos salieron del instituto. Cada uno con sus propios problemas en la cabeza. Recogieron el taxi a pocos minutos y no hablaron durante el trayecto hasta que llegaron.

-"Es ahí"- señaló la pelirroja, bajándose del taxi en cuanto ese se detuvo. Joe pagó con premura y la siguió –"El edificio se llama Fuji y es el departamento 9".

El Kido soltó el aire, se alisó el cabello y trató de mejorar su facha con una delgada sonrisa hipócrita.

-"Takenouchi, gracias por venir conmigo".

-"No hay qué agradecer, vengo a ver a mi padre".

-"La verdad, si no me hubieras acompañado no habría tenido el valor de venir por mi cuenta".

-"Yo tampoco"- admitió la pelirroja.

Y era verdad. Ella no tenía ánimos de ver a su padre desde su último encuentro, prácticamente aquella vez su padre la había corrido de su vida y se había vuelto un ente lejano, pero por alguna razón Sora pensaba que valía la pena tratar de comprender a su progenitor una vez más.

Los dos pulsaron el elevador al mismo tiempo y subieron al piso 9. Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del apartamento, Joe colgó sus brazos en sus costados y no parecía tener la intención de timbrar, por lo que Sora tuvo que hacerlo.

-"A lo mejor no están en casa"- dijo Joe con las manos temblorosas después de que pasaron 10 segundos.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero la puerta se abrió justo en ese momento.

-"¿Joe?, ¡Joe!"- gritó Shuu Kido –"¡No puedo creerlo, de verdad eres tú!"

Sora se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Shuu, quien sin reprimirse le dio un abrazo a Joe y le sacudió el cabello bien peinado.

-"Shuu, hola"- dijo simplemente Joe, sonrojándose. Sora notó que la cara del Juez de los D4 se había serenado un poco, parecía, de repente, un niño pequeño.

-"No puedo creer que hayas venido a visitarme, ¿cómo conseguiste mi dirección?"- Shuu en esos momentos notó a Sora, vio que los dos jóvenes llevaban puesto el mismo uniforme –"Sora-chan, ¿has sido tú quien lo ha traído?"

Sora negó.

-"Kido-san ha venido por sí mismo, hasta podría decir que es él quien me ha traído a mí"- explicó.

-"Entonces deben de ser buenos amigos"- supuso Shuu.

-"No realmente"- dijo Sora, indiferente –"Shuu-san, ¿se encuentra mi padre?"

-"Oh, por supuesto, pasen, le llamaré a tu papá inmediatamente"- Shuu rodeó el hombro de Joe y lo hizo entrar al departamento, Sora los siguió algo incómoda.

Dentro todo seguía perfectamente ordenado como la última vez que Sora había estado ahí, había fotos de su padre con ese muchacho en varios portarretratos, Joe pareció notarlo algo hastiado, pero nadie dijo nada.

-"Siéntense… le llamaré a tu padre, Sora-chan, y traeré té".

Sora asintió algo nostálgica. Ese tipo, Shuu Kido, parecía muy entusiasta y parecía darle a su padre la felicidad que todos siempre suelen buscar. La pelirroja soltó un suspiro.

-"Todo luce tan perfecto"- gruñó por lo bajo Joe –"Shuu debe ser muy feliz aquí".

El padre de Sora apareció un minuto después. Vestía un pants ahulado, como si tuviera intenciones de hacer ejercicio.

-"Borreguita, me dijo Shuu que estabas aquí"- le dijo a su hija, pero nunca le dirigió la mirada, sino que el hombre tenía su atención fija en Joe Kido –"Así que eres el hermano pequeño de Shuu… eres el primero que conozco de su familia, me gusto que hayas venido a visitarle".

Shuu entró tras el hombre cargando una charola con tazas de té que puso en la mesita de centro, ni Joe ni Sora tomaron uno.

-"A decir verdad yo sólo venía a hablar con mi hermano"- soltó Joe, después de mirar el suelo largamente –"El hecho de haber venido no quiere decir que apruebe la relación que usted tiene con mi hermano, señor".

-"Ya, Joe-chan, no seas aguafiestas, ¿no me digas que papá te mandó a que vinieras?"

-"Vine por mi cuenta. Necesito hablar contigo a solas"- Joe apuñó las manos y se puso de pie- "si no puedes tomarme en serio, puedo volverme a casa".

-"No hay necesidad, mi hija y yo también debemos charlar a solas, ¿te parece, Borreguita?"

Sora sintió avergonzada. Ya no le gustaba que su padre la llamara así.

-"Vamos al estudio para que Joe-kun hable a solas con Shuu".

El padre le extendió la mano a Sora, pero la chica se puso de pie por su cuenta y tomó la delantera, su progenitor sonrió y la siguió.

-"Cada día te pareces más a tu madre, hija"- mencionó cuando abrió la puerta del estudio y dejó entrar a la pelirroja.

De reojo, Sora vio que Joe volvía a mirar el piso, pero se escuchó un ligero farfullo, como si hubiera comenzado a hablar.

El estudio del padre de Sora era similar al que la pelirroja recordaba que había en su casa. El mismo estilo de muebles, sólo que el del penthouse era más amplio, porque la mitad de la habitación era de Shuu. Sora se sentó en un pequeño sillón en forma de pelota y su padre hizo lo mismo, pero en el suelo.

-"Pensé que no querrías nunca más ver a tu viejo"- le dijo.

-"Pero no hiciste mucho por buscarme, papá"- comentó Sora.

-"Eres una niña muy independiente y no necesitas que te busquen, hija".

-"Eso es lo que tú crees de mí"- dijo la pelirroja –¡pero no te preocupes, ya no espero nada de ti!.

-¡No seas así, Borreguita, eres lo más importante para mí, pero he tenido qué dejarte volar antes de lo que tenía pensado!.

Sora pensó que su padre era egoísta, porque no podía leer el vacío y la desesperanza que ella mostraba en su mirada; sin embargo no le dijo nada, sólo sonrió con resignación.

-"¿Cómo va la boda de tu madre?, Shuu dijo que se casa con un gran empresario".

-"Ella va bien, padre".

-"Me alegra"- dijo el hombre justo al tiempo en que le sonaba el celular. El hombre sacó el móvil, miró el número y se puso de pie –"Es del trabajo, tengo qué atender la llamada, Borreguita, espérame un poco".

El padre de Sora contestó y se fue alejando hasta llegar a otra puerta. Cuando la puerta del otro extremo fue abierta, Sora vio que era una entrada a la habitación que su papá compartía con el chico Kido, pero inmediatamente después su padre cerró y la pelirroja quedó en silencio.

Había perdido a sus padres, a los dos, o al menos así lo sentía. Para no deprimirse se puso de pie y comenzó a rondar el estudio.

-"¡Es que tienes qué volver a casa, Shuu!"- había sollozado Joe desde la sala del departamento, el tono de voz del D4 hizo que Sora volviera su atención a la entrada del estudio, cuya puerta había quedado entreabierta.

La chica se asomó, Joe estaba de pie, con los ojos llorosos y el cabello deshecho.

-"Baja la voz, hermanito, te van a oír".

Joe asintió, bajó la cabeza.

-"Papá… papá está haciendo cosas horribles, Shuu, hoy amenazó con deshacerse de mamá…"

-"Siempre ha dicho que la internará y no lo hace"- respondió Shuu –"No le conviene internarla, no sería de buena opinión para las amistades".

-"¡Además dijo que desconectaría a Shin!"- gritó Joe.

-"Eso mismo dijo cuando le dije que me iría de casa, me fui y nuestro hermano sigue conectado a esas máquinas y está con vida".

-"Pero esta vez es diferente, ha cumplido sus amenazas, Shuu… papá casi mata a la hija de tu amante y… y…"

-"Joe, ¿por qué siempre le has tenido tanto miedo a papá?, si sigues así nunca podrás ser feliz".

-"Eso dices tú porque eres el favorito de papá, pero ve a Shin, ¡ve lo que papá le hizo porque lo desobedeció!"

-"Papá no le hizo eso a Shin, Joe-chan, fue un accidente"- opinó Shuu –"te voy a pedir de nuevo que bajes la voz, pensé que venías en son de paz, no a decirme todas esas cosas que ya sé"- el Kido mayor sorbió el té -. "Sé muy bien de lo que es capaz papá, Joe, pero la única manera de poder vivir tu vida es haciendo tu propio camino como lo hice yo y como intentó hacerlo Shin; tú siempre has vivido bajo la sombra de tu papá y tus amigos, es hora de que te des una oportunidad".

-"No, no puedo hacer eso, si me voy o desobedezco, papá le hará daño a mis amigos o a mi madre y a mi hermano, sé que a ti no te importa, Shuu, ¡pero mamá y Shin no tienen la culpa de nada!"

Shuu dejó caer la palma de su mano en la cabeza de Joe y volvió a sacudirle el cabello.

-"Tú tampoco tienes la culpa, Joe, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?".

Joe negó, quitó la mano de su hermano y se puso de pie.

-"Me voy"- le dijo –"Vive feliz tu vida con tu amante si eso es lo que quieres… como dijo papá cuando te fuiste, al dejarme solo dejaste de ser mi hermano".

Dio media vuelta y se retiró del departamento con imprecisión y pasos temblorosos.

Sora tuvo el impulso de seguirlo. No conocía para nada esa faceta de Joe Kido, pero la había conmovido.

Pensó en su padre, que vivía en una burbuja de cristal y parecía feliz. También Shuu Kido tenía esa misma expresión, pero en realidad ninguno de los dos vivía una realidad, por tanto, no había felicidad pura.

Huir de los problemas no era la solución. Hacer como que los problemas no existían tampoco. Sora se restregó los ojos y aunque quería marcharse sus pies no se movieron. Afuera se oyeron los truenos de esa primavera lluviosa.

Sus piernas flaquearon y volvió a dejarse caer en uno de los sillones redondos. Su padre volvió después con esa sonrisa detestable y la tranquilidad falsa en el rostro.

-"Papá"- le dijo Sora –"todos estos días me hiciste mucha falta… pero tú y mamá ya no son necesarios como cuando era una niña"- se levantó, su padre la miró algo desconcertado –"Puedes seguir viviendo tu felicidad, pero cuando se rompa tu burbuja no intentes pedirle perdón a nadie".

Ella fue hacia su padre y le besó la frente.

-"Es hora de irme".

Sin saber qué agregar, el hombre dijo:

-"Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras, Borreguita".

Sora asintió, se dio media vuelta y salió del departamento sin despedirse de Shuu Kido.

Contrario a su primera visita bajó las escaleras consciente de cada escalón hasta llegar a la planta baja. Afuera lloviznaba y no había señal de Joe Kido por ninguna parte.

La pelirroja encogió los hombros y salió del edificio, sin importar que la lluvia la mojara, sin embargo, después de varios pasos, la sombra de un paraguas la cubrió por completo y para asombro de la pelirroja, la figura de Yamato Ishida apareció a su costado. Era él quien traía consigo el paraguas y le mostraba una sonrisa fría, pero sonrisa después de todo.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó Sora.

Yamato giró el paraguas con tedio.

-"Joe acaba de salir corriendo de este edificio, ¿has venido con él?"

-"Pregúntaselo a él".

Las mejillas de Sora estaban empapadas, Yamato se las secó con el dorso de su mano.

-"Me alegra, no son lágrimas tuyas, sino lluvia".

-"¿Por qué habrían de ser lágrimas?"

-"Porque la última vez que te encontré frente al edificio de tu padre estabas sollozando".

-"Eso… eso no volverá a pasar, no volveré a llorar frente a ti ni frente a nadie".

Yamato notó que la lluvia estaba desapareciendo, por eso hizo a un lado el paraguas y lo cerró.

-"Yo en cambio quiero que tú me enseñes a llorar"- le dijo, la asió de la cintura hasta pegarla a su cuerpo. –"¿Me enseñas?"

-"No"- respondió Sora –"Es terrible aprender a llorar, luego es difícil dejar el vicio".

-"Yo sé como frenar las lágrimas de cualquiera".

-"Por su puesto que no lo sabes, tú te empeñas en hacer llorar a todos"- reclamó suavemente.

-"No"- aseguró Yamato –"Yo calmo las lágrimas con esto".

Acercó su boca a la de Sora y la rozó, luego entreabrió y mordisqueó los labios superiores de la pelirroja.

En ese instante a la chica se le revolvió el estómago y las lágrimas llovieron de su rostro por una emoción que le nació en el pecho y le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

-"Mentiroso"- dijo ella, mientras el cielo volvía a tronar y se reiniciaban la llovizna.

--

Continuará en el capítulo catorce, titulado "La célula que explota"

--

Primero que nada, gracias por leer. Estoy tratando de tranquilizar un poco este fic tan destartalado para poder darle otro clímax y después un final… no creo que pase todo lo que he pensado, pero al menos pasará o indispensable, jaja… el siguiente capi sí que va a estar interesante (no porque lo diga yo, sino porque pasarán cosas geniales en el concierto)… en fin, espero les haya gustado al menos un poquito, es medio difícil escribir fics por culpa del estilo de vida que llevo, pero es un pasatiempo que por el momento no quiero dejar.

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios para que mi ánimo suba un poco, ¿sí?, se los agradeceré toda la vida.

G R A C I A S


	16. Preámbulo en martes

Enero de 2009: así es, parece ser que D4 sigue vivo a pesar de la negligencia de su autora, creo que no perderé tiempo excusando la tardanza del capítulo, porque siempre se debe a lo mismo (mi complicada existencia laboral y educativa que no me deja tiempo ni para escribir lo que me gusta). En fin, quiero anunciar que mientras siga viva seguiré escribiendo este fic, o sea, que lo pienso terminar, aunque tendré que acortarlo bastante. Gracias por leer, de verdad, si no fuera por los comentarios, este fanfiction hubiera dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo… y bueno, ¿qué decir de este capítulo?, que es un preámbulo, sigo tratando de componer un poco las cosas y aunque no me gustó cómo quedó, creo que todas estas escenas que leerán a continuación, eran más que necesarias para lo que sigue. Y lo que sigue creo que sí estará interesante.

Así que sin más, los dejo con la lectura.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Puede haber escenas un poco subidas de tono, así que si lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.

Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, hago esto por pasar el tiempo.

**Digital Cuatro**

Por _CieloCriss_

Catorce.- "Preámbulo en martes"

Sora se introdujo por los pasillos blancos algo incómoda. Los pilares eran de un mármol demasiado claro y las persianas eran de tela suave. No había preguntado nada a la recepcionista cuando había llegado al hospital, sólo mostró un pase que había conseguido en la mansión Ishida. Era la tarjeta que se necesitaba para visitar a Takeru Takaishi, su madre se la había prestado con la condición de que le contara cuál era la relación que tenía con Yamato. Por supuesto, Sora planeaba mentir, pero no le incomodaba hacerlo. Si la mentira se cuenta con ganas, termina siendo más infalible que la verdad.

Por suerte, ése martes a medio día el D4 no estaba en casa y no había tenido que darle explicaciones de su salida, aunque Sora consideraba que el rubio no iba a estar en contra de que visitara a Takeru, al contrario, seguro le hubiera parecido 'adecuado'.

-"Habitación 340"- leyó en el pase algo consternada. Ese hospital era demasiado diferente a la Cruz Roja donde habían llevado a Takeru en un principio.

Se detuvo en el cuarto indicado, pero en lugar de tocar se quedó quieta, sin saber qué hacer… aunque Takeru-kun había estado enfermo todos estos días, ella no lo había visitado; ciertamente su vida se había convertido en un hoyo sin fondo lleno de problemas, pero ese no era pretexto para evadir aquella sonrisa valiente y dulce de aquél pequeño rubio, tan cercano, pero diferente a Yamato.

-"Deberías interrumpir a esos críos acaramelados"- gruñó a sus espaldas una enfermera de piel clara, ojos violetas y cabello rojizo. Sora giró y la saludó con la mirada.

-"Buenas tardes"- susurró algo cohibida. Esa enfermera no encajaba con ese hospital, se veía demasiado honesta y ruda.

-"Por fin una visita educada para Takaishi"- gorgeó, llevaba consigo sábanas blancas –"Entra de una vez y jálale las orejas a esos dos por mí".

Sin decir nada más apremió el paso y desapareció.

-"¿Esos dos?"- se cuestionó Sora, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas. Se asomó por la puerta y la sorprendieron dos figuras entrelazadas en un beso en la boca.

Takeru sostenía la barbilla de una niña de cabellos canelas y de piel como la cera. La chica tenía una de sus manos aferradas a la cabellera rubia de Tk y con la otra se sostenía del hombro del mismo. Sora recordó que se trataba de la hermana de Taichi Yagami, se llamaba Hikari, ¿cierto?

Se puso roja y retrocedió torpemente, pero Takeru la notó al instante y abrió sus ojos celestes con premura, deshaciendo el beso con la niña.

-"¡Sora-oneesan!"- gritó eufórico y débil al mismo tiempo; se incorporó de la cama. Hikari se había separado de él y miraba despistadamente la ventana –"¡Pensábamos que era Enfermera-san!, ¿no, Hikari?".

La aludida se sonrojó ante mi presencia y asintió al muchacho de 14 años.

-"Lo lamento, no quería interrumpir"- dejó salir Sora, algo incómoda –"Sólo quería saber cómo ibas".

-"Pero si no interrumpes-" aseguró Takeru, con las mejillas azulosas y ojeras bajo sus párpados –"Me alegra que hayas podido venir".

El chico se puso de pie. Sora lo notó mejor que la última vez que lo había visto, aunque se notaba que seguía enfermo y despistado.

Tk jaloneó el suero móvil tras él y de dos zancadas alcanzó a Sora, para estrujarle una de sus manos.

-"Hikari, te dije que vendría"- volteó hacia la niña, que nos miraba muy seria –"Sora-oneesan es la mujer a quien le debo la vida, ella se interpuso para salvarme aunque era un perfecto extraño para ella".

La hermana de Taiki asintió y se acercó lentamente a Sora, para tomarle la otra mano.

-"Gracias por salvarlos"- comentó con dulzura, Sora se sintió más roja. Esa niña tenía un rostro encantador y penetrante, justo como el de Taichi.

-"¿Salvarlos?"- preguntó Takeru, mirando a Hikari.

-"Sora-san no sólo te ha ayudado a ti, ella es la heroína de Taichi también"- dijo con seguridad –"... cuando habla de ti, dice que eres su tesoro".

-"¿Puedes ser mi tesoro también, Sora-oneesan?"- preguntó Takeru con el rostro animado.

Sora negó con una sonrisa dirigida a Hikari.

-"Creo que tienes el tesoro suficiente"- atinó a decir –"y será mejor que te recuestes, tienes la pinta de que vas a desmayarte, Takaishi-kun".

-"Oh, no, todo menos Takaishi"- se ofendió, sin embargo, obedeció a Sora –"Puedes decirme Tk o Takeru".

-"De acuerdo, pero termina de acostarte"- ordenó afablemente la pelirroja –"Yagami-san, también deberías tomar asiento, he oído que te encuentras delicada de salud".

-"Eso es siempre"- sonrió Hikari –"es mi estado natural".

La chica de ojos rojizos se sentó en una silla y le dedicó la mirada a una montaña azul que se veía por la ventana.

-"Lamento no haber venido antes a verte, Takeru-kun"- explicó Sora.

-"Ni que lo digas, sé que la has pasado mal"- respondió el rubio –"... no te preocupes, Matt no me ha dicho nada en particular, pero lo he visto muy preocupado por ti".

-"¿Eh?".

-"¿Ya te dijo lo que siente por ti?".

-"¿Perdón?"- desvió Sora con los ojos sorprendidos.

-"Créele, es verdad"- aclaró Takeru –"Es tan cierto como el hecho de que Kari-san y yo nos amamos".

Sora no respondió, terminó de cobijar al muchacho que sólo vestía una bata de hospital.

Hikari volteó brevemente y sonrió a ambos.

-"¿Hablas de amor, Takeru-kun?"- preguntó Sora.

-"Sí, de ese que se ahoga en el pecho y nos hace felices e infelices al mismo tiempo"- aseguró el menor de los Ishida con la voz hecha una campana –"¿No es algo espectacular?".

-"Lo es"- admitió Sora, tratando de no buscar concordancias con sus propios sentimientos.

-"Cuando me recupere, Hikari y yo nos perderemos en el mundo, buscaremos una cabaña en el bosque...".

-"En el mar"- corrigió Kari, sin mirarlos.

-"Sí. En el mar"- repitió él.

_Un par de niños enamorados_. Sora sonrió. Los dos tenían los ojos puros, el beso con el que los había descubierto era mágico, parecía que todavía existían los cuentos de hadas.

-"Creo que es un plan maravilloso".

-"¿No nos vas a regañar por tener planes de huir del mundo?".

Sora negó.

-"Mientras se pueda huir del mundo, ¿por qué no hacerlo?"- opinó.

-"Matt y tú podrían intentarlo"- ansió Tk.

-"No hay nada que podría intentarse en ese caso y preferiría no tocar el tema, Takeru-kun".

-"Ok, me quedaré callado, me siento sumamente honrado con tu visita, Sora-oneesan, no lo sabes, pero eres mi hermana favorita... ahora que mi madre se va a volver a casar voy a tener dos hermanastras nuevas además de ti"- Kari gruñó tenuemente –"y como están en Japón porque una de ellas se va a casar con Taichi-san, pues no dejan de molestarme... y yo que huí de ellas allá en Francia... lo peor es que ponen celosa a mi Hikari".

Kari sonrió y volvió la mirada.

-"¿Tú crees que sean celos?"- indagó curiosa.

-"Espero que sí"- respondió Takeru.

-"Se siente horribles, Takeru, no me hagas sentirlos otra vez".

El rubio le asintió a la castaña. Sora pensó que estaban demasiado pequeños como para comunicarse con ese tipo de conversaciones donde parecían entenderse en claves.

La tarde transcurrió lenta escuchando a Hikari y a Takeru. Sora estiró sus labios varias veces al observar a ese par de niños. Si así de dulce fuera el amor, seguramente le gustaría sentirlo para siempre.

--

El bar donde se reunían los Digital Cuatro era privado. Había sido un regalo que los padres de Tai habían hecho a su primogénito cuando éste había sido recuperado del secuestro. Por supuesto, antes de ser un bar, el lugar había sido un salón de diversiones, con simuladores espaciales, maquinitas, juguetes que se vomitaban en los pasillos; también había tres fuentes de soda ofrecían todos los dulces del mundo.

Yamato sonrió al recordar el antiguo parque privado de su castaño amigo, era la única recompensa que se había ganado después de haber vivido a la deriva por tres largos meses. Era lo único que le habían dado sus padres a su amigo después de que a éste lo habían forzado a usar su cuerpo como boleto de paga para ganarse un día. Ni un solo abrazo de por medio; ni una lágrima.

Yamato se bebió de un trago la copa de champagne y cerró los ojos. Sabía que el salón de diversiones había existido, pero no podía recordarlo con claridad: el tiempo había convertido a las fuentes de soda en bares, el simulador espacial era una recámara para llevar mujeres y las maquinitas se habían convertido en mesas de billar y sala de apuestas.

Por supuesto, ahora el bar estaba cerrado y sólo se convertía en el centro de fiestas cuando Taichi estaba de humor o cuando alguien quería celebrar algo.

Últimamente no había nada por celebrar, Yamato lo sabía.

Miró su reloj algo exasperado, había citado a sus tres amigos a las 5 y ya pasaba de la media; nunca antes lo habían hecho esperar tanto.

Se sirvió otra copa de licor mientras meditaba sus planes. Los reescribía en su mente una y otra vez. Tenía que memorizarlos por completo.

Taichi fue el primero en llegar. Entró a su bar con molestia y se dejó caer en la silla, parecía que tenía jaqueca y el malhumor casi le salía en forma de humito por su alborotado cabello marrón.

-"¿Por qué citaste a Joe y a Koushiro también?"- rezongó el heredero Yagami –"Sabes que no tengo ganas de verlos, menos al traidor".

-"¿No era borrón y cuenta nueva?"- preguntó Yamato; sirvió otra copa y se la ofreció a Tai.

-"Mi rencor tarda en diluirse"- admitió con una sonrisa amarga el Yagami –"Joe es el culpable de que hayan violado a Sora y para el colmo es el prometido de mi hermanita, ¿no es suficiente?".

Yamato encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

-"Tai, ¿tengo la culpa de que mi madre sea una arpía?"- preguntó con ironía.

-"Eso es otra cosa"- se rió Taichi –"pero Joe es el perro faldero de su padre".

-"¿Y tú no eres el perro faldero de la tuya?, piénsalo, para evitar que te esté jodiendo te vas a casar con esa rubiecita".

-"Y cuando lo haga le atascaré la daga por la espalda"- explicó Taichi con orgullo.

-"Perdónalo, Tai, hazlo por mí"- dijo Yamato con seriedad.

-"¿Por ti?".

-"Necesitamos seguir siendo un grupo".

-"¿Por qué?"- cuestionó Taichi –"Nunca fuimos un grupo, Yama… tan sólo ve a Kou, ¡nos ocultó que su madre es la Esposa-Dos!".

-"Hay cosas que simplemente no pueden contarse, pero eso no significa que por eso no seamos un grupo"- consideró el Ishida.

-"Todos tienen secretos, menos yo"- reprochó Taichi –"Eso no es justo… todos saben lo que me pasó cuando era un mocoso, ¡todos saben que un miserable me la metió! ¡No puede haber nada peor que eso, Yama!, ¿Crees que es lindo perder la dignidad y que medio mundo sepa que me violaron?".

-"Tai…"

-"¡Estoy harto!"- gritó Taichi –"Los Digital Cuatro eran mi familia, Yama, pero me siento traicionado. Joe se convirtió en un traidor, Koushiro en un mentiroso… ¡y tú me has quitado a la única mujer que pudo reivindicarme el camino torcido!... me largo".

Yamato soltó la copa y de dos zancadas alcanzó a Taichi, alzándolo por la camisa azul marino que llevaba.

-"Cierra la boca"- ordenó.

-"¿Acaso me equivoqué en lo que dije?".

Yamato le soltó un puñetazo, Tai se lo respondió con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Entonces comenzaron la pelea.

-"¿Por qué esto no me sorprende?"- dijo Koushiro cuando entró al bar. Llevaba una laptop amarilla sobre su espalda y un caramelo entre sus dientes. Suspiró. Caminó hasta una de las esquinas más alejadas y encendió su portátil.

Tai era más fuerte que él, Yamato lo sabía. Pero él era más rápido y menos imbécil: eso dejaba los golpes parejos.

Necesitaba inmovilizarlo. Pero era difícil pensar en cómo frenar a Taichi una vez que estaba encendido, sólo algo, o más bien 'alguien' era capaz de detener sus peleas.

-"¡Por Dios!"- exclamó Joe Kido cuando llegó –"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?".

Koushiro se puso pensativo.

-"Llegué hace casi tres minutos".

El joven Kido dejó sus libros en la barra de la vinatería, saltó los vidrios de la copa que había quebrado Yamato y se paró frente a sus amigos, que más que jugando, parecía estar matándose a golpes. Se giró. Cogió un balde, lo llenó de agua y la lanzó a los contrincantes.

-"¡Esto es el colmo, se supone que son mejores amigos!"- regañó el mayor de los D4.

El agua fría lanzada por Joe, de alguna manera, siempre funcionaba.

A Tai se le bajaba el calor corporal y lo descontrolaba.

-"¡Jo, no es asunto tuyo!"- renegó Taichi.

Ordinariamente, Yamato recordaba que el Kido decía que 'sí' era su asunto, porque después de todo era el juez de los Digital Cuatro, pero en esta ocasión el de antiparras apachurró los hombros y sus ojos se cerraron un momento.

-"Lo sé. Ustedes y yo hemos dejado de ser amigos, ¿no es así?, yo los traicioné"- comentó lentamente –"Pero eso no significa que deban matarse, Kou-kun, deberías detenerlos".

Koushiro le sonrió a Jo, se sacó la paleta.

-"Eso sólo lo hace el Juez de los D4, yo soy el bebé"- se disculpó –"¿Verdad, Tai-san?".

Lo dijo con tal nobleza que al mismo Yamato se le encogió el estómago, al parecer no era el único que quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Taichi quedó mudo por unos segundos. Yamato se levantó y ofreció la mano a su amigo. Tai bufó, se sacudió la cabeza empapada y agarró con fuerza la muñeca del rubio, para ponerse de pie.

Miró entonces a Joe Kido. Lo escaneó por completo. A Joe se le resbalaron los lentes de los nervios.

-Si no te casas con mi hermana te perdono, Jo- sinceró.

El Kido sonrió un poco. 'Jo', si Tai lo llamaba así, sabía que eso sería borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Harás todo lo posible para que no nos casemos, prácticamente ni siquiera tengo que negarme- consideró. Y Taichi soltó la carcajada.

-Deberías preocuparte más por mi hermanito, Tai- sugirió Yamato, también más aligerado.

-El _Embrión_ ni siquiera ha nacido, mejor que venga a declararme la guerra cuando se convierta en un hombre.

-¿Para qué nos mandaste llamar, Yama-san?- preguntó Izzy con la mayor parte de su atención puesta en su computadora.

-Porque necesitábamos vernos en mejores condiciones, si seguimos así, los D4 dejaremos de ser… pues, lo que éramos.

-¿Te refieres a ser _ultra cool_, como diría Mimi-san?- preguntó Koushiro.

-Sí, por supuesto, nuestra popularidad desciende, y estamos hechos un desastre… siempre estamos metidos en líos, pero organizados.

-¿Quieres que organicemos el lío, Yama?- indagó Joe, con un poco de más confianza por el acercamiento de sus amigos.

-Sí, claro.

-Deberíamos pensar en resolverlos, no en organizarlos.

-_Bah_, Jo, no seas aburrido; los líos son nuestra especialidad… una vez que los organicemos nos harán más fuertes y patanes que antes- juzgó Taichi.

-Kou, ennumera los problemas- pidió Yamato.

El pelirrojo asintió, se tocó la barbilla y poco a poco fue dejando salir:

-Creo que lo principal es que tenemos secuestrado a un hombre que abusó de la hermanastra de Yamato, a eso le siguen el compromiso de Tai-san con la chica de Francia, el problema de Takeru-kun con la mafia, mi conflicto irresoluto con la Esposa-dos, el matrimonio del señor Ishida con la señora Takenouchi, el padre de Joe-senpai y el compromiso de éste con Hikari-san, la investigación sobre…

-Ya, me pones de malhumor- recordó Taichi.

-Justo por eso los llamé, Tai- Yamato se sacudió el pantalón, lo traía húmedo por el final de la pelea –Estamos nadando en mierda, ¿no creen?

Tai no respondió, golpeó la pared. Joe bajó la vista, sus gafas volvieron a resbalar. Koushiro lamió con más ímpetu la paleta.

-Por eso propongo que nos aligeremos un poco- sonrió el rubio –Conseguí entradas para un concierto corriente de unos ex amigos de la mujer, quisiera ir y estropear el evento.

-¿Un concierto mediocre?, pero si podemos ir a cualquier espectáculo del mundo- se quejó Joe.

-Pero quiero que vayamos a esa maldita _tocada_.

-Uno de los integrantes del grupo anfitrión fue novio de Sora-san- comunicó Koushiro con un toque de malicia. Taichi soltó la carcajada.

-¿Celos, Yama?

-No, sólo quiero evidenciar lo que es basura, ¿entonces qué?

-¿Qué de qué? – se burló Taichi.

-¿Asistirán o no?

-Eso depende, ¿quieres que arruinemos el concierto?- preguntó Jo.

-Quiero que Sora vea lo que es música y que esos imbéciles se pudran.

-Cuenta conmigo- sonrió Tai.

Koushiro encogió los hombros y regresó su atención a la computadora.

-¿Pero no lastimaremos a nadie más, verdad?- preguntó Kido.

-Jo, no te hagas el inocente, eres casi peor que nosotros- recordó Yamato.

-Como quieran- se ofendió el miope.

-Lo mejor es que lleven a una mujer con ustedes- sugirió el rubio.

Taichi y Yamato sonrieron con complicidad. Era como si su antigua riña se hubiera esfumado.

--

Sora dejó a Hikari y a Takeru cuando el sueño los había vencido. Tk había sucumbido antes del ocaso, mientras que Hikari se había arrullado con los últimos rayos del sol.

-"Hikari-san, ¿quieres que te ayude a ir a tu habitación?- había preguntado Sora, pero la niña de cabello de color nuez se había negado.

-"Me gustaría reposar un momento en esta silla, Sora-san, siento como si estuviera velando el sueño de Takeru, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?".

Sora Takenouchi había asentido con indulgencia y se había despedido de ella. Sentía en su vientre un remolino de paz que se traducía en una sonrisa sincera. Cubrió con cobijas a los dos chicos y salió de la habitación, agradecía haber pasado toda la tarde entre esos dos críos y ese amor que se tenían, de alguna manera la pelirroja se había relajado.

Afuera de la habitación, los pasillos todavía estaban blancos y pálidos como el mismo mármol que los cubría. Sora recordó con tristeza su propia realidad al comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

-"Una semana más con estos malditos yesos"- se quejó un chico que había salido de un consultorio –"y no pude encontrar la habitación donde _ella_ volvió a internarse…"-.

Era un joven de cabellos color tinto. Moreno, de dientes muy blancos y estatura media. Debía tener a lo mucho unos 15 años.

Lo más curioso del adolescente era que traía los dos brazos enyesados.

-"¡Eso es tener mala suerte!"- se quejó el muchacho, golpeando la pared con el yeso de su brazo derecho. –"¡Auch!".

-"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Sora, apresurando el paso al ver que el niño se había encogido en el piso –"Escucha, es peligroso que hagas eso".

El chico volteó a verla, sorprendido.

-"No me pasó nada, sólo que a veces soy un quejitas"- se disculpó –"Gracias por preocuparte… en casa a nadie le importa, ni siquiera a mi hermana".

-"¿No les importa que te lastimes?".

-"A mis padres sólo les importan los restaurantes y a mi hermana loca flirtear con tipos populares"- admitió el enyesado –"Cuando me accidenté jugando fútbol, tratando de imitar la jugada de Taichi-sama, lo único que hicieron fue enviarme a una casa de reposo".

-"¿Taichi-sama?"- preguntó Sora.

-"Sí. Un chico de la escuela que juega fútbol como un profesional"- se rió –"Perdón, no me he presentado, me llamo Daisuke Motomiya".

-"Soy Sora Takenouchi, Daisuke-kun".

-"¡Qué lindo nombre, Sora-san!"- sonrió Daisuke.

-"Me preguntaba si hablabas de Taichi Yagami…".

-"Claro, claro, ¿le conoces?"- preguntó entusiasmado Daisuke –"Yo soy amigo de su hermana, que es la niña más hermosa de todo el mundo, tú no te quedas atrás Sora-san, también luces preciosa".

Llegaron hasta el elevador.

-"Sí. Conozco a Taichi… cuando era pequeña jugábamos fútbol juntos"- Sora intentó pensar en el Tai que había conocido y no en el Digital Cuatro en que se había convertido.

-"_Sugoi_, Sora-san, ¿te gusta el fútbol soccer?".

Sora le asintió al moreno con entusiasmo.

-"¿Y has jugado con Taichi-sama?".

-"Hace mucho".

-"Es uno de mis sueños… aunque primero debo quitarme estos yesos, pero me queda una semana más, ¿lo crees?".

-"Si no te cuidas y te lastimas podría ser más de una semana, Daisuke-kun".

-"Jaja, espero que mis huesos resistan mis impulsos"- payaseó el chico –"En fin… debo irme, la odiosa de mi hermana me espera en el coche, espero no sea la última vez que platiquemos, Sora-san, me gustaría jugar soccer contigo algún día".

-"Veremos si la próxima semana ya están mejor tus brazos"- dijo Sora –"luego podríamos organizarnos".

De antemano la chica suponía que nunca más volvería a ver a ese simpático chico.

-"¿Estarás en el hospital la semana que viene?"

-"Tengo dos amigos un poquito delicados, así que vendré a verlos para entonces y esperaré pacientemente a que Daisuke-kun ya no tenga sus yesos".

-"¿Es un promesa?"- preguntó Daisuke ilusionado. Sora sonrió algo indiferente, ¿qué más daba hacer promesas que se perderían con el tiempo?

-"Una promesa, pequeño".

-"¿Pequeño?, tendré 15 en septiembre"- rezongó Daisuke con otra sonrisa –"Nos vemos entonces, Sora-san, te buscaré".

La pelirroja asintió. Había sido un encuentro extraño, pero igual de gratificante que la visita a Takeru. El pequeño Daisuke tenía justamente lo que Tai había perdido al crecer.

--

Taichi entró sigiloso a su propia casa, como si fuera un ladrón. El silencio reinaba en la enorme mansión, ni siquiera había oído pájaros en el jardín. Los sirvientes estaban escondidos, o algo por el estilo, pero al Yagami no le importaba que lo espiaran. La única buena noticia era que su madre no estaba.

Eran las 7 de la noche cuando llegó a su habitación. Al hacerlo fue directo hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo, donde se miró largamente. Todavía sentía la cruda de alcohol de los días pasados, pero Tai notó que tenía un buen aspecto, casi el de un galán.

Después de admirarse caminó hasta su cama, donde había un regalo y una nota.

La tomó y leyó:

'_Recuerda que compraste estos kimonos en Kyoto para Zoe y su hermana Catherine, Taichi. Ellas están en sus habitaciones. No olvides la promesa que le has hecho a la familia'._

Taichi hizo bola la nota de su madre y la tiró por algún rincón de la habitación.

-"No te preocupes, Madre, hoy mismo está programado que la haga mía"- calculó con sorna el heredero Yagami mientras de un salto volvía a ponerse de pie. Tomó el regalo con pereza y salió de su habitación, rumbo a la de su prometida.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta no se preocupó por tocar, giró la perilla y entró con paso firme.

La habitación de su prometida, Zoe Marillac, era quizá el doble de grande que la suya. Su madre había atinado a decorarla al estilo renacimiento, por lo que ahí dentro no había ni un jarrón al estilo oriental.

Zoe estaba sentada frente al tocador, su hermana Catherine estaba cepillándole el cabello.

-"Ah"- había dejado salir tenuemente Zoe, Catherine había fruncido el ceño.

Taichi sonrió con dulzura.

-"Lo lamento, lo lamento"- repitió con un tono caballeroso. Se apresuró hacia Zoe, y al quedar frente a ella, se hincó y estiró el regalo. –"Tardé mucho en encontrar el kinomo perfecto y mi viaje a Kyoto se alargó más de lo que pensaba, ¿podrías perdonarme, Zoe-chan?".

Zoe Marillac pestañeó confundida y de manera temblorosa, con las manos pálidas cogió el regalo. Catherine le soltó el cabello a su hermana.

-"Nos tenías preocupadas, Taichi"- admitió Catherine con un acento francés que debilitaba el pobre japonés que usaba.

-"También hay uno para ti, Cath"- sonrió Taichi, ayudando a su prometida a desenvolver el regalo.

Adentro estaban los dos vestidos tradicionales más hermosos que Taichi había visto jamás, tuvo ganas de volver a empaquetarlos y guardarlos para su hermanita y para Sora… o quizás para Mimi. Un kimono no podría lucir igual de bien en una extranjera que en una nativa.

-"Oh, son hermosos"- atinó a decir Catherine.

-"El verde es el tuyo, Cath"- dijo Taichi –"Combina con tus ojos, ¿no crees?"

Catherine sonrió complacida. Totalmente comprada.

-"Gracias".

-"¿Por qué no vas a probártelo, hermanita?"- preguntó algo sombría Zoe.

Tai notó el dolor impreso en la voz de su prometida, sabía de antemano que la tenía descontenta, pero no sabía que los ojos azules de ésta podían se capaces de mostrar tanta desazón.

Catherine asintió.

-"Guárdalo para el baile, Cath"- pidió Taichi, mientras Catherine abandonaba la habitación.

La puerta se cerró con silencio, el cual se prolongó entre los prometidos.

Zoe hizo a un lado el kimono azul con flores rosas y se dio media vuelta.

-"No tienes que casarte conmigo"- le dijo algo indignada.

Taichi sonrió con sarcasmo aprovechando que la rubia estaba de espaldas.

-"Tú tampoco, Zoe-chan, ¿tanto te duele estar comprometida conmigo?"- preguntó el Yagami haciéndose el inocente.

-"No, pero pareciera ser que me desprecias, o al menos que no quieres verme".

Taichi tomó los hombros de la chica y la abrazó.

-"¿Puedo ser sincero contigo?"- preguntó. La francesa olía a perfume. Un perfume demasiado intenso.

-"Es lo menos que se merece nuestra relación".

-"No soy un caballero"- susurró Taichi –"… Me gusta mucho, Zoe-chan, pero te he evadido estos días… no soy un caballero"- repitió.

-"No te entiendo".

-"Quiero tocarte"- le sedujo Tai –"pero no creo que Madre o tu papá lo aprueben, ¿ves por qué me alejo?, si continúo cerca de ti, creo que no seré capaz de controlarme"- le besó el cuello lentamente, haciendo que Zoe gimiera.

-"Taichi…".

-"¿Pero tú lo apruebas, Zoe-chan? ¿Apruebas que te toque y que no sea un caballero?... creo que yo ya no puedo resistirme…".

Volvió a besar el cuello de la rubia, esta vez succionó más y luego le lamió la oreja. Zoe ya no gimió, giró hasta quedar de frente a su prometido y buscó los labios de éste.

-"Lo a-apruebo"- admitió después de soltar la boca de su prometido.

Taichi sonrió para sus adentros, por fuera sólo dejó salir un suspiro, mientras abrazaba a Zoe y la tomaba en sus brazos, hasta llevarla a la cama.

Lo demás fue fácil para Tai. La desvistió como si se tratara de a una muñeca Barbie, besó cada centímetro de ese cuerpo y su miembro fue creciendo hasta sentirse excitado.

Estaba ansioso de hacerle el amor -tenía que admitirlo- ya que la abstinencia no le gustaba.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo dentro de Zoe y ésta gritó con éxtasis, él se quedó estático, sin sentir los vértigos, ni las sensaciones… éso sólo le había sucedido con Mimi, pero se debía a que ésta era frígida. ¡Se tenía que deber a eso!

Tai entró y salió de Zoe sin preocuparle cómo la pasaba ésta. Tenía que encontrar el placer. Cada una de las embestidas que daba dentro de su prometida tenían que sentirse, ¡tenía que encontrar el placer!

Pero tras eyacular en la chica y estrujar los pechos de ésta hasta amoratarlos, descubrió que estaba perdido. Lo único que lo hacía sentir pleno en el mundo estaba muerto. El sexo ya no existía.

Se dejó caer al lado de Zoe. Sudaban. Los restos de su semen cubrieron su abdomen y los ojos se le nublaron. Zoe se le trepó por el pecho, le hizo para atrás el cabello desordenado y le besó la oreja antes de decir:

-"Ha sido maravilloso, prefiero que no seas un caballero nunca más"- admitió su prometida, mientras Taichi se resistía a matarla de un golpe.

La hizo a un lado con la mayor delicadeza que pudo. Se puso el pantalón y se colgó la camisa en el cuello.

-"Madre no tarda en llegar, no quiero que sepa lo que hemos hecho".

Zoe soltó una risita. El cuarto entero olía a sexo pero a Tai le dieron nauseas.

-"No te preocupes, Catherine también podría sospechar".

Tai recogió la caja donde estaba el kimono y se la dio a Zoe.

-"Espero te haya gustado, Zoe-chan"- lo dijo intranquilo, necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-"Me lo pondré cuando anuncien el compromiso".

El Yagami no lo comprendía. Esa chica era de los mejores cuerpos que había tocado: Zoe, tenía los pechos inflados, la cintura esbelta y las piernas largas, los ojos eran un par de estanques celestes y los labios gruesos de la chica parecían una rosa, ¿qué estaba mal en esa chica?, ¿por qué no la había sentido? ¿Por qué el sexo no se sentía?

Cuando salió de la habitación se le resbalaron un par de lágrimas, le dio un cabezazo a la pared y sin importarle el hilito de sangre que salió de su frente, caminó hasta su cuarto.

Taichi lo entendía. La culpa era de él. Alguien le había robado el placer.

Un ataque de sed lo sacó de sus casillas. Se empinó la jarra de agua que estaba en su buró, pero la ansiedad ni siquiera se le calmó un poco. Estaba perdido.

-"No es mi culpa"- se aseguró, antes de tomar las llaves de su auto y salir disparado de su casa.

--

Yamato estacionó su convertible en la acera. Arrugó la nariz al notar la grotesca bodega que se alzaba frente a sus ojos azules. Olía a estiércol y el edificio estaba casi en ruinas.

-"La prisión perfecta"- gorjeó mientras le mandaba a su guardaespaldas el mensaje de que había llegado.

Se bajó del coche y se puso lentes oscuros. Minutos después Matsumoto abrió la puerta de la bodega.

Lucía algo pálido y delgado, Yamato supuso que era por hacerlo trabajar días seguidos en custodiar a Oikawa.

-"Tómate la tarde"- fue lo que dijo como saludo a su empleado. –"¿Está Akiyama?"

-"Ah, pero si es el Jefe Yamato-chan"- saludó Ryo Akiyama, con la camisa mal fajada y un bote de cerveza en una de sus manos; se acababa de asomar por la puerta –"¿Y eso que no vino Izumi-chan?, ¿lo han dejado 'hip' descansar?".

-"No te pago para que te emborraches en tu trabajo"- gruñó Yamato, entrando a la bodega.

Ryo soltó la carcajada.

-"Técnicamente el cheque me lo da Izumi"- sonrió –", y no puedes culparnos a Matsumoto y a mí por querer hacer nuestra custodia un poco más alegre, ni siquiera nos dejan divertirnos con el prisionero".

Yamato dejó su abrigo en una de las sillas que había en la entrada. También había una televisión que estaba encendida en un canal de pornografía y un refrigerador maltrecho, que hacía más ruido que el mismo Ryo.

El rubio inspeccionó el lugar y con desgano descubrió que se parecía mucho al sitio donde él y Taichi habían sido secuestrados… al menos olía igual y Yamato se preguntó si eso no se debía al prisionero.

-"¿Dónde lo tienen, Matsumoto?"- su guardaespaldas apuntó hacia el sótano.

-"Hemos seguido las indicaciones que nos ha dejado el joven Izumi, no lo hemos lastimado, pero se niega a hablar"- comentó.

-"¿Comida?".

-"Cada vez que nos acordamos"- sonrió Akiyama, tomando un trago de la cerveza –"Al menos una vez al día".

Yamato se mordió los labios. Taichi y él pasaban días enteros sin comer, encerrados en ese agujero negro que no tenía sanitario ni ducha, que no tenía una sola silla.

-"No se lo merece"- dejó salir el rubio, pero luego recordó que había prometido a Sora que no iban a maltratar a ese mal nacido. –"¿Tienes los reportes, Akiyama?".

Ryo señaló la mesita, que estaba llena de papeles. Yamato fue hasta allá y le echó un ojo.

-"El clan Oikawa no va a intervenir, como lo sospechábamos, ven a Oikawa como el elemento ideal para reconciliarse con los Ishida por haberle disparado a Takeru-chan; sabemos que el prisionero no le es leal a su clan, que tiene otro jefe, pero Izumi no nos ha dicho nada más".

-"Otro jefe…"

-"Lo mencionó Izumi, pero dijo que no estaba seguro".

Yamato leyó los reportes de Ryo con desagrado. Estaban embarrados de comida y olían a licor. Matsumoto se mantuvo impávido, pero se animó a hablar después de algunos minutos.

-"¿Amo, no quiere ver al prisionero?".

Yamato negó y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa.

-"Si bajo a ver a ese desgraciado soy capaz de matarlo, y lo necesitamos vivo, de cualquier forma, ¿qué no te acabo de dar la tarde libre, Matsumoto?".

-"Prefiero servirle día y noche, Joven Amo".

-"La orden es que salgas de esta pocilga y duermas un rato, comas lo que desees y veas a una mujer… puedes regresar mañana a primera hora".

-"Oye, si tu guardaespaldas estoico prefiere quedarse, yo podría visitar a mi gatita"- rezongó Ryo.

-"Ya tuviste tu día de descanso"- recordó Yamato –"¿y bien, Matsumoto?".

-"Como usted ordene".

Matsumoto cogió su maleta, se ordenó la corbata y se dirigió a la salida.

-"Si necesita algo, no dude en interrumpirme".

-"Ya sabes que no".

El guarura salió de la bodega, entonces Yamato suspiró. Ryo Akiyama cambió el canal de la televisión y encendió las cámaras de video con la que custodiaban al violador.

Entonces, a través de la pantalla, Yamato vio la figura pálida de Oikawa, quien estaba tendido en una cama y esposado por los pies.

Ese lugar era un paraíso si se comparaba con la prisión que él y Taichi habían sufrido.

-"Hasta tiene colchón"- se quejó.

Ryo encogió las manos.

-"¿Se lo quito?".

-"Déjalo así, al final, cuando pueda matarlo con mis propias manos, le irá peor".

-"No lo sé, ese sujeto es muy extraño, parece disfrutar de los castigos"- opinó Akiyama –"¿y ya vas a decirme a qué viniste?".

-"¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a mi secuestrado?"- reclamó.

-"No es lo usual, y por la cara que pones sé que has venido porque necesitas algo de mí"- sonrió Ryo. –"¿Qué se le ofrece a mi querido jefe Yamato-chan?".

-"En realidad son dos cosas"- admitió el rubio –"Quiero arruinar un concierto, ¿todavía tienes contacto con Wallace, el sujeto que trafica drogas y metió a Takeru en líos?".

-"¿Quieres arruinar un concierto infiltrando drogas, o algo así?".

-"¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?"- preguntó con inocencia el heredero Ishida –"Aunque realmente no quiero que me consigas sólo ese tipo de drogas, ¿todavía vendes _afrodisíacos_?"

Ryo Akiyama sonrió ampliamente.

-"Eso ya cambia las cosas"- dijo con otra carcajada, antes de terminar su cerveza.

--

Cody Hida abrió la puerta cuando escuchó los pasos vacilantes de Miyako acercarse a su departamento.

Nadie corría como Miya. Nadie.

Por como se había oído en el pasillo, su mejor amiga y vecina seguramente estaba llorando o había tenido un mal día.

-"Hola, Miya"- saludó el pequeño al abrir la portezuela, Miyako, en efecto, tenía los ojos rojos y los cabellos despeinados.

Lo primero que hizo fue asfixiar a Cody, con un abrazo enfermizo.

-"¡Debería enamorarme de ti! ¿Por qué no tienes unos cinco años más?"- le sollozó.

-"Miya-san, no puedo respirar… ¿qué te pasa?"- Cody le dio palmaditas, la muchacha lo liberó segundos después.

-"¿Tienes té?, es que tengo que contarte mi pena".

Cody puso en blanco las ventanas de sus ojos verdes y señaló a Miyako el asiento de la sala, pero su amiga ya estaba aposentada ahí y hojeaba una revista de artes marciales.

-"¿Tienes galletas?, tu madre hace unas galletas irresistibles…".

-"Iré a ver"- contestó Cody, fue y vino a la cocina con dos tazas de té. –"Lo siento, Miya-san, mamá no dejó galletas esta vez, ella y el abuelo están con el doctor".

El niño dejó el té sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga. La miró por largo rato. Miyako sorbió la bebida varias veces y no dijo nada.

-"¿Te volvió a hacer algo Izumi-san?"- preguntó con cuidado, sabía que hacer una pregunta directa no era algo seguro con Miyako, pero el silencio lo tenía desconcertado.

-"No"- admitió la de cabello violáceo –"Ya te conté que hicimos las paces, ¿no?, resultó que no es TAN malo como parece".

-"Pero vienes a casa llorando y diciendo que deberías enamorarte de mí, eso da miedo, Miya-san"- sinceró Cody.

-"¿Es tan horrible enamorarse de mí?".

Cody se puso nervioso. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-"No".- lo meditó unos instantes –"Bueno, un poquito, pero sólo en mi caso".

-"No lo entiendo, pensé que le gustaba a Ken-kun, ¿te he hablado de Ken-kun, Cody?".

-"¿El otro chico del club que te gustaba?".

La muchacha asintió, ahogó un chillido y sacó un pañuelo para sonarse.

-"Ehh… ¿te peleaste con él?".

Miyako negó.

-"¿Te amenazó?".

Volvió a decir que no con la cabeza.

-"¿Qué pasó entonces?".

-"¡No sé!"- explotó Miyako –"Pensé que le gustaba, sabes, cuando le robé el beso parecía aceptarlo, ¡siempre quedó claro que si estaba con Izumi era porque él me obligaba!, pero hoy, pero hoy"- chilló la joven –"hoy me ha rechazado".

Cody tragó saliva. Siempre era un reto hablar de muchachos con su vecina.

-"¿De verdad?".

-"¿Verdad que es increíble?"- acordó Miyako –"Fue después del club de computación, verás, unas chicas me invitaron a un concierto y pensé que sería muy buena idea que Ken-kun fuera conmigo".

-"Ajá" - soltó Cody por compromiso.

-"Entonces al final lo invité, ¿y sabes qué me dijo?".

-"Ehh".

-"¡Que no quería ir!"- se indignó Miyako –"Tuvo el descaro de decir que no quería ir, que iba a salir con su familia a no sé dónde y que no le interesaba la música".

-"Pero eso no quiere decir que te rechace, Miya-san"- opinó el pequeño.

-"¿Te parece poco?, ¡Por Dios, Cody, se supone que nos gustamos!, cuando a alguien le gusta alguien se tienen que hacer sacrificios… pero Ken-kun es muy serio, es como si yo no existiera, como si yo no le importara, ¡seguro que se avergüenza de mí porque soy pobre o porque soy un año mayor que él!".

-"Miya-san, estás exagerando".

-"Sabía que no me comprenderías, _snifff_"- se quejó la chica, quien volvió a enfrascarse en beber su té.

El timbre hizo que el pequeño Hida se levantara y fuera a abrir.

-"¿Izumi-san?".

Era Koushiro. Llevaba puesto su traje de kendo y traía una paleta en su boca.

-"Hola, Cody-kun, me preguntaba si estaba el señor Hida… ya sabes, para un entrenamiento especial…"

Miyako volteó inmediatamente hacia la visita, el Digital Cuatro se veía muy bien con ese uniforme.

-"Mi abuelo no está, lo han llevado al médico"-. Koushiro pareció decepcionado, no había notado la presencia de la Inoue.

-"¡Izumi-san!"- le gritó desde la sala.

El pelirrojo pareció sorprendido por la presencia de la chica, se sonrojó un poco.

-"Miyako-san, hola"- dijo en tono indiferente. La joven saltó del sillón y avanzó hasta la entrada.

-"¿Quieres que le hable al abuelo?"- preguntó el anfitrión.

-"No, volveré otro día"- se despidió apresuradamente, sonriendo ligeramente a sus interlocutores –"espero que el sensei esté bien… no quería interrumpirlos"- miró su reloj –"lo mejor será que me vaya".

-"Entiendo, le daré tu mensaje a mi abuelo, Izumi-san"- sinceró Cody.

-"Yo te acompaño a la puerta"- se apresuró a decir Miyako, adelantándose.

Koushiro y Cody encogieron los hombros, ambos incómodos por la resolución de la Inoue.

-"Lo lamento, ella es así".- se disculpó Cody.

-"Nos veremos, Cody-kun"- se despidió Koushiro.

La puerta se cerró y los dos jóvenes quedaron en el angosto pasillo del multifamiliar.

Koushiro se entretuvo en su paleta y Miyako no le quitó la mirada de encima.

-"¿Te molesta que te acompañe, Izumi-san?".

-"No realmente"- optó por decir el pelirrojo, comenzando a caminar. Miyako lo siguió enmudecida hasta que llegaron a la salida. La moto de Izumi estaba en el estacionamiento del edificio, al lado de la tienda de su familia.

-"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"- cuestionó la chica.

-"Uhmm…"-respondió él.

-"¿Piensas manejar tu moto con tu traje de kendo?"

-"¿Tiene algo de malo? ¿Tendría que usar mejor una chamarra de cuero?"

-"Se verá rarísimo"- consideró Miya –"¿Y por qué no dejas de chupar esa paleta?"

-"Me gusta el sabor dulce"- se defendió él –"Y hasta el momento es lo único dulce de la vida que puedo tener".

-"Qué dramático"- se rió la chica.

-"¿Puedo también hacer mi pregunta?"

-"Ush, pues sí".

-"¿Por qué has estado llorando?"- indagó dulcemente el pelirrojo, como si estuviera a punto de iniciar una de sus investigaciones.

-"No te importa".

-"En realidad, no"- admitió él –"pero creo que mi respuesta fue mucho más amable que la tuya".

Se subió a la moto, Miyako bajó la mirada.

-"Ken-kun no me quiere, rechazó la invitación que le hice para que fuéramos a un concierto"- sinceró con la rapidez de un rayo, por alguna razón se había puesto delante de la moto y lloriqueaba.

Koushiro la miró con una expresión de disgusto.

-"Estás en mi camino, no me dejas arrancar"- reclamó suavemente.

-"¿No se supone que deberías consolarme?"- gruñó Miyako.

-"No me gusta que las chicas se quejen de sus novios conmigo, menos cuando han sido mis damas de compañía".

-"¡Pero tú preguntaste!"- reclamó ella –"¡Eres un insensible!".

-"Qué mujer tan complicada, incluso hasta estúpida"- consideró Izumi –"¿no entiendes que pedirle a otro hombre consuelo puede ser peligroso?, este tipo de pláticas guárdalas para tus amigas".

Encendió la motocicleta, pero Miyako no se quitó, sino que siguió llorando.

-"Vamos, hazte a un lado".

-"Es que no sé por qué no puedo dejar de llorar"- excusó Inoue, de alguna manera las palabras de Koushiro le habían dolido.

-"No es mi problema".

-"¡Es tu culpa por haberme preguntado!"

Insulsa y ridícula, así le pareció Miyako a Koushiro en esos instantes.

-"¿No estás en tus días?"- generalmente él no hacía ese tipo de preguntas, normalmente era un caballero, pero en este caso no pudo evitar hacer la cuestión.

Miyako le respondió con una cachetada, sin embargo, no se movió del camino de la moto. Koushiro apagó la motocicleta, por un momento se tocó la mejilla, cuyo manotazo la había dejado tibia.

Se bajó de la moto, se sacó la paleta de la boca y después de un paso quedó justo a un costado de Miyako, quien estaba ensimismada en un llanto ridículo.

-"Miyako-_chan_"- era la primera vez que usaba el diminutivo con ella –"cuando pides consuelo al muchacho inadecuado, pueden pasar cosas como éstas".

La atrajo hacia él y la rodeó con sus brazos. Miyako olió la colonia del chico, el traje de kendo se sentía suave.

-"¿Me vas a besar?"- dijo entre gimoteos.

Koushiro le hizo para atrás el cabello, dejando su cuello libre. Con sus labios le dio un pequeño mordisco.

-"Ahhhh-" dejó salir Miyako.

-"No sé, ¿quieres que te bese?".

Liberó el cuello y hundió la cabeza de la chica en sus hombros.

-"Pero a mí me gusta Ken-kun…"- explicó la de cabellos violetas.

-"Yo tampoco estoy enamorado de ti"- comentó con frialdad –", pero eres una chica muy atractiva, y si te acercas a mí, debes tener en claro que tendré intenciones de tocarte, más si haces esos ridículos pucheros de niña de seis años, así que espero te quede claro que el tipo de consuelo que yo ofrezco son este tipo de caricias".

La soltó y regresó a su motocicleta.

-"Pero a mí me gusta Ken-kun"- insistió ella; Miyako estaba consciente de que Koushiro le había erizado el vello de la nuca y le había acelerado el corazón.

-"Entonces recuérdalo"- el pelirrojo volvió a lamer su paleta –", aunque tampoco es que yo vaya a contarle todo a Ken Ichijouji, si un día quieres consuelo, ese será nuestro secreto".

Miyako Inoue asintió sin saber por qué.

-"Entiendo"- murmuró asustada, se tocó el cuello.

-"¿Te haces a un lado?, mi paciencia se limita ¿Sabes?, puedo terminar atropellándote".

De un salto la chica se hizo a un lado.

-"_Gomen_…"

-"Hace un momento mencionaste un concierto"- recordó el pelirrojo, arrancando su moto –"es probable que te vea ahí, sino de cualquier manera mi club está abierto para cualquier actividad que quieras realizar conmigo".

La moto rugió y comenzó su camino. Miyako vio que Koushiro se alejaba de ella. Y no, un chico en traje de kendo montado en una motocicleta no se veía tan ridículo como en un inicio había pensado.

--

Lo vio más pálido que otras ocasiones. Aunque la respiración parecía regular, igual que los signos vitales, a Joe le parecía una estatua de cera.

Con los ojos cerrados, Shin Kido no tenía una pizca de simpatía. El cabello negro estaba embarrado en grasa, porque lo bañaban a lo largo y con esponja.

El respirador eclipsaba la nariz respingada y la boca ancha y sonriente.

De verdad era una estatua de cera.

Joe acababa de regresar de ver a sus amigos. Casi nunca iba al cuarto de Shin, pero en esa ocasión había sentido la necesidad de verlo.

Y estaba más pálido que nunca.

-"_Ne_, _Shin-niichan_, va a ser duro, pero me ganaré la confianza de mis amigos otra vez, es lo correcto, ¿verdad?"- Shin no respondió. La máquina que medía sus signos vitales hizo el mismo ruidito de siempre –", creo que tengo todo bajo control, _Shin-niichan_, mientras papá esté calmado y mis amigos conformes todo estará bien… ¿_sabes_?, es terrible tener que obedecer al _sensei_ para sacar las buenas notas que papá quiere, no entiendo cómo es que a Shuu le gusta acostarse con otro hombre… duele, _Shin-niichan_, me duele casi igual que verte en coma, pero si hago esas cosas, aunque sean repulsivas, papá no te va a desconectar a ti y a mamá no la mandará a un hospital psiquiátrico… es lo correcto, ¿verdad?".

De nuevo le respondió el maldito aparato. Joe tomó la mano inerte de su hermano, pero al notar que la puerta se abría, inmediatamente la soltó. La escuchó caer justo en el cuerpo de Shin y sonó a un saco de huesos.

-"Te he prohibido que vengas a esta habitación, Joe".

Era su padre, por lo que el menor de los Kido se acomodó los anteojos y se puso de pie.

-"Lo sé, perdón, padre".

-"Hablé con la señora Yagami, me informó que anunciarán tu compromiso con Hikari-chan en el baile de tu amigo Taichi y su prometida francesa".

Joe trató de no verse indiferente. Kari era una niña preciosa, lo sabía, pero aunque Taichi no estuviera de por medio, Jo no estaba suficientemente interesado.

-"Comprendo".

-"Me ha llamado tu sensei, me ha dicho que vas progresando"- sonrió el doctor Kido –", hasta que haces algo bien, no como tus hermanos".

-"Padre… mis hermanos siempre te parecieron mejor que yo".

-"Lo son. Los dos son mejores que tú".- admitió el hombre –"aunque entre más grande es la persona, más enormes son sus problemas: Shuu fue el mejor estudiante de Japón en su tiempo, pero de nada le valió si me dio la espalda; Shin fue el más valiente de los tres, pero de nada le valió desafiarme, ¿ves como está?, muerto en vida".

-"Mi hermano va a despertar, papá".

-"Tu hermano ahora es un señuelo para que no seas igual de estúpido que él, eso es lo que es, y si no me obedeces lo tendré qué desconectar".

Joe negó, atormentado.

-"Débil. Eres el más débil. Tan débil y absurdo como tu madre".- el doctor revisaba a Shin mientras hablaba, checaba los signos vitales –"Que eso no se te olvide nunca. ¿No tienes nada qué hacer?, deberías estar estudiando".

Joe asintió.

-"A eso iba justamente"- respondió Joe –"con permiso".

Con el corazón hecho un nido de pájaros, el chico salió de la habitación. Siempre que hablaba con su padre se sentía igual de nervioso, tal vez por eso estaba bien que su progenitor lo llamara débil.

--

-"Estoy en casa"- dijo Ken Ichijouji, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en el recibidor.

Se escuchaba el ruido de la televisión. Alguien estaba viendo un programa policiaco o eso creyó Ken, porque se escuchaban gritos y balazos en inglés.

Se quitó los zapatos y con desánimo cruzó el lobby hasta llegar una la extensa sala de televisión, donde divisó a su hermano Osamu dormido en un amplio sillón de cuero negro.

-"Típico de mi hermano"- comentó para sí mismo.

Osamu traía una pequeña computadora en su regazo, cuyo monitor parpadeaba, mientras que en una de sus manos cargaba con el control de la tele, el cual Ken arrebató con cuidado.

Apagó la televisión y se dispuso a marcharse, pero Osamu le agarró la ropa de manera brusca.

-"Ken-chan, ¿por qué me apagas la tele?"- reclamó–"¿ya no hay respeto en esta casa para los hermanos mayores?".

Ken se dio a vuelta.

-"Hermano, es que estabas dormido"- excusó el menor.

-"No, estaba reposando mis ojos, que es diferente"- Osamu se incorporó en el sofá, estiró los brazos hacia el techo y su bostezo se prolongó casi 30 segundos –"diablos, voy muy atrasado en lo que me encargó el presidente"- agregó mientras tecleaba en la pequeña portátil –"Dame el control, Ken-chan".

Ken obedeció con un suspiro, Osamu inmediatamente notó que algo no andaba bien con su consanguíneo.

-"Aquí tienes"-, cedió el control.

-"Ohh, ¿Ken-chan tuvo un mal día?".

-"No. Estuvo bien… creo"- respondió el chico.

-"Jaja, Ken-chan sufre de mal de amores"- dedujo Osamu con las cejas alzadas y todo su interés puesto en la figura del pequeño de la familia.

Ken negó.

-"Cuéntale al buen Osamu"- pidió –"soy muy bueno para estas cosas".

Pero el menor palideció aún más.

-"Iré a estudiar un poco".

-"Ken"- exigió Osamu –"¡Dime, es una orden!".

Entonces el chico bufó largamente. Sabía que debía obedecer a su oniisan sobre todas las cosas, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-"Bien… yo… rechacé la invitación de una chica…"- tartamudeó lentamente.

-"mmh, ¿Ella te gusta?".

Como si fuera un camaleón, Ken se puso colorado.

-"¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?"

-"Me pidió ir a un concierto el viernes"- se excusó Ken –"… ¿recuerdas lo que debemos hacer el viernes?, es el aniversario de la muerte de Henry, no podía dejar de visitar su tumba por ir con Inoue-san".

-"¿Inoue-san? ¿Del club de computación?, tienes buenos gustos, Ken-chan"- sonrió Osamu.

Ken enrojeció aún más.

-"Pero tomó mi negativa demasiado mal, además ella es mayor que yo".

-"Ken-chan, la tumba de nuestro primo no se va a ir a ningún lado, puedes visitarla otro día".

-"Tú sabes que no podemos hacerle esto a nuestro padre…"- recordó Ken a su hermano, Osamu cerró los ojos, como si de golpe se le revolviera el estómago.

-"Tienes razón"- concluyó –"pero debiste explicarle a Inoue sobre nuestro compromiso familiar, ¿no lo hiciste, verdad?".

Ken negó.

Osamu sonrió divertido, puso la computadora y el control remoto en el sillón y se puso de pie, luego rodeó a su hermanito por los hombros y le secreteó.

-"¡Ken-chan, ha llegado el día en que tu oniisama va a abrirte los ojos a la vida y te enseñará a comportarte con las damas!".

-"¿Eh, perdón?".

-"¿Cómo? ¿No entiendes?, voy a darte consejos de casanova, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, después de mis enseñanzas esa pollita caerá rendida a tus pies y se olvidará por completo del presidente".

El peliazul intentó zafarse, pero Osamu lo apretó fuerte. Iba a ser una tarde larga.

--

Gol.

Gol.

Gol.

A Taichi se le acabaron los balones. Había lanzado al menos 15 penales en los últimos minutos.

Ningún fallo. Todos dentro. Pero no se sentían como goles si no estaba el resto del equipo y la muchedumbre no lo aclamaba en medio de un partido.

No había gol si no había nadie para perder.

Lo mismo era con el sexo. Aunque Taichi no comprendía. Zoe Marillac sí parecía haberlo pasado bien, pero a él no lo habían llenado los vértigos, los espasmos, la pasión. Todo había sido insípido, como un mal sueño.

Era culpa de Mimi, eso sospechaba Taichi. Desde que se habían acostado Tai había presentado ese problema. Era culpa de Mimi.

-"_Ash_, ¿por qué me citaste aquí, Taichi?"- se oyó a lo lejos. El Yagami alzó la mirada.

Mimi vestía de rosado, como casi siempre, llevaba puestos unas zapatillas de plataforma blancas y su vestido dejaba ver la mayor parte de sus piernas largas.

El cabello castaño era sacudido por el viento, se le veía rojizo, por el crepúsculo.

Tai no se acercó, esperó a que la castaña se internara en la cancha hasta alcanzarlo.

-"¿Qué quieres, Taichi?"- rezongó Mimi, como si hubiera caminado largamente –"Citar a una chica en la cancha de fútbol del colegio no es buena idea, menos mal que no hay entrenamiento por ahora".

Tai volvió a comérsela con sus ojos de chocolate. Ella esta vez se sintió herida por la mirada.

-"Ay, no me mires así, ¡o sea, di algo!".

Podía ahorcarla. Ese pálido cuello era frágil. Podía patearla como un balón y arrojarla a la portería, ¡devuélveme el placer!, podría refutarle. Pero por más que quiso, y aunque su mirada podía matar, Tai no movió su cuerpo para hacerle daño, sólo llevó su mano hasta el cabello ondeante de la Tachikawa y lo olió.

A manzanilla. A eso olía. No era un olor demasiado sofisticado, tratándose de Mimi.

-"Ay, no me toques"- rezongó –"Mejor dime lo que te pasa y así puedo regresarme pronto, tengo que ir de compras, voy a ir a un concierto de unos chicos guapísimos que me ayudarán a olvidarme de los groseros que son los D4".

-"No digas tonterías, _princesa"_- fue lo primero que soltó Taichi, dejando liberado el rizo café de la muchacha –"la escoria no puede suplir a la realeza".

-"Concuerdo, pero a veces la escoria es la realeza y la realeza es la escoria, ¿entiendes?, como en el caso de Cenicienta".

Taichi dejó salir una sonora carcajada, se le oía amarga y forzada.

-"Esa tesis tampoco te conviene a ti, ¿serías la bruja del cuento en lugar de la princesa?".

-"Ay, no sé, ¡no me molestes!"- ella zarandeó su bolso hasta golpear a Tai –"Mejor dime lo que quieres, Tai, no me gusta estar aquí, el césped arruina mis zapatos".

-"¿Por qué no sientes placer cuando haces el amor?"- Taichi fue al grano.

Mimi palideció en lugar de enrojecer.

-"No te lo voy a decir".

-"No. Sí me lo vas a decir o juro que te destruyo en este mismo lugar".

-"¿Por qué me amenazas?"- lloriqueó Mimi –"a ti no te importan mis sentimientos, Taichi, ¿por qué los quieres herir?"

-"Porque me afectas"- declaró él. –"Es todo tu culpa".

-"¿Mi culpa? ¿Estás loco?"

A Tai le brillaron los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de salirle una lágrima. Sujetó con fuerza a Mimi.

-"Me lastimas"- gimió ella.

-"¡Habla de una buena vez!"- exigió el canelo –"¡Si no lo haces, te juro, Mimi, que no respondo!".

-"¿Qué puedes hacerme que no me hayan hecho ya?"- gruñó Tachikawa, pero las rodillas se le doblaron y su vestido rosa se ensució entre el pasto y el lodo. Yagami también se dejó caer a su lado.

-"Mimi-chan, ¿alguien abusó de ti?"- preguntó Tai. La manera en como le había respondido la chica era como un espejo para él, _¿qué podía hacerle el enemigo que no le hubiera hecho ya?_, Tai sabía que en ese caso ni la muerte estaba en juego.

Mimi tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

-"Hay princesas que son prostitutas, nadie abusa de ellas"- lloriqueó, cubriéndose con las manos sus ojos abiertos y con las venas pulsando. El sol estaba por dormirse. –"… no es un secreto, ¿verdad?, mis padres quebraron en Japón y nos fuimos a Estados Unidos para no sentir la vergüenza de las amistades… allá quise modelar, a mis padres les pareció perfecto… me acosté con muchas personas para que me dejaran modelar, ¿sabes?, sí, seguro que sabes cómo escalan las chicas que son como yo…"

-"¿Y eso te hace llorar?"

-"Me enamoré de un modelo"- declaró –"… fuimos amantes, para ese entonces ya tenía nombre, ya era alguien que había devuelto la fortuna a mis padres… todo iba bien hasta que…"

-"No me digas: te dejó"- Taichi lo dijo con maldad, como si fuera el clásico drama de las niñas como Mimi.

-"Me embaracé…"- Mimi esta vez cerró los ojos y se tocó el vientre –"Pero en cuanto lo supo, Michael me abandonó… y cuando se enteraron mis padres, me forzaron a matarlo, a mi hijito… yo no quería, pero lo maté por mi negligencia… mi padres me mandaron a Japón, creen que un tiempo aquí me hará olvidar todo… por eso no siento nada adentro, Tai, estoy vacía".

Mimi se puso de pie, no se talló la cara ni se sacudió el vestido enlodado.

-"No me importa si se lo dices a todos, ¿eso quieres, no?"- agregó. Comenzó a hipiar, se mordió los labios.

Taichi dulcificó un poco su mirada, pero Mimi no le vio intenciones de que se pondría de pie y la perseguiría, por eso dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, aunque no contaba con que el d4 estiraría la pierna y la haría tropezar.

El golpe fue seco e hizo sonreír a Taichi. Mimi había caído boca abajo y había soltado el llanto como una cría que pierde su globo en una feria.

-"¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Te detesto! ¡Ay, mira lo que hiciste!".

El mundo estaba podrido. Eso no estaba en duda. Los inocentes se llevan la peor parte de todas. Eso tampoco estaba en duda. Taichi gateó hasta situarse sobre el cuerpo de Mimi, se dejó caer en la espalda de la chica con suavidad, dejando caer su cara entre el abundante cabello color miel de maple.

-"… y por eso te quisiste suicidar"- murmuró.

-"¡Bájate de mí, grosero!"

-"Vas a estar bien, _princesa_"

-"¡Quítate, casi estoy comiendo lodo aquí!".

-"Eso se puede arreglar"- Taichi se hizo a un lado, alzó a la chica y la hizo sentarse. En efecto, la cara de la princesa estaba chamagosa, enlodada y llorosa. –"¿ya mejor?".

-"¡Me tumbaste!".

-"Tú tienes la culpa, estabas huyéndome".

-"No quería que te burlaras".

"-Hubiera sido lindo imaginar a un bebé con tus mimos y la cara de principito llorón".

Mimi cerró los ojos con fuerza. Taichi se acercó y le besó la boca. Sintió el mismo cosquilleo que aquella vez que la había tocado en la bahía de Odaiba.

-"Podemos hacer otro, otro bebé".

La chica negó, se paró de nueva cuenta.

-"No me gusta dar tanta lástima, y menos en alguien que tiene prometida y me trataría como plato de segunda mesa".

Taichi ya no le metió el pie.

-"Hablo en serio, _princesa_, quiero volver a acostarme contigo".

-"y yo también hablo en serio, no quiero seguir siendo puta".

-"… es tu culpa, Mimi… yo ya no siento nada…"- no dijo sobre qué cosa, pero supuso que Mimi lo entendería.

-"Nunca sentiste nada, sólo que hasta ahora te das cuenta"- fue lo último que dijo ella, antes de salir corriendo por la cancha.

--

Ese martes el sol estaba tardando en desaparecer. Cuando Yamato Ishida regresó a su casa, todavía había luz. Llevaba una sonrisa extendida, algo que no sucedía muy a menudo. Los brazos los llevaba adentro de su chamarra.

La mansión tenía su ritmo habitual de vida, en lo único que había cambiado era que en cada esquina había un arreglo florar, decisión, supuso Yamato, de la nueva prometida de su padre, que era florista.

Caminó con calma por el salón principal hasta las escalinatas, que subió de dos en dos.

-"Buenas tardes, joven amo"- habían saludado un par de sirvientas; Matt las había ignorado.

Sin hacer escala por sus habitaciones, tomó el rumbo del cuarto donde dormía Sora. Seguía siendo un lugar para criados, pero la pelirroja había insistido en regresar ahí en vez de quedarse en la habitación que Yamato había propuesto cuando ella había estado herida.

El heredero Ishida había cumplido el capricho de Sora y había permitido que regresara al cuartucho, después de todo, tenía qué hacer méritos con la chica.

Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta de par en par y un grito femenino se oyó en el fondo de la pequeña morada.

Unas caderas flacuchas se enderezaron y un par de ojos negros tembló al mirarle. Yamato sonrió, era justo a quien estaba buscando: la sirvienta que atendía a Sora,

-"¡Yamato-sama!"- exclamó torpemente la castaña criada, quien anteriormente estaba acomodando ropa –"¡bi-bienvenido! ¡Sora-sama no está! ¡etto, gomen nasai, no pude evitar que saliera y… y…!".

El rubio frunció el ceño. La mujer tenía una voz atiplada, le aturdían esos grititos de grillo.

-"Cállate"- ordenó.

La sirvienta obedeció y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-"Tu nombre".- pidió Yamato.

-"S..Soy Noriko Usami, Yamato-sama".

-"Mhh, con que Noriko, ¿eh?, ¿quieres acercarte?".

-"¡_Hai_!".

Noriko asintió con la misma actitud torpe y se encaminó hasta el Ishida, que permanecía recargado en el marco de la puerta, con las manos en su bolsillo. Parecía un tigre al acecho, a punto de comerse a su presa.

-"¿Te gusta tu trabajo, Noriko-chan?".

-"¡Hai!"- respondió la muchacha, cuando llegó hasta él.

-"¿Y crees que lo estás haciendo bien?"

-"Etto…"

-"Tu único deber es atender a Sora Takenouchi, mi hermanastra, una chica difícil, ¿no?"

-"So-Sora-sama es una señorita muy a-amable".

-"¿Crees que está bien que le quites el ojo de encima a mi hermanastra? ¿No recuerdas acaso que está discapacitada de su pie?, ¿Qué ha estado enferma?"- Yamato estrelló su mano en la pared y sonrió de manera mordaz.

-"_Go-gomen nasai_… p-pero Sora-sa-sama n-no qu-quiere q-que la siga-a".

-"Vamos a revisar el caso"- murmuró el rubio –"¿Quién te paga la quincena, Noriko-chan?"

-"Su pa-padre".

-"Por tanto, trabajas para la familia Ishida, ¿cierto?".

-"Hai…"

-"Pero obedeces a la chica, ¿te parece lógico?"

-"Yamato-sama, _gomen_ _nasai_… yo-yo le debo fidelidad a usted, pero nadie me había dicho nada…".

-"Me alegra que lo comprendas"- susurró como si la estuviera seduciendo, sacó de su bolsillo una pastillita en forma de cápsula. –"Lo que voy a pedirte es muy sencillo y es por el bien de Sora Takenouchi, ¿me sigues?".

La morena asintió, Yamato podía jurar que oía el galope del corazón de la sirvienta, que seguía muerta de miedo.

-"Si has cuidado a Sora durante estos días te habrás dado cuenta que es una mujer voluntariosa y una pésima paciente, ¿no?" – Noriko no tuvo la inteligencia inmediata para responder –"¡Contesta!"

-"¡Ah! _Gomen_… tiene razón, Sora-sama nunca obedece las instrucciones de el doctor de la familia".

-"Por eso mismo el doctor me ha dado esta medicina"- dijo Yamato, mostrando la píldora –"Sora debe tomarse esto el viernes a medio día, es la última dosis, sólo que si se la damos directamente, por lo terca que es, sabemos que no va a consumir el fármaco".

-"S-Sora-sama siempre olvida sus medicinas, el doctor lo menciona".

-"Lo que tienes que hacer es moler la pastilla y dársela en algún té o jugo, justo al mediodía, ¿te ha quedado claro?".

-"Sí, joven amo"- dijo un poco menos temblorosa –"Si es por la salud de Sora-sama lo haré".

-"Bien, así me gusta, porque si Sora se pone mal no sólo voy a despedirte, sino que me encargaré de que nunca vuelvas a conseguir trabajo".

-"¡Co-confíe en mí, Yamato-sama!"

-"Por supuesto que está de más decirte que no se lo digas a la mujer, no creo que seas tan retrasada como para comentarle".

-"No-no lo haré".

-"Bien, eso era todo, Noriko-chan, ahora infórmame dónde está Sora".

-"Sa-salió al hospital"- aclaró Noriko.

Yamato lo sabía, naturalmente tenía a alguien espiando los pasos de la pelirroja.

-"Mhhh, ya veo".

Dio media vuelta, para marcharse, pero la criada se atrevió a abrir la boca a sus espaldas.

-"Yamato-sama es muy bueno, se interesa mucho por Sora-sama…"- la chica lo había dicho para ella misma, pudo notar el Ishida.

-"Que criada más retardada"- también lo mencionó para sí mismo, mientras iba rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Sin embargo, el mensaje de su espía hizo que se detuviera en la escalinata principal: Sora acababa de llegar.

La vio venir. Sora llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa amarilla, lisa y sin escote. Los ojos de iceberg no dejaron de mirar la piel apiñonada de la Takenouchi y la mirada perdida de la misma.

¿En qué estaría pensando?, quiso saber el Ishida, pero no pudo precisarlo. Sora no lo notó hasta que se habían topado en el primer piso de la mansión.

-"Bienvenida"- le dijo cordialmente. Sora arqueó una ceja.

-"Con permiso"- quiso despedirse, sin embargo, Yamato le bloqueó el paso. –"¿A dónde vas?".

-"A mi cuarto".

-"¿Podrías charlar conmigo un rato?"- preguntó el muchacho.

-"No tengo ganas de que preguntes por lo que hice y nos pongamos a pelear"- soltó ella –"estoy cansada".

-"Hoy fui a ver a Oikawa"- admitió Yamato –"¿Quieres que te informe? ¿No dijiste que querías participar en la investigación de Kou?"

Sora se detuvo, asintió cautelosamente mientras Yamato sonreía triunfante.

Él comenzó a caminar hacia la terraza, ella lo siguió. Los dos en silencio; ni siquiera se oían los pasos.

La pelirroja nunca había estado en una terraza tan amplia, esa parte de la residencia le era desconocida. Le sorprendió encontrarse con era una especie de balcón gigante, con jacuzzi, una cafetería entera y un jardín exuberante.

-"Vaya…"

-"Impresionante, ¿no?"

-"Muy bello, en contraste de todos los niños que tendrían de comer si hubieran donado el dinero que les costó construirlo".

-"Muy cierto"- aceptó Matt –"es una lástima que los niños muertos de hambre de África, Asia y América le importen un comino a la compañía, ¿quieres té o un café?"

-"Un vaso con agua".

Yamato encogió los hombros, fue él mismo a traer el encargo.

-"Aquí tienes".

-"Gracias"- dijo Sora, mientras su mirada rojiza se concentraba en el agua cristalina que se veía a través del vidrio.

Yamato se sentó frente a ella con una copa de vino.

-"¿No vas a preguntarme sobre la investigación?"- indagó con ironía.

-"¿Se ha sabido algo nuevo?".

-"No. Sólo fui a la bodega donde lo tenemos secuestrado… le va bastante bien, lo tienen recostado en un colchón, le dan sus comidas y hasta hay un escusado en el sótano".

-"Hablas como si estar preso sonara fácil".

-"No lo he lastimado como lo prometí"- Yamato también miró la copa de licor –"Me cuesta mucho trabajo no arrancarle su miembro o matarlo a pedacitos… cada vez que lo veo recuerdo más el tiempo en que estuve secuestrado con Taichi, los captores siempre llevaban máscaras, ¿sabes?, pero ese sujeto huele igual que la pocilga aquella… estoy casi seguro de que es el mismo hombre".

Sora no respondió. No bebió su agua. No levantó la mirada.

-"Es difícil, pero… pero castigarlo es deber de la justicia, y mientras no haya pruebas contundentes no hay nada que puedas hacer".

-"¡El te hizo suya a la fuerza! ¡¿Cómo te muestras tan tranquila?!"- reclamó Yamato –"Lo natural sería que desearas matarlo, ¡yo lo mataría por ti!".

-"… yo, sólo quiero olvidar… y no quiero… no quiero…"- ella se silenció unos instantes –"no quiero que nunca nadie mate por mí".

-"No te entiendo"- admitió Yamato –"yo lo único que quiero es que una muchacha de ojos triste muera por mí, yo podría morirme con ella si la matan… hay una canción que dice que los amores que matan nunca mueren".

-"Yamato"- casi nunca ella lo llamaba por su nombre, así que el rubio la miró con intensidad.

-"Dime".

-"Búscate otra metáfora menos cruel"- juzgó Sora, bebiendo el vaso de agua sin parar. –"hoy fui a ver a Takeru-kun".

Ante cambio de tema, Matt tuvo que sacudir la cabeza.

-"El demente de mi hermanito"- suspiró Yamato –"te habrá dicho cosas rarísimas. No le hagas caso, tiene un serio problema con su percepción del mundo".

-"¿Lo crees?, a mí me gustaría pensar como él".

El heredero Ishida bufó. Le dieron ganas de sacar un cigarrillo pero se contuvo.

-"A todos nos gustaría entender la vida como lo hace Takeru, todo se lo toma a la ligera, se le hace fácil lo inescrutable, pone en riesgo su vida como si no existiera un 'game over'; personalmente me decepciona un poco, cuando era un niñito se la pasaba llorando, pero ahora que se le acabaron las lágrimas su nueva medida de diversión es el absurdo".

Sora no pudo evitar sonreír. Todo el discurso de Yamato sonaba a que estaba preocupado realmente por Takeru.

-"Creo que regresaré a mi cuarto a descansar".

-"Sigue en pie lo del concierto, me supongo"- atinó a decir el rubio.

-"Me has informado de Oikawa, así que ya sabes que sí… tendré que decirle a Mimi-san que no podré asistir a la pijamada porque tengo el compromiso contigo".

-"¿Asumes que no vas a dormir en toda la noche por estar conmigo?"

-"Asumo que voy a ir a un concierto y después regresaré a esta casa a dormir".

-"Mhhh, pero sigue siendo un compromiso conmigo, mujer, no lo olvides".

-"No me llames 'mujer', por favor, tengo nombre".

-"Bien, te llamaré por tu nombre siempre, aunque sólo si prometes decirme Yamato más seguido".

-"Lo pensaré. Ahora debo retirarme, tengo tarea, ¿qué ustedes nunca hacen su tarea?".

-"Los maestros nos excusan"- sonrió el Ishida –"es la facilidad de ser quien soy".

-"¿Y no te preocupa no estar preparado para suceder a tu padre?".

-"No. Tengo uno de los mejores quince promedios de mi generación, con eso es suficiente, no voy a quemarme el cerebro como Jo para ser el número uno, tampoco soy un genio como Koushiro, aunque podríamos estudiar juntos si te apetece".

-"No, gracias"- se apresuró a decir ella, poniéndose de pie.

Yamato la imitó, avanzó hasta posarse detrás de la pelirroja, quien estaba a punto de retirarse.

El rubio pudo sentir que su corazón se derretía, ¿estaría igual el de ella?

La abrazó, ella quedó paralizada y se detuvo. Yamato suspiró al escuchar que el corazón de Sora también era una fiera descontrolada.

-"Si un día me lo pides, puedo morir por ti…"

-"No quiero que nadie muera por mí, Yamato, ¿por qué haces esas afirmaciones tan aberrantes?"

-"¿Puedo pedirte algo?"

-"No".

-"Vamos, Sora, es la primera vez que le pido 'esto' a una chica".

-"Depende".

-"¿Me darías un beso?"- preguntó intensamente, apretando más fuerte a la chica en su regazo. Podía oler su cabello rojizo, su piel de crepúsculo, sus hombros delgados y temblorosos.

-"Esas cosas no se preguntan"- renegó ella –"sólo se dan".

Él giró el cuerpo de ella y quedaron frente a frente. Los ojos de Sora estaba levemente perturbados.

-"¿Me lo darás?".

-"¿No te paree una petición infantil para alguien de tu calaña?, ¿acaso no robas los besos cuando los deseas?".

-"Sí. Pero quiero que seas tú quien me bese, no yo"- sonrió Yamato.

-"¿No es lo mismo?"- habló la pelirroja –"Lo siento, pero no obedezco ese tipo de peticiones".

-"¿Por qué no?"- Yamato tomó la barbilla de Sora y la alzó un poco –"sólo tienes que acercarte un poco, sólo quiero un beso de buenas noches".

Notó que las piernas de la pelirroja estaban vacilantes. La mirada de la chica misma titubeaba.

-"Está bien"- terminó por decir Sora, Yamato quedó boquiabierto.

-"¿De verdad?"- era casi imposible que la muchacha cediera, era casi como un milagro.

-"Sólo un beso, ¿no?".

-"Sí".

-"Bueno… pues cierra los ojos…"

-"No, vas a huir si los cierras".

-"C-i-é-r-r-a-l-o-s".

Valía la pena correr el riesgo. Matt cerró los ojos. Sintió cómo las manos de la pelirroja le tomaban del rostro. Escuchó la respiración de ella sobre él.

Con un movimiento Sora le bajó la cabeza un poco y en ese instante los labios de ella tocaron dulcemente su frente.

Fue un beso en la frente rápido y fugar. Ella se separó al instante y dio media vuelta.

-"Eso no se vale"- gruñó Yamato.

-"No especificaste donde, ¿oh, sí?, buenas noches".

El Ishida estiró su sonrisa. Sora siempre tenía una manera de vencerlo, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que su plan diera resultados.

-"Takenouchi Sora"- le gritó, la chica volteó a verlo con una sonrisa desgastada.

-"¿Algo más, Yamato?, ¿otra petición infantil?".

-"Te amo"- susurró con claridad el joven. Vio que las manos de Sora se hacían puños, la mirada se le tensaba y los labios se mordían entre sí.

-"Ad-Adiós"- ella fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

--

Continuará en el siguiente capítulo, "La célula que explota"

--

El próximo capítulo estará interesante porque será el 'famoso' concierto y Yamato pondrá en práctica su plan para hacer suya a Sora.

También sabremos más sobre cuando Taichi fue secuestrado… y algo lindo sobre Takeru y Hikari pasará.

En fin, gracias por leerme, no tienen idea de lo que sus comentarios significan para mí en estos tiempos de crisis existencial que tengo.

Espero no tardar tanto para la próxima. G r a c i a s.


	17. La chispa adecuada

Agosto de 2009: Parece que estoy viva y después de muchos meses traigo un nuevo capítulo de Digital Cuatro… lamento la tardanza de la actualización, ha sido por causas ajenas a mí, pero no voy a torturarlos contándoles mis peripecias. Este capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de tres personajes, pero está inconcluso, espero que próximamente pueda subir el siguiente episodio. Quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que han tenido la paciencia de leer D4, gracias por sus opiniones y críticas constructivas, las cuales me ayudan a crecer. Sólo quiero aclarar que las personalidades de los personajes están alteradas –en su gran mayoría- por alevosía y ventaja, la razón es simple: estoy trabajando con personajes que son adolescentes con serios problemas, por tanto, lo adolescentes no tienen definida su personalidad, van de a un lado a otro y son indecisos… aunque supongo que sí hay personajes que se me han salido de la manga. Espero mejorar en mi escritura, creo que el capítulo que sigue va interesante, espero que éste no los decepcione.

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo. Por favor, si no te agradan ese tipo de escenas, abstente de leer. No son demasiado explícitas, pero sí están algo fuertes. Las escenas incluyen una escena de _hard yaoi_, así que está advertidos.

**Digital Cuatro**

Por _CieloCriss_

Quince.- "Si le aplicas la chispa adecuada, la célula explota"

P a r t e u n o : L a c h i s p a a d e c u a d a

_P.O.V. Joe Kido_

Cerré la puerta con seguro.

Traté de esconder la mirada, pero lo primero que él me pidió fue que levantara la cara y me quitara los anteojos. Ya no quería quitarme los lentes ante él, se lo había permitido la primera vez, pero no me había gustado.

No le hice caso, al menos no inmediatamente, si me quitaba los lentes iba a descubrir que mis ojos estaban vidriosos, y se alegraría de ser él el causante de esas lágrimas, que por alguna razón siempre se me quedaban atoradas en el lagrimal.

Dejé la mochila a un costado.

-"¿No oíste, Kido?, quítate las gafas".

Era sólo cuestión de venderme por calificaciones, no de quitarme las gafas, ¿que no?, por eso no hice caso, caminé hacia su escritorio y me dejé caer de rodillas, a la altura de la cremallera de su pantalón, hacia donde llevé mis manos, que por desgracia temblaban.

Él estaba sentado en su silla de profesor, sentí que dejaba caer su gruesa mano en mi cabeza y entremetía sus dedos entre mis cabellos.

No lo entendía. No me cabía en la cabeza cómo Shuu podía tener sexo con un hombre y sentir placer. ¿Así habría empezado mi hermano, acostándose con los profesores?, eso no importaba, porque yo estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero yo lo hacía para conseguir los primeros lugares en la tabla de calificaciones. Era como un trabajo, así lo quería entender aunque sabía que estaba mal…

Pero era muy desagradable… y dolía, dolía mucho. Debió ser terrible lo que pasó con Taichi cuando era un niño. Una violación a esa edad es un crimen irreparable.

A mí no me estaban violando, nadie me "obligaba", aunque curiosamente cada vez que tocaba el cuerpo del profesor, sentía que mi padre me apuntaba con un arma en la sien.

La imaginación puede ser muy grande.

Con la menor repugnancia que pude le bajé el cierre, sentí su miembro entre mis manos y una bocanada de vómito quiso salir de mi boca. Me contuve.

Me contuve otra vez.

Él pareció darse cuenta de mis nauseas, por lo que soltó una risa que hizo que se me encogiera el estómago.

-"Quítate los lentes"- insistió. Tampoco lo oí. Los lentes siempre habían sido mi único escondite, tras ellos se escondían mis ojos, que además de miopes eran débiles.

Atrás de los cristales siempre se ven los ojos más fríos e intelectuales, yo me negaba a que ese profesor me quitara incluso eso.

Jalé un poco su ropa interior y lo toqué después de respirar hondo y profundo.

Tenía que soportarlo. No había otra opción para tener tranquilo a mi padre y a mí mismo. Por la vía legal, no había manera de que mis calificaciones fueran mejores que las de Osamu Ichijouji, mi rival académico.

Osamu era un genio, uno de verdad, como Koushiro. Y yo simplemente era un chico normal, por más dinero que tuviera mi familia no dejaba de ser ordinario… y… y si por lo menos tenía contento a papá con las calificaciones, seguro que Shin y mi madre estarían más tiempo a salvo. No había otra opción.

Mientras comenzaba a hacerle sexo oral, traté de pensar en otra cosa. En las curvas de Mimi-san, en mi primera vez, en algún recuerdo feliz de mi infancia, en lo que fuera, pero nada se quedaba en mi cabeza.

Él me jaló los cabellos e hizo que los lentes se me resbalaran. Con su otra mano me los quitó y quedaron al descubierto mis ojos de carbón mojados en lágrimas.

-"Eres muy directo, Joe-chan, ¿quién te dijo que hoy quería que me la mamaras?"- se rió y se movió, para que dejáramos de tener contacto.

Yo tosí un par de veces y me tallé los ojos.

-"Sensei…"- murmuré –"… te-tengo que irme temprano… hay… un concierto… y mis amigos".- volví a toser. El olor de ese hombre lo traía impregnado en la garganta y tenía todavía más ganas de vomitar.

Jaló mi pelo para indicarme que me pusiera de pie. Le obedecí, pero cerré los ojos para evitar verle las arrugas. Era repugnante.

-"Mira, ¿quién sacó 100 hoy?"- abrí los ojos y vi mi examen inmaculado con puros aciertos.

-"… arigatoo".

-"Yo cumplo lo que prometo, Joe-chan, pero debes ser complaciente"- pidió como si en algún momento yo hubiera sido grosero con él. –"¿comprendes?".

-"… hai".

-"Bien, entonces trata de disfrutar un poco conmigo"- tocó mis caderas con sus manos –"Tienes un buen trasero"- hizo la observación, luego me miró de frente –"y tus ojos derretirían a cualquiera, ¿no has pensando en usar pupilentes?"

Negué de nuevo temblando.

-"Mejor. Regálame sólo a mí esa mirada durante este ciclo escolar"- hacía todos sus esfuerzos por sonar seductor, pero lo único que yo podía devolver, hablando de sentimientos, era asco. Movió sus dedos hasta _tocarme_.

Estaba aterrado.

Ya me había acostado una vez con él, pero lo había hecho sin pensarlo, sin saber que era doloroso y sin saber la repugnancia que sentiría. En ese momento sólo había pensado en esto como una especie de "plan" para al menos agradar a mi padre por el lado de mis estudios, ya que me había negado a ayudarlo en… en… en sus negocios sucios.

Era sólo sexo. Podía soportarlo. Duraría sólo unos meses más.

Mientras dejaba que me manoseara y que estimulara a mi cuerpo para tener sexo, comprendí que estaba solo y que no iba a haber nadie que me sacara del agujero que yo mismo había cavado.

--

Terminé de ponerme el cinturón. El profesor observaba mis gafas mientras yo me vestía en su cubículo privado.

Me sentía sucio. Había dolido menos que la primera vez pero me sentía mucho más miserable. No físicamente, porque el cuerpo tiende a reaccionar aunque tu mente se lo prohíba, pero mi espíritu –si es que existe- estaba pisoteado.

Me tallé los ojos con enjundia, respiré hondo y profundo, luego recogí mi mochila y la colgué de uno de mis hombros.

-"Tengo que irme"- susurré con debilidad.

El profesor siguió mirando mis anteojos, no sé que tanto les veía, pero durante todo el tiempo que duró el sexo, los sostuvo con su puño izquierdo, aunque sin fuerza.

-"¿Alguien te lo impide?"- preguntó con su voz patética.

-"Mis lentes… los necesito".

-"Ah, sí"- comentó casualmente. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta mí. Era una cabeza más bajo que yo, pero tenía el suficiente sobrepeso como para doblarme en kilos.

Alzó sus brazos anchos e hizo que me inclinara un poco, para que –supuse yo- me acomodara las gafas.

Así lo hizo, pero inmediatamente después me delineó los labios.

Yo lo quité de un manotazo.

-"No haga eso"- atiné a decir.

-"¿Cómo? ¿te la puedo meter pero tu boquita está prohibida?".

-"No me haga decirlo, sensei, yo sólo lo hago por mis calificaciones".

-"Sí, por supuesto, es una lástima".- se sonrió y luego ensombreció sus ojos castaños y me murmuró suavemente –"Eres un muchacho muy atractivo, tu madre debió ser muy hermosa, porque tu padre siempre fue mal parecido y tú y tus hermanos son de buen ver… pero tras los lentes, Jou-chan, y te seré sincero, nunca vi unos ojos más infelices que los tuyos".

-"Usted puede decir lo que quiera".

-"Otro diez saldado por hoy, Joe-chan, te veré hasta el martes, el lunes hay junta de profesores".

-"De acuerdo…"- dije, luego apuñé las manos –"… Sensei… sólo una cosa más… usted y yo… usted y yo no somos amantes, que le quede claro eso…".

-"Oh, no, por supuesto"- se acercó a mí y siseó –", realmente eres como mi prostituto particular".

Las náuseas se me vinieron de golpe. El _katsudon_ que había comido en el almuerzo se me dejó venir. Yo me cubrí la boca con una mano y salí corriendo del cubículo, rumbo al sanitario.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, los ojos se me nublaban, era la primera vez que trataba de contener el vómito en mi vida.

No supe cómo llegué, pero me encerré en uno de los escusados y dejé salir no sólo la comida, sino toda la impotencia que sentía; las lágrimas que traía atoradas en los ojos también cedieron.

Estuve varios minutos ahí. Después de regurgitar había quedado en silencio, para detectar si alguien me había visto, pero podía escuchar nada.

Las baldosas del sanitario se veían de otro color por lo aturdido que estaba, me puse de pie tambaleante y me dispuse a salir del pequeño cubículo para asearme.

Por suerte siempre cargaba conmigo cepillo y pasta de dientes, Taichi decía que era un exagerado y que no había nada que una pastilla de menta no pudiera ocultar, pero me alegraba ser un maniaco de la limpieza… además, era mejor no recordar los consejos de mis amigos. Pensar en ellos me causaba escalofríos y aunque supuestamente me habían perdonado, yo dudaba que todo volviera a ser como antes… el concierto de esta tarde me lo comprobaría.

Salí hacia el lavamanos arrastrando los pies, pero el diseño del baño era muy distinto a como yo lo recordaba.

-"Joe-senpai, ¿está bien?"- una chica me lo preguntó, estaba a mi costado.

Me llevé el pañuelo a la boca.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, en los sanitarios de varones?"- reclamé lo más cordial que pude. Distinguí que era Motomiya, la compañera que Sora había defendido cuando los D4 le habíamos puesto tarjeta roja. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde entonces, pero a lo mucho sólo era cuestión de retroceder un par de semanas.

-"_Etto_… es el baño de niñas"- dijo con la voz aterciopelada, como si se forzara a ser cursi para verse más "encantadora".

Parpadeé un par de veces. ¿Había vomitado en el sanitario de mujeres?, me puse más pálido de lo que estaba. Sin decir nada más salí con torpeza del lugar, ninguna otra chica me vio, así que lo más rápido que pude entré al baño correcto.

Me eché agua en el lavamanos. Me lavé los dientes no una, sino cuatro veces, pero todavía no me sentía a gusto, supongo que necesitaba ducharme durante horas para olvidar ese maldito episodio.

Yo había perdido la virginidad a los 14 años, en una ocasión en la que Matt y Taichi habían contratado a unas prostitutas para experimentar con ellas. Recuerdo que nomás entraron a primero de secundaria, entre los dos decidieron que era momento de empezar a acostarse con mujeres.

Salí del baño, pero la chica que me había descubierto seguía ahí. Se me acercó con el cuerpo tembloroso, se mordía los labios y parecía excitada por la posibilidad de haberme visto en un estado débil.

-"Joe-senpai… tome"- me ofreció una bebida energética. Yo las detestaba, pero la acepté de buena gana. –"_etto_… no voy a decirle a nadie"- se me adelantó.

-"Gracias"- le solté de manera hueca.

-"Joe-senpai puede confiar en mí".- meneó su cadera cuando dijo eso y yo evité mirarla de frente.

Probablemente era mentira, aunque eso no era importante.

Estaba seguro que esa chica buscaba popularidad y era capaz de hacer lo fuera por ella, casi podía estar seguro de que prefería los físicos de Yamato y Taichi, pero yo también seguía siendo un D4 y los verdaderos sentimientos no importaban.

Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era un poco de consuelo, y estaba seguro de que ella me haría lo que le pidiera.

De varios tragos seguidos me acabé la bebida y le regresé el envase vacío.

-"¿Quieres ir a un hotel?"- pregunté directamente. Realmente yo solía ser bastante cortés con las chicas con las que salía, pero en esos momentos no tenía fuerza para nada. Pensé brevemente en Hikari Yagami, la niña que se convertiría en mi prometida… cuando ese día llegara mi vida sería un problema, pero todavía podía decirse que 'oficialmente' era libre,

Ella se enrojeció, sacudió las manos con torpeza y me miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-"¿Quiere decir que Joe-senpai quiere salir conmigo?"- tartamudeó.

-"No, quiere decir que quiero ir a un hotel contigo"- expliqué –"luego quizá… a un concierto".

-"Oh, ¿de verdad?"- volvió a cuestionarme, esta vez con la voz inflada – "¡Sí, claro que sí!".

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela. De nuevo acomodé la mochila en mis hombros. Ella me siguió algo modosa y como si fuera por las nubes.

Su nombre. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-"¡Jun, hasta mañana!"- le gritaron a lo lejos un par de muchachas; al verme con ella se pusieron rojísimas y alteradas –"¡Que tenga buena tarde, Joe-senpai!".

Así que se llamaba Jun.

Bueno, pues Jun había sido la elegida para consolarme al menos esta tarde. Era una lástima que estuviera pensando así… ese era un pensamiento que adoptaría Taichi, pero yo no.

Aunque, uno no sabe, pero cuando cavas tu propio hoyo y te tiras en él, tiendes a revolcarte en tu propio estiércol.

_Fin del P.O.V. Joe Kido._

--

_P.O.V. Mimi Tachikawa_

Me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo y eso que era viernes y no había nada mejor que hacer hasta en la noche. Desde que era pequeño, siempre me costaba trabajo convencerle de que me incluyera en su vida. Así era Koushiro. Cerrado.

-"¿Y si le compro éste?"- le pregunté mientras estábamos en la tienda del Hospital de los Kido. Los dos acabábamos de salir del instituto.

Le mostré un conejito de felpa verdaderamente adorable, pero él lo miró con indiferencia.

-"Como sea…"

-"¿Por qué eres así conmigo, Izzy-chan?, sólo pedí tu opinión, además tú la conoces mejor que yo"- renegué haciendo un mimo.

Koushiro era el Digital Cuatro más despistado. Podría ser un genio como decía la gente, pero había detalles que se le iban, ¿no se daba cuenta de que todos mis mimos reclamaban su atención?, pero él en lugar de verme tenía su mirada de azabache perdida en la salida de la tienda.

-"A Hikari-san no le gustan los peluches"- consideró Koushiro.

-"¡Claro que le gustan!, a todas las mujeres nos gustan"- le reproché de nueva cuenta. –"Así que éste le voy a comprar y vamos a ir a visitarla".

-"¿Y por qué tuve que venir yo, Mimi?"- preguntó.

-"Porque yo te lo pedí"- excusé mientras pagaba el conejito y hacía que el empleado lo metiera en una bolsa de regalo.

La verdad era que ver a Hikari en el Hospital era un pretexto para pasar más tiempo con Izzy-chan.

Desde que había pasado aquél incidente de su pasado quería saber cómo le estaba yendo, ¿quién iba a pensar que alguien tan reservado tenía un secreto tan oculto, tan doloroso?, yo realmente no sabía detalles sobre la Esposa-dos, pero lamentaba que los ojos vacíos de Koushiro fueran así por culpa de una mujer.

La verdad, Izzy-chan es mi D4 favorito. Si pudiera elegir a uno de los cuatro, lo elegiría a él, a pesar de que no me presta atención.

Me gusta porque tiene una carita de niño bonito y pequeño que delata que dentro de él aún vive algo de inocencia. La inocencia, aunque sea de mentiritas, me gusta.

Pero en cambio con el que me he acostado es con Taichi, y si pudiera tener sexo con alguien más, escogería a Yamato.

Soy incompresible y contradictoria. Aunque considero que está bien ser así, uno se tiene que poner sus moños.

Salimos en silencio de la tienda de regalos del hospital, Izzy iba en otro mundo, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, ojalá en mí, pero sabía que eso era imposible. A como él era, seguro que pensaba en cosas insulsas, como sus mentadas investigaciones o en su miserable pasado.

Lo natural sería que un chico como él, en crecimiento, pensara en muchachas como yo.

-"Izzy-chan"- lo interrumpí mientras caminábamos al cuarto de Hikari –"¿Tú estás enamorado de alguien?".

Mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, porque frunció las cejas. De su bolsillo sacó una paleta y se la metió a la boca. De tanto dulce que chupaba le iban a salir caries, y a nadie le haría bien eso, ni siquiera a él, que era un D4.

-"No creo"- dijo como respuesta.

-"¿Estás pensando en el concierto de esta noche?, podríamos ir como en cita, Cenicienta me traicionó y terminó saliendo con Yamato".

-"No estoy pensando en el concierto y no me interesa ir contigo en cita. De hecho me parece problemático tener que ir a escuchar la música de ese grupillo"- admitió, se oía su voz dolida, pero yo no sabía por qué –"seguramente la calidad de sonido será pésima y tendré menos tiempo para mi club".

-"Ay, eres un aburrido, ¿por qué eres tan aburrido, Izzy-chan?"

-"Si soy tan aburrido, ¿por qué me molestas tanto?"- renegó; luego se detuvo en el cuarto de Hikari, donde cruzó los brazos.

Parecía incómodo, ¿es que no quería ver a Hikari?, se suponía que eran buenos amigos, ¿qué no?... por irme a Estados Unidos a arruinar mi vida me había perdido la vida de estos chicos varios años, ya no podía leerles la mente… bueno, la verdad nunca les había leído la mente, pero podía adivinar un poco más lo que decían sus corazones.

Ahora los corazones de los cuatro estaban igual de secos que el mío.

Toqué la puerta. La suave voz de Hikari se escuchó del otro lado.

-"Adelante"- dijo con alegría, lo que me inquietó un poco. Generalmente esa niña no sonaba tan contenta.

Cuando Koushiro empujó la puerta y pude ver la habitación, pude comprender por qué estaba con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Era porque estaba coqueteando, justamente con el hermano de Yamato, Tk-chan.

Los vi riendo juntos, él estaba sobre una silla de ruedas, y a pesar de que se le notaba pálido y con ojeras, lucía como el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Hikari tenía las mejillas teñidas y estaba recargada en su cama como si nunca hubiera sido una Bella Durmiente.

Claro, porque si Sora Takenouchi era mi Cenicienta personal. Hikari-chan era algo así como la Bella Durmiente.

-"¡Izzy!"- dijo con alegría Hikari, desviando un poco su mirada de Tk-chan, para mirar a mi amigo pelirrojo –"y también Mimi-san".

-"Vinimos a visitarte"- le dije –"También a Takeru-chan".

-"Mimi-san, gracias"- respondió el aludido.

-"Ay, pero no te compré regalo"- me quejé –"Izzy-chan no me dijo que estarías en el cuarto de Hikari-chan".

-"No me digas Izzy-chan"- se quejó Koushiro, tomando asiento con la vista nublada.

Me acerqué a Hikari y le di el peluche. Ella no pareció muy entusiasmada al verlo, lo cual me pareció una actitud muy grosera, o sea, yo me había preocupado por comprarle algo y pues, lo mínimo que tenía que hacer era fingir que le gustaba.

-"¿No te gustó?"

-"No es eso"- admitió.

-"Es una grosería, tardé mucho en escogerlo, Hikari-chan".

-"Te dije que no le gustaban los peluches"- recordó con indiferencia Kou.

-"Te lo agradezco, Mimi-san"- mintió Hikari –"Es un conejito precioso. Es sólo que cuando era pequeña, mamá siempre me traía este tipo de regalos en lugar de traerme de visita a mi hermano… siempre decía 'Taichi vendrá el próximo fin, Hikari, sé fuerte', me esmeraba toda la semana y mi premio de consolación era un muñeco de felpa".

-"Qué crueldad la de tu madre, pero mi conejito no tiene la culpa"- le dije.

-"Tienes razón".

-"Escojamos un nombre, Kari"- opinó Takeru, arrebatando el muñeco para tocarle las orejas.

-"Ya se lo escogí, se llama Felipe"- les dije.

-"¿Por qué?"- cuestionó Tk.

-"Porque es el nombre del príncipe que despertó a la Bella Durmiente".- sonreí.

-"No"- se quejó Takeru –"¡Yo soy ése príncipe!".

-"Ay, ¿de verdad?".

-"Claro, si Hikari es la Bella Durmiente, yo tengo que ser el príncipe que la despierte, ¿verdad, Kari?".

Así que estaban enamorados. Por eso irradiaban tanta felicidad.

Hikari se sonrojó aún más.

-"Llamaré a este conejito Takeru, para dormir con él todas las noches".- dijo en bajito.

-"Deberían dejarme pasar la noche contigo en lugar de al conejo"- consideró el pequeño rubio –"pero en cambio, enfermera-san no me deja estar contigo mucho tiempo…".

Hacía mucho que no me tocaba escuchar tanta cursilería. Me dio envidia. Sólo pude sonreírles y voltear de reojo a ver a Izzy, quien parecía incómodo por esa conversación.

-"Mimi-san, ¿no es hoy el concierto del que mi hermano Tai ha hablado toda la semana?"

-"Ay, sí, pero es hasta en la tarde-noche".

-"Me gustaría ir"- admitió Hikari, abrazando al conejo.

Iba a responderle cuando me sonó el celular. Me asomé a ver quien me llamaba. La verdad era que desde que había llegado a Japón casi nadie me llamaba.

Para mi sorpresa en la pantalla del móvil decía que era Yamato. Me dio extrañeza, y hasta sentí vértigo, como si fuera una niña emocionada que está flirteando con un muchacho.

-"Ay, ahorita vengo"- les avisé, poniéndome de pie y saliendo de mi habitación.

Me topé con una enfermera pelirroja que entró a la habitación de Hikari y comenzó a gritar, pero no le di importancia; me recargué en un pasillo y contesté.

-"¡Yama!"- saludé cuando contesté. A lo mejor soné muy tonta y esperanzada.

_'Necesito un favor'_, respondió.

Ni siquiera dijo 'hola, ¿cómo te va?', él era aún más egoísta que el mismo Koushiro.

Me pidió de favor que le diera a Sora un vestido que quería que ésta usara para el concierto. Al principio le dije que no, que un hada madrina, como yo, era la encargada de elegir la ropa.

Pero bueno, él me convenció cuando dijo que podía darnos vestidos a mí y a Miyako. La verdad Yamato tiene un excelente gusto y siempre compra las cosas más caras, por eso acepté que él fuera el hada madrina de la noche.

Colgué el teléfono y me recargué pesadamente en la pared.

Iba en serio. Yamato Ishida iba en serio con Cenicienta. ¿Por qué nadie iba en serio conmigo?, me sentí como el Patito Feo. Y como que iba a ser difícil convertirme en cisne.

La enfermera salió de la habitación de Hikari arrastrando a Takeru Takaishi en la silla de ruedas.

-"Ya me llevan a encerrar, Mimi-san"- me dijo con su manita diciendo adiós.

Yo le sonreí.

-"Cúrate pronto"- le contesté.

Era un niño muy bonito este Tk-chan. Tenía la hermosura de Yamato pero el carácter de un angelito. Yo quería uno como él.

Con ganas de ir a casa de Yamato por los vestidos, regresé a la habitación de Hikari, entreabrí la puerta con la esperanza de escuchar alguna conversación entre ambos, por suerte los oí susurrar con nostalgia.

-"No te veo bien"- le decía Hikari a Izzy –"¿Por qué estás triste?".

-"¿Eres muy feliz, Hikari?".

-"Izzy, no respondiste mi pregunta…"

-"Me da gusto, Hikari, que Takeru te haga feliz"- comentó –"pero aunque yo haya dejado el fantasma de la Esposa-dos, todavía no respiro aire libre".

-"¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a que seas feliz, Izzy?"

-"Siendo todavía más feliz"- respondió Koushiro.

Ay, qué ternura que un chico diga esas cosas. ¿Era que él la quería, a ella?... a lo mejor por eso no quería ir al hospital conmigo, talvez le dolía que Hikari fuera tan feliz.

-"¿No sería egoísta de mi parte, Izzy?"

-"No".

-"¿Ves la montaña azul que se ve a través de la ventana de la habitación?".

Koushiro se levantó y abrió la cortina.

-"Sí, la veo".

-"Quiero llevar a Takeru allá".

-"¿Cuándo se mejore?".

-"No, lo quiero llevar antes. Para ver cuando el sol se oculte, para descubrir que aunque se ve azul, la montaña es de tierra rojiza".

-"¿Qué puedo hacer para que logres tu objetivo?"

-"¿Me prestarías tu moto?"

-"No sé, Hikari, tanto Takeru como tú están enfermos".

-"Sí, pero de amor"- susurró Hikari –"No me queda mucho tiempo, Takeru dice que conoceré a mis nietos y que viviré muchos años, pero sabemos que no es verdad, entonces quiero cumplirme ese capricho, quiero escalar esa montaña".

-"Dejaré mi moto en el estacionamiento, llévate un celular por si necesitan ayuda"- terminó por decir él, mientras les daba las llaves –"… creo… creo que ya tengo que irme".

-"Gracias, Izzy".

-"Las princesas como la Bella Durmiente no deben dar las gracias"- bromeó él, mirando su reloj –"¿A dónde fue Mimi?, ya me quiero ir".

-"No te gusta venir aquí, ¿cierto?"

-"Para nada"- admitió.

Fue ahí cuando empujé la puerta e hice acto de presencia. Me sentí algo incómoda, como estúpida, ellos tenía una relación medio rarita, me daba cosa no ser parte de esa relación.

-"Ya tenemos que irnos, Izzy-chan"- le dije con premura.

Koushiro me asintió y se despidió de Hikari con una mirada profunda, que dolía.

No supe cuándo fue que salimos del hospital, pero a la salida, Koushiro me propuso regresarnos en taxi.

Encontramos uno rápidamente, al avanzar por la avenida.

-"¿A tu casa?"- me preguntó con nostalgia.

-"Voy a casa de Yamato, Cenicienta y yo tenemos que alistarnos para el baile, allá está nuestro vestuario, luego tenemos qué llegar por Miyako".

-"Querrás decir el concierto, no baile"- corrigió él.

-"Para mí será como un baile, aunque nadie se fija en las hermanastras como yo".

Koushiro sonrió.

-"Yo prefiero a Griselda y Anastasia en lugar de Cenicienta"- dijo, pero fue para hacerme sentir mejor.

-"Ay, no seas ridículo".

-"Si te gusta buscar analogías de esta vida con tus cuentos de hadas, ¿por qué no buscas ser una princesa como antes?, ¿por qué te das los papeles de la mala o la tonta del cuento?"

-"Porque es más interesante"- me reí.

-"Mmmh, Mimi… hace días fui algo grosero contigo, creo que te llamé hasta masoquista".

-"Deja ya, no me lo recuerdes, que todavía no te perdono".

-"¿Ah, no?, ¿qué no quieres mucho a los D4?".

-"Te perdono si me das un beso"- me aventuré a decir.

-"Eres tan chantajista"- se quejó Koushiro.

Pero para mi sorpresa se me acercó a los labios y los rozó con los suyos.

Olía a caramelo, todo el tiempo había estado con la paleta en la boca.

-"No puedo creerlo"- dejé salir, tocándome los labios. Siempre había chantajeado a Izzy-chan con besos, pero nunca había resultado.

Él encogió los hombros.

-"Hay muy pocas cosas que me importan por el momento"- fue su respuesta seca y lejana.

¿Darme un beso no le importaba? ¿Ni siquiera enfrente del taxista que nos miraba por el retrovisor?

-"Sabes rico, hagámoslo otro día"- le animé.

-"Llegamos a casa de Yamato, baja de una buena vez"- ordenó, limpiándose la boca con la mano.

-"Eres incomprensible, ¿qué no te gustó?"

Me miró condescendiente.

-"Eres bonita"- dijo sin más –"pero no sabes a ti misma".

-"¡Bien, pues tú tampoco sabes a ti mismo, sabes a caramelo!"- gruñí, bajándome del auto.

-"Nos vemos en la noche"- susurró con despiste, sacando su portátil de la mochila.

Nunca me prestaba la suficiente atención, pero ahora, además de estar en otra dimensión, Izzy-chan definitivamente estaba más loco que nunca.

Por eso ni me digné al verle el rostro cuando me bajé del taxi, sino que caminé directo hasta la mansión de Matt.

Siempre había demasiados sirvientes en la entrada, era hasta medio molesto. Aunque en la casa de Taichi era peor, según había oído había hasta 10 guaruras vigilando a Taichi, pero éste siempre se las arreglaba para burlarlos.

Me presenté ante los que resguardaban la entrada de la Mansión Ishida y para mi sorpresa me dejaron pasar rápido, aunque no por la puerta principal.

Me llevaron directo a un pasillo oculto de ese enorme palacio del cuento de la Cenicienta, luego subimos unas escalinatas y entramos a un salón de música. Ahí estaba Yamato.

Estaba tocando el piano, pero en cuanto me notó, dejó de hacerlo y puso su clásica mirada de hielo.

Yo traté de sonreír lo más que pude y alcé la mano, como diciendo "hola" al estilo americano. Él pasó de mí y ordenó a los sirvientes que se fueran.

-"¿Y Matsumoto-san?"- pregunté por el nombre del guarura personal de Yamato –"¿Le diste vacaciones?".

-"Toma asiento, Mimi"- ordenó sin hacer caso de mi esfuerzo por sacarle plática.

-"Ay, eres un malo, me mandas llamar sólo para darme vestidos para Cenicienta, ¿tanto te gusta?"-

Tampoco respondió. Del forro de su guitarra sacó tres trajes.

El primero era un vestido gris, corto, no demasiado elegante, pero ideal para un concierto de rock.

-"Dale esto a Sora"- mandó.

-"¿No es un color muy triste?, me parece que se le hubiera visto genial un azul claro".

-"Asegúrate que se lo ponga… hice que compraran otros dos, los pueden usar tú y la otra chica que era Dama de Compañía de Kou".

-"Pero no me has respondido, ¿tanto te gusta Cenicienta?".

Me entregó los otros dos vestidos. Estaban bastante bien, eran de la mejor marca. El que me gustó a mí fue uno rosado, había otro de color violeta que le quedaría bien a esta chica Miyako.

Yamato me miró con supuesta indiferencia y bostezó, pensé que no iba a responder, pero de pronto dijo, aunque de manera queda, unas palabras que nunca olvidaré.

-"Es el amor de mi vida"- soltó con voz angelical, por primera vez noté su parecido con su hermano Takeru, y no sé por qué, pero comencé a lagrimar. –"¿Qué? ¿Te decepciona que diga eso?, ya te lo había asegurado Mimi, que por nada del mundo me involucraría con una mujer como tú".

No tenía derecho a herirme, además no era por eso que yo estaba llorando.

-"Eres malo, tú no comprendes… es sólo… es sólo que es lindo saber que aunque eres un lobo feroz, al final vas a convertirte en príncipe, ¡y un cuento de hada se hará realidad!".

Le debí parecer muy estúpida pero no me importó. Se encogió de hombros, como si con eso quisiera quitarse el peso de mis palabras.

-"Asegúrate de que se ponga ese vestido… puedes llevártela y arreglarla, como siempre lo haces, nos veremos en la Bahía de Odaiba a las 8 de la noche, los muchachos y yo llegaremos por ustedes".

-"Pero no es justo, Cenicienta va contigo, Taichi llevará a su prometida… y yo no tengo cita".

-"Mimi, me causas jaqueca, ¿por qué no te largas de una buena vez y me dejas en paz?, tengo cosas qué hacer, ¿te enteras?".

Es verdad, parecía ensimismado en algo, aunque jamás había podido comprenderlo a él, era el más difícil de los cuatro.

Yamato podía ser lobo, hielo, fuego y astucia al mismo tiempo, pero había un espacio dentro de él que nadie, pero nadie podía comprender… bueno, más bien yo no podía entender.

¿Cenicienta podría? Ojalá que no. Porque el hielo de Yamato quemaba. Y aunque él acaba de reconocer que ella era el amor de su vida, el final feliz no estaba asegurado.

-"Ay, me voy, iré por Cenicienta".

-"Sora. Llámala Sora".

-"Yo la llamo como se me pegue la gana"- le saqué la lengua y salí del enorme salón de música.

Era mediodía según marcaba mi reloj.

Le pedí a los criados que me llevaran a la habitación de Cenicienta, para mi sorpresa estaba en una zona bien marginal.

Digo, en esa residencia no había zona marginal propiamente, pero no estaba en los rumbos de las habitaciones principales, sino cerca de donde se instalaban los criados. Eso hizo que soltara una risita.

-"Es que es Cenicienta"- corroboré mi información.

Su habitación estaba arrinconada y la puerta estaba abierta cuando llegué. Había quedado en llamarle a Cenicienta esa tarde, pero había sido mejor pasar una vez por ella. Me la llevaría a casa para alistarla y pasaríamos por Miya-chan.

Era como feo que yo tuviera dos chicas pobres bajo mi merced, era como la buena samaritana de la que hablaban en los libros religiosos de occidente. Pero bueno, Miyako Inoue no era tan mala después de todo y Cenicienta era muy interesante… las dos mucho mejores que todas esas compañeritas fáciles del instituto.

Lo primero que vi me desató un sonrisa. Sora, ¡Es decir! Cenicienta estaba refunfuñando con una sirvienta.

-"Ya te dije que no quiero medicina, Noriko"- exigía Sora –"me siento bien, no quiero consumir más fármacos".

-"Pero, Sora-sama, el doctor dijo que era la última dosis".

La tal Noriko prácticamente estaba temblando mientras sostenía la charola sobre la que estaba un vaso.

¿Tanto así le importaba que su 'ama' se tomara la medicina?, pensé que sólo Genai era así de obsesivo conmigo.

-"Las Cenicientas no refunfuñan y hacen caso de los doctores"- di como saludo a la chica, que me miró extrañada por estar en la mansión Ishida.

-"Mimi… hola"- me dijo.

-"Pasaba por aquí así que decidí recogerte, date prisa, Sorita, que todavía tenemos que recoger a Miya-chan, ¡he conseguido unos vestidos preciosos para el concierto!".

-"No te preocupes, tengo mi propia ropa"- anunció ella –"no es necesario que me prestes ropa nunca más".

-"Ay, cómo eres, ¡Toda el día estuve de compras!"- mentí –"me esforcé mucho para elegir los vestidos".

Me miró incrédula e incómoda.

-"No hacía falta".

-"Claro que hace falta, a mí me fascina ir de compras"- admití –"ya me pagarás el vestido, te lo aseguro".

Saqué de mi bolsa el vestuario y se lo enseñé. Ella pareció un poco aliviada, como que se imaginó que le escogería algo escandaloso.

-"La única manera de que lo use es que te lo compre".

-"Pues sí, te lo vendo"- sonreí. Qué boba, ni trabajando todo un año podría pagármelo, pero ni viendo la marca comprendería que ese vestido estaba fuera de su alcance.

Y mejor que no lo supiera, porque yo había quedado con Yama en que Cenicienta iba a usar eso.

-"¿A cuánto?"- era como si ella me estuviera retando.

-"Luego vemos, ahora tómate tu medicina para irnos, antes de que Yamato se aparezca por aquí, no tengo ganas de verlo".

Fue curioso, pero eso la animó.

Agarró el vaso, que me supongo estaba lleno de agua y se tragó la píldora. Tomó los pases para el concierto y una pequeña mochila. Se despidió de su criada llamada Noriko.

-"Dile al doctor que es la última vez que me tomo la medicina"- le dijo a la sirvienta.

-"Sora-sama, gracias, muchas gracias por tomarla"- agregó la otra como si el que Cenicienta se hubiera tomado la medicina le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

_Fin del P.O.V. Mimi Tachikawa_

--

_P. O. V. Sora Takenouchi_

-"Ay, estoy emocionada"- chilló Mimí cuando el joven Genai, quien era su mayordomo y chofer, paró el vehículo y se bajó para abrirnos las puertas.

Yo me le adelanté y salí por mi cuenta, le sonreí a Genai para no verme grosera y me puse a ver el croquis que incluía el mapa del concierto.

Estábamos cerca de la Bahía de Odaiba, así que si caminabas un poco, podías llegar hasta el malecón y sentarte a apreciar el océano que se perdía entre la tarde; al otro lado estaba la explanada del concierto, que contrastaba con la tranquilidad de la orilla del mar.

Estaba nublado, como otros días, pero a mí no me molestaban demasiado los días así.

Volteé hacia el automóvil, Mimi se había bajado haciendo mimos y Miyako Inoue parecía algo contrariada después de que dejó el auto.

-"Ahora desaparécete, Genai, quedamos de vernos con los D4 aquí, así que Yamato y compañía van a cuidar de nosotras"- le exigió la muchacha al hombre, quien nomás hizo un gesto y se retiró algo aliviado.

Seguramente ser el guardián de Mimi Tachikawa no era algo sencillo, aunque ella me simpatizaba, no estaba segura de poder aguantarla mucho tiempo, pero eso se debía en gran parte a mi propia neurosis, a mi nueva incapacidad de soportar situaciones, a mi nueva incapacidad de vivir con plenitud.

El concierto de los Lobos Adolescentes ya no me entusiasmaba tanto como antes. Pensé que yendo con Kouji, Takuya y los demás podría olvidar lo que había pasado los últimos días, pero definitivamente si iba con los Digital Cuatro esta fiesta era como un espejismo.

Recordé brevemente mi noviazgo con Kouji. Tan fugaz e inocente. Sus besos y nuestras manos enlazadas poco se parecían a las caricias que me había dado Yamato Ishida.

No había punto de comparación, pero lo que no podía definir era si me desagradaba o me gustaba. No podía culparme. No cuando otro hombre desconocido se había llevado mi virginidad a fuerza. Comparado con ese momento, las otras caricias que me habían dado los hombres eran como partes entumidas de mi cuerpo y no podía definirlas.

-"Cenicienta nunca pensó demasiado las cosas"- opinó de repente Mimi, tras alcanzarme y notarme pensativa -"Hizo caso de su madrastra por años como víctima estoica, luego obedeció al hada madrina y se fue al baile sin pensar en las consecuencias"- la chica dio un largo suspiro -"y cuando se enamoró del príncipe y dieron las 12, salió corriendo como loca porque tampoco reflexionó en que con esas cosas del amor no importa el estatus social...".

-"¿A qué vienen esas reflexiones, Tachikawa-san?"- se atrevió a preguntar Miyako.

-"¡Miya-chan, me desconcentras!"- se quejó Mimi -"En fin... ¿en qué iba?, ah, sí, en que la Cenicienta se fue corriendo del baile, pero el destino después de jugarle chueco tantos años le dio una oportunidad, entonces quedó la zapatilla y eso le resolvió la vida, y no tuvo que pensar nada de nada".

Sonreí. Las analogías de esa chica con los cuentos de hadas eran muy divertidas.

-"¿Quieres decir que es mejor que no reflexione si quiero ser una perfecta Cenicienta?"- le pregunté.

-"Exacto"- respondió acomodándose el cabello castaño con rayos rosas; también se había puestos estrellas doradas entre su pelo, que naturalmente era castaño.

-"Mimi, yo no soy una Cenicienta, te lo he dicho"- dije con un tono mordaz.

-"Lo eres, ya lo he decidido, Miya-chan y yo podremos ser las hermanastras".

Miyako nada más abrió los ojos al doble y negó. Se le veía incómoda o incompleta.

-"Ya, déjate de estar deprimida sólo porque Ken-chan no vino, una mujer no necesita de sólo un hombre para divertirse, hay que se modernos, Miya-chan, pásatela bien con otro chico y dale celos a Ken-chan, es más, te presto a mi Izzy-chan".

-"¡Cómo crees, Tachikawa-san!".

-"Llámame Mimi, me desespera mi apellido"- bufó la chica, meneando la muñeca para ver su reloj de piedras brillantes –"Ay, ya es hora de que los chicos lleguen".

-"No puedo creer que haya terminado saliendo con los D4 a este concierto"- susurró Miyako, yo le oí con simpatía.

-"Lo mismo digo"- admití.

Las dos vimos que Mimi se paseaba por la banqueta, exasperada porque nuestros acompañantes estaban tardando mucho, me supuse que no estaba impuesta a que la demoraran.

Atrás podía verse la feria y donde iba a llevarse a cabo el concierto. Odaiba lucía igual que cuando era niña. Igual que cuando Kouji, Takuya y los muchachos tocaban en el vecindario sólo para mí.

La bahía todavía desplegaba una brisa que me hacía pensar que todo mejoraría. Aunque esta noche me sentía diferente.

A pesar de que corría un aire fresco estaba acalorada y sensible. Las veces que Mimi había tocado mi piel para maquillarme me había recorrido un escalofrío que todavía no lograba comprender.

No podía pensar con claridad acerca de mi situación. Los Digital Cuatro me nublaban la mente, la enredaban, la hacían un laberinto. Mis sentidos estaba asustados, algo entorpecidos; desde el vientre emanaba un sentimiento que me hacía cosquillas.

-"¡Ay, por fin, se tardaron siglos!"- gritó Mimi al ver que unas siluetas se dibujaban junto al crepúsculo.

Los vi mientras me mordía los labios, Taichi no estaba, pero claramente noté a Yamato, con ropas negras y la mirada de hielo quemándome los ojos.

Iba acompañado de Koushiro, quien, como era su costumbre, lamía una paleta con insistencia. También estaba Joe Kido, pero estaba acompañado por una mujer… estaba… estaba acompañado por Jun Motomiya. La chica por la que me habían puesto tarjeta roja. La chica por quien había comenzado todo.

No lo comprendí, pero encogí los hombros en señal de indiferencia. Jun tenía apresado uno de los brazos de Kido, éste sudaba y estaba más pálido que nunca; ni siquiera las luces del ocaso parecían reanimarlo.

También iba Akiyama-san, pero caminaba atrás de los D4 y parecía entretenido con una llamada telefónica. ¿Qué hacía él ahí?, ¿estaba trabajando como guardaespaldas de los D4 otra vez?

-"¡Jo-senpai!"- se indignó Mimi -"¿Por qué vienes con esa mujer traidora si fue la que metió a Sora en problemas?, ¡te lo prohíbo!".

-"Esta chica es mi cita hoy"- murmuró Joe, algo cohibido –"nos vamos a ir adelantando, ¿quieres, Motomiya-san?".

Jun asintió frenéticamente, parecía que uno de sus sueños se había hecho realidad. No sé por qué, pero me dio gusto por ella, un ligero gusto algo contradictorio. Si entraba a la red de los D4 iba a sufrir y ella no lo sabía, ¿era eso lo que me daba gusto? ¿Que fuera a sufrir al menos un poquito?, negué. Negué de nuevo. No tenía tan malos sentimientos dirigidos hacia ella… era sólo que mi cabeza estaba pensada. Me sentía… caliente.

-"¿Y Taichi?"- preguntó Mimi.

-"Umh, creo que llegará con su prometida directo al concierto"- comentó Koushiro.

-"¿O sea que nada más Izzy-chan va a acompañarnos toda la noche a Miya-chan y a mí?"- previó Mimi –"qué falta de cortesía, nos faltan hombres, así no me gustan los bailes".

-"En realidad es un concierto y sólo vengo porque Yamato-san insistió"- se defendió Koushiro, noté que levemente le dirigía una mirada a Miyako. La examinaba detalladamente, como siempre veía los programas que usaba en su computadora.

Mimi lo notó algo decepcionada, pero aún así avanzó hasta "El Nerd de Computadoras" y lo jaloneó del brazo.

-"Como sea, ahora estás con nosotras"- exclamó –"Toma el otro brazo de Izzy, Miya-chan, vamos a secuestrarlo".

Noté que Yamato fruncía el ceño, molesto por la palabra que había usado Mimi.

-"Ehhh…".

-"¡Miya-chan date prisa! ¡Ay, qué niña! ¿por qué te suprimes tanto?, eso te va a hacer mal tarde o temprano, no actúas con tu verdadera naturaleza".

Miyako terminó obedeciendo con el rostro colorado, noté que el pelirrojo no parecía enfadado, sino, de alguna manera, complacido. No sé si por tener dos chicas en sus brazos o porque una de ellas era Miyako Inoue.

-"Aquí están los boletos, Mimi"- di un paso al frente para entregarle los pases de entrada, pero una extraña ola de calor me nubló la vista y perdí el equilibrio.

No supe lo que pasó segundos después, hasta que un par de brazos fríos me sostuvieron

-"¡Cenicienta!"- gritó Mimi –"Estás colorada y sudorosa"- ella me tocó la frente.

Poco a poco me di cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Yamato. No me había dado cuenta de cuándo me había sujetado para que no cayera, pero en el fondo estaba agradecida.

Cuando la vista dejó de ser borrosa pude enfocarlo a él, con su mirada azul estancada en mis ojos confundidos.

-"Parece que tiene fiebre"- opinó Koushiro.

-"Pues al menos está ardiendo"- corroboró Mimi.

Yamato no dijo nada.

-"Puedo mantenerme en pie"- le dije –"suéltame, no… no es nada".

Él me dejó delicadamente en el suelo.

-"¿Sorita?"- una voz nos interrumpió. La identifiqué segundos después. Se oía un poco más ronca de lo ordinario, pero era de él.

Noté que Yamato miraba a mi viejo amigo con desaprobación.

-"Ay, pero si es Minamoto Kouji-san, ¿no me recuerdas?, soy Mimi"- dijo rápidamente la chica.

Él sonrió entretenido y se nos acercó. Llevaba colgado de su hombro el estuche de su bajo.

-"Creo que de nuevo me están confundiendo con mi hermano gemelo"- fue lo que le dijo a Mimi, e inmediatamente me miró a mí. –"Takuya me dijo que vendrías, Sorita, me da gusto verte, cada día estás más bonita, aunque te ves un poco frágil hoy".

-"No es nada, Koichi-san, estoy bien".

-"¿O sea que Kouji-san tiene un hermano igual de precioso que él?, éste es mi día de suerte"- Mimi se soltó de Koushiro y corrió hacia Koichi- "Soy Mimi Tachikawa, mejor amiga de Sora".

¿Mejor amiga?, sonreí débilmente al escuchar la afirmación de Tachikawa.

-"Mucho gusto, soy Koichi Kimura, qué bueno que nos acompañen a la tocada, ¿todos estos son amigos tuyos, Sorita?".

-"Ahh, sí"- mentí.

Koichi me miró algo inconforme. Algo debía yo de tener en el rostro, a lo mejor había visto que casi tropezaba o el sudor que salía de mi cuerpo le inquietaba de alguna manera.

-"¿Por qué no pasas a nuestro camerino y descansas un rato?, te ves mal, Sorita, creo que hay algunos remedios en el botiquín del camerino".

-"Me parece buena idea"- respondió Yamato, con una sonrisa que de alguna manera me dio miedo.

-"¿También podemos ir?"- preguntó Mimi –"Es que queremos un autógrafo, ¿cierto, Miya-chan?".

Miyako agrandó los ojos nuevamente, inquieta de ser el instrumento o pretexto de Mimi.

-"Creo que lo mejor sería irnos a las gradas"- gruñó el 'Nerd de Computadoras' –"hay demasiada gente".

-"Ay, no seas aguafiestas. Izzy-chan, siempre con tus cosas"- rezongó Mimi -"¿No te parece interesante conocer el camerino de unos artistas?".

-"No realmente"- afirmó él.

-"Ayyy, aburrido".

-"Además tú sabes todo sobre camerinos, Mimi"- agregó Yamato, con frialdad -"¿qué no supuestamente modelas?, ahora mismo te comportas como una falsa fanática sin dignidad".

-"Por mí no hay problema con que vengan"- Koichi había notado la tensión y había soltado las palabras algo nervioso.

Yo los oía conversar, pero era ajena a todas esas palabras.

Las ráfagas del viento me hacían cosquillas cuando chocaban con mi cuerpo. Respirar era difícil. No comprendía las emociones que se me estaban acumulando en el vientre. Era una especie de excitación. Como si me hubiera subida a la montaña rusa y llevara horas de bajada.

Me recargué en un automóvil, a través del cristal vi brevemente que mi rostro estaba sonrojado como nunca antes. Dolía. Ese calor dolía. Al menos no era normal.

-"Sorita…"- susurró preocupado Koichi -"¿Quieres que llamemos a un doctor?".

-"Vamos de una vez al camerino"- pidió Mimi –"Seguro que está engentada, Cenicienta no parece el tipo de chicas que atienda este tipo de eventos muy a menudo".

-"¿Cenicienta?"- fue la réplica confusa de Koichi.

-"Ay, larga historia"- sonrió Mimi.

-"Toma mi mano, Sora, yo te guiaré al camerino"- dijo mi amigo con preocupación. Se notaba a leguas que sabía que yo y mis acompañantes no éramos muy compatibles; Koichi siempre había sido muy perceptivo.

-"Lo siento"- interrumpió el D4 rubio –"pero hoy esta chica es mi cita".

Yamato prácticamente se interpuso entre Koichi y yo. Me abochorné por ese acto inmaduro y rudo de su parte. Tenía todo el dinero del mundo, pero ni un gramo de educación.

-"¿De verdad, Sorita?, lo lamento, no quise se imprudente…".

-"Descuida, no es lo que piensas, Koichi-san"- dije –"yo puedo ir sola, sólo estoy un poco mareada".

La frescura del viento de nuevo hizo que el vestido me tocara la piel con suavidad. Mi boca quiso decir algo, pero la sellé. Sí. Lo que sentía era excitación.

Koichi nos guió algo cohibido, de hecho caminó varios pasos delante de nosotros. No le permití a Yamato que me tocara, pero iba a mi lado y no me quitaba la vista de encima.

Atrás venían Miyako, Mimi y Koushiro, éste último carraspeando por la gente y el ruido. Ryo Akiyama se perdió entre la gente.

Había muchos jóvenes en la explanada. Chicos de mi edad que reían, gritaban con la música y se mezclaban en la multitud.

Yo estaba ahí pero no los percibía por el calor que sentía. Todo se estaba concentrando en mi entrepierna, lo que me tenía muy asustada.

Estaba excitada de verdad.

Nunca antes me había pasado, a excepción de cuando Ishida se había atrevido a tocarme más de la cuenta, aunque la sensación había sido en una escala menor.

No quería sentirme así, débil y fácil. Pero así me percibía en esos momentos. Tenía que buscar la manera de contener esas emociones… yo… quería en verdad disfrutar el concierto, olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días.

Quería que todo fuera un cuento. Ser una Cenicienta de verdad, pero de esas que no consiguen príncipe. Por que las hay ¿verdad?... debe de haberlas.

No me gustaba la sensación que me causaba ver los ojos celestes de Yamato Ishida; no me gustaba su música, ni su voz, ni su actitud de príncipe, ni su piel pálida.

Ojalá todo fuera un cuento. La tarjeta roja, el nuevo Taichi, la pesadilla de mi violación…

Mi violación. Trataba de no pensar en ella. Pero siempre salía a flote. No importaba qué tanto me esforzara por rememorar un buen recuerdo, porque de cualquier manera las manos de ese hombre terminaban golpeándome contra el piso y su miembro terminaba rompiéndome. Haciéndome giras.

Los recuerdos no servían para olvidar a veces.

-"¿Estás bien, Sora?"- la voz de Kouji me hizo retornar a la realidad. Le vi frente a mí. Al parecer acabábamos de entrar al camerino de los Lobos Adolescentes y nos habíamos topado con él.

¿Había caminado sin darme cuenta?, ¿qué estaba pasando conmigo?, sacudí al cabeza. Al lado de Kouji estaba Koichi, los dos me miraban preocupados.

-"Ay, qué lugar más ordinario"- se quejó Mimi, lo dijo en voz bajita, pero la escuché bien.

Yamato seguía a mi lado sin decir nada.

-"Kouji-san, lo siento, me distraje…"- le dije, sonreí lo mejor que pude –"ya estoy lista para verlos tocar como en los viejos tiempos".

-"¿Bromeas?"- fue la respuesta de Kouji, mientras tocaba mi frente –"Tienes fiebre".

-"Lo mejor será que regreses a tu casa para reposar"- agregó Koichi.

Negué.

No.

Definitivamente no. Ese concierto significaba un respiro para mí. No iba a dejar que esa absurda sensibilidad se llevara mi entusiasmo de ver a mis viejos amigos de tocar… quería ver de nuevo a Kouji con la guitarra, quería que me dedicara al menos una canción.

El noviazgo entre Kouji y yo en realidad había sido muy inocente.

Solamente nos habíamos besado un par de veces, siempre me había dado la sensación de que Kouji me veía más como una hermanita que como una mujer.

Y a lo mejor era cierto, en aquel entonces apenas tenía 14 años.

Había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo. Mis padres se habían separado, en la secundaria había tenido pocos amigos y mi vida había dado un vuelco por culpa de los Digital Cuatro.

Yo ya no era yo. Era una réplica de aquella niña de sonrisa tímida que solía amar el fútbol sóccer más que a las muñecas. Ya no era yo.

El camerino era un cuarto desordenado. Noté que Yamato lo inspeccionaba cuidadosamente. Takuya y Tomoki entraron entonces.

Los dos acudieron a saludarme inmediatamente.

-"¡Mi pobre Sorita está enferma!"- se quejó Takuya –"Creo que hay un remedio para el resfriado, iré a ver".

-"Takuya-san"- regañó Tomoki, el más joven de la banda. Era sólo un año mayor que yo. –"no hagas eso, está contraindicado automedicar a las personas. Koichi-san tiene razón, Sora-san debería regresar a descansar a su casa, ya habrá otras oportunidades de que nos vea".

-"Podríamos darle un concierto privado"- consideró Koichi.

-"No"- expresé con terquedad –"aquí me quedo".

Kouji suspiró.

-"Sigues igual de terca"- opinó algo fastidiado. Fue hasta un servibar y sacó una botella de agua –"toma, a lo mejor te ayuda un poco de agua".

Gritos de frenesí adolescente estaban llegando a mi oído, pero como en otra dimensión. El camerino tenía una pequeña ventana, por la que llegaba el sonido y se veían las sombras de los jóvenes que exigían que iniciara el concierto.

-"Me quedaré con Sora aquí, en este lugar"- dijo de pronto Yamato, con un sarcasmo que no pude traducir. Lo noté un poco ansioso, pero seguía mirándome como lobo –"seguramente un poco de paz le hará bien y cuando esté en condiciones de escuchar el ruido que dicen tocar, pues la acompañaré a las gradas".

-"Oye, chaval, no te permito que insultes nuestra música"- gruñó Takuya. Kouji también miró con odio al rubio. –"ni siquiera nos has oído, ¿cierto?, menudos amiguitos te traes, Sorita".

-"No son… mis amigos"- quise defenderme.

-"Soy su cita"- aclaró Yamato, triunfante –"y, por supuesto que los he oído. Apestan. Su vocalista principal tuvo una crisis de hipertensión por obesidad que lo dejó fuera de la jugada, en cuanto al rock que supuestamente tocan, pues no tienen mucha afinación que digamos… las letras, quizá son lo más rescatable de su banda; el público pobre que tienen les aplaude porque no saben lo que es la música y quizás por sus apariencias, aunque no tienen nada de extraordinario".

-"¡Cómo te atreves!"- gorgeó Takuya. Kouji apretó los puños, pero Koichi se interpuso entre Yamato y su gemelo.

-"Han enviado la versión beta de su disco a la empresa de mi padre muchas veces"- se rió Yamato –"nadie los ha querido contratar, pero con un buen vocalista podrían sobrevivir".

-"¿Empresa?"- dijo Tomoki.

-"Mi compañero es dueño del emporio musical Ishida"- susurró con malicia el "Nerd de Computadoras" -", pero esto es aburrido, Yama-san, iré a buscar a Tai-san y a Jou-senpai…"

-"Eh, me voy contigo, Izumi-senpai"- dijo rápidamente Miyako.

-"¿Así que te juntas con juniors presuntuosos, Sora?"- preguntó Kouji.

No respondí. Estaba aún más cálida. No podía contestar, incluso respirar me causaba inquietud.

-"Vivimos en la misma residencia"- Yamato se sentía en un pedestal. –"y hoy es mi cita… en fin, pero creo que lo importante es que ella descanse y ustedes comiencen a retorcer sus guitarras, ¿no es así?".

-"¡Espera!"- el rostro de Takuya ya no era de odio. Los ojos le brillaban –"Eres conocido de Sorita y ella nos aprecia, si tú hablaras con tus padres sobre nuestra música tal vez pudiéramos conseguir grabar un disco…".

-"No me extraña, al final en lugar de 'lobos' son 'perros falderos'".

-"¡Takuya!"- gritó Kouji –"no necesitamos la ayuda de nadie".

-"Chicos, el concierto ya casi comienza"- apuró Tomoki –"creo que el sujeto éste tiene razón, Sora-san debe descansar aquí, en el intermedio veremos cómo sigue y a lo mejor ya estará mejor para vernos tocar".

-"Es lo más sensato"- consideró Koichi –"Lamento que estés enferma, Sorita, pero te dedicaremos el concierto con nuestro corazón, tal vez no seamos los mejores, pero hacemos lo que podemos y nos gusta nuestro trabajo".

Takuya lanzó un bufido desanimado.

Tomoki se puso su gorra y se fue adelantando al escenario, seguido por Koichi.

Kouji me acercó una silla e hizo que me sentara en ella.

-"Descansa"- dijo.

-"Kouji-san, gomen nasai…"

-"No te preocupes, sólo una cosa es tu culpa"- admitió.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunté débilmente.

-"Juntarte con esa mierda de personas".

Sonreí.

-"¿Kouji-san?".

-"¿Mmh?"

-"Deja las mejores rolas para el final, te prometo que te escucharé".

Él también me sonrió.

No sentí ñáñaras a pesar del calor que invadía mi cuerpo, pero la sensación de simpatía se intensificó.

-"Takuya-san, estoy ansiosa por oír el concierto, dedíquenme una canción a mí, ¿quieren?"- dijo Mimi, pensé que ella se había machado antes con Koushiro y Miyako, pero al parecer había seguido curioseando el lugar.

-"Seguro, pequeña, deja te acompaño a tu asiento".

-"¡Sí!"- se emocionó Mimi, luego volteó a verme -"¡Que te mejores, Cenicienta!".

No supe si le respondí. Pero su voz dejó de escucharse. Kouji le echó una última mirada a Yamato y salió del camerino.

Yo cerré los ojos.

Calor. Sentía mucho calor.

Yamato sacó su celular mientras se dirigía a la entrada del camerino.

¿Iba a irse también? ¿Me iba a dejar sola? ¿Cómo podía acabar con la sensación de vértigo en mi vientre?

Cerró la puerta del camerino.

-"Hagamos nuestra propia música"- sugirió con tono dulce.

-"No vuelvas a insultar a… mis amigos"- le rogué.

-"Si juegan a hacer música está bien, pero si se quieren dedicar a la música en serio, deben hacerlo mejor"- consideró con seriedad.

Luego sacó su celular.

-"Espera a que te dé la señal"- fue lo que dijo después de que marcó. No supe a quien le había llamado, pero no me dio buena espina.

Definitivamente ese rubio no me daba buena espina.

Estaba nublado. Mis ojos veían neblina alrededor.

Había sido una mala idea quedarme encerrada con Yamato en ese camerino. No me gustaba su mirada y su sonrisa. No me gustaba que se acercara lentamente hacía mí. No me gustaba sentirme emocionada.

Pero… a lo mejor lo que no me gustaba era que me fascinara verle.

Me arrebató la botella de agua, la abrió y dejó caer un chorro de líquido en mi cabello.

Un camino de frescura deshizo el peinado que Mimi se había esmerado en hacerme.

El agua se fue deslizando hasta alcanzar mi frente, me acarició el perfil y el cuello… fue cayendo directamente hasta el escote de mis pechos.

-"No… no te acerques demasiado".

-"Hace calor"- susurró -"¿tienes calor, Sora?".

Lo dijo de manera seductora, mirándome intensamente. Se inclinó hacia mí y me acarició la quijada.

-"Ah…" - dejé salir débilmente. Su caricia se había sentido tan bien…

Él se hincó. Tomó mis manos y las besó.

-"Tranquila, yo voy a hacerte sentir bien y te demostraré todo lo que te quiero".

¿Qué pretendía con ese tipo de actitudes?, no. No estaba bien que me gustara sentir sus manos en mi rostro, no estaba bien percibir esas sensaciones.

El calor. El maldito calor me estaba volviendo loca. Le di un empujón y me puse de pie, tambaleándome.

No estaba enferma, era sólo que estaba estimulada. Sexo. Tenía que ver con sexo.

Caminé hasta la mesa donde generalmente maquillan a los artistas. Era un mueble viejo, con un espejo roto, en el que me veía doble. En lugar de maquillaje, en la mesa había un par de cepillos para el cabello y gel.

Me vi a través del reflejo. Prácticamente me estaba derritiendo. El calor estaba asentado en mis mejillas, que lucían como rosas de color carmesí, mis ojos estaban desorbitados, mi cabello húmedo y pegado a la frente. El suave vestido gris que Mimi me había comprado se había ajustado a mi cuerpo sudoroso, mis manos temblaban.

El deseo crecía, pero el temor también.

Por el espejo vi que Yamato se ponía detrás de mí y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-"Déjame amarte, Sora, sé lo que necesitas…"- insistió, lamiendo mi oreja,

-"Tengo qué salir de aquí-" dije como robot, tratando de ahogar el escalofrío que había sufrido al sentir su lengua sobre mi lóbulo.

Me abrazó con fuerza. Mucha fuerza. Su abrazo me incitaba más, agitaba mi respiración.

-"Te amo".

Lo que estaba pasando no era una coincidencia.

No era normal que yo me sintiera así, era como si Yamato mismo hubiera planeado que él y yo estuviéramos solos en ese camerino.

Él era astuto y chantajista, pero… ¿era su culpa? ¿Era tan calculador?

_Las palabras fueron avispas_

_y las calles como dunas_

_cuando aún te espero llegar_

La música de los Lobos Adolescentes me distrajo un momento. Habían comenzado su primera canción. Las voces de Koichi y Kouji eran los que cantaban. Eran voces que sonaban como cascadas, mientras Yamato seguía tendiéndome una trampa. Porque era una trampa, lo sabía, el cazador era él, y yo su presa.

_En un ataúd guardo tu tacto y una corona_

_con tu pelo enmarañado_

_queriendo encontrar un arco iris infinito_

-"¿Qué… qué me pasa?"- le pregunté, dándome la vuelta. Él siguió asfixiándome en sus brazos.

-"¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí?".

-"Tú… planeaste todo esto"- lo culpé.

-"¿Te refieres al afrodisíaco?"- cuestionó con calma.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- interrumpir -"¿afrodisíaco?, ¿me diste un… afrodisíaco?".

Eso explicaba el calor, eso explicaba mi sensibilidad… eso me ponía las cosas claras, pero NO hacía que dejara de sentirlas.

-"Yo no te di nada, sólo que tienes todos los síntomas"- me explicó con hipocrecía, con su mirada sobre la mía. Subió su mano y delineó mis labios –"Si no te doy un poco de placer vas a enfermar de verdad, ¿duele, no es así?, yo te haré sentir bien. Tienes que relajarte, ¿de acuerdo?, tenemos que dejar salir el efecto de la droga".

Le solté una cachetada con la mayor fuerza posible. Yamato la aceptó de buena gana y volvió a abrazarme, puso su cabeza en mi hombro, sentí sus cabellos dorados tocándome y haciéndome suspirar.

-"Te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo en estos instantes"- aseguró.

Alzó mi cuerpo y me sentó en la mesita de maquillaje. No me dio tiempo de defenderme, porque inmediatamente me besó. Fue un beso enérgico que absorbió mis labios.

-"Ahhh, mmhh, ¡NO!"- rogué. No podía hacer más. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando ante sus caricias.

Estaba en el ojo del huracán. Estaba perdida. Pero, yo… yo quería estar perdida entre sus brazos. En el fondo eso quería, me repugnaba admitirlo, pero eso quería.

_Mis manos que aún son de hueso_

_y tu vientre sabe a pan_

_la catedral que es tu cuerpo_

_lo será del enemigo_

La canción se oía al fondo. Yo lo dejé tocarme.

Me besó el cuello y con su mano derecha desenmarañó más mi cabello rojizo. Su otra mano acababa de tocarme los pechos, pero suavemente.

-"¡NO!"- insistí, se lo dije con lágrimas, que salieron a borbotones de mis ojos.

Sus manos amables no se parecían a las de Oikawa, pero no quería imaginarme aquella escena. No quería revivir ese sexo amargo que me había perforado parte de la vida.

-"Sí"- susurró con su voz de luzbel –"te haré mía. Lo vas a olvidar, nunca pasó nada… ¿acaso mis manos se parecen a las de él?"- delineó con suavidad uno de mis pezones. Subió sus labios a la altura de mi frente y me besó –"No es lo correcto, pero es mi manera de hacer las cosas, de hacerte mi mujer".

Traté de forcejear, pero cada vez que lo pateaba o cacheteaba, él no se movía. Seguía acariciándome lentamente. Con sus manos recorría mi cuerpo; dejaba la marca de sus labios sobre mí como si estuviera haciendo un camino nuevo en mi piel.

Dirigió sus manos hacia cierre de mi vestido, lo jaló fácilmente, como si la prenda estuviera diseñada para desaparecer rápidamente.

Era un vestido sin mangas que dejó al descubierto mis pechos, hacia los cuales él dirigió su boca. Los besó.

Sus manos buscaron la cara interior de mis muslos y tocaron mi entrepierna, aunque sobre mi ropa interior.

Estaba paralizada. Sintiendo todas las descargas eléctricas que explotaban en mi cuerpo. Malditas hormonas. Mis brazos estaban colgados en mis costados, sin vida. Con lo único que respondía era con mis lágrimas y mis gemidos.

El calor se estaba esparciendo por todo mi cuerpo y me estaba volviendo loca.

-"T-te lo dije… si lo haces… serás como él".

-"Que así sea"- atravesó la ropa interior con sus dedos.

Me retorcí al sentirlo. No supe si grité, pero traté de ahogar el gemido que nació desde mi sexo.

-"Por... favor"- le rogué que se detuviera.

Pero Yamato me ignoró, siguió tocándome, sus dedos me acariciaban con apremio, como si quisieran conseguir algo de mi clítoris.

Fui perdiendo la poca fuerza que me quedaba debido a todas las sensaciones que sentía. Eran una tras otra, una tras otra sin parar.

Apenas podía soltar los suspiros y esconder mi cara entre los hombros de Yamato. Él, con su mano libre, delineaba mis pechos y mi abdomen.

El maldito afrodisíaco me estaba venciendo.

-"Bien… te estás humedeciendo acá abajo"- murmuró.

-"T-te o-odio…"- pude decir.

-"Todo va a estar bien, no sentirás dolor... necesitas libertarte del afrodisíaco, lo necesitas".

Yamato estaba decidido, de eso no había duda. Me miró. Sus ojos ya no eran de hielo, al contrario, eran electrizantes, parecían querer convertirse en dos supernovas.

-"Ahh"- dejé salir cuando ya no pude más. Subí mis brazos y le rodeé la espalda. –"Yamato…".

-"Te amo"- repitió una vez más, sacando sus dedos de mi entrepierna y desabrochándose la bragueta.

Deslizó mi ropa interior por mis piernas y las abrió. Yo temblaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo, mientras me abrazaba de su espalda sudada.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué hacía?

Sentí su erección entre mis piernas.

No sabía si todo estaba perdido, si en la guerra era la derrotada. No sabía si él lo había planeado todo… lo único que tenía en claro es que los dos deseábamos eso, lo único que entendía era que entre la piel suave de Yamato no estaba escondido ningún Yukio Oikawa.

_Eras verano y mil tormentas_

_y yo el león que sonríe a las paredes_

_que he vuelto a pintar del mismo color_

-"… Nhhhg-Nooo…".

Todo fue como si hubiera entrado a un campo lleno niebla. Mis pensamientos desparecieron. Las sensaciones inundaron mi cuerpo. Le dije que no con la boca, pero mi corazón saltó de júbilo, traicionándome, mi cuerpo cedió.

Él entro en mí. Con seguridad. Como si no pudiera haber otra solución. Su trampa se sentía simplemente deliciosa.

-"Por...favor... sal... ah..."- le pedí entre jadeos. Yamato estaba dentro de mí, inmovilizado y viendo que me encogía en sus brazos, como mantequilla.

-"¿Te duele, Sora?"- me preguntó. Su tono de voz sonó dulce, expectante. Mis piernas se encogieron alrededor de su cintura. Sentí el peso de su cuerpo, pero en mi cabeza. Seguía reclinada en mueble donde minutos anteriores seguro se habían alistado los Lobos Adolescentes, atrás de mí había estaba el espejo partido en dos. ¿Yamato estaría mirando cómo temblaba mi espalda?

No. El cuerpo no me dolía, me había estimulado lo suficiente y la droga me entumía los otros sentidos. Lo que dolía era el engaño y su rostro sudado lleno de autosatisfacción, como si hubiera ganado un trofeo, o como si hubiera sido el causante del estallido de una bomba. Y lo era.

-"Te lo ruego..."- mis mejillas estaban por convulsionarse, pero no más que mi vientre, que se encogía y se agrandara: quería que él se moviera dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo era traición: anhelaba el sexo. –"...sal".

Me hundió la cabeza en su hombro, pude oler su cabello y su cuello sudado. Me gustaba ése olor.

-"¿De verdad quieres que salga?"- preguntó seductoramente, moviendo su cadera y su miembro dentro de mí. Gemí levemente y mi cuerpo volvió a sentir que temblaba.

Negué, soltando tres lágrimas que tenía atrapadas en mis ojos. Me odiaba a mí misma por ser tan débil. ¿Por qué había tomado esa droga? ¿Cómo la había tomado?

-"Limítate a responderme, Sora"- pidió él; no entendía cómo podía guardar tan bien la compostura estando en la antesala del sexo –"¿Te duele que te toque?".

-"E-eso... debiste preguntarlo antes... de ponerme esta trampa...".

-"¿Todavía piensas que fui yo quien te puso así? ¿Cómo podría haber sido culpa mía si no te he dado nada de comer o beber?" - se rió –"... pero, Sora, los afrodisíacos son para disfrutarse".

-"Ah"- volví a soltar mientras volvía a moverse dentro de mí. De repente su cuerpo también temblaba, como si su paciencia estuviera desapareciendo.

-"Dímelo, por favor, ¿te duele?".

-"... no"- por fin admití, alzando la cabeza. Yamato se mostró conforme y halagado, en cuanto sus ojos azules chocaron con los míos, me dedicó una sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto en el rostro. Era éxtasis.

Me abrazó lentamente y susurró con esa voz de ángel caído que tenía:

-"Esta es tu primera vez... este será tu primer orgasmo y de ahora en adelante serás sólo mía".

No dijo nada más, sólo comenzó a moverse dentro de mí. Nos recargamos en el espejo, como si fuera la cabecera de una cama, se inclinó en mi cuerpo y me besó. Yo volví esconderme en su cuerpo, con las lágrimas fuera de control, le arañé la espalda buscando un punto donde pudiera aferrarme sin desvanecerme. El comenzó a resbalar su sexo en mí, haciéndome desaparecer y reaparecer en milésimas de segundos.

Toda yo sumisa, como perdedora. Todo él brillando, como si tuviera el poder de destruir el mundo.

Atrás, la música de los Lobos Adolescentes llenaba el camerino ante nuestros gemidos y temblores.

_No sé distinguir entre besos y raíces_

_no sé distinguir lo complicado de lo simple_

_Y ahora estás en mi lista_

_de promesas a olvidar_

_todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada_

La voces metálicas de Kouji y Koichi eran sombras que me erizaban la piel. El concierto afuera, Yamato adentro de mí, haciéndome el amor como seguro lo tenía planeado, y yo sin defensa alguna, porque lo disfrutaba, porque esa droga y yo estábamos de acuerdo.

El rostro pálido de Oikawa sobre mi cuerpo se disolvía para convertirse en Yamato, en un iceberg derritiéndose. 'Esta es tu primera vez', me había dicho, 'este será tu primer orgasmo y de ahora en adelante serás solo mía'.

¿Por qué todo había terminado así? ¿Por qué tuve que sucumbir ante sus deseos y planes? ¿Por qué en el fondo de mi ser sus deseos son tan parecidos a los míos?

_Fin del P.O.V. Sora Takenouchi_

Continuará en la segunda parte: la célula que explota

--

G r a c i a s

Por leerme…

En el próximo capítulo sabremos qué pasará con Yamato, Sora y con el concierto de Los Lobos Adolescentes.

Espero sus comentarios

--


	18. La célula que explota

Agosto de 2010: Hace un año que no actualizaba este fanfic, pero finalmente me atreví a subir al menos este episodio, que habla sobre el protagonista de la saga y su manera de percibir el sexo. Lamento mucho la demora de este capi, en verdad que no había tenido ni tiempo, ni demasiada inspiración. Pero eso sí, mi idea de finalizar este fic es un hecho, aunque me tarde siglos… muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído esta historia y me han enviado reviews sobre sus opiniones, que son todas muy valiosas para mí… sin más, los dejo con la lectura y espero también sus comentarios.

ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene escenas sobre sexo, así que están avisados. Ni Digimon ni las ideas de algunos me pertenecen, sólo la enredosa trama, supongo. Tampoco me pertenecen la letra de la canción que utilicé para ambientar el fanfic.

Quince.- "La célula explota, si le aplicas la chispa adecuada"

P a r t e d o s : L a c é l u l a e x p l o t a

_Flash back_

-Yama- dijo Taichi a mitad de la madrugada, cuando no hay sol ni luna -¿Estás despierto?

-Déjame dormir, Tai…- rogó Yamato Ishida, echándose la almohada encima, para dejar de oír la voz de su amigo. Se hizo bola en la colchoneta, la idea de una pijamada no había sido "tan" buena.

Jou se había quedado dormido temprano y Koushiro seguramente seguía en la computadora de la sala de juegos. Taichi y Yamato habían decidido irse a domir a las 3 de la madrugada, pero nomás el moreno había tocado el colchón, no le había parado la boca.

-Ayer cumplí trece años- refirió Tai.

Yamato bufó, dando a entender de que la fiesta del día anterior y la pijamada le habían ayudado a entender que lo sabía.

–Pero ha sido terrible- apuntó.

-Sobre todo la fiesta- consideró Yamato, entre bostezos.

-Quiero un verdadero festejo y sé que podríamos hacer- dijo Taichi –Creo que ya es hora de que nos acostemos con las chicas, ya entramos a la secundaria.

-Mh, ¿quieres que lo hagamos con algunas del club de fans?- comentó con supuesta naturalidad Yamato, sin embargo, en su mente apareció un hombre violando a su mejor amigo a los 6 años.

-No. Quiero a una mujer mayor.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos entonces?

-Vamos a ir adonde mi padre siempre va a engañar a la bruja de mi madre, pagaremos y no habrá problemas… se la quiero meter a una mujer cuanto antes, ¿tú no?

Yamato se encogió en el futón. En el fondo sabía que lo único que quería Taichi era olvidar.

-Será interesante, ahora duérmete- dijo el rubio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza –Pero no le diremos a Jou.

-Claro que no, él nos impediría ir- expresó el moreno -aunque si se le encimara a una chica sería provechoso para nosotros, dejaría de estar de aguafiestas…

Yamato se rió.

-Izzy-chan todavía es pequeño, no es justo que pierda la virginidad antes que yo- agregó Tai.

Yamato quiso gritarle que ya no poseía virginidad alguna, pero nunca se había enfrentado a Taichi con respecto a ese tema. Era algo que era mejor callarse, como el hecho de que su hermano Takeru estaba lejos de él.

-De acuerdo, ahora duérmete. Al rato iremos.

o.o

**_Al otro día…_**

-No comprendo, Koushiro-kun, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?

Koushiro hizo un reverencia; Jou frunció el entrecejo y emitió un largo suspiro, mientras Yamato y Taichi jugaban vencidas y miraban la escena con diversión.

-Entiendo el procedimiento- dijo Izzy –el ovulo y el espermatozoide se unen para la fecundación, ¿pero cómo se logra eso?, la profesora no lo explicó detalladamente en clase de biología… mmh, no sé cómo llegan a unirse los gametos… sé que un hombre y una mujer deben tener relaciones sexuales, pero ¿cómo?

Jou se puso rojo.

-¡Sabía que era una mala idea que te adelantaran un curso, Koushiro-kun!, el sexto grado es importante, pero tú hiciste caso omiso y te apuntaron en secundaria sólo por tus habilidades matemáticas, debieron ver el contexto de tu caso.

Koushiro asintió con aparente inocencia.

-Por eso quiero que me expliques- insistió el pelirrojo –sólo tú puedes precisarme esas cosas, Joe-senpai, porque Yamato y Taichi sólo dicen cosas que… bueno...

-Sí, sí, lo sé, no tienes qué decirme- comentó Jyou. El joven de 14 años se acomodó los anteojos y fulminó con la mirada al castaño y al rubio -¿Ese par ha estado tratando de pervertirte?

-Me han dicho algo de sexo oral y anal, pero no comprendí… ahhh y algo sobre que debo experimentar una orgía, pero tampoco entendí a lo que se referían exactamente- mencionó el pequeño, de 12.

-¡Es el colmo!, ahora mismo lo arreglaré- aseguró Joe –iré por unos libros de biología humana que tiene mi padre, y si es necesario, te explicaré la reproducción toda la tarde.

-Podemos traer unas revistas de Playboy- susurró Taichi.

-Ah, no, eso no, nada de porquerías- reprochó el Kido –Es más, le daré clases serias a Izzy sobre esto, ustedes dos mejor váyanse a su casa, no quiero que le anden diciendo perversiones.

El chico se puso de pie y salió de su habitación con el paso presto. Yamato le siguió unos segundos y cuando lo vio desaparecer del pasillo, sonrió.

-_Jaja_, se lo ha creído- se burló, Taichi también soltando la carcajada –eres bueno, Izzy-chan, no se te pudo ocurrir nada mejor para quitar a Joe del camino.

-Ha sido bochornoso- admitió Koushiro -¿Pero en verdad van a ir a acostarse con chicas?

-Sí, claro, te tocará cuando cumplas 13- respondió Taichi, poniéndose de pie. –Yo mismo te llevaré a que te cojas a una muchachota.

Koushiro negó.

-No, gracias, no lo haría de esa manera, pero es entretenido echarles la mano con esto, será mejor que se marchen antes de que Joe-senpai quiera darles clases de biología a ustedes también.

-Sí, tienes razón- soltó Yamato, con aparente indiferencia.

-¿Pero cómo ha podido creerse Jou que no sabes cómo se la mete un hombre a una mujer?, ¡por Dios, tienes 11!- ironizó Taichi.

El pelirrojo encogió los hombros.

-A Joe le gusta creer que enseña- creyó Yamato –ahora vámonos, Tai, antes de que me arrepienta… no sé si me vas a llevar a un burdel barato con viejas llenas de sida.

-No seas tonto, con estas duerme mi papá todo el tiempo y se le ve más saludable que nunca, soborné a mi guardaespaldas para que nos lleve, le he prometido un dineral.

-Como sea, vámonos.- reiteró el rubio –te debemos una, Izzy.

-Vaya que sí… imagino que esta clase será larga…- comentó el chico, haciéndoles una seña con la mano a sus amigos, quienes finalmente salieron de la mansión Kido de manera sigilosa.

Joe llegó minutos después, con una pila de libros encima.

-¿Dónde están ese par?- preguntó al no ver a Yamato y a Taichi.

-Se han ido- dijo el Izumi –dijeron que les aburriría la clase que ibas a darme, pero ¿verdad que sigue en pie tu explicación?

El muchacho volvió a ponerse rojo y asintió inmediatamente.

o.o

Taichi y Yamato no hablaron mientras un convertible los llevaba a su primera casa de citas. El guardaespaldas tampoco había dicho gran cosa.

Al llegar, el heredero Ishida vio una casa vieja, decorada al estilo japonés, y sintió que se le agarrotaba el vientre. Aún no había tenido relaciones con nadie, aunque había presenciado cómo violaban a su amigo a los 6 años.

Por más que imaginaba cómo sería el sexo con una mujer, no podía sacarse de la mente los gemidos de Taichi, mientras el secuestrador de ambos lo penetraba. A lo mejor no era buena idea perder su virginidad de esa manera.

-¿Qué?, ¿estás nervioso, Yama?- se burló Taichi -¿tienes miedo de tener una eyaculación precoz?, jaja, ¿o de que no se te ponga dura?

-No seas imbécil- gruñó el rubio.

Al bajarse le dieron el dinero al guardia.

-Recógenos a media noche- pidió Tai –la vieja bruja de Madre sólo me dio permiso de regresar de la casa de Joe hasta esa hora, si no lo haces bien, no sólo te correrá mi madre, sino que yo te destruiré.

Eso alcanzó a oír Yamato, a pesar de que se había adelantado a la casa, para observarla mejor. Así como la residencia principal de los Yagami, la construcción tenía jardines y una charca con peces y lirios.

De reojo vio que el convertible se perdía en la calle. En pocos segundos Taichi lo alcanzó.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó el moreno, mientras arrastraba a Yamato a la recepción, donde una mujer muy gorda les atendió y comenzó a hablar con Tai.

Tampoco puso mucha atención, se dedicó a mirar el recibidor, como si fuera la primera vez que acudía a uno. Matt se sentía muy pequeño en esos momentos.

-Todo listo- anunció Tai –le dije quienes eran mis padres y le amenacé, todo es tan fácil si eres rico, nos dará a las mejores.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Tai?, ¿no sería mejor con chicas del colegio?

-No seas llorica, estoy muy entusiasmado, además, ¿no fue mi cumpleaños ayer?, prometiste que nos acostaríamos hoy con una puta.

-Por acá, Yagami-bocchan- dijo la madrota y de nueva cuenta Taichi jaló a Yamato tras él.

Los pasaron a un salón muy amplio, donde había camas para broncearse y hacer masajes. En el lugar, sin embargo, no había personas. No se oían gritos de placer, ni suspiros entrecortados.

Un par de mujeres aparecieron entonces, pero por otra entrada.

Una era morena y con curvas muy marcadas. Vestía un kimono desaliñado y tenía un lunar en una de las mejillas. La otra traía el cabello pintado de dorado y tenía una cara de muñeca de porcelana.

-¡Yo quiero a la rubia!- dijo Taichi inmediatamente y sin más fue al encuentro de la mujer.

-Espero no te desagrade quedarte conmigo- susurró la morena a Matt, lanzándole un beso en el aire.

La madrota dio indicaciones y les dejó.

-Yama, cógela con ganas- se rió Taichi antes de irse con la chica pegada al cuerpo. Desparecieron en una puerta que Ishida no había notado.

-¿Vamos también?- preguntó la otra mujer, la de él. Yamato asintió, pero no le tomó del brazo mientras la puta le dirigía a la habitación donde tendría su primer encuentro sexual.

Cuando menos pensó ya la tenía encima. Ella no le había preguntado siquiera si podía acercársele. Pero Yamato se dejó llevar por la enormidad de esos senos y los besos en el cuello que la sexo-servidora le plantaba en el cuello.

El vértigo le robaba los suspiros chico, pero al fondo todavía sentía cierta pesadumbre, por no llevar control alguno de su primera vez.

La mujer le sacó el pantalón y le masajeó el miembro hasta hacerlo crecer. Yamato se había masturbado antes, para experimentar, pero los labios y las manos de una puta eran mucho más excitantes que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido antes.

-¿Quieres que te monte?- preguntó la mujer, mientras empujaba al rubio sobre la cama y se disponía a introducirse la virilidad del muchacho.

-¡No!- dijo de repente Matt. –yo… soy quien debe… montarte a ti

Se incorporó, hasta recostar a la morena. Y tratando de olvidar los gemidos de Taichi y del hombre que lo había violado, se concentró en sus propios gimoteos.

Entró en aquella mujer madura y le exprimió todo el placer que sus trece años le permitieron.

Y sin embargo, desde aquella primera vez, el chico sabía que eso no iba a ser suficiente para un alma atormentada como la suya.

_Fin del Flash Back_

o.o

**_En el camerino de los Lobos Adolescentes…_**

Yamato sintió que Sora se le retorcía con torpeza mientras la penetraba.

Sus gemidos se escuchaban como zumbidos de abejas que le picaban la piel y lo llenaban de calor.

Él movió las caderas en ella, como si estuviera domando a un caballo salvaje.

El afrodisíaco que le había dado a la chica la había dejado sin guardia, pero la inocencia de la casi-virginidad la corroía por cada célula.

Y él, Yamato, hacía que estas células explotaran.

"Esta es tu primera vez... este será tu primer orgasmo y de ahora en adelante serás sólo mía". Eso le había dicho, pero se le había olvidado agregar que anhelaba que quisiera que esta fuera la primera vez también de él, de ambos.

Todas las veces que había eyaculado en otras mujeres se volvieron cartas sin leer. Todos los pechos que había lamido se convirtieron en barro. Todos las clítoris que había trastornado con sus dedos, se habían transformado en unas cuerdas de guitarras oxidadas, sin mantenimiento.

La quería. Del odio ácido hacia esa chica pelirroja, le brotaba la pasión.

A sus costados, mientras su miembro hacía un terremoto en el cuerpo de Sora, los colores se intensificaban para Yamato, lo mismo que su libido.

Los senos de Sora se quemaban y chocaban con su pecho. Sus pezones se resbalaban entre los de ella y se ponían rígidos. Matt quería tocarlos, pero las sensaciones lo tenían desbordado, y salvo sus embestidas, no podía organizar sus movimientos.

El pantalón había caído al piso. El metal del cinturón revoloteaba en el despreciable camerino de Los Lobos Adolescentes, mientras afuera se mal-tocaba una música que extrañamente a Yamato le llegaban al corazón.

_"Hay veces que no tengo ganas de verte_

_Hay veces que no quiero ni tocarte_

_Hay veces que quisiera ahogarte en un grito_

_Y olvidarme de toda materia, pero no me atrevo"._

No era capaz de escuchar su propia respiración, pero podía asegurar que los latidos de la muchacha que hacía suya le resonaban una y otra vez.

Matarla sería la mejor opción. Presionarle el cuello hasta asfixiarle. Hacerle el amor hasta que se le acabara el corazón…

En el fondo, Yamato sabía que era imposible. Ni siquiera la muerte podría separarlo de su nueva adicción. Ahora que la había probado, quería amar con fervor, aunque fuera un copo de nieve en el ecuador.

_"Hay veces que no dejo de soñarte_

_de acariciarte hasta que ya no pueda,_

_Hay veces que quisiera morir contigo_

_y olvidarme de toda materia,_

_pero no me atrevo"._

Arreció sus movimientos, mientras Sora se estremecía de nueva cuenta en un segundo orgasmo que le había producido esa píldora. Él sintió que sus testículos tocaban por tiempos la piel morena de la mujer, mientras que ésta se defendía atascándole los dedos en la espalda. Unos dedos de uñas cortas, sin filo. Era la manera de ella de penetrarle.

Acercó sus labios a los de Sora y le besó. Ella no retrocedió. Le gustaba, lo sabía. Esa humedad lo sugería. No había dolor, aunque las células de ambos estuvieran hechas pedazos.

Hubo un momento en que Yamato ya no tuvo control tampoco. Quedó perdido en el sentimiento. Lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a Sora y dejarse venir en ella con fuerza.

"… Hay veces que no sé lo que me pasa

Ya no puedo saber que es lo que pasa adentro,

Somos como gatos en celo,

… Somos una célula que explota…".

Hubo gritos que el chico no supo precisar de dónde venían; justo después, su semen salió a bocanadas a un lugar todavía más cálido. Sora seguía temblando, lo que provocó que Yamato sonriera.

Había triunfado.

La pelirroja era suya.

Pero Sora no estaba sonriendo. Sólo dejó caer los brazos a sus costados, como si fueran los de un muñeco sin vida. Los ojos y la piel le brillaban, mientras los suspiros le contraían en vientre.

Yamato seguía dentro de ella, por lo que salió de un jirón, en tanto la muchacha gimoteaba, asustada y confundida.

Los ojos azules de Matt bajaron la mirada a la entrepierna de Sora, por donde se resbalaban los líquidos de los dos. Luego alzó la cara y se miraron directamente.

Las lágrimas de Sora se resbalaron por las mejillas calientes, pero Yamato no fue capaz de sostener esas gotas de sal con sus manos. El camarote entero olía a sexo, la gritadera de las fans y el concierto comenzaron a fusionarse con el entorno.

Así estuvieron varios minutos, hasta que el silencio volvió, pero ni él, ni ella sabía si era real o ficticio, como la vez anterior.

Sólo, como en un patio trasero, las voces de los asistentes al concierto dejaban salir un barullo.

Matt tomó a Sora por la quijada, se acercó para besarla, pero en ese momento alguien giró la perilla de la puerta camarote.

-¡Está cerrada!- exclamó ese alguien.

-Pues claro, Takuya-baka, seguramente Sora sigue ahí- dejó salir la voz de el vocalista del grupo. La chica se paralizó. –Sora, ¿estás bien?, ¿puedes abrirnos?

La chica se llenó de terror, o eso creyó Yamato al verle descompuesta.

El vestido estaba desacomodado, como era sin hombros traía los pechos de fuera y la ropa interior estaba en el piso. Los cabellos sudados navegaban por todo el cuello de la chica y el maquillaje estaba destruido.

-¡Sorita! ¿estás ahí? ¿ese sujeto creído está ahí?, tenemos intermedio en el concierto, queremos ver cómo sigues…- reclamó el Takuya-baka.

-Llamaré al encargado- dijo alguien más.

Adentro, lo único que articuló Sora fue "No". Pero, en cambio, Yamato dio un suspiro largo, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y secaba el sudor de la frente de Sora.

-Déjamelo a mí- murmuró, mientras con movimientos suaves le acomodaba el cabello, le subía el vestido y seguía limpiándole.

Mientras zangoloteaban la puerta y seguían gritando, Yamato se puso los pantalones, se abrochó el cinto y limpió el semen que se había desperdigado. Le pasó a Sora la ropa interior y fue entonces cuando ella reaccionó y comenzó a vestirse.

-Voy a abrir- dijo fríamente Matt, en tanto Sora abría las ventanas.

Afuera, el clima estaba fresco. En cuanto abrió la puerta, Yamato sintió una ola gélida y de desprecio hacia las figuras que se fueron delimitando frente a él.

o.o

Lo sé… ha quedado muy corto, pero el próximo sí quedará largo porque ya incluye más avances para la trama. Este capi tenía como objetivo conocer un poco más lo que siente Yamato Ishida, espero lo haya logrado. Gracias por leer y espero con ansias sus comentarios.

Atentamente, CieloCriss.


	19. Ay de ti

Junio del 2011: ¡Hola a todos!, es muy grato para mí anunciarles que este fic no está muerto, sólo andaba de parranda en mi mente. Esta vez no tuvo que pasar un año para que pudiera actualizarlo, pero pasaron 10 meses, lo que me apena mucho. No sé si aún haya personas interesadas en el escrito, pero espero que sí. Puedo adelantar que me siento contenta porque al fin puede escribir algo de esta historia, porque es un proyecto que a mí me interesa mucho… en realidad, reconectarme con la trama y la complejidad de los personajes fue todo un reto.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dado su apoyo con D4. En un principio, este sólo iba a ser un fic que iba a "robar" aspectos y escenas de mangas shojo, pero finalmente mi mente dramática y complicada dejó del lado esa idea feliz y convirtió a este fic en una historia donde el amor y el desamor están en una guerra donde no existen ni perdedores ni ganadores. Es un hecho que este fic cuenta con personajes algo distorsionados e imperfectos que han sufrido mucho y que se autoproclaman malvados, pero también es un hecho que el amor, si bien no cura las heridas, las transforma en cosas más grandes.

ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene un lenguaje fuerte, lleno de malas palabras y frases impropias. Este fic tiene personajes indecisos y adolescentes que no son demasiado firmes. Este fic tiene un romance oscuro, donde hay escena explícitas. En este fic los personajes pueden llegar a drogarse, a alcoholizarse y a disparar un arma. Si estos temas te parecen sensibles, por favor no leas, no quisiera hacer que te sientas incómodo (a).

IMPORTANTE: Como soy una escritora a la que le gusta innovar en la narración, es primordial que sepas que la estructura de este capítulo (partido en dos) es diferente. Aquí, las manecillas del reloj parecen girar al revés… voy del futuro al pasado… es decir, se te va a mostrar antes el final y al último el principio. La trama va de atrás para adelante, pero espero puedas comprenderlo sin problemas.

RESUMEN: Sora era una chica normal, hasta que su madre decidió cambiarla a un colegio de niños ricos, donde cuatro muchachos, los más populares, le declaran la guerra. Casi al mismo tiempo, la pelirroja descubrirá que su madre tiene intensiones de casarse con un millonario, cuyo hijo, Yamato, es uno de esos chicos que le hacen la vida imposible. A partir de ahí, Sora y Yamato comienzan un enfrentamiento de amor y desamor en donde también participan otros personajes. En el capítulo anterior, Yamato por fin logró hacer suya a Sora después de darle un afrodisíaco. La posesión fue en el camerino de Los Lobos Adolescentes, un grupo de rock cuyos integrantes eran viejos amigos de la pelirroja… ¿qué pasará ahora?

**Digital Cuatro**

Por _CieloCriss_

Dieciséis.- "Ay de ti, Ay de mí"

P a r t e u n o : A y - d e - t i

_11:10 horas_

Lo despertó un haz de luz que traspasó las cortinas. Sus ojos sintieron un fuego que le quemó, le hirvió el iris y la pupila negra. Se sentó y le cayó de golpe un dolor de cabeza a fuerza de martillazos. Le zumbaron moscas imaginarias, con todo y telarañas o sus propios pensamientos.

Se hizo para atrás el cabello, se talló los párpados y pestañeó.

Koushiro se dio cuenta de que tenía resaca... había bebido y no se acordaba de lo que había pasado después.

Lo corroboró al notarse totalmente desnudo en una cama matrimonial desconocida, con un bulto al lado.

Un bulto que estaba tapado con cobijas, pero que olía a mujer.

Vio las sábanas largamente. Estaban revueltas y manchadas con discretas gotas de sangre.

Sexo. Había tenido sexo con la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Trató de recordar.

Invocó a la memoria, sin volverse a recostar, como lo anhelaba su cuerpo adormecido y lleno de dolor muscular.

Según su reloj de muñeca, eran las 11 de la mañana. Ayer, sin duda alguna, había sido el concierto de los Lobos Adolescentes.

-¿Cómo fue que me fui a emborrachar...?- se lamentó Izzy, dándose un golpecito en la frente, mientras fruncía la boca y la llenaba de holanes.

Su lengua le pidió un dulce, para aminorar su dolor de cabeza, además de una botella de agua natural y fresca. Nada de eso había en esa habitación. A simple vista parecía el cuarto de un motel barato.

Con timidez, Koushiro observó la silueta a su lado. Tanteó el cuerpo, buscando la orilla de la cobija, para descubrir a su compañera.

Una puta, quizá. Eso pensó el Izumi. No era su costumbre, claro estaba, pero estando ebrio le cambiaba la personalidad y la vida misma se le ponía la cabeza.

Cuando bien le iba, despertaba en camas ajenas. Pero cuando la emoción del licor le corroía, terminaba echo jiras, en el cuarto de un hospital conectado a un suero o a algún fármaco para contrarrestar la aversión que sentía su cuerpo por el alcohol.

Eran piezas de imanes que se repelían, su cuerpo y el sake, o el licor, o la cerveza, o el vodka, o el whisky o cualquier otra bebida.

Koushiro sabía por qué le pasaba eso. Cuando era un crío, la Esposa Dos solía dormirlo con fuertes dosis de licor que le hacían vomitar hasta la madrugada. Era un aborrecimiento natural.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza, porque de nueva cuenta estaba en la dimensión equivocada. Ahora mismo debía preocuparse por dónde estaba y por su compañía.

De la noche pasada recordaba el absurdo concierto de rock de los viejos amigos de la ex-tarjeta roja, evento que había puesto eufórico a medio mundo, incluyendo a sus tres amigos, y a Sora, a Mimi; incluso a su dama de compañía.

Recordaba que Tai había estado a punto de golpearle por lo del problema de Hikari y Takeru.

Su último recuerdo era su moto. La evocó cálida, a pesar del frío que hacía. Se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

¿No tenía que llevar a Miyako Inoue a su casa en la madrugada pasada?

Koushiro se mordió los labios. Levantó la cobija y descubrió a una muchacha de cabello lacio, con brillos violetas. De piel clara, pechos pequeños pero redondos. Vientre plano y entrepierna casi lampiña.

No traía los anteojos, así que le pudo apreciar las pestañas lacias y negras.

Al Izumi se le revolvió el estómago. Una parte de él le hizo regocijarse de ánimo: al final había logrado acostarse con Inoue y ni siquiera había hecho falta quererla y conquistarla.

Por otra parte, y no supo por qué, se llenó de terror.

-Las mujeres cuando se emborrachan son terribles- dijo con voz audible, pero enfadada -pero cuando te acuestas con ellas y no están de acuerdo, son peores.

No supo qué hacer, salvo quedar paralizado hasta que su estrenada amante despertara.

No. No había tiempo de esperar a eso. Era bastante tarde ya.

Koushiro Izumi se inclinó y movió con suavidad el hombro de Miyako.

-_Nhg_... no quiero ir a la escuela, Cody...- renegó la muchacha entre sueños.

-Inoue-san, despierta... nos meterás en problemas si sigues durmiendo.

Estaban en un hotel que él desconocía. Koushiro no tenía idea de dónde habían ido a parar con esa borrachera y no quería reconstruir nada en su cabeza ennegrecida, al menos no en esos instantes.

-Inoue-san...- insistió.

Miyako abrió los ojos de una y pegó un grito que probablemente llegó hasta la punta del Monte Fuji.

-¡Oh, Dios!- chilló, quitándose las colchas de encima y percibiéndose desnuda. Izumi vio que su compañera de parrandas se tocaba el cuerpo, asustada.

¿Habría eyaculado dentro de ella? ¿Se habían dado besos, mientras se acariciaban?, Koushiro simplemente no lo recordaba.

-¿Estás bien, Inoue-san?- preguntó el pelirrojo, con cautela.

-¡Me has quitado la virginidad, imbécil!- lloró la muchacha -_OhDiosOhDiosOhDios._.. ¡me muero!

Las lágrimas le cayeron encima a Koushiro y a Miyako. Eran lágrimas sin amor, sin condolencia. Parecían una lluvia resignada, de esas que nunca caen de golpe, pero rocían las ciudades y los pueblos sin piedad.

-... es que- gimió la chica -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Ken-kun nunca va a quererme!

-No es como que una mujer se quite valor si pierde la virginidad, Inoue-san- explicó Koushiro, tratando de verse paciente y amable. -Es un mito. El valor de una mujer reside en su corazón.

-¡Ay, no es cierto! ¡Mis papás van a correrme de la casa!

-¿Pero es que vas a llegar a tu casa y le contarás a tus padres lo que ha pasado?, no seas ridícula. Sólo nos acostamos, no es el fin del mundo... ni siquiera sabes si te gustó ¿cierto?, seguramente no recuerdas nada... yo no recuerdo nada- murmuró Koushiro un poco molesto.

-¡Claro que me acuerdo! ¿tú crees que una mujer puede ir así por la vida acostándose con todo el mundo sin acordarse?

-Por supuesto- afirmó el pelirrojo con ahínco. ¿No era eso a lo que se dedicaba su madre biológica?

-¡Fue culpa de ese amigo tuyo, el ricachón Yagami!, me retó para que bebiera, me emborrachó, es un perfecto idiota.

-De eso sí me acuerdo.- el Izumi dejó de mirar a la mujer. Se envolvió en la sábana y se puso a buscar su ropa interior por debajo de la cama.

Mientras lo hacía, notó que Miyako le examinaba el cuerpo, cuyos músculos eran delgados pero estaban bien delimitados.

-Pero después me hicieron regresarme contigo en tu moto, por lo que pasó con el Vecino-san, ¡quiero decir!, el hermanito de Ishida y la chica aquella de cabello castaño en esa montaña, entonces te obligué a beber a ti y terminamos haciendo "eso", luego me trajiste aquí y le seguimos, ¡no es que eso se pueda negar!

La chica lloró más.

El resumen de Miyako Inoue hizo que los ojos negros de Izzy se duplicaran. A decir verdad, el chico esperaba que su acompañante se hiciera la víctima y le encimara una demanda por abuso sexual.

-Jamás debes retar a Taichi Yagami, porque es seguro que perderás- susurró él, encontrando sus calzoncillos.

-¡Es que apenas y probé el licor!... además, además me dijo mosca muerta, ¿cómo se atreve ese ricachón a decirme mosca-muerta?

Koushiro sonrió. Volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-Bueno, ¿el mosca-viva te haría más feliz?- ironizó.

Miyako le soltó una cachetada y chilló con más fuerza. Izumi frunció el entrecejo al notar que había caído con alguien tan "Mimi" como la verdadera Mimi.

-Vístete, iremos con tus padres- aconsejó. -Será problemático inventar una excusa, pero supongo que lograremos algo...

-Mis padres creían que iba a estar en una pijamada- gorjeó Inoue, haciéndose bolita con su cuerpo y cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada.

-¡AyDios!- repitió -¡Qué voy a hacer!- monologó para sí misma -Ay, Miya, eres una tonta, ¿por qué no sigues los consejos de Iori-chan?, ¿por qué no tienes su talento natural para repeler los problemas y resolverlos como si se tratara de asuntos matemáticos?

Koushiro no dijo nada porque le sonó el celular. Se levantó a responder con todo y sábana amarrada a la cintura.

Vio que era el número de Taichi.

"¿Tai?", preguntó el pelirrojo. Del otro lado escuchó una risotada.

"¿Te la cogiste?", Izzy no respondió. Otra carcajada salió del aparato. La risa de Tai era tan potente que por unos instantes Izumi temió que Miyako pudiera escucharla. "Tu silencio lo dice todo, ¡me debes una, Kou!".

"Tai-san, ¿qué hiciste?", fue lo que preguntó el pelirrojo, con la mirada tensa.

"Te la serví en bandeja de plata: borrachita y estimuladita. Todo un banquete para el bebé de la casa... hasta los hombres lentos como tú se aprovecharían de eso", el moreno volvió a reírse y colgó con una desvergüenza que Koushiro injurió desde sus adentros.

No sólo Matt había dado afrodisiaco a Sora. Al parecer Taichi se lo había dado a Miyako, para desencadenar toda esa noche que él ni siquiera recordaba.

¿De qué le servía a él tener a una adolescente malcriada hecha un mar de llantos en una cama con olor a sexo?

Suspiró con resignación. Un acostón olvidado era casi tan nefasto como lo había sido su primera vez.

Había sido a sus 13 años. Justo el día de su cumpleaños, Yamato y Taichi lo habían llevado al burdel que frecuentaban. Aquel día, sin saber cómo, una mujer le había montado atorando su miembro en aquella vagina que le supo agria y lejana.

Esa situación le parecía igual de desconocida.

Eso no era lo que Koushiro Izumi quería de su dama de compañía. Básicamente, desde el fondo de su ser, por donde residían sus cortos sentimientos, lo que él quería era enamorarse de alguien que no se llamara Hikari Yagami.

Era improductivo el que tuviera una relación así.

-Inoue-san, ¿y si te duchas y te llevo a tu casa?- preguntó Koushiro.

-¿Quién llamó? ¿Cody?, ¡Ay, no le digas esto a Cody!

-¿Cómo crees que voy a decirle esto a Cody-kun, Miyako?- renegó -¿Acaso me crees un retrasado mental?, con esas ideas estoy pensando que tú lo eres.

-¡Es que tú no entiendes! ¡No tienes nada qué perder!, yo en cambio perdí a Ken-kun... - tartamudeó una onomatopeya que el muchacho no entendió -a-además, yo no sé qué me pasó, simplemente lo hice, ¡el alcohol es horrible!, es que yo... es que yo no hago estas cosas!

La paciencia no era un sobrante de Izzy. Siempre simulaba que la tenía, pero estando con resaca la situación no se le facilitaba demasiado.

-Te pusiste ebria y el licor actúa diferente en cada persona- explicó brevemente. Evitó añadir lo del afrodisíaco, porque iba a parecer que él había confabulado todo -No por haberlo hecho conmigo vas a perder al hermano de Osamu, fácilmente puedes mentirle... probablemente y aunque Osamu es un mujeriego, casi puedo jurar que Ken es un chico virgen y no sabrá distinguir entre una mujer que lo sea y que no- resopló. Se sintió rebajado -Yo no te gusto, Miyako-san, así que no hay problema... incluso, podría decirse que estoy cansado de esta relación enfermiza que tengo contigo, me enferma besarte a la fuerza y que asistas a mi club mientras me aborreces tanto.

Izzy le dio la espalda.

-Sólo trata de olvidarlo, ¿quieres?, y por mí no te preocupes, que ni siquiera lo recuerdo- murmuró -Es tan fácil como pensar que fue un mal sueño, y si hubo dolor, sólo puedo aconsejarte un poco de reposo.

-¡Eres un idiota!, ¿crees que yo podría acostarme nomás porque sí con cualquier hombre sin que me gustara?, ¿y por qué diablos te menosprecias tanto?, es como si te gustara ser el segundo en la lista.

-Es mejor ser el segundo a ser el tercero- comentó Izzy -Como sea, vístete ya. Me colmas la paciencia y necesito un caramelo de cereza.

Hizo el ademán de querer levantarse, pero Miyako lo rodeó por la cintura y lo jaló hacia ella.

-Sí me gustas, te prometo que sí me gustas- lloriqueó -No soy una cualquiera ni nada por el estilo, ¡sí me gustas!

Kou sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

-Pero Ken te gusta más que yo.

-No sé. Estoy muy confundida.- admitió -Aparte, sólo tengo 16 años, no es como que entienda todo ¿lo captas?, ¡nunca en mi vida me había pasado esto!, ¿qué hago?

-Pues acuéstate con los dos y averigua cuál te gusta más- dijo Izumi como si fuera el consejo más cuerdo de todos. -Conoce a los dos y elige. No me importa que seas compartida, incluso me relaja un tanto.

Miyako no dijo nada. Era una conversación sin sentido, o eso creyó el pelirrojo.

Aún así se dio media vuelta y trató de acariciarle el cabello. Era torpe haciendo cariños y dando mimos.

Hasta cierto punto le daba repulsión ponerle tanta atención a una mujer insolente que no era nada de lo que decían sus archivos.

No era hija de unos adinerados empresarios. No tenía el IQ más alto que él. No le gustaba estudiar y fingía ser la mejor. Contrario a él, era de esas chicas superfluas y adictas a la cursilería.

Era una Mimi hecha realidad, pero refabricada con anteojos y mayor inteligencia, aunque a la vez más ruidosa e indecisa.

Una perfecta pesadilla, pues, o así pensaba Izzy.

Lo peor -sin duda alguna- era que no recordaba haberla hecho suya.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Inoue?- preguntó.

-Dime Miyako- pidió ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Miyako-chan?-cuestionó.

-Volverme loca- gimoteó -En cuanto me pueda levantar, ¡juro que me vuelvo loca y te pateo el trasero por haberme quitado todos mis _primeros_!

-Te lo he dicho, no lo recuerdo, ¿tiene caso tanto rencor?- suspiró, inclinando la cara y dándole un beso en los labios.

Fue un beso libre y suave, como ninguno que Koushiro hubiera dado antes. Luego se recostó encima de ella y con su torpeza de siempre la comenzó a explorar.

Más que excitación, Koushiro sentía el martilleo de la resaca, de la cruda y de las náuseas. Aún así, sus dedos se dedicaron a estimular los pequeños senos, de levantar los pezones y endurecerlos.

Sus dedos humedecieron la entrepierna y acariciaron la cara interna de los muslos.

-¿Por qué me dejas hacerte esto?, ya no estoy borracho, ya no estás ebria... no entiendo - gimió el muchacho.

-Es que... es que tú no lo recordabas- fue la respuesta de ella.

La hizo suya nuevamente. En esa ocasión sí lo recordó todo. Desde la penetración, hasta el sonido mediocre de ese colchón corriente y dedicado al sexo.

Lo recordó todo tan bien, que le quedó claro más que nunca que aunque podía penetrarse la piel de una mujer, era muy difícil siquiera roer su alma.

Porque ese medio día, Miyako Inoue nunca antes estuvo tan lejos y tan cerca de él y de Ken Ichijouji al mismo tiempo.

_9:30 horas_

Sora no durmió en toda la madrugada. Estaba exhausta, atontada, hecha polvo. Tenía las manos arrugadas, las ojeras se le veían violetas y su vestido gris lucía estropeado.

Tenía picaduras de zancudos en las piernas y uno de sus zapatos se había roto cuando habían escalado la montaña azul.

Se permitió recargarse en la minúscula silla en donde había pasado las últimas dos horas tiesa como una figura de cera.

De nueva cuenta estaba en el hospital de la familia Kido, pero había decidido permanecer en la sala de esperas general en completa soledad. Le había rogado a Yamato que la dejara sola y se encargara de su hermanito. Taichi había hecho lo mismo, se había encargado de su propia hermana.

Había vivido una noche surrealista, pero todavía no la asimilaba. La sombra en su mente se intensificaba si recordaba el camerino de los Lobos Adolescentes. La penetración y el sexo con Yamato era lo único que rememoraba con claridad.

Sus gemidos llenos de frenesí se le abultaban en el vientre y le transmitían una sensación de calor que ella misma no sabía descifrar. Y luego, la voz del rubio Ishida retumbaba en su tímpano como si se tratara del ángel Luzbel. El más hermoso, pero también el más perverso.

-Sora…- justo se escuchó la voz de Yamato. La joven pelirroja dio un salto y con los ojos le miró por breves instantes.

-… - no respondió. Sólo le regaló esa breve ojeada.

Yamato se sentó a su lado, pero inmediatamente Sora se alejó un poco.

-Llamaré a Matsumoto para que te lleve a casa y descanses un poco.

-…- de nuevo la chica le miró por breves instantes y volvió a alejar su mirada rojiza.

-No me veas así- exigió el joven –No es como que te hubiera violado ¿sabes?, tu cuerpo me aclamaba después de todo.

-Cállate- soltó fríamente Sora.

-Te amo- soltó Yamato –. Ahora eres mía y eso es lo único que cuenta.

Con brusquedad la jaló a su lado y le dio un abrazo.

-Eres mi cielo- le susurró al oído. Sora se exaltó. Dio un salto que la llenó de nerviosismo.

-Suéltame.- insistió Takenouchi, a quien le costaba pelear contra su orgullo y su vértigo.

-Oye, Sora- pidió Yamato con una voz dulce. Separó a la pelirroja un poco de su pecho y la tomó de la barbilla –Es verdad que estoy en el ultramundo, pero si eres el cielo, sácame del infierno.

Tenía una voz tan penetrante que no pudo escapar de sus labios. Se besaron con brevedad, con ternura, y después del enlace, la muchacha se echó a llorar.

Soltó las lágrimas con fuerza, se cubrió la cara con las manos y finalmente se derrumbó.

Eran demasiadas emociones las que se había concentrado en su ser desde que Yamato le había dado el afrodisíaco y le había hecho el amor. Todo ese tiempo había estado en el limbo, sin reaccionar a nada.

El concierto le había llegado al corazón, sí. Las penetraciones del miembro de Yamato la habían cubierto de un semen que le causaba vértigo, sí. La voz de Ishida le había robado sus pecados y sus propios sentimientos, también.

Esos días eran demasiada carga para una mujer que sólo quería ser normal y que no tenía idea de cómo amar o como odiar.

Por eso sus lágrimas regurgitaron como manantial de esos ojos de color escarlata.

-¡¿Por qué tuviste qué aparecer?- le chilló la pelirroja a Yamato y lo golpeó en el pecho -¡¿Por qué no logro entenderte ni a ti ni a mí!, ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?

La letra de la canción que había cantado Yamato en el concierto de sus viejos amigos se le vino de pronto al alma. La música le entró por la garganta, mientras gimoteaba sus charcas con pequeños gimoteos y agua salada.

_Y yo que estaba de vuelta_

_De todas las idas_

_Con el alma herida_

_Te quiero, ya ves_

El rubio la abrazó con fuerza.

-No lo sé- respondió, con la voz quebrada –pero por favor, acéptame.

Sora negó con la cabeza, aunque devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-No. Por favor, cambia.

_Seré lo qué tu prefieras_

_Tu luz o tu sombra_

_O acaso tu alfombra_

_Besando tus pies_

-Sí… - susurró en bajito Yamato, y Sora entonces detuvo su llanto un instante, subió la cabeza y se separó del abrazo. Vio que los ojos de iceberg del heredero Ishida estaban resquebrajados. Tan cuarteados y desesperados como los suyos.

Era como verse en el espejo. Era como si el espejo por el que se mirara estuviera quebrado, y de él saliera una savia indescriptible. Una que se llamaba amor.

Yamato Ishida se veía hermoso llorando. Sora no supo qué hacer. De momento, sus emociones se partieron en dos. Quiso pellizcarle y gritarle más, quiso hacerle llorar más; pero en el fondo, ella sabía que si lo lastimaba a él le dolería también a ella. Dolería a los dos.

¿Y no sería mejor ver un rostro alegre en lugar de uno lloroso?

Takenouchi no supo responderse. Sus manos, sin embargo, actuaron más rápido que su mente emborrullada. Le secó las lágrimas a Yamato con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Ya no puede remediarse. – declaró Yamato y su voz se escuchó como si estuviera hablando de algo inexorable o de una fatalidad.

Y, en realidad, eso era lo que pasaba.

_Ay de ti, ay de mí,_

_ni tú ni yo somos culpables:_

_infelices locos que caímos en este amor_

_que es un error_

_imperdonable,_

_ay de ti, ay de mí._

Se quedaron sin moverse. El olor a medicina y yodo se esparcía por el hospital. Pero Sora sabía que dentro de ella y de él, ya no olía a nada parecido a lo que conocía.

-Tu hermanito, Takeru-kun ¿Cómo sigue?

-Creo que Takeru es como un gato- comentó el rubio, recuperando un poco su voz fría y de zorro –tiene siete vidas. Hasta ahora ha gastado unas cuatro, así que estará bien… sólo hay que cuidar que no vuelva a hacer la estupidez de escaparse del hospital para mostrarle el amanecer a la hermana de Taichi desde una montaña inhóspita.

Sora sonrió con sinceridad, entre aliviada y conforme por haber cambiado de tema.

-Mujer, cambiemos juntos- el rubio le estiró la mano, pero de nueva cuenta las cejas se le fruncieron con perversión y el momento de ternura se perdió del corazón de Sora.

Tomó la mano de Yamato y cerró el puño de éste.

-Demuéstralo primero, empieza a cambiar. Y no me llames mujer, ni me trates como un objeto.- expresó.

Yamato encogió con indiferencia los hombros.

-Total- farfulló el muchacho –otro afrodisíaco lo resolvería todo, aunque quizás lo intente.

Como si fueran el bien y el mal. El odio y el amor se le vomitaron a Sora en el vientre al mismo tiempo. Pero ya no dijo nada. Se levantó tambaleándose con su zapato roto, como toda Cenicienta.

Cojeó debido a que todavía le dolía el tobillo, y se alejó de ese ángel, con cuernos de demonio.

_8:00 horas_

Taichi despertó con sintiéndose un imbécil. No supo dónde estaba hasta que se sentó y descubrió que se trataba de su carro.

Todo su cuerpo olía a alcohol. También había fumado un porro de mariguana ya al final y sin que nadie lo viera, a pesar de que no era su costumbre.

La droga se le había diluido por la estupidez del idiota del maldito _Embrión_ y su hermana, pero ahora que volvía en sí sentía una batucada en su cabeza.

-Soy un _bestia_, he perdido las pocas neuronas que me quedaban. – la garganta dejó salir una voz gutural y ronca. Sin embargo, logró ponerse en pie.

Revisó su móvil y vio que tenía llamadas perdidas de su madre. Accionó el buzón de voz.

-Vamos a ver qué quiere esa bruja.- se dijo con una sonrisa de descaro, porque no había llegado a casa a dormir y no tenía idea de lo que había pasado con su prometida. –Seguramente la francesita fue e hizo un drama, pero ella tiene la culpa por mirar así a ese músico de mierda, estoy seguro de que traía la vagina mojada de lo excitada que estaba cuando comenzó a ver esa porquería de concierto… es mejor así, que empiece a serme infiel para que no parezca yo el monstruo.

Pulsó el número de su buzón.

"Taichi, ¡¿en qué diablos estás pensando?, Zoe llegó a casa sola en la madrugada, acompañada por un grupo de músicos vagos, ¡Catherine casi se desmaya al ver a su hermana sin su prometido!, ¿Dónde estás, con un demonio? ¿Has recordado lo que voy a hacer con Hikari si no me obedeces?, ¡tendré que llamarle a tu padre!, ¿has oído, has…".

El moreno colgó la llamada.

-Hasta a una vieja bruja como a ti le van a salir mal las cosas. Hikari ya eligió un camino y ni siquiera tú y yo juntos la dejaremos en la burbuja de cristal que le creamos.

Hipeó.

Se bajó del carro y orinó en un arbusto. Estaba en un solar baldío, en un lugar que no conocía, pero eso no importaba, bastaba con encender el localizador para volver a la ciudad. Todavía tenía que regresar a ver a Hikari y tenía pensado darse una vuelta por alguno de sus apartamentos para ducharse y cambiarse.

No estaba seguro de volver a su casa. Le apetecía aparecer frente a su prometida con pedantería, pero le importaba muy poco ser nefasto en esos momentos. Tenía otras preocupaciones.

Quería volver a sentir.

Taichi terminó de mear y asió su pene con su mano derecha. Intentó masajearse, pero no sintió nada. Ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Estaba contagiado del mismo mal que Mimi Tachikawa. Había perdido la posibilidad de quedar de sentir orgasmos. Pateó los arbustos húmedos de su líquido. Al lado, en un pequeño vaso lacustre de lodo, logró distinguir su rostro.

Parecía un vagabundo sin dueño y sin sentido.

Se estaba volviendo loco. La demencia le estaba consumiendo, por eso injurió en silencio su vida, sobre todo, insultó a su pene, a su amor prohibido por Sora Takenouchi y a su familia.

-Ojalá la locura me haga perder la conciencia- chilló lleno de ira, antes de despeinarse sus cabellos todavía más y subir a su automóvil, para regresar a su vida real. A su mundo podrido.

_7:45 horas_

-Lamento traerte a tu casa hasta esta hora- mencionó Joe Kido a Jun Motomiya.

-No importa- sonrió Jun, aferrada al brazo del menor de los Kido –ha sido lo mejor de mi vida pasar la tarde y la noche contigo.

-No digas insensateces- pidió Jou, soltándose de la chica con algo de rudeza –El sexo nos ha salido fatal, yo te estoy utilizando y en realidad pasamos la noche en el hospital de mi padre.

-Pero eres un Digital Cuatro- insistió Jun. Su rostro parecía el de un robot.

-Sí. Soy un D4- afirmó Jyou. –Y si para ti eso es suficiente, entonces sólo siento por ti más lástima que antes.

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Jun no reflejaba ninguna emoción en específico, sólo el rostro con la vista perdida en alguna espinilla del menor de los Kido. Joe, en cambio, miraba hacia el suelo.

Él era basura, incluso más que la misma Motomiya, quien parecía conformarse con migajas. Sin embargo, de alguna manera el dolor de su orgullo perdido se había aminorado un poco.

La casa de los Motomiya estaba pintada de color blanco. A Joe le pareció de buen gusto, a pesar de que era una residencia limitada, que sólo tenía cochera para unos seis carros.

Los jardines tenían un toque minimalista. Todos los árboles estaban muy podados y ninguno parecía tomar forma de sombra con el sol. El día apenas comenzaba. Los rayos de luz se filtraban con debilidad por unas nubes de borrego rosadas y gruesas.

Tokio, ciudad de smog y de ruido, olía a tierra mojada en ese colonia de clase alta. El chico se acomodó las gafas y se metió las manos en el bolsillo.

-¿Volverás a llamarme?- dijo finalmente Jun. Fue una pregunta, pero careció de entonación cuando la recitó.

Jyou Kido no replicó. Le pareció innecesario seguir ese juego. Si volvía a sentirse miserable por vender su cuerpo a un maestro, por supuesto que caería de nuevo en las redes de cualquier mujer como esa.

Porque Jun Motomiya parecía de esas criaturas sin criterio y sin capacidad de amar. Quizá un hombre frío como él sólo necesitaba ese tipo de calor. Un calor frío y lleno de contradicciones.

La muchacha resopló con decepción. Tocó el interphone de su casa, pero en lugar de que atendiera un mayordomo, una voz atiplada se escuchó del otro lado.

-¡Estúpida Jun, ¿dónde diablos estabas?, ¡tenía que tener una hermana indecente!- oyó Joe.

-¡Ya cállate, baka Daisuke, ábreme!- chilló.

-Uy sí, ahora me llamas baka, pero cuando lleguen mis papás de su viaje te van a castigar de por vida cuando sepan que no llegaste a dormir y vean el video que estoy grabando ahorita, en el que llegas toda desaliñada con ese cuatro ojos estirado.

-¡No te dirijas así a Joe-senpai, que te sepas que él es un D4!

-Uy sí, qué miedo, ni que no supiera que ese cuatro ojos es el hijo del dueño del hospital donde me enyesaron los brazos sin piedad.

-¡Tú fuiste el imbécil que se los rompió!- reclamó Jun. Al fondo se escuchó una risa desquiciada.

La puerta de la residencia se abrió de manera inmediata. Joe suspiró.

-¿Ese quien es?

-Ay, perdón Jou-senpai, es el descarriado de mi hermano menor. Está mal de la cabeza, es un inadaptado, prefiere las escuelas públicas y sólo piensa en jugar fútbol… a veces creo que es adoptado.

-Adoptado mis polainas- dijo de pronto el hermano de Jun, quien apareció de la nada ante la forzada pareja. –es pura envidia porque seguramente a mí me van a heredar todo jajaja.

Jou vio al muchacho y por alguna razón le recordó a Taichi cuando niño.

"Quizá, si a Tai no le hubieran secuestrado, quizá si a Tai no le hubieran robado la inocencia, sería como este niño inadaptado", fue su pensamiento fugaz.

Era un joven con aspecto curioso. Cabello rebelde y de un tono de castaño oscuro que simulaba a la perfección un vino tinto. La piel tostada le brillaba, tenía piernas delgadas y los brazos cubiertos de yeso.

-No le hagas caso, Jyou-senpai, es sólo un mocoso.

El Kido no dijo nada, sólo se acercó al chico y le tomó uno de sus brazos.

-¿Te has quebrado los brazos al mismo tiempo?

-Sí, pero ha sido en una jugada de ensueño, sólo comparada con las que hace Yagami-sama.

-Hablas de Tai…

-¡Sí!- exclamó.

-Te ves fuerte, ¿cuánto tienes con el yeso?

-Tres semanas.

-Deberías ir al hospital de mi padre pronto, a que te quiten los yesos.

-Ni que lo digas, la comezón que me da es peor que estar rozado del culo.

Joe hizo una cara de asco y se alejó del moreno. Volteó hacia Jun y por primera vez la muchacha le miró con una sonrisa que no estaba forzada.

-No te juntes con Daisuke. Es un asqueroso.

-¡Es pura envidia, Jun, ni que tú nunca te hubieras rozado las nalgas!, acuérdate cuando cocinaste y tu comida te dio diarrea.

-¡Jou-sama, no lo oigas, sólo quiero darte las gracias por salir conmigo!

¿Salir con ella?, Joe se preguntó si realmente había salido con ella. ¿Fornicar con una mujer por despecho era salir con ella?, por supuesto que no. Eso ni siquiera llegaba a ser una aventura.

-Tú y yo no estamos saliendo.- declaró, dando media vuelta.

Entonces se detuvo, porque sintió un empujón frío, de yeso. Se dio cuenta de que el hermano de Jun se le había arrimado.

-Mi hermana podrá ser una idiota, pero no dejaré que le digas esas cosas tan horribles después de que la robaste una noche, cuatro ojos.

-Haz lo que quieras- respondió Joe. No empujó al niño, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. De alguna manera se sintió inflado, superior. Miserable, pero supremo.

_5:00 horas_

Rika Nonaka cacheteó a Takeru con fuerza cuando éste por fin dio señas de recuperar la conciencia.

-¡Eres el paciente más retrazado mental que he tenido, Takaishi-kun! ¡Casi te mueres! ¡Ojalá te hubieras muerto! ¿Crees que esa hemorragia en la nariz y en las encías es lo único que se te escapa del cuerpo?, porque no es así, por dentro estás hecho un desastre.

-Gatita, cálmate- rogó Ryo Akiyama –A este chaval sólo le falta sufrir un infarto, no lo asustes.

-Tú cállate Akiyama y quítate de mi vista.- ordenó la muchacha. –La fiebre del dengue es peligrosa, pero la del tipo hemorrágico lo es peor. Si sus plaquetas bajan más puede llegar a morir, ¿y te parece coherente que un chico de esa edad, que además es millonario, fallezca por la tontería de no tener reposo?

-Bueno. A esa fiebre podemos agregarle que tiene una herida de bala- opinó Ryo- pero yo creo que eres inmortal, chaval.

-Gr…a c…i..s- murmuró débilmente Tk.

-¡Akiyama, sal de esta habitación! ¿Quién te dejó entrar aquí, de cualquier manera?, ¿y por qué estás vestido de enfermero?, lárgate de mi hospital.

-Es que quería estar más tiempo contigo, gatita, ya ves, como nos interrumpieron con tanta tragedia de millonarios.

Rika pisoteó a Akiyama y lo arrastró hasta afuera del cuarto.

-Tu hermano te ha donado sangre y espero la aprecies lo suficiente como para reposar.

-Enferm..era ¿y Kar..i?

-A ella ni me la menciones. – Rika salió del cuarto tras asegurarse de que Takeru estaba estable y estrelló la puerta.

Caminó directo hacia el ala donde estaba la habitación privada de Hikari Yagami. Sabía que la castaña estaba con la presión baja, por el susto, pero además de la palidez de la chica no había nada por lo que había que estar preocupada.

Aún así, la enfermera Nonaka sintió que era su deber decirle a la niña que su "enamorado" estaba estable después de la crisis de convulsiones y hemorragias que lo habían invadido en esa fuga estúpida de adolescentes enamorados.

Llegó hasta el cuarto, pero desistió de girar la perilla cuando escuchó gritos del otro lado.

-¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando Kari-chan?- era la voz del riquillo hermano de Hikari Yagami, Taichi. -¡Te ha desvirgado, ¿no es así?; eso pasó. A mí no me engañas. En cuanto el _Embrión_ despierte, lo convertiré en un espermatozoide.

-Hermano, suéltame, me lastimas- lloró Hikari-chan.

Rika se mordió los labios y entreabrió la puerta. Si ese imbécil riquillo estaba amenazando a su paciente o si le estaba haciendo daño, ella era incluso capaz de matarle.

Se sorprendió al asomarse un poco.

Hikari estaba de pie. Llevaba puesto un pálido vestido rosado. La piel macilenta la hacía parecer una hadita de porcelana. Taichi, el hermano, estaba hincado y le abrazaba con fuerza, aferrándose del vestido.

-Te ha ultrajado. Te ha violado. Y tú te has dejado- reclamaba él -¡Voy a terminar de matarle!

-¡Yo le amo!- gritó Hikari -¡Lo quiero, hermano! ¡Lo he estado esperando toda mi vida!

-¡No digas estupideces, tienes solamente 14 años!- Taichi miró a su hermanita –Yo te lo digo por experiencia, durante años creí que amaba a Sora-chan por lo que conviví con ella en la infancia, pero es mentira. El corazón y el amor no son cosas reales, Hikari. La bruja se enterará de que ya no eres virgen ¿y sabes lo que hará?, ¡te mandará a enclaustrar a un internado! ¡Ni siquiera se conformará con hacer que te cases con el traidor de Jou!

-¡Suéltame!- exigió Hikari -¿estás borracho, hermano? ¿estás tomando drogas otra vez?

-Sí. Me drogo porque hasta lo más puro que tenía en mi vida ha perdido su color. Me refiero a ti.

Hikari dejó caer sus brazos, sin fuerza, a sus costados. Comenzó a llorar con debilidad. Rika estuvo a punto de intervenir, también estuvo a punto de dejar solos a ese par de hermanos, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Me da mucha tristeza, Tai, que dejes de quererme porque estoy enamorada.

-Eras mi remanso de paz, Hikari-chan.- susurró el heredero de la industria automotriz Yagami. –eras lo único puro que me quedaba.

Kari cerró los ojos.

-Es muy triste que sufras… y que creas que mi cariño por ti ya no tiene valor.

Taichi la abrazó, desesperado.

-¿Tanto así lo quieres, Hikari?

-Sí.

-¿Aunque sepas que es un amor que te va a destruir?

-Sí. Pero no me va a destruir. Takeru dice que no moriré todavía, que nos haremos viejos juntos, que tendré hijos y nietos y tendremos una cabaña en un mar donde no hay sol, donde nos perderemos para siempre.

El muchacho se levantó. Era mucho más alto que la pequeña Kari, cuya figura misma la transparentaba. La dejó de abrazar. Lucía unos ojos perdidos y gachos, por efecto del alcohol. La camisa azul estaba casi totalmente desabotonada.

-Eso que te dijo el _Embrión_ se llama esperanza- murmuró –Si te dice esas cosas quizá no le mate de golpe, quizá cueza su muerte con lentitud, o lo deje morir contigo.

-Hablas cosas terribles, me apena mucho.- La chica se dio media vuelta, caminó hasta la ventana, la cual abrió.

Una ráfaga de viento ondeó el vestido de la niña y movió la camisa del hermano.

Taichi fue hacia donde estaba la abertura y cerró de golpe la ventana.

-Te vas a enfermar.

-¿Qué más da, Taichi?; tú ya no me quieres, ni me valoras. Te he perdido.- reclamó con dulzura la pequeña.

-¡No digas tonterías, enana!- y su voz sonó con cariño -¿No te das cuenta que ahora más que nunca adoro a mi hermanita?

Yagami puso sus enormes manos en la cabellera suave de Kari y le acarició como a un cachorrito.

-No te entiendo, hermano.

-Confórmate con saber que te voy a apoyar aunque deteste saber que eres una mujer ahora. – gorjeó –Me repugna saber que el sexo ya ensució tu pureza, pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, salvo quererte, Kari, quererte y renegar de ti.

Rika previó el fin de la conversación. Supo que las palabras entre ese par de hermanos se habían acabado cuando Taichi soltó los cabellos castaños de su paciente y giró hacia la puerta.

La enfermera retrocedió al notar que el joven se acercaba a la salida, empujando la entrada de la habitación. La mirada chocolate de él se impactó con los ojos violeta de Rika.

-Si vuelves a espiar otra conversación mía, perra, te voy a chingar- amenazó el joven. A la enfermera le dio compasión esa declaración forzada e infantil. Se veía a leguas que ese chico estaba a punto de hacer una locura o de al menos terminar de matarse el alma.

-Sólo inténtalo y te parto la cara antes, sabandija- respondió con naturalidad ella. En cierta medida estaba asustada de ponerse al brinco con un muchacho perdido entre el dinero y el odio, pero le daba más impotencia quedarse callada ante mocosos así.

Luego le ignoró, no supo si Yagami dijo algo más. Se concentró en sus deberes, en entrar a la habitación de Hikari y sonreírle.

Se concentró en hacerla de Celestina.

-Tu príncipe azul está bien, princesita- le dijo.

A Hikari Yagami se le encendieron las mejillas, como si las palabras fueran fósforos y la piel, cera.

-Lo sé.- respondió.

O

Cuando Taichi salió de hablar con Kari tuvo ganas de ir directo al baño a vomitar. Nunca antes había tenido una discusión tan delicada con su pequeño angelito, pero no había podido evitarla.

Ahora, cada vez que la veía, era como si su mente se remontara a como la había encontrado horas atrás, con los muslos llenos de fluidos, el vestido a medio hacer, con un escote que dejaba ver el inicio de esos senos en desarrollo.

Odió haberla visto con Takeru Takaishi desvanecido en sus rodillas. Odió ver a Takeru sin pantalones y con la nariz y las encías sangrando. Había sido repulsivo, había sido simple y sencillamente natural su deseo de descuadrar esa escena destruyendo al hermano de su mejor amigo.

Pero Kari, SU Kari, su único refugio, ahora era un sueño perdido.

De nada había servido buscar estar con ella cuando era niños, si ahora ya no le pertenecían las sonrisas y la inocencia de su hermanita. Era igual de calcinante que haber perdido a Sora sin siquiera luchar con ella. Era tan terrible como haber perdido la oportunidad de sentir el sexo con Mimi. Era igual de injusto que haber sido secuestrado y violado por Yukio Oikawa.

Lo único que deseó en ese momento fue desaparecer, por eso, como si el diablo le hubiera robado sus ojos, dejó que un demonio lo condujera.

A la salida se topó con Yamato Ishida. Su mejor amigo. En esos momentos deseó apuñalarlo, pero el sentimiento de nobleza que sentía por él fue más grande, como siempre.

El rubio tenía doblado el brazo. Taichi agudizó la mirada lo más que pudo y vio un algodón con sangre. Era un hecho que el Ishida había donado sangre para su hermanito.

-Tai- llamó Matt –Te ves como si estuvieras envenenado.

Los dos estaban en un pasillo. A la izquierda estaba el laboratorio clínico. A la derecha, una puerta automática que seguramente llevaba a una sala general.

-Tú eres quien acaba de donar veneno para tu hermano. Espero y le mates.

Yamato ardió en ira. Era la misma ira de Taichi, pero al revés. Lo tomó de la destartalada camisa y lo estrelló en la pared.

-Aunque a leguas se nota que no estás en tus cinco sentidos, no dejaré que despilfarres esas mierdas de tu boca.

-Me cago en tus palabras- le dijo Tai, también agarrando la ropa de Yamato y tirándolo al piso. - ¿Te crees que es muy bonito que tu mejor amigo te quite todo en la puta vida?

-¡Cierra el hocico, Tai! ¡Estás malviajado, yonki de mierda! ¿qué te metiste ahora?

-Unos porros de mota no me sacan de la realidad, ¡sé que me has quitado todo incluso si estoy cuerdo!-bramó Taichi, dándole puñetazos a su amigo, quien lo único que hizo fue sujetar los brazos del moreno.

Para ese entonces, ya se oían susurros de pacientes y gritos histéricos de enfermeras, quienes acababan de verles y habían ido por guardias de seguridad.

-Tai, si no te gusta, declárame la guerra.

-¡Te vas a dejar perder, imbécil! ¿Crees que no sé que me tienes lástima?, ¡pero es un hecho que me quitaste a mi amor platónico de la infancia y el pendejo de tu hermano se cogió a Hikari sin mi consentimiento! ¡Cuando nos secuestraron viste cómo me despellejaba Oikawa mientras tu trasero seguía intacto!, ¿Qué más te falta, Yama, robarte las sobras que me quedan?

-¡A Takeru no lo metas en esto, Tai, ni siquiera a la mujer!

-¡Se llama Sora-chan! ¡Deja de decirle mujer! ¿Acaso no la hiciste tuya ya? ¡Te la comiste, ya lo sé! ¡Si es así dirígete a ella como Sora, que para eso tiene un nombre tan bonito como el Cielo!

Yamato contraatacó con fiereza. Se invirtieron los papeles y fue ahora él quien forcejeó hasta quedar sobre Taichi, mientras éste buscaba librarse de los puños de Matt, que eran menos potentes, pero más certeros.

-Tai, cálmate- ordenó Yamato.

-Ya no me queda nada. Yo ya no siento nada. Cada vez que hablo estoy más convencido de que me mataron los demonios el día que cumplí seis.

Taichi se las arregló para patear el abdomen de Ishida y hacerlo a un lado.

Yamato Ishida no dijo nada. No había nada qué decir.

Taichi se sentó. Miró que a su amigo le había causado una hemorragia en la nariz por los pasados golpes que le había dado.

-Jaja- fingió la risa, pero con amargura –te he causado una hemorragia nasal igual a la que tenía tu hermano _Embrión_… pero no te me desangres, Matt, que eres lo único que todavía me queda.

Tai se despidió como si nada hubiera pasado. Pasó de largo a los guardias de seguridad que acaban de llegar.

-Métanse con un Yagami y se las verán con mi padre- farfulló con cansancio. Atravesó la puerta de cristal y vio a Sora estirada como una fallida figura de origami en una silla apestosa.

Se acercó a ella.

-Sora-chan… - la llamó. A la pelirroja le costó entornar la mirada hacia su ex mejor amigo de la infancia.

-Yagami-san, no te ves bien.

-Tampoco tú. –sonrió el muchacho. –_Adivino que estás agotadísima_.

La chica ignoró el comentario de doble sentido. Ni siquiera sintió el sarcasmo. Estaba simplemente cansada.

-Como sea, preciosa, llámame Tai-chan, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?- el moreno se acercó a la chica.

-Apestas a alcohol…

-Me emborraché con Mimi y con la dama de compañía de Kou… le hecho un favor al bebé del grupo, apuesto que en estos momentos ese par debe estar en una situación privilegiada.

Sora le miró con desconcierto.

-Yamato no es un demonio, bonita. Quiérelo. Te lo ordeno.- se rió – y por lo que respecta a mí, pues hoy hago mi renuncia oficial a buscar eso tan terrible que llaman felicidad.

Sin importarle nada más, Taichi sacó una botellita de licor, de las mismas con las que había emborrachado a Miyako Inoue y se la empinó justo antes de salir del hospital, con los zapatos guiados por los pies, o al revés.

O

Continúa en la parte dos


	20. Ay de mí

**Digital Cuatro**

Por _CieloCriss_

Dieciséis.- "Ay de ti, Ay de mí"

P a r t e d o s : A y - d e - m í

_3:32 horas_

-¡Bingo! ¡Bingo! ¡Binnnngooooo!- exclamó Miyako cuando cerraron las puertas de la ambulancia –Ahora el vecino-kun estará bien, "hip", por fin ha llegado la ayuda.

-Inoue-san, no grites- dijo Koushiro con resignación, mientras observaba los alrededores del bosque algo inquieto.

Yamato había bajado parte del cerro con Takeru a cuestas en la espalda. El primero tan pálido como las nubes, con la mirada fría y de incomprensión. El segundo ardía en fiebre, soltaba balbuceos incomprensibles, pero a leguas se veía que ni siquiera estaba consciente.

"Kari…" "Kari…", era la única palabra que aventaba Tk en sus delirios.

Taichi lucía un rostro de demonios. Jaloneaba a Hikari a sus espaldas y la cargaba en brazos en las bajadas complicadas. Después de haberle gritado a medio mundo en la punta de la montaña, ya no le salían palabras de las comisuras de sus labios. Se veía muy borracho y descontrolado, pero sus pasos eran tan firmes que le daban envidia a Izzy.

Hikari hizo amago de querer subirse a la ambulancia donde acababan de subir a Takeru.

-Tú no te subes ahí- gruñó Taichi –Yo te llevaré en coche.

-Taichi, no seas irracional, Hikari-san es paciente de mi hospital y lo mejor es que suba a la ambulancia, hay que revisarle y eso mismo harán los paramédicos.

Un auto deportivo derrapó en el lugar. De él bajaron Ryo Akiyama y Rika Nonaka, la enfermera.

-¡Sabía que harían una locura en mi noche libre, malditos mocosos!- se quejó la enfermera pelirroja. Caminó hasta Kari, le revisó la cara. –Sube a la ambulancia, Hikari-chan.

-Hai… - la castaña soltó un "sí" muy delicado.

-Me niego a que se vaya en el mismo carro que ese _Embrión_ precoz.

-¡Deja de ser tan inmaduro, Taichi!- reprendió Yamato –La salud de tu hermana va primero que tus celos enfermizos.

-¿Celos enfermizos?, ¿después de lo que vi te parece poco que me ponga así?

-Están enamorados, Taichi- dijo seriamente Yamato Ishida.

Koushiro los vio sin saber qué decir. Se limitó a sujetar a su dama de compañía, que reía de forma estúpida por el efecto del alcohol. Sora, Mimi y Jun Motomiya parecían absortas en la conversación.

-Muchachos, este no es el momento de ponerse a pelear.- Jou habló, tratando de ejercer una autoridad de juez que se le resbalaba por su historial.

Tomó a Hikari de los hombros y la ayudó a subirse a la ambulancia. La niña ya no decía nada, estaba sudorosa y empalidecida.

-¡Enamorados! ¡cuánta falsedad, tú y yo éramos unos patanes en esa época!

-Takeru no es igual que tú y que yo.

-¡Tiene el mismo tipo de hormonas de predador!

-¡He dicho que basta!- insistió Jou Kido –Por favor, enfermera Nonaka, diríjase al hospital. En un momento los alcanzamos.

-_Roger_, jefecito- mumuró la trabajadora con desdén, pero obedeció. En pocos minutos la ambulancia arrancó, dejando a todos en oscuridad, porque hasta entonces las luces rojizas del vehículo, que se prendían por flashazos, iluminaban el bosque.

El automóvil de Mimi, conducido por su mayordomo Genai, llegó a las inmediaciones de la montaña azul.

-Ay, por fin llegas- se quejó la princesita. Koushiro se le quedó mirando. Tenía el rostro hastiado, seguramente Tachikawa se sentía desplazada, porque el protagonismo de esa noche no había sido suyo. -¿Quién se viene conmigo?

-Si no te importa, nosotros- dijo Joe, tomando la mano de Jun, quien a su vez puso una cara de deleite que al pelirrojo Izumi le pareció enfermiza.

-Pues esa mujer corriente con la que sales no me gusta, pero está bien, vámonos.

-Inoue-san también podría irse contigo, Mimi, ¿acaso no tienen pendiente una pijamada?- comentó con indiferencia Izzy.

-Ay, ni loca me llevaré a una niña ebria, es tu deber cuidarla, además, con lo que pasó nadie querrá hacer una pijamada, todos iremos al hospital.

Genai se disculpó con Koushiro con la mirada. Abrió la puerta de su ama y ella y sus visitantes subieron al carro.

Taichi soltó algunos insultos al viento y se encaramó en su convertible y se largó sin decir nada; lo mismo que Ryo Akiyama, quien comentó con amargura que su posibilidad de cita de ensueño había fracasado nuevamente.

Yamato bufó. Se veía pleno o al menos diferente; eso consideró Koushiro, sobre todo cuando el Ishida miró a Sora Takenouchi y se acercó a ella.

-Tu zapato está roto- le dijo.

-Da la misma.- ella se veía esquiva. Koushiro podía imaginar por qué. Miyako se tambaleaba, por lo que tuvo que sostenerla de los hombros.

-Vamos, acompáñame al hospital- pidió el rubio con dulzura.

Sora accedió con la cabeza. El pelirrojo entendió que entre esas dos personas había un nuevo vínculo.

-Kou, lleva a esa chica a su casa.- ordenó el rubio.

-Yama-san, sabes que no traje coche y Taichi se largó sin llevarme- renegó el muchacho.

-Bueno, si fuiste capaz de prestarle la moto a mi hermano y a Hikari-chan para que vinieran a escalar esta montaña a perder la virginidad, pues seguramente que puedes montar a una chica en esa misma motocicleta para llevarla a su casa.- lo dijo de manera un tanto rencorosa, como si de las palabras se le escapara hiel.

Koushiro Izumi ya no replicó; suspiró desganado. Se arrepentía enormemente de haberle prestado a Kari su motocicleta. No tenía idea de que ese préstamo le ocasionaría convulsiones a Takeru y todo ese escándalo que lo tenía molesto y nervioso.

Su amigo y la ex tarjeta roja se alejaron en otro automóvil.

-¿A dónde van todos, "hip", Izumi-senpai?- preguntó Miyako, acomodándose con torpeza los lentes.

-Al hospital. Y nosotros iremos a tu casa.- ordenó el pelirrojo, luego llevó a la muchacha hasta donde estaba varada su moto.

La chica se dejaba guiar con cierta nobleza, pero se bamboleaba con el viento de la madrugada y el terreno empinado del monte. Parecía un papalote, o al menos eso imaginó Koushiro.

Levantó la moto, la alzó en brazos y la acomodó en el asiento, pero Miyako comenzó a patalear.

-¡No quiero!

-¿No quieres qué?

-¡Subirme a esa cosa, me vas a matar si me subes!-gimoteó.

-Pues no pienso regresar caminando y todos nos han abandonado.- Koushiro tomó el casco y lo intentó insertar en la cabeza de la chica, pero le fue imposible lograrlo. –Inoue, quédate quieta, ¿así de idiota me pongo yo cuando me embriago?

-¡Te pones peor! ¡No te imaginas, das asco!- chilló la de cabello morado, empujando a Koushiro con desdén.

La moto resbaló por tanto jaloneo y los dos jóvenes cayeron al suelo.

Miyako sonrió con malicia al notar que había aterrizado arriba de Koushiro. Se sentó sobre él con aparente desaire. De su suéter sacó una botellita de licor a medio usar y le dio un trago.

-Inoue-san, dame eso, te la dio Taichi ¿cierto?, deja de tomar, dámela – imperó el pelirrojo, tratando de arrebatársela.

Trató de incorporarse, se no contó con el hecho de que Miyako se lanzaría directo a sus labios, para darle un beso.

Los labios se unieron con torpeza. Koushiro apenas entreabrió la boca, el beso le supo a licor, lo que le aceleró las palpitaciones del pecho. La sujetó de los hombros y la separó con fuerza.

-¿A qué vino eso?- preguntó atarantado. Pero como respuesta sólo escuchó la risa de su dama de compañía, quien esta vez se le acercó, con los dedos tocó los labios del pelirrojo hasta abrirlos.

Otro beso, eso se esperaba Izumi, pero éste nunca llegó. Miyako agarró la botella y la zambulló en la boca del chico.

El licor se le impregnó a Koushiro en la garganta. Un sabor más allá de sus fuerzas atravesó su traquea, su corazón, su piel y su alma. Hubo un momento en el que se perdió, como siempre que tomaba alcohol. Se perdió en algo que ni él mismo identificaba, hasta que la bebida se le fue por la nariz y tuvo que empujar con fuerza a Miyako para escupir y ponerse a toser con frenesí.

-¿Qué quieres, matarme?- le reclamó -¿ponerme estúpido? ¿y por qué me besaste, Miyako?, francamente no te entiendo, no sé cual es tu verdadera identidad, en la escuela eres la chica perfecta, hasta pareces una santa, pero… - otro ataque de tos atacó al pelirrojo.

Se hincó y después se puso de pie.

Fue en ese momento cuando le vino el mareo y las mejillas se le colorearon de rojo. Terminó en el suelo nuevamente, vio la botella vacía al lado de una Miyako que ya no sonreía y le miraba muy asustada.

-Perdona… no sé lo que me pasa, yo… no sé.. dios… soy una tonta- se echó a llorar mientras Koushiro se aplastaba la cabeza y sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas.

Por breves instantes, mientras tuvo conciencia, pensó que seguramente se veían ridículos los dos, hincados en la hierba de esa montaña accidentada y con el alcohol corriéndoles por las venas como si hubiera alguna competencia de fórmula uno.

-No llores, a Ken-kun no le gustan las chicas lloronas como tú- renegó Izzy. El licor que acababa de beber no era mucho, pero poco a poco sentía que se le entumecía el cuerpo y se le expandía el calor.

Algo no estaba bien con ese alcohol. Por eso se sentía tan mareado y perdido en unos cuantos segundos.

-¡No me importa que no le guste!- chilló la de cabello morado.

Koushiro gateó hasta Miyako, la jaloneó y le dio un abrazo.

-Pero a mí sí me importa, así que no llores, me aturdes mucho- pidió. Inoue asintió.

-Me siento muy rara- confesó.

-Es porque Tai te emborrachó, ahora hay que irnos de aquí o terminarás enfermándote.

El chico hizo amago de separarse, pero Miyako no lo soltó.

-No me dejes ahora, me siento rara- repitió ella.

En esos momentos, los rostros de los dos estaban muy cerca. Mostraban expresiones de temor, de miedo, pero también de deseo.

Fue la muchacha la que volvió a arrojarse a los labios de Koushiro, pero éste ya no quedó paralizado ante la caricia. Apretó a la chica entre sus brazos temblorosos y finalmente se volvió loco.

La cordura podía esperar hasta el día siguiente.

_2:50 horas_

El concierto finalizó, pero los vítores y gritos de las fans no disminuyeron a pesar de que los Lobos Adolescentes y el enigmático vocalista rubio estuvieron en escena por horas.

Sora, sin embargo, no podía escuchar nada, sólo le retumbaba la voz de Yamato cuando la estaba poseyendo. En ocasiones, si cerraba los ojos, podía evocar el vértigo que había sentido, pero todo estaba en un plano secundario.

No tenía tiempo para darse cuenta de que en el escenario estaban desconectando el sonido y el clima nubloso soltaba ráfagas de viento que amenazaban con lluvia.

Taichi estaba en una esquina, hablando con Mimi Tachikawa, la prometida del chico no se veía por ningún lado.

Hacía media hora que la había visto llorar y salir corriendo del gentío.

Jou Kido estaba también trenzado con Jun-san; Miyako Inoue estaba recostada en dos asientos soltando algunas frases inconexas, mientras el Nerd de Computadoras veía el ambiente con desagrado.

-Al final de cuentas somos una basura- comentó antes de ponerse de pie y hablarle a la pelirroja. –Sora-san, lo mejor será que nos vayamos, iremos a buscar a Yamato para que podamos irnos de aquí.

Sora asintió algo perdida. Le dolía la entrepierna y la sentía húmeda, como si todos los fluidos de Yamato siguieran saliendo de ella y fueran lágrimas.

El celular del pelirrojo sonó entonces. Koushiro dejó sonar el teléfono varias veces hasta que se dignó a sacarlo de su bolsillo y mirar de quien se trataba.

-¿Hikari-chan?- dijo en voz alta. Luego contestó.

Takenouchi lo miró porque no tenía más qué hacer, aunque su mente seguía en otra dimensión.

Ya no tenía idea de qué podía hacer con sus sentimientos. Había perdido una guerra fría en total deshonor, y a pesar de eso, sentía que de alguna manera había algo bueno de todo eso.

Por más que lo estaba intentando, no podía recordar su primera experiencia sexual después de que Yukio Oikawa la había secuestrado y le había violado el alma. No recordaba la voz enferma de ese hombre, ni el dolor que le había causado la primera penetración. En cambio, los movimientos de Yamato en su interior estaban vívidos y relucientes, lo que la tenía desconcertada.

No podía amar a alguien que quería tratarla como un objeto; no podía desprender una pasión tan falsa y chantajista… ese tipo de relaciones enfermas no podían dominarla, ¡no podían!

-¡¿Qué dices, Kari?- decía angustiado Izzy. Y su carita de niño pequeño, con esos enormes ojos de ónix se habían empequeñecido, como si estuviera preocupado – tranquila, tranquila, todo estará bien, tómale los signos vitales, dame tu ubicación y en seguida iremos para allá.

El Nerd de Computadoras finalizó la comunicación e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-¡Tai, Joe!- les dijo en un tono de exigencia que ni la misma Sora le conocía –Kari-chan y Takeru-kun están en problemas.

Con eso fue suficiente para que Taichi dejara a Mimi. Jyou salió de su rincón, al parecer molesto.

-¿Qué sucede, Koushiro-kun?- preguntó.

-¿Qué has dicho, bebé?, ¿que mi hermana qué?, ¿pasó algo en el hospital?

Izzy negó. Sora se permitió acercarse.

-No están en el hospital, los dos han escapado y se han trepado a la montaña que está saliendo de la Ciudad, tal parece que una vez en ese lugar Tk ha comenzo a sangrar y se ha desvanecido… ellos necesitan ayuda.

-¿En una montaña?, ¿cómo está eso? ¿Cómo llegaron a ahí?, ¡explícate!- exigió Taichi, poniéndose de pie como huracán y ubicándose frente a Koushiro, quien se empequeñeció más.

-Ha sido culpa mía- sinceró el pelirrojo –le he prestado la moto a Hikari y…

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?- gritó Tai, dándole un puñetazo a su amigo -¿Acaso estás loco?

-¡Tai, cálmate!

-Tú ni me dirijas la palabra, traidor- exigió a Joe.

-¡Seré traidor pero al menos tengo sentido común!, si esos dos chicos están en problemas hay que llamar a la ambulancia e ir a buscarlos.

-Kido-san tiene razón- opinó Sora, quien por fin pudo hablar y ponerse de pie.

Todavía tenía restos del efecto del afrodisíaco en ella, pero se sintió segura al caminar.

Jou llamó a una ambulancia. Mimi lanzó un gritito de culpabilidad mientras que entre ella y Jun hacían que Miyako se levantara del asiento.

-Vayan al estacionamiento, ahí dejé mi auto, yo iré por el imbécil de Yamato- avisó Tai. Tomó la mano de Sora y la arrastró con él a buscar al rubio tras bambalinas.

Encontraron a los amigos de Sora secándose el sudor afuera del camerino. Yamato estaba junto a ellos con el porte de un cisne.

-¡Tienes que unirte a nosotros, eres un tipazo!- exigió Takuya. Tocó el hombro de Matt, quien lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Kouji permanecía silente y enfadado.

-Tengo que admitir que eres mejor vocalista que Junpei- soltó Koichi –Por favor, únete.

-No lo estén presionando así- opinó Tomoki.

-Bueno, si no te unes, al menos consíguenos un contrato con tu disquera y canta un tema con nosotros – rogó Takuya.

-¡Yama, déjate de bobadas y ven acá!- gritó Taichi, irrumpiendo en la conversación –me vale madres si estás feliz con tus amiguitos vagos y pordioseros, pero deja eso por la paz por ahora, tenemos emergencia.

Matt volvió la cabeza, pero no enfocó a Taichi, sino a Sora.

Caminó hasta ella y le tomó las manos. Kouji dejó salir un sonido gutural y se alejó del sitio sin decir nada.

-Kouji… -llamó débilmente Sora, pero su amigo de la infancia no volteó a verla.

-¡Sorita, tu amiguito rubito es un talentazo!- gritó Takuya.

A éste último todos lo ignoraron. La pelirroja quiso desviar la mirada de Ishida, pero no pudo.

-¿Te ha gustado?, te lo he dedicado a ti. Sobre todo la primera canción. – dijo con la voz ligeramente nerviosa.

Tai los separó de un empujón, que hizo que los ojos de Yamato enfurecieran.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-No hay tiempo para que pretendas ser feliz mientras tu hermano está en problemas otra vez y con Hikari inmiscuida en su estupidez.

O

Los autos no pudieron llegar a la punta de la montaña. Los aparcaron entre los árboles y siguieron el camino a pie.

Sora no admitió que Yamato o alguien más la ayudara. Mimi, Miyako y Jun se habían quedado abajo con Joe, quien estaba esperando la ambulancia.

-Aquí está mi moto- soltó Izumi.

-Entonces ellos también llegaron caminando- aportó Yamato, con seriedad.

A Sora le tronó el tobillo justo cuando llegaron a la cima. Las nubes cubrían el cielo y no se podía ver ni siquiera la luna.

Así se sentía el corazón de la pelirroja. Perdido en la oscuridad y sin estrellas de guías.

Encontraron a Hikari con un vestido desabotonado, a Takeru sin pantalones y con el rostro lleno de sangre. La castaña lo tenía recostado en las piernas delgadas.

-¡Kari!- exclamó Tai, desesperado -¿¡Qué te ha hecho el _Embrión_?

-¡Takeru!- gritó por su parte Yamato, dejándose ir hacia donde estaba su hermano totalmente desvanecido.

Tai lo siguió con el rostro colorado, mientras Sora y Koushiro se quedaban como meros espectadores.

El mayor de los Yagami agarró a su hermana de un brazo y de un jalón la hizo ponerse de pie y frente a él. Miró a la niña con los ojos desorbitados, notó que a la pequeña le corría líquido seminal por los muslos y lanzó un gruñido a la nada.

Aventó a Hikari hacia atrás, Koushiro corrió a socorrer a la niña, para que no se cayera.

-¡Voy a matarlo, lo voy a matar!- gritó Taichi, lanzándose hacia Takeru, pero Yamato se le puso en medio.

-Le tocas un cabello y el que va a matar a alguien voy a ser yo. – aseguró.

-¡Ha violado a mi hermana!

-¡Hermano, cálmate!

-¡Están desnudos ¿o crees que soy idiota?- vociferó.

-¡Tai, Takeru está mal!- Yamato se inclinó ante su consanguíneo, le tocó la frente y lo notó hirviendo.

Al rubio menor le sangraban la nariz y las encías. Se lo echó a la espalda, pero Tai no se quitó del medio.

-Quítate.

-No lo perdono, no me importa que ahora se escude en una enfermedad, no lo perdono.

-¡Takeru no me ha hecho nada malo!- explicó Hikari –Tai… él es el amor de mi vida- la castaña soltó las lágrimas –y ahora… si a él le pasa algo… si a él le haces algo, ¿cómo voy a poder respirar?

Taichi ya no dijo nada, pero no se movió.

-Muchachos, Joe me acaba de avisar que ya llegó la ambulancia, también ha contactado con Ryo Akiyama, quien a su vez contactará a la enfermera que atiende a los chicos y la traerá acá.

-¡Tú cállate!

-No, Yagami-san, el que debe de callarse eres tú, lo primero es que Hikari-chan y Takeru-kun estén bien - habló Sora, todavía asustada por las reacciones violentas de Taichi.

Al final Taichi suspiró y se hizo a un lado. Fue hasta donde estaban Koushiro y Hikari y volvió a tomar con fuerza la mano de la niña, la alzó como si se tratara de una pluma y comenzó a descender la montaña azul, que ahora, en esos momentos, era más gris que nada.

_1:20 horas_

Hikari se abrazó el cuerpo cuando por fin lograron escapar del hospital.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Takeru.

-Un poquito- admitió. El rubio le sonrió, se quitó la chamarra y la puso encima de la chica.

Se tomaron de las manos y corrieron por el estacionamiento hasta encontrar la motocicleta de Koushiro Izumi.

-Qué tipazo es Koushiro, le agradeceré eternamente que nos haya prestado su moto- admitió el rubio Takaishi, inspeccionando la motocicleta por todos lados. Había un solo casco, Tk lo tomó y lo acomodó entre el suave cabello de la chica. -¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, linda?

Hikari asintió.

-Sí- respondió, de manera mística –Quiero subir a esa montaña azul, abrazarte toda la noche y ver el amanecer contigo…

-Yo también lo deseo- afirmó el muchacho, con el rostro sonrojado y un ligero jadeo que le tenía nervioso.

-¿Quieres hacer el amor tanto como yo?- cuestionó la castaña sin ninguna gota de timidez.

Takeru le respondió con un abrazo que a ambos les dio tibieza y valor.

-Tenemos que ensayar desde ahora si queremos una vida con muchos hijos y nietos- respondió con un tartamudeo mediocre.

Se subió a la moto y Kari se trepó tras él. Se aferró a la cintura del chico y recargó la barbilla en la espalda de su acompañante.

-Tk, ¿has conducido alguna vez una moto?

-No, pero quizás se parezca a una bici- sonrió él –agárrate fuerte, mi Kari, porque hoy vamos a volar.

Y así lo hicieron. Volaron por el asfalto de la ruidosa Tokio. Cambiaron las paredes blancas del hospital por puentes y pasos a desnivel, por libélulas con cuatro llantas y nubes densas en el cielo.

Zigzaguearon por barrios que no conocían y finalmente dieron con la montaña, la cual parecía ser el único lugar muerto de toda la zona metropolitana.

Subieron con la moto hasta que les fue imposible escalar en ruedas.

-Qué va, no llegaremos así…- lamentó Takeru.

-No importa, vamos a pie.

-Pero Kari… tu corazón- jadeó Tk.

-Me siento muy bien- ella le tocó el pecho al muchacho. –está latiendo tan sanamente como el tuyo. Mi corazón, cuando estoy contigo, es igual al tuyo. De otro modo, ¿cómo podríamos perdernos del mundo si tuviéramos dos corazones?

-Tienes razón- dijo, y él le besó la mano –Vamos, yo te guiaré, falta poco.

Caminaron con lentitud, entre árboles altos, las copas de los mismos no les dejaron mirar el firmamento, pero a ellos no les importó. Cuando llegaron a la cima se sentaron entre el pasto, con las respiraciones alteradas.

Hikari estaba sudorosa y expectante. Más que débil, parecía un fantasma lleno de vitalidad. Takeru en cambio tenía una ligera hemorragia en la nariz que se embarraba en la camisa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, pasa el todo el tiempo cuando escalo montañas con la chica de mis sueños- se rió, pero su risa sonó cansada.

-¿Entonces has hecho esto antes?

-Sí, claro, en mis sueños- bromeó.

Comenzaron a besarse después. Con calma, con sigilo, entre la brisa de la madrugada. Takeru puso a Kari debajo de él y desabotonó el vestido hasta la mitad. Le besó los pechos y la chica soltó un gemido.

Ella a su vez le acarició el cabello y notó que la frente le ardía.

-¿De verdad estás bien?- cuestionó, porque lo sintió eclipsado, trémulo y torpe.

-Tan bien que me estoy debilitando por tenerte en mis brazos- dijo a manera de poesía. -¿Y tú? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿quieres que me detenga?

-No. Quiero que lo hagas ya y que luego dure para siempre.

Takeru asintió con la cabeza. Se quitó el pantalón y su ropa interior con torpeza. Hikari alzó su vestido y resbaló sus bragas hasta liberarse de ellas. Entonces el rubio volvió a echársele encima.

-Kari, cómo te quiero- le susurró al oído, antes de comenzar a explorar el pálido cuerpo con sus manos húmedas.

En los dos fue creciendo la excitación a modo de noche. El miembro de Takeru se puso duro y los dedos de él finalmente se atrevieron a explorar la entrepierna de Hikari con ansiedad.

Jadeaba mucho y sudaba. La hemorragia nasal continuaba con más fuerza, pero la sangre era simplemente un fluido más que se mezclaba entre los dos esa noche.

Entró en ella sin darse cuenta, comenzó a moverse sin prisa, mientras en lugar de enrojecerse se ponía lívido y soltaba frases inconexas. Hikari tampoco emitía sonidos audibles, sólo gimoteos en bajito.

-K-kari…-decía cada vez más bajito - ¿t-te du..ele?

Hikari le respondió con un beso y descubrió que de las encías de su chico también sabían saladas, a sangre.

-¿Takeru?- preguntó asustada. Miró hacia el rostro de él, los ojos azules de Takeru estaban entreabiertos y con la pupila dilatada. Las gotas de sudor se le extendían por la frente y se derramaban en la cara de la Yagami.

-Ka-Kari… -pudo decir Takeru, hirviendo. –Perdón… perdóname.

Y luego, sin más, se desmayó. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre una Hikari desvalida que estaba en esos momentos tan sola como siempre.

_23:35 horas_

Koichi suspiró mientras conducía a Sora Takenouchi a las gradas en primera fila. Se había puesto una gorra para despistar a los centenares de niñas que exigían eufóricas que el concierto continuara.

De reojo miraba que su amiga estaba llorando. Era un llanto muy raro, sin sentido, o eso le pareció al mellizo Minamoto.

-No me quiero meter en donde no me llaman como Takuya y mi hermano, Sorita, ¿pero de verdad estás bien? ¿te ha hecho daño ese muchacho?

-Francamente, no lo sé- sinceró la chica, con los ademanes hipnotizados –sólo sé que no… que no.. que no quería esto, aunque de alguna manera lo necesitaba… Kouji y los demás seguro que piensan lo peor de mí.

Koichi negó.

-Al contrario, te queremos más que nunca- consideró –Estamos agradecidos con que hayas venido; no nos gustan tus compañías, ni la manera que elegiste de crecer, pero lo aceptamos… sólo… quiero saber si estás bien.

-Estoy bien- repitió Sora, algo hastiada.

Llegaron hasta unos palcos privados en donde cabían unas quince personas. Sora distinguió a Taichi Yagami sentado junto a su prometida francesa. Koushiro estaba en medio de Miyako y Mimi con una paleta en la boca, mientras que Joe Kido y Jun Motomiya estaban una fila atrás, aparentemente platicando.

-¡Sora-chan!- saludó Taichi, con malicia -¿Has tocado el cielo o el infierno?

-Tai, no le digas esas cosas- silenció Koushiro. Sora se retorció de la ira al descubrir que los D4 lo sabían.

Sabían con alevosía que Yamato Ishida la había drogado con un afrodisíaco. Sabía que habían tenido sexo. Ahora mismo ninguno de ellos la veía a ella, sino que parecían esculcar en su cuerpo cicatrices del coito.

Con la mayor discreción que pudo se palpó los muslos, pero no le corría semen por ahí, sólo se sentía muy hinchada. Se subió lo más que pudo el escote del vestido para cubrir los chupetones y se maldijo siete veces por haber caído en una trampa.

Koichi observó con desaprobación la escena.

-Ay, pero si eres tú, Cenicienta, ¿y dónde está tu príncipe?

Sora no respondió, se sentó en la butaca más lejana.

-Gracias, Koichi, no te entretengo más… lamento mucho que no puedas seguir el concierto.

-No te preocupes, esas cosas pasan.

-No, ya en serio, ¿dónde está Yama?- cuestionó Taichi; Zoe Marillac pareció desaprobar el tono con el que hablaba su prometido, pero al moreno no pareció importarle.

-Si te refieres a Ishida, pues parece que nos ayudará con el concierto porque me he lastimado- comentó Koichi. –Que disfruten el concierto, tengo que ir a ayudar en lo que pueda… Sorita, por favor, escucha nuestras canciones para que te animes un poco, ¿quieres?

-Sí, lo haré… - ella sonrió de manera obligada.

Con un ojo en el camino y otro en su vieja amiga, el chico se retiró.

O

-Qué terrible intermedio entre tanto griterío, ¡Ea, Sora-chan, ¿quieres una cerveza?, traje licor también –gritó Yagami desde el otro extremo de la fila.

Sora no respondió, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, estaba en shock. Taichi terminó riéndose.

-Taichi, no te rías, ella se ve mal- opinó Zoe, tocando con elegancia la camisa azul eléctrico de su novio.

-Tú no opines, Zoe-chan, que no te he pedido que hables y en otra ocasión ya te he dejado en claro que no soy un caballero como Madre te lo ha hecho creer- ordenó Taichi.

-Tai, ¿no crees que ya has tomado demasiado?- preguntó Jyou –apenas va medio concierto y prácticamente ya estás tan borracho como se pondría Koushiro-kun.

-A mí no me utilicen como ejemplo –reclamó el pelirrojo, ocupado con su celular.

-Sólo estoy animado, cosa que amargados como tú, Jyou, no comprenderían… es que todos parecen aguafiestas, el Bebé está chupando una piruleta en lugar de prenderse con el rock, Mimi trae cara de naufragio, Sora-chan parece estar en otro mundo, la mujer que trajiste contigo parece un títere y esa dama de compañía de Koushiro parece una mosca-muerta de esas que me dan náuseas.

Zoe se cubrió los labios, asustada. ¿A ese idiota le había entregado su cuerpo?

-No te expreses así- pidió.

-Linda, tú no me digas nada, ¿crees que no capté cómo se te caía la baba por el guitarrista de pelo largo de esa bandita Indie sin futuro?, me avergüenzas un poco.

A Zoe se le remojaron los ojos, pero no replicó de vuelta. Taichi avanzó hasta Mimi y Miyako, sacó una botellita de licor de su bolsa trasera del pantalón y se las ofreció.

-Toma, princesa Mimi, para que se te quite lo aburrida. – Tachikawa no se hizo del rogar, arrebató a Tai la botella y le dio un trago.

-Ya, déjame en paz, Tai, y ve con tu novia.

-Nah, antes quiero que esta santurrona beba un trago.

-Lo siento, Yagami, yo no bebo- dijo con presteza Inoue.

-¿Ah?, ¿estás seguro de que quieres una dama de compañía así, Izzy?, me repugnan las niñitas pudorosas incapaces de beber un trago de alcohol- opinó. Zoe miraba a Taichi, estaban un poco lejos, por lo que no parecía escucharlo.

-Déjala, Tai- pidió Koushiro.

-Escucha, santurrona mosca-muerta y cuatro ojos, si no te tomas un trago de esto, ¿sabes qué voy a hacer?, te voy a poner tarjeta roja, ¿verdad que sí, Jou?

-Sí, Taichi, lo que sea, pero ya regresa a tu lugar, que no me dejas ver- renegó el Kido, mientras Jun miraba embobada a cada uno de los D4 por intervalos.

-No la amenaces, Tai-san- sugirió Koushiro, pero en ese momento se entretuvo con un mensaje de su celular.

-Entonces qué, Santa Dama de Compañía Mosca Muerta, ¿aceptas el reto o afrontas mi amenaza?

Miyako tembló.

-No seas tan exagerada- Mimi sacó su compacto y polveó su nariz –con un traguito no pasa nada, veme a mí, no me pasó nada y también bebí; es un hecho que un día te vas a emborrachar, Miyako-chan, mejor ve ensayando.

Cuando Sora se atrevió a voltear hacia donde sus compañeros hablaban, miró con preocupación que Inoue le estaba dando un trago a la botellita. Quiso detenerla, pero las luces del escenario la distrajeron.

El sonido de la guitarra la hipnotizó. Los dedos de Yamato se deslizaron por el instrumento como si se tratara de ella y eso le hizo agrandar los ojos. Su voz de ángel caído comenzó a sonar en una canción que le llegó al corazón, mientras el resto de la banda comenzaba a brillar en menor grado, pero complementando la majestuosidad.

-¿Quién es el vocalista?- se oyeron voces cerca del palco -¡Está como quiere, canta hermoso!

-¡Ayyy, creo que lo amo!

Atrás de su fila, Sora notó que a Jun Motomiya hiperventilaba y se le escapaban suspiros. Los D4 restantes no parecían prestar atención al concierto. Tai estaba riéndose de algo, su prometida lo miraba asustada, mientras Mimi y Miyako se arrebataban la botellita de licor y le daban sorbitos.

_Y tú que siempre decías_

_ser inteligente_

_no como esa gente_

_que muere de amor_

¿Qué podía hacer Sora, si esas palabras le llegaban al corazón?, ¿qué podía hacer ahora después de que un afrodisíaco y un ángel negro se habían llevado su voluntad?

_Así sabrás que la rosa_

_es rosa por bella_

_y no porque en ella_

_respire una flor_

-¡Somos los Lobos Adolescentes!- gritó Takuya, en medio de la canción – y hoy nos acompaña en los micrófonos Ishida Yamato-san.

-¡Kyyyyaaaaaa! – gritonearon las muchachas…

_Ay de ti, Ay de mí_, cantó Yamato, con su vista fija en Sora.

Minutos después de que reinició el concierto, Mimi descubrió que lo que le había dado a beber Taichi no era un simple licor. Se sentía acalorada y un calambre muy extraño le cernía el vientre.

Había tomado ese tipo de brebajes con anterioridad en Estados Unidos, por eso los efectos le molestaban, pero no llegaban a perturbarla.

-Voy al sanitario- anunció.

Miyako parecía muy mareada, como si no pudiera comprender por qué su cuerpo se calentaba y se embriagaba al mismo tiempo.

-¿No vienes, Miya-chan?

-No, me gusta estar aquí "hip"- anunció Inoue.

-Jeje, primeriza- se rió Tachikawa –Cuídala, Izzy-chan.

-No me digas Izzy-chan- fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

Mimi caminó hasta salir del palco de la primera fila y comenzó a deambular en busca de los servicios. No sentía ganas de vomitar, pero eso mismo iba a hacer para liberarse de los efectos de la droga.

Ella lucía como una perla en medio de un océano oscuro. No sabía qué pensar de su ida a ese concierto, no comprendía qué hacía ahí. La música estaba bien, pero a esas alturas de su vida, la música no era suficiente.

Varios muchachos la cortejaron de manera pobre mientras caminaba. Vio el sanitario y se apresuró a entrar, pero una larga fila de mujeres se convirtieron en una frontera que le cerró el paso.

-Ay, es que me urge entrar- les dijo.

-Lo siento, reinita, aquí todas esperamos turno- se rió una mujer enorme y vestida toda de negro.

Mimi retrocedió asustada y se fue a formar; casi enseguida sintió que le sujetaban la muñeca.

-¡_Ash_, suéltame, me lastimas!- berreó, luego se atrevió a mirar a su captor y descubrió a Taichi. –Oh, eres tú, Tai.

-¿A qué otro príncipe te esperabas, princesa?

-¿No deberías estar con tu prometida?

-No estoy de humor para rubias- se rió Taichi –Hoy me laten las castañas que se pintan el cabello de rosado.

La llevó tras él, con la mano sujeta, hasta una barda llena de graffiti, donde la recostó. Ahí no había luces ni gritos, era un lugar oscuro, hecho para fajar.

-Pues a mí no laten los morenos retorcidos como tú- se defendió Mimi –menos cuando añaden drogas a las bebidas.

-Así que te diste cuenta- comentó Tai -. No puedes culparme, te lo dije el otro día en el campo de fútbol, que quería volver a acostarme contigo…

-¿No te das cuenta que es inútil?, tú y yo ya no sentimos nada cuando tocamos, cuando besamos y cuando poseemos… ningún afrodisíaco va a cambiar eso.

-Intentémoslo…- pidió Taichi, tomando las manos de Mimi.

-¡No!, ¡estoy cansada de que me tomes como si fuera una puta! ¡ya no quiero ser un plato de segunda mesa ni siquiera para un líder de los D4! – los ojos de la chica se humedecieron.

Taichi sintió que el aire se oprimía en sus pulmones.

-Yo ya te he sentido… cuando beso tus labios a veces siento- susurró –y cuando eso pasa, no hay plato de segunda mesa, sino solamente hay una princesa de un ridículo cuento de hadas.

La recargó con fuerza y se le acercó. No la besó, pero quedó muy cerca de ella. Mimi lo único que hacía era desviar la mirada y lloriquear.

-Siéntelo tú también princesa- le dio un beso en una mejilla, en la otra, en la frente, en la barbilla.

Tachikawa finalmente aflojó los labios y el corazón.

No era que estuvieran sintiendo. Era que querían sentir. Y eso era lo importante… desear sentir.

Cuando por fin se tocaron las bocas, Zoe Marillac apareció tras ellos y lanzó un sollozo lleno de dolor. Tai la miró con frialdad mientras se comía a Mimi a besos, pero no dijo nada a su prometida. La castaña ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Zoe se llevó las manos a la cara y salió corriendo de ahí. Seguramente, contraria a Taichi, quería dejar de sentir.

_La vida es la consentida,_

_feroz dictadura_

_de una criatura_

_que juega a mandar._

_Ni tú ni yo somos nadie,_

_ni hacemos historia_

_pues somos la escoria_

_que aún puede quemar._

_22:40 horas_

-Tus plaquetas volvieron a bajar, Takaishi-kun- regañó Rika.

Takeru apenas miró los exámenes que la enfermera le mostró. Mejor observó la estrecha cintura de la joven y su impecable uniforme rosa.

-Sí…- fue su respuesta –Enfermera-san, ¿hoy tienes el resto de la noche libre?

Rika estrelló los exámenes en la mesita de la habitación.

-¡Takaishi-kun!, estoy hablando de tu salud, he dicho que tus plaquetas están muy bajas, ¿eso lo entiendes?

-Algo- susurró el joven. Le dolía detrás de los ojos y el cuerpo entero se le estremecía si intentaba moverlo con brusquedad.

-¿Cómo que algo?, si sigues así, sin guardar reposo por andar con Hikari-chan por todo el hospital con esa fiebre exótica terminarás teniendo incluso hemorragias… además está tu herida de bala todavía sin cicatrizar.

-Eso no sería bueno- concluyó Takeru, con una sonrisa.

-Eres un niño rico y mimado que no entiende- se quejó la joven pelirroja, soltando un suspiro.

-Enfermera-san… espero tengas una noche libre muy divertida, ¿vas a salir con tu novio?

Rika carraspeó, Takeru le observó las manos. Estaban limpias y blancas. No tenía esmalte en las uñas. Luego le observó la mirada iracunda y volvió a reír discretamente; le gustaba hacerla rabiar.

-Voy a dedicarme a descansar de ti… sólo espero que no se te ocurra salir de la habitación para ir con Hikari-chan, con eso me conformo, Takaishi, ni a ella ni a ti les hace bien. Pondré a todo el personal a que esté atento con ustedes dos, que son un par de críos problemáticos.

-El amor es todo, menos problemático- opinó Takeru, desviando sus ojos celestes al techo.

-Es todo lo contrario, niñito- le replicó Rika, acomodando su cobija y saliendo de la habitación.

El menor de los Ishida cerró los párpados.

Estaba muy agotado. Incluso le costaba respirar.

-… pero estoy feliz- se dijo a sí mismo.

Esa noche, según el plan que habían formulado, Hikari iba a ser suya.

Entre los dos se lo habían planteado. Habían conseguido la motocicleta de Koushiro-san y se fugarían a la montaña azul.

La cita sería un éxito, porque era la noche libre de la enfermera Rika, quien siempre los descubría. Yamato y Taichi estaban en un concierto, así que tampoco eran una amenaza.

Takeru tomó aire lentamente y trató de guardarlo en sus pulmones. Desde que estaba enfermo y herido se imaginaba que cada respiro se llevaba los dolores, por eso se esforzaba en hacerlos profundos.

Las cosas en Japón ya no eran como antes. Su hermano Yamato ya no era su héroe y eso le pesaba mucho. Lo sentía distante y perdido en un laberinto. Su padre ya no había vuelto a visitarlo, a Takeru le costaba comprender que el odio que sentían sus padres entre ellos, se hubiera extendido hasta los hijos.

Su consuelo era Hikari.

No. No era sólo su consuelo. Era su esperanza.

Dejó salir el aire y abrió los ojos. Se sentó con dificultad y luego se puso de pie.

Ya casi era tiempo.

_22:35 horas_

Después de hacerla suya, Matt tomó a Sora de la quijada, se acercó para besarla, pero en ese momento alguien giró la perilla de la puerta camerino de los Lobos Adolescentes.

-¡Está cerrada!- exclamó ese alguien.

-Pues claro, Takuya-baka, seguramente Sora sigue ahí- dijo Kouji Minamoto. –Sora, ¿estás bien?, ¿puedes abrirnos?

La chica se llenó de terror, o eso creyó Yamato al verle descompuesta.

El vestido estaba desacomodado, como era sin hombros traía los pechos de fuera y la ropa interior estaba en el piso. Los cabellos sudados navegaban por todo el cuello de la chica y el maquillaje estaba destruido.

-¡Sorita! ¿estás ahí? ¿ese sujeto creído está ahí?, tenemos intermedio en el concierto, queremos ver cómo sigues…- reclamó el Takuya-baka.

-Llamaré al encargado- dijo alguien más.

Adentro, lo único que articuló Sora fue "No". Pero, en cambio, Yamato dio un suspiro largo, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y secaba el sudor de la frente de Sora.

-Déjamelo a mí- murmuró, mientras con movimientos suaves le acomodaba el cabello, le subía el vestido y seguía limpiándole.

Mientras zangoloteaban la puerta y seguían gritando, Yamato se puso los pantalones, se abrochó el cinto y limpió el semen que se había desperdigado. Le pasó a Sora la ropa interior y fue entonces cuando ella reaccionó y comenzó a vestirse.

-Voy a abrir- dijo fríamente Matt, en tanto Sora abría las ventanas.

Así lo hizo, abrió la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado. Sora caminó temblorosa, despeinada y vencida. Sobre todo: confundida.

El olor a sexo se diluyó entre el aire, pero Sora no olía nada que no fuera el sudor de Yamato. Era como si la esencia del mismo se le hubiera quedado impregnada.

Frente a ella se dibujaron las figuras de sus amigos. Takuya veía todo como si no comprendiera, Tomoki y Koichi lucían incómodos, pero era Kouji el que le daba más temor a Sora.

¿Era que él podía oler lo que había pasado?

-¿Estás bien, Sorita? ¿te sientes mejor? –preguntó Koichi.

La pelirroja asintió; todavía no dejaba de trepidar.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- fue lo que preguntó Kouji.

-Es mía- fue lo que dijo Matt. –Nunca más será tuya. Lo que le haya hecho no te incumbe, ¿o acaso la ves arrepentida?

-Ishida, cállate- exigió Sora, agarrando fuerzas del aire para contraatacar –Lo lamento, Kouji, Takuya, chicos, yo ya no soy la noble vecina que ustedes tenían, yo… sólo deseo salir a tomar algo de aire y verlos actuar otra vez.

-Vamos a cancelar el concierto, Sora-san- explicó Tomoki –Koichi-san se ha lastimado y no podrá seguir tocando, así que tendremos qué cumplir tu deseo otro día en el que te sientas bien y podamos estar todos juntos actuando.

-Qué poco profesionales son, ¿o sea que van a dejar tirados a sus fanáticos porque uno de sus miembros se lastimó?- se burló Yamato –así nunca podrían entrar a mi disquera.

-No permitiré… que les insultes…- pidió Sora, todavía se veía exhausta, lo que le sacó una sonrisa de satisfacción a Yamato.

-Lo lamento.- mintió Matt –sólo decía lo que cualquier profesional les diría, Sora, pero en vista de que quieres seguir viéndolos, les ayudaré a actuar en el concierto.

-¡Eso jamás!- rugió Kouji –Tú no eres uno de nuestros Lobos.

-Tranquilo, baka-Kouji, es nuestra única oportunidad de seguir tocando, además, eso podría ayudarnos a firmar un contrato.

-Takuya-san, esas cosas no se dicen en voz alta- dijo Tomoki, apenado.

Koichi caminó hasta Yamato y le dijo:

-No me gusta como tratas a nuestra Sorita, pero si en verdad puedes ayudarnos, te ruego que así lo hagas, no queremos defraudar a la gente que pagó por vernos y es un hecho que ya no podré tocar más hoy, ni cantar.

-Lo haré por ella, no por ustedes.

-Me preocupa que no sepas nuestras canciones.- soltó Tomoki.

-Tienen una música muy rudimentaria, con una ojeada me aprenderé todo. Ah, sólo una cosa. Yo seré el vocalista y el bajo.

Kouji apuñó las manos.

-Traeré las letras y las notas- avisó Takuya; Tomoki lo siguió.

Koichi comenzó a explicarle algunas cosas a Yamato, en tanto, Kouji se acercó a la pelirroja, malhumorado.

-Te has entregado a él ¿verdad?

Sora bajó la mirada.

-Y en mi propio camerino.- renegó Kouji.

La muchacha fue incapaz de defenderse.

-¿Tanto así le amas, Sora?

No hubo respuesta.

-Sólo voy a decirte una cosa, los rubios no te van. También voy a pedirte otra, no te autodestruyas, eres hermosa y madura, pero no te autosabotees.

Kouji le sobó el cabello un instante y luego se alejó.

-Traeré mi instrumento para que lo afines a tu modo, luego llevaré a Sorita a las gradas.

El otro gemelo también se retiró, dejando a Sora y a Yamato solos de nueva cuenta. Esta vez las aclamaciones era menores, pero suficientemente audibles.

-Voy a cantar para ti.- avisó él –no se me ocurre mejor manera de recordarte lo que acaba de pasar.

-Yamato, ¿no lo sabes, verdad?... el día de hoy, tú me has roto el alma.

-Si es así, entonces te la reconstruiré – pero, como siempre, Sora negó.

Siempre negaba.

_Ay de ti, ay de mí,_

_ni tú ni yo somos culpables:_

_infelices locos que caímos en este amor_

_que es un error_

_imperdonable,_

_ay de ti, ay de mí._

Continuará en el capítulo diecisiete.

O

Gracias por leerme.

Espero la estructura loca de este capi se haya entendido… creo que a mí me gustó el resultado, además, creo que es interesante innovar.

Ojalá mi historia les siga gustando. Yo la seguiré escribiendo con empeño y trataré de no tardar siglos en actualizar… creo que ahora ya estoy nuevamente conectada a estos personajes y a esta historia y podré con el paquete.

Por favor, si no es molestia, déjenme reviews para saber lo que piensan de mis personajes indecisos y mi trama perversa. Creo que algunos lectores han opinado que mis D4 son tambaleantes y no están bien definidos, pero de nueva cuenta me defiendo un poco: ellos son jóvenes que apenas se van formando, que tienen un espíritu destruido y malhecho, pero que, supongo y espero, se puede salvar. Justamente a esa edad es cuando más complicados podemos llegar a ser si no tenemos una buena esperanza para enfrentar un pasado como el de Tai, por ejemplo, o el del mismo Yamato.

¡Saludos!

CieloCriss


	21. El balón de Sora Takenouchi

NOVIEMBRE DEL 2011.- ¡Hola!, de nueva cuenta traigo un nuevo episodio de D4. En esta ocasión puedo decir que lamento mucho la tardanza de mi actualización, pero a veces no depende de mí el poder avanzar esta obra.

En un principio este fic tenía la intención de ser romántico y cursi, incluso había decidido tomar ideas de algunos shojo manga, pero mi sadismo y mis ganas de escribir sobre temas fuertes y pasionales pudo más que mis intenciones.

Muchas gracias a todos los que le tienen paciencia a este escrito. No tienen idea de lo que significan para mí cada uno de los reviews que recibo por parte de ustedes. Puedo confesar que cada comentario me alegra el día.

Actualmente mi fic se ha vuelto muy complejo, pero la idea inicial permanece: una chica llamada Sora se mete en problemas cuando los cuatro chicos más ricos y populares de la escuela le declaran la guerra.

Me disculpo si los personajes están distorsionados... mi intención es recrear a los personajes después de destruirles la vida. Además, mi idea es crear chicos imperfectos, porque es un hecho que los seres humanos lo somos... quizá ustedes lo vean como un fic oscuro, sin sentimientos, pero yo lo veo como una historia que se transformará con el amor.

ADVERTENCIA: Temática y lenguaje fuerte. Si eres sensible a temas relacionados con el sexo, violaciones y malas palabras, por favor no lo leas. No hay escenas demasiado explícitas, pero es un hecho de que se narran esos temas de alguna manera. No quiero que por leer cosas tan fuertes haya alguien que se sienta incómodo. Yo sólo quiero escribir una historia diferente y profunda.

RESUMEN: Sora es una de clase media que se mete en líos al descubrir que su madre volverá a casarse con un millonario que tiene un hijo que le hace la vida imposible en el instituto. Por declararle la guerra a ese joven, llamado Yamato, la chica se gana de enemigos a sus tres amigos.

En el último capítulo, Takeru y Hikari se escaparon del hospital para ir a una montaña a ver el amanecer, pero las cosas salieron mal porque el rubio se puso grave. En tanto, se realizó el concierto de los Lobos Adolescentes en donde Yamato participó de vocalista para impresionar a Sora. Tras rescatar a Hikari y Takeru, Tai perdió el control sobre sí mismo; Koushiro terminó acostándose 'sin querer' con Miyako, mientras que Yamato y Sora comenzaron a profundizar su relación.

En este episodio descubrirás cómo se conocieron Sora y Tai cuando eran niños. También sabrás quien mandó secuestrar a Yagami y se aclararán muchas cosas (que espero no hayan olvidado por mi tardanza en actualizar).

Gracias por su atención; los dejo con la lectura y espero su comentario en caso de merecerlo.

De antemano me disculpo, no sé si tengo errores en este capi. Creo que es necesario resaltar que hay que tener recuerdo de ciertos hechos pasados en entregas pasadas para entender este episodio.

O

**Digital Cuatro**

Por _CieloCriss_

Diecisiete.- "El balón de Sora Takenouchi"

Takeru Takaishi fue trasladado a terapia intermedia a media mañana. Sora lo supo porque escuchó hablar a los criados en la mansión Ishida.

El guardaespaldas personal de Yamato, Matsumoto, la había traído a la casa Ishida. Ninguno de los dos había hablado durante su traslado del hospital a la residencia, pero al final del viaje, el hombre se había ofrecido a acompañar a Sora a su habitación.

-"Señorita"- le dijo Matsumoto antes de alejarse, -"No lo parece, pero el joven tiene gran corazón".

Sora simplemente se le quedó mirando, anonadada. Sabía perfectamente que se refería a Yamato, pero ella no tenía por qué responder a las opiniones de un aliado de Ishida.

-"Hasta pronto"- contestó la muchacha con indiferencia, luego se adentró a la habitación que le habían designado desde que había llegado a ese enorme hogar sin alma.

Se encontró con Noriko-chan limpiando su cama, su escritorio y todo lo que podía asearse.

-"¡Sora-sama!"- se exaltó la sirvienta, quien de inmediato vio lo desastrosa que lucía la chica, -"¡¿Qué tiene? ¿Llamo a un doctor?".

-"Sólo déjame sola, Noriko-chan, y por favor no le digas nada a mi madre"-, pidió la pelirroja.

-"Pero...".

-"Te lo pido como amiga"- rogó Sora, porque detestaba la idea de tener sirvientas a su cargo... ella prefería amigas, aunque no tuviera muchas, -"Sólo retírate".

Noriko asintió muy confundida y se largó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sora podía adivinar que la chica seguía en el pasillo, con la oreja pegada a la madera, pero no le importó.

Caminó hasta el baño y comenzó a desvestirse.

Se vio en el espejo mientras se quitaba la prenda del vestido, que estaba percudida y tenía un penetrante olor a sexo.

Notó que sus pezones estaban duros y en los alrededores de sus pechos se comenzaban a mostrar moretones dibujados por los labios de Yamato.

Lo mismo en su cuello. El rubio le había succionado el corazón por ahí, de eso estaba segura la pelirroja.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió al agua caliente sin pensar más.

Comenzó a lavarse con cuidado, con el tobillo todavía pulsándole y los ojos cerrados, suprimiendo el dolor.

Ahí, en su mente, con los párpados caídos, se le apareció Yamato mientras la poseía y de nuevo el vértigo se la tragó completa, al grado que tuvo que recargarse en los azulejos de la pared.

Recordar los besos tranquilos o los pasionales daban la misma. Rememorar las caricias dulces y las embestidas dentro de su vagina le despertaban la misma ansiedad de querer volver a tocarlo, de volver a rogarle que cambiara, de tener para siempre esos ojos de témpano derritiéndose por ella.

-"Soy la contrariedad andante"- lamentó la muchacha, desilusionada de su debilidad, de sus hormonas y de su mente.

Era tan frágil y dejada como todas las chicas que siempre había criticado.

Era impulsiva no sólo en sus metas, sino también en sus pasiones.

Era tan terrible su situación, que no sabía si ceder o apartarse más. No tenía idea de cómo podía reaccionar su corazón, no tenía idea de nada.

Lo único que le quedó claro era que ella estaba mucho más perdida que Yamato Ishida. Era ella, Sora Takenouchi, la peor de los dos, porque no tenía idea de cómo amar. De hecho, ni siquiera aceptaba sus sentimientos.

Se envolvió en la toalla y se secó lentamente. Estaba agotada, así que se puso una playera, un pantalón de algodón y se echó a dormir.

O

Después de cargar gasolina, Taichi se la pasó manejando su auto toda la mañana y parte del mediodía. No hizo caso de los rugidos de su estómago, ni de su sedienta garganta. La resaca no era parte de sus planes. En realidad, Tai no tenía plan alguno, sólo conducir como loco hasta calmarse la ansiedad.

Su respiración, sin embargo, no se acompasó. Su tristeza, además, no se diluyó. Lo único que se le acabaron fueron las lágrimas, o quizás fue que ni siquiera la noche pasada las había utilizado.

Eso era lo malo de sentirse desalmado: las lágrimas nunca fluían bien, se quedaban atoradas, como los remordimientos.

Cuando el tanque del combustible estuvo nuevamente vacío y cayó la tarde, el moreno se detuvo abruptamente al ver un edificio abandonado.

Era la bodega que había conseguido Koushiro clandestinamente. Era el sitio donde tenían cautivo a Yukio Oikawa, el tipo que había violado a Sora Takenouchi días atrás.

Vio luz en el sitio, así que aparcó con pereza, y se bajó del auto.

Tenía la vejiga inflamada y la espalda le crujía por tanto tiempo que había estado sentado en su automóvil.

Pensó en que si pasaba un rato ahí y torturaba al sujeto, se sentiría mejor consigo mismo.

Taichi Yagami no solía torturar personas con sus puños porque pagaba para eso, pero alguien capaz de violar a Sora debía seguir pagando toda la vida ese pecado.

'_**¡Arrepiéntete, mocoso!'**_escuchó entonces en su mente, porque le llovió un recuerdo, '_**¡Paga tus pecados, niño!'. **_Así le había dicho su secuestrador cada vez que lo ultrajaba.

Escuchó sus gritos de dolor de cuando era pequeño y le violaban... los alaridos que soltaba mientras lo penetraban lo invadieron de pronto, como náuseas en altamar.

Se puso a vomitar en un bote para la basura sin poder evitarlo. Además de restos de alcohol, llevaba dentro demasiados malos recuerdos.

Él había dicho que iba a hacer pagar al violador de Sora por sus pecados, ¿pero acaso el hombre que lo violaba a los 6 años no le decía lo mismo a él?

¿Por qué siempre tenían que juzgarse los pecados de otros? ¿Por qué sus pecados no le permitían ni siquiera hacer el amor con las mujeres y ser feliz?

Se limpió la comisura de los labios y, de un impulso, se internó en la bodega.

Abrió con una llave especial que también cargaban Yamato y Koushiro, ahí se encontró a Ryo Akiyama totalmente hastiado, sentado en una mesita mientras barajaba unas cartas.

-"¡Vaya, pero si es mi jefecito Taichi-kun!"- bromeó de mala gana Ryo.

Se notaba a leguas que estaba aburrido y cansado de estar encerrado en la bodega.

-"Akiyama... traes una cara de imbécil que das lástima"- fue el saludo de Taichi.

-"Lo mismo digo, llevas la ropa de hace dos días"- Ryo, el cazarecompensas que trabajaba para quien le pudiera pagar, se puso de pie con su sonrisa automática, para inspeccionar a su jefe, que lucía perdido en algo más serio que las drogas.

-"Taichi-kun no luces nada bien. ¿A qué debo la visita del jefecito Yagami? ¿Será que me dará un bono extra por pasar gran parte de mi juventud vigilando a ese cerdo de Oikawa, cuya perversión va más allá de lo evidente?"- agregó.

Taichi se dejó caer en una de las sillas, pero inmediatamente se levantó, porque le dolía el coxis por haber estado tanto tiempo sentado.

-"Pídele a Yama dinero, ahora yo lo traigo reducido porque he hecho que mi madre se encabrone por haberle puesto los cuernos a mi prometida"- explicó con frialdad.

-"Caramba, chaval, tan bonita prometida que te cargabas"- se burló Ryo.

-"No es tan buena en la cama"- mintió Taichi. En realidad no podía saberlo, era él quien no había sentido nada al contacto de la blanca y tersa piel de Zoe.

-"Enséñale"- propuso Ryo, -"En mi caso fue mi _Gatita_ quien me dio unas buenas lecciones".

Akiyama se carcajeó, pero al ver que Yagami estaba mudo y como en otra dimensión, desistió de sus bromas.

-"Me quedaré esta noche cuidando a Oikawa"- avisó de repente Taichi. No le apetecía ir a su casa ni a ninguno de sus departamentos, que eran sitios donde su madre podría encontrarlo.

Ryo se alegró.

-"Jugaremos poker, pero con apuestas de verdad"- comenzó a decir.

-"No. Tú te largas, yo me quedo. Así de simple"- dijo Taichi -"Quieres irte a acostar con esa enfermera que tienes de amante ¿cierto?, pues aprovecha. No te quiero cerca".

-"Yagami"- respondió con seriedad Akiyama, -"no estoy seguro de que convenga dejarte solo con Oikawa... traes pinta de que quieres quedarte solo con él para matarle, pero no es tan sencillo. Además, ese sujeto es de cuidado, es un pervertido sin remedio y es repulsivo. A veces se masturba mientras le reza a un tal K-sama".

Tai encogió los hombros.

-"Soy el que manda y si digo que te largues, te largas".

-"Sí, claro; pero en realidad ni tú ni Ishida son dignos de llamarse jefes. Son niños irracionales que no piensan en las consecuencias. Deberían dejar esos asuntos al mando de Izumi, quien por lo menos piensa en todo".

-"¡Que te largues ya!"- gritó Yagami, alzó ligeramente a Ryo por la camisa y lo aventó hacia las cajas.

Akiyama se rió.

-"Menudo niño rico me conseguí de mandamás"- ironizó. Se enderezó soltando un bostezo, -"me lo tomaré como noche libre entonces, pero llámame si pasa algo, Taichi-kun".

Tai no le respondió, sólo le tiró una mirada de león que decía más que cualquier rugido.

O

La señora Takenouchi abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sora y la obligó a levantarse.

Sora miró el reloj y notó con disgusto que sólo había dormido un par de horas.

La mujer a abrió las persianas de la ventana y comenzó a hurgar en la ropa de su hija, hasta sacar un vestido que la muchacha detestaba.

-"¿Noriko te ha dicho que estaba aquí?"- preguntó con desgano la pelirroja.

-"No. Las cámaras de seguridad"- comentó la señora, con un tono de voz frío, -"Las cámaras de seguridad me indicaron que no volviste en toda la noche y que llegaste hace dos horas y media".

Hubo un suspiro por parte tanto de la madre, como de la hija.

-"Supongo que estás muy decepcionada de mí"- mencionó la chica, haciendo a un lado el vestido que le había dado su madre.

Volvió a acomodarse en las cobijas y se tapó con el edredón. Takenouchi la volvió a destapar y la miró con impaciencia.

-"Vístete, que iremos al hospital, el hijo menor de Ishida se puso mal porque se escapó de la clínica"- avisó.

"Lo sé, de allá vengo", dijo la muchacha, recordando brevemente el rostro enfermo de Takeru.

-"Vienes de acostarte con Yamato-kun, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?, llevas chupetes en el cuello"- la pelirroja se cubrió lo moretones causados por los labios del D4, -"y te ha cambiado la mirada, no hay duda, qué pena me da que estés en ese juego con ese chiquillo".

Sora bajó la mirada.

-"¿No es lo mismo que haces tú con el señor Ishida? ¿No tienes sexo con él también, sin importarte nada más que tus sentimientos?"- reclamó Sora.

No quería exaltarse, ni pelear con su madre, pero a veces era imposible vivir con ella.

-"No es lo mismo. Yo a Ishida lo amo"- dijo con seguridad Takenouchi, y a Sora le pareció que su madre decía la verdad más sagrada de su vida.

Ella se tocó el corazón, y su voz salió de su boca, sin que analizara sus propios latidos.

-"Yo también"- susurró -"Yo también quiero a Yamato".

Su madre le frunció el ceño entonces y Sora se puso muy roja, se cubrió la cara y se ocultó bajo las cobijas.

-"Mi hija se enamoró de un demonio"- gruñó la señora.

-"¡No es lo que quise decir!"- exclamó la muchacha.

-"Y no es lo que yo quise escuchar. Por ahora sólo vístete, que iremos a ver a Takeru-chan, es una orden de Ishida".

Su madre salió de la habitación, pero Sora no salió de la cama hasta minutos después.

Adentro de su abdomen había algo que le hacía cosquillas. Se levantó aturdida, se puso un pantalón vaquero y se dejó la chamarrita ligera con la que había dormido. Abajo de ésta llevaba puesta una blusa de algodón lisa y sencilla, como le gustaban a ella.

Bajó a la estancia con pinta de cansancio, pero agradeció que su tobillo estuviera menos hinchado que antes.

Llevaba puestos unos tenis en forma de botita de color negros.

-"Te había elegido un vestido para la ocasión, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan rebelde?"- renegó la mamá.

Sora encogió los hombros, miró de reojo la mirada perdida del señor Ishida y se dedicó a ignorar a los dos adultos.

La subieron en una limosina más lujosa que los autos que traía Yamato, adelante del vehículo viajaba un grupo de guardaespaldas, mientras que detrás también iba una camioneta Van llena de guaruras.

Esas personas vestidas de negro y con lentes oscuros hacía sentir a Sora insegura y encarcelada.

-"Querido, ¿estás seguro de que es adecuado que Sora y yo vayamos también?"- preguntó la mujer, la chica avivó su oído y dirigió su atención a los próximos esposos.

-"Son mi familia. Quiero que Natsuko se dé cuenta de que aunque perdí a un hijo, gané a una hija y a una mujer decente, como tú"- gruñó Ishida, con la mirada fija a su tablet, donde tecleaba cosas del trabajo.

-"Espero que todo salga bien"- decía la mujer, mirando con decepción a su hija, -"si tan sólo te hubieras puesto un vestido no me daría tanta pena".

Sora entendió que Natsuko era la madre de Takeru y de Yamato.

-"Su ex esposa... ¿irá al hospital a ver a Takeru-kun?"- se atrevió a preguntar Sora.

-"Sí"- fue la respuesta de Hiroaki Ishida.

Llegaron al hospital de los Kido y Sora sintió que detestaba ese lugar más que nunca, se bajaron del vehículo y los guardaespaldas los rodearon como si fueran la corte de unos reyes.

La pelirroja adelantó el paso sin tomar en cuenta los regaños de su madre y se adentró lo más pronto que pudo al hospital. No sabía por qué, pero sabía que Yamato estaba ahí y que necesitaba decirle que su madre iría al hospital.

Caminó por los pasillos del hospital hasta la habitación de Takeru. Vio a Yamato sentado en una banca cualquiera.

Lucía como un lobo solitario, como un predador que no había cazado presa en mucho tiempo.

El joven rubio miró hacia Sora y le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa triste. Se levantó y caminó hasta ella.

-"Ishida..."- saludó ella.

-"Mujer, ¿no te había mandando a que descansaras?"- reclamó él, acariciándole el cabello rojo y todavía húmedo, que le caía hasta los hombros.

La pelirroja retrocedió un paso, lo que provocó que Yamato Ishida resoplara.

-"No te alejes, te lo ordeno"- dijo.

-"¿Es así como piensas cambiar?, ¿ordenándome?".

-"Sí"- fue la respuesta de él. Tomó con brusquedad los hombros de Sora y la besó en los labios. -"No se puede evitar, eres tan esquiva".

-"Eso no es lo importante, sólo venía a decirte que tu padre viene a ver a Takeru... y también tu madre"- anunció con solemnidad Takenouchi.

-"Tu madre jamás será la mía".

-"No me refería a mi madre, sino a la señora Takaishi".

-"Ah, a Natsuko... bueno, ella no es mi madre"- aclaró el muchacho. Jaló la mano de Sora y la obligó a sentarse a su lado.

-"No digas eso"- dijo Sora.

-"Yo digo lo que se me pega la gana".

Los dos quedaron en silencio. La muchacha notó que el rubio Ishida no le soltaba la mano, sino que le apresaba con fuerza la muñeca.

Ella suspiró. En realidad no entendía para nada a ese D4.

A cada instante la presión en su mano era más fuerte.

-"Me duele, Ishida"- se quejó Sora.

-"Sólo un poco más".

Fue entonces cuando la pelirroja alzó su mirada rojiza y vio que una mujer se acercaba adonde estaban.

De inmediato supo que se trataba de Natsuko Takaishi. Lo supo porque se parecía horrores a Yamato. Los dos tenían los ojos de iceberg, azules como el océano y rasgados, como un relámpago.

Llevaba una melena corta, su cabello era castaño claro, tirándole al rubio. Sin duda, era la señora más guapa que Sora había visto jamás.

Ella caminaba con un porte de reina, vestía un elegante traje sastre y no llevaba guardaespaldas.

Se acercó haciendo sonar el tacón de sus zapatillas. Tac tac tac. Tac tac tac.

A cada paso, Yamato más fuerte le apretaba la muñeca a Sora.

-"Haz vuelto a crecer"- fue lo que dijo Natsuko cuando tuvo enfrente a su hijo mayor. Yamato se puso de pie sin soltar a Sora.

Era alto comparado con su madre. Los dos se miraron como si fueran extraños. El rubio no dijo nada.

-"Es una pena que en el fondo seas tan parecido a Ishida y destruyas lo único bueno que hicimos él y yo en nuestro matrimonio", comentó con crueldad, "me refiero, por supuesto, a mi hijo Takeru".

De nueva cuenta Yamato no dijo nada más.

Natsuko entonces notó que al lado de Yamato estaba una Sora estupefacta al ver la escena.

-"¿Tu novia?"- preguntó Natsuko.

-"El amor de mi vida"- entonó Yamato, su voz sonó como un aullido de lobo.

La señora Takaishi observó a la pelirroja con inquietud.

-"No le destruyas la vida a esa muchacha"- mencionó, dándose media vuelta para seguir su camino.

Sin embargo, en ese instante, Hiroaki Ishida y la madre de Sora aparecieron en escena.

-"No le sueltes tu veneno a mi hijo"- ordenó el dueño de las televisoras de Japón a su primera esposa.

Se le veía pálido y trémulo, totalmente inseguro.

Natsuko miró con desdén a su ex marido y a su nueva prometida.

-"¿La décima esposa?"- preguntó con frialdad.

-"La séptima"- anunció Ishida. Sora notó que el hombre también sostenía a su madre de la muñeca.

-"Ya veo. Esta vez parece una buena mujer"- analizó Natsuko, dando media vuelta -"iré por mi hijo y me lo llevaré a Francia".

-"Estás loca, lo que necesita Takeru es reposo"- anunció Ishida, soltando a su prometida y encarando a Natsuko, -"esto ha pasado porque no vigilaste bien a tu hijo".

-"Cállate Hiroaki, ha sido Yamato quien lo ha traído a Japón"- renegó Natsuko.

-"¡No metas a mi hijo aquí, ha sido el tuyo quien ha venido solito!"- gritoneó Ishida.

Yamato permaneció callado.

-"¡Takeru ha recibido una herida de bala y tiene una fiebre extraña!, por su fuera poco, se ha escapado del hospital y ha comenzado a sangrar"- se enojó Natsuko.

-"¿Y qué? ¿vas a culparme? tú y tu estúpido marido nuevo ni siquiera habían venido a por él"- peleó él.

La vista de Yamato parecía nublada, como si ver discutir a sus padres lo pusiera mal, como si ese par junto fuera su punto débil. A Sora le recordó también las discusiones que tenían sus padres antes de divorciarse.

A veces, los padres no tenían idea del daño que le hacían a sus vástagos, reflexionó.

-"¡Basta ya!"-, interrumpió Sora Takenouchi, cuando sintió que en su muñeca ya no circulaba con normalidad su sangre, por el apriete del D4.

Natsuko y Hiroaki miraron a Sora. La primera la miró intrigada; el segundo ya parecía estar impuesto a que a su futura hijastra le gustaba interrumpir conversaciones, justo como a su mujer.

-"Si van a pelear, háganlo a solas, ustedes no tienen idea de lo que hacen sufrir a sus hijos"- soltó la pelirroja, -"¿Por qué niegan a sus propios hijos y separan su amor por ellos? ¿Por qué si los dos tiene a ese par de hijos niegan a uno de ellos?, ¡Son horribles! ¡Son horribles y no es justo que Yamato los vea discutir! ¡No es justo que él crea que no tiene una madre, y que obliguen a Takeru-kun a renunciar a su papá!"-.

La pelirroja soltó las lágrimas, Yamato quedó impasible, con su mirada dirigida a la mujer con tarjeta roja.

Ella lo jaló a él, y se retiró del lugar con la indignación hirviéndole todo el cuerpo.

¿Cómo podría ser Yamato un mejor hombre escuchando esas conversaciones?

De alguna manera -lo sabía la chica- ella necesitaba que Matt fuera una mejor persona.

Llegaron a hasta el hall del hospital.

-"Sora..."- dijo por fin Yamato, con la voz muy suave.

-"¿Qué?"- respondió ella con brusquedad.

-"Te quiero".

-"No digas cosas al azar, vamos a tu casa para que descanses..."- sugirió.

-"Sí..."- respondió de manera dócil -"pero no me sueltes la mano y acuéstate conmigo a descansar".

Sora no respondió, ahora fue el rubio quien salió del edificio con ella a cuestas.

Sin embargo, no llegaron muy lejos. Yamato se detuvo al ver que en el estacionamiento del hospital se estacionaba un auto antiguo que a Sora le pareció una carroza fúnebre.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó.

-"Es el doctor Kido"- dijo él -"El padre de Joe".

Sora se mordió los labios. Sabía que ese sujeto era quien la había mandando a secuestrar para vengarse del amorío de su padre con el hermano de Jyou-senpai.

De alguna manera, ese vehículo se le hizo familiar pero no supo por qué.

La puerta fue abierta por un sujeto alto, con gorro y un traje de chofer; del carro salió un hombre enjuto, con el cabello canoso y lentes en el rostro afilado y viejo.

Sora quedó quieta, el corazón comenzó a latirle muy rápido.

Kido bajó del auto y caminó con displicencia por los jardines que estaban frente a su enorme clínica privada.

Se le veía sombrío, y a pesar de que tenía cierto parecido con Jyou, Sora supo que el corazón de ambos hombres era totalmente opuesto.

Por un instante, la pelirroja y el médico se miraron con una intensidad que Ishida notó.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó.

-"Es K-sama..."- fue la respuesta de ella, pero su contestación parecía ser para ella misma.

-"¿K-sama?".

Yamato no comprendió, por lo que siguió su camino con ella atrás, cuando se cruzaron con Kido, Ishida le hizo un reverencia, pero Sora no.

El viejo Kido tampoco respondió con reverencia, pero le hizo un gesto al rubio, miró de nueva cuenta a Sora y siguió su camino.

-"Tengo una audiencia con su padre y Natsuko Takaishi sobre la salud de su hermano, joven Ishida", avisó, parecía que sus palabras carecían de vida.

Una nueva reverencia de Yamato y el hombre se terminó de ir. Matt quiso seguir su camino, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque Sora no respondía a sus jaloneos.

-"¿Qué pasa, Sora?"- indagó.

La muchacha ya no tenía la vista fija en Kido o sus guardaespaldas, sino en la limosina del hombre.

El enorme auto no tenía los vidrios polarizados. Las ventanillas estaban abiertas y Sora pudo ver claramente un balón en los asientos traseros.

No era cualquier balón, y eso lo supo la chica.

Era un balón de fútbol soccer viejo. Era rojo con negro. Estaba hinchado, estaba igual que hace 11 años.

La muchacha se llevó la mano a la boca y se ahogó un grito. Yamato la miró sorprendido.

A Sora se le doblaron las rodillas por el temblor que la invadió.

-"... Mi balón"- chilló -"¡Es mi balón!".

-"Sora, ¿qué tienes?"- insistió Matt.

-"Dios mío, dios mío, ¡Pobre Taichi!"- mugió la chica y en sus ojos una bomba atómica explotó.

Ahora lo comprendía todo.

O

_**Flash back**_

O

_Era un parque pequeño, pero a Sora le parecía enorme._

_Su padre le soltó la mano, se sentó en la banca y se puso a leer un libro con notoria preocupación. La niña no notó esos ojos cansados del señor Takenouchi, ni reparó en las ojeras, ni en el cabello despeinado._

_Para ella, era un día en el que la felicidad se solía desbordar por los columpios, los resbaladeros y la cancha de fútbol._

_Se sentó junto a su padre, abrió una mochila roja y panzona que llevaba en sus espaldas y sacó un balón de soccer que a leguas se veía que era profesional._

_Su padre se lo había dado de Navidad, y desde entonces Sora se había hecho adicta a patear balones y había dejado relegadas a las muñecas._

_-"¡Papito, vamos a jugar!"- rogó la niña a su progenitor, quien dejó de leer y la miró con cierta irritabilidad._

_-"Borreguita, papá no se siente con ánimo de jugar hoy"- admitió el hombre, como si un tsunami de preocupaciones le hubiera caído encima recientemente._

_Sora era pelirroja, morenita y de sus mejillas resplandecían chapitas rosadas. Sus ojos tenía un brillo rojizo que elogiaban todas las clientas de la florería que atendía la madre de la pequeña._

_-"¿Es porque mamá y tú se pelearon?"- cuestionó Sora con una voz triste._

_Sus cejas se encogieron y dejó caer la pelota al pasto. Su padre entonces le negó y le sonrió._

_-"No te preocupes por esas cosas, Borreguita, es sólo que papá tiene mucho trabajo, así que, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con los niños?"._

_Sora estuvo a punto de rezongar. Le había explicado muchas veces a su padre que los niños no querían jugar con ella porque era mujer, ¿por qué siempre se le olvidaba a papá lo que ella le explicaba con tanto detalle?_

_-"Pero papito..."- se quejó débilmente._

_Su padre ya no le respondió con palabras, sólo le revolvió el cabello cobrizo y le dio un empujoncito a Sora, para que se fuera a jugar mientras él atendía su libro._

_La niña ya no insistió más. Recogió su balón y se acercó adonde estaban los otros niños._

_Un grupo de diez niños jugaba soccer en la pequeña cancha de fútbol. Los observó detalladamente y examinó si era conveniente acercarse a ellos._

_Se sentó en el pasto, como chica bien portada, y miró las jugadas de los niños._

_Poco a poco, con un entusiasmo que no podía evitar, Sora se puso de pie y corrió hacia la cancha para patear el balón de los chicos a la portería._

_Era una pelota que nadie de ellos podía alcanzar, pero que ella podía convertir en gol, así que no se limitó, corrió todo lo que pudo y pateó con fuerza hasta anotar de manera perfecta, como si sus 6 años no fueran limitación para nada._

_-"¡Es goooooooool!"- gritó emocionada Sora, dando un aplauso y saltando -"¡Mira papá, es gol!"._

_Su padre no la atendió. Cuando la pelirroja volteó a la banca, lo encontró sonriéndole a un grupo de señores que ella no conocía._

_-"¿Pero qué le pasa a esta niña?"- rugió con furia uno de los niños -"¡El fútbol es para hombres!"._

_Le dio un empujón a la pelirroja, pero ésta no se dejó caer._

_-"Tú no eres un hombre, eres un niño"- retó -y las niñas sí podemos jugar muy bien._

_Sonrió muy contenta, olvidándose de su padre y su compañía._

_-"No eres nuestra amiga, así que no puedes jugar"- siguió diciendo el niño. Otros varoncitos asintieron, pero otros tantos no dijeron nada._

_Sora se entristeció nuevamente. Eso pasaba siempre que la sacaban a jugar a los parques. Ninguno de los niños quería jugar con niñas._

_-"Las niñas juegan a las muñecas"- agregó otro más -"mi hermanita está ahí"- señaló la zona del arenero -"si quieres puedes ir a jugar con ella"._

_-"Es que a mí me gusta el fútbol"._

_-"¡Que las niñas no juegan fútbol! ¡Qué tonta eres!"- la pelirroja volvió a ser empujada y esta vez cayó en el pasto._

_-"Ya déjala, Kazuo, las niñas son más débiles y no debemos pelearlas"- dijo otro._

_Sora se levantó y se sacudió la ropa. Llevaba la boquita hecha un óvalo por el coraje._

_-"Las niñas no somos débiles"- defendió -"pero si no quieren jugar conmigo no importa, yo puedo jugar solita"._

_Con dignidad, Sora le sacó la lengua al niño busca pleitos, quien volvió a empujarla con más fuerza._

_-"¡Ya vete niña fea y marimacha!"._

_Los ojitos se le humedecieron a la pelirroja. Sus padres decían que nunca debía seguir el juego a las peleas de otros chavales. Por eso, cuando le decían groserías o la empujaban, Sora apretaba los puños con fuerza, se mordía los labios y trataba de ser fuerte._

_Generalmente, se las ingeniaba para soltar frases interesantes que se comían cualquier humillación, pero en esta ocasión no se le ocurrió nada._

_Volteó a ver a su padre otra vez, pero éste seguía absorto con esos señores que nunca había visto. Al ver a su papá, Sora descubrió que ya no lucía triste ni devastado, ahora parecía revitalizado y feliz._

_Dio un largo suspiro y, sin poder evitarlo, la chica le dio un puntapié al chico que la había llamado marimacha. Le pegó tan fuerte como si fuera un balón y lo aventó al suelo._

_De inmediato, el llamado Kazuo se puso a llorar y Sora no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que huir._

_-"Perdón"- dijo mientras se iba -"pero nunca debes ser grosero con las niñas, eso dice mi papá"._

_Los nueve varoncitos restantes pusieron los ojos como platos y no se atrevieron a seguirla. El otro chico siguió berreando, Sora incluso lo seguía escuchando cuando llegó con su padre y lo interrumpió, jalándole el pantalón._

_-"Papito, he hecho algo muy malo"- dijo la niña._

_-"Ahora no, Borreguita, papá está ocupado"- los otros adultos miraron a Sora como si se tratara de un bicho raro._

_-"Takenouchi-sensei, ¿tienes una hija?"._

_-"Qué bonita está, sensei"._

_Sora les hizo mala cara, porque no le gustaba que dijeran que estaba bonita. Sabía que era una mentira que le decían los adultos a todos los peques._

_-"Papito, ¿y si nos vamos?, es que le he pegado a un niño..."._

_Takenouchi suspiró, se agachó a nivel de Sora y le dio un beso en la frente._

_-"Las niñas tienen que ser unas damitas y nunca deben de pelear ¿de acuerdo?"._

_-"¡Pero es que me ha dicho fea y...!"._

_-"Borreguita, ¿no ves que papá está ocupado?"- refunfuñó levemente el hombre._

_La niña se sentó en la banca, de reojo veía que el niño al que había golpeado seguía llorando y los demás la miraban con enojo._

_Se abrazó a su pelota. Ella en realidad no quería ser una niña mala._

_No supo cuántos minutos pasaron hasta que su padre volvió a prestarle atención._

_-"Hijita, tu papá tiene que irse a darle clases a estos muchachos"- explicó -"Como ya eres una niña grande, ¿por qué no juegas un rato más y te vas a casa antes de que llegue tu madre de la floristería?"_

_Sora negó inmediatamente, agarró suavemente la chaqueta de su papá y se recargó en ella con dulzura._

_-"No quiero, dijiste que vendríamos juntos..."._

_-"Lo siento, Sora-chan, pero papá debe trabajar ¿sabes?, ese balón tan bonito no se compra solo, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?"._

_La pelirroja, que llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y un abriguito azul claro, asintió muy desanimada._

_-"Esa es mi reina, sé buena y te compraré muchos regalos"- su padre volvió a besarla, lo que hizo sonrojar a Sora._

_Los otros hombres que la niña no conocía y que lucían más jóvenes que su papá también se atrevieron a hacerle cariños, pero esos gestos no hicieron feliz a la pequeña._

_O_

_A los pocos minutos se quedó sola. Vio que su padre se perdía entre las veredas del parque. Ella también empacó con rapidez, porque sabía que los chicos de las canchas de soccer querrían perseguirla._

_Guardó su balón en su enorme mochilita roja, se la echó en la espalda y se echó a correr lejos de ahí._

_Su casa estaba a unas cuantas manzanas del parque, pero tomó justamente el camino contrario. No le apetecía llegar a su hogar y encontrarlo solo._

_Su madre estaba trabajando, y de estar ella, seguramente Sora tampoco querría estar ahí. Su mamá era muy severa y siempre le alzaba la voz._

_Cuando estaban ella y papá juntos, lo único que hacían era discutir._

_Y Sora sufría mucho con esas peleas. Le dolía el pecho, sus manitas le temblaban y no sabía cómo comportarse._

_Decidió visitar a sus amigos favoritos del barrio, los gemelos Miyamoto y Takuya._

_A Sora le encantaban sus vecinos, porque eran mayores que ella y no la trataban mal por ser una niña. Takuya era simpatiquísimo, Koichi siempre le contaba historias y Kouji la cargaba en la espalda._

_Llegó al taller y tuvo el detalle de peinarse el cabello, poner su mejor sonrisa y tocar con fuerza el portón._

_Takuya y los gemelos tenían una banda de música desde hacía un par de semanas y ensayaban en el taller del papá de otro integrante del grupo, un chico rellenito que se llamaba Junpei._

_Fue este último quien le abrió la puerta y la miró un tanto decepcionado._

_-"Pensé que era la pizza"- suspiró el preadolescente de 12 años, sobándose el abultado vientre._

_-"¿Todavía no llega el maestro?"- Sora oyó de lejos la voz de Takuya._

_-"No, es la niñita que siempre les persigue-" renegó el gordito, a quien llamaban J.P._

_-"¡Sorita!"- gritó eufórico Takuya, corriendo hasta el portón y echándose a Sora en los brazos._

_Kouji y Koichi también se acercaron con una sonrisa._

_-"Cada día estás más bonita, ¿verdad hermano?"- dijo uno de los gemelos, que tenían 11 años._

_Kouji asintió. En una acción callada, arrebató el pequeño cuerpo de Sora de los brazos de Takuya y la subió en sus hombros._

_-"¡Los extrañé mucho!"- dijo Sora._

_-"¿Qué tanto?"- preguntó Takuya._

_Sora observó su mochila._

_-"¡Tanto como de grande es mi balón que está en mi mochila!"_

_-"Waaaa, qué linda"- de nuevo Koichi le hizo cariños._

_Junpei soltó un suspiro._

_-"Sí... concordamos con que Sora-chan es una ternura, pero no podemos cuidarla ahora porque viene nuestro maestro de música y nos va a presentar al chico que nos falta para completar el quinteto._

_Los gemelos y Takuya suspiraron, pusieron a Sora en el suelo a regañadientes y después de hacerle más mimos, le dijeron._

_-"Sorita ¿y tu mamá?"._

_-"En la florería"- respondió la seisañera._

_-"¿Y tu papá?"_

_-"No sé, me dijo que jugara sola"._

_-"Entonces ve a tu casa, que puede pasarte algo por andar en la calle solita"- aconsejó Koichi._

_-"Sí, Sora, es que no podemos cuidarte y jugar ahora... tenemos clase de música"- agregó Kouji._

_Sora asintió un poco incómoda._

_-"¡Luego podremos jugar!"- aseguró Takuya -"¿por qué no vas con esa niña Suzie quevive en elbarrio?_

_La pelirroja negó._

_-"Es que no le gusta jugar fútbol conmigo, dice que eso no lo hacen las niñas"._

_-"Bueno, pues entonces juega a cosas de niña, Sora-chan"- despidió de mala gana Junpei, dirigiendo a la niña a la salida del portón._

_-"¿Qué tiene de malo que Sora se quede?"- rezongó Kouji._

_-"Que es mi casa y no quiero cuidar a una cría de 6 años"- se quejó Junpei._

_Sora dijo adiós con decepción. Sus amigos también parecían un poco incómodos por tener que dejarla._

_-"Ahora la música es más importante para ellos que jugar con niñas que no usan vestido"- lamentó la pequeña, rascándose la mejilla._

_O_

_Al final, mientras el sol de la media tarde la hacía más morena, Sora quedó sola en la calle con su hermoso balón de soccer._

_Vagó largo rato por las calles sin fijarse por dónde iba. Iba molesta porque papá y sus amigos mayores no habían querido jugar con ella._

_Más que molestia, sentía un poco e tristeza, pero a cada segundo ella se animaba a sí misma para sentirse fuerte y segura._

_Caminaba viendo sus tenis, le gustaba el movimiento de sus agujetas. Cuando le dio por levantar la carita, para ver dónde se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar que no conocía._

_Ahí, las casas no parecían tener dueño. Ahí, los edificios eran lugares sacados de cuentos de terror. Le dieron escalofríos a pesar de lo valiente que era._

_Sora agarró con fuerza su mochila por temor a que un señor malo se la arrebatara, y cuando escuchó ruidos, se escondió en unos arbustos cuya hojarasca estaba completamente seca._

_No supo por qué, pero no pudo cerrar los ojos. Tenía que ver si se trataba o no de un monstruo que hiciera juego con esa zona escalofriante._

_Se hizo campo entre los arbustos y en la acera de enfrente vio que un auto muy raro se acababa de estacionar._

_La niña abrazó más su mochila, encogió un poco el rostro, compungida. Eso le pasaba por no obedecer a papá y a sus amigos._

_Los pasos que también se escuchaban provenían de dos sujetos vestidos de negro, que llevaban puestas máscaras._

_Del auto bajó un hombre alto pero ligeramente jorobado. Encima de su ropa, llevaba una bata blanca, de las que Sora sabía que usaban los doctores._

_El hombre debía ser más grande que su padre, llevaba anteojos y una barba muy bien cuidada. El cabello oscuro-azuloso se le mezclaba con las canas, dándole el aspecto de ser un señor muy serio y estricto._

_A Sora le dio la sensación de que se trataba de un doctor como el que había creado al monstruo Frankenstein, por eso abrió más sus ojazos y se le erizó el vello de sus bracitos._

_Los sujetos vestidos de negro lo reverenciaron._

_-"K-sama, bienvenido"- dijo el sujeto más robusto de todos._

_La niña alcanzó a escuchar con perfección esos susurros._

_-"¿Está vivo?"- preguntó con frialdad el hombre de la bata de doctor._

_-"Sí. Estaría mejor, pero todos los días, Zero-san lo maltrata, señor"- se quejó el más bajito de los tres._

_-"¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?"- cuestionó K-sama -"De cualquier forma va a morir"._

_Sora soltó un pequeño grito de susto._

_Esos adultos lucían tan temibles, que los regaños de su madre eran cosas de bebés._

_-"Zero, Two, ¿qué ha sido eso?"- preguntó K-sama, al distinguir un segundo grito de Sora, -"¿Es que no están vigilando como debe de ser? ¿Hay alguien en la zona?"._

_Hablaba con calma, pero de alguna manera, sus palabras dolían._

_-"Echaré un vistazo"- se apresuró a decir Two, esculcando los arbustos de la otra banquetas mientras que Sora se cubría la cabeza con las manitas, porque se sentía incapaz de pensar y actuar._

_Un gato que acechaba por ahí fue lo único que encontró el sujeto enmascarado, alzó al felino, que empezó a zarandearse._

_-"Fue este gato, señor, no hay nadie"- comenzó a decir Two, pero justo en ese momento el otro secuaz sacó una pistola, apuntó al minino y le disparó._

_Sora se tapó con más fuerza la boca, para ahogar su grito, al oír el maullido de dolor del animal._

_De verdad que eran malos, de verdad que esos adultos eran de una película de terror. De los ojitos de la niña comenzaron a brotar lágrimas que le nublaban la vista._

_Con la vista borrosa vio que el que sostenía al gato, ya muerto, lo lanzó rumbo adonde estaba, lo que la dejó con el corazón y la respiración paralizada._

_-"Pudiste haberme dado, Zero"- renegó._

_-"¿Dudas de mi puntería, Two?"- se rió el hombre enorme, mientras le quitaba la bata de médico del jefe, que parecía indiferente ante el asesinato del gato._

_-"Te prohibo que mates de esa forma al niño"- mencionó K-sama._

_-"Mi señor será quien le dé el remate al cuerpo"- sonrió Zero._

_-"Por ahora sólo quiero ver que le violes"- comentó con la frialdad de siempre, -"será hasta mañana cuando destruya a ese pequeño heredero"._

_El auto desapareció._

_-"¿Está conduciendo One?"- preguntó Two._

_El jefe no respondió, caminó escoltado por esos hombres hasta una pequeña casa de aspecto deplorable._

_Si bien no parecía una casa de espantos, como las demás, era un edificio abandonado, lleno de hollín y graffiti_

_Sora no pudo hacer nada mas que seguir temblando, viendo de reojo al gatito negro chorreando sangre._

_En cuanto el miedo se le diluyo, corrió hacia el animalito y lo abrazó sin importarle mancharse de rojo._

_-"Son muy malos, ¡yo debí haberte ayudado!, ¡son muy malos! ¡Son muy malos!"- chilló débilmente besando la cabecita del minino._

_Con sus manitas se apresuró a escarbar un agujero, pero un grito de dolor la detuvo. Se asomó por las hierbas y descubrió que el sonido provenía de la casa donde se habían metido los señores malos._

_Sora sacudió la cabeza._

_Quiso llamar a un policía, pero ahí no parecía haber ninguno y no sabía ningún teléfono de policías. Le echó una ojeada al gatito, que había quedado con los ojitos azules abiertos y con las piernas temblando la niña se puso de pie._

_-"No te pude ayudar, pero esta vez, detendré a esos señores malos"- dijo decidida, pero con la voz temblándole irremediablemente._

_Para una niña como Sora, quizá no era adecuado cargar tanto valor consigo._

_Tomó su mochila, volvió a colocársela en la espalda y tras limpiarse las manos con su abrigo azul, corrió como alma en pena hacia la casita, donde volvió a esconderse tras la maleza._

_Justo en la pared donde estaba, se oían voces y se podía apreciar una ventana recubierta de madera. Sora rebuscó y encontró un hueco por lo que vio lo que estaba sucediendo._

_O_

_Lo primero que vio fue la espalda de K-sama, quien estaba sentado en un sofá mugriento. A su lado, el secuaz que se hacía llamar Two y que también estaba de espaldas, se cubría el rostro._

_Sora no comprendió lo que estaba haciendo el otro sujeto, llamado Zero, que se alcanzaba ver a lo lejos._

_El hombre estaba mugiendo como toro sobre la mesa del comedor._

_Parecía estar aplastando a alguien, porque alcanzaba a ver que debajo del enmascarado sobresalía una mata de cabellos castaños y unas manitas._

_De ahí provenían los gemidos._

_-"Ah... no... Ngh... ¡Ah! ¡Me duele! ¡me duele mucho!"- chillaba ese alguien y a Sora se le encogió el corazón._

_Era la voz de un niño. Vio la silueta del chico, que tenía los puños apretados, la cara con un antifaz negro y el cuerpo severamente percudido._

_El sujeto lo zangoloteaba, y Sora no entendía nada, sólo sabía que era algo malo, algo que ella estaba viendo de lejos, pero que se veía que dolía mucho._

_Dolía más que ver al gatito morir._

_Se cubrió los ojos y esta vez lloró con más ahínco, pero sin emitir sonido alguno._

_-"Paga tus pecados, niño"- rugió el secuaz._

_El niño volvió a gritar de dolor, y acto seguido lo comenzaron a golpear con un cinturón._

_-"Que no grites, cabrón!"- dijo Zero-san, y Sora se mordió los labios._

_-"Ayuda... Yama-chan..."._

_K-sama se rió. Sora tembló más, pero sólo un momento. No supo por qué, pero sin pensarlo sacó su amado balón y comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa, hasta que encontró una ventana sin maderos y protecciones_

_Con la fuerza de todos sus goles apuntó a ese lugar y pateó la pelota, de modo que ésta se estrelló contra el vidrio y lo rompió, penetrando en la morada._

_-"¿Quién está ahí?"- gritó Two._

_A Sora se le aceleró el corazón._

_-"Encierren al niño y vayan a ver"- ordenó K-sama._

_Sora se mordió los labios. Miró un lugar en dónde esconderse y se encontró con una coladera._

_Recordó que en las caricaturas los personajes se ocultaban ahí. Con sus manitas logró zafar el registro y sin pensársela dos veces, saltó._

_Apenas cupo y como no había caído en un lugar muy profundo, Sora se las arregló para volver a tapar la coladera y quedarse temblorosa y paralizada ahí abajo._

_Escuchó cómo caminaban sobre el lugar donde estaba._

_-"Mierda, todos los días estaba tan tranquilo hasta que K-sama hizo la visita"- renegó Two._

_-"Alguien se atrevió a interrumpir mi tiempo con ese pecado"- renegó el otro. Sora supo que era el hombre que estaba sobre el niño y lo hacía gritar._

_-"¡Zero, he revisado todo y no hay rastro de nada!"._

_-"¿que no hay rastro, Two-kun?"- de nuevo la niña oyó la helada voz de K-sama._

_Se abrazó las piernas y escondió la cabecita en ellas. A su alrededor hedía, sentía que le caminaban bichos por todo el cuerpo y no podía ver nada, pero eso era mejor a que esos malos se dieran cuenta de que ella había lanzado el balón._

_-"¿Pero qué trae en sus manos, señor?"- preguntó Two._

_-"Es un balón"- respondió con frialdad._

_-"Señor, permítame ayudarle para que no ensucie sus manos"- Zero intentó acercarse o eso pensó la niña._

_-"No me toques después de haber tocado a un Yagami"- gruñó K-sama. -"Además, he recogido el balón con guantes. ¿Es que son tan idiotas que no se dan cuenta de que fue un niño quien nos ha interrumpido?"-._

_-"Pero si aquí no hay niños, K-sama, si hubiera alguno, Zero le violaría"- ironizó Two._

_-"Para mañana deberán encontrar al dueño de este balón, no podemos descuidarnos y menos por un niño, yo me llevaré este balón para buscar alguna huella"._

_-"Señor, ¿el juguete no será del rubito Ishida que también tuvimos capturado unos días?", se atrevió a preguntar. "Cuando lo intercambié por el botín, el niñito farfulló hasta inconsciente que volvería por el morenito"._

"_No digas tonterías, Two, ¿tú crees que esa criatura volverá a ver la luz del sol en los próximos meses?, Hiroaki Ishida, su padre, no lo permitiría"._

_Sora ya no pudo oí nada más, porque los tres sujetos se alejaron. Ella comenzó a gatear en el drenaje, horrorizada por la situación._

_De su pantalón sacó el viejo celular que le había cedido su papá cuando éste había comprado otro._

_Se lo había dado a escondidas de su madre y le había explicado que podía usarlo para llamarle cuando estuviera en peligro._

_El único contacto que tenía era su papá, por lo que la pelirrojita pulsó el botón verde para que se enlazara la llamada._

_Sin embargo, del otro lado no hubo respuesta._

'_El número que usted marcó no está disponible o está fuera de servicio, le aconsejamos llamar más tarde'_

_Sin embargo y aunque su padre no le había contestado, Sora se alegró al notar que su celular iluminaba parcialmente la coladera donde se encontraba._

_Se trataba de un tubo angosto, en donde ella sólo podía moverse gateando. Los bichos que caminaban sobre ella eran cucarachas, pero a Sora no le preocupó demasiado. Esas cosas no le daban miedo. Al menos no más que los señores de arriba._

_Vio que el tubo era largo y pensó que si lo transitaba podría encontrar la salida._

O

_Comenzó a gatear temerosa, con rodillazos inseguros y torpes. A veces crujía el metal con fuerza, a veces toda ella pasaba desapercibida._

_Se detuvo cuando, de nuevo, escuchó los gemidos del niño._

_Se oían muy claritos, pero a la vez débiles. Alzó su celular-lámpara y vio que el tubo de drenaje tenía una bifurcación vertical, de donde provenían los llantos. _

_Comenzó a trepar hacia arriba, aprovechó que el tubo estaba oxidado y cada vez que sus tenis amarillos intentaban subir por el círculo metálico, éste se agujereaba, creando una escalera por accidente._

_Sora vio que el tuvo volvía a doblarse, otra vez de manera horizontal. Terminó de trepar y alumbró lo que seguía, ahí pudo ver unas rendijas. _

_Puso el celular ahí y con debilidad se dio cuenta de que estaba en un sótano, y ahí, aplastado en un rincón, estaba el niño._

_Pateó las rendijas, las zafó y se introdujo en la habitación oscura._

_El niño gritó al sentir la luz y se hizo bola en el rincón. Daba la impresión de que quería desaparecer._

_-"¡Ya no! ¡ha sido mucho hoy! ¡me duele!"- berreó._

_-"Espera, yo no soy ninguno de los malos"- rogó Sora, inclinándose, -"¡Yo he venido a rescatarte!"._

_-"¿Yamato?"- el niño se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Tenía el cuerpo desnudo y esquelético. En la habitación olía tan feo como en el drenaje._

_-"No. Soy Sora"- dijo la pelirroja._

_Vio al niño y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar por lo frágil y delgado que se veía. _

_-"¿Tienes frío?"- preguntó._

"_¿Vienes del Cielo?"- cuestionó el niño con inocencia._

_-"No, sólo soy Sora"- respondió la nena, quitándose su abrigo y echándoselo encima al niño, -"Póntelo, nos vamos a escapar de esos malos"-._

_El niño asintió. Se puso el abrigo azul claro, que le quedaba lo suficientemente largo como para llegarle a media pierna._

_Se acercó tímidamente Sora, a quien podía ver muy tenuemente por la escasa luz._

_La cogió de la blusa amarilla._

_-"¿Cómo te llamas tú?"- preguntó Sora._

_-"Taichi"- susurró -"o eso dice Yamato, porque perdí la memoria, pero creo que sí soy Tai"._

_Sora le asintió con una sonrisa._

_Le gustaba el nombre de ese niño y la voz que sacaba de ese débil cuerpo._

_-"¿Eres valiente?"- preguntó Sora, llevando al niño hasta la coladera._

_-"Yamato dice que sí"- fue la respuesta de Taichi._

_Sora buscó en la habitación, pero el único mueble era una silla. La recargó en la pared, se subió y lanzó su mochila hacia la coladera, donde por suerte la maletita y sirvió de soporte._

_-"Tai-chan"- sugirió Sora, -"Súbete a mis hombros y toma la mochila, ¿tú sabes trepar, verdad?"-._

_-"Lo intentaré"- musitó Taichi, subiéndose arriba de Sora hasta ponerse de pie._

_A pesar de lo débil que parecía, el niño era hábil, lo que hizo sonreír a Sora._

_Tai logró coger el cordón de la mochila y se trepó sin problemas._

_Como si los dos niños se entendieran, Tai se quitó el largo abrigo, lo sostuvo de un lado y lo dejó caer del otro._

_Sora saltó y se sostuvo del abrigo, el cual Tai sujetó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba._

_Los dos niños hiperventilaron tras subir a la tubería. Tai se puso a llorar, como si no se la creyera._

_-"Yo no sabía que por ahí podía escapar"- se lamentó._

_-"No llores, mejor hay que irnos de aquí, ponte la chamarra que hace frío"- aconsejó la niña con un toque maternal del que ella no estaba consciente._

_Taichi y Sora deambularon por los túneles del drenaje por horas. A los dos les daba miedo salir porque creían que se iban a encontrar con los señores secuestradores._

_Cuando finalizó el túnel, Sora destapó el registro y reconoció de inmediato el parque donde había estado con su papá al mediodía._

_Afuera ya se veía el ocaso._

_-"¡Estamos cerca de mi casa!"- gritó con alegría la pequeña -"ahí nadie te hará nada malo"._

_Taichi salió y palideció. No recordaba el exterior, pero ese pequeño y sucio parque le pareció la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida._

_Ya en la luz, Sora pudo apreciar muy bien a su amiguito. Era un niño muy bonito, pero desgastado._

_Los ojos no le brillaban, eran como chocolates opacos. Las piernas estaban llenas de moretones y en la cara interior de los muslos, surcos de sangre llegaban hasta las piernas._

_El sol hizo que se cubriera los ojos._

_Siempre que cubría su mirada con las palmas, Taichi se echaba a llorar._

_-"No llores, Tai-chan"- animó Sora._

_Taichi abrazó a la niña._

_-"Es que es tan bonito aquí afuera...", lloriqueó, "ya no tengo miedo, pero no sé nada, sólo sé que me llamo Tai"._

_Sora sonrió._

_-"¡Te puedes quedar conmigo!"._

_Tai se separó de la niña y le sonrió, aunque un poco más temeroso._

_-"So-sora-chan"- la llamó con dulzura._

_-"¿Uhm?"._

_-"Eres mi tesoro"._

_-"Tai-chan"- preguntó la niña, -"Después de que vayamos a mi casa a comer y te pongas bien, ¿juegas fútbol conmigo?"._

_-"¡Sí! ¡Creo que sí recuerdo cómo jugar!"- por primera vez, le brillaron los ojos a Tai._

O

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

O

Sora había soltado las palabras como si fueran mantequilla. Palabras suaves, dolorosas, nítidas.

Yamato la sostenía para que no terminara en el suelo. Los dos estaban sentados en una jardinera de la clínica Kido, pero daba la impresión de que la pelirroja iba a deshacerse por su confesión.

El rubio había sido quien en primera instancia había exigido a Sora Takenouchi recordar su pasado en común con Tai, pero Ishida no imaginaba que detrás de aquel recuerdo existía una historia tan densa.

Le dio un escalofrío el sólo imaginar a una niña de seis años rescatando a su mejor amigo del encierro. Sintió empatía por la pelirroja, porque ambos habían visto como el secuestrador abusaba sexualmente de Taichi.

Sin embargo, lo que tenía más impactado a Matt era la posibilidad de que fuera el doctor Kido el autor intelectual del secuestro de su mejor amigo.

Le costaba trabajo imaginarse al médico ideando ese plan tan oscuro. Además, ¿no había estado Joe cuando se habían aparecido los secuestradores?

-"Y sin embargo no se los llevaron a él"- dijo Ishida. Sora no le respondió, estaba inmersa en sus recuerdos, los cuales habían aflorado tras ver a K-sama.

La ira comenzó a dominarle el cuerpo. Quiso levantarse e ir a matar a golpes al doctor Kido, pero no hizo nada.

Contrario a los impulsos irracionales que conducían a Taichi por la vida, Yamato era calculador, frívolo, inteligente.

Si iba a cazar a una presa la saboreaba y le preparaba a una trampa. Si iba a desenmarañar el secreto del secuestro de su mejor amigo, más le valía hacerlo con cuidado, como un profesional dedicado a la venganza.

Supo de inmediato que necesitaría la ayuda de Koushiro Izumi. Entendió de inmediato que había que tener cuidado con Jyou Kido y que Tai no debía de enterarse de las confesiones de Sora.

La venganza la iba a disfrutar él solo. Con esa estrategia, Yamato sentía que iba a revitalizar el alma atormentada de su mejor amigo.

Y Taichi sonreiría entonces, liberado de tanta pesadilla... eso pensaba el rubio.

-"El doctor Kido quería matarte no porque tu padre sea amante de su hijo, sino porque descubrió que tú eras la dueña de ese balón"- relacionó el rubio, atorando a Sora en un abrazo. -"pero ese repudio de hombre no volverá a tocarte jamás, yo te protegeré".

La muchacha encogió los hombros.

¿Qué no comprendía Yamato que ser protegida no era lo que le importaba en esos momentos? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que Taichi Yagami había sido secuestrado por un supuesto amigo de la familia?

Por eso sus lágrimas no se detenían. Cada gota que derramaba le recordaba lo mala que era para olvidar... cada mugido parecía confesarle que para alguien como ella, era difícil bloquear los recuerdos.

-"No podemos permitir que le hagan más daño a Yagami"- chilló la chica, secándose las lágrimas. -"Yo le prometí de niña que le iba a proteger y no lo he hecho, ahora él ha cambiado, ahora se está hundiendo cada día más en arenas movedizas".

"Lo lamento, has tenido qué recordar cosas terribles", comentó él.

Ella se levantó, todavía restregándose el rostro.

-"Ojalá hubiera recordado antes, pero juré a Tai-chan en esa ocasión que los dos lo olvidaríamos".

Yamato se levantó tras ella, la rodeó de la cintura, pero Sora lo rechazó.

-"Pero hay cosas que nunca se pueden olvidar"- señaló Ishida.

-"No lo sé"- fue la respuesta -"Quizá nunca lo olvidé, sólo lo bloqueaba por miedo".

-"Es justo como sucede con el amor"- relacionó Yamato -"Nunca se puede olvidar por más que se bloquee".

Takenouchi negó, como si lidiara con un peso sobre su cuerpo. ¿cómo podía Yamato hablar de amor ahora, cuando había recordado las memorias más tristes de su infancia?

-"Cuando no es amor no importa"- peleó por costumbre.

-"Desafortunadamente para los dos lo es. Es amor".

Tambaleante, con las mejillas ardientes, ella intentó huir.

No le interesaba hacer manada con ese lobo. O quizás era al revés, porque cuando Yamato Ishida estiró la mano y envolvió sus dedos para seguirla, ella no pudo oponer resistencia.

O

Minutos después, cuando no había rastro de Akiyama en la bodega, Taichi se lavó la cara y tomó ropa de cazarecompensas para vestirse. Se colocó un pantalón de mezclilla que le venía un poco grande y una playera caqui, con el cuello redondo.

Se vio largamente en el espejo, se dio ligeras cachetadas para que su cerebro se olvidara de su falta de sueño y se bebió una cerveza que había en la pequeña nevera que había en el sitio.

Koushiro se había encargado de modificar esas instalaciones, de modo que incluso habían acomodado una cama y todo lo necesario para que Ryo Akiyama pudiera vivir ahí. A Oikawa lo tenían en una habitación especial, que en otros tiempos probablemente había sido la oficina de la pequeña fábrica.

Olía a polvo, a madera y a mierda. O eso pensó Taichi.

Soltó un suspiro porque no pudo evitar recordar el lugar donde había permanecido secuestrado. Era una casa y no una bodega, pero el olor que expedía el lugar era similar.

-"No entiendo por qué demonios mis recuerdos están tan lúcidos últimamente"- se encabronó Tai -"Sora-chan, ¿no recuerdas que prometí olvidar todo ello?... ni siquiera puedo cumplir las promesas, pero es tu culpa, por enamorarte de Yama".

Se tronó el cuello, miró las llaves y finalmente encontró la del cuarto de Oikawa.

A diferencia de su pocilga, el lugar donde permanecía Oikawa era un sitio digno para los humanos.

Había luz, un baño y una cama. Aunque el secuestrado tenía atados los pies, tenía las manos liberadas y estaba sentado frente a la mesita, en donde comía con lentitud unas bolas de arroz, envueltas en un alga brillante y negra.

Tai le vio la espalda, preparó la pistola especial de los D4 y se acercó.

Yukio Oikawa no le prestó atención, lo que provocó que Yagami se enojara más y se pusiera un antifaz negro; su primer saludo fue patear la silla donde estaba el hombre que había violado a Sora, por órdenes del doctor Kido.

-"Voy a prohibir que te den de comer, hijo de puta"- dijo tranquilamente -"O qué ¿te crees digno de comer después de haberle hecho eso a una chica?".

Le dio la vuelta a Oikawa con uno de sus pies.

Su piel cetrina, como la cera de las velas, estaba sudorosa, lo que le provocó a Taichi un escalofrío. Era como si ese sudor ya lo hubiera sentido antes en su piel.

Los labios de Oikawa tenían restos de alimento, las manos del sujeto estaban a la altura de su cremallera, la cual estaba desecha y dejaba ver su miembro empalmado.

Taichi Yagami quedó hecho piedra unos segundos, pero su primer impulso fue patear otra vez al secuestrado, a quien se le oía un gemido torcido, lejano, enfermo.

El chico retrocedió, pero no pudo apartar su mirada chocolate de la entrepierna de Yukio.

No pudo dejar de verle el genital. No pudo dejar de pensar en sus gritos cuando era niño, ni en su pequeño cuerpo destrozado.

Oikawa levantó su mano húmeda y le miró con intensidad.

Taichi le apuntó con la pistola al tiempo en que un terrible escalofrío comenzaba a invadirle el cuerpo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el arma que portaba fuera un revólver de verdad con el que pudiera matar a alguien. Lo deseó como nunca antes había anhelado algo.

Los ojos negros y hundidos de Oikawa parecían desnudar a Taichi, o por lo menos causarle una estampida de _deja vu_.

O

"_**Ah... no... Ngh... ¡Ah! ¡Me duele! ¡me duele mucho!".**_

O

Tai soltó el arma, horrorizado. ¿Por qué entre más veía a ese hombre más le torturaban sus recuerdos? ¿Por qué no podía moverse?

¿Por qué le dolía tanto el cuerpo? ¿Por qué estaba ahí, en esa _cárcel_, con ese violador de mierda?

Ante la parálisis de Yagami, Oikawa tomó la pistola del D4 en sus manos.

Una honda de calor insoportable invadió a Tai en el vientre.

Al sacudir la cabeza, descubrió que Oikawa le había disparado y gotas de sangre comenzaban a brotar de su estómago.

Una descarga eléctrica le hizo caer al suelo, pero no perdió la conciencia.

El arma que había diseñado Koushiro para los D4 era tan dolorosa como un balín, pero en realidad no traía dentro una bala, sino el fragmento de un metal que causaba una herida poco profunda y descargaba electricidad.

-"¡Hijo de Puta!"- gritó por fin, reaccionando. Se asió el vientre y trató de detener a Oikawa, pero no pudo moverse por las convulsiones que había sentido por el disparo.

El integrante del Clan Oikawa lo miraba con una sonrisa indescriptible mientras se liberaba las piernas utilizando el disparo de la misma pistola.

Taichi vio horrorizado que Yukio se ponía de pie. Era alto, mucho más que él, mucho más incluso que Joe.

Los pantalones se le cayeron y volvió a ver desnudo a ese hombre, que se le echó encima con ferocidad.

O

_**-"¡Arrepiéntete, mocoso!… Ah… expía las culpas de tus padres".**_

_**-"Perdón… Ngh…. M-e du-duele… ¡Perdón-n!".**_

O

Los recuerdos hicieron que Tai se aplastara la cabeza. Oikawa lo aventó al suelo, le echó encima su enorme cuerpo y se acercó al oído de Yagami, mientras le quitaba el antifaz.

-"Chiquito, he extrañado tanto tu culo"- le soltó, con una risa enferma, -"veo que no te has arrepentido de tus pecados, veo que no te acuerdas de mí".

Puso en la pistola en la garganta de Taichi, con la otra mano se dirigió a la entrepierna del muchacho.

-"... n-no"- fue lo que dijo el moreno, perdido en el infierno que lo torturaba desde la infancia.

-"Puedo hacerte recordar todo... puedo hacer que espíes tus culpas..."- Oikawa desabrochó el botón del pantalón -"puedo matarte, como era el deseo de mi señor, si te mato mi señor volverá a quererme a su lado... y yo gozaré castigándote, porque has sido malo, has sido muy malo, mocoso".

El contacto del sudor de ese sujeto, los dedos naufragando por su pantalón, la voz, el cabello grasiento, su incapacidad de moverse y de gritar, fueron elementos suficientes para que Taichi se diera cuenta de que estaba ante su violador: el llamado Zero.

Era el Zero que le había ultrajado el ano a los seis años y le había destruido las entrañas del corazón. Era el hombre que lo había secuestrado, el que lo había hecho perder la memoria, el que cada día lo desnudaba y atormentaba su cuerpo.

Ese hombre era su pesadilla, era el verdadero culpable de que el placer ya no tuviera ningún significado para él.

Era él... era Yukio Oikawa. El violador de Sora también era el suyo.

Era él... y nuevamente permitía que estuviera sobre él, dominándolo, abusándolo, quebrándolo.

Era él... el que le había robado la felicidad.

El vómito se le vino a Taichi, pero frenó sus ansias de arrojarlo y se lo tragó.

Oikawa le bajó el pantalón, le subió la camiseta.

Recordó a Yamato cuando era niño, diciéndole: "Tai, sí eres muy valiente, más que yo".

**Valentía**. **Valentía. Valentía.**

Yamato, cuando niño, decía que él era valiente.

La carita de una Sora pequeña también se le dibujó en sus recuerdos.

"_¿Eres valiente?"_, le había preguntado la pelirroja, después de rescatarlo de su secuestro.

"_Yamato dice que sí"_, respondió esa vez Yagami.

Los recuerdos desaparecieron y pudo enfocar a Oikawa, dirigiendo sus manos a su cuerpo.

Ya no tenía 6 años. Tenía 17. Ya no era un niño desvalido, era un joven. Ya no era débil, era fuerte. Ya no tenía inocencia dentro, ahora era una máquina de rencor, de odio.

-"**... y de valentía**"- se dijo Tai, alzando sus puños temblorosos y dándole un puñetazo a Oikawa, el cual sólo despertó una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

Tai repitió el puñetazo a pesar de que la pistola que le apuntaba en el cuello fue cargada por Yukio.

-"Sé dócil, bonito, te voy a matar después de que pagues tus pecados"- dijo Oikawa lentamente -"y mi señor será feliz".

-"Y yo te voy a castrar antes de que me mandes al otro mundo"- respondió Tai, con los ojos húmedos, con sus lágrimas vertiéndose en sus mejillas tostadas.

No dio otro puñetazo, pero con sus piernas gruesas y fornidas por tanto fútbol, lanzó una patada directa a los genitales de Oikawa, lo que provocó en el mismo una mueca de dolor que ayudó a hacer a un lado al hombre, mientras Tai se incorporaba.

Volvió a patear donde mismo y siguió haciéndolo varias veces mientras Oikawa gemía de dolor y disparaba al azar con la pistolita del D4.

Yagami comenzó a llenar de sangre al sujeto y se le nubló la visión.

Recordó el dolor de su propio cuerpecito, de las operaciones que habían tenido qué hacerle para que no se le rompiera el intestino de tanto que había sido penetrado. Rememoró la sangre que salía de él y por eso, cegado por el terror de enfrentarse a su propia pesadilla, siguió pateando, hasta sintió que unos brazos lo sostenían y lo alejaban.

-"¡Le vas a matar, Taichi-kun!"- exclamó Ryo Akiyama, separando a Tai de Oikawa y sacándolo de la pequeña prisión.

Akiyama miró horrorizado que Tai estaba herido, con un pantalón suyo colgando en los tobillos, pero el bóxer bien puesto.

-"¿Qué ha pasado, jefecito?"- preguntó preocupado.

Tai respondió vomitando de nueva cuenta y tallándose los ojos.

-"Tengo que matarle"- afirmó después de que el reflujo se detuvo, -"Tengo que matarlo"-.

-"¡Ve a tu casa ahora, chaval!, mientras yo esté aquí no vas a matar a nadie"- bramó Ryo.

-"¡Tú eres mi sirviente! ¡Yo te pago! ¡Me debes lealtad!, ¡si yo digo que voy a matar es porque voy a matar, miserable!"- chilló Yagami, histérico.

-"Bien, tienes razón, ¡mátalo entonces, jefecito!"- retó Akiyama.

Ryo subió los pantalones de Tai, le pasó su revólver, uno de verdad, y jaló al muchacho de nueva cuenta a la habitación de Oikawa.

El sujeto se retorcía como lombriz, con el cuerpo amoratado, con sangre de algunas heridas causadas por los puntapié y con la cara enferma, degenerada por emociones sólo conocidas por los que viven con locura.

-"Está cargada la pistola, apúntale"- ordenó Akiyama, y Taichi lo hizo, pero comenzó a temblar.

-"Ahora dispara, Taichi-kun"- mandó Ryo, al ver que el moreno no se decidía.

Estaba con la piel amarillenta, con los ojos sin sol.

-"¿Querías matarle, cierto?, ¡Pues hazlo!".

Pero Tai no lo hizo, le devolvió la pistola a Akiyama.

Su cuerpo todavía estaba temblando, su corazón tenía demasiado odio adentro, pero aún así no era capaz de matar a sangre fría.

-"Me largo", dijo.

Y así lo hizo.

Sin dejar de llorar desapareció de la bodega.

Finalmente el infierno lo quemaba más profundo que nunca. Lo supo, lo entendió, lo comenzó a vivir.

Ahí, en esa desesperanza de quien no puede cometer venganza cuando tiene la oportunidad, Tai susurró el nombre de la persona que más deseaba ver.

O

_**Flash Back**_

O

_Cuando Sora llegó a casa, mamá la regañó._

_Tai la esperaba escondido en el jardín trasero, porque primero la pelirroja tenía que pedir permiso para que la dejaran hacer una pijamada con su nuevo amigo._

_Sin embargo, la señora Takenouchi no parecía contenta de ver a su única hija embarrada de lodo y apestando a cloaca._

_Por suerte, la sangre se había quedado en el abrigo que llevaba puesto Tai._

_-"¿Qué pretendes, Sora? ¿Invitar a un chico a dormir?, ¿Estás loca?, estás castigada por llegar tan tarde, además, no se supone que debas jugar con niños, sino con niñas"- comentó la señora, mandando a su hija a su habitación._

_Sora le sacó la lengua a su madre con indignación, trabó la puerta de su cuarto con la silla del escritorio, abrió la ventana, y le silbó a Tai, quien corrió desde su escondite hasta la ventana._

_-"Mi mamá no es buena hoy, así que no podemos decirle que te quedaste a dormir"- le explicó._

_-"¿Me voy?"- preguntó Tai, con carita de perrito abandonado._

_-"No, Tai-chan, ¡eres mi amigo y quiero que vengas a dormir!, te ves bien cansado, además no sabes dónde está tu casa"- dijo Sora, ayudando a su protegido a entrar._

_-"Pero estoy sucio..."._

_-"¿No te has lavado con la manguera del patio como te dije?"- preguntó la pelirroja._

_El moreno asintió._

_-"Pero..."- dijo con la carita triste -"hay algo que no se me quita, huelo muy feo"-._

_-"No te preocupes, ya no huele nada"- consideró la chica, y le compartió unos _moshi _que había guardado de la cena._

_-"Eres mi heroína..."- susurró el niño. -"Tienes que conocer a Yama, es tan valiente como tú"-._

_La pelirroja asintió, cediendo agua a su invitado, quien le imprimiría los mejores recuerdos de sus días de niña._

O

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

O

Continuara...

O

¡Gracias por leerme!

Como pueden ver, resulta ser que el doctor Kido fue quien mandó secuestrar y matar a Tai... y al parecer lo odia. Además, fue Oikawa quien violentó al Taichi de 6 años.

¿Por qué Sora lo había olvidado? ¿Por qué Taichi también?, eso lo explicaré luego.

No tengo mucho qué decir, salvo darles las gracias y pedir su opinión... honestamente sé que no ha sido mi mejor entrega, pero re-conectarme a este fic no es sencillo... hay demasiada complejidad en esos personajes tambaleantes, pero no me juzguen rudo, que poco a poco el fic tendrá más romance y la oscuridad será intercambiada por un mejor panorama.

¡Saludos!

Atte. _CieloCriss_


	22. La réplica de mí

ABRIL DEL 2013.- Ha pasado más de un año desde que actualicé D4… pido disculpas a mis lectores por la tardanza. No ha sido fácil continuar la historia debido a mi escasez de tiempo, bloqueo de escritor y complejidad de la trama. A veces, cuando escribo D4, me siento mal por ser tan perversa con los personajes… pero quiero que quede claro que busco finales felices en la medida de lo posible para mis chicos.

En un principio este fic tenía la intención de ser romántico y cursi, incluso había decidido tomar ideas de algunos shojo manga, pero mi sadismo y mis ganas de escribir sobre temas fuertes y pasionales pudo más que mis intenciones.

Quiero agradecerles por cada uno de sus comentarios, ya que con ellos me ayudan en la retroalimentación de mis ánimos y de la historia.

Sigo escribiendo esta trama compleja y sigo admitiendo que los personajes no están tan bien adaptados a sus personalidades de digimon, lo que sí cuido es que tengan la misma esencia (según mi perspectiva, claro está).

ADVERTENCIA: No se olviden que **la** **temática del fic es fuerte**. Van a leer lenguaje altisonante, van a leer lemon, van a narrarse escenas de violaciones, de homicidios, de peleas… así que por favor, si no te gustan estos temas: NO LEAS. No busco ofender a nadie con esta historia, sólo quiero entretenerme, entretenerlos y abordar temas realistas.

NOTA1: Uso estrofas/frases de la canción "Replica" del grupo Sonata Arctica. Yo no escribí esa canción y no quiero lucrar con ella. También quiero aclarar que los personajes de Digi no me pertenecen… se preguntarán ¿por qué escribo entonces?, pues por mero entretenimiento.

NOTA2: **Importante**. Cuando inicié este fic inventé los nombres de los padres de los elegidos que no me sabía. Antes no conseguí información de que las madres de Sora y Tai se llaman Toshiko y Yuuko, respectivamente. A éstas las había estado llamando Sakura y Aruka, pero actualmente me cuesta trabajo llamarlas por mis nombres inventados, así que a partir de este capi voy a usar sus nombres originales, pues gracias a ff ya los descubrí; creo que eso no afecta la trama, luego editaré los nombres anteriores y corregiré.

**Resumen**: Sora es una chica de clase media que se mete en líos al descubrir que su madre volverá a casarse con un millonario que tiene un hijo llamado Yamato, el cual le hace la vida imposible en el instituto. Por declararle la guerra a ese joven, la chica se gana de enemigos a Taichi, Koushiro y Joe, los Digital Cuatro.

En el último capítulo, Taichi descubre que uno de sus secuestradores y su violador, conocido como Zero, es Yukio Oikawa, quien es el mismo hombre que abusó de Sora en capítulos anteriores. El delincuente está en poder de los D4 y, sobre todo, de Ryo Akiyama. Al darse cuenta de su pasado, a Tai lo invaden los recuerdos de su secuestro a tal grado que intenta matar a Oikawa, pero no al final no puede.

Por su parte, Sora y Yamato descubren que el autor intelectual del secuestro de Taichi fue el doctor Kido, es decir, el padre de Joe.

En este capítulo conocerás más al personaje de Taichi.

**El texto está narrado en primera persona (Tai) y con retrospecciones del pasado en tercera persona (y en cursivas).**

De antemano, muchas gracias. Los dejo con la lectura y espero su comentario en caso de merecerlo.

O

**Digital Cuatro**

Por CieloCriss

Dieciocho.- "La réplica de mí".

Redención.

Esa palabra es la que busco. Son las tres sílabas que quiero vomitar pero que no puedo.

Sólo puedo decir el nombre de ella como si fuera mi salvación... sin embargo lo tengo muy en claro. Ese tesoro no es mío.

Esa semilla no la sembré yo, por tanto, la cosecha será de alguien más.

Ahora mismo, la redención no me pertenece, no está a mi alcance... ya no soy un niño de seis años recién violado.

Ahora soy una réplica de todo aquello.

Me alejé de la bodega donde teníamos cautivo a Oikawa a toda prisa, mis pies jugaron carreras entre ellos.

Era un _cobarde_, ¡Sora y Yamato se habían equivocado conmigo al decir que tenía coraje!... yo no era valiente, no tenía espíritu de lucha... aunque ya casi tenía 18, todavía, en el fondo, era un mocoso mimado y destruido.

Soy la escoria de la que siempre me he quejado.

Sora... deseé que una vez más se apareciera en mi vida. ¿Por qué no podía rescatarme ahora, como en aquella ocasión?

_Tu vocecita iluminada, tu piel morena, tu inocencia encarnada en sonrisa... ¿por qué ahora toda tú le perteneces a alguien más, Sora?_

"Porque _él_ es mejor que tú", me respondí a mí mismo.

Era verdad. Yamato Ishida era mejor que yo. Los dos habíamos hecho cosas horribles; habíamos hecho daño, habíamos iniciado una guerra injusta contra el débil... y con nuestra estúpidas acciones, habíamos arrastrado a personas ajenas, como Koushiro y Joe. No obstante, Yamato no era una réplica. Él aún tenía alma.

La mía se la había comido Oikawa mientras me sodomizaba. De alguna manera la había absorbido con sus embestidas, con los golpes, con el maltrato.

Algo había tenido yo que había sido el único que fue violado durante el secuestro.

¿Pero acaso Yamato no era más hermoso que yo desde que éramos pequeños?, ¿por qué su cuerpo siguió estando virgen hasta que se acostó con una puta?, ¿por qué a mí me habían ultrajado por los dos? ¿Qué clase de alma podrida tenía que se la quiso chupar Oikawa?

No la valía la pena preocuparme por eso y remontar un pasado que no podía cambiarse, sólo leerse en varias versiones. Todo aquel dolor que había sentido aquellos días estaba brotando en mi cuerpo en estos momentos. Sudaba… lloraba… gotas de orina se me salía de la impotencia de acordarme de lo que acababa de pasar.

Había visto el rostro que se escondía tras la máscara de mi secuestrador y violador.

Había reconocido esa voz maldita y mis manos había quedado paralizadas cuando me tocaron.

Y aún así, con todo el valor que tenía mi réplica de corazón, no había podido matarlo.

Simplemente no había podido jalar un gatillo, así que además de ser una réplica de Taichi Yagami, también era pendejo y cobarde.

La primera opción que me vino a la mente fue la de matarme. Suicidarme sería sencillo. Un balazo en la nuca, en el cuello. Saltar de algún rascacielos podría hacerme sentir que volaba por unos segundos antes de hacerme añicos.

Tenía unas infinitas ganas de sufrir. Quería hacerme daño... Llevaba una navaja conmigo... por un momento pensé en abrirme las entrañas; la idea de desbaratar mi intestino y hacer nudos con él incluso me pareció una idea tentadora.

La muerte, después del sufrimiento, me traería un descanso.

Y ahí, en esa guerra perdida, ya no tendría que torturar mi mente con los recuerdos que acababan de alcanzarme.

Allá, en mi infierno, nada podría ser peor que recordar a Yukio Oikawa sobre mi cuerpo. Allá nadie me penetraría el ano en contra de mi voluntad... allá no sufriría la misma hambre de venganza y de odio.

Ahí simplemente no habría nada. Yo no sería nada. Yo simplemente ya no existiría.

Sí... en una primera instancia, la muerte me pareció tentadora. Incluso, la idea de que alguien llorara por mí me pareció un consuelo.

¿Cuántas lágrimas derramaría Hikari? ¿Mi muerte sería una liberación para Zoe Marillac, mi prometida francesa?...

Me gustó imaginar a Koushiro Izumi en la oscuridad por mi culpa. Y la idea de que Joe soltara un llanto ruidoso me hizo sacar de la garganta una carcajada amarga.

Mi ataúd... ese tendría que escogerlo Yamato. Y la mirada que él le lanzaría a mi féretro debería que ser igual a la que me lanzaba cuando Oikawa me violaba y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y Sora, ¡Ah, tesoro!... ella pensaría que ha fallado. Recordaría su promesa de salvarme. Y sería infeliz con Yamato, jamás se permitiría una felicidad completa.

A mi madre se le arruinarían sus planes comerciales. A mi padre se le quitaría la carga de tener un hijo problema al que no amaba.

Pero fuera de esas cortas penas, mi nombre se desvanecería con el viento.

Mis cenizas.

_¿Qué harías con mis cenizas, Yamato?_

A lo mejor, si me cremaran... de mis huesos no quedaría ese fino polvo de humanos. Después de todo soy una réplica de persona... Estoy seguro de que dejé de tener alma, mi cuerpo es una fachada... ya no existo. Ya lo dije, el semen que Oikawa depositó en mi cuerpo me absorbió el espíritu por completo.

Y ahí... junto con mi alma, se diluyó el placer y se acabó mi humanidad.

Miré por un momento mi automóvil, pero lo pasé de largo.

Me temblaba todo el cuerpo: mis manos, los pasos que daba, los labios.

Estaba molesto. Si hubiera matado a Oikawa las cosas serían más sencillas, pero, como siempre, algo en mi interior me lo había impedido.

Quizá habían sido las palabras de Ryo Akiyama las que me habían detenido en un primer momento, pero en realidad yo no había disparado por un impulso propio, y ese no tenía nada que ver con ser o no ser asesino... a mí esas cosas no me importaban.

Pero de matar a morir prefería eso último. No por honor, sino por cobardía. Si había resistido todos estos años era porque mi miedo había llegado a un extremo llamado olvido.

O quizás se debía a mi madre y a esos múltiples meses en el psiquiátrico.

_**I'm home again, I won the war,**_

_**And now I am behind your door.**_

_**I tried so hard to obey the law,**_

_**And see the meaning of this all.**_

_**Remember me? Before the war?**_

_**I'm the man who lived next door.**_

O

_**Long ago…**_

O

Flash back

O

_"Taichi, ¿entiendes por qué estás aquí, verdad?", la voz de mi madre sonaba como eco cuando tenía 6 años y medio._

_"No me dejes aquí otra vez, madre"._

_"Un heredero que moja la cama y tiene terrores nocturnos no vale la pena", decía ella._

_"No me gustan estos doctores, me dan medicinas feas y me dan toques de electricidad... en la cabeza, y me duele…"._

_"Taichi... si no quieres estar en este hospital encerrado de por vida tienes un sólo camino", insistió ella._

_"¡Mamá... no te vayas! ¡no me gustan los doctores! ¡Creo que los hombres malos volverán! ¡No quiero que me toquen! ¡Quiero a Sorita! ¡Trae a Yama! ¡No me dejes! ¡me duele mucho!", pero ella no temblaba ni se conmovía, parecía que le daba vergüenza, "¡Madre, yo no estoy loco! ¡Jou dijo que esto es un manicomio de locos! ¡yo no estoy loco!"._

_"Taichi Yagami, si quieres ser el heredero de la industria automotriz de tu padre tienes un solo camino: el olvido"._

_"¡Me da miedo! ¡No me dejes aquí otra vez! ¡No me gusta que me encierres! ¡se siente tan feo como cuando estaba con los señores malos!", reclamaba el niño._

_"A ti nunca te secuestraron, nunca te violaron, nunca te maltrataron, nunca mojaste la cama, no viviste en la calle como huérfano, nunca has ido a visitar a tu hermana al hospital y definitivamente no tienes ninguna amiguita heroína"._

_"¡No es cierto! ¡es mentira lo que dices! ¡Sora-chan es mi amiga!... y yo... yo sí estuve con esos señores malos... ¡no dejes que me lleven otra vez! ¡llévame con Yama!"._

_"¿Ha tomado nota de lo que quiero que haga con mi hijo, Kido-sensei?", dijo la mujer al padre de Joe Kido, especialista en psiquiatría y dueño de los hospitales más importantes del Japón._

_"Yagami Yuuko-sama, ya verá que con el tratamiento alternativo, su heredero no recordará nada de aquel terrible incidente", respondió con nitidez y amabilidad irónica el padre de Joe Kido._

O

Fin de Flash Back

O

Uno de mis recuerdos más dolorosos era justamente la indiferencia de mis padres ante mi desaparición.

Cuando había sido secuestrado, ellos habían manejado mi pérdida con discreción sin llamar a los medios de comunicación o a la policía. En los diarios, sin embargo, se publicaron cientos de notas sobre Yamato y lo desesperados que estaban sus padres por recuperarlo.

Cuando al fin me habían encontrado viviendo en las calles, lo primero que había hecho mi madre había sido regañarme por haberme "escapado"… nunca supe si el problema había sido escaparme de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mimi o de la casa donde me tenían secuestrado.

Aún así no me importaba, tenía amnesia. No tenía idea de quién era esa señora ni el hombre que era su marido y que siempre mencionaba pero nunca nadie veía.

O

Flash back

O

_Le dio otra cachetada al niño, desesperada por el aspecto andrajoso que tenía y la cara de incomprensión cuando lo regañaba._

"_He dicho que te disculpes, soy tu madre y no estoy dispuesta a que digas mentiras, Taichi"._

"_Yo no sé… no sé quien es usted señora, ¡lléveme con Sorita! ¡Usted es mala!"._

"_Señora, si me lo permite, ¿no será que el pequeño amo de verdad tiene amnesia?", comentó apenada la criada de confianza de la señora Yagami._

"_Tonterías. Es un berrinche del niño, ya le han dado su dieta de alimentación y le han curado las heridas. La próxima vez que lo lleve al hospital será hasta que mi marido regrese de Europa", dijo Yuuko._

_No hubo punto y coma hasta días después, cuando los constantes sangrados del niño, los gritos por los terrores nocturnos y la amnesia comenzaron hicieron que Yuuko Yagami internara a su hijo, pero en el hospital de pediatría donde estaba Hikari, su niña menor, sino en el hospital psiquiátrico, como se lo recomendó Kido._

_Taichi rememoraba que su madre lo había vestido de blanco personalmente ese día. Le había tomado la mano y lo había llevado hasta la mano del doctor Kido._

"_Por los favores que me debe, haga lo que ya le indiqué por teléfono", había ordenado Yagami, como si fuese una emperatriz._

_Y Kido, besándole la mano a la madre, apretó la del hijo de ésta._

"_No tiene de qué preocuparse, Yagami-sama"._

O

Fin de Flash back

O

Ya no quise seguir recordando. Me mordí la lengua, saqué la navaja de mis ropas y me hice un pequeño corte en el brazo. Me dio asco mi acción de niño emo, pero en realidad prefería sentir dolor físico y no dolor espiritual.

Si era una réplica, ¿por qué tenía qué doler tanto pretender que era humano?

Aún así, la muerte no parecía ser lo que yo buscaba. Lo había comprobado al caminar hasta un puente y pararme en el filo. En diez minutos que había estado no había tenido valor para saltar… supuse que era lógico… si yo no era capaz de matar a mi violador, ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de matarme a mí, si era cobarde?

Matarme, lastimarme, llorarme… nada de eso parecía ser una solución. Yo estaba demasiado ansioso como para respirar, mi cuerpo temblaba, mis ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y estaba inmerso en la peor zona de la ciudad, perdido con mi propio pedazo de corazón roto.

¡Ah, Yamato!, ¡Cómo quiero quitarte a Sora en esos momentos!, robarla de tu regazo y volverla mía aunque ella no quiera, pensaba cada vez que imaginaba a Oikawa violándonos a Sora y a mí…

Deseé tener una erección. Recordar la incomodidad que causaba y lo bien que se sentía masajear el miembro y meterlo en una chica hasta hacerla llorar.

El placer estaba totalmente disuelto en el dolor y yo no sabía diferenciarlo.

Esa noche quise prostituirme también. Pararme en una esquina a la espera de una mujer mayor que me acogiera en su seno materno. También estuve dispuesto aceptar a un hombre y me di asco por tener esos sentimientos tan mediocres.

Redención… y consuelo. Eso necesitaba, pero en esos momentos la vida ya no tenía sentido, la muerte tampoco. Además, no había nadie capaz de causarme sentimientos.

Mi corazón es como las campanas de un templo cristiano: redoblan por obligación, hasta que se vuelven la réplica en donde lo que importa es el sonido y no qué lo emite.

Me arrastré entonces sin poner atención en nada, sin siquiera mirar pies o camino. Cerré los ojos y me desplacé… ahí, en la calle oscura, a la espera de un destino que fuera mejor que mis sentimientos.

_**As you can see, when you look at me,**_

_**I'm pieces of what I used to be.**_

_**It's easier if you don't see,**_

_**Me standing on my own two feet.**_

_**I'm taller when I sit here still,**_

_**You ask are all my dreams fulfilled**_

_**They made me a heart of steel,**_

_**The kind them bullets cannot see, yeah...**_

O

Flash Back

O

_El cuerpo no le obedecía al pequeño Taichi. Sora-chan lo hacía dormir con él, pero por temor a hacerse pis o a sangrar, el niño se despertaba a media noche y se dormía en el piso de madera, que por alguna razón le parecía cómodo._

_Tai había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero sabía que ya habían pasado muchos días desde que su heroína lo había sacado de aquella casa donde estaban los hombres malos._

_Se sentía raro por no tener al hombre enmascarado Zero golpeándole las nalgas; tenía miedo de que el sujeto apareciera y le hiciera daño a Sora-chan._

_Por eso rara vez dormía. Estaba en constante vela y cuando las lagrimas comenzaban a hacerse ruidosas, se cubría la boca con la manita y con la otra sujetaba la pijama de la dulce pelirroja que era su ángel de la guarda._

"_Ya no llores Tai-chan", se despertaba Sora, acariciaba la melena rebelde del pequeño de manera maternal, se bajaba de su cama y se arrodillaba frente a su mejor amigo._

"_Ya sé, soy tonto", hipeó descontrolado Taichi, "tu mamá va a venir y me descubrirá y me echará de tu casa… y entonces los señores malos vendrán por mí… y… sniff…"._

"_No permitiré que te lleven, yo te voy a cuidar", la niña ofreció su manita, "hagamos la promesa del dedo meñique"._

"_¿Dedo meñique?"._

_Entre la oscuridad de la casa de la familia Takenouchi, Sora le tomó la mano derecha a Tai y enlazó el dedo pequeño de su amigo con el suyo._

"_Es una promesa", sonrió la niña. Aún en lo oscuro, Tai pudo ver la sonrisa blanca de Sora brillando junto a sus ojos rubíes, "prometo que siempre te cuidaré y no dejaré que esos señores malos te encierren"._

"_¡Yo también te quiero cuidar!", se emocionó Taichi, agitando su dedito con la mayor fuerza que encontró en su ser, "eres mi tesoro, Sora-chan"._

_La niña de nuevo le acarició el cabello._

"_Somos los mejores amigos", la pequeña lagrimó de la emoción. Se notaba que adoraba a Taichi._

_No sólo jugaba fútbol soccer con ella en el parque. También compartía su comida, ropa y vida con el moreno. Todo lo hacían a escondidas y eso era súper emocionante en la monótona y solitaria vida de Sora, ya que sus padres estaban ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo._

_Desde aquel día en el parque, cuando su papá se había ido con sus estudiantes y la había dejado sola, Sora no había visto a su padre muy seguido en su casa. _

_Su madre se quejaba de eso constantemente y, aunque la pelirroja había pedido permiso para que Taichi comiera formalmente en su casa, su mamá le había prohibido tener amiguitos._

"_Deberías juntarte con niñas y dejar de portarte con esos modales tan rudos"._

_Por otra parte, Koji-san y Takuya-san, sus amigos del vecindario, habían crecido y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo música en una banda de rock._

_Taichi entonces era su refugio, su hermanito, su remanso de paz…_

_A él podía cuidarlo y también podían jugar sin importarles el tiempo y el dolor._

_Los dos lloraron esa vez. Ya habían dos meses desde que tenía escondido a Tai en su casa._

_La nena se ilusionó al pensar que las cosas seguirían así… quizás Tai se haría grande en esa pequeña habitación y los dos aprenderían a componer canciones como sus amigos adolescentes._

_Esa noche, un trueno alertó a Tai y le hizo gritar del susto. Se cubrió las orejas._

"_Es una pistola…" chilló temeroso._

"_Es un rayo", aclaró la pelirroja, pero el castaño negó aterrorizado._

_Así sonaba el arma de los hombres malos cuando lo amenazaban. El famélico niño se abrazó a sí mismo y gritó una vez más cuando otro relámpago tronó en el cielo._

"_Tai-chan…", Sora lo abrazó, "ya no tengas miedo"._

_La luz de su habitación los interrumpió, Toshiko Takenouchi, madre de Sora, descubrió a su hija sobre un niño andrajoso, lo rodeaba con sus brazos, a ese niño sucio, en medio de la noche, en sus _narices_._

"_¡¿Pero qué significa esto?!", exclamó molesta, yendo hacia su hija para separarla de ese niñato de calle._

"_¡Mami, no te enojes, es Tai-chan, mi mejor amigo!", se defendió Sora, soltándose del brazo de su madre y poniéndose entre ésta y Yagami._

"_¿Has metido a la casa a un niño sin que te diera permiso? ¿Qué estás pensando Sora? ¿Es que me desafías? ¿Es que has seguido el ejemplo de tu padre?", reclamó la mujer, cacheteando a Sora y haciéndola a un lado con malas ganas._

"_Fuera de mi casa", ordenó la mujer a Tai, quien se agazapó más y se puso a temblar._

"_¡Mamá, Tai no tiene adónde ir!, se le borró la memoria y está solito", exclamó Sora._

"_Fuera de mi casa", mandó de nueva cuenta la señora Takenouchi._

"_¡Unos señores malos le hacían daño, ahora va a vivir conmigo!, ¡es mi nuevo hermanito!", insistió la pelirrojita._

"_Silencio, Sora", imperó la madre, jalando a su hija hacia atrás de su cuerpo._

_Taichi levantó la carita hacia la mamá de su heroína. La señora observó las mejillas chupadas y pálidas del niño, el cabello revuelto, lleno de orzuela; el cuerpo sumido en desnutrición, las uñas sucias… vestía ropa de su hija que le venía grande y tenías unos enormes ojos color chocolate que lucían desvalidos y aterrorizados._

_Era fácil ver que ese niño no sólo había perdido la memoria y el camino, sino que también había perdido el corazón. Había entrado al círculo vicioso de la desigualdad social y era relativamente sencillo para la mujer ver que en esos ojos vidriosos y solitarios podía surgir la maldad y el odio al mismo tiempo que la bondad y el amor._

_Ella no quería ese tipo de frutas podridas en el camino de su hija._

"… _yo… mamá de Sora… yo seré bueno", lloriqueó Taichi._

_Takenouchi se tocó el pecho y arrugó su bata de dormir. Su marido nuevamente no había llegado a dormir. Y como siempre, las decisiones difíciles con su hija siempre le tocaban a ella._

_Agarró en brazos a su hija, la metió a la fuerza al armario y la encerró con llave mientras la pelirrojita reclamaba a gritos y patadas, rogaba para que su madre no se llevara a Tai lejos de ella._

_Toshiko miró con brusquedad a Taichi._

"_Eres sólo un niño, pero llamaré a la policía si no te vas de aquí"._

_Taichi tembló. Por alguna razón, al chiquillo le dio miedo la policía. No quería que lo encerraran en la cárcel, no quería estar encerrado nunca más en ninguna parte… y la prisión ¿no era el lugar donde había señores malos como Zero?_

_El moreno negó, pero fue incapaz de moverse. Takenouchi-san se sacudió las manos y levantó al niño a la fuerza._

_Notó de inmediato que el débil cuerpecito estaba lleno de marcas y cicatrices. Como todas las noches, Taichi había sangrado y un hilo de sangre salía de los shorts que le prestaba Sorita para dormir._

"_¿Quién te ha hecho esto?", le preguntó._

_Taichi no supo contestar, sintió un nudo en la garganta._

"_¿Cómo se llama tu mamá?, ¿dónde vives?", cuestionó con poca paciencia y mucha lástima. Eran sentimientos que ofuscaban a la mujer mucho más que al niño. ¿Qué hacer con una criatura desamparada cuya compañía no quieres para tu hija?_

"_No… no sé", trató de contestar Tai, apretando los ojitos, "yo… yo me llamo Tai, me lo dijo Yama, es mi amigo… pero no sé"._

"_No puedes quedarte en esta casa ¿entiendes?", explicó._

"_Seré… seré bueno"._

"_Voy a llamar al orfanato y a los servicios asistenciales", avisó la señora algo contrariada._

"_No, por favor, seré bueno… ¡Sorita!", chilló asustado Taichi, mientras su amiga seguía pataleando con fuerza y renegando contra su madre._

_Sintiendo mucho dolor en su corazón, la sacó al niño de la habitación y lo sentó en el comedor. Le sirvió arroz. Tai no se movió, no quería que se lo llevaran de ahí. No sabía quién era y seguramente los hombres malos iban a encontrarle y a volverle a raptar._

_Sin embargo, esa señora no lo comprendía. A pesar de que era bonita como Sora, esa señora no sonreía y no lo quería a él._

_Esa señora no iba a salvarlo, ningún adulto iba a hacerlo jamás._

_La vio tomar el teléfono y teclear números, entonces Tai no pudo más. Se le desbocó el corazón, comenzó a ver borroso… se le cerró el mundo._

_Tenía que irse de ahí. Los policías se lo llevarían a la cárcel donde estaban encerrados muchos hombres malvados… ¿y qué tal si se llevaban a Sorita por haberlo ayudado?_

_Tai entonces descubrió que era valiente, porque le importaba más la pelirroja que él mismo._

_-¡Sora-chan, yo te quiero mucho, yo nunca te voy a olvidar, tú eres mi tesoro!- gritó antes de pegar la carrera y escapar de la casa de los Takenouchi._

_-¡No te vayas Tai-chan! ¡No te vayas! ¡Mamá que no se vaya Tai!- chilló por su lado Sora, mientras a la mujer se le caía el teléfono al darse cuenta de que había cometido un error más en su carrera como madre._

O

Fin de Flash back

O

Siempre creí que lo que menos soportaba en el mundo era la abstinencia y la espera. No obstante, ahora lo que más odio es recordar. Las imágenes poseen mi mente, como un _dvd_ sin pausa y con escenas desordenadas e inéditas.

Quizás, como dice la gente estúpida, la vida es una película. Pero la vida apesta, _¿por qué no te dicen eso en las películas?_

Cuando me cansé de deambular me agazapé como vagabundo en una esquina cualquiera. Como no había tomado decisión sobre lo que haría, por mientras sería un miserable como cuando era niño y vivía en las calles.

Ya no iba a ser tan fácil: cuando era crío bastaba mostrarle a los demás un rostro desvalido y lloroso. Si ahora hacía eso parecería un drogadicto insolente y limosnero.

La gente diría: _"A ese no le des, puede trabajar, está joven… cayó en drogas, nomás hay que verle la cara"._

Me dio risa… ¿Eso pensaba antes yo?, NO, yo ni siquiera miraba a los mendigos. Después de recuperar la memoria y pasar meses en el psiquiátrico de los Kido, mi único objetivo fue el de humillar a los débiles y de destruir a todo el que me hiciera daño.

Retorcer, injuriar, dañar a los demás. Excederme, darme placer y gastar era lo único que yo buscaba,

No recuerdo mis días en esa maldita clínica salvo los _electroshocks_. Mis amigos nunca me visitaron porque no les permitían entrar, además, yo no recordaba a Koushiro ni a Joe, sólo a Yamato, y no al Yamato real, sino al que estuvo secuestrado conmigo.

Me distraigo porque un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Ya debe estar cerca el amanecer porque he vagado durante las horas de oscuridad… aunque no estoy seguro de la hora, sentía que había perdido el control de mí mismo y ya no sabía identificar la hora y el espacio.

Estaba nuevamente en el limbo, que era un laberinto sin salida en el que me había metido desde que era niño.

"¿Por qué estás tan sólo, ¡guaf!?", la vocecilla de una mujer me alteró.

De inmediato cargué la pistola especial de los D4 con una mano y con la otra preparé la navaja.

Entre los primeros rayos de sol pude identificar a una muchacha sonriente que me pareció ridícula y nefasta porque llevaba un títere de perro en una de sus manos.

Era extraña, movía el muñeco hacia mi cara, como si fuera el mono el que me estuviera hablando.

"Lárgate de aquí", mandé con mi autoritarismo de siempre. Me alegré de ver que al menos podía seguir manejando mi discurso de heredero multimillonario arrogante.

"Es que te ves muy solo, ¡guaf!", sin temerle a mis armas, se agachó y pude verle unas bragas de color rosa y con figuras de ositos, "Soy Juri".

"¿El perro o tú?", bromeé, ella se sonrió y respondió con el perro:

"Juri es ella. Yo soy Leomón".

"Pero es un perro".

"Es un Leomón", alegó Juri.

"Da la misma, vete de aquí, podría matarte ahora mismo, no estoy de humor, no quiero ver a nadie, sobre todo a excéntricos como tú", mencioné con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

De reojo me di cuenta que tenía cabello marrón y piel sana y rosada. Vestía de manera infantil, pero le calculaba fácil unos 15 o 16 años. Las pantaletas seguían siendo lo que más me interesaba de ella.

"¿Pero por qué estás tan solo, ¡guaf!?", preguntó con su rostro sin expresión clara.

Quise… Quise lanzarme encima de esa chiquilla y violarla.

Se veía inocente y linda, como seguramente me veía yo cuando era el niño secuestrado... a Oikawa le había excitado mi pureza y la había roto con su miembro.

¿Y si hacía lo mismo yo? ¿y si me convertía en un violador de inocentes y repetía el ciclo de delincuencia?

Era bien conocido por la gente que los niños abusados tenían posibilidades mayores de convertirse en violadores… tal vez eso me esperaba a mí. A lo mejor esa niña de calzones rosas y títere en la mano era la solución a mi depresión. Quizás si abusaba de ella podía volver a sentir placer, quizá necesitaba nutrir la maldad que vivía en mí.

Ser réplica no tenía que ser mi perdición en vida, sino sólo en muerte.

Empuje a la tal Juri al suelo, ella cayó de espaldas patiabierta, yo me le encimé y sonreí con amargura… no había nadie en esa callejuela de mala muerte.

"¿A ti qué te importan mis problemas? ¿Por qué mejor no te cuidas de lo que pueden hacerte los hombres malos como yo?", acerqué la navaja a su entrepierna y rajé con suavidad la tela de las bragas, hasta que su piel quedó expuesta, sin heridas.

No me excité, al contrario, me dio acidez estomacal y recordé lo mucho que había vomitado horas anteriores, cuando había fallado en asesinar a mi violador.

"Tú no eres un hombre malo", dijo Juri en tono extraño, luego alzó la mano del títere y fingió que éste me mordisqueaba la oreja, "Guaf, Juri va a la panadería de Takato desde tempranito a ayudarle a hornear el pan, ¡Guaf!".

Esa chica era retrasada mental, eso pensé con desprecio. Se atrevía a decir que yo no era malo, ¿qué sabía ella de mí?, ¿tenía idea de cuantas veces había golpeado y maltratado a inocentes? ¿Dimensionaba que había echo bullying a decenas de personas y que había tratado con desprecio a mis semejantes?, no sólo eso, me había acostado con más mujeres de las que podía recordar, a algunas las había alcoholizado o drogado para follármelas rápido, pero Juri iba a ser la primera a la que iba a violar.

Guardé la navaja, la chica no forcejeó cuando acerqué un par de dedos a su entrepierna para tocarla suavemente. Después, sin dejar de temblar, traté de sacarme el pene del pantalón… no pude.

"¿Es que eres idiota?, ¡voy a violarte si no te largas ahora mismo de aquí!", le exclamé a Juri.

"¿Violarme?", ella se sentó, por primera vez me miró con cautela, pero finalmente terminó sonriendo y moviéndose triste, "No harás eso, lo que pasa es que estás enojado, triste y solo".

Me preparé para marcharme, me puse de pie, sacudí mis ropas con elegancia. Juri se puso frente a mí.

"Puedes tocarme si estás triste, ¡guaf!", insinuó, no supe si se refería al títere o a ella. "A Takato le gusta que lo toque, guaf; a mi padrastro también…".

Negué indignado y sin querer comprendí su expresión vacía. Ella era como yo.

"De todas las personas del mundo, me fui a encontrar con una mujer como tú, que parece tan réplica como yo… quizá por eso nos encontramos, quizá por eso nunca volveremos a vernos".

La agarré de los hombros y la besé. Fue el peor beso que di en mi vida, me supo a sal de lágrimas.

"¿Por qué lloras, guaf? ¿Sigues estando triste?", Juri cuestionó sombría.

"Sólo deja que te toque el hombre que quieras, niña estúpida". La liberé desolado, y seguí el camino sin rumbo fijo.

"¡Guauf!, entonces Juri sólo dejará que Takato lo haga", me avisó, de nuevo con el mismo vacío.

"Yo, or mi parte, seguiré buscando el infierno", dije para mí mismo y no me volví para ver a su títere y sus bragas rotas por última vez.

_**Nothing's what it seems to be,**_

_**I'm a replica, I'm a replica**_

_**Empty shell inside of me**_

_**I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me...**_

O

Flash back

O

_Cuando escapó de casa de los Takenouchi, Taichi dio vueltas por el barrio lleno de terror, esperando a que la policía o los servicios asistenciales llegaran por él y lo volvieran a capturar._

_También le atemorizó cada sombra que vio en cada callejón que cruzó, porque todas esas siluetas de oscuridad le recordaban al hombre llamado zero y a los otros que abusaban de él._

_El exterior le dio pavor, cada vez que un carro atravesaba la calle o cada vez que oía el maullido de un gato, quedaba paralizado hasta que recordaba a Sora Takenouchi y a su amigo Yamato, entonces nuevamente sus piernitas se movían, en busca de una salvación que no sabía llegar en madrugadas eternas._

_Esa vez, cuando el instinto lo hizo regresar a la misma casa de donde había huido, lo único que puedo hacer fue echarse en el tapete del hogar y esperar lo peor… al menos ahí no parecía haber hombres malos como en la calle. Ahí, en esa casa, había un tablón que indicaba que vivía la familia Takenouchi y eso le dio seguridad._

_Se dejó caer en la alfombrilla sabiendo que esa casa olía a Sora… ahí olía a esa dulzura de la niña que le inspiraba protección._

_._

_Un hombre de ojos oscuro, con ojeras, y cabello castaño cenizo lo despertó._

_Lo movió suavemente. Al abrir su mirada canela, el pequeño Taichi dio un salto hacia atrás y se abrazó a sí mismo._

"_¡No me haga nada, señor! ¡seré bueno, le prometo que seré bueno!"._

"_¿Quién eres tú, pequeño? ¿Algún amiguito de Sora? ¿Pasaste la noche durmiendo aquí?", la voz de ese hombre era amable y Taichi sabía –de alguna manera- que era el papá de Sora aunque nunca lo había visto de cerca. No obstante, no cedió._

_Dio otro paso atrás… recordó cómo lo sometían los adultos malos y rompió a llorar inmediatamente._

"_Ey, tranquilo, no te asustes", pidió el señor, "Soy Haruhiko Takenouchi, un placer conocerte… dime pequeñito, ¿estás buscando a Sora?"._

_La puerta de la casa se abrió y tras ella apareció la figura de la señora Takenouchi._

"_Eres tú… finalmente llegaste", le comentó al señor con voz resentida, "¿y qué hace este niño aquí?"._

_Tai se recargó en un pilar de la casa y aceleró su respiración. Sabía que en cualquier momento iban a llamar nuevamente a la policía._

"_¿Le conoces?, lo he encontrado dormido en el suelo, como cachorrito", dijo sonriéndole al chiquillo, quien no le devolvió la sonrisa, sino una lágrima que le salía de la presión que hacía en los ojitos._

"_Es un niño de la calle que Sora metió a la casa", explicó Toshiki, sacando un par de panecillos en un plato de plástico que dejó en el suelo, "Escúchame bien, niño, tienes qué volver a tu casa, sé que Sora te ha mantenido oculto aquí, pero la situación no puede seguir así, ¡ahora comprendo por qué la niña estaba comiendo tan bien! ¡además ensuciaba el doble de ropa!"._

"_Sora-chan…", Tai pronunció ese nombre como si se tratara de su mayor tesoro._

"_Sora es una niña y no puede ser tu amiga, tiene muchas obligaciones y sus clases de ikkebana comienzan esta misma semana", explicó con determinación._

"_Clases…", fue lo único que pudo decir Taichi, porque se le trabó la lengua._

"_Así es, tú también tienes que ir a la escuela y a tu casa, aquí no perteneces y no podemos estarte manteniendo; llévate ese almuerzo, te lo regalo con la condición de que ya no vengas a esta casa, Sora está castigada"._

"_Quiero… quiero ver a Sora-chan", se atrevió a pronunciar Taichi, contrariando a la señora Takenouchi._

_Caminó hasta la mujer y le tocó el kimono de flores amarillas que llevaba puesto._

"_Por favor, seré bueno…"._

"_Toshiko, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?, llama a Sora para que vea a esta pobre criatura"._

"_Mi hija está castigada. Tengo derecho a decidir cómo educarla porque nunca vienes a casa, y si digo que este niño se va es porque es lo correcto: tiene qué irse"._

_Haruhiko se volvió a agachar a la altura de Yagami, lo intentó tocar, pero el chico dio reversa a sus pasos. Sencillamente le daban terror los adultos varones._

"_Este niño está perdido", dijo, tomándole a fuerzas el bracito, lleno de cicatrices. Se veía a leguas que estaba desnutrido por las manchas pálidas en la piel morena, "No podemos dejar que se marche a las calles, hay que llevarlo a la policía para que busquen su casa"._

"_¡NO!", gritó Tai, tratando de zafarse del señor Takenouchi._

"_¿Crees que no lo intenté?, ¡desde ayer tengo dejé avisos con las autoridades!", expresó la mujer, descontenta porque su esposo la creía sin corazón._

"_¡Tai-chan!", chilló entonces Sora, sus gritos se oían desde su habitación, "¡mamá, papá, déjenme ver a Tai-chan!"_

_Haruhiko Takenouchi, sin soltar a Taichi, se puso de pie y el rostro se le puso serio._

"_¿Tienes a mi borreguita encerrada en su habitación?", cuestionó a su mujer._

"_Sí, porque si no la encerraba se iba a escapar", respondió Toshiko._

"_¡No tienes derecho a encerrar a la niña con tus métodos retrógradas, mujer!", reclamó furibundo, soltando la mano de Taichi y entrando a la casa, "¡Ahora voy, borreguita!", le escuchó decir Yagami._

_La señora Takenouchi suspiró._

"_Si no te vas ahora y te llevas tu almuerzo, te llevaremos con la policía para que te dejen donde perteneces", dijo de manera concisa._

_Tai se talló la carita. Le burbujeó el estómago de miedo, de rabia, de impotencia. Con sus delgadas manitas, volvió a jalar la ropa a la señora, le dio su mejor mirada desvalida._

_Toshiko negó con indulgencia, sacó de su bolso una fotito de su hija cuando entró al jardín de infantes y se la cedió a Taichi._

"_Esto es lo único que puedo darte de mi hija, por favor, vete", ordenó, "ya no quiero más problemas en mi familia"._

_Prácticamente azotó la puerta. Taichi tardó varios minutos en reponerse. Por un lado, la fotito de Sora le temblaba entre sus deditos, por otra parte, se sentía herido y abandonado._

_Sora ya no gritó más su nombre, o al menos no lo escuchó el niño._

_Se comió un panecillo de un bocado, el otro se lo guardó en el short de Sora que llevaba puesto. _

_Arrastró los pies antes de volver a ponerse a correr lejos de esa casa. _

_Otra vez deambuló sin sentido, pero esta vez el viaje duró días y noches en los que sobrevivió de sobras que encontraba en la basura y pequeños trozos del panecito de la señora Takenouchi que fue dividiendo por partes. Hacía pipí entre los árboles, y por las noches se agazapaba en los arbustos para que nadie lo viera, para que nadie cayera en cuenta de que estaba huyendo._

_Las sombras de los hombres malos comenzaron a meterse en sus sueños más a menudo que cuando Sora-chan le tomaba las manos por las noches, las fobias lo embestían en pesadillas y realidades. Conforme se movía el reloj, la ropita y los zapatos que eran de Sora se desgastaron y ensuciaron… lo único intacto era la foto de su amiga, de aquel tesoro que se esfumaba y se perdía para siempre._

_O_

_Esa tarde, cuando su vida volvió a tomar un rumbo, Taichi estaba buscando a Sora. Su memoria sólo sabía que se llama Taichi, que Yamato Ishida era su amigo y su heroína tenía el bonito nombre de Sora. Yama le había dicho que tenía una hermana, pero Tai no sabía exactamente lo que eso debía significar en su corazón._

_Tampoco le gustaba demasiado pensar en si tenía papás… los padres de Sora no le habían gustado, ¿le irían a gustar los suyos? ¿serían tan malos y nunca le dejarían ver a Sora de nueva cuenta?_

_El mundo era un lugar donde todos eran malos. Incluso en los parques, todos parecían ignorarlo._

_Los niños limpios no querían pasarle el balón; a veces, cuando se acercaba demasiado, le aventaban piedras y lo lastimaban. Algunos ancianos, que se sentaban en las bancas de los parques, le daban monedas, aunque Tai no sabía muy bien cómo usarlas, así que terminaba lanzándolas como proyectiles a los hombres que parecían ser malos o que querían acercarse a él._

_Tai quería encontrar el parque donde ella y Sora jugaban cuando vivían juntos a escondidas, pero por más que caminaba no hallaba ese lugar, de hecho a veces parecía que aquel parque lleno de pasto era producto de su imaginación._

_Ese día se sentó en un columpio porque algo le incomodó en el zapato. Calzaba los viejos tenis de Sora y ahora que los estaba usando él, había terminado por agujerearlos._

"_¡Sora-chan se va a enojar!", habló consigo mismo, pero luego negó, "Sora-chan nunca se enoja conmigo"._

_Con ese pensamiento comenzó balancearse en el columpio en tanto el aire le movía los cabellos chamuscados de lodo._

_Todo iba bien hasta que vio a un señor vestido de negro y con lentes oscuros. El hombre lo apuntó y Tai supo perfectamente que debía huir._

_Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido. El niño saltó del columpio sin importarle nada. Cayó de boca y le sangró el labio, sin embargo, agarró del miedo las fuerzas para pararse y comenzar a correr con desquicio, aterrorizado._

"_¡Es él!, ¡Le juro que es él!", escuchó Tai que el hombre vestido de negro decía en radio o celular._

"_¡No, por favor, déjame!", gimoteó de nuevo con el corazón hecho jiras._

_Corrió lo más que pudo y cuando ya vio al señor casi encima de él, Tai saltó por una zanja y terminó cayendo nuevamente, golpeando otra vez su carita._

"_¡Señor guardaespaldas de Ishida-san, está asustando al niño!", regañó entonces una mujer de voz muy limpia. Se le oía encalmada, como si hubiera corrido._

_Tai no había perdido el conocimiento, pero se hizo bolita en un hueco por donde el hombre vestido de negro no podía cogerle._

"_¿Es-es verdad lo que dijo Matsumoto-san por la radio, mamá?", Tai escuchó otra voz, esta vez fue la de un niñito como él._

"_Sí hijo, pero está asustado… ¿por qué no hablas con tu amigo?"._

_El heredero Yagami soltó un berrido. No quería que nadie malo lo buscara, no quería que nadie, salvo Sora, lo salvara otra vez. Ya no podía confiar en nadie._

"_Voy por el, mamá", dijo la vocecita, mientras Taichi se apretaba la cabeza contra la tierra y trataba de convertirse en un topo para que nadie lo viera._

_No obstante, lo vieron. Ya que una figurita más pequeña que él saltó a la zanja._

_Taichi apretó los ojos con fuerza y no fue sino hasta que sintió que le acariciaban cuando abrió sus párpados hinchados._

_Estaba oscuro, pero frente a él pudo ver a un niñito que le hacía cariños en la cabeza._

"_Tai-chan… ya-ya no tengas miedo, te vamos a cuidar bien", aseguró el pequeño._

"_Yo… yo soy Tai… pero yo… no sé quién eres tú… vete… ¡vete!"._

"_No t-te preocupes, los-s doctores te-e van a curar, a mí también me-me curaron", aseguró el niño, que era tartamudo, "me siento muy triste por-porque y-yo te prometí llevarte con-n Hikari-chan y esos señores ma-malos te robaron, por eso te-e voy a cuidar mucho"._

_Taichi se desprendió un poco de la fuerza con la que se abrazaba a sí mismo. Las caricias torpes del niño le daban consuelo._

"_Hikari-chan… es mi hermanita, eso dijo Yama-chan", recordó Taichi de pronto._

"_¡S-sí!, e-ella es tu hermanita", aseguró el niño, "ven… v-amos afuera de-e este hoyo, está muy oscuro, a mí no me gusta q-que esté oscuro"._

"_Soy bueno… de verdad que soy bueno", le insistió Taichi al niño, mientras de manera dócil le daba la mano._

"_¡S-sí, Eres muy bueno! ¡Siempre m-e cuidas, por eso a-ahora voy a cuidarte yo!"._

_Los dos niños se acercaron a la zanja. A Taichi lo encandiló la luz y por fin pudo ver bien al niño que le tomaba la mano._

_Era pequeñito y regordete, de cabello rojo, como el de Sorita, y unos ojos negros gigantes._

"_¿Quién eres tú?", le preguntó Taichi._

"_Kou-Koushiro", respondió el pelirrojo._

"_¡De verdad es Taichi-chan!", la voz de otro niño hizo que de nuevo el cuerpo de Tai se tensara._

"_Es Jyou", se apresuró a decir Koushiro-chan. _

"_Matsumoto-san, por favor saque a los niños de la zanja", rogó la voz de la señora. _

"_Ma-mamá", dijo Koushiro, "¿y-y Yamato-chan?"._

"_Viene enseguida, él estaba al otro lado del parque cuando Matsumoto dio el anuncio"._

"_¿Yama? ¿él va a venir?", se ilusionó Taichi a pesar del miedo que le dio que el hombre vestido de negro lo sacara de la zanja justo después que Koushiro._

"_Por supuesto, todos hemos estado buscándote todos los días", dijo el que se llamaba Jyou, "la señora Izumi y los guardaespaldas de la familia Ishida nos han ayudado"._

_El niño de gafas, que era alto y fuerte comparado con él, sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a quitarle la sangre de la cara._

"_¿Te duele, T-Tai-chan?", preguntó Koushiro._

_Taichi negó. Se sentía raro que alguien le limpiara el rostro. La señora que los acompañaba le dio un abrazo y se puso a llorar mientras hablaba por teléfono. Jyou siguió limpiando la boca de Taichi, que estaba ampollada._

"_Vas a tener que ir con mi papá para que te cure, y después vamos a ser muy buenos amigos los cuatro para que nunca vuelva a pasar nada malo, eso es lo que dicen mis hermanos que debemos hacer", sermoneó._

_Taichi Yagami no estuvo completamente tranquilo hasta que vio a Yama-chan correr hacia donde él estaba. _

_Yamato, el niño que había sido secuestrado junto con él, se veía justo igual a como lo recordaba: con el cabello dorado y los ojos claros, diferentes a él._

"_¡Tai, te encontramos!", gritó desde lejos el rubio, "¡Sabía que si Jyou, Kou-chan y yo seguíamos buscándote, te íbamos a encontrar! ¡Tai, nunca más vas a estar solo!"._

_El chico llegó hasta sus amigos y se echó a los brazos del moreno como si fuera su hermanito Takeru. Taichi sintió la calidez de las lágrimas de su amigo, las cuales le humedecieron el hombro. _

_Al mismo tiempo, la manita redonda de Koushiro le siguió dando cariños torpes en el cabello y Jyou siguió limpiándolo con obsesión, como si quisiera traer de vuelta al viejo Taichi._

_De fondo se oían los llantos de Yoshie Izumi, quien parecía ser la encargada de cuidar a los niños mientras intentaban hallar al desaparecido._

"_Yagami-san, es un milagro, hemos podido encontrar a su pequeño Taichi…"._

_**The light is green, my slate is clean,**_

_**New life to fill the hole in me.**_

_**I had no name, last December,**_

_**Christmas Eve I can't remember.**_

_**I was in a constant pain,**_

_**I saw your shadow in the rain.**_

_**I painted all your pictures red,**_

_**I wish I had stayed home instead. Yeah...**_

O

Fin de Flash back

O

No supe si me quedé dormido o estuve en vela. Al principio, cuando fui consciente de que la luz del sol me molestaba, lo único que hice fue abrir los ojos y dejar de actuar como zombie.

Había quedado agazapado en una banca, en un parque que me hizo recordar mi pasado: mi huida con Sora hacia la libertad, la liberación de su sonrisa, el desprecio de los padres de mi heroína, la fraternidad de mis amigos cuando me encontraron, la cara de Yukio Oikawa mientras me violaba.

Tal vez me había librado de mis secuestradores a los seis años, pero en mi mente aún estaba encerrado.

Además de ser culpa mía, también lo era de mi madre. Ella me había encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico para que me obligaran a olvidar mis males, ¿por qué no simplemente me había llevado a terapia con una de esas psicólogas que terminan cogiendo con su paciente? ¿Por qué tenían que lastimarme con esa maldita terapia de electroshock? ¿Por qué estaba recordando eso ahora?

Me dio un escalofrío.

Me vi a mí mismo de niño, acostado en esa enorme cama blanca y amarrado de las muñecas. Recordé las inyecciones para calmarme, recordé a los médicos de batas blancas y anteojos con aquel aparato que me pasaba corriente.

Joder… antes no recordaba nada de eso…

Era como si mi pasado fuera un rompecabezas… era que yo era una réplica del hijo que querían mis padres.

_**Nothing's what it seems to be,**_

_**I'm a replica, I'm a replica**_

_**Empty shell inside of me**_

_**I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me...**_

Contrario a los días pasados en los que estaba nublado, estaba haciendo un calor de la fregada. Tuve problemas para levantarme, me di cuenta de que estaba sediento a morir y me gruñían las tripas. Mi plan de vagar era imposible cuando las necesidades estaban al primer orden del día.

Aún así, después de recargarme sobre esa pared con graffiti, no supe a dónde ir. Era ridículo, pero me sentía abandonado. Bien podía ir a buscar refugio con Yamato o Koushiro, incluso con Jou aunque fuera un traidor.

Pero ir con Yamato significaba ver a Sora… y a pesar de que yo sabía que era lo único que me iba ayudar a encontrar paz, yo no quería verla. Ella era un tesoro, sí, pero también era un espectro del pasado que me dolía mucho.

Sora representaba la inocencia perdida, no sólo porque me había rescatado después de haber sido violado, sino porque irónicamente el mismo asqueroso había abusado de ella días atrás.

No éramos tan dispares, pero su espíritu me llevaba una delantera que me dolía y odiaba a la vez que amaba.

¿Era que el único que podía alcanzarla era Yamato?... quizás no, quizás sí, no obstante, no quería enfrentarme a ellos. No quería mirar los ojos de Sora para comprender la verdad que yacía tras ellos.

No quería aferrarme a ese tesoro del que estaba enamorado: Sora Takenouchi tenía que seguir siendo tarjeta roja, al menos mía.

Koushiro y Joe estaban descartados porque no podían comprenderme. Por más que Kou-chan hubiese sufrido con la esposa dos como madre, ¿acaso iba a llegar a contarle mis penas, que eran tan cruentas como las de él?, ¿acaso podría llegar con Jyou y Kou para decirles: ya sé quién me violó, ya sé que hizo mi madre para que olvidara?

A mí no me gustaba jugar a hacerme la víctima. ¡No me gustaba ser la víctima! ¡Quería convertirme en el agresor!... y no podía, no podía violar y matar aunque me lo propusiera, no podía ser la escoria que siempre pensé que era.

Sólo entonces pensé en Mimi Tachikawa.

Sus cabellos castaños parecieron flotar a mi alrededor, haciéndome cosquillas en el rostro. Imaginé su rostro frustrado incapaz de gemir un orgasmo auténtico y deseé tomarla entre mis brazos para pudrirme con ella.

No era justo para la princesita de los Digital Cuatro, pero a nadie en nuestro bando le importaba la justicia. La mayoría de los humanos estábamos inmersos en un desierto en donde no había oasis reales, así que nada tenía de malo ahogarnos en las arenas movedizas.

Salí del parque. Parecía un oso que terminó de invernar. Sólo había vagado un día, pero la barba ya me había crecido un poco y tenía aspecto de pordiosero. Pensé en que Mimi se quejaría de mi aspecto y eso me causó risa por primera vez en horas.

En la avenida tomé un taxi.

Se me dificultó que alguien se detuviera porque me veía como un ebrio o drogadicto que recién aspiró cocaína, se tomó una tacha, se inyectó heroína y fumó crack: todo al mismo tiempo.

"Usted disculpará, joven", dijo el taxista cuando me trepé a su corolla, "lo andaba confundiendo con un malandro, ya sabe, la delincuencia… qué pena que lo hayan asaltado".

"Ni que lo diga, fue fatal", inventé, mi voz se oía mal, como distorsionada.

"¿Fue a mano armada?", preguntó.

"Sí, por atrás", respondí con odio e ironía.

O

Flas back

O

_El nombre de Taichi Yagami no salió en los periódicos._

_No se mencionó su rescate, ni su pérdida. La señora Yagami había manejado el caso de manera silente y sin escándalos, ya que eso no le convenía a la industria automotriz que dirigía su marido._

_Por eso, cuando encontraron a Tai, lo primero que hicieron la señora Izumi y los guaruras de la familia Ishida fue regresar al niño a su casa, donde su madre envolvió al pequeño en una cobija azul y lo cedió a las criadas._

"_Necesita atención médica urgente, está desnutrido, tiene muchas laceraciones y cicatrices… lo lamento mucho, Yuuko, ¡lo han lastimado tanto!", Yoshie Izumi dijo a la matrona Yagami. Iba de la mano de su hijito pelirrojo, el heredero Ishida y el tercer hijo de los Kido._

"_Agradezco que hayan traído a mi hijo a casa", replicó con voz cansada Yagami, "ya me haré cargo yo de la salud y las prioridades de Taichi"._

"_¡Señora Yagami, Tai perdió la memoria!", se apresuró a informar Yamato Ishida, sin embargo, una mirada de Yuuko Yagami lo hizo silenciar._

"_Es verdad, Taichi-kun se veía muy confundido…", agregó Yoshie._

"_¿No había rastros de quienes lo tenían?", preguntó con frialdad._

"_No había nadie mas que niños y familias en ese parque, Matsumoto y los demás guardaespaldas de Yamato-kun revisaron el terreno, quizás sea recomendable una demanda en la policía, piénsalo bien, Yuuko, los medios de comunicación no lo dijeron abiertamente, pero existe el rumor del secuestro de Taichi-kun, sobre todo por el nexo con el rescate del pequeño Ishida", argumentó la señora Izumi._

"_Yoshie, gracias por ayudar en el rescate de Taichi. Sin embargo, como he comentado, el manejo del caso y la salud del niño no te competen ni a ti ni a Ishida ni a nadie más"._

"_Comprendo…", lamentó la madre de Koushiro._

"_Ahora, agradeceré si me permiten reencontrarme con mi hijo", pidió Yagami._

_La señora Izumi asintió. Instó a los niños a que dieran media vuelta y salieran de la mansión._

_Yamato no se dejó persuadir fácilmente._

"_¡Yama-chan, no te vayas!", gritó Tai, desde los brazos de una de las sirvientas de su familia._

"_¡Tai!", gritó a su vez Yamato, "¡quiero quedarme con Tai, mamá de Koushiro!"._

"_Lo siento, pequeño, no podemos, después vendremos a jugar", animó la mujer._

"_¡Yo quiero quedarme ahora, Tai ha estado mucho tiempo solo con esos señores malos!", reclamó el rubio._

_Yoshie miró a Yuuko Yagami. Los preciosos ojos rojizos de la madre de Taichi no cedieron a los ruegos de Yamato. Parecían ojos de cobre. Fuertes e incompatibles._

_Un mayordomo cerró la puerta cuando los rescatadores del niño se escabulleron. Matsumoto había tenido que llevarse a Yamato en brazos mientras hacía una rabieta que había dejado a Jyou asustado y a Koushiro más tartamudo que nunca._

_Tai no había parado de llorar._

_Había estado muy contento cuando lo había encontrado Yamato y sus amigos que no recordaba. Pero ahora todo era diferente: le daba miedo su propia madre… y cuando cerraba los ojos sólo pensaba en Sora._

"_Taichi, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de llorar?", gruñó su madre._

"_Si eres mi mamá, ¿por qué eres mala?", preguntó entre lágrimas._

_Yuuko Yagami se inclinó a la altura del niño; la criada lo había dejado en la cama de una enorme habitación._

"_Quítenle la ropa", mandó mientras marcaba el celular._

_Las sirvientas obedecieron, pero el chiquillo se puso histérico en cuanto le pusieron un dedo encima._

"_Yagami-sama, el niño no quiere"._

"_Quítenle la ropa, usen los guantes, quiero que la guarden esas prendas en bolsas de plástico; luego denle un baño a Taichi, seguro que con eso se le refresca la memoria", ordenó nuevamente._

_Frunció la nariz: su hijo no olía bien. Arrugó el entrecejo, su marido estaba tardando en contestar._

"_Susumu-san", saludó tranquila y educadamente a su marido, "recuperé a nuestro hijo; te estaremos esperando en casa"._

_Ella sonrió cuando del otro lado de la línea le hablaron. Taichi observó con malhumor la extraña sonrisa de dolor que esbozaba la mujer que le habían dicho que era su mamá._

_Una mano cubierta de látex le quitó a Tai la playera de Sora. Otra mano más le quitó el short y él chilló del miedo hasta orinarse._

_A la fuerza le quitaron los calcetines y quedó completamente desnudo ante las mucamas y Yuuko._

"_¿Ahora te orinas?", Tai se abrazó a la cobija azul que le habían dado y siguió llorando, "Estás sucio y debes lavarte"._

_De un solo movimiento la señora Yagami le quitó la cobija y observó con repugnancia la desnudez de su hijo._

_Nada quedaba de la hermosa piel morena que el chiquillo había heredado de su marido. Ni siquiera toneladas de crema humectante iban a lograr que esa piel de cocodrilo escamosa recuperara la suavidad. _

_No obstante, la resequedad era lo de menos: lo impresionante era ver la cantidad de cicatrices y moretes que el chico tenía en todo el cuerpo, a leguas se veía que eran producto de sangrados internos. Tai tenía hundido el vientre y se le pintaban las costillas como niño africano que se muere de hambre._

_El cabello parecía el de un espantapájaros, los ojos llenos de conjuntivitis, con la bola blanca amarillenta y las pupilas dilatadas. El genital estaba amoratado, encogido. Cuando Yuuko hizo que las criadas voltearan a su hijo, quedó al descubierto una espalda mapeada de azotes y en el ano alcanzaban a verse hemorroides._

_Era casi un hecho que al heredero Yagami lo habían violado. Yuuko se cubrió la boca con mucho susto._

"_¿Qué han hecho contigo?", gruñó, perdiendo los estribos por primera vez._

_Taichi golpeó a las criadas con las últimas fuerzas que tuvo y de nuevo se abrazó a la cobija, aterrorizado por la manera en como lo husmeaban los ojos de su madre._

"_Contesta, ¿dónde estabas? ¿qué hicieron contigo?", insistió de mala gana, "¡ustedes, salgan de aquí ahora mismo!", pidió a las sirvientas._

_Hubo un momento en que madre e hijo se compenetraron. Eso bastó para Tai._

_El niño le lloró la historia de los hombres malos, le contó sobre Sora y las calles._

_Yuuko se sentó en la esquina de la cama cuando no pudo más con el relato de su hijo, que estaba echo bolita en el colchón, cubierto con el cobertor._

_Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Al final, Tai intentó tocar a Yuuko, pero ésta se alejó: no quería tentar a esa versión de su hijo._

_**Are you gonna leave me now, when it is all over**_

_**Are you gonna leave me, is my world now over...**_

_La madre se dio la vuelta y tocó su propio pecho. Taichi regresó la mano al sentir el rechazo._

_A Yuuko, los ojos que le ardían en tristeza se le congelaron en icebergs de un minuto a otro._

_"Taichi Yagami, vas a ser el heredero de la industria automotriz de tu padre, por eso tienes un solo camino a seguir: olvidarte de lo que me has contado. Nada de eso es real"._

_De nuevo marcó un número de celular, y cuando le contestaron, la señora Yagami no se permitió ni siquiera una sonrisa._

"_Kido-san, soy yo, Yuuko Yagami", dijo, mientras veía la carita hinchada de su primogénito, "He encontrado a mi hijo Taichi. Necesito que lo cures y le hagas olvidar"._

O

Fin del Flash back

O

Hice que el sirviente favorito de Mimi, el tal Genai, pagara el taxi.

Pasé de largo por los jardines y las habitaciones de la residencia Tachikawa sin siquiera mirar la expresión del mayordomo de quinta y el taxista perdedor.

Recordé el día en que los chicos y yo habíamos asistido a la fiesta de té de Mimi, en donde habíamos terminado escapándonos para ir al hospital donde estaba mi hermana, mi Hikari…

Ese día me habían secuestrado, ese día me había perdido y desde aquel entonces yo ya no sabía qué era real y qué no. Lo único que podía asegurar es que, al entrar nuevamente a esa casa mal cuidada iba a cerrar un ciclo, y después… ¡que pasara lo que fuera, que se acabara el mundo!

No sabía dónde estaba la habitación de Mimi, pero lo intuí fácilmente. Busqué el olor a rosas, a Mimi le gustaban los jardines, así que seguramente su cuarto estaba lleno de flores y de aromas.

¿Estaría pintado de rosado también?

Me detuve antes de entrar. La oí cantando, a Mimi.

Me imaginé a su sombra danzando a mi alrededor y sentí acidez estomacal. Toqué tres veces de manera ininterrumpida.

Tachikawa abrió enfadada.

"Genai, ya te dije que no me molestes", ella abrió la puerta y apareció tras de mí vestida con un bata de seda turquesa.

De inmediato lo supe.

"Por como vistes a estas horas y por como contestas, es un hecho que te acuestas con tu mayordomo…", comenté.

Mimi me pegó la cachetada y soltó un grito. Fue hasta después que reparó en que era yo, Taichi Yagami, el único digital cuatro con el que había podido tener sexo.

"¿¡Qué haces aquí?! ¿¡Por qué estás tan mugroso?!", me reclamó. Estaba escandalizada por mi aspecto, pero pude escuchar que le revoloteaba el corazón.

No se lo esperaba. Yo tampoco.

"Vengo a violarte", dije, tomándola de la cintura.

"A mí tú no puedes violarme", me retó, fingiendo una arcada de vómito. Le repugnaba mi hedor y mi aspecto sucio.

"¡Claro que puedo violarte!, ¿qué te hace pensar que no? ¿es porque ya te la he metido antes?... a las frígidas siempre les duele", me burlé.

Mimi se abanicó la cara y luego se me quedó viendo. Lucía tan decepcionada como si a una princesa la hubiera rescatado un adefesio.

Llevó su mano hasta mis ojos.

"Estás llorando, eso es peor que apestar".

"Joder, llorando te voy a dejar cuando te viole".

Se acercó a mis labios y los besó. Sin más. Fue rápida y atrevida. Fue la antítesis de mi tesoro de la infancia.

"Ya te dije que no puedes violarme… siempre voy a decirte que sí, no importa lo que me hagas, entonces a eso no se le llama violación, es acuerdo mutuo", fue su escaso argumento después del beso.

"¿Es porque soy un digital cuatro que te humillas así, Mimi?".

"Sí, es por eso, pero yo no le llamo humillación", se defendió.

"¿Cómo le llamas entonces?, ¿amor?", pregunté.

"No. Amor no. Le llamo nostalgia".

La quise agarrar en mis brazos, arrastrarla a la fuerza hasta la cama e imponerme. Sacar mi pene y dárselo a beber. Insertárselo en todas partes, justo como Oikawa hacía conmigo. Deseé tocar su vagina y encontrar humedad, oír gemidos reales. Besos complejos.

Irónicamente, lo único que mis fuerzas me permitieron hacer fue cerrar la puerta después de que me introduje en su habitación de princesa Disney.

_**I fall asleep and dream a dream,**_

_**I'm floating in the silent stream.**_

_**No-one placing blame on me,**_

_**But nothing's what it seems to be, yeah...**_

O

Flash back

O

_Tai aprendió a seleccionar sus recuerdos antes de sacarlos a flote. Su sonrisa le había costado más de 365 días continuos terapia electroconvulsiva, de cirugías en las úlceras de sus órganos internos y los cientos de tratamientos estéticos que le habían hecho para superar las consecuencias de las penetraciones anales y el abuso sexual._

_No supo cuándo pasó, pero empezó a recordar a Hikari y a olvidar a Sora… Cada inyección que le ponían hacía que su mundo se retorciera._

_En la memoria sólo le quedó el recuerdo de que fue secuestrado, pero nada más volvió a dolerle._

_La frialdad de los ojos de su madre comenzó a contagiarlo. La ausencia de su padre fue excusada por arte de magia. Sus amigos se convirtieron en herramientas. Su alma fue intercambiada por un maniquí. _

_A lo lejos quedó él, en un rincón. Pero fue capaz de sonreír como un Yagami, como una leyenda._

_A sus amigos los volvió a ver el día que regresó a casa y su madre le festejó su séptimo aniversario (a pesar de que hacía meses que ya tenía los siete)._

_Taichi dejó su semblante de muñeco y volvió a tener sentimientos cuando vio a su hermana Hikari a su lado._

"_Hermano, te extraño", le abrazó la pequeña, la cual era vigilada de cerca por una enfermera._

"_Kari-chan… eres tú"_

_Enseguida, después de que la prensa le tomó una foto con su hermana, su madre y el hombre que supuso que era su padre, lo sentaron frente a un enorme pastel._

_A su alrededor estaban los niños más ricos del país. Cientos de regalos se acumulaban en las mesas. Al fondo había decenas de brincolines de plástico, un payaso y toda una fiesta esperándole._

_A la tarta le encendieron las velitas. Tai de inmediato buscó a Yamato, quien estaba en primera fila y lo miraba con el gesto extrañado, como diciéndose "¿Eres tú, Tai?". Al costado de Ishida, Jyou Kido mostraba estoicismo al encararle la mirada oscura tras las gafas. Un poco más atrás, Koushiro Izumi, el pelirrojito, estaba sentadito en una silla, mirando perplejo la situación._

"_Pide un deseo", ordenó su madre. Su padre no dijo nada: ya había desaparecido con los periodistas para dar entrevista y evaporar los rumores de que el primogénito Yagami había sido secuestrado._

"_¡Pídelo, hermano!", secundó Hikari con inocencia._

_Tai miró a su hermana, a su madre, al enorme paste. Después las velas encendidas le hicieron ver muchas cosas por última vez. Eran tantos recuerdos que se esfumaron y su mente quedó en blanco._

_No fue necesario decir: Pido olvidar._

_Así que Tai extendió la boca, tomó aire._

"_Quiero ser malo…", pensó sin querer y sin precisar. _

_Luego vació sus pulmones y se apagaron las velas._

_Minutos después se reunió con sus amigos. Una hora después, creó su club. Su amigo Izumi, el más pequeño del nuevo grupo, le puso al club "Digital Cuatro"._

_**Remember me? Before the war.**_

_**I'm the man who lived...**_

O

Continuará…

O

**¡Gracias por leerme!**

Me ha costado mucho escribir este capi, así que espero que no les decepcione. Meterme en los zapatos de un personaje tan destruido como Taichi me hace sentirme mal por ser una escritora tan malvada, pero siempre he dicho que entre mayor es la pena, mayor es la evolución del personaje.

Este capítulo fue para conocer más a Taichi: un personaje que perdió su esencia en la infancia y vive siendo una réplica de lo que era…

Es un personaje interesante: por un lado quiere vengarse de todo el que le ha hecho mal, pero no puede, porque en el fondo busca la redención. Y acaso ¿no es lo que buscamos todos lo seres humanos?

Es verdad que mucho del personaje no va con el anime mismo de digimon, que es para niños… mi relato es de oscuridad y drama, habla de adolescentes y es un AU.

Aún así… ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena, de no ser así, prometo que la historia se pondrá mejor. Ya para la próxima los demás personajes se pondrán en acción y dejaremos de lado la narración en primera persona para que haya avances con Sora, Yamato, Tai, etc… etc…

Creo que a pesar de mis personajes tambaleantes quedó en claro por qué Tai se olvidó de su secuestro: su familia lo mandó a un psiquiátrico y con técnicas cuestionables lo estuvieron torturando un año entero, de modo que la señora Yagami "reconstruyó" al hijo que quería… sin embargo, nada es para siempre, ya que los recuerdos de Taichi regresaron.

Aún no sabemos por qué el señor Kido mandó secuestrar a Tai. Aún no sabemos si Sora aceptará a Yamato, aún no sabemos cómo se solucionará esta trama de telaraña, jeje.

Espero publicar pronto.

Gracias otra vez.

CC.


End file.
